Flor Eterna
by Hotarubi86
Summary: Tras el último ataque del Gobernador y la llegada de los refugiados de Woodbury, el grupo de Rick encontrara a un pequeño grupo, liderado por una joven superviviente que parece tener mucho que ofrecer a su grupo, y en especial a un decaído Daryl. Aunque parece que ella también necesita de la ayuda del cazador para cumplir viejas promesas. Daryl/OC
1. Volveré

_Antes de comenzar a leer mi historia quiero avisar de un par de cosas, la primera es que esta historia comienza cronológicamente tras la 3ª temporada. Quien no la haya visto entera, no debería leerla, pues puede encontrar Spoiler. Ademas su creación la he comenzado antes de la emisión de la 4ª temporada, así que su trama es inventada. No hay partes extraídas de la serie, pero si se basará en todo lo acontecido en ella con anterioridad, y en algunos vídeojuegos o el propio Cómic. . Pues los personajes y universo es creado por Robert Kirkaman y no me __pertenece._

_En segundo lugar, como consta en las características de la trama, es una historia romántica pero si alguien espera que mi OC (Mara ó Amaranta) comience una relación con Daryl en el tercer capitulo mi historia no le va a satisfacer, los personajes de TWD me parecen muy complicados y profundos, en especial Daryl Dixon, y mi objetivo es narrar una historia romántica como este personaje merece, basándome en su personalidad, carácter e intereses tal como se muestran en la Serie original. Y eso llevara su tiempo, pero sera bonito, o eso espero. _

_Por ultimo, me quiero disculpar previamente por si cometo alguna falta ortográfica, tengo dislexia y eso me dificulta la lectura y escritura. Si ha alguien no le gusta mi historia también lo lamente, aun así espero sus comentarios, buenos y malos si piensan que me pueden ayudar a mejorar mi narrativa o la historia en sí. _

_Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí, mas aun si comienzas a leer, y si terminas la historia mi mas sincero agradecimiento. _

Capitulo doble. Volveré

Habían recorrido muchos kilómetros en los últimos días, intentando evitar a los grandes grupos de caminantes,"Las Hordas" como las llamaba Mara. Cada día que pasaba se preguntaba como era que las cuatro habían logrado sobrevivir, hacia casi dos meses que Roland las había dejado y medio año que David había sido devorado. Ahora solo estaban ellas solas, y sentía que toda la responsabilidad de continuar con vida recaía sobre ella, no creía soportarlo durante mucho mas tiempo...

Las cosas se estaban complicando cada día que pasaba, ya no quedaban vivos de los que fiarse o a los que unirse.

La camioneta estaba oculta de la carretera, Olga y las niñas estaban terminando de comer una lata de chili que había encontrado por suerte en un bar. Mara sintió la necesidad de alejarse unos minutos.

-Voy ha echar un vistazo.- dijo por el otro lado de la ventanilla

-No te alejes mucho, - respondió Olga con cara de consternación, pues sabía que no podía impedírselo.- no sabemos si estamos seguras aquí.

- Por eso voy a mirarlo. - contesto con cierto tono cantarín alejándose del coche.

A pocos metro del coche comenzaba la pendiente de una ladera que le permitía tener una vista panorámica de la zona. Cuando hubo subido unos 10 minutos trepo a un árbol y se sentó sobre una rama, a una altura suficiente para no ser cogida por un caminante. Recogió las piernas, se abrazo a si misma y apoyando la cara en las rodillas Mara comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Hacia semanas que su mente, su cuerpo y hasta su alma se había acostumbrado a aquella rutina, no necesitaba extraer recuerdos de su mente para expulsar la pena que sentía en su espíritu, las lagrimas salían tan solo con relajarse, sabia que en unos minutos se calmaría y podría ponerse a pensar como necesitaba, como Olga y las niñas, Megan y Shelly, también necesitaban.

Los minutos pasaron...

-¿Por qué no volviste? -pregunto al viento -si hubieras vuelto...yo te espere,te espere y te espere y nunca volviste. ¡Me dejaste sola!- Alzo la voz con rabia – Y ahora no se que hacer...estoy cansada...no hay comida en ningún sitio, ni refugio, solo caminantes...no se que hacer Roland...ayúdame...por favor. -Pidió al viento con un hilo de voz y espero.

En un par de minutos se incorporo y se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos, desde el árbol podía otear el horizonte y una escasa parte del bosque, busco la camioneta entre los arboles y la encontró en unos pocos segundos, era amarilla y destacaba con facilidad. Todo estaba tranquilo, no había peligro. Elevo la vista de la camioneta y vio una edificación grande en medio de la nada.

-¿Que demonios...es eso? -Se pregunto a si misma, había cogido la costumbre de hablar sola, apenas hablaba con Olga, y las niñas solo requerían escucha y no conversación. Así que las conversaciones mas largas de las ultimas semanas habían sido con ella misma como emisor y receptor...aun así en ocasiones discutía o se enfadaba.

Cogió las prismáticos que colgaban de su cintura, no eran muy buenos pero de algo la servirían. Observo un recinto vallado, con varias edificaciones y torres, con una arquitectura simple, limpia y funcional.

-Es una cárcel...-Comento observando.- ¿Esta vacía? No veo caminantes por los patios. Sí, esta vacía. -Siguió teniendo su propia conversación.

Siguió observando en silencio aquel lugar, fantaseando con poder entrar tan solo en una de aquellas torres de vigilancia, allí tendrían mas espacio que en la camioneta, en ese patio de césped las niñas podrían correr sin miedo. Casi estaba apunto de llorar de la emoción por vez primera en muchísimo tiempo, cuando vio que algo se movía, una figura negra, un hombre en una moto se aproximaba a la cárcel por el campo de césped, y ella ahogo un juramento en su garganta, enfadada.

Prefirió no seguir mirando, bajo los prismáticos, los volvió a colocar en su cintura anclados al cinturón y bajo del árbol de un salto. Comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la camioneta, el enfado que sentía la hizo acelerar el paso, cuando la quedaban pocos metros se dio cuanta que iba corriendo y freno en seco.

-¡Dios! Si corres las asustaras, respira -Dijo soltando aliento -respira.

Cuando llegó al coche lo hizo paseando, el sol se estaba poniendo y pararse a mirarlo hubiera sido bonito, pero en otra vida o en otro mundo tal vez, pensó con un suspiro.

Aunque había intentado evitarlo y centrar sus pensamientos en otras cosas, toda la noche su mente volvía a aquella cárcel, por lo que pudo ver desde el árbol no la separaban mas que unos cuanto y escasos kilómetros, si no hubieran parado en aquel lugar, hubieran pasado frente a ella, y si la cárcel estaba poblada, sus habitantes habrían escuchado o visto la camioneta, eso sin duda las habría puesto en peligro. Con todo Mara se dijo que habían tenido suerte, habían sobrevivido un día más.

Con las primeras luces del alba la joven seguía regresando sus pensamientos a la cárcel, una y otra vez, no sabia que hacer respecto a ella, no podían seguir adelante por aquella carretera, pero volver hacia atrás las enfrentaría a todo lo que habían esquivado. Comentarle su existencia a Olga solo la pondría nerviosa, la asustaría y pondría la situación mas estresante si cabía.

Se maldijo a si misma por la única idea que se le pasaba por la cabeza, era una idea absurda, estúpida, sin sentido y , le recordaba demasiado a Roland, era la típica idea de su hermano mayor, la típica idea que tendría, no comentaría y llevaría a cabo sin preguntar. pero no podía evitar sentir que necesitaba acercarse a aquella cárcel, necesitaba mirar mas de cerca el camino, observar por donde circulaba la carretera y comprobar si podían seguir adelante sin ser descubiertas.

La claridad del día clarifico también su decisión, y con el despertar de las niñas, ruidoso y exigente, ya no tenia dudas.

-Tengo hambre Amy, me duele el estomago a aquí, mira. -Dijo Shelly señalándose el ombligo.

-No tiene comida debajo de los brazos tonta, ella no puede hacer nada- Contesto su hermana.

Mara se sintió agotada, cada vez que la niñas la exigían comida, refugio, expresaban su agotamiento o algo similar, la frustración y la desidia la invadían. Sonrió con toda la dulzura que pudo encontrar en su agotado espíritu.

-Iré a por algo en un rato, esperar a que despeje mi cabeza ¿Oki?.

Olga también había despertado en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta y se incorporaba con agotamiento.

-¿Vas a salir ya? -Fue lo primero que dijo

-Sí, ayer no conseguí nada de comer, no tenemos nada aparte de sopas en polvo y una garrafa de agua. No conozco el bosque y no puedo conseguir comida de fiar de él.- Argumento

-Pero ayer dijiste que aquí no hay nada, por eso paramos, era seguro por estar en mitad de la nada.

-Se lo que dije. Pero he visto una casa, una cabaña o refugio a unos pocos kilómetros, los bosque parecen tranquilos, me acercare a observar.- Y sin dar tiempo a una nueva queja de Olga salio de la camioneta.- Me voy a preparar.

La joven se alejo unos metros, como si fuera a hacer pis, y sentada sobre una piedra comenzó a escribir en un posit.

_Olga, no hay cabaña, he ido a una gran edificación que parece estar poblada frente a la carretera mas adelante, Si no vuelvo al caer la noche, vete, no me esperes, te pondrías en peligro y a ellas también. No sigas adelante, regresa por donde vinimos...no puedo decirte mas._

_Protegerlas, protegerlas con tu vida, lucha por ellas aunque no te queden fuerzas._

_Lo siento. _

_A_

Mara sintió ganas de llorar, aquello era como una carta de suicidio, solo que no empezaba con "A quien pueda interesar..." ahogo las lagrimas, y respiro. Volvió al coche intentando aparentar indiferencia y normalidad, abrió la puerta y cogió su mochila, y aprovecho para dejar la nota junto a la cantimplora, donde pronto la encontrarían.

-En un chas estoy de vuelta con cosas ricas que comer, ¿Oki? -Dijo mostrando entusiasmo, y dándose se cuenta que estaba mas nerviosa de lo que pensaba.

Las niñas asintieron con ganas, y Olga la miro con una expresión que no supo identificar, tal vez intuía algo y no lo quería decir. Ambas sabían que sin Mara, la joven madre no sobrevivirá, no mucho al menos. Pero no la estaba abandonando, volvería, ella volvería sabiendo si continuar hacia adelante o, regresar unos kilómetros y tomar otra ruta, volvería con la respuesta, volvería con ellas, no haría lo que Roland, ella volvería.

Camino de vuelta a la carretera que habían dejado a un lado el día anterior, y comenzó a andar junto a ella, lo suficientemente cerca de los arboles para ocultarse si pasaba un coche y lo suficientemente lejos para que un caminante entre los matorrales no la sorprendiera. Camino sin pensar en nada, cuando el dolor y las lagrimas la sorprendieron, se dejo llevar por ellas y lloro mientras caminaba, antes de darse cuenta la carretera se bifurco en dos caminos, y tomo el de la izquierda sin pensar, un pequeño sendero asfaltado que se introducía entre los bosques y la llevaba directa a la cárcel.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado caminando cuando se dio cuenta que la cárcel estaba a pocos cientos de metros, se oculto deprisa entre los arbustos, había caminantes cerca de la verja, sujeto con fuerza el mango de su Tanto (Arma japonesa, como una Katana pero del tamaño de un cuchillo, Utilizada para el Sepuku o suicidio por honor). Los caminantes no la habían percibido, aun estaba lejos para atraer su atención. Se sintió mas segura, tras el susto de despertar del dolor. Con la mano que la quedaba libre de sujetar la empuñadura, cogió los prismáticos y observo el interior de las vallas, estaba limpio de caminantes, pero en los patios interiores si que observo movimiento. Eran personas, personas vivas, su instinto la hizo identificarlos por sexos, si no había mujeres era una mala señal, ya se había cruzado con grupos de hombres que no las matarían, pero harían que lo desearan cada minuto, eso la daba mas pánico que los caminantes, sobretodo por las niñas, Shelly solo tenia 6 años, y Megan unos 10 u 11, Ellas no debían morir pero tampoco vivir algo tan horrible como un abuso.

Desde esa distancia, y gracias a los prismáticos, pudo observar entre los habitantes de la cárcel, tenia curiosidad, aquello parecía una utopía, un lugar vallado, seguro, espaciosos, con patios y edificaciones, un tesoro en estos tiempos, estaba absorta por la curiosidad, cuando advirtió que un coche se ponía en marcha.

-¡Oh! Mierda...-Dijo colocándose los prismáticos en el cinturón – Mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!

Hizo el amago de correr hacia el bosque y ocultarse, pero tres caminantes se dirijan hacia ella desde entre los árboles, así que salio a la carretera y corrió por ella, el coche estaba detrás suya, la habían visto, se dijo así misma, e inútilmente intento acelerar y correr con todas sus fuerzas, por primera vez las lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos eran de rabia, tenia que volver. Oyó como el coche aminoraba la marcha y se permitió mirar hacia atrás, efectivamente el coche estaba frenando, Se sonrió, pensando que tenia una oportunidad, he intento aumentar su ritmo.

-Yo la cojo -Dijo una voz a su espalda

Pocos segundos después sintió unos brazos tirando de ella hacia el suelo...

-NOOOOO...- Grito – No, tengo que volver ¡TENGO QUE VOLVER! -Forcejeaba con aquel peso que la tenia inmovilizada contra el asfalto- Suéltame, tengo que volver... ¡suéltame! Suéltame...Por por favor...- gimió desesperada.

-Te quieres callar – Dijo el hombre que la tenia sujeta con voz áspera.

-¿Esta sola? -Dijo otra voz masculina mas suave.

-Eso parece...Ayúdame – Pidió a su compañero- ¿Quieres parar de forcejar?

Mara no podía cumplir su petición, tenia que luchar, debía hacerlo, tenia que volver, las caras de Megan y Shelly le llegaban como fogonazos a su cabeza, veía a Olga leyendo la nota, no se iría, ahora lo sabía, Olga esperaría como ella misma espero... y las niñas...

-¡ME NECESITAN!- Grito antes de que todo se apagara, antes de que su cuerpo, su mente y su alma se agotasen y ella perdiera el conocimiento.

…...

Daryl entro en la primera sala con la desconocida cargada al hombro. Acaparando las miradas de todos los presente. En un primer momento al verla desde lejos Maggie pensó que seria uno de los esbirros del gobernador, y dio la voz de alarma. Pero tras encontrarla aquellas sospechas se evaporaron, no llevaba armas aparte de un extraño cuchillo muy afilado, pero no representaba una amenaza real, y no encontraron rastros de que tuviera compañeros. No podían dejarla en la carretera inconsciente. Así que la metieron en el coche y la llevaron a su casa, a la cárcel.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Pregunto Glenn al verlos entrar con aquella extraña.- ¿Quien es?

Todos los presentes se arremolinaron en su entorno, se fijaron en sus brazos desollados y sangrando, a causa de la caída producida por el placage realizado por Daryl evitando que huyera.

-La han mordido – Dijo una de las ancianas que se encontraban entre la masa de gente.

-No, ese ha sido Daryl -Apunto Rick aproximándose- Por favor apártense, la chica solo necesita espacio.

Hershel se acerco ayudado por sus muletas, con curiosidad desde la galería de celdas, preguntando que sucedía, el resto le dejo pasar hasta la mesa donde la joven se encontraba tumbada sin sentido. Al verla, apoyo la orden de Rick de despejar aquella sala, Todos fueron saliendo quedando tan solo el Rick, Daryl y él.

-¿Puede saberse que ha pasado? ¿Quien es esta joven?- Pregunto mientras comenzó a reconocerla tomándole el pulso, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Maggie la vio oculta fuera de la valla, y creímos que era una amenaza- Explico Rick, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que se escuchaba viendo como se encontraba de indefensa en esos momentos.

-Pues es solo una joven agotada. -Sentencio – No supone una amenaza para nadie excepto para ella misma. Si queréis que se estabilice meterla en uno de los catres y dejarla descansar.

-¿Con el resto de la gente? -Pregunto Daryl mirando a sus dos compañeros.

-La pondremos vigilancia,-Propuso Rick – Y la inmovilizaremos, antes de desplomarse estaba muy nerviosa -Se justifico ante Hershel.- Si despierta desorientada podría ponerse agresiva.

Al observar a aquella joven inconsciente e indefensa resultaba difícil pensar que pudiera ser un peligro para alguien, pero no hizo falta decir nada mas para que todos recordasen lo que había pasado la ultima vez que alguien, una sola persona, había actuado contra ello dentro de aquella cárcel, Lori y T-Dog les vinieron a la cabeza y no hubo falta ninguna otra justificación, la joven se quedaría, pero manteniendo la seguridad de todos los que ahora mismo formaban parte del grupo.

Daryl la cogió en brazos, con mas cuidado que la vez anterior, bajo la atenta mirada de Hershel, y cargo con ella hasta donde le indico, el propio catre del antiguo veterinario.

-Yo me quedare con ella -Dijo Hershel

-Iré a por unas esposas.

Rick estaba reunido a Daryl, Glenn, Michonne y Maggie en el taller de la planta inferior, Hershel seguía vigilando el avance de aquella joven solitaria y desconocida, Tyrese, su hermana y Carl estaban realizando la guardia y Carol, Karen y Beth se ocupaban de Judith y los otros niños y mayores que ahora compartían su hogar.

-No supone una amenaza, es solo una chiquilla débil y asustada.- Afirmo Daryl dando vueltas por la habitación.

-¿Pero que vamos ha hacer con ella? -Pregunto Glenn.

-No creo que quiera quedarse, no paro de forcejear e intentar huir, en el momento en que despierte se querrá ir, eso esta claro.

-Pero podría ser peligrosa para nosotros entonces Daryl, y nada nos asegura realmente que no esta con el gobernador- Argumento Maggie

-Es cierto, -Dijo Rick -No esta sola, mientras la sujetabas dijo que había gente que la estaba esperando, esta con un grupo -aseguro mirando a sus compañeros- No sabemos que clase de grupo ni como de grande, ella no, pero su gente si podría ser una amenaza, ya la habéis visto, esta desnutrida y debilitada, su grupos esta desesperado y los desesperados son peligrosos para nosotros. Ademas Maggie tiene razón nada nos prueba que no este con él, tendremos que esperar a que despierte y nos diga algo.

Michonne observaba al resto sin decir nada, no había visto a la chica mas que de pasada, pero ella había estado sola durante mucho tiempo, y sabia que la joven debía de estar al cargo de alguien o sino no podría haber sobrevivido, tal vez la gente con la que estuviera la buscase, nadie había dicho nada al respecto, pero esa posibilidad si representaba un peligro, tal vez en aquellos momentos el grupo al que perteneciera la desconocida se estuviera preparando para atacarles, y aunque no fueran un grupo fuerte como el suyo, podrían causar bajas.

-Y ¿cuando despertará? -Pregunto antes de exponer el resto de sus pensamientos.

-Eso no lo sabemos...-Contesto Rick -Mantener la calma.

Michonne se dio cuenta al mirarle que él también había reparado en que estaría pasando con ese grupo en esos momentos.

Carol se aproximo hasta la celda de Hershel, se sentó en un taburete junto a él y miro a la joven dormida enfrente, tenia una apariencia lamentable, su melena morena estaba sucia y apelmazada, su cuerpo estaba magullado y cubierto de suciedad, tenia los ojos hundidos y ojerosos, los pómulos se le marcaban dándole un aspecto cadavérico. Llevaba puesta una cazadora vaquera desgastada y un suéter raído y manchado con sangre seca. Si no fuera por su leve y constante respiración nadie diría que era una persona viva.

-¿Se...?

-No, esta estable, no morirá. -la corto Hershel con tono tranquilizador. -Solo esta agotada.

-Pobrecilla, parece una cría, no tendrá mas de 20 años ¿dicen que estaba sola?- Y sus pensamientos se fueron a Sophia -menos mal que la hemos encontrado.

Hershel asintió y se quedaron callados, no era tan simple y ambos lo sabían.

-Ves a comer algo, yo me quedaré con ella – Se ofreció la mujer, -si despierta, se sentirá mas segura con una mujer aquí con ella, ¿no crees?

-Si, creo que tienes razón- Contesto levantándose con esfuerzo.

Carol le dio sus muletas y se quedo a con aquella muchacha, mirándola con lastima. Algunos pasaron por aquella celda a preguntar he informarse, Glenn se ofreció a vigilar al igual que Daryl pero Carol se negó, si esa chica se despertaba y veía a alguien como Daryl no pensaría nada bueno.

Los minutos se fueron sucediendo, y la joven empezó a reaccionar, cuando por fin abrió los ojos se asusto al ver a Carol, y se volvió a la pared.

-Tranquila -la susurro acercándose -no te haré daño, nadie te ara daño, aquí estas a salvo.

Mara miro desorientada hacia todos los lados con la espalda pegada a la pared, intento moverse, pero algo se lo impedía, con los ojos desorbitados comprobó que su mano derecha estaba esposada a la litera de aquella celda.

-¡Rick! -Grito Carol -Tranquila, te soltaremos, era por tu seguridad.

Cuando el hombre entro en la celda seguido de Daryl y Glenn, comprobó que la joven parecía un animal herido y asustado, revolviéndose en aquel catre, atarla no había estado bien, pero había sido lo correcto viendo las circunstancias. A los pocos segundo la chica paro de revolverse y se quedo mirando a Carol y los demás.

-Te prometo que no te haremos daño -La repitió la mujer -solo tranquilízate, todo ira bien.

La joven asintió y permaneció expectante, Rick se aproximo con calma ha ella sin dejar de apartar sus ojos azules de los suyos.

-Me llamo Rick, Rick Grimmes, ella es Carol,-Mara identifico la voz con la del hombre que acompañaba al que la atrapo- puedes confiar en nosotros, no te vamos ha hacer nada, te desmayaste y te hemos traído aquí para que te recuperases. ¿Como te llamas? Dinos tu nombre y qué hacías fuera tu sola, ¿de acuerdo?

Toda la información se apelotonaba en la cabeza de la joven que se sentía confundida y desubicada por completo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? -pregunto, pero la expresión de Rick la hizo darse cuenta de que no contestaría sin obtener respuestas- No me puedo quedar aquí, mi nombre no es importante, no cambia nada, necesito irme – clavo sus ojos en los de Rick y luego en las esposas.

-¿Tienes un grupo? -Insistió, los ojos de la joven se inundaron de terror ante aquella pregunta.

-No, estoy yo sola.-Mintió, no podía hablar de las niñas y Olga, no podía confiar en ellos aun.

-Mientes -Dijo un hombre de cabello castaño aproximándose a la litera, fue el hombre que la placo, tenia su misma voz -Me dijiste que te necesitaban.

Mara intento apretarse contra la pared con mas fuerza, aquel hombre la asustaba. Pero no le dijo nada, solo volteo sus ojos a los de Rick, si había una oportunidad de salir de allí dependía de él. Debía convencerlo.

-Por favor -Le suplico- Dejarme irme, necesito irme cuanto antes. No me puedo quedar aquí.

-No, no podemos dejarte ir -Sentencio Rick -Te desmayaste de agotamiento y aun estas débil, aquí te repondrás, hasta que confiemos en ti.

Al otro lado de la celda un bebé comenzó a llora, estaba lejos, pero se le oía perfectamente, Mara se sorprendió al oírlo, pero el resto no se inmuto. Una voz femenina intentaba calmar el llanto con dulzura.

-Es un bebé -Dijo con un hilo de voz

Rick la miro y su expresión se volvió menos severa.

-Si, ya te hemos dicho que no tienes que tener miedo, pero tienes que colaborar.

-¿De verdad, puedo confiar en vosotros? -Pregunto sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Rick.

A modo de respuesta el se sentó en el catre y saco una pequeña llave plateada, con calma se acerco hasta ella y abrió las esposas dejándola libre, y se aparto poniéndose de nuevo en pie.

-Y ahora ¿nos vas a decir quien eres y que hacías hay fuera? -

Mara asintió acariciando su muñeca, comprobó que sus manos y ante brazos estaban llenos de rasguños pero no eran graves.

-Me llamo Amaranta, y formaba parte de un grupo de veinte personas, la mayoría cayo cuando una Orda de ellos nos sorprendió.

-¿Orda? ¿te refieres a un rebaño de caminantes? -Pregunto Daryl, a lo que la joven asintió mirándole aun con cierto miedo.

-Los que sobrevivimos hemos estado moviéndonos de manera itinerante, algunos también fueron mordidos -Dijo recordando a David- y otros...Los que quedan necesitan que regrese, fui a por comida, dependen de que vuelva.- Miro a Rick con desesperación.- No somos una amenaza, no nos quedaremos por aquí, solo déjame irme, y te prometo que no me volverás a ver jamas.

-Esta bien, tu historia parece convincente.- Rick miro al resto de sus compañeros presentes. -Pero no te podemos dejarte ir sin mas.

-¿Porqué?

-Como te he dicho antes, estas débil, no llegaras a ningún lado tu sola.

-He llegado muy lejos yo sola, no soy tu problema ¡No soy el problema de nadie! ¡Déjame irme! -Volvió a perder los nervios, pero no se movió, solo levanto la voz.

Pero no sirvió de nada, Rick salio de la celda, seguido de los otros dos hombres, y volvió a quedarse de nuevo con la mujer de pelo corto.

-Te llamabas Carol ¿no?

-Si, ¿y tu Amara-ta?

-Mara - Dijo -¿De quien es el Bebé?

-Es de él, de Rick, es una niña y se llama Judith.-La explico con tono tranquilo, y sentándose en la cama.

-Necesito irme, Carol. -La insistió -De verdad, me están esperando...

-Tranquila niña...

Cuando Rick, acompañado de Michonne y Daryl volvió a la celda, había discutido el que hacer con esa chica con todos los demás, todos tenían claro que debían dejarla ir, si era lo que deseaba, y que de hacerlo, retrasarlo solo complicaría las cosas, Pero Hershel insistió en que el estado de la joven no la permitiría llega a ningún lado sola. Por lo que decidieron que la acompañarían dos de ellos. Michonne se ofreció voluntaria a ir, y Rick pidió a Daryl que se la uniera. Cuando fueron a darle la noticia se encontraron con la joven de raro nombre sujetando a Judith en sus brazos. Estaba ablando con Carol y Beth y mirando a la niña con ternura.

-Es preciosa, no creía que pudiera ver algo tan bonito en este mundo. -Dijo Mara con la niña en brazos -Aunque yo la hubiera llamado Hope, no es el nombre mas bonito del mundo, pero esta niña es una esperanza, todos los niños los son -dijo emocionándose.

Tanto Beth como Carol asintieron a sus palabras, aquella chica no era un peligro para ellos, ni estaba con el gobernador, y quien la esperase la estaría echando de menos pensó Carol.

Cuando vio que Rick se aproximaba devolvió la pequeña a Beth y se cruzo de brazos.

-Todos hemos decididos que lo mejor sera que te vallas, como deseas, pero mi gente te acompañara. -Antes de darla tiempo a quejarse, continuo- Esta decidido. Ella es Michonne.

.Yo me llamo Daryl, por cierto. -Dijo el hombre que la daba miedo, con un tono mas calmado, casi amistoso.

-Mis cosas...

-Te las devolveremos cuando te dejemos.-Sentencio Daryl

Mara miro a Carol, se hubiera sentido mas segura si ella la acompañase, pero no podía pedírselo, aun así Carol la miro y como si la hubiera leído el pensamiento se aproximo a los otros y hablo en voz baja.

-No, de ninguna manera- Dijo Daryl -No sabemos donde vamos ni que coño nos vamos a encontrar allí, Vamos Michonne y yo, sea lo que sea que encontremos ambos volveremos.

Mara le escucho desde la celda y no pudo recordar a Roland al oírle, pensó que desde fuera podía parecer peligroso, pero tenerle en tu mismo bando seguro que resultaba tranquilizador.

Los tres montaron en el coche, Daryl conducía y Michonne iba en la parte trasera, dejando a Mara en el asiento del copiloto, supo que lo hacían para tenerla bien vigilada. Salieron del recinto y siguiendo las indicaciones de Mara, Daryl condujo por el camino secundario hasta la carretera, en un par de minutos la chica hablo.

-Puedes parar aquí- Le indico.

-¿Porqué? -la miro de soslayo -Te encuentras mal o algo

-No, ya me puedo bajar.

-Te tenemos que llevar hasta tu gente, es lo que acordamos.-Sentencio Michonne

-Ya hemos llegado, con el coche no avanzareis mas, están en el bosque.

Daryl freno en seco.

-Coño pues haberlo dicho.

Todos bajaron del vehículo, Michonne se aproximo a la chica que la entrego una mochila, Mara miro el interior y comprobó que su Tanto, los prismáticos y demás pertenencias estaban dentro, también algunas latas y sobres de comida.

-Gracias, y gracias por cuidarme y traerme hasta aquí, -dijo mirando a Daryl. -No todos son como vosotros.

-¿Donde esta tu campamento?-Pregunto Daryl mirando hacia el bosque.

-Cerca, seguiré yo sola...

-Y una mierda...

De pronto un grito cruzo el bosque y los sobresalto a todos, era un grito desesperado de una mujer a pocos metros de donde se encontraban.

-Olga...-Dijo Mara cogiendo su Tanto de la bolsa y saliendo corriendo en la dirección de donde provenía la voz, los otros dos las siguieron.

Cuando llegaron a la camioneta amarilla un grupo de uno diez caminantes estaban rodeando el vehículo. Olga se encontraba dentro pero no podía cerrar las ventanillas pues algunos seres habían metido el brazo e intentaban atraparlas. Sin pensarlo Mara se abalanzo sobre ellos y les atravesó el cráneo con el Tanto, fue mas rápida de lo que los otros acompañantes hubieran sospechado nunca, pero su afán de proteger a los ocupantes del coche la había puesto en peligro, tenia un camioneta en su espalda, cuando se dio la vuelta para defenderse, una flecha le atravesó la cabeza, dirigir la mirada hacia donde había venido y vio a Daryl con la ballesta en la mano. Le hizo un gesto de gratitud con la cabeza que el le devolvió mientras recargaba el arma. Michonne paso a su lado en dirección a otros dos caminantes y los decapito limpiamente con su Katana. Mara elimino a otro caminante y se dirigió a la Camioneta, cuando abrió la puerta la amenaza había quedado reducida a cero.

-Estáis bien -Dijo a las ocupantes.

Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar la pequeña Shelly salto a sus brazos llorando, seguida de su hermana mayor.

-Creía que no volverías -La acuso Olga desde el interior -Vi la nota y pensé que me que...Solo fui a al bosque a ver...de pronto estaba rodeada...

-Ya a pasado todo. -La tranquilizo la joven.

-¿Donde están los demás? -Pregunto Michonne desde el otro lado del vehículo.

-¿Quienes son? -Pregunto Olga reparando en los dos desconocidos.

-Me han ayudado.-La explico. -No hay mas, Solo nosotras.

Daryl las miro incrédulo, al igual que Michonne. Era imposible que el grupo se compusiera de dos mujeres y unas niñas. Imposible que hubieran sobrevivido en este mundo durante un solo día.

-Os dije que no eramos una amenaza, y que necesitaba volver. -Se dirigió a Olga -Tranquila, son buenas personas, nos han salvado.

Olga salio del coche y se puso a llorar, Megan se soltó de Mara y la abrazo. Mientras que Shelly no despego su cara del cuello de la joven.

-Solo ¿Solo vosotras? -Pregunto Daryl incrédulo -¿Cuanto tiempo lleváis así?

-Unos meses -Tomo la palabra Olga- Mi marido hace mucho que nos dejo y su hermano también hace un par de meses, es difícil llevar la cuenta. -Con los ojos empañados observo a Michonne -Si Mara un hubiera vuelto...-Y volvió a llorar desesperada.

Michonne se acerco a Daryl sin dejar de mirar aquella increíble estampa, por lo que parecía la joven cuidaba de todas las demás, la mujer parecía bastante dependiente, tal vez hubiera juzgado mal a aquella chica, ahora entendía que estuviera débil, desnutrida y agotada, ahora entendía su desesperación y su desconfianza.

-No podemos dejarlas aquí .-Apunto a su compañero,- Es un milagro que sigan con vida, dejarlas es sentenciarlas.

Daryl miro a aquellas niñas asustadas, y comprendió que tenia razón, no podían dejarlas a su suerte, no en este mundo. En otro momento le hubiera dado igual, pero después de lo de Sophia, y después de perder a Merle también, la muerte se le hacia mas real. Si se daba la vuelta y volvía sin ellas las condenaría a ser devoradas o incluso algo peor.

-Bien, coger las cosas -Dijo con su áspera voz, sobresaltando a Olga y Mara.- Nos vamos todos de aquí.

Michonne se aproximo a la mujer y su hija pareciendo lo mas amistosa posible y mirando a Mara quien no podía dar crédito a lo que Daryl había dicho.

-Tenemos un lugar, un lugar seguro donde venir, ella ha estado en este sitio y sabe que es cierto.


	2. Regreso

_Tengo nuevo capitulo, que traigo con mucha ilusión, la cual tengo que agradecer a _**Ary Valentine, **_por su primer comentario en la historia._

_Estoy volviendo a ver las anteriores temporadas de TWD para familiarizarme aun mas con los personajes, gestos y coletillas, claro que lo hago doblados al Castellano por FOX España, porque así puedo hacer otras cosas mientras tanto, por lo que para el publico latino algunas expresiones cambiaran, igual que mi forma de expresarme es diferente a la de una autor/a americano. Si en algo piensan que me desvió del carácter de los personajes ya creados en la serie original, me gustaría que me lo dijeran, mi mayor deseo es que cuando se lea se crea que pude ser real y que trasporte de nuevo al universo TWD, y amenizar la espera hasta octubre y la 4ª temporada._

_Muchas gracias!_

_**REGRESO**_

El Hyundai Tucson se aproximo por el camino hasta la prisión, Rick observo con los prismáticos que Daryl conducía, acompañado solo por Michonne en el asiento de al lado, y se tranquilizo. No había trascurrido ni una hora desde que se habían marchado acompañados con aquella chica, y por lo que parecía todo había salido bien. Carl abrió la verja de la cárcel para que el coche entrara en el recinto, cuando Rick se dirigía hacia el coche, observo que Daryl tenia una estaña expresión.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? -Pregunto

Daryl se toco la nariz nerviosos al dirigirse hacia él, fuera lo que fuera parecía que quería que no se enterase todo el mundo, pero Michonne se adelanto.

- La chica va a regresar aquí, no tenia grupo -Informo, y viendo la cara de desconcierto de Rick, continuo.- La esperaba una mujer y dos niñas a unos pocos kilómetros, estaban solas, asustadas e indefensas, hubiera sido mas humano degollarlas que dejarlas a merced de los caminantes.

- ¿Como? -Rick no procesaba toda aquella información. -¿Donde están ahora?

-Al principio del camino, es su camioneta. -Dijo Daryl señalando en esa dirección.- Las dijimos que esperasen unos minutos, para que no hubiera problemas.

-Y ¿estáis seguros que están solamente ellas?

-Sí, Cuando llegamos con la chica, estaban siendo atacadas por un grupo de bichos, y no había rastro de mas coches ni personas, comprobé las huellas.

Rick no parecía muy convencido con aquella decisión, pero el mismo había dicho que aquello ya no era una dictadura, y que el no tomaría todas las decisiones, y tras haber acogido a los habitantes de Woodbury, cerrarle las puestas a dos mujeres y unas niñas parecía incoherente.

-Habra que informar al resto -Dijo cuando comenzó a ver la camioneta a lo lejos. -Miro a Sasha que estaba de guardia con Carol. -¡He! No os preocupéis, no son peligrosos. -Les grito para que no hubiera problema -Carl, ábreles la puertas.

-¿Porqué? Aquí ya no cabemos mas personas -Se quejo el niño, aunque ya estaba de camino a la verja para abrirla.

-Porque dentro hay una niña de tu edad y otra menor -Le contesto Michonne, lo que no gustó a Rick, pero no dijo nada porque aquel no era el momento.

-Ya no soy un niño -Contesto Carl para si mismo. Pero no siguió la discusión.

Glenn y Maggie acompañados de Tyreese salieron al escuchar el ruido de un segundo coche.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Glenn impaciente, pero al observar que todo estaba calmado se tranquilizo.

Nadie contesto, la camioneta cruzaba la valla, cerrada por Carl tras su paso, y todos vieron a sus ocupantes.

-¿Por qué están aquí? -Dijo Maggie con insistencia

Mara bajo del vehículo y le hizo un gesto a Rick, el cual asintió con la cabeza a modo de contestación, pero con la expresión seria, no era una alegría que estuvieran allí, pero era lo que se debía hace. Mara corrió la puerta trasera de la Ford Econoline y de ella salto a sus brazos la pequeña Shelly seguida de Megan que se oculto en su espalda. Y nadie volvió a preguntar por qué aquella joven había regresado, ni por qué la tenían que dejar quedarse.

Con la niña aun en brazos, la cual se negaba a alejarse de Mara, la chica intento sacar un par de mochilas de la camioneta, cuando Tyreese y Glenn se ofrecieron a ayudarla.

-Gracias -Susurro, Se dio cuenta que Megan se agito detrás de ella, aun oculta -Tranquila, no son peligrosos, ya te lo he dicho, – la tranquilizo -ellos me salvaron.

Con el rabillo del ojo Mara vio como la mujer del pelo corto, Carol, se acercaba hasta donde todos se encontraban con una expresión alegre en el rostro, parece que alguien si que se alegraba de verla de vuelta, eso era algo que no esperaba. Mara la sonrió.

Glenn y Tyreese las acompañaron asta una celda vacía, donde dejaron sus cosas, el camino hasta ese sitio había resultado desconcertante para Olga y las niñas, que nunca antes habían estado dentro de una cárcel, pero ninguna dijo nada, tras estar viviendo por casi un año dentro de una camioneta, con miedo a salir y alejarse mas de veinte pasos, aquella celda les parecía una suite, y la cárcel una mansión segura y confortable.

-La celda de al lado esta también vacía -Comento Glenn.

-No, nos acomodaremos aquí todas -Contesto Olga rápidamente.

-Bien, os dejamos acomodaros -Dijo, echo un vistazo por la habitación, y haciendo un gesto a Tyrese se alejaron.

-Sería genial que nos permitieran darnos un baño ¿no crees? -Fantaseo Olga.

-¿Que nos permitieran? No somos sus rehenes,- Dijo dejando a Shelly en el suelo por primera vez -Seguro que nuestro olor es mas molesto para ellos que para nosotras, y nos lo hubieran ofrecido nada mas bajaron del coche.

-Bueno...aun así podrías decir que nos gustaría darnos un baño ¿no? -Comento Olga con voz distraída, como si realmente no le importase que Mara lo hiciera, aunque la joven sabia que ese era su objetivo desde que inicio la conversación. Por toda respuesta Mara encogió los hombros y enterró la cabeza dentro de su mochila para sacar sus escasas pertenencias.

Olga no era una mala mujer, era una mujer consentida, su difunto marido, David o San David, como lo calificaban Roland y Mara por su infinita paciencia, se había dedicado a cuidar y procurar que su mujer viviera como una reina, y ella se había dejado querer, convirtiéndose en un incapacitada profesional. Si Olga se había mantenido con vida durante cerca de un año era porque siempre había tenido la suerte de contar con alguien que diera la vida por ella, como David, y tras la muerte de éste su comportamiento fue aun peor al caer en una depresión que la convertía en la negatividad personificada. Mara mentiría si dijera que no había deseado su muerte en mas de una ocasión, bueno siendo sincera, en mas de un millar de ocasiones, sobretodo desde la falta de Roland, pero su amor por las niñas la impedía no cuidar también de su madre. No quería cargar también con la orfandad de las pequeñas sobre su conciencia.

Glenn y Tyreese se unieron al resto del grupo que se encontraban reunidos en el patio, la conversación ya estaba empezada cuando llegaron a su altura, pero estaba claro cual era el tema.

-Es lo más razonable, -Argumento Hershel, sentado sobre un bloque de hormigón al lado de sus muletas -esas pobres muchachas, solas no hubieran aguantado mucho mas con vida.

-Pero lo lógico hubiera sido informarnos antes -Se quejo Maggie

-¿Vamos a acoger a todo el que se cruce por el camino? -Pregunto Karen -Eso podría ser peligroso.

-Ellas no llegaron haciendo volar la puta torre -Recriminó Daryl -Había dos niñas ¿Pretendíais que las dejáramos de postre? -Pregunto indignado.

-No, y soy la que menos podría poner objeciones, pero...-Se quedo callada, y Glenn tomo la palabra.

-Cuantos mas seamos, mas tenemos que perder.

-Es cierto que no sabemos donde esta el gobernador, y que seria estúpido pensar que ya no es una amenaza -Explico Rick con su conciliador tono -Pero cerrarle las puertas a personas decente, a supervivientes como nosotros, o mejores incluso que nosotros no nos beneficia.

-Tal vez no quieran quedarse -Todos se giraron en dirección a Michonne que había tomado la palabra -Ellas piensan que esto es seguro, si supieran que un loco quiere destruir este lugar con todos dentro, tal vez prefieran irse y enfrentarse a lo que ya conocen.

-Cabe esa posibilidad -Afirmo Rick tras meditarlo unos segundos.

-De momento están muy débiles, por lo que he podido observar -Dijo Hershel

-Tu y todos -Sentencio Daryl con sorna

-Dejarlas descansar, de momento -Continuo -luego hablaremos con ellas mas tranquilamente. Es evidente que habrá que contarles nuestra situación.

En ese momento una anciana salio de forma agitada desde el interior del edificio,llamando la atención de todos.

-La chica, la chica nueva -Comenzó ha hablar mientras se acercaba -Se ha caído al suelo, no sabemos que la pasa.

Cuando Mara recupero el sentido todo la daba vueltas, y sentía que todo se estaba moviendo, literalmente ella se movía. Tras unos segundo comprendió que alguien la llevaba en brazos, dirigió la mirada hacia arriba en busca de un rostro, y reconoció al hombre de la ballesta, Daryl.

-Túmbala aquí -Ordeno Hershel con voz tranquila, y tomando asiento con dificultad, frente a ella observo que estaba despierta- ¿Como te encuentras?

Mara observo que el hombre apoyaba unas muletas en la pared y al bajar la mirada comprobó que le faltaba una pierna a partir de la rodilla.

-Avergonzada -Reconoció

-Bien, si tienes fuerzas para sentir vergüenza eso es bueno -Bromeo el hombre haciendo sentirla mucho mejor. -Estabas muy débil, no deberías de haberte levantado antes, y aun menos haberte ido.

-Tenia que hacerlo...-Se justifico la joven soltando un largo suspiro de agotamiento.

-Si, pero ya puedes descansar, y tu mente se ha dado cuenta, por eso te has desmayado.-Mara le miro sin comprender -No soy ningún experto, pero me atrevería a decir que antes te desmayaste al no poder aguantar mas la presión, al verte derrotada -Explico tomándola el pulso con suavidad, y los ojos de la chica se desviaron hacia Daryl apoyado en el marco de la puerta, el cual le devolvió la mirada encogiendo los hombros.-Y ahora al ver que todo había acabado bien, tu mente ha decidido darle a tu cuerpo el descanso que necesitas.

-Suena como si me fuera a morir...-Bromeo Mara

-Eres fuerte, te avergüenzas y bromeas -Comento el hombre dando unas palmadas suaves en la muñeca -no te morirás por esto.

-Soy Amaranta...

-La que no decae, la que no se marchita.- Dijo Hershel que conocía el significado del nombre.

-...La flor eterna -Concluyo ella asintiendo.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Carol apareció con una bandeja y una sonrisa en la celda donde descansaba Mara, pero la chica no estaba sola, junto a ella dormía Shelly como una gato enroscado, y Megan el la litera superior. Olga había caído en un sueño profundo nada mas tumbarse y no se había enterado del incidente del desmayo aun.

-Te traigo algo de comer -Susurro la mujer

-Tranquila, no despertaran -La informo mirando con una sonrisa a la pequeña a su lado y en un tono mas normal pero aun así bajo. -Las pobres llevan meses sin dormir una noche entera o sin tener pesadillas.

-No son tuyas ¿Verdad? -Pregunto a lo que Mara negó con la cabeza.

-Pero da igual, moriría por ellas. O mas bien, si vivo es por ellas.

Carol entendió sus palabras, en este mundo lo complicado, lo difícil, lo que requería mayor esfuerzo de todas las cosas, era seguir con vida, morir resultaba siempre demasiado fácil. Las dos se quedaron calladas, Amaranta comiendo con toda la compostura que supo tener después de no haber comido en un par de días, y Carol mirando a las dos niñas, por su mirada, triste y dolida, Amaranta dedujo que ella también había tenido una hija, la había tenido y ya no podía vivir por ella.

-¿Porque hay tantos niños y ancianos en este lugar? -Pregunto Mara cuando termino de comer -Dudo que fueran nativos de la prisión.

-Rick te explicara nuestra situación, y porqué estamos aquí. -Contesto Carol retirando la bandeja -Pero cuando hayas descansado como debes.

-Esta bien.- Se rindió la joven acomodándose, y viendo con los ojos entrecerrados como Carol salia de la celda.

"_Todo estaba cubierto por la niebla, no podía ver mas allá de un paso de donde se encontraba, escuchaba los sonidos de caminantes, pero no identificaba exactamente por donde estaban, pero no tenia miedo, solo sentía frió y hambre, sentía un frió que se le la metía por los huesos, y un hambre que la perforaba el estomago._

_Por algún estaño motivo se dirigía sin rumbo entre la niebla, sabia que debía llegar a algún sitio, pero no sabia ni cual era ese lugar ni porqué. De repente delante de ella apareció una casa de madera blanca, una casa colonial de campo, entro en ella, no era su casa, ni sabia quien la habitaba._

_Las niñas gritaron a lo lejos, y excitada se dirigió en su dirección acelerando el paso, iba en dirección a __los gritos, pero no corría. Shelly asustada apareció frente a ella, su expresión de pánico se acentuó, y la pequeña grito con mas fuerza, entonces solo la movió un instinto, se abalanzo hacia ella y la mordió en el cuello, acallando los gritos de la niñas y su propia hambre."_

Mara se despertó sobresaltada, Shelly aun dormía junto a ella, pero se levanto nerviosa, y comprobó con las manos y los ojos sus heridas, ¿podía ser que un caminante la hubiera herido? ¿se estaba trasformando sin saberlo? ¿acaso se estaba muriendo sin darse cuenta?. No parecía tener ninguna herida sospechosa, mordisco u arañazo que pudiera haber sido producido por un muerto. Entonces porque había soñado que era uno de ellos, había sido un sueño tan vivido, tan real, era un caminante que mordía a Shelly. Sabia que cuando te herían y sobrevivías te subía la fiebre y tenias visiones y perdías la lucidez, no había tenido fiebre alta, pero si unas décimas tras el primer desmayo por agotamiento hacia unas horas. Comenzó a ponerse mas nerviosa y ha agobiarse hasta sentir que le faltaba el aire, intento respirar hondo y cogió sus pantalones vaqueros de los pies de la cama y el suéter y se vistió.

Al salir de la celda se dio cuenta que estaba amaneciendo, pero ¿cuanto tiempo habría dormido? Apenas le habían parecido un par de horas. Los nervios y la desubicación la hicieron trastabillar, intento apoyarse en la pared para no caer, pero antes de poder acerco uno brazos la alcanzaron y las sostuvieron con fuerza.

-¡Ey! Mira que te gusta comer suelo -Dijo la voz áspera, ya familiar, tras de ella.-¿Estas bien?

-Si, gracias -Contesto intentando mantener el tipo -Pero te recuerdo que la primera vez me tiraste tu. -Le acuso con un mal fingido resentimiento.

-Culpable, pero es la segunda vez que te levanto.

Mara le miro esperando trasmitirle el agradecimiento que realmente sentía, y que su orgullo la negaba reconocer.

-Uno-dos, tu ganas -Reconoció, pero le freno antes de que se alejase -¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Otro?

-Bueno no, da igual buscare al medico -Dijo dándose cuenta que no conocía el nombre del anciano que la atendió.

-Es veterinario -Informo Daryl – y esta dormido aun, como todos los demás. -Era curiosos como la voz y el tono de ese hombre podían parecer tan agresivos sin que el mensaje lo fuera, sobretodo porque Mara suponía que en el fondo no era mal tipo, supuso que como se suele decir, el mundo le habría hecho así.- ¿Estas segura de que estas bien?

-Sí, no...no sé -Reconoció nerviosa -¿Tengo fiebre?

-Y yo que coño sé.

-No se si estoy infectada -Reconoció y hacerlo hizo que la voz se la quebrase – He he tenido un sueño raro, como las visiones que tienes cuando te muerden, y no se si tengo fiebre.

Daryl vio que esa chica estaba realmente asustada, su razón le decía que era imposible que estuviera infectada, el había estado presente la ultima vez que la joven había tenido contacto con los caminantes, y no la habían herido, y había pasado demasiado tiempo de aquello como para que se encontrase tan bien, aun así, se aproximo hacia ella de nuevo y puso la mano sobre su frente.

-No, no tienes.-Dijo sin mas

-¿Pero..?

-Si es la primera vez que tienes una puta pesadilla, eres una jodida afortunada -Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-No era una pesadilla, no he soñado que me mordían, ni a nadie que quisiera, he soñado que era uno de ellos, que ya era una de esas cosas y yo mordía a Shelly. -Y la voz le fallo de nuevo.

-No te vas a trasformar, de acuerdo -Le dijo Daryl con su tono pasivo agresivo característico -Antes te clavaré una de mis flechas. -y se dio la vuelta para salir del pabellón.

-¿Me lo prometes? -Pidió la joven completamente en serio.

Pero Daryl no llego a oírla, y salio.


	3. Horizonte

_Holita. Lo primero que tengo que hacer ante todo es agradecer los comentarios, muchísimas gracias. Si esta historia la escribo cada día es por el animo y la motivación que me dais. Y lo segundo es disculparme, pues creo que este cap. va a ser un pelín flojo. Pero lo considero necesario para poner a la protagonista en situación. Recuerdo que ella llega a la cárcel poco después del último ataque del Gob. y no conoce de nada a los personajes ni sus circunstancias. _

_Ademas os quiero preguntar que os parece que trate de otros personajes de TWD, siempre teniendo de protas a Daryl y Mara. En este capitulo hay una pequeña parte así, con Michonne y Carl, ¿ os gusta? o preferís que ignore al resto y me centre en los dos. _

_Muchas Gracias a todos. _

**Horizonte**

Los primeros ruidos de la mañana despertaron a Mara que había vuelto a la cama junto a la pequeña y estaba adormilada a su lado. Glenn y la chica joven, que había oído que se llamaba Maggie habían entrado hacia poco rato de hacer su guardia. Ella se pregunto porque hacían con tanta organización y seriedad la guardias. Ese era el lugar mas seguro que había visto hasta el momento y el grupo mas grande y organizado con el que se había cruzado desde hacia meses. Pero era innegable que en este nuevo mundo toda prevención era poca.

-Hola, buenos días- Susurro Megan en la litera superior con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué, tal has dormido?- La contesto.

La niña hizo un gesto de asentimiento, desde la muerte de su padre no había sido la misma, al igual que su madre. Shelly sin en cambio tenia esa vitalidad y adaptación de los pocos años, que la permitía hacerse a todas las circunstancias con facilidad. Mara pensaba que ya no recordaba a su padre y eso la daba mucha pena, pero en el fondo era una ventaja, poder olvidad con facilidad las penas, ojala ella pudiera ser igual.

-Tenemos que levantarnos e ir a ver como esta tu madre.-Le dijo a la niña mientras se giraba a despertar a su hermana- Neni, venga despierta -La pequeña hizo un gesto de hastió .-No me pongas esa cara que esto me duele mas a mi.

-Nooo...quiero dormir -Se quejo la pequeña rodeando a Mara con los brazos.

-No, tienes piernas, no te voy a coger.

-¡Joo! -Puso morritos y la joven accedió a cogerla.

-La tienes super mimada -La acuso Megan

-Y ¿a ti no? -Dijo saliendo tras la niña de la celda con una sonrisa.

Fueron hasta la celda donde se alojarían de hay en adelante, y encontraron a Olga todavía dormida, pero las niñas las despertaron. Olga tardo en darse cuenta de donde estaba, y en el primer momento se sobresalto al ver la celda y los barrotes pero en unos segundos recordó que había pasado el día anterior y se tranquilizo.

-Oye, voy a ir ha hablar con Rick, es el líder de esta comunidad. -La informo desde la puerta -No creo que tarde, pero podéis integraros, no me esperéis. -No espero a que Olga contestara y se marcho.

Michonne se acerco hasta donde estaba Carl y se sentó en los escalones junto a él con los brazos apoyados en las piernas le miro directamente buscando su mirada.

-Siento haberte contestado ayer de esa manera, se que tu ya no eres un niño.-Comenzó

-Da igual, todos me tratan como si lo fuera, como si yo fuera como Billi o los demás -Dijo refiriendose a los niños que habían llegado de Woodbury.

-Ellos también han perdido a sus padres y familia, como tu.- Le dijo Michonne

-No, no como yo.-Comento el pequeño mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Yo he estado sola, durante mucho tiempo, hasta que encontré a Andrea -Cambio de tema Michonne, había oído las circunstancias de la muerte de Lori, y no quería ir por ese tema. -Podría haberla dejado morir, ¿sabes? Creí que no la necesitaba, pero en el fondo si que lo hacia, aunque me di cuenta demasiado tarde .-Afirmo girando un poco la cabeza. -No apartes a la gente de ti, nadie puede sobrevivir solo.

Mara apareció por detrás de ellos un tanto perdida, no entendía cono la gente podía intentar escapar de una cárcel, a ella la parecía todo un esfuerzo simplemente ubicarse en ella.

-Perdonar, ¿Sabéis donde esta Rick? -Pregunto sin acercarse hasta ellos.

-Mi padre esta fuera -Dijo Carl girándose a contestarla,- En el patio Interior

-Gracias, Pero llevo diez minutos buscándole por todo el edificio y ahora ya no se ni por donde se sale de aquí.

-Yo te acompañaré -Se ofreció Michonne con gesto serio.

Dejaron al chico solo, y ambas se marcharon por los pasillos de la prisión.

-Así ¿Que cuidaste de todas ellas? -Pregunto de pronto la mujer de rastas

-Eso parece...

-No tienes pinta de heroína, la verdad.

-No pretendo serlo, solo me deje llevar y procure no ponerlas en peligro para no tener que hacerme el héroe -Dijo con voz cansada, no la gustaban los halagos, la ponían nerviosa, cuando Olga la decía que estaban vivas por ella sentía ansiedad, pero la mujer solo la miro y apretó los labios asintiendo.

-Rick esta ahí .-Dijo señalando con el dedo en su dirección.

-Gracias

Mara se acerco con paso tranquilo hasta su dirección, el hombre estaba con Tyreese inspeccionando las vallas, y comprobando su aguante y anclaje.

-Si despejamos todo esto los niños podrán estar aquí mas seguros, que fuera jugando. -Dijo el hombre de color.

-Si, tienes razón .-Dijo moviendo con fuerza una de las vallas -Es una gran idea.

-Así no tendrían que estar viendo las armas todo el rato

-Buenos días -Dijo Mara -Comenzáis temprano a trabajar,¿he?. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ser de ayuda -Se ofreció.

-Seguro que sí -Afirmo Rick sacudiéndose las manos.

-De acuerdo, pero quería hablar contigo de una cosa antes, si puedes, claro.-Pidió la chica.

-Yo voy a por unas bolsas y cajas para meter todo esto -Dijo Tyreese alejándose de ellos, y dejándolos solo a propósito.

Mara le siguió con la mirada y espero a que hubiera dejado el patio.

-Quiero que tu y tu gente sepáis que estamos muy ha agradecidos de esta oportunidad que nos habeis brindando y que haré lo que haga falta para ganarme nuestra comida y alojamiento.- Comenzó a explicar bajo la mirada azul profunda de Rick, esos ojos imponían. -Pero Olga, ella lo esta pasando muy mal, desde que perdió a su marido callo en una depresión, yo haré su parte si es necesario -La mirada de Rick se volvió reprobatoria. -Solo os pido que si hay algún problema de algún tipo me lo comuniquéis a mi directamente, ella no lleva bien la presión.

-Aquí todos hemos perdido gente, -Dijo Rick – por eso cuidamos los unos de los otros.

-Yo me ocupo de ellas -le contesto

-No Amaranta, aquí todos nos ocupamos de todos, y si tu amiga necesita ayuda no tendrás que ocuparte tu sola.-Sentencio

-Mara, llamarme Mara, por favor.

-Esta bien Mara, -Acepto Rick -Ahora entremos, tengo que decirte algo yo también, pero Carol me podido estar presente.

Los tres estaban en aquel despacho, una especie de sala de descanso para los trabajadores de la prisión, con una mesa redonda, silla, estanterías, un par de sillones y un sofá de tres plazas, en el que estaban sentados.

-Sé que os habéis acomodado, y tenéis pensado quedaros aquí -Comenzó diciendo Rick tras tocarse la nuca, a aquellas palabras atusaron a Mara -Pero debes saber que este lugar no es tan seguro como parece,- La respiración de Mara de acelero -Hemos sufrido ataques, no solo de caminantes, hay un hombre, un hombre con un grupo que quiere eliminarnos, destruir este sitio y a nosotros. A matado a compañeros nuestros antes- Explico Rick de la forma mas breve que supo. -La gente mayor, los niños y Karen, Tyreese y su hermana estaban en el grupo de ese hombre pero les abandono y se marcho armado. No Sabemos si volverá a atacarnos, hace un mes que no sabemos donde esta. Pero es una amenaza real, y debéis conocerla si pretendéis quedaros.

-¿Como? -Mara no entendía nada. -No lo entiendo. Un hombre os ha atacado, a matado a compañeros vuestros, ha abandonado a su gente, a la cual habéis acogido -Que era lo mas sorprendente de todo – Y aun así, seguramente os vuelva a atacar y intentar matar.

-Exacto -Dijo Rick recostándose en el respaldo -ahora tienes que decidir si te quieres quedar con esa amenaza o quieres seguir tu camino hay fuera.

-No es tan fácil...-Dijo Mara

-Claro que no -Dijo por fin Carol,- Pero aquí las niñas pueden estas seguras, las protegeremos, no solo serán tu responsabilidad.

-Pero, y si atacan... y las matan o se las llevan. -Mara volvía a tener esos terribles pensamientos y sintió ganas de llorar .-No me entendáis mal, yo... si solo fuera fuera por mi, me quedaría, lucharía hasta la muerte por este lugar, pero y si ellas...

-Crees que fueran tienen mas oportunidades -Pregunto Carol, ya entendía porque había querido ir, para convencerla de quedarse. - Aquí tenemos muros y gente que nos protegemos y ayudamos unos a otros.

-Si, es cierto. Pero...pero no se lo digáis a Olga.

-Ella merece saberlo -Dijo Carol.

-No, ella no lo merece. -Contesto con ira. -La conozco, pero no tomara ninguna decisión y tan solo cuestionara la mía, así que os lo pido por favor, si me dejáis quedarme y ayudaros a defender, mejorar y cuidar de este lugar ella no debe saber que puede haber peligro.

Cuando se disponían a salir de la sala, Mara sujeto a Carol y la retuvo. Haciendo que se quedasen solas.

-¿Qué paso con ese tipo? El que os quiere matar a todos -Pregunto Mara clavando la la mirada, ella hizo una gesto como negándose a contestar -He dicho que moriría sin dudarlo por este lugar y lo que contiene, incluyéndoos a vosotros, y es cierto. -Dijo con la mayor seriedad -Pero si las niñas pueden estar en peligro, necesito saber porqué.

Carol hizo un gesto para que volvieran a tomar asiento, cada una en un sillón, y un poco nerviosa comenzó ha hablar, y comenzó por el principio, el secuestro de Glenn y Maggie, la llegada de Michonne, el ataque a Woodbury y también le hablo de Merle, de Andrea, Axel y Oscar que habían muerto, la contó todo lo que habían vivido en aquella cárcel y fuera de ella por culpa de ese hombre que se hacia llamar gobernador.

-Y Rick trajo a todos los supervivientes de Woodbury a vivir con vosotros. -Dijo sin entenderlo aun .-Es un gran hombre, sin duda.

-Es honorable. -Concluyo Carol.

-Lo siento, siento vuestras perdidas. -Dijo Mara con verdadero pesar -Y por Daryl, se lo que es perder a un hermano mayor. El parece...

-Lo lleva por dentro.

Mara asintió, se levanto agradeciéndole a Carol todo lo que había hecho por ella, no solo contarle el trasfondo de su situación, sino también haber insistido en que se quedara, sin entender apenas aun porque lo hacia, y salieron de la habitación. Cuando Mara llego a su celda Olga estaba comiendo algo y las niñas no estaban.

-Han salido a jugar con otros niños -La explico Olga tras tragar la comida -Aquí hay mucho niños.

-Si, lo sé. Voy a ver comer algo y ha echar una mano -Dijo con segundas, pero Olga no se dio por aludida y siguió sentada comiendo.

Cuando acabo de limpiar el patio junto con el resto se alejo de la demás gente, necesitaba tiempo para estar sola, su tiempo de dolor. Y busco un sitio apartado para dejar salir las lagrimas. Y no pudo evitar pensar que ojala su hermano hubiera estado para descubrir ese lugar, ojala pudieran disfrutarlo juntos. Cuando ya casi había terminado su momento de dolor, vio a Daryl a lo lejos con su ballesta. Pensó en su historia, perder a su hermano para encontrarlo con el enemigo, y verlo morir al poco después. Sentía empatia por el, casi sin esforzarse. Cuanta rabia y dolor podía tener ese hombre dentro.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Daryl estaba a pocos pasos de distancia, rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas, y se levanto, pero el gesto no le paso inadvertido al él.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto con recelo, ella asintió y le sonrió amistosamente.

-He oído que habéis decidido quedaros pese a todo.

-Pese a todo este es el lugar mas seguro que conozco.- Dijo poniéndose a su altura y mirando al horizonte, el asintió. -Me han contado lo que paso con ese hombre, y siento lo de tu hermano.

-¿Quien te lo ha dicho? -Dijo poniéndose tenso y con una nota de dolor en su áspera voz.

-Carol, - Reconoció ella aclarándose la voz -Pero por que la obligue a contármelo.

-Te van los cotilleos -La acuso y subió la mano hasta el hombro sujetando la correo de la ballesta que tenia a la espalda.

-No, quería saber porqué motivo mis niñas podrían morir. -Dijo sin que la influyera la acusación y el asintió aceptan sus palabras.

-Merle...-Dijo apretando la mano que sujetaba la correa y el otro puño.

-Fue un héroe, -Sentencio Ella, lo cual sorprendió a Daryl. -Os intento salvar. Los hermanos mayores tienen esa extraña vocación.- Dijo con una sonrisa triste. -Aunque nosotros solo deseemos que se queden a nuestro lado, ellos se empeñan en protegernos con su vida.

Daryl dirigió la mirada hasta el mismo punto del horizonte que ella, y se quedo pensando a su lado, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien utilizaba la palabra héroe para describir a Merle, y aquello le hizo sentir mejor.

-¿Dijiste en serio lo de clavarme una de esas flechas si me fuera a convertir? -Pregunto sin desviar la mirada.- o pretendías que te dejase en paz.

-No, lo dije en serio.

-Gracias -Dijo y se marcho con paso lento, dejando a Daryl mirando el infinito.


	4. Ocupada

_No he podido evitarlo, como el anterior capitulo me parecía poco, por la escasa aparición de Daryl y demasiada puesta en situación sobre Mara y la cárcel, he terminado con este lo antes posible, Creo o espero al menos que un par de escenas os gusten u os saquen alguna sonrisa. Y he tenido que poner a Daryl con Judith por que es...no tengo palabras._

_También quiero pedir disculpas porque la historia valla lenta, en lo que el romanticismo se refiere, a mi también me apetecería darle mas "caña" pero seria forzar una situación y hacerla irreal a mi parecer, aunque acepto ideas. Pero os prometo que algo pasará en breves que unirá a los dos protagonistas._

_Pro ultimo, y por que lo considero lo mas importante agradecer a __**AryValentine**__ y también a__** RoseMarianela**__ los geniales comentarios y su animo. Sois la mejor y mayor motivación que hay. Millones, que digo, Billones de GRACIAS!_

Sin mas...

**OCUPADA**

Cuando entro en aquella sala la imagen le pareció irreal a la joven, Carol y una mujer mas mayor estaban preparando algo de comer, ayudadas por otra anciana que lavaba unos cuencos en una gran palangana, sentada junto a ellas estaba Beth con la pequeña en brazos que tomaba su biberón, y para rematar la estampa otra mujer que superaba los setenta hacia calceta en la esquina, aprovechando la luz que entraba por los cristales. Parecía una reunión familiar, una estampa cotidiana y normal, sino se hubiera producido dentro de una cárcel tras pasar un año del comiendo del Holocausto Zombi, como lo denominaba a Mara.

Por lo que la habían dicho todos los mayores y niños, menos los hijos de Rick y Hershel habían venido de Woodbury, y ella había contado unos 20 o 25, no sabía como denominar la decisión de Rick ante eso, era bueno, tonto o simplemente estaba loco. Solo los ancianos superaban la docena, aunque era cierto que muchos colaboraban en la cocina o reparación de cosas, si realmente sufrían un ataque no se podía contar con ellos para la defensa, por ello seguramente ese hombre, el gobernador, los dejo atrás.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda? -Pregunto la joven, y las mujeres negaron con un gesto siguiendo en sus tareas .-Hola pequeñaja, como zampas, te vas a poner enorme. -Dijo acercándose a Beth que la sonreía.- Voy a ver si alguien requiere mis servicios -Se despidió, volviendo a mirar aquella estampa tan reconfortante.

La galería estaba casi vacía, Glenn y Maggie dormían en una de las celdas tras la noche de guardia. Supuso que la gente había salido a disfrutar del sol. Fue hasta su celda y encontró a Olga tumbada en la cama.

-¿Te has movido algo durante todo el día? -Una parte de ella se odiaba por tratarla de aquel modo, pero otra la odiaba por ser de ese modo.

-No, estoy con la depre ¿Sabes?-La dijo sin levantarse.

-Y eso A: porque hemos encontrado un lugar seguro, B: porque comemos varias veces al día o C: porque ahora tus hijas pueden reír con ganas sin atraer a los mordedores, ¿cual es la opción correcta?

-No seas tan dura conmigo. -La dijo Olga -Hecho de menos a David, el hubiera disfrutado de este lugar.

-Ya...- Un ruido a su espalda hizo que Mara se fuera a dar la vuelta pero Olga la freno.

-No te vallas, entiéndeme. No puedo superarlo aun.

-Pues tienes que hacerlo, tus hijas, me oyes TUS hijas necesitan que estés bien, vale ya de lamentarte por todo. -Comenzó a recriminar -Ahora estamos aquí bien, a salvo, con la mejor oportunidad para poder ser felices o intentarlo al menos y qué haces, te quedas tumbada lamentándote por un baño, David no murió por esto, no murió para que te lamentase, murió para que pudierais vivir. -Cuando termino de hablar vio que Olga estaba llorando. Y para su sorpresa al darse la vuelta vio a Daryl tras de ella, él era el ruido de antes -¿Ahora eres un cotilla? -Le preguntó, y se fue camino a la enfermería.

Para su sorpresa Daryl la siguió, no intento pararla pero iba tras sus pasos, y cuando se canso de oírle tras de ella freno y se apoyo en la pared.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto con sequedad.

-¿Porqué coño la has dicho eso?- Pregunto, pero sin hostilidad.

-Eso a ti no te importa,- le contesto, pero sintió ganas de desahogarse .-Pero si lo hiciera, te diría que por que puedo, por que lo siento y por que lo necesito. -Y apoyada aun se inclino poniendo sus manos en las rodillas mirando al suelo.

-Y ¿porqué no te cagas en todo? -Comento

-Por qué no digo palabrotas en publico .-Contesto sonriendo.

-Pues hazlo en solitario, en vez de salir y llorar, sal y cágate en todo.- Mara giro la cara hacia él, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Como te atreves?- Le dijo con rabia.

-Venga, dilo..-La insistió.

-Eres...eres un cabrón. -Le insulto con toda su alma.

El solo puso una media sonrisa y se marcho por donde había venido.

Mara se quedo allí unos minutos, no quería volver a la galería de celdas, por lo que se dirigió a la enfermería, allí encontró a Hershel, con otros dos hombres mas a los que estaba atendiendo. Ella se quedo esperando un rato junto a la puerta y cuando salieron entro.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? -Pregunto guardando su instrumental.

-Si, algo cansada aun, pero infinitamente mejor.

-Te durará unos días, estabas agotada.- Dijo levantándose del taburete y apoyándose en la encimera para dejar las cosas, lo que le dio una idea a Mara -¿y por que has venido?

-Pues ahora que lo dice -Comenzó pensando como decirlo sin ser raro -Su pierna sana, ¿le molesta? Me refiero a que tendrá tirones por la noche y dolores.

-¿como lo sabes ? -Dijo volviendo a sentarse y tocándose la pierna sana.

-Bueno, mi madre es...era fisioterapeuta, tenia muchos pacientes con sus características, estuve ayudándola un tiempo, pero no soy titulada, aun así podría ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

-Y¿tu a que estudiabas? -Pregunto a lo que Mara contesto con una Sonrisa.

-Pero ¿que edad me echa? Tengo 25 años, soy o mas bien era educadora social, trabajaba en un centro con niños en riesgo de exclusión.

-Esta bien, -asintió el hombre -Si no te importa.

-Para nada, al contrario, necesito hacer algo, y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer y el resto no tanto mejor.

-La verdad, ahora todos los niños tienen esas características de tu antiguo trabajo.- Le dijo el hombre con tono triste.

-Si, lo sé, y también quiero intervenir con ellos.

-Entiendo.

Cuando salio de la enfermería, tras hablar un rato mas con Hershel el cual le parecía cada vez mas agradable , se sintió motivada, casi ilusionada como hacia muchísimo tiempo hacia que no lo estaba. Y se decidió por completo trabajar con los niños, es cierto que estos niños no eran hijos de delincuentes o drogadictos, como los niños con los que había trabajado anteriormente, pero habían perdido todo, incluido a sus padres. Y ella podía ayudar en algo.

La comida resulto un tanto extraña, Olga había decidido levantarse por fin, y las niñas parecían felices con los demás niños, a los que en raras ocasiones Carl se unía, el resto hablaban entre ellos animadamente pero con tranquilidad, pero Mara se sentía extraña, era normal, llevaba poco tiempo. Hecho de menos a Michonne pero supuso que estaría haciendo la guardia fuera. Y pensó que ese trabajo también lo podría hacer ella. Sentía la necesidad de mantenerse ocupada, algo la decía que si paraba de pensar o de hacer se vendría abajo.

¿Porqué era tan débil? Se preguntaba, hacia dos mese que Roland no estaba, dos meses y no lo superaba, en ese mundo toda la gente había sufrido cosas horribles, y lo superaban y seguían adelante y ella en el fondo era igual que Olga, seguía lamentándose por perder a su hermano. Intento apartar esos pensamientos y de pronto una escena la hizo creer que estaba soñando.

-Hola gamberrilla -Dijo Daryl cogiendo en brazos a Judith -¿Que pasa sinvergonzona? Tienes ganas de dormirte ¿he? -Dijo acercando la cara a la pequeña niña, la cual intento cogerla con sus pequeñas manitas.

-Deja, la llevare a la cuna- Dijo Carol.

-No, lo hago yo.- Dijo Daryl poniendo una mano en su hombro para que no se levantará. Y con la niña en brazos salio de la habitación.

Mara le siguió con la mirada, estaba asombrada, quien iba a decir que Don. Insulto gratuito, tenia sensibilidad infantil. Eso si era una sorpresa, parecía que en esta prisión todo eran comportamientos sorprendentes.

…...

-¡Rick! -Llamo desde el otro lado del patio, este se paro en seco y se cubrió los ojos con la mano para evitar el reflejo del sol.

-Si es por lo de Hershel, él ya me lo ha comentado, me parece una gran idea,- La comento -No hace falta que me pidas permiso...

-No, no es eso.-Dijo la chica haciendo un gesto con la mano como si espantase una mosca. -Quería pedirte si me puedes poner un turno de guardia. Me gustaría ocuparme de algo.

-Ya te ocupas de muchas cosas -La contesto pero la mirada inquisitiva de la joven le hizo cambiar de parecer,- Pero esta bien, si quieres hacer guardia. Pero hoy no, los turnos están asignados, mañana te diré tu hora.

-Vale .-Dijo satisfecha. Y se marcho de regreso al pabellón.

Rick siguió su camino hasta que se encontró con Daryl y Tyreese. Había dejado a Glenn y Maggie al mando y a Michonne en la guardia. Los tres montaron en el Hyundai, sin hacer ningún comentario. Y salieron de la prisión dejando a Carol cerrando la verga, la cual les hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Deberíamos ir hacia el oeste -Dijo Daryl -Hay una zona de fabricas y talleres, tal vez ese cabrón este por allí.- Dijo señalando un mapa de carretera que Rick miro con el rabillo del ojo asintiendo.

Tyreese estaba detrás callado, una parte de él deseaba no encontrar nunca al gobernados, ni tener que enfrentarse a él, pero la otra deseaba deshacerse de ese peligro cuanto antes.

-¿Que opináis de Amaranta? -Pregunto Rick sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

-Es trabajadora, se la ve decidida -Dijo Tyreese.

-Pufh..sino para sufrira otro maldito desmayo -Apunto Daryl -O explotara de verdad. -Recordando su conversación con la otra mujer.

-¿Porqué lo dices? -Pregunto con curiosidad Tyreese desde atrás.

-No sé, -Dijo estirando un poco el cuello y pasando los dedos bajo su nariz, no iba a contar la escena de las celdas. -Supongo que se pide demasiado.

-Sí, yo también lo he notado.-Afirmo Rick .-Pero no creo que sea un problema.

-Ha estado prácticamente sola durante mucho tiempo. -Comento Tyreese -Agradece lo que tenemos.

-La otra mujer, Olga, tiene una depresión desde la muerte de su marido. -Explico Rick con tono serio.

-Ahora lo llaman así...-Comento Daryl desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

-Fue Mara quien me lo comento,- Le explico Rick.

-¿Mara? -Pregunto Daryl mirándole de nuevo con recelo

-Dijo que prefiere que la llamemos Mara -Explico -y me pidió que no presionáramos a Olga, que ella se ocuparía de su parte.

-Curioso...- Dijo Daryl para si mismo. Aquella chica increpaba a la mujer por su comportamiento, pero la protegía previamente de otros ataques.

-Y lo esta haciendo, -Afirmo Tyreese, -Nos ha ayudado a preparar el patio para los niños, y a inventado unos cuantos juego, por lo visto antes trabajaba con niños.

-Era educadora o algo así con niños con problemas, por lo que me ha dicho Hershel.-Dijo Rick.- A él le tiene ganado, se ha ofrecido a... bueno... darle masajes en la pierna, para que no se le cargue. -Daryl le miro levantando las cejas, Y Rick no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto. -Sabe de esas cosas.

-Ya...sabe de masajes -Dijo con sorna, haciendo que sus acompañantes sonrieran y levantando aquella tensión palpable por el destino del viaje.

Siguieron el camino en silencio hasta llegar a la zona de fabricas.

-Solo echaremos un vistazo, -Recordó Rick -Al menor indicio de peligro regresamos al coche,- Espero que ambos asintiera -Nadie sabe donde estamos realmente.

-Vamos pa´alla .-Dijo Daryl saliendo del coche y preparando su ballesta.

Caminaron con sigilo paro las calles, apenas había coches estacionados y todos parecían llevar allí desde el comienzo del fin del mundo, recorrieron unas cuantas manzanas comprobando que hacia mucho tiempo que esas calles no eran transitadas. Pero al girar una esquina vieron a tres caminantes paseando sin rumbo.

-¿Que hacemos? -Pregunto Daryl, a lo que Rick contesto con un gesto para que volvieran.

De camino al coche mas tranquilos, Rick comenzó ha hablar de nuevo en voz baja.

-No parece que esto sea el refugio de nadie, por lo menos esta zona.- Dijo a sus compañeros -Nos adentraremos mas otro día, se hace tarde.

Daryl miro al cielo, y vio que el ocaso había comenzado.

-Justo para cenar.- Concluyo.

Cuando Carol salio al patio para avisar de la cena a los niños, encontró a Mara con ellos, los estaba enseñando un juego parecido el pañuelo, pero que tenían que dar abrazos y besos a sus contrincante.

-Venga, mañana os enseño otro mejor aun .-Dijo la joven entrando con los niños, cuando Shelly salto sobre su espalda -¡Ah!...Neni, espera.

-Yo soy tu Neni, ¿verdad? -Dijo la niña con voz lastimera.

-Si, Claro. -La confirmo -Pero tienes que ir a cogerme sitio al lado tuyo para la cena antes de que nos lo quiten. -Lo cual la niña fue corriendo a realizar.

-Esta un poco celosa .-La dijo Carol siguiendo a la niña con la mirada.

-¿Un poco? -Pregunto con cara de asombro haciendo que la mujer riera.

-Es normal, hasta ahora eras toda suya y ahora te tiene que compartir.

-Sí, no me hecho novio para que no me controlen, y me enamoro de una niña que me manipula. La historia de mi vida. -Dijo Mara mirando al cielo.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería Mara observo que tanto Glenn como Maggie se dirigían miradas nerviosas, y Hershel también estaba un poco agitado, sabia que eran familia y penso que fuera algún asunto personal, pero cuando tanto Sasha como Carol mostraron el mismo comportamiento Mara supo que había algo más. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando comenzó a ayudar a repartir la comida con estando ausentes tanto Rick, Daryl y Tyreese.

Ya estaba todo preparado cuando Carl entro junto con Beth, y miro a Maggie asintiendo con media sonrisa dibujada en la cara, y la joven vio como Sasha no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Tras aquello todo fue mas relajado. Cuando se dirigía a al pabellón de celdas Mara se cruzo con Tyreese, y se atrevió ha preguntarle, Sabia que de los tres el era el mas fácil de pillar en un quiebro.

-¿Todo ha ido bien? -Pregunto sin dar mas datos, el hombre la miró con extrañeza sin embargo contesto.

-Sí, no hemos encontrado a nadie. -Mara puso un gesto ambiguo y él volvió a caer en la trampa -Cuanto mas lejos este mas seguros estamos. -Y ella asintió por toda respuesta.

¡Bingo! No necesitaba saber más, habían salido en busca de el Gobernador. Por eso todos estaban tan nerviosos. Tal vez Daryl tuviera razón y fuera una cotilla, pero saber que pasaba en su nuevo hogar la tranquilizaba. Hogar, ahora tenia un sitio a lo que llamar hogar, quien lo iba a decir hace 48 horas tan solo. Se tumbo en la cama agotada pero satisfecha, ese día había sido feliz, no solo había sobrevivido, lo había disfrutado en parte.

Y se dijo a si mismas en un susurro.

-Mañana tengo que asearme en condiciones, se acabó el lavado de gato. -Sonrió al techo, y abrazo a la niña junto a ella, y se dejo llevar en brazos de Morfeo


	5. Esperanza

_Traigo otro capitulo que tenia pensado escribir con otro argumento, pero no se porque esta historia tiene la rara costumbre de trazar su propio camino sin que se lo pueda evitar. _

_Ademas quiero aclarar una serie de cosas, que algún amigo que ha leído mis capis publicados hasta la fecha me ha comentado. _

_1- Michonne decide hablar con Carl, porque él fue quien decide realmente que se quede en el grupo y Rick se lo dice directamente en la serie, por lo que para mi creo que ella a creado un vinculo con el crio que tras la 3ª temporada intentara mantener._

_2-Sé que es cierto que a Tyresse le pongo algo miedoso, pero es la impresión que me ha dado en pantalla, no miedoso, si no cauto y que evita la violencia o el peligro gratuito._

_3-Adelantándome a que a alguien le pueda sorprender la petición que hace Maggie a la protagonista, quiero decir que me he basado en el capitulo de la 2ªtem. Donde estando Beth catatónica perdida se niega a que Glenn se ponga en peligro para ir a buscar a su padre. Creo que tras lo ultimo salido la reacción que describo podría ser viable._

_Todo esto es a mi forma de ver y entender los personajes, no quiero decir que vallan a actuar así en la serie original, ni mucho menos. Y evidentemente si alguien tiene otro punto de vista, me encantara conocerlo. _

_Y lo mas importante al final, justo antes de empezar capitulo, por que sin ellas este capitulo no estaría colgado aquí a día de hoy._

_**AryValentine**,__** RoseMarianela **__y __**Rucchee **_mil gracias por los comentarios, esta historia es en parte parte vuestra por la motivación que me proporcionáis con los reviews que me escribís.

**Esperanza**

Por fin después de mucho tiempo Mara se sentía limpia, fresca y aseada. Y para rematar la ropa que llevaba olía a limpio también. Era como un sueño. Se dio cuenta como valoraba esas cosas, una noche de sueño sin sobresaltos, algo que comer para acallar el estomago y jabón. Las cosas que antes había dado por sentado ahora eran lujos.

Se dirigió al encuentro de Tyreese para ver si la necesitaba en alguna parte de la prisión para desmantelar o limpiar algún sitio, pero la informo que no había mucho que hacer de momento. Así que se marcho a la enfermería para comprobar como andaba de surtida, y así comenzar su labor de fisioterapeuta. Encontró a Hershel allí haciendo lo que parecía un inventario de los materiales.

¡Buenos días! -Dijo con una amplia sonrisa -¿Inventario? - El hombre asintió volviendo la vista a la lista que apuntaba.

-Tienen todo esto revuelto. - Explico -Intentaron saquearlo sin mucho éxito.

-O tal vez no encontrar lo que andaban buscando - de nuevo el hombre la miro comprendiendo sus palabras. Si se había producido un motín mucho presos antes de intentar escapar habrían ido a conseguir drogas, incluso antes que armas.

-Bueno, pues vengo a echar una mano. También necesito saber si contamos con ciertos productos para poder hacer masajes. - explico la joven, a lo que el hombre asintió.

-Creo que lo de uso tópico esta en aquel armario. - informo apuntado con el lápiz.- No esta muy destartalado.

La joven se remango y se adueño de otro bloc de notas y un lápiz. Ayudándose de las manos subió a la encimera y abrió el armario para empezar a enumerar los productos.

-¿Cuando le parece que comencemos la terapia? - pregunto de pronto volviéndose hacia el hombre.

-Tu eres la profesional - a lo que la joven contesto con un gesto de modestia - ¿cuando te parece bien?.

-No hay ningún motivo para esperar. Y el mejor momento del día seria a principio de la tarde para que el musculo no este demasiado cargado y permanezca así hasta la noche. - El hombre asintió conforme y siguió con su labor al igual que la joven.

A mitad de la mañana Mara salio a descansar y tomar un poco de aire al patio. Cuando encontró a Rick de camino. Se acerco a preguntar por su turno de guardia, y este la informo de como lo tenían organizado.

- Veras para poder organizarnos de la mejor forma posible con las guardias y el resto de ocupaciones los turnos son de tres horas. -Comenzó a explicarla. -Individualmente durante el día y en parejas por la noche. Cada semana se realizan cuatro guardias por el día, dos por la noche y se descansa otro día.¿Entiendes?-A lo que Mara asintió -Hay una hoja donde apuntarse para toda la semana, no puedes repetir horario .-Y mirándola con mas intensidad -Y el día de descanso es obligatorio.

-Vale...-Sonrió como una niña siendo reprendida -Donde esta esa hoja.

-En la Torre Este. -La informo señalando la torre a su espalda .-Es la que queda mas cerca después de que esta volara. -Y movió la cabeza hacia la torre cercana medio destruida.

Mara volteo los ojos se abrieron lo máximo posible.

-Un momento, esto paso estando vosotros aquí -Y tras terminar la frase comprendió lo que significaba -¿Lo hizo él, el Gobernador?

-¿No creerías que atacaron con dos escopetas y unos palos un sitio como este?. -La pregunto Rick de forma retorica.-Tranquila, les repelimos.

-Ya...-Pero sus ojos seguían mirando la torre derrumbada.- Me..me voy a apuntar.

La lista estaba en la garita de la torre por lo que Mara subió los escalones a paso ligero, al llegar a lo alto se sentía un poco exhausta, debía mejorar el fondo físico cuanto antes. Karen estaba de vigilancia en aquel momento.

-Te unes al grupo me han dicho. ¿Te han explicado como va?

-Si, cuatro días, dos noches, un descanso y sin repetir horas ¿No?

-Exacto. Puedes elegir eres de la primeras.

Era cierto, solo figuraban los nombres de Glenn, Maggie y Karen en el listado, estuvo un rato cavilando los horarios que la vendrían mejor, cuando reparo que Glenn y su novia se habían apuntado juntos en las noches, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. La voz de Daryl a su espalda la sobresalto.

-He...-Dijo a modo de saludo.

Mara maldijo interiormente, desde el, no sabia determinarlo, en el pasillo de la enfermería, ella había intentado evitarlo casi inconscientemente, la había molestado realmente que la recriminara sus momentos de dolor, recordar su comentario la ponía furiosa.

-¿Te unes a las guardias? Pregunto Daryl apoyándose en la encimera junto a ella, pero ella asintió con frialdad sin quitar la vista del papel.

-Hasta luego .-Se despidió Karen que bajo sin darle tiempo a Mara a acompañarla, aun no había terminado de apuntar sus horas.

Daryl no se apartaba de su lado y la estaba poniendo nerviosa, lo que la hizo soltar un suspiro.

-No es tan difícil, joder -La dijo el- Solo pon tu nombre en seis malditos espacios, tienes de sobra.

-¡Déjame en paz! -Soltó sin pensar

-¿Que coño te pasa? -Pregunto extrañado, había supuesto que explotaría, pero no por esa mierda.

-Que estoy cabreada contigo, no puedes recriminarme mis debilidades y pretender que no me afecte. -Dijo volviéndose hacia él

-Eh..eh ¿Cuando leches te he dicho yo a ti nada?

-Da igual -Paso de seguir con aquello y volvió la vista al papel.

-Oh, no jodas qué es por lo de ayer -Dijo Daryl tras pensar unos segundos y ella soltó un bufido como única respuesta.-Solo te di un consejo...

-Pues no lo necesito. -Le corto elevando el tono .-Acaso te he pedido consejo o te he dicho como debes aceptar tu la muerte de tu hermano, no. Pues deja que los demás hagamos las cosas como cree..-Sin previo aviso la falto el aire.

No, no, eso no podía estar pasándola ahora, nunca la había pasado antes, el dolor venia cuando ella le dejaba salir, nunca había perdido el control, Se esforzó por respirar y recuperar el control y girándose apoyo las manos en la mesa.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Daryl un tanto alarmado y acercándose a ella.

-Deja de preguntarme eso .-Le pidió entre las respiraciones, el levanto la mano para tocarla -No, no -Le pidió, el contacto la derrumbaría, pero el hizo caso omiso a su petición mirándola a los ojos y la acaricio el cabello, y ella se derrumbo.

-Tranquila. Shhh... -dijo en tono bajo con su áspera voz, y ella negó con la cabeza como si luchando aun por controlar las lagrimas .-Eh, eh... Shhh... esta bien.

Daryl la obligo a girarse hacia el y la apoyo frente a su hombro, por un momento el pensó que le iba a rodear con los brazos, pero se abrazo a si misma como si la doliera la tripa, y el siguió mesando su pelo. De alguna manera él sabía que era la primera vez que alguien la consolaba por su perdida, y llevaba razón.

-No se lo cuentes...-Comenzó a decir ella cuando las lagrimas cesaron, pero Daryl la mando callar.

Se sentía avergonzada al apartarse de él y al limpiarse las lagrimas no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara directamente. No había llorado delante de alguien desde que su madre fuera infectada, y entonces tan solo lo hizo con su hermano, que era su otra mitad así que no contaba realmente.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? -Pregunto Daryl rompiendo el hielo.

-Lo siento...

-Da igual...El Gobernados a perdido una gran oportunidad para darnos por culo mientras no miraba, eso es todo.

-O la guardia es cierto...

-¿He? Da igual, Glenn y Maggie no se pasan la noche observando el paisaje, eso seguro.-Dijo con tono socarrón y Mara sonrió.

-Lo...-Se freno antes de que Daryl la volviera a callar -No debí enfadarme contigo por aquello, -Se disculpo.

-Phuff...-Y aparto la mirada de ella.

Mara termino de rellenar el cuadrante y se marcho dejando a Daryl con la guardia.

El la observo alejarse de la torre en dirección al edificio, en cierta manera sabia por lo que estaba pasando, podía sentirse identificado con ella, su perdida había sido la misma, el había visto durante toda su vida a Merle como su ejemplo a seguir, él era su referente, dejar Atlanta sin él había sido lo mas duro que había tenido que hacer, hasta aquel entonces, claro. No le había dicho a nadie que Merle se había convertido, ni que el lo había eliminado. Ni siquiera a Carol o a Rick. No quería hablar de ello, realmente, no podía decir aquello en voz alta aun. Pensó que Merle pensaría que era una nenaza, que él fanfarronearía sobre haber machacado la cabeza de su propio hermano al verlo convertido en una de esas cosas. Pero si de algo se había dado cuenta durante su tiempo separados, era que él no se parecía a su hermano, para bien o para mal.

…...

-No es algo agradable a la vista .-Afirmo Hershel

-Enséñamela. No me voy a horrorizar la verla .-Dijo Mara .-Ya he tratado con cosas parecidas, dije que tengo experiencia.

Glenn se quedo parado sin atreverse a entrar en la celda, que diablos estaba pasando dentro era algo que no estaba seguro de querer saber.

-Bueno...no va del todo mal. -Analizo la joven .- Pero deberías ejercitarla, estos músculos si no se usan se atrofian. Deberías intentar levantar cuando estas tumbado, para usarlos al menos un poco.

-Gracias por esta terapia .-Dijo el hombre al poco.

-No se merecen, cuidaste de mi cuando llegue aquí, dos veces .-Dijo con sincero cariño, aquel hombre le recordaba a su abuelo materno, uno de los tres hombres de su vida como solía decir ella, junto con su padre y su hermano.

Mara salio con la botella de alcohol de 96º en la mano se topo con Glenn el cual la observo de manera estaña. Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Ho...hola ¿Que tal? -Dijo tartamudeando.

-Bien .-Dijo ella extrañada pero se alejo hacia su celda.

Evidentemente Olga estaba allí, su parte sarcástica la decía que a lo mejor padecía agorafobia no diagnosticada, y por eso se negaba a dejar su cama sin obligación directa, pero sabía que solo padecía una severa apatía crónica. Pero para su sorpresa esta vez estaba haciendo algo. Doblaba camisetas, lentamente como si la tela de aquellas prendas se fuera a romper si le ponía ganas, pero estaba haciendo algo útil al fin y al cabo.

-¿No te quedas aquí conmigo? -La pregunto cuando vio que Mara dejaba la botella de Alcohol de 96º y volvía.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. -La contesto

-Siempre tienes cosas que hacer, apenas te veo durante todo el día.-Dijo la mujer con voz débil .-Me paso el día aquí sola...

-No te pases el día aquí.

-Ya...pero las otras mujeres son muy mayores y no se de que hablar con ellas.

-Inténtalo, veras que diver...-La dijo, como si se tratase de un niño que no quería participar en un actividad propuesta junto a sus compañeros .-Luego me cuentas.

Cuando llegó al patio de los niños se encontró a Rick y Tyreese jugando con ellos al baloncesto. Sonrió al ver la escena, y se apoyo junto a Maggie en la pared, a unos metros de Daryl que, sentado en el suelo también los miraba sin participar, pareciendo un niño enfadado.

-Tyreese encontró la pelota y desde entonces no han parado .-Explico Maggie

-Los hombres no cambian, en mitad de un Holocausto Zombi ven un balón y pierden la cabeza.- Afirmo Mara.

-Cierto...-Dijo sonriendo -Nunca había escuchado definir esto como Holocausto, seria mejor decir Apocalipsis, ¿no crees?

-Apocalipsis Zombi le pega mas, Cierto.- Afirmo mirándola.

-Me han dicho que te gusta colaborar en la tareas.

-Me gusta se útil ¿Porqué? -Pregunto Mara.

Maggie torció el gesto como queriendo buscar las palabras adecuadas para lo que intentaba decir. Y miro a Daryl que parecía perdido en sus pensamiento.

-Es complicado .-Comenzó utilizando un tono de voz mas bajo. -Glenn y yo nos ocupábamos de conseguir cosas, comida y cosas necesarias. -Explico la joven antes de hacer otra pausa para pensar. -La última vez...bueno...

-Carol me comento un poco todo lo del gobernador, se que os cogieron a ambos. -La indico Mara facilitándole la explicación.

-Sí, y no me siento segura de que podamos salir de nuevo. Siento preguntártelo tan directamente pero...¿Me gustaría saber si tu estarías dispuesta?

-Lo entiendo, yo tampoco podría tener confianza después de aquello. -La justifico. -He estado haciendo eso durante meses, incluso sola.

-No sería inmediatamente, tenemos comida suficiente con lo que encontramos aquí y lo que se almacenaba en Woodbury, pero me quedaría mas tranquila si supiera que alguien podría relevarme.

-Estate tranquila entonces, el testigo es mio.

-Muchas gracias .-Dijo la joven mirando a Mara directamente y sus ojos eran sinceros.

-No hay de qué, tu me descubriste, es cierto que luego Daryl me placo y me esposaron, pero si no hubiera sido por ti, hubiera vuelto al coche y seguido camino. Y a saber donde estaría, en vez de ver un partido de Baloncesto.

-Rara forma de verlo.

-Esto es el Apocalipsis Zombi, habrá que ser positivos.

Cuando Maggie se marcho Mara se aproximo a Daryl y se sentó cerca encogiendo las piernas, pero se quedo callada sin molestarle, y siguió viendo el partido.

-¿Estas mejor? -Comenzó él

-SÍ. -Y giro la cara para mirarle. -Solo es durante ese rato.

-Aha

-¿No juegas? -Pregunto esta vez ella.

-No soy de deportes de equipo.- Contestó con convicción, y el pensamiento de decirle que probarlo seria "diver" se le paso por la cabeza a ella, pero lo descarto.

-Eso piensas tú, pero formas parte de este.- Dijo refiriéndose al grupo -Si te hubiera conocido siendo un niño con un par de dinámicas te hubiera convertido en un pro-team.

-Esos niños con los que trabajabas ¿Te importaban? -Preguntó con seriedad.

-Mis niños hacían que el sueldo ni importara, que las vacaciones se hicieran largas, y que me costase mas regresar a casa que ir al trabajo -dijo elevando la vista al cielo. -Ojala alguno...Esos niños eran muy fuertes, habían vivido infiernos con sus familias, pero todos los días sonreían y soñaban-Parecía intentar convencerse de que podía ser posible que estuvieran vivos– Claro que me importaban, mas que nada. Evacuaron el centro de urgencia, informaron a los externos que podíamos ir a Atlanta con ellos en el fin de semana, y fui a prepararme, pero todo se derrumbo, y Atlanta cayo.

-En Atlanta vimos una residencia, era protegida por familiares y enfermeros -La consoló Daryl. -Nunca se sabe.

-¿Insinúas que vuela? -Pregunto confusa.

-No, que mantengas la esperanza -contesto.


	6. Infarto

_Buenas! Os traigo un adelanto, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Es un capitulo mas corto que los anteriores, poco mas de la mitad. Es un capitulo bisagra, con el quiero terminar la etapa de explicar y comenzar la de desarrollar. No se si me explico, jeje. _

_Hasta este capitulo no ha pasado mucha cosa, me he limitado a explicar como es la situación en la prisión y definir a mi OC, su propia situación y los rolles que cada uno desempeñan en la historia. A partir de este capitulo comenzare una trama, que aunque se basa mínimamente en los cómic, se desvincula de la trama original de la Serie. Y se admiten sugerencias...jejeje_

_Agradezco el apoyo a todos los lectores, y los comentarios que tanto me motivan, y que no son cargantes para nada ;), jejeje. Espero no tardar en subir la continuación. Que ademas será el Cap 7, y ese numero es mi favorito, así que espero sea un gran capitulo que os guste mucho._

**INFARTO**

En lo alto de la torre Michonne estaba esperando su relevo en solitario, se acercaba el mediodía, según la posición del sol, y supuso que la chica nueva no tardaría en llegar. No habían coincidido mucho en los días que la chica llevaba en la prisión, parecía siempre ir de un lado a otro haciendo cosas sin dejar sitio al descanso. Aun así la chica le caía bien, se había adaptado sin problemas y había intentado resultar útil.

-Siento el retraso... -Oyó la voz suave tras su espalda. Michonne se giro hacia ella y asintió cogiendo su espada de la pared. -Es muy bonita -afirmo Amaranta.

-¿Te gustan las Katanas? -Pregunto mirando su arma.

-Sí, pero no se manejarla. Mi padre era profesor de Karate, e intento aprender también Kendo, pero por lo visto mi madre se lo prohibió, no quería armas en casa.- Explico la joven.

-Tu padre era asiático ¿No? -Pregunto la mujer de rastas observando que la chica si tenia un leve aire oriental en sus rasgos.

-Su madre, mi abuela, era de Japón.

-Pero Karate si aprendiste algo...

-Si, de Karate soy cinturón negro, -dijo sonriendo con cierta vergüenza. -Pero contra los caminantes sirve de poco.

-Es mejor que no saberlo.

-Si, supongo...¿Tú porque aprendiste Kendo? -Pregunto curiosa Mara. -No es común entre occidentales.

-Porqué sirve contra todo tipo de bestias -Contesto tras un rato en silencio, Mara no supo como entender eso y se quedo en silencio. -Me bajo.

Mara entro de nuevo a la garita y se dirigió hasta la hoja de guardias, comprobó que la habían cambia un turno, el de dentro de dos días a primera hora, y habían apuntado a Rick en su lugar, pasándola a la tarde. Sería para poder salir en busca del Gobernador, se dijo, y lo no la molesto. Pero se puso tensa cuando se dio cuenta que el primer turno de noche lo haría con Daryl. No se había preguntado quien la tocaría como compañero de la noche. Pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

Paso su guardia sentada, con el rifle de tirador a su lado, escrutando el paisaje frente a la prisión, y apretando una pelota blanda antiestrés. Aprovecho para dejar salir el dolor en silencio, mejor ahora que esperar y volver a perder el control como el día anterior. Aun se sentía avergonzada por lo que había pasado, si hubiera sido inevitable hubiera preferido que sucediera frente a Carol o Hershel y no junto a Daryl. Aunque sabía de cierta manera que el podía llegar a comprender como ningún otro del grupo, hubiera preferido que no la viera hundirse, él había pasado por algo semejante, o mayor aun, y no se había hundido. Se preguntaba si llegaría el día que no recordase a su hermano, si Daryl también pensaba en Merle cuando se quedaba callado aparte, si pertenecer a un grupo unido, semejante a una familia te hacía superar la perdida de la única familia que te quedaba, de la única persona que había estado contigo siempre.

Cuando Glenn llegó Mara lo saludo desde fuera con un gesto de cabeza.

-Hey -dijo a modo de saludo y se fijo en una pequeña pelota que la chica apretaba entre las manos. -¿Estas nerviosa?

-¿Qué? -Dijo sin entender y reparo que el asiático miraba su pelota .-No, quiero fortalecer las manos para poder hacer mis masajes.

-Ahh...los masajes.-Pero algo le decía a la joven que no lo entendía realmente.

-Si voy a realizar una terapia con Hershel y tal vez mas gente que tenga dolores musculares, contracturas y similares, necesito tener las manos fuerte y ejercitadas, o seré yo la que acabe con una lesión. -Le explico viendo como el rostro del chico cambio de expresión según ella iba hablando.

-Ahh...esos masajes... -Mara le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada ante su comentario y el joven callo.

-¿Que masajes pensabas? -Pregunto sorprendida.

-No, nada...pensé que te dedicabas a los niños. -Se justifico, intentando salir airoso de aquella conversación, sin tener que explicar lo que había creído el día anterior.

-También, pero mi madre era fisio y durante un tiempo aprendí con ella...

-Bueno...tendrás cosas que hacer.

-Si, Buena guardia .-Se despidió la joven antes de irse.

Mara fue al pabellón, cuando entro en la cafetería que servia de comedor y cocina a todos, se sorprendió descubriendo que estaba hambrienta. No vio a nadie por alli, todos habían comido hacia rato. Hecho un vistazo por las encimeras y los estantes para ver si encontraba alguna sobra, pero no tuvo suerte.

-¿Te puedo ayudar? -La pregunto Carol sobresaltándola.

-¡Dios! Me has asustado, creía que no quedaba nadie -explicó. -Buscaba restos para comer.

-Queda un poco de alubias con algo de carne, pero puedes hacerte lo que quieras -informo Carol mientras entraba en la despensa.

-Las alubias están bien...

-No eres de cocinar -dijo la mujer, saliendo con un tupperware que sirvió en uno de los platos de la prisión

-Para nada -confirmo con rotundidad y ambas sonrieron.

-A mi me relaja mucho,hace que me olvide de todo.

Ambas tomaron asiento y charlaron mientras la joven comía, Mara apreciaba a Carol, no solo por la hubiera aceptado desde el principio, sino por su carácter y personalidad. No la costaba mucho detectar que Carol había sido maltratada, seguramente por su marido, y también sabía que había perdido a su hija, y hay estaba intentado ser útil a todo el grupo, adaptándose a las circunstancias y cuidando de quien se lo permitiera. Ojala Olga hubiera sido la mitad de fuerte que Carol, se decia la chica.

Tras recoger, ambas se dirigieron a las celdas. Hershel estaba con la mayor de sus hijas, cuando Mara llego para tratarle.

-¿Me podrías enseñar a tratarle? -Pidió Maggie.

-Claro que si -contesto Mara. -Ponte a mi lado, para poder ver como lo hago.

La joven hizo lo que la pedía.

-Lo recomendable seria usar aceite, pero aquí no hay, así que usamos alcohol -Comenzó a explicarla. -Ayer al reconocerle, confirme que la pierna cortada esta perdiendo masa por falta de uso, y la otra al soportar todo el esfuerzo se sobrecarga, por lo que en cada una hay que hacer cosas diferentes.

Maggie escuchaba y asentía a las explicaciones, Mara fue comentando todo y preguntando como se encontraba el hombre, el cual asentía por toda respuesta y en ocasiones intentaba disimular alguna mueca de dolor. Cuando termino le dejaron tumbado en la cama, las dos chicas se alejaron de la celda.

-Los mas importante es aprender a escuchar al musculo -dijo Mara.

-¿Como se hace eso? -Pregunto Maggie

-Mira -y se coloco en su espalda poniendo su mano a un lado de la columna y apretando el dedo en un punto -Notas esa bola que estoy tocando ¿no? -la joven asintió girando el cuello hacia su interlocutora -Eso es un nudo -y elevo la mano hasta el omóplato -y esto con tanta sobrecarga es una contractura.

-¿Como sabias...? -Pregunto con sorpresa.

-Las pistolas -contesto sin dejarla terminar -los nudos, se forman por la tensión en sitios comunes y las contracturas por ciertas acciones repetitivas o esfuerzos puntuales.

-Así de fácil...

-No, pero para una primera lección no esta mal.-Contesto sonriendo.

Un gran revuelo las alarmo desde la otra sala, antes de poder salir a ver que pasaba Tyreese entro cargando con un hombre mayor acompañado de más gente.

-¿Donde esta Hershel? -Preguntó a gritos.

-¿Que pasa? -Pregunto el hombre saliendo de su celda.

-No sé...Creo que es un ataque al corazón.

Hershel indico apremiante que lo llevaran a una cama y lo siguió con las muletas, junto con Carol, el resto de gente se mostraba asustada y nerviosa, Maggie intento tranquilizarles y sacarlos de la galería. Rick y Daryl llegaron deprisa preguntando que sucedía, cuando se lo contaron también ordenaron salir de las galerías.

-Mara, vete con los niños y quédate allí.-La pidió Rick – Intenta distraerlos.

-¡Hecho! -Dijo saliendo.

Cuando llego al patio encontró a Beth con Judith, Carl, y una pareja de Woodbury que habían sido profesores y se encargaban de los niños por las mañanas, dándoles clases e intentando seguir con la normalidad del anterior mundo.

Shelly fue corriendo a abrazarse a Mara mientras la pareja mayor se acercaba a preguntarla por su amigo.

-No sé como esta, yo he venido por los niños.

-Se calló -informo la mujer. -Lo vimos desde aquí. Parecía un infarto.

-No lo sé. -Repitió y esta vez parecieron creerla.

-Iremos a preguntar -dijo el hombre -Es un buen amigo -se justifico a lo que Mara asintió.

La joven intento distraer a los niños con juegos y haciendo el tonto como si fuera un payaso de circo. Beth la miraba riendo. En ese momento Daryl entro en el patio aceleradamente. Y Mara se le acerco.

-¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto alarmada, pero Daryl negó acercándose a Carl.

-Necesitamos tu pistola chaval -dijo al chico.

-La pistola de Carl ¿Porqué? -Pregunto confusa Mara.

-Es la única con silenciador...

-¿Y?

-El viejo se muere, y es mas limpio una maldita bala a una de mis flechas.- Explico mientras esperaba que Carl le trajera su pistola.

-No le han mordido, ha tenido un infarto.- Afirmo la joven.

Daryl se giro hacia a ella y la clavo su profunda mirada, Mara sentía que había dicho algo inadecuado por como la miraba.

-Daryl, no me mires así ¿Qué pasa?.

-Luego te lo explico, ahora necesito la jodida pistola. -Dijo apremiando al muchacho y corría con el arma en su dirección.

Daryl salio presurosamente con la pistola de Carl, dejando a la joven con mil preguntas en la cabeza. Ella no iba a esperar a que Daryl la explicara nada.

-Carl, ¿por qué le tiene que volar la cabeza a ese hombre? No le han mordido.

-Todos estamos infectados, Mara.- Explico el muchacho con cierto asombro -¿No lo sabías? No importa como muramos, acabaremos siendo caminantes.

Aquella explicación hizo que Mara se sintiera mareada y con nauseas. No podía ser posible. No tenia ningún sentido.

-¿Eso es imposible?

-No lo es...-Dijo Carl con tristeza, el recuerdo de su madre inundo sus pensamientos.


	7. Vacío

_Después__ de horas frente al ordenador, he aquí el 7 cap. mi favorito de momento. Esperó que os guste, a mi por lo menos escribirlo me ha encantado. Y sé que si los comentarios de la gente no creo que hubiera avanzado tanto la historia, son un subidón increíble, **Ary Valentine, RoseMarianela, Rucchee** os lo agradezco en el alma. A los seguidores también, muchas gracias por demostrar interés por la historia._

_A **aube** que no la puedo contestar por privado decirla que gracias por su comentario, me alegra que te guste la trama de la serie._

_Y a todos que se admiten sugerencias de todo tipo, y también criticas, si pensáis que he cometido errores o que puedo mejorar en algo tenéis completa libertar en decírmelo._

Sin más, que tengo ganas de que lo leáis...jejeje

**Vacío**

Se había escusado de Beth y lo niños diciendo que iba al baño porque no se aguantaba mas, y en cierto modo era completamente cierto. Tras las palabras de Carl todo le daba vueltas y sentía una presión dolorosa en el estomago. Recorrió el pabellón esforzándose por fingir normalidad ante todo aquel con quien se cruzaba. Sentía que se iba a desmayar en varios momentos, pero se obligo a soportarlo un poco mas, solo un poco mas se decía a cada paso. Al salir al patio exterior, observo que nadie estaba por la zona y corrió hasta ocultarse tras un edificio tras el cual Michonne que aun estaba de guardia no la vería.

-¡Mierda! -Dijo ahogando el grito que realmente quería pegar.

Se inclino hacia el suelo apoyando una mano en la pared y recogiéndose el pelo con la otra, he intento vomitar sin éxito. Sentía la necesidad de echarlo todo, de quedarse vacía. Respiro hondo y la frase de Carl, "No importa como muramos, acabaremos siendo caminantes" la taladro el cerebro, y entonces si que lo hecho todo sin esfuerzo. Pasaron los minutos, y el malestar y el dolor dieron paso a la rabia.

-¡No! ¿Porqué? No, no, no no no...-Comenzó a murmurar dándole patadas y puntapiés a la pared -Mierda, joder, mierda, mierda -La fuerza de las patas fue aumentando, una parte de su mente la decía que parase para no hacerse daño, pero otra parte deseaba hacerse daño, poder sentir daño físico que bloqueara el dolor interior. -¡Dios! Me cago en la Puta ¡Joder! ¿Porqué?

-¿Hey? ¿he?

-Mara, ¡Para! -Grito Rick.

Daryl la sujeto rodeándola he inmovilizándola los brazos, y la giro de espaldas a la pared que pateaba.

-Shhh, para -La susurro en el oído

-Déjame...-Pidió sollozando, pero dejando de dar patadas. -Daryl, déjame.

-¿Que te pasa, Mara?- Peguntó Rick pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza, mas tranquila.

Daryl bajo los brazos y se aparto de ella, sin dejar de mirarla cauto, era como un animal herido, no sabia como podía reaccionar, si rindiéndose o atacando. Paso la mano bajo su nariz nervioso y resoplo a la espera.

-Dejarme sola -Orden con tono autoritario, no lo estaba pidiendo. Y se alejo de ellos.

…...

Cuando se hizo de noche y había pasado la hora de cenar Mara aun no había regreso al pabellón. Olga y las niñas estaba preocupadas, y sobretodo estas ultimas insistieron a varios adultos en ir a buscarla. Maggie y Carol se encontraban con ellas tranquilizándolas, cuando Rick seguido de Daryl se acerco.

-No es que no nos importe, también nosotros estamos preocupados -dijo Rick con tono conciliador. -Pero ella nos ha pedido dejarla sola y si es lo que necesita hay que respetárselo.

-Claro, ella sabe lo que hace -Dijo Carol acariciando el pelo de Megan en un gesto afectuoso.

-No sé...-Comenzó Olga -Si se tratase de su hermano... no es objetiva. Nos dejo solas por ir tras él, el día que desapareció.

Daryl la dedico una mirada cargada de desprecio.

-¿Desapareció? -Pregunto Maggie.

-No sabemos que le paso. -Explico Megan -Ella se fue al ver que no estaba y volvió de noche sola.

-Roland nunca volvió -apunto la pequeña.

-Pero nunca nos dijo que había pasado -dijo la mujer mirando a Rick. -No sabemos porque se ha puesto así.

-Hoy se ha enterado que al morir todos nos convertimos en esas cosas -informo Rick.

-Roland siempre la hacia prometer que no le dejaría convertirse en eso -Recordó la mayor de las niñas.

-Es cierto -asintió su madre

-Cuando supo como podía matarlos regresaron a la casa de su madre -continuo la niña -dijeron que la había dejado allí tras morir por una mordedura, creo que él no quería dejarla así.

-Puede ser eso...-Comento Olga.

-¿Puede ser? Seras zorra -soltó Daryl que se había callado hasta el momento por la presencia de las niñas.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -Pregunto Rick viendo como este se alejaba hacia la salida.

-Ya veré...

Carol se levanto para ir tras el pero Rick la freno, viendo sus intenciones.

-Carol te necesito aquí -Dijo sujetándola por el brazo -Hershel esta con Thomas, pero no sabemos que va a pasar aun con él, necesito que le releves para no se agote. -Explico refiriéndose al hombre que había sufrido un infarto y aun agonizaba en uno de los catres -Glenn se quedara contigo por si muere, no te preocupes.

-Esta bien -asintió con resignación.

Daryl salio del pabellón al patio con una linterna, era noche de luna nueva y la oscuridad era total. Hizo un gesto para que Tyreese y Sasha lo vieran desde la torre donde hacían guardia. Y se encamino hacia la dirección por donde había ido. Tardo un rato en encontrarla, estaba sentada de espalda a una valla, él la alumbro, tenia una vara de metal en las manos y ocultaba la cabeza tras las piernas. Al enfocar tras ella descubrió una pila de caminantes muertos tras la valla. Acelero el paso.

-¿Te han mordido? -Dijo dejando salir una nota de preocupación.

Ella levanto la vista sorprendida por la voz de él, solo vio la luz de la linterna que la apuntaba, he intento cubrirla con la mano entrecerrando los ojos.

-Joder, te pregunto si te han mordido, coño -se arrodillo a su lado, la quito la vara con una mano mientras la otra enfocaba la linterna a sus manos y brazos.

-No, creo que no...no lo sé -dijo ella como si estuviera borracha .Todos seremos bicho, que más da...

Daryl la miro irritado, pero un movimiento tras la valla le llamo la atención, en ese momento un caminante se lanzo a por ellos chocando fuertemente contra la valla, al tropezar con los otros cadáveres. Daryl que sujetaba a Mara por los hombros la atrajo hacia si alejándola de la verja. Ella reacciono como un pelele sin vida dejándose llevar.

-Bien, nos vamos de aquí -Sentencio él poniéndola en pie.

-¿Qué? -Reacciono ella por primera vez -¡NO! No soy asunto tuyo.

-Sí, o por lo menos lo eres de esas malditas niñas que insisten en que vuelvas ¿Acaso ya no te importan?

-No lo entiendes...

-Créeme, lo hago -aseguro él.

-Él...él...me pidió, solo me pidió una cosa -comenzó a balbucear -solo eso...se lo prometí, Daryl...y no...no lo he hecho. Me dijo que no le dejar...que no quería ser uno de ello...los odiaba tanto...fue a por mamá porque no podía soportar saber lo que era...solo me pidió eso...y yo -Las lagrimas ahogaban su voz. -Le espere, pero no venia y...yo no quería verlo muerto, solo hubo un disparo, solo uno...y él no volvió -Dijo cuando se calmo un poco.

Daryl la escucho intentando entender lo que decía entre lagrimas y desesperación. Comprendía como podía sentirse, había dejado atrás a su hermano pensando que le habían matado, y creyendo que había muerto para siempre. Recordó a Merle, aquella mirada inyectada en sangre y como él mismo se sintió morir. Sin pensarlo se acerco a ella y atrajo su cuerpo rodeándolo con los brazos. Podía sentir en aquel delgado cuerpo el mismo vació que él sufría, sujeto su cabeza apoyándola contra su hombro, y ella correspondió el abrazo apoyando las manos en su espalda. Mara suspiro entre los brazos del cazador, no recordaba la ultima vez que alguien la había abrazado de verdad, no como lo hacían las niñas, y se sintió reconfortada al notar que la dolorosa rabia que la atenazaba por dentro se hacía menos intensa.

-Tengo que volver... -dijo ella bajando los brazos, Daryl asintió y se separo de ella, la linterna que portaba enfocaba al suelo, pero proyectaba la suficiente claridad para poder identificar sus caras -...con él, Daryl. Tengo...

-Lo sé, -corto él y la enfoco con la linterna – pero no será esta noche.

Ella asintió y finalmente accedió a regresar con él al interior de la prisión, caminaron uno al lado del otro en silencio por el camino que mostraba la luz de la linterna. Ella miraba para cada lado intentando ubicarse, pues se encontraba completamente desorientada. Era sorprenderte que Daryl la hubiera encontrado entre los edificios.

-Gracias por venir -susurro, y creyó que no la había oído hasta que un rato después.

-La pequeña se puso muy pesada -se justifico él.

-Todo niño sabe exigir con todas sus fuerzas aquéllo que desea... -Daryl la miro de soslayo y la sonrió asintiendo.

-Tendrás que dejarlas aquí -dijo, refiriéndose a su partida.

Ella se quedo callada con la mirada puesta en el camino que mostraba la linterna, la puesta del pabellón apareció delante de ellos a los pocos metro.

-¿Vas a entrar? -Pregunto Daryl, y ella calló en la cuenta de que realmente no la apetecía contestar las preguntas de Olga, las niñas o los demás. Y negó con la cabeza, Daryl asintió.- Espera aquí -Dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Cuando entro en el pabellón se encamino ayudado con la linterna hasta la galería de celdas, donde Rick le esperaba con Olga y las niñas, entorno a una lampara de camping junto a la celda que ocupaban.

-¿La has visto? -Se adelanto Rick.

-Esta bien, pero necesita estar sola -Contesto entrando en la celda y cogiendo un par de mantas del catre. -Dormirá en la sala, sola. -Y giro la cabeza hacia las niñas y su madre, Megan fue la única que asintió, pero él se encamino de regreso a la salida.

Carol salio apresuradamente de la celda donde vigilaba al anciano moribundo con expresión inquisitiva, y Rick también se aproximo siguiéndole.

-¿Como esta? -Pregunto la mujer.

Daryl freno y se volvió hacía ellos dos, llevaba las mantas bajo el brazo y la linterna en la otra.

-Mañana os lo contará ella...y, ¿el viejo? -Dijo mirando a la celda de donde había salido Carol, donde se encontraba el anciano y Glenn vigilando.

-Aun no hay novedad, pero no superará otro ataque. -Contesto con resignación. -Ve con ella -indicó.

Rick le vio salir de la galería y se encamino de vuelta con la madre y sus hijas a las que aconsejo ir a descansar ya. Tras lo cual el hizo lo mismo y volvió a su celda junto a Carl.

Mara estaba sentada con la espalda en la pared hasta que Daryl abrió la puerta y enfoco con la linterna buscándola, entonce ella se levanto y se puso frente a el.

-Sígueme – indicó, ella fue tras él tomando un pasillo diferente al que llevaba a la galería. -Les he dicho que dormirías junto a la galería, -explico entrando a una habitación que recordaba a una sala de espera -pero aquí estarás mejor. -Ella le sonrió con gratitud, y cogió las mantas que él le ofreció.- ¿Quieres la linterna?

-No, gracias – dijo negando con la cabeza y sin apartar los ojos de él, quiero que te quedes aquí, pensó con cierta sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

El se quedó un momento parado, aquella situación le resulto un tanto incomoda, inconscientemente llevó su mano bajo su nariz en un rápido gesto reflejo, y tras emitir un leve e indescriptible sonido se dio la vuelta.

-Buenas noches -se despidió.

-Buenas noches -contesto ella.

Coloco tres sillas juntas, improvisando una cama, de tal forma que si no se movía mucho podría dormir mas cómoda que en el suelo, aunque sabía que no dormiría en toda la noche. Y no se equivocó. Una parte de su mente la decía que lo que estaba pensando hacer era una estupidez, y que no tenia ningún sentido. No sabía ni siquiera como había muerto su hermano, el disparo que escucho podría haber sido a la cabeza, y entonces su hermano habría muerto para siempre. Y si no había sido así y realmente su hermano se había trasformado en una de esas cosas podría estar a kilómetros de donde ella le vio por última vez, y en ese caso ella no sabía que podía hacer. Pero su parte dominante, no podía simplemente quedarse sin hacer nada, no podía vivir con la idea de que su hermano fuera un monstruo, con la sombra de haber incumplido una promesa. Sabía que esa idea la perseguiría impidiendo que siguiera adelantes con su vida. Durante semanas se intento convencer de que su hermano había muerto a causa de ese único disparo, intentando perdonarse a si misma por quedarse donde le vio por ultima vez y no haberle seguido.

_Miro para atrás intentando ver el camino que había dejado atrás pero este había desaparecido entre la espesura del bosque, y siguió caminando entre los arbustos y árboles, tan siquiera estaba segura de haber tomado la dirección correcta, pero algo la decía que Roland estaba a cada paso mas cerca de ella. _

_-Mierda Am, ¿Qué coño haces aquí? -La sorprendió la voz familiar despejando todos sus miedos. Era el único que la llamaba Am._

_-Eso digo yo..._

_-Shhh...-la calló, y señalo hacía la zona donde estaba la linde del bosque-Mas adelante hay una conservera. Pero creo que hay unos tíos allí._

_-Pues vayámonos..._

_-No, están de paso, tienes los coches llenos de bártulos._

_-Pues esperemos, vengamos mañana o pasado..._

_-Tenemos que dejar esta zona o la horda tras el río nos cogerá, no podemos esperar. _

_-Esta bien, vayamos -acepto al poco._

_-No, voy yo solo, espera aquí._

_-Ni se coña..._

_-Será mas fácil, voy a volver, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Para nada. Roland, no me dejes._

_-No te voy a dejar, estaré de vuelta antes de que recites el Alfabeto griego. _

_-Alfa Beta Gamma Delta Épsilon Dseta Eta Zeta Iota Kappa Lambda Sigma Rho Pi Ómicron, -paró para respirar, -Xi Ni Mi Tau Ípsilon Fi Ji Psi Omega._

_-Te has dejado una.._

_-Mentira, si no te lo sabes._

_-Lo que no se es porqué te lo aprendiste tú._

_-Por favor...Vuelve conmigo, no se ni siquiera por donde se va._

_-Volveré contigo, solo espera. _

_-Ro...-Le freno._

_-Volveré, -Y se alejo entre los arboles._

_Mara se subió a uno de los arboles y se acomodo a una rama._

_-Alfa, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Épsilon, Dseta, Eta, Zeta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Sigma, Rho, Pi, Ómicron, Xi, Ni, Mi, Tau, Ípsilon, Fi, Ji, Psi, Omega.-Respiro hondo – Omega, Psi,Ji, Fi, Ípsilon, Tau, Mi, Ni, Xi, Ómicron, Pi, Rho, Sigma, Lambda, Kappa, Iota, Zeta, Eta, Dseta, Épsilon, Delta,-El sonido de un disparo la sobresalto._

Se despertó intentando agarrarse al árbol de su subconsciente, y tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta que hacia dos meses que ese momento pasó. Miro en rededor y se sintió desconcertada, no conocía aquella sala, pero lentamente los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a su cabeza, y con ellos los de la tarde también. Volvió a sentir el agobio, volvió a sentirse morir por dentro. Sentía su cuerpo dolorido, en parte por haber dormido en tres sillas y supuso que por haber estado atravesando cabezas de decenas de caminantes con toda su alma. Se levanto sin prestar atención a los pinchazos de su espalda y el dolor de brazos y piernas. Tenia que irse, tenia que partir cuanto antes para calmar la ansiedad que sentía por dentro. Deseo ser una persona sensata, pero era como era. Recordó la frase que su madre, _"No te voy a decir que hagas casó a la Razón, porque bien sé que en esta familia nuestra guía es la Pasión"._

Salió de aquella habitación he intento recordar por donde estaba la salida, para su fortuna no había mas que tres pasillos cerrados que daban a la entrada del pabellón, así que se dirigió directa a llevar las mantas a su celda. El ambiente estaba tranquilo, parecía que aun era temprano, no debía haber dormido mucho. Cuando entro en la galería de celdas, vio a Rick con Hershel junto a una de ellas, pero se encamino a dejar las mantas. En su sus celdas Olga dormía sola en la inferior y las niñas se había acomodado juntas, en la suya. Paso sin despertarlas y dejo las mantas en el suelo del fondo, bajo el lavabo.

-¿Como esta? -Pregunto al acercarse a los dos hombre, evitando la pregunta sobre ella.

-Vamos a enterrarle después de comunicárselo a los demás. -Dijo Rick mirando la pistola de Carl que tenia en la mano.

-¿Cuando ha sido? -Pregunto y se dio cuenta que aquella situación a Rick le resultaba especialmente desagradable.

-Hace una hora, pero no hemos querido despertar a la gente aun. -Tomo la palabra Hershel. -¿Tu como estas?

-No quise dar un espectáculo ayer, lo siento -Rick se cubrió los ojos con una mano y negó al escucharla.

-No te disculpes, y explícame que te pasó -dijo midiendo el tono de su voz.

Mara se sorprendió por su reacción, aunque siendo sincera no podía pensar que la dijeran, con una palmada en el hombro, que no pasaba nada. Supo que Rick no aceptaría evasivas, y tampoco las merecía. En esos pocos día ella se había comportado como parte del grupo, interesándose por sus problemas e intentando ayudar, y no era justo que los alejara si ellos querían hacer lo mismo. Ademas de eso, le había contado a Daryl que era lo que sucedía, y él explicaría la situación a Rick antes o después. Aunque innegablemente ella sentía que tenia un vinculo con Daryl, no sabía si era reciproco, y aun así este no superaba la lealtad que él sentía hacia Rick.

-Rick, verás...-Intento encontrar las palabras - … el saber que todos tenemos esa cosa cambia mis prioridades, no puedo quedarme aquí. -Comenzó por lo mas importante -Tengo que regresar donde perdí a mi hermano.

-¿Cómo? -Pregunto Rick desconcertado, y Hershel también pareció sorprendido con lo que Mara acababa de decir.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, no comprensión, ni animo -dijo la joven. -Solo te informo.

-Pero tu hermano murió hace meses, por lo que sé -Dijo Hershel.

-Sí, -Afirmo ella -y ni siquiera se si le dispararon en la cabeza. Pero si no voy allí no podre vivir con ello.

Ambos hombres permanecieron callados unos instantes, hasta que Rick tomo de nuevo la palabra.

-Esta bien, ellas se quedan aquí .-Indico señalando hacia la celda de Mara, refiriéndose a Olga y las niñas.

-Por supuesto -Ratifico ella.

-Y yo la acompaño -Sentencio la voz rasgada de Daryl tras ellos. Mara le miró con sorpresa y cuando estaba apunto de negar dijo -Tienes una mierda de orientación, no llegarías a la carretera sin ayuda.


	8. Guía

_Todo viaje necesita sus preparativos, o alguno piensa que la insinuación de Daryl de acompañarla va a dejar indiferente al resto... Pensaba que no podría actualizar hasta dentro de un par de días pero, no he podido evitarlo, tenia que continuar la historia y he sacado tiempo de todos lo relojes de mi casa, incluso los parados. _

_Motivada mas que nada por tres chicas fantásticas que me animaron con el anterior cap. _**GabbiVal04, ****RoseMarianela y ****Ary Valentine **que esta desde él primer día. Espero que este capitulo no os decepciones...

**Guía**

Mara no iba a abandonarlas, lo había estado pensando, y tal vez hubiera sido mas fácil de esa forma, pero no se marcharía recogiendo su mochila en silencio y saliendo de la prisión antes de que despertarán. No les podía hacer eso, solo de pensarlo la imagen de Megan y Shelly decepcionadas y heridas en lo profundo del alma la venia a la cabeza. Ademas las posibilidades de no regresar eran muchísimo mayores que las de volver sana y salva, así que debía despedirse en condiciones, pues sino marcharía a cerrar una herida abriendo otra, y eso carecía de sentido, incluso para ella. Y pensando en las posibilidades de no regresar, tenia que pensar que hacer con Daryl, el cual discutía con Rick sobre el tema, deseaba que este le hiciera entrar en razón y convencerlo que su sitio estaba tras las vallas de la prisión, con su grupo, protegiéndolos de la, hasta ahora, invisible amenaza del Gobernador, y no haciendo de Guía y niñera de una chica que conocía hace unos pocos días y que no había hecho nada por él, aparte de usarlo como paño de lagrimas.

-¿No pensarás salir inmediatamente? -Pregunto Hershel acercándose con sus muletas hasta la escalera de la galería donde ella estaba sentada.

-Ese es el plan, sí. -Afirmo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Estas agotada, deberías descansar -Y antes de que ella pudiera contradecirle continuo. -Por lo menos si pretender cumplir con tu objetivo realmente. No llegaras muy lejos en tu estado.

Ella desvió la mirada al suelo, el granjero tenía razón, si realmente quería lograr su objetivo, es decir, cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermano, debía hacer las cosas bien. No podía salir de allí cargada de voluntad y pero sin fuerzas. Pero cada segundo que pasaba el malestar y las ganas de marchar la asfixiaban mas. Sentía que el alma de Roland estaba sufriendo cada segundo que ella esperaba, y por lo tanto su alma también sufría. Tras pensar todo aquello volvió a dirigirse a Hershel.

-Tienes razón -dijo asintiendo.

-Ve adormir, -la indico -te despertaremos para el entierro.

**…...**

Rick y Daryl se había marchado a la pasarela del patio, para hablar sobre la propuesta de Daryl. No estaba de acuerdo en absoluto con aquella idea. No es que Mara no le importase, como un miembro del grupo lo hacia, pero debía preocuparse por todos los demás, debía centrarse en proteger aquello que tenían. En otro tiempo, no hace mucho, él mismo se habría ofrecido a acompañarla, pensó, pero aquellas decisiones nunca habían traído nada bueno al grupo. La experiencia le había enseñado a priorizar y permanecer junto a lo que era realmente importante.

-Daryl te necesitamos aquí, -Evidenció Rick -no puedes marcharte ahora, sabes perfectamente el peligro que corremos. Necesitamos permanecer juntos y unidos, por si se produce un ataque.

-El gobernador no esta por aquí, hemos registrado cada maldito lugar en kilómetros a la redonda. -Le contesto con tono despreocupado -y según Karen, ese cabrón solo cuenta con dos hombre.

-Eso no lo sabemos, podría estar reuniendo un grupo mayor... -Alegó Rick.

-Podría...pero esa chica NO podría sobrevivir sin ayuda -Contesto.

-Daryl, ¡por Dios! céntrate en lo prioritario.

-No volví a por Andrea*, porque lo prioritario era buscar un lugar seguro, y la perdimos. -Recrimino Daryl.

-Ella no es Andrea, ni Sophia...-Dijo intentando no subir el tono de voz

-Rick, no quiero discutir contigo, nadie ganaría. -Sentencio con sinceridad, rascándose la frente. -Pero dejarla irse sola es condenarla.

-Pues intenta convencerla para que no se valla -pidió Rick pero Daryl negó con la cabeza.

-Ella se ira de cualquier forma,- explico – y... es su hermano, no puedo convencerla de algo que yo no haría.

-Si esto es por Merle...

Daryl negó con la cabeza y salio dejando a Rick en la pasarela, este se sujeto a la verja con las manos y se quedo contemplando el horizonte. Daryl no le había dicho nada, pero aun así una parte de él se sentía culpable por el destino que corrió el mayor de los Dixon. Tomar aquella decisión de entregar a Michonne al gobernador, fue completamente errónea y se dio cuenta tarde, y por ello decidió que se debía llegar a un consenso a partir de ese momento. Si dejaba que Mara fuera sola sabía que la estaba condenando a morir, igual que hubiera condenado a Michonne entregándola al gobernador. Tal vez estaba equivocado en sus palabras y Mara fuera como Andrea o Sophia.

**…...**

Casi todo el mundo estaba en la cafetería, pero apenas se escuchaban algunos leves murmullos, la noticia de la muerte del anciano había afectado a los habitantes de la prisión, pues lo conocían bien como vecino de Woodbury, por lo que el ambiente era taciturno. Daryl entro sin prestar atención a los congregados y fue directo a la parte del fondo para tomar algo deprisa he ir a cavar la tumba para el entierro. Carol se acerco a él mientras se preparaba ese brebaje que simulaba café.

-¿Te vas a ir con ella? -Pregunto directamente, el se giro apoyándose contra la encimera y tras beber un sorbo asintió.

-La voy a acompañar-Contesto tras tragarse el liquido y dejando claro con su expresión lo que le parecía el sabor. Carol asintió con pesar -Es la única forma de que vuelva.

-Pero...te podríamos perder a ti. -Insinuó girando la cara para mirarle directamente.

-Te da igual que ella muera...-dijo centrando su mirada en el liquido oscuro.

-No es eso...pero si tuviera que elegir...

-...Que tenga una oportunidad es la mejor elección. -Concluyo él, que la miro sin mover la cabeza.

-Y, ¿no puede ir otro? -Pregunto con un deje de desesperación en su voz.

-Aun esta abierto el plazo, pero dudo que la zorra de Olga mueva el culo por intentar ser de ayuda en nada.- Carol mostró una leve sonrisa ante el comentario.

-Y, ¿Tyreese, Shasa o Michonne? -Insistió la mujer, el se encogió de hombros.

-Puede ser...-y apuro su café.

-Ten mucho cuidado.-Le dijo resignada antes de que se fuera.

El dejo el vaso en la encimera, y asintió apretándola el brazo levemente, antes de marcharse seguido por su mirada.

**…...**

-Mara...despierta -susurro Beth

-¿eh?...¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto un poco asustada.

-No, no pasa nada -la tranquilizó. -Pero vamos a enterrar a Thomas.

-Ah, si, ya voy.

Los recuerdos del sueño estaba aun vivos en su mente, y se le mezclaban con la realidad, supuso que habrían estado hablando sobre el entierro y la muerte, y por eso su subconsciente había convertido aquello en un desvirtuado recuerdo sobre la muerte de su propio padre.

"_Ella estaba en la cocina eligiendo un féretro para su padre, pero su madre no estaba junto a ella, y Roland tampoco, no entendía porque estaba sola. Ellos debían estar allí. Salio hacia el salón, podía escuchar las voces de la gente, pero no veía a nadie, estaba sola."_

Se levantó de la litera y se froto la cara. Bajo hasta su celda que ahora estaba vacía, y se aseo con rapidez y se cambio de ropa. Y aunque supuso que en esas circunstancias nadie repararía en formalidades se puso una camiseta negra de manga larga. Su madre siempre insistía en seguir ciertas normas protocolarías, lo cual chocaba con su espíritu libre y alocado, si lo pensaba seriamente. Y en homenaje a ella, salio vestido con lo mas oscuro que tenia en dirección al campo donde se encontraban las tumbas.

"_Todas las habitaciones por donde pasaba estaban desiertas de gente, y mas ordenadas de lo que ella había visto en toda su vida. Se dirigió a la librería y observo las fotografías, buscando el rostro de sus padre en ellas, pero en todos los retratos solo salia ella."_

Los habitantes de la prisión estaban reunidos entorno a la fosa donde descansaba el cuerpo del fallecido, aunque las caras eran de pesar pocos eran los que lloraban, aquel hombre había fallecido de manera natural, tranquilo en la cama al no superar un segundo fallo cardíaco, e internamente muchos, por no decir todos, deseaban poder correr la misma suerte. Varios de los antiguos vecinos de Woodbury tomaron la palabra hablando de las virtudes de su antiguo compañero, contando alguna anécdota y hablando de la esperanza.

"_Se dio la vuelta desconcertada, por qué estaba sola en todas las fotos, por qué su familia había desaparecido de sus recuerdos del pasado, se giro y vio el ataúd que acogió a su padre el día de su entierro, hacia ya diez años. Se acerco hasta él, algo la decía que estaría vacío, y tenia la intención de acostarse dentro. Pero al aproximarse descubrió que su padre descansaba dentro, y no estaba solo. Su madre y también Roland estaban abrazados a él. Los tres parecían dormidos "_

Los habitantes mas antiguos de la prisión se dirigían miradas entre ellos, sobretodo Rick, Carol y Daryl. Y cada cierto tiempo también observaban a la joven. Mara se sentía agitada, no quería aquella situación, he intento evadirse poniendo la vista fija en la tumba que Tyreese comenzaba a rellenar con tierra. Pero el sonido de las paladas, los sollozos de la Sra. McLeod y los murmullos de pasar comenzaron a agobiarla.

"_No había sitio para ella en aquel ataúd, intento acariciar el rostro de su padre, pero la tapa se cerro, y ella volvió a estar sola en el salón de la casa donde se crio. ¿Porqué me habéis dejado? No quiero estar sola, por favor. Pensaba una y otra vez._

_La voz de su padre la sobresalto, hacia una década que no escuchaba ese timbre característico de su voz. Pero no entendió sus palabras, sabía que hablaba de ella, pero no le entendía, hasta la ultima frase._

_-...Entonces nos reuniremos."_

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Megan y Shelly estaban al lado suyo, pero no le habían dicho nada, tampoco Olga que la miraba desde unos metros de distancia. Mara la ignoro y cuando la fosa estuvo rellena de tierra, cargo con Shelly en brazos sin decirla nada y cogió a Megan de la mano volviendo al interior de la prisión.

-No os preocupéis -dijo mientras caminaba -me tengo que ir durante un par de días, pero volveré...

-Vas a traer a Roland ¿Verdad? -Pregunto Shelly inocentemente.

-No...-contesto intentando mantener la compostura -Roland no va a volver...

-y, ¿por qué te vas? -Pregunto Megan esta vez.

-Porque le tengo que dejar marchar. -pero las niñas no la entendieron.

Cuando llegaron a la galería de celdas Mara, se sentó en el catre junto a ellas, y las intento hacer entender que era lo que sucedía.

-Tenéis que portaros muy bien ¿de acuerdo? -pidió mirando a cada una -Hacer caso de los mayores, que no me entere al volver que habéis montado rabietas ni nada.

-No, no -contestaron ambas.

-Esta bien, ir a jugar...ahora os alcanzaré.

Ella se quedo sola y comenzó a preparar su equipo. Necesitaría un botiquín básico y algunas cosas mas que debería pedir a Rick, pensó. Sabía que ya no se podría ir hasta él día siguiente, porque se había hecho muy tarde, aun así prefería prepararlo todo para sentir que ya estaba de camino y calmar su ansiedad. Olga la sorprendió cerrando la maleta.

-No puedes dejarnos -dijo desde la puerta.

-No lo hago, de hecho...

-Solo estas huyendo -la recrimino -sientes miedo de ser feliz sin él, y buscas escusas para huir y desquitarte de nosotras.

-¿Sabes? -Y se volvió a mirarla con aire divertido -cualquier otra persona me hubiera herido con esas palabras, pero tu no tiene la autoridad moral suficiente para siquiera intentarlo.

-¿Qué les voy a decir a las niñas?

-Nada, ya lo he hecho yo...como siempre...-dijo con un tono velado.

-Esto no esta bien...

-Esto es lo primero que voy ha hacer por mi en mucho tiempo, y no necesito permiso de nadie, ni de Rick, ni de las niñas y aun mucho menos de ti...

Beth apareció pro detrás de ellas con su eterno aire inocente, con la pequeña Judith en brazos.

-¿Vienes al patio? Los niños te reclaman -dijo con voz suave.

-Si, vamos -contesto Mara, y salio de la celda esquivando la mirada de Olga.

Estuvo con los niños hasta que le toco su turno de guardia, subió a la torre con algo de comer y un mapa de la zona. Quería organizar el viaje, pues aunque sabía que era una tontería planificarse unas etapas necesitaba hacer algo en relación con su partida. Al subir encontró a Rick perdido en sus pensamientos.

-La comida esta ya servida -le informo, el asintió y dejo el rifle apoyado en la pared.

-¿Estas decidida? -Ella asintió sin decir nada -¿qué pasa con Daryl?

-No sé...¿qué pasa con Daryl? -Repitió ella -no he hablado con el desde esta mañana, pero yo no le he pedido que venga ,-se excuso -tenia la esperanza de que le hicieras cambiar de idea.

-Le diré que hable contigo. -Rick se disponía a bajar.

-¿Rick? -le freno -No quería causar problemas -él asintió mirándola antes de bajar.

Tras terminar de comer, la joven se sentó en el suelo y encogió las rodillas apoyando en ellas el mapa, lo giro varias veces intentando localizar el pueblo que dejaron atrás el día de antes a que Roland se fuera, Cornelia, al norte de Atlanta. Si la memoria no la fallaba, habían intentado huir de los caminantes que salían de esa ciudad, por lo que debían haber tomado la Old Hwy 197 S. La conservera de la que le hablo su hermano debía de estar en esa carretera. Marcó con un circulo la zona. Estaba intentando marcar un ruta desde donde se encontraban, evitando las autopistas, cuando Daryl llegó y se quedo mirándola de pie sin decir nada. Ella desvió un segundo la mirada y volvió la vista al mapa.

-¿Qué plan tienes? -Pregunto mirándola de lado

-No tienes que venir conmigo... – dijo ella sin apartar la mirada.

-Tienes algo pensado ¿o no? -Ignoro él.

-He localizado la zona donde nos separamos -Se rindió ella -pensaba ir por las comarcales...

-Y si te topas con un rebaño de caminantes y les tienes que esquivar, ¿a quien coño le vas a preguntar el camino?-Pregunto y ella permaneció callada. -¿Lo ves?, no tienes ni puta idea de que hacer sola. -Sentencio -Saldremos por la mañana.

-Se cuidarme yo sola. -Dijo siguiéndole. -No necesito una niñera.

-Y,¿Que demonios harás si no le encuentras?

Ella había temido esa pregunta, evitaba hacérsela a si misma. Había tantas posibilidades de no encontrarle, de que se hubiera convertido y alejado de allí. Nerviosa sin saber que contestas se puso a toquetearse los dedos.

-Te voy a traer de vuelta, encontremos lo que encontremos -La dijo encarándose a ella -Ese es el plan. Esas dos pequeñas te necesitan a ti. -Amaranta sintió un nudo en la garganta. -Ademas, necesito salir mas de un par de horas de esta jodida prisión.

Ella rio levemente, y se dio cuenta que hacia casi un día que no se reía. "Un día sin risa es un día perdido", solía decir su madre.

-Me puedes hacer un favor más, -le pidió ella. -Me quedaría mas tranquila.

-Ya he encontrado sustitutos para nuestra guardia de mañana, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-No, pero gracias.-Dijo ella que recordó que al día siguiente tenían guardia por la noche -Solo iras en calidad de guía, si hubiera peligro, no quiero que te arriesgues por mi.

-Que estupidez...-Y se fue.

*_Referencia la ultimo capitulo de la 2ª tem. 2X13- Beside the diving fire._

_Si habéis terminado de leer el cap. me gustaría que me digeríais (y ayudarais) si, en el caso de que finalmente Daryl y Mara emprendan el viaje solos, que nucna se sabe, prefería que narre solo su vivencia o que incluya situaciones en la prisión. _


	9. ¡ARRANCA!

_Al fin saqué tiempo...y me ha llevado bastante, espero haber podido captar la esencia de Daryl, por que me he tirado con cada dialogo su rato._

_Quiero agradeceros los comentario, de verdad son lo que mas me motiva para continuar escribiendo, porque a mi la historia me encanta, sino no la continuaría, pero saber que hay personas que también la encuentran interesante, no tiene precio. A los que han comentado por primera vez, **Darco miles**, __**GabbiVal04**__, __**Miss Traductor**, **Clearlyssen**, y la siempre fiel **Ary Valentine**, agradeceros de corazón que dediquéis tiempo a decirme que os parece es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. También a los seguidores que se interesan por las actualizaciones de los Cap. Mil gracias! Y como también a los lectores anónimos. Gracias por pasaros y seguir mi historia._

_Espero que os guste el Cap, y no decepcionar vuestras expectativas._

**¡ARRANCA!**

La penumbra inundaba toda la celda cuando Mara abrió los ojos. Aun no acababa de amanecer y parecía que todos dormían. Pese a ello se incorporo con cuidado de no despertar a Shelly y bajo de la litera. Tenía la ropa preparada sobre el lavabo. La cogió y salio para lavarse.

El agua estaba muy fría y la hacia estremecerse al contacto con su piel. Pero se obligo a soportarlo y terminar de asearse, al fin y al cabo había deseado demasiadas veces un cubo con agua y una esponja estando allí fuera. Cuando termino el sol había salido por completo y los mas madrugadores estaban en pie ya. Entre ellos las niñas, que al no verla en la litera se habían asustado.

-Pensábamos que te habías ido ya -dijo Megan por las dos

-No, vayamos a desayunar ¿oki? -las propuso y ellas aceptaron.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería Carol estaba allí. Mara la saludo pero se quedo con las niñas, esforzándose para hacer bromas y mostrar una actitud despreocupada. Cuando terminaron el desayuno Mara mando a las niñas cambiarse mientra ella recogía, Carol se acercó a ella.

-¿Cuando os vais? -Pregunto la mujer

-Pronto, pero aun no he visto a Daryl.

-Estará fuera preparando la moto... -Comento Carol, y una nota en su voz le hizo pensar a Mara que estaba algo molesta.

-Ahh...nos sustituirás tu en la guardia de la noche, ¿no?. -la mujer asintió. - Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco.

- No importa, no suelo hacer las noches por cuidar de Judith, pero Beth puede encargarse de eso perfectamente, por un día... - Carol se quedo calla un momento sin alejarse.

-Sé que no comprendéis porque hago esto...lo sé y es comprensible que penséis así, pero...ni siquiera puedo explicarlo, pero...siento que si no lo hago no podre seguir adelante...

-No os pongáis en peligro sin necesidad, es lo único...

-Ojala te pudiera asegurar que no nos pasará nada, -Y al decir aquello la joven se dio cuenta de la verdadera preocupación de Carol -y te pudiera jurar que Daryl estará bien. No quiero que le pase nada por mi culpa, te lo aseguro. -Dijo llevándose las manos al pecho. -Pero te mentiría si te dijera que me alivia que venga conmigo.- Se sinceró.

-Tener cuidado, es todo lo que te pido.

-No le permitiré que muera por mi culpa...

Mara se fue de regreso a la galería, las niñas la estaban esperando, se despidió de ellas allí, prefería que no salieran y verlas hacerse más pequeñas cada vez, intento con todas sus fuerzas controlar sus emociones y no derrumbarse. Lo hacia por ellas también, se repetía, si no cerraba aquella herida no podría intentar ser feliz, no podría volver a ser ella de nuevo. Olga también se abrazo a ella y la pidió que tuviera cuidado, pese a todo habían pasado por mucho juntas, y era estúpido fingir que no se importaban. Mara en ocasiones pensaba que eran como dos hermanas o primas que aunque eran la noche y el día, no podían evitar tener un vinculo. Después cogió su equipo y salio en busca de Daryl, al que efectivamente como Carol había dicho, encontró en el patio con la moto.

-No sabía que era tuya. -Dijo al aproximarse.

-Era de Merle...¿Estás ya? -Pregunto terminando de comprobar unas cosas en el motor.

-Me queda pedir un botiquín, provisiones y...

-Eso esta todo, Rick me lo dio por la noche.

-Entonces...

Algunos compañeros salieron del pabellón para despedirse, Mara se fijo en Carol y entonces le fue mas evidente que nunca que tenia una extraña y especial relación con Daryl, y sintió una punzada de angustia en el estomago. La joven deseaba que aquello pasara deprisa, odiaba las despedidas y aquellas especialmente la hacia sentirse culpable, una pequeña voz interior la decía que era una zorra egoísta, y suponía que gran parte de los presentes también lo pensaban. Así que cuando se monto en la moto y escucho el rugido del motor se sintió aliviada.

-Cuidar bien de la Gamberrilla -Pidió Daryl tras subir a la moto. -¿Bien? -Pregunto girándose hacia ella, la cual asintió con seriedad. -Vayámonos...

La moto salio por la valla de la prisión que cerro Rick tras ellos y Mara suspiro sintiendo que perdía unos 500 kilos de presión.

-Cuando volvamos lo olvidarán -dijo Daryl como si hubiera sabido lo que pensaba.

La moto entro en la carretera y fue cogiendo velocidad, y con ello emitiendo un sonido mas atronador si cabía, Mara observo como algún caminante que había en las cercanías se veía atraído por el sonido, y aunque era imposible que los consiguiera alcanzar no pudo evitar aferrarse mas fuerte a la cazadora de cuero de Daryl.

-No se si la moto ha sido la mejor idea...-Grito por encima del sonido del motor.

-Cuando encontremos un embotellamiento cambiaras de idea...

-Eso espero...-Susurro.

Siguieron avanzando por la carretera unos cuantos kilómetros hasta encontrar una gasolinera donde Daryl paro y bajo de la moto. Mara se quedo confundida.

-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunto

-Nada -Dijo mirando ha los alrededores -Pero veamos qué es lo que haremos.

Daryl se agacho al lado de la moto, donde Mara seguía sentada, y saco un mapa de una de las bolsas y se alejo para extenderlo sobre una nevera de helados, ella lo siguió.

-Y, ¿Tenemos que hacerlo aquí?

-Que mas da...-Mara se trago una nueva queja, en el fondo agradecía haber salido ya de la prisión .- Esto esta lejos de cojones, Unos 400 y pico kilómetros de donde estamos ¿Porqué volvisteis al sur de nuevo?

-El frió, el invierno pasado lo pasamos muy mal por el frió, y eramos un grupo mayor, y con mas recursos. -Explico - Pero al faltar Roland decidí regresar al sur, pensábamos llegar ha florida. -Daryl asintió

-Con suerte llegaríamos por la tarde a la zona que marcas, pero dudo que no nos encontremos esas hordas, o como coño las llames, de camino. -Daryl comenzó a marcar con un rotulador varias carreteras, todas pasaban cercanas a Atlanta.

-¿Crees que acercarnos tanto a la ciudad será seguro?

-Llevan meses moviéndose en busca de comida, no creo que las ciudades sean ahora tan peligrosas como al principio...pero nada es seguro.

-Cierto. -Mara observo a Daryl concentrado en el mapa -Gracias, -Le dijo cogiéndole el brazo -de verdad que no se como agradecerte esto.

-Da igual -contesto incomodo.

-No, no da igual.

-Nadie debería hacer esto solo...-Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Tu...-Mara callo en algo en lo que hasta ahora no había pensado. -¿Tu encontraste a Merle así...siendo uno de ellos? -Daryl se quedo callado. -Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. -Y lo decía en serio, ella sabía lo que era ver a un ser querido en ese estado, lo vio en su madre, y aunque fuera Roland quien acabase con ella, nada había sido tan duro como reconocer a su madre en ese estado y ver como su hermano la pegaba un tiro en la cabeza para que nunca mas se levantara. -Daryl...yo...

-¡Está bien! De acuerdo...-Y se dio la vuelta cabreado.

Mara se quedo quieta viendo como se alejaba unos pasos de ella y se frotaba la cara. Ella quería acercarse y consolarlo, no sabía que le podía decir, pensó en que querría ella escuchar si conseguía lo que quería con aquel viaje, y aunque esta convencida de que Daryl la apartaría de nuevo si se acercaba, no pudo evitar hacerlo, él estaba sufriendo, era palpable, y no se podía quedar parada y no hacer nada, solo por que él nunca había tenido a nadie que le reconfortará. En ocasiones ella veía en él a uno de esos niños ariscos con los que trabajaba, y esta era una de ella. Por lo que se armo de valor y dispuesta a ser rechazada se aproximo.

-Apártate...-Dijo él cuando la sintió cerca.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto seria -Tu estas aquí, porqué yo no puedo...

-No tiene ni puta idea...¿Entiendes? ni puta idea...-y continuo alejándose.

Ella no se sorprendió, intuía esa reacción, pero aun así la molesto en cierta medida, él se había preocupado por ella, la había consolado, la había comprendido y ahora estaba emprendiendo un viaje estúpido con ella, por qué no dejaba que fuera reciproco.

Daryl siguió caminando alejándose, miro varias veces hacia atrás y vio que la joven volvía hasta la nevera y recogía el mapa, él se quedo parado y miro al cielo unos segundo, no quería hablar de su hermano con nadie, y menos con una tía que ni le había conocido. ¿Qué podría contarla? ¿Qué su hermano era, pese a su muerte, el mayor cabrón que había conocido? tras su padre, claro. O ¿Qué su hermano seguiría vivo de no ser por él? Solo Merle puede matar a Merle, se había dicho un día, y joder, había llevado toda la razón. Merle había decidió dar su vida para que él y sus compañeros tuvieran una puta oportunidad. Y el saber eso no le hacia sentir mejor, porque él lo que quería era una oportunidad de estar con su hermano. Y sabía que nadie podía entender eso, ni ella, por que no le había conocido, ni el resto que solo veían en él a un toca huevos egoísta y cabronazo. Para él, Merle era su hermano, ni héroe ni villano, era su hermano, el único que se había preocupado por él, la única familia que realmente había tenido. Cuando volvió la vista atrás de nuevo vio a Mara coger su mochila y alejarse de la moto.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde coño te crees que vas? -Salio corriendo tras ella. -¿Que coño haces?

-Irme a Cornelia...-Contesto cuando el se puso a su altura frenándola. -Después de esto es evidente que no quieres tenerme cerca, no quiero ir de morros todo el camino, ya tengo bastante con lo mio.

-¡Hey! Espera...

-No, yo no soy así ¿sabes?, no puedo ver a alguien pasarlo mal a mi lado y no mostrar empatía- Le dijo con un tono agresivo. - No llevamos ni una hora juntos y mira como estamos...esto no va a salir bien, es evidente. -Le explico y viendo que él no decía nada continuo andando.

-¡Pues vete! Estás loca si piensas que vas a llegar tu sola a algún sitio.

-¿Y que más te da? Esta claro que tu no quieres ser mi problema, ¿por qué voy a ser yo el tuyo? -Dijo girando sobre si misma mientras seguía andando.

Daryl se quedo un momento quieto maldiciendo para sus adentro, luego regreso a la moto con paso decidido, se sentó y miro hacia atrás en dirección a la prisión, y volvió a maldecir. Un ruido asquerosamente familiar llamo su atención a su espalda, y al girarse comprobó que era un caminante que se aproximaba, medito un par de segundo si matarlo o no, y aunque ganas de atravesar el cráneo de algo, en esos momentos no le faltaban, lo descarto y arranco la moto alejándose de él y yendo en dirección contraria a la Prisión. Redujo la velocidad al aproximarse a Mara.

-Sube -dijo, pero ella lo ignoro. -No tenemos tiempo de estas mierdas...Sube de una jodida vez.

-No quiero ir contigo.

Daryl paro la moto y se bajo mostrando su cabreo con cada paso que daba hasta pararse frente a ella.

-Me tiene harto ya, ¿Quieres encontrar a tu hermano o no? -Mara lo fulmino con la mirada, pero el la ignoro y siguió -Deja de tocarme las pelotas comportándote como una niñata y súbete a la moto.

-Ni que tu seas maduro...-Pero se encamino a la moto.

-Lo que sea...-Dijo montando.

...

Rick se acerco a Carol lentamente, era evidente que la partida de Dixon la había afectado, no creía que volvería a perderle, no después de volver junto con Merle. El hecho de marcharse con Mara había sido cuanto menos llamativo para todos, aunque tratándose de Daryl todos tenían esperanza en que regresara, si alguien del grupo podía conseguirlo sin duda era él.

-Estará bien, ambos lo estarán -dijo al acercarse a ella, la cual le miro y asintió. -No podemos infravalorar a Mara, ella a sobrevivido todo este tiempo y ha cuidado de la gente a su cargo.

-¿Cuando crees que estarán de vuelta?

-Es difícil saberlo, un par de días a lo sumo. -Calculando un tiempo mayor para no hacer que se pusiera nerviosa tempranamente.

-Intento entenderlo ¿sabes?, y aun así...-Dijo apesadumbrada.

-Él tiene sus motivos...

-Si...pero...-Carol se quedo callada y Rick negó con la cabeza

-Volvamos dentro -pidió y ella accedió con pocas ganas.

...

-¿Qué te dije? -Grito Daryl.

-Lo que faltaba -murmuro Mara.

Unos metro mas adelante se veía una colección de coches parados en mitad de la carretera, que a primera vista se alargaba hasta el desvío a la autopista unos kilómetros mas adelante. Daryl redujo la velocidad para serpentear entro los automoviles, que en su mayoría estaban vacíos y algunos desvalijados. Amaranta ni siquiera reparo en que estaba pegándose al cuerpo de Daryl hasta que sintió que se estaba clavando la ballesta que este llevaba a la espalda en el pecho, pero aun así no se alejo. Se había visto en situaciones complicadas respecto a los caminantes antes, pero no se había metido en un atasco con una ruidosa moto como si fuera el timbre del almuerzo, así que estaba mas asustada que pudorosa en esos momentos.

-Cada vez se hace mas difícil...-Observo ella.

-No nos queda otra cosa que continuar, con la mediana no podemos pasar al otro sentido.

Mara deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no saliera un caminante entre los coches, no iban a mas de 15 o 20 kilómetros por hora, y no tenían posibilidad de acelerar, cada vez pensaba mas que lo de la moto había sido un error, podrían haber dejado el coche al principio del embotellamiento y haber corrido los kilómetros que les separaban del final, coger un coche y continuar mas seguros. Por que ademas abandonar la moto, suponía, no era una opción, Daryl le había dicho que era de su hermano, así que no aceptaría dejarla abandonada y coger un coche. Que fuera lo que Dios, que parecía estar de vacaciones, quisiera, se dijo.

El final del embotellamiento se podía ver mas adelante, al fin estaba la salida al final del túnel, como habían supuesto la comarcal se veía despejada tras dejar atrás el desvió de la autopista, la cual habían decidido evitar desde el principio. Pero en ese momento un caminantes salio de entre los coches junto tras ellos, Mara se alarmo por la sorpresa, despistando a Daryl el instante suficiente para no reparar a tiempo en otro de ellos que salia unos metros mas adelante. Daryl giro la moto con brusquedad, casi perdiendo el control, y haciendo que la moto se desplomara con ellos, pero logro enderezarla para no caer, aun así iba directa a uno de los coche, por lo que tubo que frenar y girar, perdiendo el tiempo suficiente para que el caminante se le acercase, y se abalanzase a por su acompañante, sin tiempo para que ella lo pudiera esquivar bajándose de la moto. Mara se giro todo lo que pudo, defendiéndose con el brazo mas cercano y apartando las manos del caminante de ella, mientras con la otra mano le clavaba el Tanto ya desenfundado en la frente.

-¡Arranca, por tu vida Daryl!... ¡ARRANCA! -Grito al ver que tras ellos los caminantes se habían ido juntando alertados por el rugir de la moto.

-¡Ya! -dijo al enderezar la moto y pisar el embrague. -Larguémonos...

La moto serpenteo con suavidad entre los coches, pero Mara solo podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón por todo su cuerpo, el sudor frió que había sentido al ver los dientes del caminante todavía la recorría la espalda. Eso había estado cerca, y definitivamente se dijo que lo de la moto no la convencía en absoluto.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Daryl al notar que ella se estremecía.

-Si -Contesto soltando un suspiro -Tranquilo.


	10. Silba

_Aquí traigo un nuevo Cap. Espero que os guste porque lo escribí el día 7, y ya os dije que es mi número favorito. Aun estoy ultimando dellates del siguiente, y se aceptan sujerencias..._

_Y sin animo de parecer cansina voy a ser breve y solo decir: ¡MIL GRACIAS!_

**Silba**

Cuando el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo Daryl se desvío fuera de la carretera donde paro la moto ocultándola entre la espesura de los arboles que comenzaban una decena de metro alejados.

-¿Has ido de caza alguna vez? -Pregunto cogiendo su ballesta de la espalda, a lo cual la chica contesto negando con la cabeza. -Lo suponía, espera aquí. Voy a ver si consigo algo para comer.

-Tenemos provisiones...

-Y sera mejor que siga siendo así -Comento él echando una mirada al bosque. -Si pasa algo silba.

-Eso lo dudo -dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos. -No se silbar.

-¿Estas de coña? ¿Como coño no vas a saber silbar? -Ante el escepticismo del cazador ella junto los labios y soltó aire, emitiendo un sonido que como mucho se parecía al viento entre los árboles. -No, mira, tienes que poner los labios así -y se presiono el labio inferior con la lengua soltando aire y emitiendo un sonido agudo pero flojo a propósito.

-Así sé menos, créeme. Si pudiera silbar, sabría silbar...

-Esta bien...Como sea -dijo él.

Mara se acerco a uno de los árboles y se subió a él con agilidad, solía esperar siempre en los arboles, lo encontraba mas seguro. Pero Daryl no la había visto comportarse así desde que la conocía y se quedo mirándola un tanto sorprendido.

-No sé silbar, pero sé trepar -dijo ella desde la rama.

-Cojonudo...-comento el por lo bajo alejándose. -Tu espera, tal vez me lleve un tiempo -dijo antes de perderse entre los arboles.

Mara espero un rato fijándose en el paisaje y escuchando los ruidos del bosque, y al poco dejo salir la angustia que la acompañaba, debía dejarla salir y agradeció que Daryl se hubiera alejado para poder hacerlo a solas. Casi no había tenido tiempo de sentir el vacío y el dolor durante todo el día, la culpabilidad y el miedo lo habían solapado. Lloro en silencio un rato, y luego se calmo. Pensó en su discusión con Daryl en la gasolinera y se dio cuenta de que realmente se había comportado como una idiota con él. Sí no quería hablar ella no tenia que forzarle, y aun menos obligarlo a aguantar su consuelo si él no lo pedía. Ella se había sentido bien cuando él la había consolado, pero ciertamente ella añoraba esa calidez familiar de la que había sido despojada, pero él no, seguramente le resultaba imposible, no se puede echar de menos no que no se ha tenido. Y se prometió a si misma respetar su forma de ser y sentir. Era lo menos que podía hacer para compensarlo.

-Ya tenemos comida -dijo Daryl al aparecer con un par de ardillas colgadas al hombro.

-¿Vamos a comernos a Chip y Chop*? -Dijo con reparos

-¿Es que preferías a Bambi o a Tambor? -Contesto divertido.

-Visto así...-Dudó -Haré fuego -Daryl asintió.

No tardaron mucho en ponerse a comer, aunque Mara seguía mostrando recelos para comerse a las ardillas, pero prefirió no mostrarlo para ya que Daryl se había esforzado en conseguirlas.

-Oye ¿Donde aprendiste a defenderte como cuando estábamos en la moto? No lo hiciste mal -Pregunto mientras comía una poco de carne.

-Mi padre era profesor de Karate, pase mi infancia y adolescencia en un tatami haciendo katas -explicó ella desmigando la carne con los dedos.

-Y, ¿eras buena? digo ¿ganaste medallas y eso?

-No, no me gustaba competir, bueno...no me gustaba no ser la mejor y me agobiaba mucho en las competiciones, así que con 9 años pedí no acudir a más torneos.

- Y, ¿tu padre te dejo? -Pregunto curioso -no se enfado defraudado contigo ni nada de eso...

-Que va...mi padre hacia todo lo que yo quería, era su pequeña -Afirmo con una sonrisa al recordarlo. -Incluso dejo de competir él mismo cuando le dije que estaba cansada de pasar los fin de semana en exhibiciones y torneo oliendo a pies sudados.

-Vaya, buen tipo, sí -Se quedo pensando un rato -¿Lo perdiste también?

-Aja, pero a los quince años, antes de toda esta mierda...

-¿Has dicho mierda?

-Aquí no hay niños...

-¿Eh? -La miro interrogante.

-Es una cuestión profesional, trabajo con niño...tengo que controlar el lenguaje, ellos hacen lo que ven -explico. -Ademas te dije que no lo hacia en publico.

-Ya...me di cuenta cuanto te vi maldecir antes de desaparecer el otro día.

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió comiéndose a Chip a cachitos, no tenia mal sabor, la verdad.

-Para ser tan reservado preguntas que es un gusto -dijo acusadora.

-Pregunta lo que quieras -contesto el con despreocupación.

-Ya...que tu me mandaras a la mierda -lo increpo -¡Bah!, paso... cuéntame tu lo que quieras y cuando te de la gana.

Daryl se quedo callado un rato, observando con cautela a la joven con su intensa mirada. Parecía que ella sola había reflexionado sobre lo ocurrido en la ultima parada, y el no quería volver a sacar ese tema, no la iba a hablar de Merle, por lo menos de momento. Aun así comenzó a hablar.

-Mi madre también murió siendo yo un crío, -Explico, y Mara levanto la vista de la ardilla para mirarle, aunque no dijo nada -no vi su cuerpo, apenas quedaba algo que ver la verdad. Después vino un tipo como tu, a ver nuestra situación, dijo que se preocupaba por mi y los problemas de mi hermano. Pero tras dos visitas y presentar su maldito informe no volvió nunca más. -Concluyo sin disimular su rencor.

-¿Que edad tenias? Cuando paso lo de tu madre...-Pregunto.

-Casi nueve...

-Te hubieran llevado a un centro, y luego seguramente a una casa de acogida, -le dijo -no hubiera sido mejor que lo que ya tenias y te hubieran separado de Merle.

-Eso me dijo él...-y apoyo la cabeza en el tronco del árbol mirando a las ramas.

Mara no supo a quien se refería realmente, y no quiso insistir, aquella conversación le parecía todo un logro en el momento. Se levanto tras limpiarse las manos, y se aproximo a el con paso tranquilo y le tendió la mano. Daryl se chupo los dedos y se limpio después en la pernera del pantalón y acepto su mano.

-Continuemos -dijo ella.

Él la miro sin soltar su mano aun, clavándola los ojos atravesándola.

-No quería decir que tu fueras igual que ese tipo...-Se justifico

-No lo has hecho...Si quisieras decirme algo creo que lo harías sin mas, ¿me equivoco? -Ella puso otra mano sobre las suyas, Daryl la apretó levemente antes de soltarla y asentir.

…...

Glenn había estado dándole vuelta a su matrimonio con Maggie, habían esperado a que todo el mundo estuviera cómodo en la prisión para celebrar la boda, y pensó que sería tiempo para llevarla a cabo, pero con la partida de Daryl seria conveniente que esperasen un poco mas, hasta que regresaran y todo volviera a la normalidad, o cuanto menos a una tranquila rutina.

-¿Te preocupa algo? -Pregunto Rick que estaba limpiando una pistola frente a él.

-No, realmente no -Se quedo callado un rato -Bueno... -Rick le miro de manera inquisitiva -Me preguntaba... me gustaría darle a Maggie la boda que se merece, pero dudo que pueda hacerlo.

-Bueno, creo que Maggie solo quiere una boda contigo, y tener cerca a su familia -Dijo mirándole. -Creo que eso se lo puedes dar.

-Sí, supongo que sí. -Mascullo. -Deberíamos esperar a que vuelva Daryl y Mara...Pero no quiero retrasarlo más.

-Sería lo mas adecuado, sí. -Dijo Rick volviendo a poner todas las partes de la pistola en su respectivo lugar.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? -Dijo con cierta duda.

-Glenn, sabes perfectamente que si -Contesto Rick con una media sonrisa.

-Hershel oficiará la boda, y me preguntaba...¿si tu querrías ser mi padrino?

-Por supuesto que sí -accedió levantándose de su asiento, acercándose al joven y lo abrazo golpeándole levemente la espalda complacido. -Será todo un honor -dijo apartándose y mirándole a la cara.

Rick sintió una especie de orgullo paternal hacia el muchacho, él le había salvado en Atlanta sin conocerle y gracias a él había podido reunirse con su familia nuevamente, le debía mucho a Glenn. Y aunque no siempre habían estado de acuerdo en todo, sabía que podía confiar en él y su juicio para seguir adelante. Y evidentemente le resultaba gratificante que el joven hubiera encontrado la felicidad en mitad de todo aquel caos. Maggie y Glenn era un aire de esperanza para todos, una clara muestra de que en ese mundo de muerte podían suceder cosas buenas.

…...

Atlanta se encontraba frente a ellos, a solo una decena de kilómetros de distancia, y aunque no habían encontrado ningún gran grupo de caminantes de momento, el numero de ellos había aumentado según se iban acercando a la urbe. No entrar en la ciudad era algo que tenían decidido desde el principio, debían bordearla, pero la gran duda que tenían era por dónde hacerlo. Elegir mal la carretera podía significar la diferencia entre morir o vivir. Daryl tomo un desvió que se alejaba de la ciudad hacia el Este sin consultarlo, pero Mara no replico, él era el guía, ese era el acuerdo. Dejaron la ciudad a su izquierda y siguieron esquivando los escasos coches que encontraban abandonados a una buena velocidad.

Aunque en unas circunstancias normales el viaje no hubiera sido mayor pocas horas, debido a los desvíos y las paradas de reconocimiento tras 6 horas desde su salida aun les quedaba mas de 100 kilómetros hasta Cornelia. Pero lo que mas asustaba a Mara había pasado, habían dejado la ciudad atrás y no habían encontrado problemas. Daryl volvió a reducir al encontrar un motel en la carretera. Mara lo agradeció pues tenia las piernas entumecidas, pero también estaba un poco harta de las continuas paradas del cazador, aunque comprendía que eran necesarias para asegurar el terreno.

Las piernas le fallaron a la joven al descender de la moto, pero tubo los suficientes reflejos para no caer y disimular su traspiés.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? -Pregunto el cazaron sujetando la correa de la ballesta a su espalda. -Es media tarde, tenemos horas de sol, pero no demasiadas.

-¿Nos daría tiempo a llegar?

-No sé...-Dijo con duda

-¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto mostrando su preocupación, no le gustaba el tono que había empleado.

-Solo nos hemos encontrado con pequeños grupos de mordedores...eso no es precisamente bueno.

Mara asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir, si no los habían encontrado atrás las probabilidades de encontrarlos adelante eran mayores. Y recordó lo que le había dicho a Carol, y ella misma se había prometido.

-Tu decides, -le dijo – eres el guía. Aceptaré lo que decidas.

El la miro entornando los ojos, y luego observo los alrededores.

-Busquemos un punto de vitas mejor, –Indico señalando el monte tras el motel -desde allí podríamos ver si hay un rebaño cerca y evaluar mejor la situación.

-Bien -y se puso en marcha junto a el cargando con su mochila.

Caminaron con paso tranquilo para no hacer ruido por el monte. Ciertamente Daryl no era muy hablador y casi todo el rato observaba entre los árboles y el suelo con ojo experimentado, viendo cosas que ella no era ni capaz de intuir.

-No eres mala trepando...

-Gracias, -contesto con rubor -ha sido útil, la verdad.

Daryl la freno sujetándola del brazo y la hizo un gesto con la mano para que callara. Ella se quedo quieta hasta que el señalo hacia su derecha, un caminante sin rumbo estaba a unos metros, cogió su ballesta y la cargo. El caminante callo sobre el suelo de hojas con una flecha en la cabeza cuando Amaranta parpadeo.

-Eres bueno apuntando -dijo ella.

-Ha sido útil...Sigamos. -Dijo mientras se dirigía a recoger su flecha.

Cuando llegaron a cierta altura el se se acerco a un árbol, y se la quedo mirando con aire divertido.

-Haz lo que sabes Chip - haciendo referencia a las Ardillas Chipmunk que solía cazar.

-¿Chip? -pregunto pero el no cambio el gesto. -Mientras no me dispares una vez arriba...

Mara trepo por el árbol todo lo alto que pudo, era una suerte que no tuviera vertido y la sensación de altura la resultara excitante, pues otra persona se hubiera puesto nerviosa a cada rama que dejaba atrás. Cuando llego a un lugar con una vista panorámica se freno y observo con todo detalle el camino que les quedaba por recorrer. Había varias edificaciones dispersas y campos de cultivo por toda la zona, pero no observo mareas de muertos migrando hacia ningún lado. Se quedo observando un rato mas asta que la voz de Daryl la llamo desde el suelo.

-¡Baja cagando leches!

-¿Qué...? -Pero unos movimientos en el bosque llamaron su atención -!Mierda¡ -dijo y comenzó a bajar lo mas deprisa que pudo.

Una grupo de varias decenas de ellos se aproximaban por detrás de donde se encontraban, ¿De donde habían salido? Era algo que no llegaba a comprender. Vio a Daryl recargar la ballesta y apuntar a los mas próximos, pero sin llegar a disparar. La flecha que lanzara seria irrecuperable en aquella situación.

-¡Date prisa, coño! -Insistió.

-No puedo bajar mas rápido...-decía ella asentando sus pies sobre la ultima rama y saltando a su lado.

El la cogió del brazo tal como sus pies tocaron el suelo y tiro de ella de vuelta al motel por el bosque. Sentía la mano de Daryl apretando su brazo hasta el dolor, pero no se quejo. Tenia que fijarse en donde ponía los pies para no caer entre las ramas, piedras y raíces cubiertas por las hojas que habían ido cayendo. Llegaron al parking del motel sin mirar a tras, y se subieron a la moto. Cuando Mara giro la cabeza viendo llegar a los primeros mordedores a la explanada ellos ya habían enfilado la carretera.

-¿Has visto algo? -Pregunto girándose un momento para que ella lo escuchara sobre el sonido del motor.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aun sentía el corazón a mil por hora.

-Adelante entonces...-Dijo acelerando.

Tomaron varios caminos y carreteras secundarias y cuando el cielo se comenzó a poner rojo pararon en una zona que a la joven la resultaba tristemente familiar.

-Es por aquí -Informo, el asintió y siguió conduciendo hasta encontrar un una pequeña casa de una planta en mitad del camino.

-Iremos por la mañana -Sentencio.

-Vale -dijo ella bajando de la moto.

Y se dirigieron a la casa con sigilo, entrando despacio por si estaba ocupada. Daryl la hizo un gesto indicando que él iría hacia la cocina a su izquierda y ella asintió tomando el camino contrario. No se iba a ocultar tras su espalda, ella también había hecho aquello antes. Camino con cuidado intentando no hacer ruido, llego hasta una puerta al fondo, y la abrió con lentitud con una mano, y sin dejar de tener el Tanto preparado en la otra. Pero antes de poder mirar tras la puerta un caminante se abalanzo hacia ella, empujando la puerta. Ella le esquivo y le lanzo al suelo con su brazo libre haciéndole caer de cara, cuando el bicho intento incorporarse, ella levanto la pierna dejándola caer con fuerza sobre sus espalada, haciendo que volviera al suelo. Sabía que no sentía dolor y volvería a ponerse en pie, así que en un rápido gesto se apoyo sobre su espalda y le clavó el tanto en la nuca. Daryl entro deprisa en ese momento alarmado por los ruidos, con la ballesta preparada.

-¿Todo bien? -Pregunto al ver al mordedor en el suelo.

-Perfectamente -Contesto quitándose el pelo de la cara. -Ayúdame a sacarlo. -Pidió cogiéndolo de las piernas.

Se acomodaron tras ocultar la moto tras la casa, de cara al camino, y buscar algo de comer en la cocina sin éxito. Aquella casa había sido expoliada, y no tenia nada útil. Comieron de las latas que habían traído con ellos, y se tumbaron en los sofás del salón. Mara se encontraba nerviosa y agitada, su cuerpo era un mar de emociones.

-No te iras ¿verdad? -dejo salir con un hilo de voz. Daryl la miro sorprendido y negó con la cabeza tras unos segundos.

-Intenta dormir...

-Tengo miedo... -Se sincero

-Aquí estamos bien -Dijo con su voz sesgada.

-No, tengo miedo a mañana...a no encontrarle...pero también tengo miedo ha hacerlo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -Dijo incorporándose y mirándola directamente. -Y no me digas que es por esa jodida promesa,Chip... no es solo eso.

-No, supongo que no...

-¿Entonces?

-Porque supongo que soy realmente una zorra egoísta, tal vez -dijo con tono de resentimiento a si misma. -Creo que si lo hago podre cerrar pagina, enterrar mi pasado y poder mirar adelante. Porque quiero reírme sin tener una sombra de culpabilidad a mi espalda. Quiero dejarle marchar y poder dejar de llorar cada día.

-Es justo.

-No, soy un ser humano despreciable...él no se merece que me lo quiera quitar de encima.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto tajante -Estoy arriesgando mi culo, me merezco la explicación larga.

-Porque...-Ella suspiro antes de continuar hablando .-Porque él estuvo ahí cuando nuestro padre murió, ahogo su propio sufrimiento para cuidar de mi, para hacer que no me convirtiera en la mierda que podría haber sido sin su ayuda. Jamás se rindió conmigo...

-Aham... -dijo tras escucharla en silencio.

-No voy a permitir que te pase nada por mi culpa...lo he prometido. -Dijo al cabo de un rato.

-Creo que eso no depende de ti...

Daryl se quedo despierto mirando a Mara y el brillo de sus ojos durante unas cuantas horas, pero ninguno de los dos hablo mas, espero a que se quedase dormida, y se levanto acercándose hasta ella cuando percibió que estaba temblando levemente, las noches eran frías según se recrudecía el invierno. Cogió la manta que él tenia en el sofá y se la puso por encima, y se quedo a su lado, sentado en el suelo, oyéndola murmurar en sueños palabras sin sentido, y entre ellas su nombre. Hacía una semana que había placado a aquella chica en la carretera, deseando que fuera alguien del Gobernador para mandarle un claro mensaje, y ahora estaba en esa casa velando su sueño y deseando que pasase lo que pasase pudieran regresar juntos.

_*Chip y Dale en Latinoamericano_

_Por cierto hay dos "homenajes" mas en este capitulo a dibujos animados._


	11. Roland

_Bueno este Cap, solo trata de Daryl y Mara, es mas corto que el resto, pero me resulta bastante intenso, por lo menos lo ha sido a la hora de escribirlo, porque hay partes que suceden muy deprisa y quería que resultasen claras aunque en si sean momentos confusos. _

_Os agradezco a todos lo que habéis dejado un Comentario y me habéis apoyado, y al os que seguís la historia, aunque no os nombre tener presente que cada capitulo es dedicado a vosotros, y como se que algunas estáis de exámenes, y otras han acabado pues desearos la mayor suerte del mundo. _

_Por cierto este Cap, hace el numero 11 que representa a la pareja... me resulta curioso, solo eso. _

_Os dejo con el Cap, y recuerdo que es intenso..._

**Roland**

Daryl abrió los ojos con las primeras luces del alba entrando por la ventana, se había quedado dormido junto al sofá de Mara. Se sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y estiro la espalda al ponerse de pie, estaba un tanto entumecido a causa del frío y la mala postura, pero había tenido noches peores.

-Hey, Chip… despiértate –Susurro sacudiéndola levemente.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco antes de centrar la vista en el cazador, tras lo cual se sintió mas tranquila.

-Deja de llamarme así…es inquietante…-dijo incorporándose.

Al recoger las cosas Mara se dio cuenta que tenia dos mantas, la suya y la de Daryl, y se sintió confusa unos instantes, luego si hubiera tenido que decir como se sentía hubiera determinado que agradecida. Aunque sabía había algo más, en ese momento no quería pensar en ello, se encontraba nerviosa y agitada, el día había llegado, hoy sabría que había pasado con su hermano, le encontrase o no.

-Come –dijo Daryl tendiéndola un sobre de cecina.

-Nah… no tengo hambre –Dijo alejándose de él con las mantas bajo el brazo.

-¿Es que quieres volver a desmayarte? –pregunto sin moverse del sitio. –Eso no mejoraría el día.

Mara soltó un bufido antes de girarse, los nervios la ponían de mal humor, pero se acerco a coger el sobre de comida. Daryl salio tras ella con paso mas tranquilo.

-¿Dónde esta el sitio? –Pregunto tras ver a la joven tragaba un trozo de cecina de mala gana.

-Cerca de la carretera donde da el camino –explico señalando hacia la izquierda –nosotros acampamos cerca de aquí y mi hermano se alejo rumbo a una conservera que estaba en la carretera.

Daryl comprobó el mapa intentando ubicar el lugar según la explicación de la joven, de cuyo sentido de la orientación no se fiaba en absoluto. Y comprobó que la zona que describía Mara estaba en sentido contrario. Pero prefirió no decir nada viendo el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿No vamos ya? –Pregunto la joven.

Daryl iba asentir cuando no puedo evitar estornudar.

-¡Joder! –dijo antes de volver a estornudar.

-Espera…-dijo sacando un pañuelo de su mochila y se lo ofreció. –No tenias que haberme cedido tu manta…ese poncho horrible no abriga tanto.

-Da igual. –Dijo usando el pañuelo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta un edificio marrón con grandes ventanales y una gran cartel que rezaba "Conservas Calver, condimentadas y enlatadas". Mara no pudo evitar saltar de la moto aun en marcha y caminar con paso agitado hasta el edificio. Ese edificio era lo único de lo que era consciente en ese momento, no podía reparar en nada más. Daryl fue a su encuentro pero no puedo frenarla, por lo que se puso frente a ella y la sujeto de los hombros para hacerla parar, y que le prestara atención.

-...tienes que usar la cabeza...-decía él cuando comenzó a escucharle de nuevo.

-Pero él...él tiene..

-Shhhh...calma ¿de acuerdo? -pidió intentando no resultar brusco -Hemos llegado hasta aquí, no la jodamos ahora.

Ella asintió y respiro hondo mirando de nuevo el edificio, mientras Daryl cargaba la ballesta para estar preparado. Juntos se aproximaron hasta la puerta de la conservera, y la abrieron sin esfuerzo, eso no era bueno, pues si a Roland le habían matado dentro y se había convertido en caminante podría haber salido del recinto sin esfuerzo.

-A mi espalda -Ordeno Daryl con la ballesta preparada antes de entrar, Mara iba a soltar una queja pero la mirada sesgada de él la hizo ahogarla en la garganta y obedeció.

Entraron con sigilo inspeccionando cada sombra y esquina de la que parecía una sala de espera. Con cuidado fueron entrando en las diferentes instancias, despachos, salas de embalaje, mano-facturación etc...todo estaba revuelto y destartalado. Al final del edificio se encontraba la zona de enlatado con las grandes maquinas y una zona de carga y descarga para camiones, y una de las compuertas estaba abierta. Daryl paso delante escrutando cada rincón y Mara lo siguió, estaba con el alma hundida, allí no había nada ni nadie, creía que se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento. Un movimiento frente a ello la hizo que él corazón la diera un vuelco, era un caminante, intento fijarse en su ropa, pero era una mujer de edad indeterminada, y Daryl la abatió con una de sus flechas. El sonido del cuerpo al caer hizo que otro caminante saliera de entre las sombras para acercarse, estaba medio devorado y cubierto de sangre, pero la cazadora que vestía confirmaba que no era Roland. Mara negó levemente cuando Daryl la miro con ojos interrogantes y tras cargar la ballesta también le disparo. Esperaron unos minutos pero nada mas se movió, y Daryl se dirigió a recoger las flechas. Mara se aparto de él y fue hacia la salido de carga, que daba a un patio vallado con una verja que cerraba el paso a la carretera.

Mara salio a la luz del sol de invierno, le dolía la garganta de ahogar las lagrimas, no había encontrado a Roland, eso quería decir que era un caminante, y que estaría muy lejos de allí, que nunca mas le volvería a ver, que mataría a gente y tal vez alguien le eliminaría en algún lugar desconocido. Estaba demasiado abatida para reparar en nada en un principio, y no fue hasta unos momentos después que se fijo en una pequeña pila de tres cuerpos que estaban en la esquina del patio. Se acerco con paso cansado, ya sin ninguna esperanza cuando reconoció el color morado de una camiseta y corrió hasta los cadáveres. Daryl estaba detrás de ella pero no oía lo que la decía, solo podía pensar en apartar los cadáveres que estaban sobre él.

El cazador la observo levantar con esfuerzo los cadáveres y arrodillarse frente al ultimo que estaba de espaldas, la joven tenia el rostro bañado en lagrimas y murmuraba el nombre de su hermano, el cadáver lucia un agujero de salida de bala en la espalda que le habría atravesado el corazón y causado la muerte en el acto. Al girarlo Daryl vio que tenia otra leve herida en la cabeza, en la sien derecha. ¿Leve?

-Mara, ¡Aparta! -Dijo apuntando con su arma.

Logro tirar de ella en el momento en que el caminante intentaba cogerla, ella se echo hacia atrás impulsándose con los pies pues el tirón de Daryl la había sentado de culo en el suelo.

-¡No! No...Roland...nooo -Giro la cabeza viendo apuntar a Daryl con la ballesta a la cabeza de Roland. -¡No! Se abalanzo sobre él, impidiendo que disparase, y logrando ponerse en pie.

-¡Estas loca! Él no es...-Pero Mara le empujo apartándolo de su hermano que comenzaba a incorporarse.

Daryl iba a volver a apuntarle cuando vio que el caminante se abalanzaba hacia ella para morderla, sin que fuera a impedírselo, pero antes de disparar, vio como la joven elevaba la mano con fuerza y le clavaba su cuchillo por la garganta hasta el cerebro.

Mara sostuvo el cuerpo inerte por completo de su hermano, acompañándolo en su caída hasta el suelo con suavidad, hasta que se quedo sentada con Roland sobre ella como si fuera un niño. Su piel era de color violáceo, tenia las venas marcadas y los rasgos un poco deformados, pero era su hermano, era el cuerpo de su hermano el que estaba entre sus brazos. Podía reconocer sus ojos aun abiertos, y aunque inyectados en sangre conservaban ese color castaño claro, esos ojos que siempre la habían trasmitido paz y seguridad, que comprendía sin necesidad de palabras, reconocía su recta nariz, sus fuerte mandíbulas que apretaba con fuerza cuando estaba cabreado. Acaricio tu cara fría he inerte, luego palpo la herida de su pecho. Lo atrajo hacia si y lo abrazo, no quería separarse de él. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, que llevaba mucho rato llorando, y soltó un quejido fuerte que libero toda la angustia que tenia almacenada dentro y lloro con toda la intensidad que había estado callando durante meses. Sentía como la faltaba el aire por que apenas podía respirar entre los sollozos que ya no era capaz de controlar.

Soltó el cuerpo de su hermano pues necesitaba respirar y era incapaz de retener el aire en los pulmones, solo podía sentir ansiedad dentro de ella, Daryl la rodeo con los brazos intentando incorporarla, y la decía cosas que ella no era capaz de comprender, reparo en el calor del cuerpo de él en comparación con el de su hermano, y se giro hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho del cazador y rodeándolo con los brazos. El la meso el pelo en silencio hasta que se calmo, unos minutos después.

-No quiero dejarlo así...

-Lo enterraremos -sentencio él.

-Gracias, de verdad Daryl...sin ti... -dijo apartándose de el con esfuerzo.

El bajo la vista y se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta. Y se aproximo hasta el cadáver tendido en el suelo.

-No hace falta que hagas esto. -Dijo girándose hacia ella

-No, quiero hacerlo... es mi hermano, quiero enterrarle. -Contesto limpiándose las lagrimas con el reverso de la mano.

Sacaron el cadáver del patio y lo trasportaron hasta una zona arbolada próxima, ella se quedo con él mientras Daryl iba en busca de una pala, antes de darse cuenta estaba hablando con aquel cuerpo, pidiéndole perdón por no haber ido antes, por ser una miedosa y haber huido, le contó donde estaba ahora, que había cuidado de Carol y las niñas, y que había conocido a un buen grupo de personas, le hablo de Hershel y su familia, de Carol, de todos lo niños que había conocido, le confeso que había veces que Rick le parecía el mejor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra y otras un tonto iluso, y también le hablo de Daryl.

-...Seguro que a ti no te hubiera caído bien en un principio, ¿sabes?. Parece un patán bruto y paleto, pero es solo fachada, me ha acompañado hasta aquí, me ha cuidado, el cuida de todos sin que ellos se den cuenta, siempre esta pendiente. Es el único que entiende lo que es hacer esto... sin él yo no hubiera sido capaz de llegar hasta ti de nuevo. ¡Oh Roland! Lo siento tanto...-Comenzó de nuevo a llorar un rato mas en silencio.

Al poco Daryl carraspeó a su espalda, pero se puso a cavar bajo el árbol, con la única pala que había encontrado sin decir nada. Mientras ella se quedaba contemplando el rostro de su hermano. Cuando el hoyo fue lo suficientemente profundo Daryl paro y se quedo a un lado. Ella le miro y se levanto asintiendo, entre los dos metieron el cadáver en la fosa. Cuando Daryl se disponía a cubrir el cadáver Mara le freno.

-Quiero mirarlo por ultima vez -y se quedo en silencio pidiendo que pudiera estar en paz, y que desde donde estuviera cuidase de ella como había hecho siempre. Deseo que encontrase a sus padres y juntos la esperasen a ella. Qué no sufriera mas, porque aunque tarde había logrado cumplir su promesa, y ya no tenia que vagar por este mundo podrido, ni seria una amenaza para nadie .-Ya...-y se dio la vuelta para no ver como la arena caía sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. Cuando ya no se veía el cuerpo, Mara le pidió la pala a Daryl y termino de rellenar la tumba.

-He encontrado esto -dijo tendiéndola una chapa de metal y un rotulador gordo. – Puede servir de lápida.

Mara le miro con los ojos rebosantes de gratitud y no pudo evitar abrazarlo, Daryl se puso un poco tenso pues no se esperaba aquello.

-Lo siento -dijo al ver su reacción fría -Debo oler a muerto, perdonarme...

-No, no pasa nada -contesto cohibido.

Mara se sentó junto a la tumba y escribió sin poder evitar soltar alguna lagrima. Tras lo cual clavo la placa sobre la tumba. Besó sus dedos y los poso sobre la improvisada lapida antes de levantarse y volver junto a Daryl.

Juntos regresaron hasta la moto del cazador sin que la joven pudiera volver la vista atrás y ver la tumba de su hermano. Donde rezaba:

_Roland Darling_

_1981_

"_Mitad de un mismo ser"_

Fin del Cap; Pero no puedo evitar contaros que el personaje de Roland lo saque de la primera novela juvenil de Carlos Ruiz Zafón, El príncipe de la niebla, y él me hizo amar los libros y la lectura, así que en homenaje a él y a su primera novela el super hermano de Mara tiene el nombre de Roland.


	12. Fiebre

_Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo Cap. No se como estará...lo he cambiado veinte veces...es el que más veces he modificado de todos los que he escrito hasta el momento y espero que no os decepciones. _

_Muchas gracias por los Reviews y MP, os lo agradezco de corazó los mejores del mundo mundial y os adoro! Hubiera actualizado antes pero tenia trabajo, encargos y ha sido el cumple de mi chico, a lo que he dedicado mucho y merecido tiempo._

_Si algo no os gusta, o no sé...decírmelo... que las opiniones malas también las valoro._

No os entretengo mas, solo recordaros que en la historia la parte en cursiva son sueños, recuerdos o similares.

**Fiebre**

La ballesta de Daryl estaba en la trasera de la moto, por lo que al poco de emprender el camino de vuelta Mara se recostó sobre su espalda, y perdió el sentido del tiempo, solo veía el paisaje, al que no prestaba atención, pasar velozmente a su lado. Se sentía triste, pero también ligera, había conseguido cumplir su promesa, pero ahora tenia la certeza de que jamás volvería a ver a su hermano, y algo en ella también había muerto, sentía un vació profundo y doloroso, se sentía sola, pero era una soledad liviana, sin trabas, sin cabos sueltos o fantasmas. Toda su familia, todas las personas a las que había estado realmente unida estaban enterradas. El calor del cuerpo de Daryl la hacia sentirse mejor, menos sola. Agradecía mas allá de lo explicable lo que él había hecho por ella, era más de lo que al principio pensó, él no solo había dejado a su gente para acompañarla, arriesgado su vida y todo lo que tenia, lo cual ya era demasiado, la había acompañado en ese viaje, mostrado el camino y cuidado, la había comprendido en silencio, reconfortado, levantado y dado fuerzas. Sin Daryl, sabia que ahora estaría a cientos de kilómetros de allí llorando en un árbol o muerta.

Cuando la moto paro por completo Mara salio de su mundo y observo el entorno. Estaban en mitad de una calle de casas familiares.

-Descansaremos un rato -dijo Daryl sin bajar de la moto, esperando a que ella descendiera.

La joven se apeó y observo a su alrededor, no recordaba haber pasado antes por ese lugar, pero no le dio mucha importancia, miro a Daryl y vio que tenia cara de cansado y sus finos ojos estaban vidriosos.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupada

El se limito a asentir y desvió la mirada al suelo, pero al bajar de la moto perdió un poco el equilibrio.

-¡Daryl! -grito alarmada intentando sostenerle, aunque él la rehuyo sin éxito. -Estas ardiendo...¿Te han mordido?... Dime que no te han herido...-Dijo conteniendo el pánico y las lagrimas.

-No, no, estoy bien coño...-la corto. -Solo me encuentro como una mierda, pero no por esos cabrones. -Ella le miro asimilando sus palabras y tranquilizándose.

-Debemos buscar un sitio donde descanses, así no podemos seguir -Comenzó a decir mientras miraba entorno a ella. -Quédate aquí, voy a buscar algún sitio donde... espérame.-Y comenzó a alejarse hacia una de las casa.

-¡Mara! Joder...-Maldijo presionándose la cabeza embotada

-Espera ahí.

Corrió hasta una de las casa, la puerta estaba cerrada, y no podría echarla abajo, se aproximo a las ventana y fue mirando que había dentro, parecía todo en orden, polvoriento pero tranquilo, rodeo la casa hasta encontrar una puerta trasera acristalada, sin duda sus propietarios la habían abandonado al comienzo de la infección cogiendo los mas importante y nadie había vuelto a entrar. Cogió una figura del descuidado jardín y rompió el cristal de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Paso la mano por el agujero y giro el pestillo pudiendo abrir la puerta.

Daryl se quedo vigilando con la ballesta carga y preparada, esperando junto a la moto. Realmente se sentía si le hubiera arrollado un camión y necesitaba descansar si no quería acabar peor aun. Dos caminantes aparecieron por la calle, Daryl espero a que se acercaran un poco para dispararlo con precisión. Cuando se proponía acercarse a recoger las flechas reparo en otros tres que torcían las calle hambrientos. Sentía todo su cuerpo embotado como para hacer frente aun grupo de ellos.

-¡Chiiiip!-grito -será mejor que hayas encontrado algo...tenemos problemas.

Y efectivamente el grupo de mordedores se iba haciendo cada vez mayo, Daryl acelero el paso de vuelta a la moto sin darles las espalda, cogiendo las mantas y las mochilas de ambos para dirigirse a su encuentro, no le hacia gracia dejar la moto allí, pero no le quedaba otra. La joven salio de de la casa al escuchar el grito de Daryl, al ver a los caminantes tras su compañero salio a su encuentro sin dudarlo y le cogió las mantas con las que cargaba para acelerar su huida.

-Por el jardín, la puerta trasera. -dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la casa de la que acababa de salir.

Entraron a trompicones en la cocina y Mara cerro la puerta de un portazo tras ella.

-Maldita sea...-dijo Daryl. -¿De donde coño habrán salido?

-Eso ya da igual...-contesto recuperando el aliento -Tenemos que sellar la puerta con algo...la podrían echar a bajo.

En ese momento el primer caminante se choco contra la puerta, seguido de un par mas.

-Hay que darse prisa -dijo dirigiéndose a una alacena situada junto a la puerta. -Esto servirá.

Lo intentaron mover, pero Daryl apenas podía hacer fuerza, y pesaba demasiado, sin pensarlo Mara abrió las puerta y tiro todo lo que había dentro, saco los cajones y volvió a intentarlo. La puerta de la cocina no resistirá mucho más. Empujo el mueble con la espalda cargando todo su peso ayudada por el debilitado cazador y comenzó a mover el mueble hasta colocarlo sobre la puerta.

Daryl se dejo caer sobre una silla y observo a Mara registrar la cocina.

-¿Se puede saber que leches buscas? -Pregunto siguiéndola con la mirada febril.

-Estas enfermo, como no te han mordido, te has puesto malo por dejarme tu manta anoche...-Explico -Debe haber medicinas por algún lado, todo el mundo guarda esas cosas en la cocina ¿No? -Y fue inspeccionando los cajones y armarios, por costumbre también fue sacando las latas de comida que encontraba, la familia propietaria de la casa era amante de la carne en lata y la sopa de tomate.-¡Bingo! -Dijo al encontrar ibuprofeno y un bote de aspirinas entre otros, algunos estaban caducados desde hacia unos meses pero era mejor que nada

Le dio los medicamentos a Daryl y metió los víveres que encontró en una cesta de la colada que había en el suelo. Miro a su alrededor, en una esquina había un botellero, se acerco y comprobó que tenia media docena de botellas de vino tinto.

-Vino de California -leyó la etiqueta -tu me ayudarás a aguantar la situación ¿verdad?

-¿Vino? -Dijo Daryl con mirándola inquisitiva.

-Es para mi, tu te quedas con el agua y las drogas. -Dijo cogiendo un par de botellas y metiéndolas en la cesta.

Subieron a la segunda planta, que se dividía en un despacho, dos baños y tres dormitorios, y dejaron todas las cosas en la habitación principal. Pero Mara se encontraba intranquila.

-Voy a volver a bajo, para asegurarme.

Al bajar cerro la puerta de la cocina y la atranco con una silla, comprobó las ventanas de la sala y comedor cerrando las cortinas a su paso y comprobando que el grupo de caminantes estaba rodeando la casa, había mas de una veintena de ellos. La moto se encontraba a más de un centenar de metros de distancia, sería imposible intentar llegar con Daryl febril, como se encontraba. Subió al dormitorio principal, y encontró a Daryl mirando por la ventana y comprobando también la difícil situación.

-La cosa esta jodida -dijo al verla.

-Si no te recuperas estará peor, descansa.– pidió con voz cansada desde la puerta.

Mara fue al baño y retiro la tapa de la cisterna que aun tenia algo de agua, rancia pero agua, mojo una toalla hasta empaparla. Cuando regreso a la habitación encontró a Daryl tumbado en la cama cubriéndose la cara con el brazo, se sentó a su lado y cuando se incorporo le tendió la toalla.

-Te ayudará a bajar la fiebre...¿Te has tomado algo?

-Puedo cuidarme solo. -Dijo con frialdad

-Pero no lo estas...-contesto ignorando el tono de el y tras una pausa continuo. -...me asuste mucho cuando pensé que te habían herido...pensé...

-Ya...se te complicaría la vuelta.

-¡Ni siquiera pensé en eso! -Contesto ofendida.- ¿Por quien me tomas? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me importas tan poco? después... después de todo lo que has hecho por mi desde que llegue.

Mara se dio la vuelta, era un torbellino de emociones después de lo que había vivido en las ultimas horas, y no quería decir nada que pudiera ser mal interpretado por , el a veces, distante y frió cazador, por lo que se puso a comprobar el contenido de su mochila para mantenerse ocupada, oyó que Daryl soltaba un bufido y se giraba sobre la cama murmurando algo, pero lo ignoro. Al poco rato le escucho roncar suavemente, se acerco a el y le tapo con una manta.

Aunque aun era media tarde se encontraba agotada por todo lo que había sucedido durante el día, esa misma mañana había enterrado a su hermano pero le pareció que hacia más tiempo, con todo lo sucedido. Observo por la ventana, aunque el grupo de caminantes se había disuelto un poco seguían entorno a la casa. Agotada cogió la otra manta, y se sentó encogiendo las piernas en una butaca, cubriéndose con ella y dormitó durante un rato.

…...

Rick mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado, Daryl y Mara deberían de haber vuelto ya de su expedición absurda, su tardanza solo confirmaba que habían encontrado problemas. Y lo peor de todo es que los demás sentían y pensaban igual que él, y era absurdo convencerlos de lo contrario, incluyendo a las dos niñas.

Durante las ultimas horas había intentado mantenerse alejado de Carol, algo en la mirada de la mujer le culpaba por haber permitido que Daryl fuera. Pero él no se lo podía impedir, se repetía una y otra vez. Y pedía que la su parte mas esperanzada estuviera en lo cierto y la pareja hubiera tenido algunos contratiempos que les retrasasen, pero nada que les impidiera regresar definitivamente.

-Moverse ahí fuera es difícil y lento...-Dijo Michonne a su lado, como si le leyera el pensamiento, aunque tampoco era complicado saber que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-No se moverán de noche, mañana estarán de vuelta...-Comento él intentando convencerse a si mismo.

-Claro, y de nada sirve preocuparse ahora. -Sentencio ella.

Rick pensó que tenia razón, pero no eso no calmaría al resto del grupo que se encontraban agitados y preocupados tanto o más que él.

…...

Se despertó con los murmullos agitado de Daryl, que hablaba en sueños a causa de la fiebre. Volvió a empapar la toalla y se la puso en la frente sin que despertara. Seguía con fiebre alta. Salio a registrar la planta superior. Volvió al dormitorio con unas mantas mejores que las que ellos llevaban y algo de ropa cómoda. Estaba comenzando a anochecer. Por lo que abrió unas latas y se acerco a Daryl.

-Daryl, venga despierta -susurro con suavidad -Tienes que comer algo.

-¿Qué pasa? - reacciono algo alarmado y confuso.

-Nada, tranquilo... Pero tienes que comer ¿vale? -contesto con suavidad. -La sopa aunque fría te sentará bien.

El se incorporo con pesadez y obedeció, mirándola un tanto cohibido.

-¿Puedes solo?- pregunto cediéndole un bote de sopa con una cuchara, el asintió cogiendo el bote y comenzando a comer.

-Tomate las pastillas, y ahí tienes algo de ropa. -Indico señalando a los pies de la cama- Deberías ponerte cómodo para descansar mejor, aunque no sea de tu estilo.-El la miró con recelo, pero ella siguió relatando. -La calle y el jardín sigue plagada de ellos, no podremos llegar a la moto por ahora, tendremos que acomodarnos un tiempo, el problema es el agua, apenas tenemos un par de litros y tu necesitas hidratare, por suerte hay vino, aunque no me va mucho, pero da igual. Comida tenemos y los medicamentos...

-¡Calla! o me explotará la maldita cabeza...

- Perdón...

Daryl se incorporó aun mas hasta sentarse en la cama, aunque algo mareado consiguió quitarse el calzado, y volviendo la vista atrás receloso, comprobó que Mara estaba ocupada en otras cosas sin prestarle atención. Se deshizo del poncho y se cambio de parte superior, poniéndose la camiseta que le había traído la chica. No quería que ella viera sus cicatrices o intentaría hablar de ello, y era un tema que él no quería tocar, algo de lo que nunca hablaba, incluso con Merle era algo que intentaban no mencionar, de lo que nunca habían hablado abiertamente o en profundidad. Eso tampoco cambiaría nada ni eliminaría sus cicatrices, ni las visibles ni las ocultas.

La noche calló cuando Mara se tumbo en el otro extremo de la cama, era absurdo ir a otro dormitorio estando él enfermo, necesitando cuidado, y tampoco iba a dormir en esa incomoda butaca de nuevo.

-¿No te importa? -Pregunto ya tumbada, y como única respuesta vio en la penumbra que Daryl se encogía de hombros de espalda a ella. -Estas algo mejor ¿no? -Y él asintió con un sonido nasal. -Buenas noches entonces -y él gruño.

Los sonidos de los caminantes alrededor de la casa los acompañaron hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

_Todo era confuso, como si estuviera mareada o no pudiera abrir los ojos del todo, veía a Roland muerto, estaba tranquilo y completamente muerto, pero la voz de su hermano la llego desde su espalda, clara y tranquila. Se giró y lo vio con dificultad, pero era él, de eso estaba segura._

_-Ya no tienes que lamentarte más Am, ya esta todo hecho... todo se ha acabado enana. -Ella intentaba hablar con él, pero algo se lo impedía, algo la decía que debía escuchar y no hablar en aquella ocasión. -Tienes que sobrevivir, no mires mas para atrás, vive y todo estará bien...nosotros estamos bien._

_Su hermano desapareció ante sus ojos antes de terminar de hablar, ella se giro para volver a ver su cadáver, pero ya no estaba tampoco, pero había alguien allí, y de pronto lo vio con claridad. Daryl estaba a unos metro de ella, esperando. Se sintió completamente tranquila y feliz de verle, y no pudo evitar correr hacia él y aferrarse a su cuerpo. Lo podía sentir, cálido y fuerte, protegiéndola cuando el también la rodeo con sus brazos, y su alma no podía contener mas esperanza que en aquel momento. Justo antes de despertar..._


	13. Mañana

_Aquí traigo un capitulo que he escrito con muchas dudas para ser sincera (No sé si por ser el número 13), dudas sobre el desarrollo, la trama y mi propia capacidad. Pero a cada momento de bajón una musa venia a visitarme y a motivarme, para seguir escribiendo, esas musas saben quienes son perfectamente, algunas me acompañan desde el principio, otras han llegado un poco después otras acaban de colarse en mi corazón, porque a todas las tengo en un pedacito de él. _

_A todas mis musas, Gracias! Mil Gracias! Sin vuestro apoyo este capitulo no se hubiera terminado..._

**Mañana**

Despertó lentamente y algo desubicado al principio, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación lentamente y luego se pararon en la joven que dormía a pocos centímetros de él. Se la veía agotada aun, el día anterior habría sido uno de los peores días de su vida, y sin embargo estuvo a la altura, incluso para mantener la cabeza en su sitio y no sentirse desbordada cuando aparecieron los caminantes y él se encontraba débil, no era una carga como a primera vista podía parecer, pensó en su imagen trepando a aquel árbol con ligereza y sonrió para si mismo. Ella se giro, quedando de cara a él, casi rozándolo, unos mechones de pelo negro la cubrieron parte de la cara, él los retiro con cuidado para no despertarla, y aunque lo consiguió, ella volvió a moverse y se recostó sobre su pecho, murmurando algo que el cazador no supo entender, aguanto la respiración tenso, pero se tranquilizo en unos segundos y se quedo quieto sosteniéndola, no tenia ni ganas ni fuerzas para levantarse aun, y porque negadlo, en parte estaba a gusto. Aunque no podía acallar un voz interior que le repetía que estaba jugando con fuego, intento ignorarla, no era tan estúpido como para pensar que aquella chica podría sentir algo por él, aparte de comprensión, y la gratitud que le había desmostado. La había oído hablar con Hershel de libros y cosas que él ni era capaz de identificar, y también había observado la admiración y respeto con el que la joven se dirigía y miraba a Rick. Él solo era un sureño, bruto y paleto con un hermano muerto. Y también estaba Carol, la mujer y él tenían una extraña, pero profunda relación y...¿en que coño estaba pensando?. Se palpo la frente, estaba ardiendo, la fiebre le había vuelto a subir y eso explicaba esas divagaciones tan absurdas...

Sus movimientos despertaron a Mara, que se desperezo frotándose los ojos, hasta comprender donde estaba, se sobresalto al comprobar que estaba sobre Daryl, y se echo para atrás nerviosa.

-¡Daryl! Lo...siento, no me di...no me di cuenta. -Dijo atropelladamente.

-No me molestas..-Dijo con voz ronca rascándose la nariz nervioso.

-Estas ardiendo de nuevo -Y le toco la frente con suavidad una vez recuperada la compostura,mientras él se incorporaba pesadamente.

-Estas pastillas son una mierda -Dijo Daryl cogiendo el bote de ibuprofeno de la mesilla y jugueteando con el con las manos, sus ojos estaban vidriosos a causa de la fiebre.

-Pues es lo que hay...Hershel no metió nada de esto en el botiquín, solo vendas y esas cosas.

-¡Me cago en la pu...! -Dijo dejando caer el brazo con fuerza.

-Sshhh...vale..te vas a poner bien, pero llevará un poco de tiempo...-Dijo levantándose de la cama y yendo a mirar por la ventana. -Tampoco tenemos mas opciones, esto sigue plagado de ellos...¿cómo puede ser que solo caminen y no se muevan de aquí?

-Nada les habrá llamado la atención en otro sitio...-murmuro Daryl.

-Cierto...-dijo Mara para si, formulando una idea en su cabeza.

Mara se fue al otro aseo e hizo la misma operación para conseguir el agua de la cisterna y mojar una toalla, regresando seguidamente al dormitorio.

-Túmbate bien. -Dijo a Daryl que estaba sentado con la espalada en apoyada en el cabecero de madera.

-Llevo veinte malditas horas tumbado...

-Te duele todo, claro...¡Bien! pues date la vuelta, te daré un masaje, -declaro cogiendo aire. -te sentirás mejor.

-Ni hablar. -Sentencio mirándola serio.

-¿Por qué? Es solo un masaje, y te ayudará, se un buen chico ¿Si...? -Intento usar el tono mas dulce que pudo.

-No soy uno de tus jodidos niños...

-Ni yo te trato como a tal, sé perfectamente que eres..-Dijo un tanto ofendida cambiando el tono por completo. -...Eres un enfermo que lleva en cama casi un día, y te cueste aceptarlo o no, me necesitas ahora mismo casi tanto como yo a ti.

-Lo que sea...

-Si te has propuesto tener la muerte mas estúpida del ultimo año y medio, morir por un catarro, paso de discutir... - Y le tiro la toalla a las piernas, antes de marcharse enfadada.

Daryl se tomo unas pastillas y se recostó en la cama con la toalla en la cabeza, mientras escuchaba a Mara en la habitación contigua. Paso mucho rato, pero ya no aguantaba mas tumbado y se sentó sacando las piernas de la cama. Mara debió escucharle pues regreso a la habitación y le miro desde el marco de la puerta, comprobando que todo estaba bien. Él la miro girando el cuello con dificultada.

-¿Puedes hacer eso que haces? -Pregunto abochornado.

-No sé...¿Puedo? -Pregunto ella a su vez, y el asintió con la cabeza pesadamente, derrotado. Ella no puedo evitar mostrar una amplia sonrisa e victoria.

Se subió a la cama avanzando hasta el con las rodillas y se coloco en su espalda, y comenzó a masajear los hombros y el cuello escuchando como se esforzaba por no quejarse ante el dolor.

-Relájate, o te haré daño -y le cogió por los brazos y los agito suavemente para que se destensará.

-Siento lo de antes.- Se disculpo, ella se encogió de hombros hasta que se dio cuenta que él no la veía.

-No pasa nada, ambos somos cabezotas, esto tenia que ocurrir antes o después. -Dijo restando importancia.

Siguió masajeando su espalda presionando las partes mas tensas y doloridas durante un largo rato.

-¿Como aprendiste esto?

-Mi madre me enseño, ella ejercía de Fisioterapeuta.

-¿Porque no te dedicaste a ello? No eres tan mala -Dijo y Mara presiono con fuerza en un punto clave a propósito- Hagg... ¡Joder! -Dijo retorciéndose ante el dolor.

-Porque no, preferí dedicarme a otra cosa.

Y ambos guardaron silencio un rato mas.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto Daryl tras pensarlo un rato.

-¿He?

-¿Por qué decidiste estudiar eso de ayudar a la gente?

-Ahh... tuve una etapa en la que no tome las decisiones mas sabias de mi vida y acabe relacionándome con gente que atraía a los problemas, y fue por lo que tome la decisión de estudiar educación social, creo que con educación los grandes problemas del mundo podrían tener remedio.

-¿A eso te referías? cuando dijiste hubieras sido una mierda. -Recordó él

-Mas o menos...Sigues preguntando de más y contestando de menos.

El se quedo pensando un rato, mientras Mara seguía trabajando en su espalda, aliviando la tensión poco a poco.

-Nosotros eramos así, Merle y yo, nunca necesitamos juntarnos con nadie que nos llevase por el mal camino, nosotros trazábamos el jodido sendero del mal camino a nuestro paso.

-Mi madre solía decir; Todos tenemos algo especial, y tarde o temprano nos llega la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

-¿Qué coño tiene eso que ver...? - Pregunto girándose un poco.

-Pues... que el mundo se ha tenido que ir a la mierda, pero ahora puedes ver que no eres tan malo como piensas, y vales más de lo que realmente crees. -Dijo con solemnidad, y aprovechando que aun tenia la cara girada se acerco a le dio un beso en la mejilla con suavidad, sin que él lo esperase, por lo se giro para mirarla algo sorprendido -Ya he acabado. -Susurro sentándose a su lado en la cama. -¿Cómo estas?

-Mejor...-Dijo moviendo el cuello y los hombros tras reaccionar.

Ella comprobó su temperatura de nuevo colocando la palma de su mano sobre su frente.

-Pero sigues con décimas.

Pero Daryl seguía pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, el no estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento.

-¿Tu cómo estas? -Pregunto él, y Mara supo que se refería a su hermano por el tono de su voz.

-Bueno, a veces me parece un sueño, otras algo lejano y otras...ni lo sé. -explico levantándose de la cama. -Creo que no siento tanto dolor como al principio, cuando lo perdí, y no se si eso esta bien -dijo con duda. -Pero la angustia de imaginármelo como uno de ellos se ha ido.

-El vació siempre estará ahí. -Comento Daryl, levantándose y sentándose en la butaca cercana.

-Sí, pero siempre le había tenido a él para afrontar las otras muertes -dijo ella abriendo las latas de comida y dándosela a Daryl. -Jamás podre agradecerte lo suficiente esto.

-Solo te he guiado, y si yo no hubiera venido al final lo hubiera hecho Rick. -Aventuro Daryl, comiendo la insípida sopa directamente de la lata. -Estoy seguro, me acompaño a buscar a Merle conociéndonos menos que a ti, claro que le había esposado a un jodida tubería, pero...-Los ojos de Mara se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquello.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto sorprendida.

-¿No te hablaron de eso?- ella negó con la cabeza tragando su comida, por lo que él le contó la historia de como Rick llego al grupo, y las circunstancias en que se conocieron.

-¿No quisiste matarlo?

-Al principio -Confeso -Pero conociendo a Merle, seguro que se lo merecía.

-Si tu lo dices...-dijo incrédula.

Siguieron comiendo, pero Daryl se mostraba nervioso, cuando hubieron terminado no tardo en sacar el tema que le preocupaba, debían salir de allí y volver a la prisión de alguna manera.

-Creo que Rick y Glenn en una ocasión consiguieron pasar entre ellos camuflándose con el olor de los restos de un caminante. -Apunto Daryl que había vuelto a tumbarse en la cama.-Y Michonne también llego de esa forma hasta la prisión, cuando la conocimos.

-¿Y como vamos a matar un caminante y esparcirnos sus resto por el cuerpo sin que nos coja el resto? -Pregunto sentada a su lado con las piernas cruzas.

-Pues salgamos a tiros -Sentencio -Tenemos munición suficiente.

-Para salir de aquí sí, ¿pero para mas adelante? -Pregunto ella -Nos queda mas de la mitad de camino aun. -El se quedo pensando -No es que quiera ser negativa...pero usar las pistolas no es una buena opción, atraeríamos a más, y yo no soy buena con ellas.

-Pero sabes disparar...

-Un mono sabe dispara. -Dijo ella -Puedo dispara y acertar si estoy quieta, pero a la carrera desperdiciaría balas en el aire.

-Estamos jodidos -Comento frotándose la cara.

-Cada vez hay menos...mañana podríamos salir si te encuentras bien.

-Mañana...

-¿Crees que nos has dado por muerto? -Pregunto preocupada.

-Llevamos un maldito día de retraso, mañana dos -comento él. -Llegaremos para nuestro funeral.

…...

Rick estaba junto a la valla, aunque Tyrese estaba de guardia, era la tercera vez que comprobaba con los prismáticos el paisaje en busca de Daryl y Mara aproximándose, pero por tercera vez no vio nada en la distancia. Glenn se acerco lentamente hasta él.

-¿Rick? -Este se giro hacia él con mirada derrotada. -¿Que vamos ha hacer? Algunos dentro están inquietos.

No hizo falta que diera nombre, Carol, Olga y las pequeñas, con otros niños que habían tomado cariño a Mara vinieron a la cabeza del antiguo Sheriff. Y no se podía decir que el resto del grupo se mostrase indiferente ante la falta de Daryl.

-Solo podemos esperar, -dijo negando con la cabeza. -No sabemos que camino tomaron ni donde podrían encontrarse.

-¿Daryl no te dijo que era lo que pensaba hacer o que ruta tomaría al menos? -Pregunto el asiático mostrándose nervioso.

-Tenia varias alternativas, pera nada seguro. -Contesto .-Esperar es lo único que nos queda, hay que mantener la esperanza aun. Podrían estar de camino...

-No podemos estar esperando siempre, en algún momento habrá que hacerse a la idea de que... que ya no regresen. -Comento, expresando lo que Rick también pensaba y temía.

-Pero aun no es ese momento...-Dijo con firmeza. -Mantén vigilada a Carol, yo me encargo del resto, -le ordeno -yo también quisiera poder hacer algo.

-Todos lo hacemos...

…...

Cuando callo la noche Mara reparo en que no había tenido un momento de dolor como solía hacer, y tampoco lo había echado en falta, la ausencia de su hermano seguía en su pecho, pero ahora podía cargar con ella con mas facilidad.

Había pasado la mayor parte del día intentado mantenerse ocupada, o leyendo los libros de los antiguos habitantes de la casa, e incluso había guardado algunos en su mochila cuando había recogido las cosas. Sin embargo la presencia de Daryl la perturbaba, no de una forma molesta, sino todo lo contrario. No podía negar que él la importaba, pero siempre había tenido otra cosa en la que ocupar su cabeza y centrar su interés, pero todo ello había desaparecido al enterrar a su hermano, ahora solo estaba Daryl, ella y regresar a la prisión, regresar a casa juntos. Eso ultimo debía de ser su principal objetivo, se decía a si misma, aun así no podía negar que la daba miedo, no solo el evidente peligro que iban a correr al salir y emprender de nuevo el viaje de regreso, también la asustaba que todo aquel viaje se evaporase al pisar de nuevo la cárcel, la gustaba estar con él, estar solamente con él. Sabía que al regresar ya no sería así, ya no podría pasar tiempo con él sin motivo, y la cercanía que había logrado con el cazador desaparecería.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando eliminar esos pensamientos, no podía ocupar su mente con aquello, la muerte acechaba, ahora y en adelante. Sé practica, se dijo, siempre lo has sido, y este no es el momento de cambiar de ser, mañana podrías estar muerta. Pero aquel pensamiento no consiguió su objetivo.

Cuando regreso al dormitorio, encontró a Daryl mirando por la ventana envuelto en la penumbra.

-Mañana debemos salir de aquí -Dijo él sin apartar la vista de la calle al percibirla cerca. -Como sea.

-Esta bien -Contesto ella poniendo una mano en su espalda haciendo que se girara.

Al sentir la mirada penetrante de Daryl sobre ella se sintió perturbada, aun así extendió la mano y comprobó la temperatura de su frente por enésima vez durante el día, aquel gesto se había convertido en algo natural, y él ya no se mostraba tan reacio como al principio.

-No tienes fiebre...-Susurro devolviendo la fija mirada, y sintiéndose protegida por la penumbra que los envolvía se acerco un paso mas, manteniendo aun el contacto, él bajo la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, todo el valor que había reunido para acercarse se desvaneció antes esa reacción. -¿Como lo haremos?

-Quedan pocos, -apunto tras aclararse la garganta -no malgastaremos munición.

-Podríamos intentar despistarlos, poniendo un señuelo.

-¿Qué señuelo? -Pregunto el curioso volviéndose de frente a ella de nuevo.

-Yo, soy rápida y te daría tiempo para que fueras a por la moto...

- Y recogiera lo que hubieran dejado de ti.- corto él tirando por tierra la idea -Eso no es un plan.

-Se realista...llevas en cama dos días.-Contesto pero él se giro ignorándola, pero ella le siguió -Daryl...

-¿Qué? -Pregunto de forma agresiva. -Si quieres ser comida de caminantes, ve...pero no me incluyas en el plan.

-Pero tu... -Comenzó a decir.

-Yo estoy bien. -Sentencio él

-Solo me preocupo ¿de acuerdo?, pensé que sería una buena idea...

-Pues no lo pensaste bien, Chip. -Dijo tumbándose en la cama y dando la conversación por terminada.

Mara se quedo de pie mirando por la ventana un largo rato, hasta que escucho el bufido de Daryl a su espalda y se giro un tanto sobresaltada.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? -pregunto – Mañana será duro, ven a dormir. -Ella se sonrojo ante la ultima frase y tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y moverse hasta la cama, agradeciendo la oscuridad que la encubría.

Se descalzo y tumbo de lado, cubriéndose con su propia manta, y mirando a Daryl.

-Daryl...

-¿Emmmm? -Pregunto con sonido nasal.

-Nada... hasta mañana. -Dijo bajito, pero a los pocos segundos tuvo que decir lo que sentía. -Abrázame...-Pidió incorporándose y mirándolo directamente -solo porque mañana podríamos estar muertos... -Y contra todo pronostico él asintió mirándola, y la recibió entre sus brazos, ella se recostó y volvió a tomar la palabra. -Creo que lo de Chip me empieza a gustar...

Ambos sonrieron en la oscuridad sin mirarse,y parte de la tensión e inquietud se disipo, dejando que la noche pasara de la misma manera que habían recibido el día. Y Mara se dijo a si misma que sobrevivir un día más por fin tenia una recompensa.


	14. Adrenalina

_El catorce es el doble de 7, y si el siete es mi numero de la suerte, pues el 14...es..._

_Me ha encantado este capitulo, y aunque se que fumar es malo, me he fumado media cajetilla escribiéndolo, por que me ponía nerviosa yo misma. Ha sido complicado, no lo niego y me ha llevado tiempo, pero estoy contenta de como ha salido este Cap, puede que os resulte corto, pero...actualizo pronto, lo prometo._

_Gracias mil y una veces a **Ary Valentine**, por estar en el otro lado del mundo y sin embargo acercarte a mi mundo siempre para alegrarme. A **Acuinipuini**, por que llegó a mi historia, emocionándome con sus comentarios, en el momento indicado. También a **Karla T** y a** Darylinapink, **por sus comentarios, que he contestado en Reviews. _

**Adrenalina**

Todo lo que necesitaban estaba recogido y metido en las mochilas, tuvieron que desprenderse de las mantas, pues habían establecido que antes de la noche estarían en la prisión de regreso y no necesitaban seguir cargando con ellas. Mara recorrió la habitación con la mirada cerciorándose de no dejar nada importante, y se dispuso a reunirse con Daryl en el piso inferior para salir de allí.

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada la acompañaron mientras descendía lentamente la escalera, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para pedirle a Daryl que la abrazara, pero después se había sentido inquieta, sintiendo el cuerpo de él cercano, sus brazos rodeándola y su mano jugueteando nerviosa con su pelo, ninguno se había movido tras acomodar sus cuerpos, temerosos de un movimiento en falso, y los dos habían tardado en dormirse, lo sabía, aun sin verle por el sonido de su respiración. La idea de levantar la cara y hacer de aquel momento algo mas intimo se le había pasado por la cabeza durante varios momentos en la noche, pero aunque una parte de ella lo deseaba, otra no estaba segura, temía que todas aquellas sensaciones fueran un espejismo provocados por la vivencia de algo demasiado intenso, pero en el fondo irreal. Estaba segura de que quería la compañía de él, y su cercanía, la deseaba desde hacia días, desde que la fuera a buscar por la prisión, pero no estaba tan segura de querer que pasara algo más. No había estado con nadie desde que todo se derrumbara y no sabía como podría llevan una relación de ese tipo, en este tipo de mundo.

Daryl intentaba abrir la puerta de la casa sin éxito, cuando se encontró con él en el rellano.

-¡Maldición! -gruño tirando por ultima vez del pomo. – Es imposible, saldremos por una ventana.

-Bien -asintió.

El cogió la ballesta del suelo y la siguió hasta el salón, no habían hablado demasiado durante la mañana. Cuando despertó ella ya no estaba en la cama, miro en rededor y se pregunto si lo había soñado, pero sabía que no, se había pasado horas sintiendo su suave respiración en su pecho, y jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello con cierta intranquilidad, procurando no pensar demasiado en el cuerpo acomodado a su lado, pues hacia demasiado tiempo que no estaba en la cama con una mujer entre sus brazos, y debía controlar la reacción de su propio cuerpo ante la situación, con esfuerzo consiguió aguanto la situación, pero ciertamente aquella chica le acabaría por volver loco si seguía comportándose de esa manera, ya que aunque no era un terreno conocido él no era de piedra. No pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con los ojos antes sus pensamientos, menudo, delgado, pero proporcionado, la vio abrir la ventana hacia arriba para salir.

-Espera -indico, cogiéndola del brazo para que se frenara, y tomando la delantera para abandonar la casa.

Ella le siguió tirando la mochila al suelo antes de traspasar el ventanal, mientras él cubría el terreno. Los caminantes se había dispersado, y ya no quedaban por el jardín, pero la calle aun estaba poblada de camino a la moto. Daryl espero a que se acoplara la mochila, se hecho la ballesta al hombro, cambiándola por su Browning de siete balas, y ambos comenzaron ha acelerar el paso saliendo de la propiedad.

Antes de pisar la calle todos los muertos repararon en ellos, y comenzaron su desfile hacia ellos, Daryl empezó a dispara a los más cercanos, Mara iba en a su espalda cubriendo la retaguardia con su Tanto en la mano.

-¡No te frenes! - Insto él volviendo la vista a tras por un segundo, y siguió disparando tal como avanzaba.

Mara le hizo caso y le siguió en vez de esperar a los caminantes que les seguían, ensarto la cabeza de dos y empujo a otros tanto haciéndoles caer, mientras Daryl seguía disparando. La moto estaba a una decena de metro, pero según su conteo a Daryl le quedaban dos balas para recargar. Tras esos dos disparos le adelanto, cubriéndole para que cambiara el cargador. Él la miro asintiendo ante su movimiento. Los caminantes le rodeaban cerrando más las distancias. Mara pateo el pecho de uno haciéndole caer, y dándola espacio para apuñalar la cabeza de otro sin alejarse de Daryl. Cuando hubo recargado disparo a los que quedaban, llegando por fin a la moto. Se subió lo más rápido que pudo y le paso la pistola a Mara, aunque ya no quedaban caminantes cerca.

-Sube...-Dijo arrancando, y al sentir como se agarraba a su cintura acelero, trazando un semicírculo en la calle y regresando a la comarcal por la que habían llegado dos días atrás -¡YEHAAAAA! -grito al alejarse, provocando en Mara una carcajada.

Condujo durante uno pocos kilómetros para alejarse de aquel lugar, pero no tardo en parar en el arcén para poder colocar las cosas en la moto, aun se sentían eufóricos a causa de la adrenalina segregada. Mara bajo de la moto deshaciéndose de la mochila tan pronto como pudo, en cuanto Daryl descendió se abrazo a él, rodeando su cuello, exultante por haber conseguido salir. Él también estaba satisfecho y eufórico, y la rodeo por la cintura elevándola del suelo unos centímetro.

-¡Lo logramos! -Dijo ella sonriendo, y sin darle tiempo a contestar le beso.

Fue un beso corto, que termino antes de que sus pies volvieran al suelo, pero fue intenso, al separarse y notar el asfalto bajo ella comprobó que él no mostraba reticencias, y volvió a besarle, alargando aquella sensación que la aceleraba el pulso más si cabía, acaricio su cuello con las manos sintiéndose segura, entonces Daryl intensifico su abrazo atrayendo hacia él su delgado cuerpo aun más, y la devolvió el beso sin llegar a despegar sus labios. Ella dejo escapar un gemido suave, que alentó al cazador a profundizar mas el beso, acariciando su espalda. Sus labios se separaron para coger aire, pero sus cuerpos no. Mara le sonrió ampliamente al ver su expresión, un tanto incrédula aun, y oculto su cara en el hueco de su cuello, un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Daryl bajo la mirada y soltó un suspiro ronco acariciando su costado, separándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla, la joven le miro con ojos brillantes y le retiro un pequeño mechón de pelo de la cara acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos en un gesto cariñosos, y le volvió a besar, pero suave y pausadamente. Dándole a entender que aquello no era solo fruto de un momento de excitación pasajero y volátil, sino algo que deseaba conscientemente.

-Deberíamos regresar a casa...-Susurro, bajando sus manos hasta el pecho del cazador.

Daryl la sujeto por la cintura y apoyo su frente en la de ella, clavando su fina y penetrante mirada y asintió con un gemido, pero no se separo, después echo la vista al camino por el que habían venido.

-Nos hemos despedido de la primera maldita cama decente en meses...-Ella se puso colorada ante ese comentarios, como si volviera a tener 16 años, él titubeo un segundo dudando de si había sido adecuada su insinuación.

-Debemos una noche de guardia aun... -Recordó ella con cierta picardía acercándose a su oído, él sonrió algo mas seguro acercando su rostro a ella, la cual le volvió a besar entrelazando sus dedos entre su pelo castaño. -Volvamos -dijo al separarse un tanto reticente, pero él dejo que su cuerpo se escapara entre sus manos.

Se agacho para recoger su mochila y sintió los ojos de Daryl en su trasero, sonrió para si, y coloco la mochila en la trasera de la moto, mientras Daryl anclaba la ballesta en un lateral.

Subieron a la moto de nuevo y ella puso sus manos en la cintura de él, pero antes de arrancar el la cogió las manos e hizo que lo abrazará con fuerza, ella se dejo llevar hacia adelante pegándose a su espalda y apoyando su cara en su omóplato.

-Sujetate fuerte Chip...-Y acelero rumbo a casa.

Mara suspiro, se sentía satisfecha y feliz, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rosto y recordando cada beso, ya no tenía dudas, quería volver a besarle. Quería llegar a la prisión ver a Megan y Shelly, abrazarlas y sentirse segura de nuevo, más que nada en el mundo, pero también deseaba poder acabar ese viaje y poder entregarse a Daryl, pensaba con cierta agitación rara pero agradable en su pecho.

Daryl se obligo a pensar en la carretera y no en la joven abrazada a él, no podía dejarse vencer por el deseo contenido, llevaba demasiado sin estar con una mujer, y si hacia caso a sus instintos primarios no regresaría a la prisión en todo el día. Le parecía que los últimos acontecimientos era un sinsentido, la posibilidad de acabar así se le había cruzado por la cabeza en mas de una ocasión, y no es que no lo desease, pero ahora se habrían demasiados interrogantes. Volvió a pensar en la carretera, tenía que llegar en pocas horas a la prisión, le quedaban un par de cientos de kilómetros, demasiados, pensó apretando el acelerador, y sintiendo que Mara se apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

…...

-¿Crees que volverán? -Pregunto Carl.

Megan se giro sorprendida por la voz, no había hablado mucho con el muchacho que se mantenía un tanto al margen de los otros niños de su edad.

-Ella siempre ha vuelto...

-Daryl también -apunto. – Yo creo que aun pueden regresar. -Ella le sonrió reconfortada por su comentario.

-No entiendo por que se ha tenido que ir, la verdad.

-Yo si, -dijo él -teme que su hermano sea un caminante, en parte la entiendo.

-¿Qué mas da?

-¿Dejarías que tu hermana, o tu madre, se convirtieran en uno de ellos si pudieras evitarlo?

-No podría matarlas -afirmo bajando la vista.

-Ya estarían muertas, hacerlo sería lo correcto.

-Supongo que si pero...no me alejaría de los vivos por alguien que esta muerto.

-Eso depende de quien fuera ese alguien...-y siguió su camino hasta el interior del pabellón, dejándola de nuevo sola a la espera.

…...

Daryl había cumplido su objetivo de no hacer paradas, serpenteando entre las carreteras y yendo por caminos secundarios, ya solo les quedaba unos cincuenta kilómetros de distancia, tal vez incluso menos. No habían encontrado a un gran grupo de caminantes, habiendo evitado a los escasos mordedores con los que se cruzaban. Estaban teniendo demasiada suerte.

Percibió movimiento entre los arboles del bosque, pero el camino estaba despejado, y podría esquivar a los caminantes sin dificultad como había hecho anteriormente. De entre los arboles salieron tres hombres, no eran caminantes, estaban vivos y portaban armas de fuego.

La moto paso veloz a su lado esquivando con pericia al mas adelantado.

-Mierda... -Murmuro Daryl, observando por el retrovisor como los apuntaban con sus armas.

Mara dijo algo pero el sonido del motor ahogo su voz, Daryl zigzagueo la moto para no ser un blanco fácil. Escucharon disparos a su espalda, y Mara se aferro con fuerza a su cuerpo.

Consiguieron girar por el camino perdiendo de vista a los desconocidos y dejando de ser un blanco para ellos, pero no aminoró la velocidad.

Mara había notado algo en el muslo pero no le dio importancia, se había sentido tan asustada al ver las pistolas y oír los disparos de aquellos hombres que no podía pensar en nada más. Comenzó a sentir frio en la pierna y una un ligero entumecimiento en el muslo, y soltó una de sus manos para palparse, cuando se toco el muslo sintió una punzada de dolor, que se hizo mas intensa al comprobar que su mano estaba ensangrentada. Daryl giro la cara al notar que se separaba un poco de él, y se impresiono al ver su mano, y bajar la mirada viendo la pernera del pantalón empapada en sangre.

-No jodas...

No podía parar, estaban demasiado cerca aun. Mara apretó la herida intentando no pensar en el dolor que ya no podía evitar sentir, y apoyo su frente en la espalda de Daryl mordiéndose el labio inferior. La dolía muchísimo.

Daryl se desvió por un pequeño sendero entre los arboles y avanzó por él hasta un riachuelo cercano, luego continuó junto a la orilla para alejarse del sendero. Bajo de la moto con dificultad pues Mara seguía sentada con expresión de dolor, y se agacho a comprobar la herida, sus manos temblarón levemente al apartar la mano de ella, comprobó que no tenia un agujero de bala, sino dos, entrada y salida, la había atravesado el muslo por la parte externa, y podía haberla astillado el hueso al pasar.

-Intenta bajar -pero ella negó. Daryl rodeo la moto, y se pudo al otro lado.-Apoya esta pierna, yo te sujeto, échate hacia a mi. -Dijo pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de ella.

-Duele mucho...

-Lo sé, tranquila, te pondrás bien... -La tranquilizo pero su voz no era tan calmada como quería. -Así, muy bien -dijo cuando ella se incorporo.

Mara se apoyo en la moto, se sentía mareada y débil, su pantalón estaba empapado de sangre. Daryl saco vendas de la mochila y comenzó a taponar las heridas y vendarla.

-¿No debería quitarme esto? -Pregunto refiriéndose al pantalón, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Él negó vendando el muslo nerviosos.

-No queda mucho, aguanta y te curará Hershel- dijo al terminar. La cogió la cara, que estaba tremendamente pálida en comparación con su color normal. -te vas a poner bien...-Y la beso en los labios.

La ayudo a tomar asiento en la moto y luego monto él, comprobando que el vendaje ya estaba empapado en sangre. Debía darse prisa, no quedaba mucho, se repetía, no quedaba mucho.

Atravesaron el bosque camino a la carretera, comprobó la gasolina, quedaba poca pero podría llegar si no se desviaba mucho. Sentía el viento frió en la cara, y el cuerpo de Mara débil en la espalda. Y acelero todo lo que el motor le permitió.

No quedaba mucho...


	15. Transfusión

_Hola!_

_Acabo de terminar de revisar el Cap, y aunque me había prometido no subirlo hasta mañana, y actualizar una o dos veces por semana, no he podido evitarlo, tengo que publicarlo, estoy emocionada._

_Me ha costado Dios y ayuda escribir este Cap. Escribía y leía y no podía dejar de escuchar la voz de Daryl que me decía "nena, no intentes cambiarme" entonces tenía que borrar e intentar reflejarlo de la mejor forma posible. No sé si mi visión de Daryl estará acorde a la vuestra, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido y me he esforzado mucho en ello os lo aseguro. _

_A lo mejor os surge el pensamiento de que la cosa ha ido muy rápido pues aunque en muchos capítulos en la historia han pasado pocos días realmente, pero en esta historia hay dos, no solo esta Daryl, y Mara al contrario que él, no es fría, no es distante. Ella se deja llevar por lo que siente siempre, es más de demostrar y seguir su corazón que su cabeza, aunque pueda salir herida, que de preguntarse que habría pasado sí..., lo he intentado reflejar en su carácter y comentarios. Así que ella ha acelerado las cosas, por que no sabe comportarse de otro modo. _

_Por ultimo, y como siempre digo, porque lo considero lo más importante y lo mejor se hace esperar, agradecer con toda mi alma los comentario. Mil y cien mil veces gracias! Os adoro de corazón, sois lo mejor del mundo y ya sabéis que esta historia es en parte vuestra, sois mis musas, me dais ánimos, motivación y unas energías barbaras para continuar y esforzarme cada día más en escribir un capitulo que a vosotras os haga felices tanto como merecéis, espero ir consiguiéndolo poco a poco. Aunque no os nombre en cada capitulo o aunque no comentéis en cada capitulo, saber que ya tenéis un rincón en mi alma, y que cuando escribo pienso en vosotras, en los comentarios y apuntes que me __dejáis. _

_Y decir que para aquellos seguidores de la historia que **NO ESTÉN REGISTRADOS**, si lo hacéis se os avisa de la actualización y os puedo contestar a los Reviews o hablar por mensaje privados, es que me da mucho coraje ver comentarios y no poderos contestar directamente o que esteis esperando para el nuevo Cap. Por qué ahora tengo tiempo y actualiza seguido, pero tal vez en el futuro no sea así. _

**Transfusión **

El rugido familiar del motor llegó hasta los oídos de Rick, el cual salió corriendo hasta el patio seguido de algunos compañeros. Cuando salió del pabellón la moto traspasaba la verja con la pareja sobre ella, pero con solo un vistazo a la expresión de Daryl, su amigo vio que algo no marchaba bien.

-Avisar a Hershel -Grito Daryl descendiendo de la moto -¡Deprisa, joder!

-¿Que pasa? -Pregunto Rick aproximándose, mientras Glenn entraba en el pabellón corriendo.

Daryl ayudo a Mara y la cargo en brazos, estaba aun más pálida y apenas se mantenía consciente, había perdido demasiado sangre durante el trayecto.

-¿La han mordido? -Pregunto Carol al salir.

-No, -dijo Daryl llevándola al interior de la prisión – nos dispararon.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Rick preocupado.

-No me quede para preguntar...-contestó sin aminorar el paso.

Daryl descendió los escalones de la antesala de la galería, y vio a las dos niñas, que se impresionaron al ver a Mara en aquel estado, Megan se cubrió la boca con las manos, pero Shelly se puso a llorar.

-Se pondrá bien -dijo el cazador antes de pasar a la galería de celdas donde le esperaba Hershel con Maggie.

-¿Qué tiene? -Pregunto él.

-Un disparo, -contestó entrando en la primera celda -entrada y salida.

-Bien...Maggie rompe los pantalones y comprueba la limpieza de la herida, y tapona las heridas para que no siga sangrando -ordenó a la mayor de sus hijas, que comenzó ha cumplir las indicaciones en cuanto Daryl recostó a la joven en la cama. -Carol, trae agua y coagulantes, alcohol, suero, material de sutura, todo lo que encuentres en la enfermería. -Siguió Hershel.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre...-Dijo Daryl mostrando su preocupación en su voz.

-Si, debemos procurar que no pierda más, ni se infecte. -Explicó -Luego la haremos la transfusión. ¿Sabe alguien que grupo tiene?

Olga, que había salido de su celda al escuchar que se trataba de Mara, negó con la cabeza. Daryl entró en la celda y se arrodilló acercándose a Mara, la acarició el pelo y la mejilla para que se despertara un poco, pero con suavidad.

-Eh, Chip ¿Qué tipo de sangre tienes? - Susurro al ver que ella no había perdido el sentido.

-A...AB negativo...-murmuro.

-Bien, bien...-dijo, la acarició la cabeza antes de salir de nuevo de la celda. -Es AB negativo.

-¿Quién tiene un grupo negativo? -Preguntó mirando a los presentes, Rick negó, el era A+ igual que Carl.

-Yo, tengo B negativo...-Dijo Daryl comenzando a quitarse el poncho. -No pierdas tiempo...

-Será mejor que preguntemos antes si hay alguien de su mismo grupo, de no ser así, donarás tu.

-¡No hay tiempo coño! -Objeto Daryl -clávame la puta aguja...

-Yo soy de su mismo grupo -anunció Michonne acercándose a ellos.

-Mucho mejor -apunto Hershel.

Rick aprovechó para coger a Daryl del brazo llamando su atención, y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que lo acompañara. Entraron un par de celdas al fondo.

-Toma límpiate -comenzó cediéndole un trapo.

Daryl se dio cuanta que tenía toda la mano y brazo izquierdo manchado con la sangre de Mara, al haberla cargado en brazos hasta allí. Se limpió lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Me puedes explicar que os ha pasado? -Preguntó Rick poniendo las manos en las caderas y con su mirada inquisitiva.

-Nos dispararon hace como una hora-Comenzó Daryl terminado de limpiarse -Uno cabrones salieron de la nada, y comenzaron a dispararnos.

-¿Hace una hora? -Repitió Rick llevándose una mano a la sien– y, ¿los anteriores días? Habéis tardado tres días...

-Tuvimos...dificultades al regreso, -contestó de forma escueta -nada grave...

-Ya...Pero ¿ella logró...? -comenzó, Daryl asintió antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta.

-Le encontramos donde ella dijo, se había convertido...-explicó - ella se encargó.

-¿Cómo está? -dijo con un suspiro.

-Medio muerta, Rick. -Dijo con rabia en su voz. -Déjame salir -pidió comenzando a salir de la celda, pero Rick lo frenó antes de que saliera.

-Daryl ¿A pasado algo...?

-¿Quieres un maldito informe?...quita joder -contestó con cierta hostilidad, contestando en parte a las sospechas de Rick.

La celda estaba abarrotada, Michonne, Hershel, Carol y Maggie estaban dentro. Daryl se dio cuenta de que sólo molestaba estando allí. Y prefirió salir fuera. Se cruzo con Glenn de camino.

-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta -le dijo con verdadera alegría. Pero Daryl se mostró un tanto frío y continuo su camino.

Aun tenia cierto rencor por la completa objeción del Glenn a aceptar a Merle en el grupo, no era que no entendiera a su compañero, lo hacia, pero fue Glenn quien no entendía que no se trataba de aceptar a Merle, sino de aceptar a su hermano, ceder a lo único que había pedido. Era un favor hacia él, no hacia Merle.

Fue a comprobar el estado de la moto al patio. Revisó la carrocería que tenía dos impacto de bala, uno de ellos sin duda de la que había impactado previamente sobre Mara, por los restos que tenía el agujero.

-Me cago en la puta -susurró para si comprobando los daños.

Cogió todos los bultos y los retiró. Inspeccionó el motor, verificando que no había sufrido ninguno de los impacto.

Carol se acercó con paso lento hacia él, al rato de estar allí.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó poniéndose en pie nada mas verla.

-Estable, Michonne sigue con la transfusión -Indicó. -Habéis regresado cuando estábamos a punto de perder la esperanza.

-Cuando hemos podido...

-¿Ella logró lo que quería? -preguntó, y Daryl la miró con recelo pensando que era lo que realmente estaba preguntando.

-Le encontró, he hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Pobrecilla, verlos así es...-dijo recordando a su hija sin poder terminar la frase. – Espero que pueda seguir adelante. -Deseó.

-Yo también -musitó Daryl.

…...

Mara perdió la consciencia mientras la limpiaban la herida, a causa del dolor y la debilidad por la perdida de sangre, la recupero cuando Michonne estaba a su lado, unida por una vía de sangre.

-Hola ¿Qué...?

-Necesitas sangre -explicó -tengo tu grupo.

-Gracias...

-No podía negarme -dijo, aunque realmente se había ofrecido por propia voluntad.

-Aun así gracias... -repitió -tal vez aprenda a manejar una Katana después de esto. -bromeó.

-Seguro que tienes tu habilidades, y son más fiables que un cuchillo -apuntó ella.

-No se yo...soy mejor en las distancias cortas.-comentó ella -aunque ahora no lo parezca, claro.

-¿Por que os dispararon?

-Ni idea -contestó intentado incorporándose un poco – Simplemente salieron de entre los arboles y comenzaron a dispararnos, supongo que para robarnos o algo.

-Si son del gobernado, podían haber identificado a Daryl...ellos ya le conocen.

-El gobernador... no lo había pensado.

-¿Que aspecto tenían? -preguntó Michonne.

-Fue muy rápido, no me fije demasiado, entre la sorpresa, el miedo...- cerró lo ojos para recordad -eran tres hombre blancos, grandes. No, uno era más menudo en comparación.-abrió los ojos -ni siquiera estoy segura de recordarlo o imaginarlo. Lo siento.

-Sería mejor que fueran de ellos, sino tenemos una amenaza más.

-Pero no saben dónde estamos, y tenemos muros, estamos seguros. -Michonne negó bajando la vista.

-Hay que salir cada pocos días, los suministros se acaban en seguida...y si son un poco listo habrán seguido tu rastro de sangre...

-¡Dios! -murmuró Mara tapándose la cara con las manos

…...

Daryl se reunió con Hershel y el resto en la antesala de la galería, ante de pasar a ver como se encontraba Mara, por lo que parecía todo había salido bien, y la herida no tenía infección, se recuperaría, pero tendría que estar en cama durante un día o dos, y andar con muletas un tiempo.

-Ha tenido mucha suerte, si la bala se hubiera desviado un par de centímetro hubiera seccionado la femoral y hubiera muerto en minutos. -Explicó al cazador. -Hiciste bien en taponar la herida.

-Me arriesgué...esos cabrones podían habernos seguido.

-¿No tienes idea de quienes podían ser? -Preguntó Rick, y Daryl negó con la cabeza.

-Nos dispararon nada mas vernos, podrían estar con él o no – dijo refiriéndose al Gobernador. -Pero son una amenaza -sentenció.

-Sólo eran tres y están...-Comenzó diciendo Tyrese

-¡Maldición! están a menos de veinte kilómetros en linea recta de aquí, -indicó señalando con el brazo la dirección -no sabemos cuantos son en realidad, y tendremos que salir a por comida en los próximos días...

-¿Que propones? -preguntó Rick.

-Qué vallamos a por ellos, sabemos por donde están, no se lo esperan.

-Mandar un grupo armado, dejar la prisión desprotegida -comenzó Rick -sin saber cuantos son, tu lo has dicho Daryl.

-Es mejor que esperar a que nos vuelvan a atacar, -dijo sentándose en una de las mesas.

-Tampoco nos podemos quedar sin hacer nada, Rick -alegó Glenn -están cerca y vamos a tener que salir, necesitamos comida y leche para Judith.

-No digo eso...pero tu acabas de regresar -le dijo a Daryl -y Michonne está débil tras la transfusión. Hay que planificarlo bien, no nos dejemos llevar.

-Pues saldremos mañana -determinó Daryl, y se fue marcho a las celdas.

Las niñas estaban en la celda, contaban lo que habían estado haciendo durante esos días, y que se habían portado bien, como la joven les había pedido. Ella intentaba disimular su cansancio para no hacerlas sentir mal. Vio a Daryl apoyado en los barrotes sin llegar a entrar y le dedico una sonrisa como saludo, el le devolvió el gesto levantando levemente las cejas. Olga llegó para sacar a las niñas de allí, por primera vez Mara pensó que la madre hacia algo adecuado.

-Dejarla descansar -Pidió haciendo salir a las niñas

-Mañana jugare con vosotras ¿Oki?- las aseguró desde la cama viéndolas salir.

-¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó Olga, Mara negó con la cabeza.

Olga esquivo a Daryl al salir de la celda, era evidente que este no le agradaba lo mas mínimo, pero a Daryl le importaba poco, el sentimiento era mutuo. Se apoyo contra la pared frente a la litera, pero Mara estiró el brazo haciendo que él se le acercara, le cogió la mano tirando de él para que se pusiera a su altura.

-Me besaste, -susurró, el asintió un poco confuso – tras vendarme, digo. Es lo que recuerdo, me besaste, y supe que llegaríamos a casa. -Él respiró con fuerza y sostuvo su mano entre las suyas. Pero no supo que decirla. -Te irás a por ellos ¿verdad? -preguntó con cierto pesar.

-Son peligrosos.

-Lo sé, -y sonrió mirando su pierna -mejor que nadie, créeme. -el también sonrió apesadumbrado ante el comentario -sólo ten cuidado.

-Saldremos mañana, cuando Michonne este recuperada y allá descansado. -explico.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los que se apunten y permita Rick. -contestó - no te preocupes y descansa.

-Prometí que no dejaría que te pasase nada malo por mi...-alegó ella.

-Son una jodida amenaza para todos, tu has sido el ejemplo. -la contestó serio -tu promesa esta cumplida, lo sabe. -dijo refiriéndose a Carol.

Ella asintió levemente, su cabeza pensaba algo que decir, no quería que Daryl se fuera de la celda, no quería alejarse de él, le había echado de menos mientras la curaban. Cuando el estaba cerca se sentía mejor.

-Tardaré un tiempo en subir a otro árbol, pero volveré a ser Chip. -El sonrió -pero...no podré hacer guardias en unos días... -dijo con tono teatral, el mostró cierto rubor entendiendo el significado.

-Encontraremos sustituto a la garita -insinuó mirándola y mostrando una sonrisa que a Mara la dejo sin aliento.

Inconscientemente Mara no pudo evitar morderse el labio, al ver su reacción él soltó su mano y se inclino hacia ella apoyándose en su brazo, ella le rodeó el cuello y... la voz de Maggie fuera de la celda les hizo alejarse, ambos habían decidido sin necesidad de hablar que eso que había pasado entre ellos era algo personal, algo que sólo les incumbía a ellos. Daryl se retiró de su lado aclarándose la garganta, cuando Maggie entró con la bandeja de la cena.

-¿Como te encuentras? -pregunto tras observar el raro comportamiento de ambos.

-Bien, la verdad.

-Te dejo unos calmantes, y mi padre me ha dado esto para ti, -indicó dándole un libro -supuso que te ayudaría.

-Supuso bien. -dijo tomando el libro y comprobando cual era. -¡Oh! El retrato de Dorian Gray, genial.

-Primero cena -dijo Maggie pasando el libro a Daryl- bueno...pues me voy -algo la decía que tres eran multitud en esas circunstancias. -Si necesitas más calmante solo avísanos.

-Ya me ocupo yo -contesto Daryl.

-Bien. -dijo saliendo.

Daryl se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, frente a la litera para que Mara comiera con tranquilidad, y se puSo a ojear el libro.

-¿No te aburres con tanta letra?

-Al contrario, cuanta mas letra más diver es...-contestó ella tras beber agua con los calmantes. -¿No te gusta leer?

-Si no hay otra cosa...-comentó -eso es una de las cosas que Merle y yo no compartíamos, a él le gustaban estas cosas...¿A este tío no le mataron por marica? -Pregunto señalando el retrato del autor Oscar Wilde.

-No, pero le condenaron por invertido -dijo ella sonriendo -pero si no hubiera sido gay seguro que no habría escrito tan bien, deberías leerlo.

-Pfff...-y miró el libro con hastió -paso...

-Es interesante, habla de la maldad humana, y como eso cambia a las personas tanto dentro como por fuera, y el poder de las apariencias.

-¿Si ya lo sabes para que lo lees? -preguntó el dudoso.

-De hecho ya lo he leído, pero... ¿nunca has visto una película varias veces?, es igual.

Daryl se quedó pensando un rato jugueteando con el libro entre las manos y sin decir nada. Mara intento dejar la bandeja, él se incorporo para ayudarla, dejándola en el suelo junto a la puerta y se quedó sentado en el suelo de nuevo, pero con la espalda pegada a la cama, cerca de ella.

-Piensas que no hay nada en común que nos una, excepto la muerte de ellos ¿Verdad? -dijo Mara con pesar.

Él la miro cauto girándose hacia ella, había deducido sus pensamientos, y sus miedos de que realmente ella solo estuviera confundida, y termino por asentir pero no dijo nada pues ella volvió ha hablar.

-Cuando vi tanta sangre me asusté mucho, pensé que no lo conseguiría, y fueron muchas las ideas que cruzaron mi cabeza. -Comenzó a explicar – una de ellas es que quería despedirme, o decir cosas a personas determinadas, entre ellas a ti, claro.

- Chip, No te vas a morir por esto -dijo negando con la cabeza, una parte de él no quería escuchar aquello, porque entonces el también tenía que decir algo, no tenía experiencia en ese campo y dudaba bastante de poder hacerlo..

-Pero da igual, quiero que lo sepas.

-Yo no...

-Shhhh, no hace falta que digas nada, solo escúchame. -dijo cogiéndole la mano que tenía apoyada en la cama y mirándole con intensidad comenzó. -Quiero que sepas que me alegro mucho de besarte, de besarnos, y nunca jamás me arrepentiré de ello, solo me lamento de no hacerlo antes. -Él soltó aire y desvió un poco la mirada pero ella continuo, terminaría de decir lo que sentía o acabaría explotando -Encontrar esta lugar, este grupo ha sido de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida, y sobretodo es porqué te he conocido a ti. Eres alguien especial, Daryl. No solo para mi, eres especial por ti mismo, y ni siquiera te das cuenta...y sé que en el mundo de antes no podríamos haber cruzado nuestros caminos, pero ese mundo ya no existe y te he conocido, y me gustas, -ante esas palabras Daryl levantó la vista sorprendido -aunque no tenga sentido ni lógica, me gustas tal cual, con poncho y todo. -Sentenció, diciendo lo último para quitar un poco de seriedad al tema.

Daryl terminó de escuchar sintiendo una presión que le oprimía el pecho, se tocó la nariz nerviosos con la mano libre y respiro con fuerza.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento. -dijo él. -No estoy jugando, o intentando pasar un buen rato. -Se sinceró incluso más de lo que él mismo creía, y clavo la vista en el suelo para seguir hablando. – Cuando te vi herida, me juré que no te iba a perder a ti también.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Mara a los ojos, pudo ver la emoción en ellos. Había pensado que ella le pediría más, una declaración como la suya, pero no lo hizo. Acepto sus palabras, dándoles el valor y significado que tenían viniendo de él. Daryl pensó que pudiera ser que no tuvieran mucho en común a primera vista, pero de alguna manera aquella chica le comprendía y le aceptaba mejor que nadie lo había hecho nunca. Y aquello le hacia sentir realmente cómodo. Él se incorporo quedando de rodillas en el suelo, se acerco y la cogió por el cuello atraiéndola hacia él, y la beso con deseo, sin pararse en reparar en ojos ajenos, ella entreabrió los labios dejando salir un suspiro, y luego le mordió el labio ligeramente, mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cuello y su nuca, sin pensar en nada más, el dolor o el cansancio desaparecieron, he incluso la prisión dejo de existir a su alrededor, sólo podía pensar y ser consciente de la calidez de los besos de Daryl, y en devolverle ese sensación que él provocaba en ella.


	16. Comida

_**Nota:** Los hechos que se describen en este capitulo y en los posteriores se inspiran de la idea y argumento de una de las tramas de los Comic de Robert Kirkman, que de momento no han aparecido en la serie de TV, por lo que puede contener **spoiler** del cómic, y la idea original no me pertenece. _

_El motivo de hacer esto y conservar la mayor parte de la esencia de TWD, sin copiarme directamente del argumento de la serie. Especifico que la trama se inspira en el cómic pero no narra los acontecimientos que ocurren en él, solo se inspira. _

Agradecer como siempre los comentarios, y también a los seguidores. Sois los mejores. Espero que los que no han comentado en los últimos capítulos estén bien, no lo digo por presionar. Es que sinceramente me preocupo. Sabed que os adoro de todo corazón.

No os entretengo mas que el Cap es largo...

**Comida**

Tras la cena la galería se lleno de gente que se disponía a dormir, sabían que Mara estaba convaleciente por lo que procuraban hacer el menor ruido posible. La celda estaba en penumbra por completo, entre las sombras Daryl seguía sentado en el suelo junto al catre donde la joven dormía, la sujetaba la mano acariciando los nudillos con la yema de los dedos y la mirada asunte perdido en sus pensamientos. La luz de la lampara de camping que portaba Carol le devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Uy! -Se sobresalto la mujer -No te había visto.

-Ya... lo siento -dijo con voz ronca, y se puso en pie soltando la mano de la chica, pero se quedo quieto junto a la litera.

-Venia a dormir con ella por si necesitaba algo durante la noche -explicó ella. -Deberías ir a descansar tu también -comentó viendo que la joven dormía profundamente.

-Si...

-Daryl...

-¿si? -dijo en un murmullo casi imperceptible, girándose antes de salir de la celda.

-Preferiría enterarme por ti... -Dijo ella con voz casi suplicante

Daryl asintió en silencio y movió su cuerpo levemente algo nervioso, no podía evitar sentirse culpable en parte. Pero Carol se merecía saberlo, se merecía que él se lo contara, y no enterarse por chismes de viejas en la cafetería.

-Mara y yo estamos... juntos -dijo serio.

Carol cerro los ojos al escuchar aquello, una casa era suponerlo o intuirlo, y otra diferentes era saberlo, que él mismo se lo confirmará. Y no pudo evitar una escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo. Sin embargo se obligo a decir algo, a decir lo que debía decir.

-Me alegro por vosotros -contestó como si tuviera la respuesta ensayada. -Ella es una gran chica. -El asintió llevando sus ojos hasta el catre donde dormía ajena a la conversación.

-Eso no tiene que cambiar nada. -Alegó él cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

-No...claro. -Y le sonrió antes de verle marchar.

…...

Cuando la cura y limpieza de la herida concluyo, Mara pidió poder levantarse de una vez de la cama, ahora entendía a Daryl en aquella casa, no queriendo estar un minuto mas tumbado. Era desquiciarte. Maggie vino con un par de muletas de la enfermería.

-Vamos a ir a juego por un tiempo. -Dijo Hershel.

Mara le sonrió, ella había pensado lo mismo, pero teniendo en cuenta que lo suyo era temporal y lo de Hershel no, le pareció un comentario de mal gusto por parte de otra persona que no fuera él.

-Pero no echaremos carreras -pidió -odio perder.

Salio por fin de la celda acompañada de Hershel y su hija mayor. Vio a Daryl en el pasillo volado de las celdas superiores, hablaba abstraído con Rick y Michonne, hasta que reparo en ella en la planta baja, la dedico una mirada con una leve sonrisa y volvió a la conversación. Pero Rick se giro para ver que le había llamado la atención al cazador y se giro al ver a Mara.

-¿Como te encuentras? -Preguntó apoyándose en la barandilla.

-Diría como si me hubieran pegado un tiro, -bromeó -pero lo cierto es que estoy mejor de lo que creía.

-No fuerces o apoyes la pierna -Pidió Hershel -o se abrirá la herida. -La joven asintió, y con lentitud salieron de la galería a la antesala.

Mara se quedo con Hershel y sus dos hijas allí, jugando con el bebé. La existencia de Judith aportaba ánimos y esperanzas a todos. Ver como pasaba día tras día y la pequeña crecía, se hacia fuerte y sobrevivía era el mejor antidepresivo que podían recibir los que lo habían perdido todo y a todos.

-¿Donde esta el resto? -Preguntó Mara, la estañaba que no estuvieran alguno de los ancianos con ellos.

-Algunos están con Carol en la cafetería y otros han ido a por agua con Tyrese al arrollo. -Explicó Maggie.

-Quieren sentirse útiles también, -explicó Hershel -y salir de estas cuatro paredes e ir a por el agua, es algo con lo que consiguen ambas cosas.

-Es una gran idea -aseguró Mara.

Hershel se marcho al rato hacia la enfermería, era su forma de sentirse útil también, y las tres chicas se quedaron con el bebé.

-¿A que viene lo de "Chip"? -preguntó Maggie con cierta maldad.

-¿Cómo? -se sorprendió Mara.

-Daryl te llamo así cuando te curábamos.

-Oh...bueno -sentía la mirada fija de las dos hermanas y eso la ponía nerviosa. -Es porque me gusta trepar a los arboles. Solo eso, como las ardillas.

-Tampoco es para que te suban los colores -apunto Maggie sonriendo.

-¡¿Maggie?! -recrimino su hermana

-Vamos...todos vivimos aquí, es mejor que ciertas cosas se sepan..

-¡Por favor! -Pidió Mara con un poco de alteración en la voz. -No me gustan esta clase de cosas ¿de acuerdo?.

-Lo...lo siento -se disculpó Maggie -solo era una broma. -Aquí estas cosas no se dan mucho y...

-Me hago a la idea...-contestó mas calmada.

-Entonces... ¿habéis tenido algo? -Preguntó Beth pícara, sorprendiendo hasta a su hermana.

-Mírala...-dijo Maggie, y Mara asintió ante ellas con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada pero feliz.

-Shhh...-pidió Mara llevándose un dedo a los labios. -Ser discretas, por favor.

-Ser discretos vosotros -dijo riendo Maggie.

…...

Saldrían tras la comida, no podían retrasarlo más, ya lo habían discutido, lo mejor era solucionar ese problema lo antes posible y continuar con sus vidas en la prisión que día a día se convertía en un lugar mas habitable para todos, aunque aun requería mucho trabajo.

-Contigo somos cinco, -dijo Rick a Tyrese -y tu hermana seis. Glenn y Maggie se quedan, no podemos ir todos.

-¿Tu vienes entonces? -preguntó Daryl, Rick asintió.

-Y Karen, tiene buena puntería. -Anunció -si lo encontramos y podemos acabar con esto, sera mejor hacerlo cuanto antes.

Todos asintieron, debían seguir las indicaciones de Daryl para encontrarlos por la zona donde habían sido atacados.

-Rick -llamo Daryl alejándose del resto cuando ya se disolvían -¿Estas seguro con Tyrese? Está un poco verde.

-Él ha pedido venir, y a estado a la altura en las inspecciones por la zona.

-Porque no hemos encontrado una mierda, pero si llegase el caso de enfrentarnos con esos tipos, tal vez dude.

-Él eligió venir...como el resto.

-Bien, pero no quiero estar de niñera.

-Lo dices ahora, después de tu viaje.

-No me jodas... eso no tiene que ver.

-Eso espero Daryl, esto es para proteger a todo el grupo, aparte de los asuntos personales de cada uno.

-Si es el cabrón del Gobernador será personal para todos, o ¿por qué coño quiere ir Karen sino?.

-Me refiero a Mara. -Alegó Rick -No sé que ha pasado, pero no soy tan estúpido como para no verlo.

-Mara es parte del grupo.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir, -contesto Rick -y no quiero meterme, te lo aseguro. Pero Carol...

-Lo sabe -le corto.

-Bien...lo que tenemos aquí es valioso, debemos conservarlo, y luchar por ello.

…...

Mara se dirigía lentamente ayudada por las muletas hasta el patio interior. La dolían los brazos por la sobrecarga, pero no quería volver a la cama. Ademas deseaba alejarse un poco de Olga que había estado revoloteando a su alrededor todo el rato, con la intención, pensaba Mara, de alejar a Daryl de ella.

-¿Ya te has perdido? -Dijo Daryl a su espalda, ella giro sobre una de las muletas y le sonrió. -¿Vas ya con los críos?

-Si, o Hershel me mandará derecha al catre de nuevo. -comento -¿Cuando vais a salir? -preguntó con mas seriedad.

-Ahora.

-¿Ahora? -repitió sorprendida -Y no pensabas decírmelo, apenas te he visto en todo el día. - le golpeo el pecho sujetando la muleta bajo el brazo.

-¡Hey! -Se quejo del golpe. -Lo estoy haciendo ahora.

-Ya...

-Ven -la pidió con tono cómplice, y la cogió la muleta cargando con su cuerpo para ir mas deprisa. Ella se dejo llevar sin preguntar. Torcieron un pasillo y entraron en una de las celdas vacías.

-¿Intentas perderme? -Preguntó divertida

-No exactamente. -la dejo apoyada en la pared y la quito las muletas, tirándolas a un lado -esto a la mierda...

Mara permanecía quieta en la pared alumbrada por la escasa luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana enfrente, le miraba y se mordía el labio inferior. Daryl ya había deducido que clase de pensamiento tenía ella cuando lo hacía, y eso le excitaba. Se acercó a ella en dos rápidos pasos y la rodeó con sus brazos besándola con vehemencia, ella se dejó llevar, y enredo sus dedos entre el pelo castaño, y le devolvió los besos apasionadamente. Gimió cuando el bajo su boca por su cuello y pronuncio su nombre con un hilo de voz.

-¿Te duele la pierna? -pregunto él mirándola

-No, sigue... -dijo negando con la cabeza y atraiéndolo por el pelo, y le beso de nuevo en los labios, respirando con agitación. -Sigue...- susurro de nuevo.

El pasó sus manos por debajo de la ropa de ella acariciando su piel, Mara se estremeció al sentir las ásperas manos de Daryl sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo su espalda, su costado y llegando hasta su pecho, haciendo que ella ahogara un gemido mayor.

-¿La has visto? -Dijo una voz infantil en el pasillo.

-No, estará fuera...-contestó otra. -Salgamos.

La pareja se separo al escucharlos, un tanto sorprendidos.

Salieron juntos al patio,donde los niños acudieron deprisa y rodearon a Mara contentos por verla de nuevo, haciendo que Daryl se apartara de ella. La adoraban, no solo Megan y Shelly, sino el resto de pequeños también la habían tomado cariño, solo se dedicaba a jugar con ellos y hacerle se reír, así que eso era normal. La joven tardó un rato en poner orden y hacer que se pusieran a jugar con normalidad mientras los observaba pues por su herida no podía unirse como tenía costumbre.

-Me tengo que ir.

Mara sintió una presión aguda en el pecho al escuchar estas palabras de boca de Daryl, pero asintió, sin poder disimular su pesar.

-Ten cuidad, y...

Carl entro en el patio con aire de pocos amigo.

-Mi padre te busca -dijo serio.

Daryl se acerco a Mara pero la mirada curiosa de los niños le hizo sentir incomodo, por lo que la cogió de la mano y se la apretó a modo de despedida antes de salir.

-¿Que te pasa Carl? -preguntó Mara.

El chico bufo antes de contestar con tono de frustración.

-No dejan que yo valla, -comenzó -quieren que me quede a jugar con los demás como si fuera un crio.

-No todos han ido, Maggie y Glenn se han quedado, supongo que por el mismo motivo que tú. Alguien tiene que protegernos.

-Eso no es cierto...

-Si tu padre ha ido es normal que tu te quedes Carl, tenéis que pensar en Judith. Ella te necesita, tanto o más que a vuestro padre. -él la miró estañado. -No te das cuenta de la responsabilidad que tienes con ella, ¿Cierto?

-¿Que quieres decir? -Preguntó calmándose un poco.

-Pues que tu eres su hermano mayor, tío.-dijo usando un tono de colegueo. -Vas a ser su héroe durante el resto de su vida, no habrá nadie mas listo, valiente y genial que tú. Tienes que estar junto a ella. Tu padre tiene todo un grupo por quien mirar, y si ya no quieres ser un niño deberás asumir tus responsabilidades como un adulto. Y tu responsabilidad mayor es esa pequeña.

Las palabras de Mara parece que le llegaron a Carl, le gustó que no le dijera que era joven o que ya tendría tiempo de hacer o deshacer, y en lugar de ello le dio un papel, algo que solo el podía hacer.

Megan se acerco hasta ellos.

-Carl ¿Vienes con nosotros? -preguntó respirando con agitación por haber estado corriendo.

-No, voy dentro con Beth y mi hermana.

Megan se quedo un poco desilusionada al verlo salir y miro a Mara, esta encogió los hombros y puso cara de pesar, por toda respuesta.

…...

El grupo llevaba un rato andando entre el bosque desde donde habían dejado los coches. Daryl intentaba encontrar rastros de huellas que no fueran de caminantes, seguido por el resto.

-¿Cómo consigue ver algo? -susurro Tyrese a su hermana.

-Shhh...-dijo Rick girando se hacia él

Continuaron caminando entre los árboles.

-Aquí hay un rastro...-anunció Daryl -va hacia allí.

-¿De ellos? -Preguntó Rick.

-Son huellas rápidas, quienes las hicieron corría. No pueden ser de caminantes.

-Mantener los ojos abiertos -pidió Rick.

Siguieron las huellas hasta los restos de una acampada. El lugar estaba vació y solo quedaban los restos de una hoguera y unos cuantos desperdicios por la zona. Daryl se acercó a comprobar el carbón, que estaba completamente apagado, y no conservaba restos un de calor.

-Se han ido hace mucho.- Sentenció.

-Esto son huellas de coche. -anunció Michonne desde unos árboles mas al fondo señalando al suelo.

-Si, uno pequeño si lo han metido por aquí. -Dijo el cazador observando el terreno con la ballesta cargada en la mano, apuntando al cielo.

-El gobernados se marcho en su camioneta, una Dodge Ram. -dijo Karen.

-Seria demasiado grande, pero habría podido cambiarlo -dijo Rick.

-Tíos aquí no hay más de cinco o seis huellas diferentes, -dijo Daryl señalando al suelo -y estoy seguro que ninguno de esos hijos de puta era uno sus matones.

-¡Venir! -grito Sasha.

Todos acudieron hasta ella con rapidez, y vieron el motivo de su alarma. Atado a un árbol se encontraba el torso de una persona completamente desnuda, le faltaban las extremidades y la cabeza.

-Pero que coño...-murmuro Daryl apuntando con la ballesta.

Michonne se aproximó hasta él y observo los cortes, comprobando que le habían realizado torniquetes e intentado cauterizar las heridas.

-¿Que sucede? -Preguntó Rick a la mujer.

-No es un caminante.

-¿Que quieres decir? -inquirió Tyrese mostrando temor y desconcierto en su tono.

-Digo que estaba vivo cuando le hicieron esto.

Todos se quedaron impresionados ante aquella afirmación. Daryl rodeo el cadáver buscando las partes que le habían amputado. A los pocos metros encontró algo mas desconcertante.

-Joder...¡Hey! venir aquí.-Aviso a sus compañeros

A sus pies descansaban lo que podían ser los restos del cadáver, menos la cabeza. Estaban abrasados, como si los hubieran cocinado en la hoguera y faltaba buena parte de los músculos y la carne. Si no hubieran encontrado el torso antes, no hubieran pensado que aquello era parte de un ser humano. Pues parecían las sobras de un par de asados.

-¿Que significa todo esto? -preguntó Rick mirando a su alrededor.

-No sé -dijo Daryl con sinceridad -pero apesta.

Siguieron las huellas del vehículo hasta la carretera donde le fue imposible verlas en el asfalto. Por lo que volvieron hasta sus propios coches. Los hermanos y Karen montaron en el Hyundai de Glenn, mientras que Daryl, Michonne y Rick montaron en la Dodge de este ultimo.

-¿Pensáis que se lo han comido? -Preguntó Daryl con cierta cara de asco -ya sabéis, quienes sean esos tipos.

-No sé, -dijo Rick al volante -te diría que es una locura, pero...¿tu que piensas? -preguntó a Michonne mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

-La comida escasea. -dijo solamente.

…...

Hershel y Mara estaban sentados sobre dos cajas, cada uno tenía sus propias muletas al lado. Maggie les acompañaba mirando cada cierto tiempo Glenn que hacía guardia desde la torre esperando ver a sus compañeros aparecer por el camino. Shelly se les acerco trayendo en las manos un rozo de metal, que con seguridad había formado parte de un cajón o archivador.

-¿Que es eso?- Preguntó Mara, como parte del juego..

-Es un "bandaguas" -dijo la niña- sirve para llevar cosas encima y desayunar en la cama, y si llueve también te lo puedes poner sobre la cabeza para no mojarte. -Y ella misma represento la escena poniéndoselo de sombrero.

El juego consistía básicamente en eso, encontrar algo y darle un nombre y propiedades diferentes.

-Que chulo -Dijo Mara mientras Hershel y Maggie reían ante la imaginación de la niña. -¿Me lo dejaras cuando haga mal tiempo?.

-Si quieres te llevare la cena también.

-¡Ya viene! -Grito Glenn

Y Maggie corrió ha abrir la verja para dejar pasar los coches.

Cuando bajaron de los coches, Rick les dijo que pasaran dentro todos, y le pidió a Karen que relevara a Glenn de la guardia para que también se reuniera con ellos en el interior.

Hershel tenia mas pericia con las muletas por lo que Mara y Daryl se quedaron rezagados.

-¿Que a pasado? -Pregunto Mara asustada, y vio que su cara y sobretodo sus ojos reflejaban preocupación. -¿Los encontrasteis?

-No, pero encontramos algo, esos tíos no son normales.

-¿Que quieres decir?

Glenn se aproximó hasta ellos.

-¿Venís?

Ellos asintieron y le siguieron hasta el interior del pabellón.


	17. Seguro

_Traigo un nuevo capitulo recién salido del horno, no he guardado ni una vez el documento, tal como empece ha escribir lo he acabado, viendo partes de capis de la serie, entre medias y mirando al techo durante minutos seguidos, eso si. No se que os parecerá, solo deciros que me gustan los días tranquilos y la cotidianidad en los tiempos de caos. Y que me he basado en el pensamiento de Robert Kirkman "TWD no es una serie de Zombis, es un serie de relaciones humanas". Este capitulo es tranquilo. Y pone en situación de lo que ocurre en la prisión. _

_No puedo, ni debo, dejar de daros las gracias, 60 comentarios! OMG! no pensé que esta serie pudiera dar para tanto, ni que me fuera ha proporcionar tantísimas alegrías que bueno realmente me las dais vosotras con cada nuevo comentarios. De verdad, de todo corazón. Gracias, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Soy lo mejor del mundo. Y a los seguidores también millones de gracias. Sabed que os adoro. _

**_Nota Importante: _**_He modificado parte del cap 16, solo el principio, la conversación de Daryl y Carol. Al releerla me he dado cuenta que no expresa lo que yo quería y parece vacía he insustancial para lo que son estos personajes. No la he modificado mucho pero aun así, saberlo. Para compensar puesto en este cap. una parte con Carol que a mi personalmente me parece emotiva. __  
_

**Seguro**

Toda la información se apelotonaba en la cabeza de Mara, haciendo que no pudiera pensar con claridad. Un cadáver, devorado... ¿por humanos?. Eso significaba que fuera de los muros de la prisión había un grupo, no muy grande, según Daryl, de personas que cazaban gente y se la comían. La joven no pudo evitar sentir miedo no solo por la amenaza que suponían ahora sino por lo que les podía haber pasado a ellos de no haber conseguido huir. Había escuchado a Tyrese describir los restos encontrados a Maggie. Descuartizados poco a poco para conservar la vida de la victima y que no se convirtiera en un bicho, para así poder seguir descuartizándolo y comiéndolo...era horrible, era aterrador. Eso les podía haber pasado a ellos, a Daryl y a ella. Sintió una punzada de angustia en el pecho, e intento pensar en que todo había pasado y estaban bien para tranquilizarse.

-Nadie saldrá solo tras las vallas, y los grupos que tengan que salir para conseguir comida y recursos tendrán que ser mayores. -Informó Rick.

-Esos cabrones disparan sin preguntar, -dijo Daryl -debemos actuar igual.

El grupo se disolvió para continuar con sus obligaciones pero era evidente que la noticia había afectado a todos los presentes. Olga se aproximó a Mara con cara de preocupación y llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Qué miedo, y pensar que podríamos haberlos encontrado cuando estábamos hay fuera...

-Yo los encontré, son los que me dispararon ¿recuerdas? -contestó Mara un poco molesta.

-Si, claro.- alegó -me referia a las niñas...estando solas las cuatro, no hubiéramos tenido oportunidad de defendernos

-Si, tienes razón. -dijo Mara con tono mas neutro -lo siento.

-¿Vienes a la celda con las niñas? -preguntó Olga -se quejan que últimamente estas poco con ellas solas.

Olga podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tonta. Evidentemente conocía los puntos débiles de su amiga y como podía usarlo para su propio propósito. Mara miro a Daryl que estaba con Carol y Hershel hablando sentado sobre la mesa redonda, y asintió siguiendo a Olga. Tampoco podía estar detrás de Daryl mañana, tarde y noche.

…...

Carol llego con una bandeja con la cena hasta la celda. Mara y las niñas estaban sentadas en el catre inferior contando adivinanzas con otros dos niños mas.

-Te traigo la cena -informó.

-No tenias que hacerlo, estoy mucho mejor. -contestó Mara -Pensaba comer con el resto.

-Ha sido idea de Hershel -alegó Carol -piensa que aunque te estés muriendo intentarías actuar con normalidad. Y yo también lo creo.

-¿Ya esta la cena? -preguntó uno e los niños, Carol asintió.

-Venga ir a coger sitio. -le incitó Mara haciendo que salieran de la celda -deprisa, deprisa...

Las dos mujeres se quedaron solas, Mara salio un poco y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Entre ella y Carol estaba la bandeja de comida.

-Carol, tengo algo que decirte -comenzó diciendo -te has portado tan bien conmigo desde el principio que me siento mal, pero..

-Si es sobre Daryl, el ya me lo ha contado. -La cortó.

Mara no pudo evitar sorprenderse, se había sentido mal desde que lo confesara ante Maggie y Beth, pues pensaba que si alguien debía de saberlo antes que el resto esos eran en todo caso Rick, por ser el líder, y Carol por la relación tan estrecha que tenia con Daryl. También Olga...pero de momento dejaría a Olga aparte.

-Lo siento...-comenzó a decir la joven.

-No lo sientes -dijo negando con la cabeza. -Y no deberías hacerlo. Solamente no le hagas daño.

-No, yo no podría hacerle daño...

-Él no es como aparenta...-explicó la mujer. -Buscó a mi niña día tras día, casi muere por encontrarla, y aun así volvió a buscarla. -recordó.

-¿Como se llamaba? -preguntó -tu niña.

-Sophia -y al pronunciar el nombre sus ojos se empañaron levemente.

-Que bonito, significa sabiduría. -dijo Mara, Carol asintió cerrando los ojos para contener la emoción.

-Quería que fuera inteligente, una chica lista que pudiera valerse sola y no fuera como yo...

-Lo siento, Carol -dijo emocionándose ella misma, aparto la bandeja a un lado y se acerco a la mujer rodeándola con un brazo. -Lo siento mucho.

-Cuídalo, él me la recuerda tanto. -Dijo la mujer -Él es lo que me queda, no le hagas daño.

-Te lo prometo, Carol -contestó ella -Daryl me importa de verdad, no es un pasatiempo. -la mujer la miro y apretó los labios asintiendo -no le haría nada malo jamás, créeme.

…...

Todo el mundo se preparaba para dormir, Mara regresaba de asearse a la galería caminado con sus muletas cuando Daryl la freno.

-Hey...-dijo -no te he visto en la cena.

-Carol la trajo a la celda, cene allí. -explico.

Daryl se paso la mano por la nariz asintiendo antes de hablar de nuevo.

-¿Dónde vas a dormir? -preguntó directamente.

Mara se quedo un tanto desconcertada ante la pregunta.

-Pues de momento en la celda de reposo -comentó -No puedo subir a mi litera y Olga dice que la da vértigo...-puso lo ojos en blanco -ademas Shelly da patadas en sueños.

La celda de reposo era como habían bautizado a un celda libre donde los enfermos descansaban, al lado de la de Hershel y Beth.

-Ya...

-Después...no lo sé, la verdad -comento encogiéndose de hombros. -Shelly podría amotinarse si decido no dormir con ella.

-¿Quien dormirá contigo hoy?

-Carol, supongo...no sé. -Y buscando sus ojos y le pregunto divertida -¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

Él asintió aclarándose la garganta y luego la devolvió la mirada. Mara se preguntaba como podía ser que fuera tan inseguro y tímido en ese aspecto, y tan decidido y seguro en otros. Supuso de broma que no tener una ballesta en la mano le quitaba esa seguridad. Pero lo cierto es que a ella eso la encantaba.

Llegaron a la celda y Daryl dejo su bolsa en el suelo y fue a hablar con Carol, cuando regresó, Mara ya estaba acomodada con una almohada bajo la pierna para aliviar la presión de la herida. Daryl se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyo los codos en las rodillas.

-¿Estas preocupado por esos tipos? -pregunto ella acariciándole el brazo.

-De cogernos...

-Hey..no te preocupes por eso...yo también lo pensé, pero no fue así, ¿vale? -dijo con calma -estamos bien -él asintió soltando un suspiro y se volvió a mirarla, Mara leyó en sus ojos que seguía con aquel pensamiento. -Ven, anda -y tiro de su brazo.

Él se inclino y la beso con suavidad en los labios un par de veces, y luego una vez mas en la nariz, aquello la hizo sonreír. Daryl se levanto y se quito el chaleco y la cazadora lo dejó en el lavabo de la celda y se estiro un poco.

-Abre mi mochila -pidió Mara y él se agacho ha cogerla – coge lo que hay en el lateral.

-¿Esto? -pregunto sacando una botella. -¿el vino? - y levanto la cejas al mirarla.

-No pude evitar llevármelo de la casa...-confesó – pensé dejarlo en la cocina, pero luego tuve la idea de reservarlo para cuando me curase del todo. ¿Que te parece?

-Una idea cojonuda...-Y lo volvió a guardar en la mochila.

-Merecerá la pena la espera -le dijo ella.

-No estoy esperando nada, -contestó él -solo que te recuperes ya esta.

Mara le sonrió agradecida, Daryl no dejaba de sorprenderla, analizar y calar a la gente siempre se la había dado bien, pero con él nunca estaba segura. Era algo que la desconcertaba, pero a la vez la atraía de él.

…...

El campo frente a la prisión estaba prácticamente libre de caminantes, pues los habían ido matando poco a poco y despejando el lugar, aun así las puertas seguían quitadas desde el primer ataque del gobernador. Necesitaban ese campo y poder usarlo para sembrar comida. Era algo en lo que Hershel insistía con razón. Colocar el autobús tapando la salida eliminaría el problema de los mordedores que entraban a cuentagotas, pero supondría no poder salir y entrar con facilidad. Por lo que no era una opción realmente. Tras discutirlo con algunos hombres de Woodbury que se habían dedicado a la construcción, decidieron volver a instalar las puertas, por lo menos una de ellas, la exterior, y asegurar el campo de los caminantes. Ademas podrían volver a usar la torre de la entrada para vigilar y no la que usaban ahora, que tenía varios puntos ciegos del camino.

-Podríamos desviar el arrollo hacia el interior del campo. -Dijo uno de los hombres señalándolo -Así tendríamos agua sin tener que traspasar las vallas.

-Eso es una gran idea. -Contesto Tyrese.

-Lo primero la puta puerta. -Sentencio Daryl pasando por su lado.

El plan era sencillo solo debían ir con la Dodge Ram de Rick hasta ella, engancharla con cadenas y meterla dentro del patio, allí la arreglarían para poder instalarla de nuevo. Daryl se ocuparía de los caminantes del campo con su ballesta, no podían disparar o atraerían a mas de ellos hasta la cárcel.

Mara no podía evitar estar nerviosa, apretaba las muletas con fuerza viendo como Rick y Glenn ataban las cadenas cubiertos por las flechas de Daryl. Lo peligroso era llegar hasta la valla, debían abrir y pasar la puerta con cuidado ayudados por Tyrese y Maggie, eso sería mas lento.

-Daos prisa por Dios...-murmuraba.

Cuanto mas tiempo tardasen mas tiempo estaba Daryl solo en el campo. Cuando todo paso la joven soltó un suspiro profundo.

-¿Cuando estará lista? -Preguntó Rick a uno de los hombres.

-Mañana se podría instalar -Afirmo. -No será perfecta, pero cumplirá su cometido.

-Bien.

Daryl se acerco a Mara que le esperaba con una botella de agua.

-¿Preocupada? -dijo al estar a su altura aceptando la botella.

-¡Bah!... apenas -mintió sonriendo, él la devolvió el gesto tras beber.

-Entremos, hace frio.

Desde la distancia, entre los arboles unos ojos curiosos observaban cada movimiento de los habitantes de la prisión.

…...

Mara había seguido enseñando a Maggie como tratar a su padre, con su herida no podía sentarse bien, y se quedaba indicando como debía proceder y observando, lo que hacía que Maggie aprendiera deprisa.

-¿Tu también lo necesitarás? -Dijo la joven a Mara.

-Estiro y descargo las piernas y los brazos antes de dormir. -Explico -y no te ofendas Hershel, pero la edad también influye.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicar que no se molestaba.

-¿Te gusto el libro que te di? -Pregunto el hombre cambiando de tema.

-Si, por supuesto, ¿de donde lo sacaste?

-De la biblioteca -dijo.

-¿Que biblioteca?

-Cuando os marchasteis Daryl y tu, Rick intento mantener a la gente ocupada, y nos mando limpiar los pabellones A y B. -Explico Maggie mientras doblaba unas toallas junto a ella. -No solo eran bloques de celdas, estaba la biblioteca y también un gimnasio.

-¿En serio? -preguntó asombrada. -¿Por qué no me habíais dicho nada?.

-Esta en un segundo piso, no te será fácil acceder -explicó Hershel.

-Ahora entiendo donde pasa todo el rato Michonne -Dijo ella, refiriéndose al gimnasio. -¿Por qué seguimos todos todavía en el este pabellón? Si ahora tenemos mas sitio.

-Es mejor estar juntos -Dijo Hershel -por lo que pueda pasar.

Cuando se marcho de la Celda descubrió que la mayoría de los niños estaba por el interior de la prisión entretenidos, pues fuera hacia demasiado frio. Las temperaturas habían bajado en los últimos días. Y como suele pasar, estaban armando escándalo. Mara quería hacer algo al respecto y con la nueva información una idea se la paso por la cabeza, y fue ha hablar con Rick.

-¿Estas libre? Es un segundo -dijo al encontrarle junto a Beth, Carl y la pequeña Judith.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Pregunto levantándose y acercándose a ella.

-No, es solo que te quería comentar una cosa. -Y se aproximo a un taburete donde apoyarse. Como deseaba dejar esas malditas muletas y poder sentarse con normalidad.

-Bien, dime.

-La gente mayor se esta quejando del jaleo que arman los niños dentro.

-Ya me he dado cuenta, pero...

-Tampoco podemos tenerlos fuera. -el asintió -Hershel me ha dicho que se han limpiado los bloques de al lado, pero no están ocupados.

-Es por seguridad -Explico él.

-Podríamos usar las zona de celdas para que los niños estén allí, son espaciosas y no molestarían -dio voz a sus pensamiento. -Podríamos cerrarlas cuando no sean utilizadas, así no correríamos peligro que algún niño se pierda o pase nada. Solo estarían allí bajo vigilancia mía o de otro.

Rick se quedo pensando con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Podría funcionar...Necesitaras ayuda.

-Es evidente. -contesto levantando una de las muletas.

Rick pregunto a Beth si estaría dispuesta a colaborar, tras plantearla la idea. Y esta se ofreció a ayudar lo que consiguió que Carl se uniera también al proyecto.

Mara se sintió muy satisfecha. Podrían ponerse con ello al día siguiente, una vez que la puerta estuviera asegurada en el campo. Rick quería hacer las cosas poco a poco.

Y se fue a estar con las niñas. Le comento su idea a Olga y para su sorpresa esta se ofreció en ayudarla.

-¿En serio?

-Es estar vigilando a los niños ¿no?

-Bueno, si. Pero habrá que limpiar el lugar, no lo he visto pero supongo que tras un motín ese lugar estará un tanto desmantelado.

-Ya...¿quien te va a ayudar?

-Beth y Carl de momento.

-¿Y él? -dijo mirando a Daryl que entraba en ese momento, en su voz se podía notar su desprecio.

-Pues no sé, le voy a preguntar -contesto molesta alejándose de ella.

-Ven .-dijo al pasar junto a Daryl, quería salir de la galería, para no sentir la mirada de Olga sobre ella. -¿Que tal la guardia?

-Puff... aburrida, ¿Que te pasa?

-Nada, pero hecho en falta la intimidad. -Confeso ella, el asintió.

-Vamos -dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Mara lo siguió hasta la habitación donde había dormido el día que se enteró que todos estaban infectados, que estaba en penumbra a esas horas del atardecer.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó él.

-Infinitamente -contestó y dejo las muletas apoyadas en la pared -Abrázame -pidió aunque ya estaba rodeándolo ella misma con los brazos. -Me gustaría pasar un día enteró así. -Dijo suspirando.

-Con todos lo planes que tienes, imposible -dijo él. -He hablado con Rick. ¿Tú nunca paras?

-Tu también estas ocupado. -Dijo separándose un poco de él. -Solo quiero ser útil.

-Y compensar lo que la jodida vaga de tu amiga no hace -dijo Daryl.

Mara se aparto un poco de él, y apoyo sin querer la pierna mala, sin poder ocultar una mueca de dolor. Él la sujeto, cambiando la expresión de su cara por preocupación.

-No es nada, pero necesito apoyarme, -Y se dirigió a la pata coja asta la mesa central, apoyándose en ella y descansando un poco su propio peso. -Hago esto por que quiero, para que los niños y el resto estén mejor.

-Lo que sea. -refunfuñó el

-Por lo ultimo que quiero discutir es por ella.

-No estoy discutiendo. -contestó alzando un poco la voz.

-Tampoco me estas besando...-Susurró ella levantando la vista del suelo para ver su reacción.

Daryl la miro de soslayo y soltó aire al acercarse. Ella puso una sonrisa entre picara y divertida, que se fue haciendo mas amplia a cada centímetro que él se acercaba. Se acerco a sus labios alejándose justo cuando ella estaba apunto de besarle, y besándola un segundo después. Mara se sentó por completo en la mesa esforzándose por no mostrar el dolor que sentía en el muslo al presionar la herida, su deseo era mayor en esos momentos, él dudo un segundo, pero ella lo atrajo hacia si, no dándole tiempo de quejas u objeciones. Se recostó sobre la mesa, y apoyo el pie en el borde para dejar de sentir esas punzadas de dolor.

-Quítate el poncho ¿por favor? -Susurró y él no pudo evitar reír antes de incorporarse y dejarlo caer al suelo.

Daryl se apoyaba sobre su codo, y acariciaba su costado con la mano libre, mientras la besaba los labios y el cuello. Mara enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de de él y gemía levemente notando cada caricia, cada beso, y el peso de él sobre ella. Daryl fue bajando su cabeza y besándola hasta llegan al cuello del jersey. Se incorporo e intento quitárselo, ella le ayudo y se desprendió de la penda, quedándose sentada con la pierna herida encogida.

-¿No te duele, seguro? -Pregunto él, y ella asintió.

-Seguro.

**Lo sé, las he dejado a medias...sorry. que sino se hace muy largo el Cap. el próximo prontito. Y comienza donde lo dejamos. jajajaja. No me odien mucho!**


	18. Limpieza

_Ya llega la continuación. Por si están impacientes no me alargo mucho esta vez. Cientos de miles de millones de gracias a mis musas. Sabed que os adoro. _

_**Aclaración:** Hay quien llama Jack al padre de Daryl y Merle. Por un comentario del primero en el cap 2x09, pero en el videojuego The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct se le llama Will, por lo que en mi historia recibirá este nombre, pues es la única fuente donde he podido consultarlo y que sea fiable. _

_Tal vez este capitulo no os guste mucho, lo siento de veras, en la historia hay de todo...sorry. No me odies mucho. _

**Limpieza**

Ella entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, y le beso con suavidad, él dudaba aun si ella estaba cómoda.

-No me duele, enserio -el susurró -disfrutemos de esto, es escaso...

Volvió a besarle, atraiéndolo hacia ella y profundizando el beso. Daryl se rindió y se dejo llevar por el deseo que sentía, bajando su mano desde la cintura hasta la pierna sana de la joven, acariciando su muslo y levantándolo haciendo que su propio cuerpo quedara entre las piernas de la joven. Mara se sintió segura, podía intuir como acabaría aquello y no la importaba. Bajo sus manos desde el cuello hasta su pecho y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, pero él la freno.

-He..hey..para...

-Vale...-dijo algo confusa, pero lo achaco al frió.

Volvió a besarle, parecía tenso, Mara aparto las manos de su pecho y las colocó en la cintura de él, mirándolo fijamente entre las sombras que caían por la habitación. Era mayor que la mayoría de los hombres con los que había estado, que tampoco eran muchos, tampoco podía decir que fuera el mas guapo y sin duda no era el mas apuesto, pero le parecía irresistible. Sus pensamientos debieron de reflejarse en sus ojos pues Daryl volvió a estar receptivo a ella, y la devolvió los besos que ella le reclamaba en silencio. Mara se fue dejando llevar por el deseo y sin pensarlo paso sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Daryl acariciándole la espalda.

-Para -pidió él

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto con un hilo de voz, y subió mas sus manos sobre su piel.

-¡Estate quieta, coño! -gruño apartándose de ella.

-Pero...Daryl -dijo confusa.

El se agacho recogiendo el poncho del suelo y se alejo, mientras ella se bajaba de la mesa aun sin saber que había sucedido.

-¿Daryl, qué...?

-Déjame, joder...-contestó tan solo saliendo de la habitación.

Mara se quedo un rato quieta, sin saber que había sucedido, qué era lo que había hecho mal.

Daryl salio del pabellón al patio, el frio le golpeo en la cara como la misma realidad. Se sentía como un completo gilipollas, aquello no iba a salir bien y debía haberlo sabido. Se sentó junto a la pared cabizbajo.

Aquello debía terminarse, él estaba bien solo, había estado siempre solo, él jodido fin del mundo no tenia que cambiar eso. Todo podría irse a la mierda pero él seguiría siendo Daryl Dixon, el seguiría siendo el hijo de Will, el resultado y fruto de ese cabronazo.

La imagen de Mara mirándole sin comprender le volvió a la cabeza, sus grandes ojos confusos, su boca medio abierta sin saber bien que decir, esa boca que no podía mirar sin desear besas desde hacia días...y escuchaba los comentarios de las mujeres con las que en algunas esporádicas ocasiones había mantenido relaciones, "tiene la espalda hecha un cristo", "¿como te hiciste eso?", "¿es que te va lo duro?" ... A Mara no podía engañarla diciéndole que sus marcas era de un accidente de moto o de caza. Ella no era estúpida. De momento le había comprendido y respetado, había hecho que se sintiera cómodo, pero ir mas allá...No podía ir más lejos con ella. Tendría que haber sabido evitar aquello y no dejarse camelar, debería haberse apartado de ella. No quería que le mirase con lastima, que sintiera compasión. Intentaría salvarlo de su pasado, estaba seguro, le insistiría y...pero la culpa no era de ella. Mara no era la que tenia un problema, era él. Siempre lo había tenido, su hermano era el único que podía entenderlo, y ya no estaba. Nadie podría salvarlo a estas alturas. Merle hubiera podido en su momento y le dejo allí, le dejo con Will para que este descargada su ira y frustración contra él. Y hasta él mismo se quedo, nunca llegó a irse. ¿Le iba a contar todas sus mierdas a Mara? explicar el motivo de cada marca de su cuerpo, fruto de las palizas. Ni hablar...él no era bueno con las relaciones, apartar a la gente, hacerse odioso, esos si se le daba bien.

Se levanto del suelo, sabía que lo iba ha haber era lo correcto y sensato para él, pero una parte se odiaba a si mismo. Golpeo la pared con el brazo.

-Puta madre...

Se fue a buscar a Carol al a cafetería.

-No has cenado, -dijo ella como saludo.

-Ya...¿te puedes encargar de Mara? -Pidió

La mujer se quedó desconcertada ante aquella petición, la noche anterior le había pedido lo contrario entre titubeos.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó.

-Nah...solo ocúpate de ella. -y salió de nuevo al pasillo.

Cuando Carol entro en la celda vio la decepción en los ojos de Mara al ver que era ella y no Daryl quien la acompañaría durante la noche. La joven parecía realmente afectada y deprimida, y no quiso preguntar. Durante la noche no pudo evitar oírla sollozar levemente en alguna ocasión.

…...

Tardó unos segundo en recordar lo que había sucedido con Daryl y la expresión de su rostro cambio por completo. Por mucho que lo pensase no entendía que había sucedido para que él reaccionara de aquel modo. Pero no podía quitarse el malestar del cuerpo. Se levanto de la cama y fue en su búsqueda. Necesitaba respuestas.

Se dio cuenta que había dormido demasiado, era media mañana y todos estaban haciendo sus cosas. Salio al patio y comprobó que estaban colocando la puerta de la valla. No pudo evitar buscar a Daryl y comprobar que estaba bien. Lo estaba, eso era una de las cosas que se le daba bien, sobrevivir.

Se metió de nuevo dentro, no quería parecer una acosadora. Fue a limpiar su herida, que Hershel afirmo que estaba mejorando mucho, e intento mantenerse ocupada. No vio a Daryl en la comida y fue después en su busca.

Glenn la dijo que podría estar en el taller, y fue a buscarlo. Se había dicho que no le acosaría pero tampoco podía seguir con tantas preguntas y pesares. Daryl estaba allí limpiando y afilando las flechas. Mara se apoyo en el Marco de la entrada y le miró.

-Daryl...-dijo con un voz temblorosa.

El cazador se giro a mirarla y se quedo un tanto sorprendido, pero en segundo su expresión se volvió hostil.

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz.- contestó.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó un tanto desesperada -dime que es lo que he hecho.

-Estoy mejor solo... -contestó volviendo a centrarse en las flechas.

Mara se quedo esperando alguna otra explicación, algún motivo, pero Daryl no se la dio.

-¿Estas sorda...? lárgate de una vez. -Dijo con tono agresivo sin levantarse ni siquiera mirarla.

Por un momento pensó que él la había clavado una de sus flechas en mitad del pecho, pues el dolor que sentía se parecía bastante. Cuando consiguió reaccionar, se sentí demasiado mal consigo misma como para convencerlo o pedirle nada. Tan solo le obedeció, arrastrando su alma en los pies salio, ayudada con sus muletas.

No pudo quitarse de la cabeza cuanto había pasado, y paso toda la tarde de limpieza de las galerías dándole vueltas. Decididamente ella no había hecho nada mal, por mucho que lo pensaba, había intentado estar animada y feliz, no hablando de Roland, intentando superarlo en silencio, ser fuerte. Se había ilusionado sobremanera con Daryl, pero no creía haberle agobiado, apenas le veía durante el día, intentaba no quitarle tiempo. No quería apartarle de los suyos por más que desease estar junto a él cada instante que le veía. Y había pensado que él sentía algo parecido, que a el también le hacia feliz contar con ella. ¿Entonces...? algo debía andar mal en él, se le debía haber cruzado un cable o haber tenido un epifanía trascendental sin retorno, que ella no podía ni llegar a imaginar.

Intento consolarse a si misma, si Daryl era tan bipolar, prefería haberse dado cuenta ahora, antes de que la cosa fuera mas lejos, antes de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él. No podría soportar un dolor como ese en este mundo, no sin Roland a su lado. Por lo menos aquello la serviría para darse cuenta de ello. Tenia proyectos, tenia cosas en las que ocupar su tiempo, sentirse realizada y, tenia a las niñas para dirigir todo su amor y cariño. No podía decir que estuviera sola, no debía pensar que sin Daryl se hundiría, para nada, había superado cosas infinitamente peores. "Animo, fuerza, no hay dolor, ¡Arriba!" se dijo como lema contra el desanimo.

Desde la pared de entrada a la galería observo todo lo que habían hecho durante esta tarde, y no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha. El lugar estaba despejado y limpio de restos de basura, sangre y demás restos humanos. Tyrese y Sasha se la unieron.

-No parece el mismo lugar ¿verdad? -dijo el hombre.

-Habéis hecho un trabajo magnifico -les felicitó la joven.

-Las escaleras han quedado bien -comentó Carl acercándose hasta ellos.

Minutos después Rick y Hershel entraron y sus caras hablaron por si solas al comprobar el trabajo realizado.

-Santo cielo .-dijo el hombre de las muletas.

-¿Que demonios hacen esos colchones ahí? -Preguntó Rick señalando a la escalera que llevaba a las celdas superiores.

-Son un tobogán -explico Mara y el hombre la miró sorprendido.

-¿Un...tobo..tobogán?

-Fue idea de Mara -aseguró Tyrese

-Esta chica es sorprendente -siguió su hermana cogiendo a Mara por lo hombros la cual se sintió avergonzada.

-A sido gracias a Carl, -Confesó -Bajo uno de los colchones tirándose sobre él por las escaleras, y pensé que podríamos usarlo así.

-Pero todos los colchones están sobre las escaleras...

-Si, porque sino tendríamos que andar subiendo los colchones, así que pensé que si los atábamos unos a otros recubriéndolas como lo hemos hecho, los niños podrían subir por las traseras que están libres, y tirarse por estas hasta el suelo sin hacerse daño.

-Asombroso -dijo Rick acercándose a verlo. - y, ¿Funciona?

-Carl haz los honores -Pidió Mara

El ya no tan niño, le dejo el sombrero a su padre y subió velos por las escaleras traseras.

-Allá voy...- dijo antes de tirarse hasta el suelo y caer sobre un par de colchones preparados para amortiguar.

Todos le aplaudieron al ponerse en pie. Carl sonreía y su padre se sintió feliz de ver algo de niño aun en él. Hacia mucho que no lo hacía

-¿Se te ocurrió sobre la marcha? -Preguntó volviéndose de nuevo hacia la joven.

-Asuntos sociales no es el departamento con mas presupuesto, te acostumbras a agudizar el ingenio -contesto ella.

-Y tiene mas ideas -Dijo Beth. -Vamos a colocar las literas en esa esquina, y cubrirlas con sabanas para hacer un castillo o una cueva donde los niños puedan jugar e imaginar.

-Eso es interesante, pero va siendo hora de descansar ¿no crees? -dijo Hershel asintiendo

-Si, continuaremos mañana,- afirmó Tyrese – por hoy podemos estar satisfechos.

Salieron todos le pabellón quedando Rick el último para cerrar la galería.

-Te encuentras bien -pregunto Beth a Mara.

El malestar que se había evaporado un poco en su espíritu regreso tras aquella pregunta.

-Si, claro. -mintió mostrando un sonrisa forzada

-¿Seguro? Pareces un tanto triste.

-¿Yo? No, solo estoy algo cansada, solo eso.

…...

Durante la mañana Mara pensaba que lo sucedido con Daryl había sido un sueño, todo ello, tanto los besos y caricias, como la pelea sin discusión que habían tenido. Había pasado la noche sin verle, ni antes, durante o después de la cena. Si la quería evitar lo estaba consiguiendo. Y lo cierto es que aquello la hacia bien. Tenia claro que no le iba a reclamar, no tenia motivos, por mucho que los había buscado, ella no encontró la causa que le pudiera haber molestado.

-Rick dice que vengas -informo Glenn asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la celda.

-¿Para qué?

-Nos quiere ver a todos -dijo dirigiéndose fuera. -Vamos.

Mara le siguió con sus odiadas muletas, y maldijo cuando entraron en la habitación donde Daryl y ella se habían reunido, donde todo había salido mal inexplicablemente hacia dos días. Para colmo él estaba allí, sentado sobre una de las mesas, desviando la mirada en cuanto la vio. Mara recorrió la habitación con ola mirada y comprobó que los adultos mas jóvenes estaban presentes, a excepción de Beth y Olga. También les acompañaba Hershel.

Rick comenzó ha hablar, pero ella no podía concentrarse, no podía dejar de mirar a Daryl y apartar la vista enseguida intentando centrarse, pero hiciera lo que hiciera siempre acababa observándoles. Sus miradas se cruzaron en mas de una ocasión, pero no mas de un segundo pues ambos reaccionaban esquivos.

A groso modo se enteró del tema de la reunión. Rick había intentado evitar que se saliera de la prisión teniendo la amenaza de los caníbales presente, pero todas las pruebas daban a entender que eran nómadas, y tras el paso de esos días debían encontrarse lejos de allí, por lo que se podría volver a salir a buscar recursos, Aun así no podían confiarse u debían mantenerse las instrucciones de salir en grupos superiores a tres personas, armados y no dudar en disparar de encontrarse con otro grupo.

Hershel se acerco a ella al concluir la reunión.

-Tengo que revisar la cura.

-Bien, mejor ahora. -contesto ella.

Mara estaba tumbada en el catre de la celda de reposo que casi era su hogar ya.

-Va muy bien -comprobó él

-¿Tanto como para dejar las muletas?

-Va solo bien, entonces. -Rectifico divertido – en un par de días más, pero no podrás forzarla.

-Pffff...

-No te impacientes -la aconsejo -ademas aun así estas haciendo un gran trabajo. Le haces bien a esos niños, y a Carl.

-Eso espero...pobre Carl, ojala consigamos que se integre.

-Carl es diferentes al resto de niños no será fácil. -Dijo Hershel con cierto pesar -él ha tenido que adaptarse a lo que venia.

-Todos lo niños han tenido que...

-No Mara, los niños de Woodbury pudieron vivir en una burbuja a salvo, y parece que tu también conseguiste aislar a esas niñas de lo peor de este mundo, pero Carl no ha tenido esa suerte, ha visto y vivido cosas que le han trasformado.

-En eso supongo que tienes razón- dijo y tras pasar unos instantes volvió ha hablar. -Megan vio morir a su padre, protegí a Shelly, pero ella lo vio todo -confesó. -Eso la a sumido en una oscuridad y pena de lo que no se si podrá salir.

-Carl esta sumido en un oscuridad mayor, me temo. -comento casi para si mismo.

Mara no pregunto nada pero si se quedó intrigada al respecto, sabía que la mujer de Rick murió en el parto pero no sabía exactamente cómo, aunque tampoco estaba segura de que se tratase de eso. Evidentemente Carl había pasado y perdido mucho en el ultimo año de vida.

-¿Tú como estás? -pregunto al cabo de un rato el hombre mientras la vendaba de nuevo.

-Mejor, apenas me molestan los puntos.

-No me refiero a eso -contesto. -Lo que tuviste que hacer es algo que queda grabado.

-Prefiero no...es algo mio -contesto aclarándose la garganta al pensar en ello.- no te ofendas.

-No me ofendo. -dijo mirándola directamente -pero las penas no se pueden almacenar bajo llave. Todos necesitamos consuelo y apoyo.

La joven le escucho y sin poder remediarlo las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, estaba tranquila, y se sintió tranquila de abrirse a aquel hombre.

-Se ha ido, se ha ido para siempre -dijo -me siento vacía, no es dolor. Sentí dolo cuando lo imaginaba siendo un monstruo con su alma sufriendo -explico. -Ahora solo siento vació, y creo que lo he intentado llenar de la forma incorrecta.

-Si tu hermano te quería tanto como mereces no se sentirá ofendido por nada.

-No lo sé...

**Como los lectores es lo mejor y mas importante de una historia, quiero plantearos una cuestión. En este capitulo solo se ve lo vivido por Mara durante los días posteriores a la "ruptura", ¿queréis que escriba como lo vive Daryl durante esos dos días? que se me acaba de ocurrir, y os puede interesar que lo haga ¿o sigo adelante en el tiempo y en la trama? y vamos viendo que pasa. Opinar lo que queráis **

**Al comienzo he sido un tanto fría, así que ahora os lo digo con mas énfasis Os adoro chicas, a todas. Sois muchas, cada vez más y eso me hace muy muy feliz. Se que este capitulo ha sido un tanto frió y decepcionantes, pero algo así tenía que pasar, me lo pedía la historia, no podía imaginarme a un Daryl tan sumiso y receptivo sin sacar su carácter. Pero recordad que esta historia es de Amor y no de desamor. Todo se solucionara gracias a vuestra maravillosa inspiración y ánimos, mantener la esperanza que yo también lo hago. De corazón creerme que os adoro a todas y cada una de ustedes. **

_**Nota Irrelevante pero curiosa:** Durante la reunión del grupo con Rick, Carl es el que hace la guardia, Beth esta con Judith o cantando por los pasillos, o lo que sea que haga durante todo el día, y Olga...Olga hace también de si misma._


	19. Desinhibición

_Buenas!_

_Traigo otro capitulo más a esta historia, más vuestra que mía. He incluido los pensamientos de Daryl, sin tener que regresar a los días anteriores para poder seguir avanzando en la trama y los acontecimientos que tendrán lugar para "the prison team". Espero que os agrade y este al nivel de vuestras expectativas._

_Siento resultar pesada, pero no puedo evitar dar las gracias de nuevo, a los seguidores por supuesto, y como no a todos lo que dejáis un Reviews. Saber que cuando apretáis el botón de enviar, a los pocos segundos yo sonrió al recibirlo envuelta en una inmensa felicidad. Si por algo me alegro de haber comenzado a escribir esta historia es sin lugar a dudas por que ha conseguido que conozca a chicas maravillosas con las que de otro modo, mi camino nunca se hubiera cruzado. Es lo que tiene los apocalipsis zombis ¿no?._

_No os entretengo mas...que sé que soy cansina..._

**Desinhibición**

Mara entro en su celda con su mochila, había decidido volver a dormir con Olga y las niñas, deseando sentirse menos sola. También se había desprendido de una de sus muletas, pese a las objeciones de Hershel, pero necesitaba sentirse mas suelta. La charla con el hombre le había venido bien. En parte ella se comenzaba a sentir como una hija mas del granjero, o una sobrina para ser mas exactos. Como suponía encontró a Olga allí.

-Te eche de menos ayer -dijo con frialdad a modo de saludo.

-¿Os pusisteis tan pronto a organizar aquello? -Pregunto sorprendida la mujer.

-¿Y cuando pensabas que lo haríamos? -dijo retorica Mara mostrando su escepticismo a la pregunta.

-Bueno claro...de todas maneras supuse que ese gañan te ayudaría, no me gusta estar cerca de él. -se justifico Olga.

-¿Te refieres a Daryl?

-No se como le soportas, -comento cargando su voz de desprecio -me llamó zorra, ¿lo sabias? Y delante de mis hijas.

Mara no sabía de aquello, pero no pudo evitar pensar que seguro Daryl había tenido razón y motivos para hacerlo.

-Él ha hecho mas por mi que muchos otros... -contesto con segundas.

-Podrías agradecérselo de otra manera, la verdad -contesto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto molesta -acaso...

-Mara yo te quiero, me has salvado y a mis hijas -comenzó a explicar -y realmente quiero lo mejor para ti. Así que créeme cuando te digo que mereces algo mejor.

-¿Como puedes hablar así? -Dijo tras dejar la mochila al fondo de la celda y volverse.

-¿Hablar cómo?...-contesto confusa – es solo un paleto mal educado, sin nada que ofrecerte, y ademas escupe -concluyo poniendo cara de asco.

-Estas loca o es que vives en el pasado aun. ¿Ofrecerme? -Contesto mas sorprendida que molesta – El mundo, el sistema o como quieras llamarlo se fue a la mierda, y en parte me alegro. Todos valemos ahora lo que podemos aportar, así que no debes, y aun menos puedes menospreciar a Daryl -la recrimino. -Pero no te preocupes, que no le intereso.

-No te enfades...

-Si, Olga si me enfado -la espeto. -No puedes ser así, tienes que hacer algo. Todos colaboramos, sé que estas afectada, pero quedarte tumbada no solucionará nada. Así que deja de meterte en mi vida, y ocúpate de hacer algo con la tuya.

…...

Daryl había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el taller, en el gimnasio o haciendo guardia y comprobando el perímetro. Evitando toparse con Mara, no le gustaba tener que verla. Había sido duro con ella, frio y arisco. Verla le removía la conciencia en parte.

Cuando bajo a verle al taller, deseo decirla que su padre había sido un cabrón y que no quería que viera lo que le había hecho, esperando que ella dijera, "Bien, de acuerdo" y no tener que tratar el tema, y seguir teniéndola en su vida. Pero aquello era imposible, ella intentaría sacar toda la mierda que había en él sobre esas marcas en su cuerpo, y la mierda que había era demasiada.

Pero la echaba de menos, eso no lo podía negar. Echaba en falta encontrarla, y que al verle le dedicaría una sonrisa, poder apartarse del resto y besarse. Aunque no hubieran llegado mas allá, para él esos encuentros habían sido fantásticos. Prefirió apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Escucho unos ruidos por el pasillo y se alarmo, pensando, y en parte deseando, que fuera Mara. Pero fue Carol la que traspaso la puerta.

-Te traigo algunas sobras de la comida -dijo dejando un plato sobre la mesa de trabajo

-Gracias -contesto dejando la flecha -que se hace por arriba.

-Pues poco, los niños corretean por todos los sitios, mientras se termina de acondicionar el otro pabellón.

-Aha... -dijo limpiando la boca con la mano.

Carol se quedo mirándole buscando las palabras adecuadas para preguntarle algo que la rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía dos días.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con Mara? -pregunto al fin con un poco de timidez.

-No debió haber ocurrido, eso es todo. -contesto escueto.

-Hershel me ha preguntado...

-Dejar los chismes de vieja -dijo pero manteniendo la calma, Carol no tenia la culpa de preocuparse y él lo sabía.

-Bien, pero se os veía mejor a ambos antes.

-Ya da igual...

-No te olvides de subir a cenar.- dijo Carol antes de salir.

Era mejor así, se repetía a si mismo. Debía dejar de pensar en ello, y sobretodo en ella, pasar pagina y continuar como hasta ese momento. El grupo estaba bien, la prisión cada día era un lugar mejor donde tener un futuro, pero las amenazas seguían ahí y siempre lo estarían. Debía centrarse en proteger ese lugar y a los suyos. Podría haberse alejado con Merle, y ahora su hermano estaría vivo, pero decidió volver y estar con ellos en enfrentándose al Gobernador pese a todo, debía mantener su objetivo. Pero por mucho que intentara pensar que Mara solo había sido un polvo no echado, no lo conseguía.

…...

Las reservas de comida comenzaban a escasear, y pronto se acabarían los artículos específicos que Judith necesitaba, también. Carol fue ha hablar con Rick sobre él tema. Había hecho una lista de los más necesario. Aunque podría apañárselas agudizando la creatividad con las cosas que quedaban durante algún tiempo más, era mejor contar con comida de sobra.

-Necesitamos las cosas de Judith sobretodo, pañales, leche. -Comento Carol -pero contar con mas comida para nosotros, carne y legumbres para el invierno.

-Y medicamentos -comento Hershel que se unió a la conversación – estamos faltos de calmantes y con los fríos necesitaremos también antigripales y antibióticos.

-Esta bien -dijo Rick asintiendo – Mañana saldrá un grupo, preguntaré quien puede salir. Mara me ofreció su furgoneta, es grande. Ella no podrá ir, pero no creo que ponga pegas.

-No, no lo hará -dijo Hershel.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Daryl uniéndose a la conversación.

-Necesitamos salir a por comida.

-Bien -dijo. -Contad conmigo

-Maggie no quiere salir, lo hará si se lo pides Rick, y también Glenn pero aun esta asustada.

-Lo entiendo, pero dijimos que saldríamos en grupos grandes precisamente para no correr riesgos.

-Dala tiempo...

-Podría unirse Carl si estas de acuerdo, -dijo Daryl a Rick– el chico esta preparado.

-No sé...-dudo -tendría que pensarlo.

-Rick no creo que sea una buena idea. -intercedió Hershel -el chico necesita estar mas con los otros niños, tu mismo le viste ayer en esas escaleras -recordó. -No quiero decir como educar a tu hijo, pero creo que Mara podría ayudarte, y a él también. Ella al fin y al cabo tiene experiencia con chicos en situaciones complicadas. ¿no estas de acuerdo, Daryl? -pregunto volviéndose a mirar al cazador.

-Creo que cada uno debe preocuparse de su familia,- contestó Daryl-y no meter sus narices en los asuntos de otros.

…...

El grupo ocupado de acondicionar la primera galería del pabellón A se encontraba descansando tras concluir su labor. Beth se ofreció ha traer agua para todos y celebrar de alguna forma que habían terminado aquel proyecto, y se sentían orgullosos del resultado.

-Brindar con agua trae mala suerte -Dijo Sasha.

-Bueno no creo que podamos elegir, ya no quedan cervezas o coca-colas que beber con los amigos. -contesto su hermano, todos le miraron asintiendo, esos pequeños placeres se habían acabado.

-Un momento, -reacciono Mara -Beth hazme un favor, ve a la celda que comparto con Olga y las niñas y coge de una mochila morada lo que hay en el lateral, sabrás a que me refiero cundo lo veas- y la guiño un ojo, y la joven asintió y se dirigió fuera. -Y no te olvides de los vasos...-grito al salir.

-¿Que tienes en esa mochila? -Pregunto Sasha.

-Sorpresa...

Mara había pensado guardar esa botella para un momento especial con Daryl, pero ese momento ya no iba a tener lugar, así que para que reservarla mas tiempo, la usaría para celebrar la ejecución de un gran trabajo en grupo.

Beth entro en la cafetería a por los vasos llevando la botella de vino que había sacado de la mochila de Mara. También llevaría agua, para ella y Carl.

-Creo que eso no es tuyo -la sorprendió la voz de Daryl a su espalda, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-No, es de Mara -dijo -me lo ha mandado ella. Vamos a celebrar que terminamos los trabajos de la otra galería. ¿Quieres venir? A ella seguro que la hace feliz.

Daryl tardo un par de segundos en asimilar la información y lo que significaba, Mara le había comentado que las hijas de Hershel sabían de su relación, así que intuyó que no conocían que ya no existía tal relación.

-Paso, es su celebración, -contesto saliendo de la cafetería.

Beth se quedo estañada por la reacción de Daryl, y pensó que hacía días que no veía a la pareja junta en ningún momento del día, recordando lo apesadumbrada que se encontraba Mara el día anterior.

Cuando regresó con sus compañeros, todos se sorprendieron y alegraron de la sorpresa que les había reservado Mara, excepto Carl, que alegó que detestaba el vino.

-Mejor chaval -dijo Mara -no quiero que tu padre me acuse de incitarte a la bebida.

Como si hubiera sabido que hablaban de él, Rick apareció a comprobar los progresos, quedando desconcertado al verlos con la botella de tinto.

-Únete -dijo Tyrese.

-Claro -secundo Mara -eres nuestro líder, lo que pasa tras estas vallas en parte siempre es merito tuyo, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

-Esta bien, de acuerdo... tomare un poco -accedió.

Acabaron la botella, mas entre Mara, Tyrese y su hermana, que Rick que bebió por cortesía.

-Esto ha quedado irreconocible -dijo Rick señalando toda la galería.

-Falta traer los juguetes que trajeron los niños de Woodbury. -dijo Mara -pero mañana para que sea sorpresa. -y su voz reflejaba que el vino la estaba afectando.

Cuando salieron estaba anocheciendo, tanto los hermanos como Mara agradecieron el frio que les despejo un poco la pequeña cogorza que llevaban. Beth se acerco a la joven para despejar sus dudas cuando se quedaron un poco apartadas del resto, pues el vino y las muletas no eran la mejor combinación del mundo, y Mara se prometió recordarlo.

-Mara ¿Daryl y tu estáis bien? -Mara la miro sorprendida por esa pregunta tan directa.

-No...bueno tampoco estamos mal, sencillamente no estamos -dijo como si no la importase, mirándola parpadeando varias veces, a causa de los efectos del vino. -No me preguntes por qué, pero si te enteras házmelo saber.

Mara se dirigió a su celda en solitario, debía tomarse unas pastillas para la pierna, pero al haber bebido prefirió consultarle a Hershel, y se dirigió a la enfermería con una linterna. Por el pasillo enfoco unas botas familiares enfrente, subió el haz de luz y descubrió a Daryl a pocos metros por el pasillo estrecho. Mas de dos años sin beber, mas de cuarenta y ocho horas sin encontrárselo en solitario, y ocurren las dos cosas a la vez, ¿quien leches dirigía su suerte*?, y no pudo evitar recordar, con una sonrisa amarga, que en aquel mismo lugar fue donde le llamo Cabrón.

-Soy Mara... buscaba a Hershel, no es que me he perdido, -dijo con el tono mas neutro que pudo sacar, intuyendo que al tener la luz enfrente él no la había identificado.

-Ya se ha ido. -contesto él aclarándose la voz, y aproximándose un par de pasos para seguir su camino.

Ella se quedo quieta y bajo la linterna, al ver que ella no se movía el también se freno. Y el vino provocó su completa desinhibición .

-Necesito un por qué -le dijo ella.

-Ya te lo dije. -contesto seco -estoy mejor solo.

-¿Y te diste cuenta en ese momento? -Pregunto incrédula -¡Menuda epifanía!

-¿Qué?

-¿Que si fue por iluminación divina? -pregunto con cierta ira.

-Ni te entiendo cuando hablas, joder...

Ella dio un paso hacia él, enfrentándole, era consciente de que de estar completamente sobria no habría actuado así, pero no la importó. En esos instantes deseaba conseguir una respuesta, aun dolorosa, que la permitiera dormir sin dudas por las noches.

-Necesito saberlo, ¿que ha pasado?

-Me ha ido bien solo, y no quiero cambiar mi suerte. -le contesto él tras soltar uno se sus característicos bufidos -no me merece la pena.

Ella asimilo sus palabras respirando con lentitud. No le merecía la pena, prefería estar solo, sin distracción y poder seguir sobreviviendo. Bueno, mejor era antes de follársela que después, se dijo con rabia así misma.

-Si eso es lo que prefieres... es mejor así, Sí. -dijo ella derrotada, y se aparto un poco para dejarle pasar, la cercanía de su cuerpo, de su olor, y el recuerdo de las sensaciones que había experimentado no mucho atrás la envalentonaron. -Yo hubiera preferido estar poco tiempo a tu lado, que sin ti todo un siglo.

Daryl no pudo evitar girarse y mirarla tras escuchar aquello, pero aparte de en su voz, la había olido al pasar, podía percibir el vino en su cálido olor, estaba borracha. Por ello no creyó sus palabras y siguió su camino tras mirarla una ultima vez.

Mara volvió a su celda, no tenia ganas de cenar, con un poco de dificultad subió a su litera y se tumbo, que idiota había sido, por qué le había dicho aquello, es que no quería conservar ni un ápice de su propia dignidad, se preguntaba maldiciéndose a si misma. Echaba de menos a Roland, le necesitaba a su lado. Él sabría que decirla para hacerla sentir mejor, o a su madre. Los necesitaba tanto a ambos.

Si Roland estuviera vivo vendría con ella, se recostaría a su lado y la diría que no se preocupase, que aunque doliese no se lamentase porque que aquello la haría mas fuerte. Podría imaginar la conversación entera, citando frases típicas de su madre entre ambos.

"_-El corazón es un musculo, cuanto mas lo utilizas mas fuerte se hace, no te lamente Am. -Diría_

_-El corazón es un estúpido órgano, y uno importante, si se jode,acabas jodido -contestaría ella._

_-¿Te ha merecido la pena? -preguntaría serio._

_-No lo sé, soy tan estúpida, tan ilusa...siempre acabo herida._

_-No puedes pretender encontrar a alguien que no te haga daño, todo el mundo nos puede hacer daño, Am, -la repetiría por vigésima vez en su vida -la clave es encontrar alguien por quien merezca la pena sufrir. _

_-No hables como mamá. _

_-Nadie te va a querer mas que yo...-contestaría él en serio, pero imitando a su madre."_

-...pero tu ya no estás...ni ella...-contestó ella en voz alta dejando rodar un lagrima por su sien.

Cuando despertó ya era de día, podía sentir aun el calor del cuerpo de Shelly a su lado, pero la celda estaba vacía, escucho a Maggie y Glenn discutir cerca.

-...Recuerda la última vez -decía la voz femenina.

-Lo hago, pero tenemos que conseguir comida. -la contestaba.

-Esos tipos podrían andar cerca aun. No quiero que te pase nada.

-Maggie tu quédate, no puedes salir estando asustada, pero yo tengo que ir, -explico intentando convencerla -soy el mas escurridizo. Pero me preocuparía todo el tiempo, si vinieras.

-Glenn...

-Yo siempre vuelvo.

Mara espero hasta escuchar que se alejaban para levantarse, y así no incomodarlos. Se vistió deprisa mientras el sueño donde aparecían Megan, Shelly y otros niños se desvanecía en su cabeza.

-¿Mara? -escucho la voz de Rick

-Aquí -contestó.

-Necesitamos las llaves de tu furgoneta -dijo él asomándose en la celda.

-Si...espera, tengo el juego de repuesto en la mochila, te lo puedes quedar -y se puso a buscarlo -tiene que estar por aquí -explico metiendo la mano hasta el fondo y sacando cosas de la mochila. -Aquí, toma.

-Gracias -dijo cogiendo las llaves y saliendo de la celda.

Mara se puso a volver a guardar las cosas en la mochila, cuando reparó en su viejo diario. Lo acarició sonriendo, y no pudo evitar abrirlo y ponerse a leer y observar recordando todas las cosas que había volcado en él a lo largo de su adolescencia y parte de su etapa adulta. No había escrito de manera continuada, solo escribía cuando algo la afectaba o la ilusionaba como para dejarlo escrito. Allí dejaba entre palabras, dibujos y fotografías constancia de su primer amor platónico, la partida de Roland a la universidad, la enfermedad de su padre y su muerte, los sucesos convulsos que la sucedieron, Robbie...decenas de paginas escritas con sus nombres entre corazones. También hablaba de Bastian. Mientras sus ojos pasaban entre las imágenes y leían algunas frases sueltas, su mente se puso a recordar...

*_Soy yo ;)_

_El siguiente cap será para conocer mas a fondo a Mara, su pasado y los motivos de como es como es. Porque al idear la historia diseñe todo su pasado para no modificar sobre la marcha o caer en contradicciones, y me gustaría que también lo conocierais como yo, y así poder comprender o empatizar __con el personaje._


	20. Pasádo

_Buenas! Os traigo un capitulo diferentes, solo trata de Mara, y de su pasado. Pero creo que es importante para entender al personaje mas en profundidad. Poder comprender como es, sus valores y su forma de ver la vida. Las partes en cursiva no son recuerdos, sino frases de su propio diario, no es que solo lea esas partes, sino que son las mas llamativas. Es un diario donde ha estado escribiendo de manera intermitente, no cada día, sino cuando alguna circunstancias buena o mal la hacia volcar sus sentimientos en ese lugar. _

_Os quiero agradecer de corazón y con total sinceridad todo el apoyo y cariño que me dais en los comentarios, y el animo que me insuflarais al seguir la historia. De verdad a tod s, valéis un mundo! sois lo mejor que hay! Y si de algo estoy orgullosa es de teneros como seguidores y me hacéis muy muy feliz cada día. Un super abrazo fuerte! _

_Espero que os guste el cap._

**Pasádo**

Mara acaricio la tapa del cuaderno con la imagen de El Principito en su pequeño planeta, recordó la primera vez que vio ese cuaderno en el escaparate de un papelería, le pareció precioso, era uno de los libros favoritos de su madre, y ella misma lo había leído hacia poco tiempo, quedando cautivada por él. Así que cuando vio el cuaderno en el escaparate, con un bolígrafo a juego se quedo prendada. Pocas semanas después termino el curso, había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo aprobar Matemáticas, con un cinco raspado, pero lo había conseguido. Su padre la entrego un regalo envuelto en papel con dibujos de mariposas, las cuales la encantaban, y un moñete verde claro. Cuando quitó el papel descubrió el cuaderno entusiasmada.

"_Tu vas a ser mi nuevo mejor amigo"_

Leyó la primera frase que escribió en el cuaderno el verano de sus 12 años. Las siguientes paginas casi todas hablaban de su vecino de al lado, del cual estaba enamorada en secreto.

"_Ayer vi Leyendas de Pasión, y aun sigo afectada por la historia, me duele el pecho, siento que la historia de amor entre Isabel II y Tristan es como la mía con Josh, si le sigo amando él se dará cuenta de que soy yo la que mas le va a querer"_

Sonrió leyendo las cosas que en su momento la parecían un mundo y ahora recordaba vagamente aun leyéndolas. Fue pasando las paginas, que desprendieron un olor familiar que como un espejismo la trasladaron a aquellos momentos, su casa, su cuarto. Podía recordar los posters de Nirvana en las paredes, los peluches sobre la cama, el escritorio con su corcho en la pared...llegó a la época en que su hermano se marcho a la universidad, pasando aquella época dorada de su vida, cuando todo lo que quería y amaba estaba bajo el mismo techo. Unos años de risas y amor, de luz y felicidad pensó. Luego Roland se fue a la universidad y la casa parecía vacía.

"_Papá se ha enfadado con nosotras, dice que parece que competimos a ver quien lo pasa peor por que Roland no este. Es evidente que yo le hecho mas de menos, mi madre le habrá parido, vale. Pero yo le conozco desde que nací. Así que..." _

En parte ahora se alegraba que su hermano se fuera a la universidad durante esa época porqué eso ocasiono que ella se uniera mas a su padre, sin saber, que todos los momentos que pasase con él serian el mayor tesoro que pudiera tener un par de años después.

"_Cáncer, la gente joven no tiene cáncer, lo tiene los viejos. ¿Porque tiene cáncer?, el no fuma, y se dedica al deporte, ¿porque tiene cáncer?" _

"_...Odio que la gente me mire con lastima, sí capullos, mi padre tiene cáncer, pero no se va a morir, él es fuerte y un guerrero." _

"_El medicó nos ha dicho que no nos preocupemos por el aspecto, la quimioterapia afecta mucho pero luego cura..." _

"_Al final he cancelado la fiesta de cumpleaños, papá no se encuentra bien, prefiero comerme el pastel en la cama con él que salir, los de clase no lo entienden..." _

"_Ultima sesión de quimioterapia, por fin! Vamos a ir al cine a ver la ultima de Van Dame, como cuando era pequeña" _

"_Es genial que ya no tenga que ir al medicó, yo lo sabía, sabía que él vencería al cáncer"_

Mara se emocionó recordando aquella época, realmente pensaba que su padre se estaba recuperando, que ya no iba mas al medico porque había vencido a la enfermedad. Cuando realmente ya no se podía hacer nada. El cáncer se había entendido del páncreas a otros órganos y de estos a los huesos. Y él prefirió pasar sus últimos seis meses bien, que tratándose y estar mal todo un año. Pudo engañarlos, pero solo un tiempo.

"Metástasis, ni se que leches significa, pero mamá me a abrazado diciendo que papá la tenía, y no me ha soltado en una hora. Metástasis, esa palabra me hace llorar"

Bajo aquella frase había una foto de Mara con su padre que ella acaricio sin poder contener las lagrimas, era su ultima foto juntos, su padre parecía un anciano a su lado, y apenas llegaba a los cincuenta años...

"_Soy huérfana, papá se ha ido, y mamá esta catatónica. Roland esta haciéndose el fuerte, como siempre y yo solo quiero gritar, necesito gritar, pero la casa esta llena de gente"_

"_Estamos solas, solas las dos. Roland vuelve a la universidad, pero aun así perderá el curso, todos lo sabemos." _

"_Vicent el alumno amigo de papá ha venido a casa para ayudarnos, mamá no sabe ni que ropa ponerse sin el consejo de papá..." _

"_...No estará en mi graduación, ni me acompañara a ver el campus donde me traslade, ni me vera siendo universitaria, no me acompañara al altar, ni conocerá a mis hijos..." _

"_...tenia que haber competido para que me viera ganar, tenia que haber seguido en las competiciones y que él estuviera orgulloso."_

Mara cerró el cuaderno y lloro un poco al recordar todo aquello. Desde aquel momento todo fue mas gris en su casa, y ella no mejoró la situación, se dijo a si misma. Abrió el libro por una parte llena de fotos y hojas pegadas.

"_Ana nos ha presentado a los amigos de su hermano, tienen veinte años o así, pero no están en la universidad porque trabajan, hay un chico pelirrojo, si si pelirrojo, que se llama Robbie, me encantan los pelirrojos!_

Aquella parte de su vida era agridulce, había sido feliz, no podía negadlo, pero la había traído tantas desgracias, aun así no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la primera vez que vio a Robbie. Pensando que solo la había atraído que tenia el pelo del mismo color que el protagonista de un libro que acababa de leer.

"_Dios mio, dios mio! Hemos ido al cine todos, y Robbie se ha sentado a mi lado, estaba super nerviosa porque se ha acercado un montón a mi oído para susurrar durante la peli, me quería morir...pero es que luego coge y se monta conmigo en el bus, y me ha dicho que era preciosa, y que solo ha montado conmigo para que quien le viera pensase que era mi novio, y saber que se siente cuando se esta con una chica como yo. Así que le he dicho que si quiere puede saberlo las 24h del día. Me muero! Estoy saliendo con Robbie! Si si si..." _

"_Cuando me besa se para el mundo, siempre me dice que soy lo mas bonito que hay y me besa. Le quiero, le quiero con toda mi alma..." _

Incluso en ese momento, sentada en un catre de la cárcel tras el fin del mundo, ella pensaba que si solo hubiera dependido de ellos dos todo hubiera salido bien, ellos se querían, el problema era todo lo demás.

"_...Que tu novio te llegue con el ojo morado y no te quiera contar porque es para cabrearse, creo yo, pues Robbie no y se cabrea él..." _

"_No me gusta que se junte con esos tíos, solo le traen problemas..." _

"_Roland se ha metido, es evidente que Robbie no le gusta..." _

"_Necesito dinero, así Robbie no tendrá que preocuparse, me pondré a trabajar con mamá..." _

"_...Sé que él es el hombre de mi vida, no me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado esta noche, lo amo y sé que él a mi, ha sido tan dulce, se quedo tumbado sobre mi y me abrazó, siempre dicen que la primera vez es horrible, pero la mía aunque dolorosa, claro, ha sido preciosa, lo amo, LO AMO! "_

"_...No sé que hacer, los amigos de Robbie le han dicho que parezco una puta dando masajes a domicilio, lo hago para ganar dinero, pero dice que si quiero ganar dinero le ayude a vender maría..." _

"_...Mamá es un cínica, siempre presume de que ella y papá lucharon contra todos para estar juntos porque se querían y ahora no me deja ver a Robbie..." _

"_Roland a vuelto de la universidad, va a ser el nuevo entrenador del instituto..." _

"_Pensé que Roland me apoyaría, pero también lo pensé de mamá, y mira, todos ven lo peor de él. Hace lo que hace porque en este jodido pueblo no hay otra cosa. Cuando me gradué nos iremos de aquí y él pondrá un taller, no seremos ricos, pero seremos felices si estamos juntos." _

"_Papá me apoyaría, lo sé. El tampoco gustaba a los abuelos, pero lucho para conseguir a mamá, el lo vería de otro modo..."_

Ahora al leer aquello tras los años, y sin tener que pensar en todo lo que vino después, Mara se daba cuenta de lo errada que estaba, Robbie la quería, eso era cierto, pero nunca pensaba en nada más, en las consecuencias de sus actos, en que los atajos no eran buenos y por eso paso lo que paso.

"_No puedo parar de llorar, todos están enfadados, no quieren que Robbie me vuelva a ver, pero no es justo, él es el padre..." _

"_...Roland me trae y me lleva al instituto y no deja que salga de casa ni él" _

"_...Encima tengo que darle las gracias a Roland porque el director me deje terminar el curso y graduarme siendo mi hermano del equipo docente." _

"_...Se va a llamar Bastian lo tengo decidió, no quiero que se llame como papá, él era único, así que le pondré el nombre del primer libro que me regalo, La Historia Interminable." _

"_...Por fin he podido ver a Robbie, todo el mundo sabe que estoy embarazada en el instituto, y se las ha ingeniado para que nos encontremos, ha sido tan bonito, se va a ocupar del bebé me lo ha dicho, él solo quiere que estemos juntos y seamos una familia, quiere tener una familia de verdad..." _

Mara cogió la ecografía de su bebé de entre las paginas, y no pudo evitar acariciarse la tripa, como si Bastian aun estuviera allí, podía recordar la sensación de tenerle, las burbujas en su estomago, el sonido de su corazón el día que la hicieron aquella ecografia, rápido, fuerte. Hubiera sido pelirrojo, pensó sonriendo. Paso las paginas y vio que nunca escribió que había pasado, nunca escribió sobre la pelea y como perdió a Bastian, y lo que eso la afecto, emocional y físicamente. Nunca escribió como todo con Robbie se rompió y se alejaron sin remedio, porque el recuerdo de ese bebé, de su hijo, era demasiado doloroso, y con él traías la culpa y la recriminación.

"_-Esta casa huele a esperanza, a nueva vida, tengo que mirar para adelante. __Animo, fuerza, no hay dolor, ¡Arriba!, como diría papá__" _

"_¡Soy universitaria! Ni siquiera me lo creo, pero si. Una universitaria que vive en casa con mamá, pero universitaria al fin y al cabo." _

"_Que mi hermano trabaje en mi universidad es un coñazo algunas veces, me gusta poder verle, pero siento que sigo estando en el instituto..." _

"_Los tíos son idiotas, de verdad piensan que si se ligan a la hermana del segundo entrenador serán titulares, pesados..." _

"_Por fin no soy novata, ¡aleluya!" _

"_...He conocido a alguien, siempre he querido decir eso y que suene interesante, no en serio, no es un deportista, y creo que Roland le da miedo, le encanta leer, hemos hablado de Rilke durante casi dos horas, es una sensación tan agradable..." _

"_He vuelto a entrenar, es reconfortante volver a un tatami, como regresar a casa tras un largo viaje, y estoy pensando examinarme de 2º dam..." _

"_...Roland a conocido a Connor y se llevan bien, a dios gracias. Si no le aceptase no sé que pasaría..." _

"_...Por muy romántico que resulte las relaciones por carta no funcionan..."_

Mara pensó en Connor, que curioso era que de aquel muchacho que tanto bien la hizo, no llegase a recordar el color de ojos, ¿eran verdes o azules?. Y pensó en los sucesivos que ni siquiera merecieron paginas de su cuaderno, Ben, Zack, Ian, Noah... Siguió leyendo esperando encontrarse con fantasmas de los que sabía que había dejado constancia.

"_...Soy licenciada, tanta biblioteca y trabajo en grupo por sin sirve para algo, ahora puedo decir que soy educadora social, mundo prepárate porque te voy a cambiar..." _

"_...Santo Vicent, parece que tiene amigos en todos los sitios, no solo en la universidad o en el hospital, me ha conseguido un puesto de becaria en el centro de planificación familiar, cobro una mierda pero estoy haciendo algo que me encanta..." _

"_Todas esas pobres chicas me recuerdan a mi, tan indefensas, asustadas, confundidas. Pero no puedo identificarme, Roland tiene razón, mi historia no es la suya..." _

"_...Por un momento juro que pensé que soñaba, cuando apareció ante mi, supe que era él por la forma de andar, pero esta tan cambiado, parece que hayan pasado 20 años para él, me a pedido que quedemos a tomar un café, y le he dicho que sí..." _

"_...Se ha casado, y tiene un hijo, pero a tenido el detalle de no enseñarme la foto, y sé perfectamente por que, se ha tirado casi toda la tarde diciendo que sigo siendo preciosa, que se alegra por mi, y que yo puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga. Me ha contado que la suerte no le ha sonreído, esta de transportista y que la espalda le mata, pero su mujer no sabe dar masajes...no puedo mentir y decir que no sentí nada, en algún momento mi Robbie aparecía en su mirada, y no podía pensar en nada mas que en que nos besásemos, me acariciará como él lo hacia, y fundir nuestras almas como antes, pero ya no soy una adolescente ilusa. Se ha ido en el tren de la tarde..."_

Mara recordó aquel ultimo encuentro con su gran amor, y como la afecto durante días, como Roland la apoyo esta vez, porque podía y debía hacerlo, y ahora se daba cuenta. Pero aquella visita de Robbie la sirvió para darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo con su vida lo que ella quería, y podía seguir haciéndolo, tenia una familia que valía un mundo, un ángel de la guarda que velaba por ella. Solo sentía un pequeño vacío.

"_Estoy sola en casa y todos están trabajando pero tengo que decírselo ha alguien, La asociación Ciudad de la Infancia me acaba de llamar diciéndome que el puesto de Educadora ¡Es mio!" _

"_Son vente diablos, son unos diminutos cabronazos, pero los adoro, siento como llenan el vació que Bastian se llevó con él..." _

Podía recordar las caras de sus niños mientras leía sobre ellos, podía recordad todas sus trastadas. Como la sorprendían y emocionaban cada día.

"_...Amo mi vida, amo a esos niños, amo lo que hago, soy feliz, soy muy feliz..."_

Esa era la ultima frase que había escrito en su cuaderno acompañada de una foto en su trabajo con todos sus diminutos cabronazos. Aquella había sido su vida, había tenido un padre que la amaba y la dejo demasiado pronto, una madre maravillosa, y un hermano por el que hubiera dado la vida. Había tenido un gran amor, que la trajo lo bueno y lo malo del sentimiento mas fuerte y poderoso del mundo. Había sentido la vida creciendo dentro de ella y perdido un hijo que nunca llego a conocer. Había estudiado lo que la hacia feliz y ejercido una profesión por vocación.

Pero todo aquello era su pasado. Salvo ese cuaderno, ya no la quedaba nada de su vida anterior, excepto la experiencia el los recuerdos dulces y dolorosos. Pero seguía siendo su vida. Y puesto que también había sobrevivido al apocalipsis quiso dejar constancia de ello en su cuaderno de bitácora.

Se dirigió hasta la celda de Hershel y tomo un bolígrafo que el hombre tenía sabre un cuaderno de crucigramas con el que a veces le había visto, se sentó en el catre y se puso a escribir.

_-¿_Necesitas algo? -La sorprendió la voz de Hershel.

Mara levanto sorprendida la vista del cuaderno y se puedo en pie.

-No, solo un boli..-dijo levantando el bolígrafo para que él hombre lo viera.

-¿Donde esta tu muleta? -Preguntó señalando sus piernas

-Pues...

**Se acabó el cap. ¿que os pareció? en serio que con esté capitulo agradecería enormemente vuestros comentarios mas que nunca, por si no entendéis algo, o no os gusta o lo que sea. **

**El siguiente esta en el horno, ya que este no continuaba la trama, y no quería hacer esperar mucho a los caníbales ambrientos... que no. jejeje**


	21. Recursos

_Vuelvo a la normalidad en la historia, y su trama. Solo agradeceros una vez mas vuestros comentarios, mil gracias. El otro día me di cuanta que llevo poco mas de un mes escribiendo, y ya voy por el cap 20, y si va tan avanzada es sin duda por vuestros comentarios que tanto me motivan a escribir y continuar. Muchísimas gracias! y como suelo decir, esta historia es mas mía que vuestra ya... así que podéis decir por donde queréis que valla y sobretodo dejar vuestra libre opinión. _

_No os entretengo mas..._

**Recursos**

Sentía que algo no iba bien mientras conducía la Triumph, se sentía tenso, inquieto. El resto del grupo le seguía en la Furgoneta amarilla de Mara. Por mucho que mirase entre los arboles del bosque sin ver nada que le resultase alarmante, no conseguí quitarse esa sensación de ser observado. Al llegar a la carretera tomo rumbo Oeste. Quedaban pocas tiendas o almacenes sin saquear, si no encontraban nada irían a la zona de fabricas donde había buscado al gobernador la ultima vez, quizá allí hubiera algún sitio con comida aun.

Volvió la vista a tras comprobando que la Coraline estada tras él, esa maldita sensación le seguía pinzando la nuca, pero ya no tan fuerte. Pensó que tal vez simplemente se había ido sin estar a gusto. No había visto a Mara al partir, y aunque no le había querido dar importancia algo dentro de él si estaba un poco decepcionado. Había supuesto que ella saldría del pabellón antes de que se fueran, pero tan solo le dio las llaves a Rick quedándose dentro. Era mejor así, se dijo. Prefería que no se lo pusiera difícil, la última frase del pasillo le martilleaba la conciencia aun. ¿Lo dijo en serio? Se preguntaba.

Pararon en el parking de una zona comercial pequeña en mitad de la carretera.

-Este lugar ya ha sido saqueado...no quedará nada-Dijo Sasha bajando del coche.

-Aun no lo hemos comprobado -contestó Glenn.

Daryl miro al rededor al bajar de la moto, cogiendo su ballesta y dejando la flecha preparada. Rick finalmente se había quedado en la prisión junto con Carl, yendo Michonne, Tyrese y Karen. Los dos últimos no tenían mucha experiencia anterior al igual que Sasha.

Se aproximaron a las tiendas que tenían las puertas y escaparates destrozados, siendo evidente que no eran los primeros que pasaban por esa zona, aun así debían asegurarse. No eran muchos los grupos que requerían pañales o papillas. Y también había muchos artículos inútiles para grupos itinerantes que ellos si podrían aprovechar.

-Eh, nada de ir por libre...-Dijo Daryl a Michonne que se alejo un poco del grupo.

-Debemos permanecer juntos -secundó Glenn.

-Eso es un parque de juegos -informo la mujer mirando en la dirección del edificio. -Si lo mas importantes es lo de la niña deberíamos ir directos por lo que pueda pasar.

Daryl y Glenn se miraron y luego observaron al resto del grupo, y asintieron a la idea.

-Bien, vallamos...-Dijo el joven asiático.

Entraron en el local que estaba orientado a realizar fiestas infantiles mas que como guardería. Aun así encontraron algunos artículos útiles para la pequeña. Sasha también cogió algunos juguetes y artículos del almacén, pensando mas en la utilidad que Mara pudiera darles que en los propios niños.

Encontraron una farmacia desvalijada casi por completo, pero algunos médicamente les resultaron útiles y necesarios. Glenn pese a lo que había afirmado se distancio un poco del resto y se acerco a coger una caja de preservativos, intentando se lo mas disimulado posible. Pero al levantar la vista hacía sus compañeros reparó en la mirada de Daryl que no pudo evitar poner lo ojos en blanco negando levemente.

-Comida, eso es lo que necesitamos- dijo Tyrese cuando salieron del local.

-Esperar...-dijo Daryl regresando dentro.

-Dar...-comenzó a decir Glenn pero Daryl desapareció dentro de la Farmacia, pero salio al cabo de un minuto. -¿Listo? -El cazador asintió sin decir nada.

Cargaron todo en la camioneta y se dirigieron a un restaurante para inspeccionar su almacén y comidas. En el salón comedor encontraron algún caminante solitario que no dio demasiados problemas al grupo, siendo abatido por Daryl.

-Mirar. -Dijo Karen señalando al techo -Podría se comida.

En la pared de la cocina a bastante altura se encontraba una balda con unas cajas de cartón, la estantería que se encontraba debajo había sido completamente saqueada pero la balda debía haber pasado desapercibida precisamente por su ubicación.

-Si eso esta hay, tendrá que haber una escalera por algún lado -comento Sasha.

Como suponía no tardaron en encontrar una tras la puerta, Tyrese subió e inspecciono las cajas.

-¡Santo cielo! Parece que hoy es nuestro día de suerte...

-¿Que es? -preguntó Karen sujetando la escalera

-Jamón cocido...esta parecen guisantes, puré en polvo...comporta...- Enumero mientras las iba abriendo.

Fue bajando las cajas que eran pesadas, mientras sus compañero las fueron llevando para el coche y cargando. Era patente la felicidad en sus caras por el hallazgo, y tal vez eso les hizo bajar la guardia.

La puerta al fondo de la cocina que daba a la trasera del restaurante se abrió de improviso, de ella salieron dos caminantes directo hacia Karen y Daryl que estaban al pie de la escalera, y Tyrese que aun seguía sobre ella.

-Cuidado...-Pudo decir el cazador

Todo paso demasiado rápido. Daryl intento echar mano a su ballesta, la cual había colgado a su espalda para cargar las cajas, pero Karen retrocedió empujando la escalera y desequilibrando a Tyrese que no pudo impedir que el contenido de la caja, los grandes botes de conservas cayeran sobre sus compañeros. Dando fuertemente en la espalda y hombro del cazador y golpeando con contundencia la cabeza de Karen que cayo al suelo.

Glenn entro en ese momento, pudiendo sacar empujar al primero de los caminantes y dándole tiempo a tomar su cuchillo y partir el cráneo literalmente. El caminante de detrás cayo al suelo empujado por el primero, Glenn se abalanzo a por el en el suelo y le atravesó la cara a la altura del nacimiento de la nariz junto cuando Michonne y Sasha entraban precipitadamente por la puerta que llevaba al salón del restaurante.

Daryl se dolía de las contusiones de su espalda pero parecía bien, en cambio Karen estaba inconsciente.

-¡Dios mio! -Grito Sasha al verla.

-Lo...lo siento -balbuceaba Tyrese aun conmocionado.

…...

Mara salio fuera del pabellón, se había quedado leyendo su cuaderno y no había salido a despedirse del grupo de abastecimiento, y por lo tanto de Daryl. Se sorprendió al ver a Rick en la prisión pues supuso que saldría con los otros, pero este la explico que debían compensar tanto los grupos que salían como los que se quedaban en la prisión por si algo sucedía en cualquiera de ellos, lo cual le pareció lógico e inteligente a la joven, pero también aumento su nerviosismo. Se acerco a Maggie que parecía también nerviosa sentada sobre un bloque de hormigón.

-Hola..-dijo al tomar asiento con dificultad a su lado.

-Hola..

Ambas se quedaron mirando al camino sin decir nada durante un rato, hasta que Maggie rompió el silencio.

-Te has desecho por fin de las muletas

-Sí...aunque me sigue doliendo la herida -comento. -Pero no se lo digas a tu padre.

-Tranquila...

-Van a volver -intento tranquilizarla o reconfortarla de alguna forma, la chica asintió.

-Pero tu también estas preocupada aun así. ¿Por Daryl? -Pregunto -Beth me ha contado que ya no hay nada entre vosotros.

-Da igual...-contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Glenn es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, será complicado...pero solo quiero estar toda mi vida con él -confesó sin poder evitar juguetear con su anillo de compromiso.

Mara desvió la mirada hacia las manos de la joven y reparó por primera vez en el anillo, dándose cuenta del significado.

Al principio la extraño, ¿por qué se prometían, acaso pensaban casarse? Por un momento la pareció estúpida esa clase de cosas, ya no había juzgados o iglesias, no había registros de ningún tipo, Pero reparó en que estaba pensando como Olga, estaba viviendo en el pasado. Se habían prometido y se iban a casar, no por un papel, por una ley o por unos derechos de viudedad. Estaban prometidos y se casarían porque se amaban, y deseaban jurarse amor eterno y cumplir esa promesa.

Mara se emociono al pensarlo, y no pudo evitar coger la mano de la joven entre las suyas y apretarla levemente, mostrándola una sonrisa emocionada. Se dio cuenta que desde la muerte de su hermano estaba mucho mas sensible, pero no la importo. Maggie la devolvió la sonrisa.

El sonido de los motores las sacaron de su momento de empatia y unión femenina.

…...

Todos se asustaron al ver salir del coche a Tyrese con Karen en brazos y sangrando. Las preguntas y las explicaciones se hacían atropelladamente, por parte de unos y otros, era evidente que Tyrese se sentía enormemente culpable de lo ocurrido. Aunque la mujer había recuperado el sentido una lesión en la cabeza de esas características podría causar daños que no estaban seguros de poder curar.

Mara se acerco a Daryl en cuanto escucho que el también había sufrido lesiones.

-y ¿has conducido la moto hasta aquí? -pregunto entre preocupada, sorprendida y acusadora.

-Pfff...¿que iba ha hacer...?

-No hacerlo...-contesto.

No se atrevía a tocarle por miedo a hacerle daño, pero realmente estaba preocupada, y el debió notarlo tanto en su expresión como en su tono de voz, pues no se enfado ante su recriminación y solo dijo que estaba bien.

-Hershel tendrá que verte, ¿Donde te duele?

-Que estoy bien, joder, -repitió -solo ha sido el golpe. Karen es la que necesita...

-¡No seas cabezón por favor! -le corto -entremos y yo misma te mirare

-No eres medico, esperaré a Hershel -dijo tocándose el hombro izquierdo.

-Él tampoco lo es -contesto ella.

-Da igual...

Daryl entro en el pabellón, dejando a Mara con ganas de pegarle por ser como era.

-Hay que meter esto dentro -Dijo Michonne a su espalda refiriéndose a la carga del coche.

Mara se giró a la mujer, asintió pensando que era lo mas útil que podía hacer en esos momentos, se acercó al coche, echando mano de unas de las cajas pero la fue imposible moverla mas de dos centímetros por su peso, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de las lesiones que debían sufrir si era eso lo que les había caído encima.

-Necesitaras ayuda -la dijo Michonne

-Lo siento...tengo que ir dentro -la contesto apartándose de la caja.

-Pero...

-Lo siento. -y se alejo lentamente cojeando aun un poco.

Tardo un poco en llegar, pues sin la muleta su paso era lento e inseguro. Vio a Tyrese consternado siendo consolado por su hermana, Glenn y Maggie.

-¿Habéis visto a Daryl? -les pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras con lentitud.

-Ha pasado a las celdas -dijo Maggie.

-Gracias -contesto y miro a Tyrese. -No te preocupes, si te machaques con esto, ha sido un accidente.

Tyrese asintió y se sentó derrotado en un taburete sin hacer caso a los consejos y consuelos. Mara se encamino a encontrar a Daryl. Vio a Carol en la celda de Reposo donde descansaba Karen tumbada con el cuerpo levantado todo lo posible para evitar coágulos de sangre en la cabeza. En la galería estaba la demás gente, menos Daryl, Mara reparó en que tampoco estaba Hershel. Por lo que se encamino a la enfermería. Antes de llegar escucho las voces de los dos hombres dentro de la sala, algo la freno para entrar directamente, y solo se asomo, pretendía preguntar si podía entrar pero sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

Daryl estaba sentado en la camilla de espaldas a ella, por lo que no la vio, tenia el torso desnudo, los ojos de Mara no pudieron evitar ver una gran zona amoratada por el golpe, pero lo que la dejo sin habla no fueron las señales de la actual lesión si no las cicatrices que poblaban sus espalda, numerosas y de gran tamaño y grosor. Se replegó de nuevo en la pared ocultándose de los dos hombres, que no la habían llegado a ver. Y respiro con fuerza.

-Tienes la clavícula rota, -dijo Hershel -pero tendrás que usar un cabestrillo si quieres volver a usar el brazo -le amenazó. - Toma estos calmantes, debe dolerte mucho.

-Bah..

Mara escucho movimientos en la enfermería y que Hershel y sus muletas se aproximaban a la salida.

-Busca un pañuelo o algo que te sirva...-dijo antes de salir. -Hola Mara, ¿Pasa algo con Karen?

-No, no...-contesto ella nerviosa -Pero deberías ir a ocuparte...

Entro en la enfermería pues era imposible que Daryl no lo hubiera escuchado estando a 5 metros, le vio intentando ponerse la cazadora, parecía incomodo.

-Espera...-le dijo acercándose a ayudarle -¿Como estás?

-Me jodí el hombro -Contesto

-¿Necesitas algo? -Pregunto pensando en el pañuelo para el cabestrillo, pero el negó terminando de ponerse la cazadora.

Daryl se dirigió fuera de la enfermería, Mara le vio alejarse y no pudo evitar sentir ganas de acercarse y abrazarlo, pero se contuvo y permaneció quieta.

…...

Por fin los niños habían pasado a la galería que habían estado acondicionando, lo cual benefició a todos. Pero la alegría por que ese lugar fuera usado se vio empañada por lo sucedido, en espacial para Tyrese y su hermana que estaba preocupada por él.

Y aunque la tarde fue tranquila Mara se sentía inquieta. No podía dejar de pensar en las cicatrices que había visto marcadas en la espalda de Daryl. Suponía que la violencia había formado parte de su vida por ciertas actitudes de él, en espacial el reparo que solía tener a mantener contacto o cercanía física con la mayoría de las personas, pero no pensaba que hubiera sido victima de semejantes lesiones.

Cuando por fin cayo la noche y Mara se fue a dormir se sentía agotada, mas por dentro que físicamente. Pues su alma había sentido un mar de sensaciones diferentes, por leer el diario y rememorar todas aquellas cosas de su pasado, como por haber descubierto cosas del pasado de Daryl que no podía evitar que la afectasen. Y entonces reparo en ello, como podía haber estado tan ciega, como podía hacer sido tan idiota. Las cicatrices...ella acariciándole, acariciándole la espalda, la espalda llena de cicatrices y el deteniéndola.

Había sido por las cicatrices, todo lo que había pasado entre Daryl y ella, fue a causa de que él no quería que ella viera o descubriese esas cicatrices. Mara no pudo evitar preguntarse que había detrás de aquellas marcas para influir y afectar tanto a Daryl. Para querer ocultárselas a ella. Mas aun cuando parecía que él comenzaba a tenerla confianza hablándola de Merle u otras cosas por voluntad propia.

-¿Qué pasa? -Susurro Shelly en sus brazos, y Mara se dio cuenta de que había estado moviéndose agitada por sus pensamiento.

-Nada...lo siento

Intento tranquilizarse, no podía hacer nada en aquel momento, ni siquiera darle mas vueltas a sus pensamiento. Desde su subconsciente le llego la voz de su hermano.

"Merece la pena sufrir por él"

Mara se quedo pensando un rato, dudosa. Y decidió seguir el consejo de su madre, mentalmente hizo una lista con los pros y los contras que Daryl tenía para ella. Pensó en cada cualidad y defecto; Valiente, mal hablado, sensato, retraído, solitario, bruto, independiente, suicida, valores y principios, etc... Lo contabilizo todo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo poco que sabía de él, y para terminar rompió esa lista en su cabeza en mil pedazos. No sabía si merecería la pena sufrir o no por Daryl, pero tenia claro que iba a luchar por él.


	22. Desvío

_En este capitulo tengo que dar las gracias y ademas mas que nunca. Tengo a los mejores seguidores del mundo,_**Ary Valentine,**** KarlaT, Acuinipuini,**** RoseMarianela, NesisRodrigz, Elesak** _sois lo mejor de lo mejor. Y no solo por los comentarios ¡Mas de 80!, sino por los MP explicando porque no podéis comentar, que me han llegado al alma y me han emocionado. Os digo completamente en serio que esta historia es vuestra, y que sin vosotras no existirá. Mil Gracias!_

_Gracias por inspirarme y hacer que sepa por donde seguir la historia. Gracias por ayudarme a comprender mejor no solo a los personajes de TWD sino incluso a Mara, jaja. Gracias por apoyarme y motivarme con cada capitulo, hacerme llegar de uno u otra forma que os gusto y que seguís estando ahí. Gracias por alegrarme el día cada día!_

_**Desvío**_

Los días se sucedieron uno tras otro con relativa tranquilidad, tuvieron que volver a salir a por suministros seguidamente por no haber encontrado leche para Judith, en esa ocasión no hubo incidentes de ningún tipo. Karen fue mejorando paulatinamente de la contusión, Hershel aseguró que gracias ha haber sufrido una herida sangrante no había tenido hemorragias internas en la cabeza, las cuales si hubieran expuesto su vida.

La amenaza de los supuestos caníbales se evaporo de sus cabezas como un sueño a la luz del día.

La idea de desviar el arrollo por dentro del campo de la prisión había tomado forma, pronto comenzarían las heladas y la nieve y esos trabajos serían del todo imposible con la tierra congelada. Al igual que la siembra con al que Hershel llevaba insistiendo semanas. Por ello la organización de los grupos de trabajo se hizo deprisa, y todo el mundo debía participar en la labor para agilizar el trabajo, tanto ancianos como niños, en las diferentes tareas.

Mara se dirigió a la enfermería para que Hershel le quitara de una vez esos malditos puntos que ya comenzaban a tirarla y picarla.

-Es una suerte que no se te hallan infectado -dijo el hombre. -Siendo una paciente tan desobediente y cabezota.

-Soy impaciente, eso es todo -se justifico ella.

-Demasiado...-dijo mientras extraía el ultimo trozo de hijo. -Ponte estos apósitos cada doce horas.

-¿Qué son? -preguntó curiosa cogiendo la caja que le ofrecía.

-Parches regeneradores, -explico -los trajo Daryl el otro día, me los dio por si alguien los necesitaba.

¿Alguien? Claro, pensó Mara. Daryl y su jodida bipolaridad, te ignoro, pero traigo parches para eliminar cicatrices de heridas, pero no para ti, porque te ignoro, aunque eres la única con cicatrices recientes, pero que te quede claro, yo te ignoro.

-Bien, gracias -termino diciendo. -Deberías decir a Daryl que cuando deje de usar el cabestrillo, debe ponerse una arnés de ocho en los hombros para corregir la postura y terminar de recuperarse, a ti te hará caso.

-¿Como sabes...? -Comenzó a preguntar

-Hershel eres veterinario, como se cura correctamente una lesión en bípedos estoy segura que se sale de tu conocimientos -el hombre asintió. -Ademas entre Roland y yo nos hemos destrozado la clavícula una decenas de veces, en combates y haciendo el ganso.

-¿Cómo es ese arnés? -pregunto Hershel -No le puedo decir que necesita algo que ni se que es.

Mara le explico como hacer y colocar ese tipo de refuerzos y se marcho.

No podía negar que estaba un tanto irritada. Había decidido darle espacio y tiempo a Daryl, intentar lograr un acercamiento si se daba la ocasión pero no forzarlo. Se veía a si misma como El Principito, y si quería hacerse amiga de el Zorro tenia que acercarse poco a poco, evitando que este hullera y la tuviera confianza. Pero Daryl no estaba muy por la labor de colaborar, solo la dirigida la palabra si no le quedaba otra opción, seguía rehuyéndola y evadiendo la mirada. Lo que Mara había catalogado como modo "Te ignoro".

Cuando Mara se cruzada con un Daryl en modo "Te ignoro" usando el pañuelo de Carol como cabestrillo, ella pasaba a modo "Me irritas", y le daban ganas de gritarle que era un cobarde orgulloso, y que ya conocía su "secreto". Pero sabía que aquello no mejoraría en nada las cosas, sino todo lo contrario. Por lo que acaba intentando ponerse de nuevo en modo "Standby"

…...

Todo el mundo estaba fuera, colaborando o en el cultivo o en la desviación del arrollo. Daryl estaba en la torre vigilando a causa de su lesión. Desde la torre de entrada la vista y perspectiva del camino era muchísimo mejor, aunque estaba mas alejada de los pabellones, y la única forma de avisar de peligro, cuando todos estaban dentro, era con un disparo de alerta.

El trabajo físico fue reconfortante para Mara, pues la permitió no tener que pensar, pero para muchos otros, podía resultaba agotador.

-No debería esforzarse tanto -decía Carol a una mujer.

-No se preocupe querida, estas cosas me hacen sentir viva...

Mara había estado convencida de que aquel trabajo conjunto uniría muchísimo a todos los habitantes de la prisión, y así se lo dejo ver cuando se discutía el tema. Por lo que no pudo evitar pararse a observar como todos trabajaban juntos, con animo y espero a pesar del frío. Rick se aproximo a ella con una pala.

-Tenias razón -dijo observando lo mismo que ella- -Sobre la gente... -Y se alejo sin darla tiempo a contestar.

La comida si hizo por turnos para que los trabajos no se parasen en ningún momento, la joven fue a comer con Olga, las niñas y la familia Greene. Unas pocas mujeres, las mas mayores se ocupaban de preparar la comida de todos en esta ocasión, pues Carol que era la encargaba de la despensa y el racionamiento, había considerado que podía ser mas útil fuera.

-Seguramente en tu vida has trabajado tanto -dijo Mara a Olga.

-Oye, que cuando estaba en la tienda, y tocaba inventario no paraba...-contesto ella.

-De eso hace veinte años...-Se mofo la joven.

-No soy tan mayor, tengo treinta y dos años.

Mara la miro con ironía dejándola ver que esa mentira no convencía a nadie. Pero el tono era jovial. Al igual que en la cafetería, donde ya había gente comiendo y charlando animadamente, y contagiando aquel espíritu animado, relajado, casi festivo.

Un estruendo los sobresalto desde la cocina, se alarmaron durante unos segundo, hasta darse cuenta que tan solo había sido algo que habría caído al suelo. Todos observaron como la Sra, Ferguson salia de allí algo avergonzada.

-Debería ir a descansar -la aconsejaban

-Pero con todo el trabajo que se esta haciendo fuera...no, no puedo.

Mara se acerco llevando sus platos hasta la cocina.

-Mara, díselo tu...-dijo una mujer.

-Es solo el tiempo, me afecta el frio, -se justificaba la mujer -pero estoy bien.

-Sra. Ferguson no se angustie, si no descansa será peor -La dijo Mara -La necesitamos completamente bien para la cena, tenemos que estar todos juntos.

-Pero si estoy bien...es el tiempo.

-Mire, ya hemos terminado de comer todos los grupos -la explico. -Valla a dormir un rato, abríguese y para la cena ni una nevada la parará.

-Hazla caso, aquí ya no queda nada que hacer -la decía la otra mujer.

-Esta bien...esta bien. -Cedió finalmente la mujer.

…...

Los trabajos en el exterior terminaron antes de la caída del sol, aun quedaban varios días de mucho trabajo, pero los avances de aquel primer día habían servido para motivar lo suficiente a todos para afrontarlos con animo. Quedaba bastante rato para la cena, por lo que Mara acompaño a Beth a preparar un biberón, la cafetería estaba tranquila aun.

-¿Cómo esta la Sra. Ferguson? -Pregunto Mara a las encargadas de la cena, las cuales eran las mimas mujeres que durante la comida.

-Ahora viene, ya fueron a llamarla -contesto una mujer sacando unos encurtidos.

Para cuando Judith termino su toma, nadie mas había llegado a la cafetería lo cual extraño a Mara, no pudiendo evitar querer ir a comprobar como estaba la mujer. Beth se ofreció a acompañarla hasta el bloque D, al fondo del edificio, en cuya galería de celdas, dormían los antiguos vecinos de Woodbury.

-A lo mejor esta en la enfermería, si se encontraba mal...-comento Beth.

-Si, pero para ir hasta allí tendría que haber pasado junto a la cafetería, hubiera a visado ¿no? -Dudo Mara. -Es una mujer muy formal...

Un sonido horriblemente familiar les llego a las dos jóvenes desde el fondo del pasillo, ambas se miraron confusas y sorprendidas, no podía ser...Pero rápidamente su gesto cambio, mostrando el miedo que las provocaba reconocer ese gruñido. Mara bajo la vista hasta Judith que descansaba apoyada en el hombro de Beth, para soltar los gases.

-Beth...sal de aquí -comenzó a decir, cuando vio a la Sra. Ferguson dirigirse instintivamente ha ellas al doblar la esquina, y no iba sola -saca a Judith...

-Dios...no puede..-Comenzó a decir.

-Beth pide ayuda...-Mara reparo en que no llevaba nada, nada con lo que defenderse o atacar -¡Corre!

Beth miro por ultima vez a Mara a los ojos antes de obedecerla con Judith fuertemente aferrada a su cuerpo. Cuando la vio torcer la esquina y entrar en la lavandería Mara suspiro. Ya no las alcanzarían, esos caminantes se entretendrían con ella. Aun así se palpo el cuerpo en busca de algo que pudiera servir de arma, pero fue inútil, dentro de los pabellones no iba armada, eran lugares seguros. Miro por alrededor retrocediendo instintivamente ante la proximidad de los dos caminantes, todo lo aceleradamente que podía sin darles la espalda. Pateo a la Sra. Ferguson en el pecho cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, lo que la hizo caer, pero también perder tiempo a ella de huir de la segunda mujer, que tenia casi todo el torso devorado, y las vísceras la colgaban de manera grotesca. Mara llego a la lavandería, y tiro una de las estanterías vacías, que callo sobre la caminante, pero no la mato. Allí tampoco había nada con lo que liquidar a los caminantes. No podía con ellas, no con las dos, no si pretendía sobrevivir.

Miro la puerta, esperando la ayuda. ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado? Apenas un minuto...todo era tan lento y tan rápido a la vez...Podía evitarlos un poco mas, podía matar a uno como mucho, pero seria carnaza para el otro podía...sus ojos volvieron a la puerta con esperanza, pero no se abrió, sin embargo de la otra puerta apareció un tercer caminante, otro de los viejos de Woodbury medio devorado y transformado. Y Mara vio el final.

La Sra. Ferguson se la abalanzó y empotró contra la pared, Mara intentaba apartar sus diente de si misma. Aunque sabía que acabaría mordida, la daba miedo el dolor, el hombre también se dirigía a ella.

-No...no..nooo

Ni siquiera vio el filo, solo la cabeza del caminante siendo rebanada a la altura de las orejas, cayendo al suelo seguido por todo el maltrecho cuerpo del devorado anciano y dejando ver a la mujer de rastas. Mara cerro los ojos aliviada, y no vio ni quien ni como acabaron con las otras dos caminantes. Solo sintió que el cuerpo de la Sra. Ferguson caía a sus pies dejando de empujarla. Abrió los ojos justo para ver a Daryl abalanzarse hasta ella, con la mirada desbocada.

-¿Te han mordido? -Decía comprobando su mandíbula y cuello - ¿No te han mordido? -comprobaba sus manos y brazos, deshaciéndose el mismo del cabestrillo para comprobarlo con ambas manos -Mierda, Chip ¿Te han mordido o no?

Por fin Daryl la miro a los ojos, y esta ves al encontrarse ambas miradas Él no aparto la vista, siguió con sus ojos clavados en los de ella, aun asustados y llorosos por el pánico. Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente sin apartar la vista, y en ese momento solo tuvo un estúpido pensamiento. El cual no era que había estado apunto de morir, ni que tres caminante la podían haber desgarrado por completo cada musculo del cuerpo, o que podían haberla herido y obligado a quitarse la vida, no. En lo que pensó fue en que Daryl la había vuelto a llamar Chip. Pero la situación la sobrepaso, y no pido evitar llorar, sin saber si era de miedo o de alivio. Daryl la atrajo hacia él, y ella le rodeo con los brazos, aferrando sus dedos a la espalda de su camisa, y hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Hubiera querido quedarse así, alargar ese momento hasta el infinito, perolas circunstancias no le eran favorable para ello.

Glenn y Tyrese entraron en la lavandería asombrándose ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Rick apareció de el pasillo que llevaba hasta las celdas del bloque D, confirmando que no quedaban mas caminantes por la zona.

-¿Como ha pasado esto? -Pregunto Glenn, pero nadie le contesto.

…...

Por lo que parecía, la Sra. Ferguson había fallecido por causas naturales mientras dormía o descansaba en la cama, y nadie se dio cuenta, por ello se transformo en un caminantes y ataco a los otros dos ancianos cuando aparecieron por las celdas, matándolos y haciendo que también se transformasen.

Toda la prisión estaba alterada y afectada por los sucedido, y algunos se habían reunido para intentar evitar que aquello se pudiera repetir en el futuro, pero Mara prefirió quedarse a descansar en su celda, junto con Olga. Beth apareció al rato.

-Muchas gracias...-Dijo la joven

Mara se incorporo en la litera y negó con la cabeza mostrando un sonrisa algo cansada.

-Debía haber huido ella también...casi la matan. -contesto Olga.

-Solo pensé en Judith...-se justifico Mara. -En sacarla de allí.

Daryl se acerco y se apoyo en la entrada de la celda tras Beth.

-Fue estúpido -dijo.

-Si también corría los caminantes podrían dispersarse, aumentando el peligro. -Explico – no me importa si es estúpido.

-Pues a mi si -contesto él antes de marcharse a la reunión.

-Todos te estamos agradecidos por lo que hiciste por Judith y por mi. -la consoló Beth con su dulce sonrisa.

Mara se recostó en su litera cuando la joven salió, estaba cansada de todo lo sucedido durante el día y no tardo en quedarse dormida. Se despertó temprano, dándola tiempo a asearse y comer antes de su turno de guardia, que había vuelto ha hacer con normalidad.

Mientras observaba desde la torre vio que los trabajos en el campo solo se desarrollaban en los cultivos, y ni la mitad de la gente se unía comparado con el día anterior. Supuso que por la noche se tomaría alguna decisión que explicase aquello.

-Eh..-dijo Daryl a su espalda, sorprendiéndola -No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Me tocaba guardia...

-Te puedo sustituir, yo no puedo hacer nada abajo -dijo mirándose el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa abajo? ¿no se van a continuar con el desvió del arrollo? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, se decidió anoche.

-Valla...-dijo apesadumbrada.

-¿Bajas o no?

-No, -dijo -tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué? -pregunto un poco a la defensiva.

-Sobre... que no te creo -contestó, él la miró entornando aun mas los ojos. - Ayer te preocuparse por mi, y te asuntaste, reconocerlo. -Daryl solo gruño desviando la vista. -No sé el verdadero motivo por el que me rehuyes, y creo que ni tu lo sabes exactamente...pero sé que te importo, y tu me importas -dijo acercándose a él.

-No lo entiendes, hay demasiada cosas...

-¿Y qué? Ignorarnos no va hacer que dejemos de importarnos -Sentencio ella. -Estoy cansada de evitarnos, de cohibirme cuando estas cerca. No soy buena reprimiendo lo que siento, y esta situación me supera -confesó. -Si hice algo malo, si te molesté en algo, lo siento...

-No, no has hecho nada

-Pues no me castigues entonces... -le pidió mirándole directamente.

Daryl resoplo, tras verla tan cerca de la muerte el día anterior se dio cuenta que por mucho que actuase de manera contraria, Mara le afectaba en su vida y como ella había dicho, no iba a dejar de importarle. Aun así no había cambiado de opinión sobre estar con ella, pero tampoco quería hacerla daño.

-Esta bien -dijo al final. -Siento...siento haber sido un cabrón.

Mara le sonrió, haciéndole darse cuenta de que echaba de menos esa sonrisa, echaba de menos que ella sonriera solo para él.

-Solo quiero ser como alguien mas -comenzó diciendo ella acercándose de nuevo

-No lo eres- contó él, poniendo la mano en su cuello y acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. -Ese es el puto problema.

Mara se quedo sorprendida ante aquella respuesta de él, y no pudo reaccionar cuando el acerco sus labios y la beso. Ella recibió aquel beso suave pero anhelante de él durante unos segundos, lo había añorado y deseado tanto durante esos días. Acerco su mano hacia el costado de él, pero antes de tocarle el recuerdo de la ultima vez que beso a Daryl le llego a la memoria, bajo la mano y se obligo a alejarse de él.

-No, Daryl no...


	23. Aferrar

_No me voy a alargar mucho, que este capitulo es el segundo mas largo que he escrito tras el primero, que recuerdo que era doble por así decirlo. En este capitulo pasan muchas cosas, no solo las obvias y cada conversación tiene su importancia para el futuro, aviso, por si acaso con tanta letra os da por saltaros cosas, que a todos nos pasa de vez en cuando...jejeje._

_A todos los lectores gracias por leer, a los seguidores mil gracias por el apoyo y atención que habéis dedicado a mi historia, y a mis musas como siempre, os lo debo todo, os lo agradezco todo, y os adoro a todas y cada una de vosotras, sois lo mejor!_

**Aferrar**

Una parte de la joven no quería apartarse de Daryl, pero tuvo que hacerlo, aunque se sintiera feliz y satisfecha por completo de besarle, nada la daba la seguridad de que el cazador se apartaría de nuevo de ella si el acercamiento se hacía mas intimo, y por nada del mundo quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Sin embargo la mirada de consternación que vio en los ojos de Daryl la atravesaron el alma. Se aferro a su brazo derecho y lo retuvo, con la otra mano le acaricio la cara, obligando a que la mirada y viera que no había rechazo en su gesto.

-No puedo pasar de nuevo por lo mismo -dijo. -Quiero estar segura...Ne..necesito saber que confías en mi, para poder confiar en ti -confesó, esperando no haber cometido un error y perderle de nuevo. -Si necesitas tiempo...te daré todo el que tengo.

Daryl la miraba, entendía su reacción y sus motivos, aunque se hubiera sorprendido en un principio, decepcionado. Admiraba eso de ella, admiraba que pudiera decir lo que sentía sin temor. Cuando sentía o pensaba algo nada la paraba, ni el miedo o la vergüenza, ella lo expresaba con sinceridad. Y aquello le daba seguridad, de ser de otra manera no se habría atrevido a nada con ella. Deseaba besadla de nuevo, pero miro al exterior de la garita, Debían estar pendientes, había demasiada gente en el campo, no podían bajar la guardia en esos momentos.

-Bien...-dijo asintiendo. -Vete, yo me quedo vigilando -vio un brillo de temor en los ojos de ella. -Necesito pensar, luego te buscaré.

Mara se tranquilizó ante sus palabras y asintió un tanto nerviosa, había aprendido a leer entre lineas lo que Daryl quería decir en sus pocas palabras, y pudo ver una promesa velada en su ultima frase, una esperanza que no pudo evitar llenarla de ilusión.

-Hasta luego -dijo al alejarse un poco de el, sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa cargada de esperanza.

Daryl dio un paso hacía ella y la cogió del brazo la atrajo hacia si inesperadamente, cuando la tuvo junto a él, la sujeto por debajo de la mandíbula y levanto su rosto, la beso en la frente y luego la abrazó, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones, ella aun estaba sorprendida cuando la separo.

-Vete ya... -dijo soltándola y señalando la escalera con la mano, casi amenazándola.

Mara le obedeció con premura y bajo al campo, uniéndose a los trabajo. Pero ni el esfuerzo físico, ni nada la hicieron dejar de dar vueltas en su cabeza a todo lo que había pasado.

…...

De regreso a los pabellones encontró a Rick, y le pregunto por la reunión de la noche pasada.

-¿Porque se han cancela los trabajos?

-Nadie tiene ánimos de seguir cavando, tienen miedo -explico. -No puedo obligarlos ha ello.

-Pero...lo que pasó ayer, no tiene que ver. Fue una desgracia...pero

-Tres personas murieron ayer...

-Lo sé, y lo lamento, créeme Rick...pero abandonar los trabajos...

-Nadie se siente seguro, han pedido la esperanza de poder estarlo, de este lugar -Dijo el consternado, dejando ver que él también estaba desesperanzando sobre la seguridad que les ofrecía su nuevo hogar.

-No es cierto, sino saldrían tras las vallas, buscarían otro sitio. -Él negó pero Mara siguió insistiendo -Hace poco yo estaba allí fuera, sé lo peligroso que es, sé que este lugar es la mejor opción, que aquí podemos vivir y pensar en un futuro real. ¡Por Dios! Tenemos un bebé, habrá una boda, los niños juegan, ríen y crecen. ¿Qué mas esperanza se necesita?

-No todo el mundo piensa como tu -dijo Rick.

-¿Y tu?

-Lori...mi mujer, murió entre estos muros -dijo dejando ver que aquello aun le afectaba.

-Judith esta creciendo entre ellos y Carl también. -le contesto -sabes que este lugar nos brinda un futuro, debemos esforzarnos...

-¿Y si no es así? -confesó con miedo.

-Tener miedo a equivocarse es normal, inteligente incluso. -Le dijo -Pero somos muchos los que confiamos en ti. Cuando me hablaste del Gobernador y su amenaza me quede porque era la mejor opción, no para mi, sino para las niñas. Sobretodo porque eres un buen líder, no conozco el pasado, ni se los errores que cometerías, Rick, y reconozco que algunas decisiones tal vez no las entienda, pero confió en ti. Tu también deberías hacerlo.

Rick se quedo pensando, y Mara se marcho, quería que se terminase aquel desvío del arrollo, que las salidas detrás de las vallas fueran escasas. Aun habiendo sido atacada entre los muros hacia menos de 12 horas, deseaba quedarse en la prisión, poder quedarse todos sin necesidad de salir y exponerse a los peligros del exterior.

-¿No te aburres? -Pregunto a Olga al entrar en la celda.

-Para tu información ahora me voy a la cocina, voy ha ayudar con la comida.

-Felicidades...

-¿Tu no estabas de guardia? -

-Daryl me ha relevado para que trabajase en el cultivo, pero Hershel me ha dicho que si no voy a ocuparme de la labranza me valla -explico.

-¿Y que vas ha hacer? Puedes ayudar también en la cocina...

-¿Yo? No quiero envenenar a nadie, me voy a la biblioteca -dijo -Si viniera Daryl dile que estoy allí.

-Vale, pero no tardaré en irme yo también...

-Olga...

-Si, si se lo diré al gañan.

Mara se marcho y Olga se quedo cepillándose el pelo, las niñas pasaban la mañana aprendiendo y estudiando con los demás muchachos, como si el mundo fuera igual que antes, pero antes ella podía ir de compras y a pilates...Daryl la sorprendió añorando su fantástica y cómoda vida anterior.

-¿Y Mara?

-No sé...no la he visto -dijo con cierto tono de asco.

Él la devolvió el gesto y se fue, intento pensar donde podía estar, Hershel le dijo que la había mandado dentro, y si no estaba allí tal vez estuviera en el otro pabellón.

…...

Mara inspeccionaba las estanterías de la biblioteca, estaba un poco decepcionada, no era muy grande y la mayoría de los volúmenes eran sobre formación profesional. Pocas novelas y poca variación. Pero era mejor que nada. Daryl apareció por el extremo del pasillo de estantes.

-¡Dios! -Grito ella -me has asustado..

-Joder...lo siento -se disculpo, tras el incidente del día anterior debía haber sido mas cuidadoso se dijo.

-Vale..da igual, -dijo.

La joven salió del pasillo con uno de los libros y tomó asiento en un desgastado sofá, no dijo nada pero su mirada inquisitiva hacia Daryl fue suficiente para que este supiera que tenia que hablar, rodeo el sofá y se apoyo en el respaldo, de espaldas a Mara.

-He sido un gilipollas -comenzó diciendo.

-No te lo voy a discutir...-murmuro ella.

-Ya...hay cosas que me gustaría que no supieras, partes que me gustaría ocultar o poder borrar -explicó mientras Mara guardaba silencio. -Son cosas de las que no quiero hablar, no quiero que me preguntes sobre ellas.

-Sin preguntas de ningún tipo...

Daryl se giro y la acaricio el pelo cogiendo un mechón negro entre los dedos.

-Sabrás que es lo que no puedo contarte...lo haré, pero en su momento. -ella asintió.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un rato, pero Mara sintió que no podía conformarse solo con eso, aun sentía miedo e incertidumbre sobre Daryl, se giro en el sofá quedándose de rodillas frente a Daryl, solo separada de él por el respaldo.

-Tengo una condición -dijo. -No te preguntaré, ni insistiré en lo que tu no quieras contarme. Pero si me vuelves ha alejar me tendrás que explicar por qué. -Daryl asintió tras pensarlo unos segundos. – Explicármelo de manera que lo entienda. -especificó, dejando claro que no aceptaría mas "Es complicado", "No lo entiendes" ni "Déjame en paz".

Al final la joven se levanto y dio la vuelta al sofá acercándose a Daryl mirando sus sesgados ojos azules por un momento. Deseaba abrazarle pero temía hacerle daño en su hombro izquierdo, él debió intuirlo y la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su regado y rodeándola con su brazo derecho, Mara hundió la cara en el cuello de él y aspiro su olor.

-No quiero perderte...-susurro, lo que hizo que él la apretara mas contra su cuerpo por toda respuesta.

Ella le rodeo por la cintura y se quedo así un rato, hasta que él volvió ha hablar.

-¿Como coño es un arnés de ocho? -Pregunto, ella rio.

-Yo te lo haré, -contestó -pero la clavícula necesita soldar completamente para que lo puedas llevar, tendrás que esperar un par de días más.

-Sabía que era cosa tuya... -murmuró aun reteniendo su cuerpo junto a él.

-Gracias por lo de los apósitos esos...-dijo ella.

-Ya..¿te los pones? -ella asintió. -bien.

-¿Que tienes que hacer ahora? -preguntó jugueteando con los botones de su chaleco de cuero.

-Nada...-contestó viendo como el rostro de Mara dibujaba una sonrisa pícara. -Diablos podría venir alguien...

-Yo no he dicho nada...-se defendió ella.

-No has dicho nada -repitió él -Ya...

Daryl se apartó del sofá, haciendo que ella se sentara en el respaldo de cara a él, y se quito el pañuelo que sujetaba su brazo para que no le molestase tirándolo en los asientos.

-Ten cuidado -dijo ella preocupada por su lesión.

-Estoy harto de esa cosa -confesó.

Mara alargo el brazo y le atrajo cogiéndole por el chaleco, Daryl se aproximo colocándose entre sus piernas, acariciando su muslo según se acercaba hasta llegar a su trasero. Sin dejar de mirarla con aquellos ojos sesgados que a Mara la dejaban sin aliento. Ella rodeo con las manos su cuello, en el momento que él la beso de forma desbocada, devolviendo los besos con pasión. No quería hacerle daño en el hombro por lo que bajo su mano y la metió en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de Daryl atrayendo aun mas hasta su cuerpo.

-Tenia ganas de esto...-confesó él.

-Si...-susurro ella con deseo rozando su cuerpo sobre el del cazador.

Sin pensar en la lesión él la agarro con su brazo lesionado, ignorando el dolor de su hombro.

-Te vas ha hacer daño -dijo ella apartándose un poco.

-Da igual...-contestó con voz ronca dejando un reguero de besos por su mandíbula y su cuello.

Mara podía sentir su erección en la entrepierna y ella también se encontraba completamente excitada, pero aun así no se sentía cómoda del todo.

-Espera...espera un poco, es cierto, podría venir alguien.- Alegó intentando inútilmente separarse de él.

-Estas enseñándome la pasión por los libros...-dijo él intentando quitarla la cazadora.

-Daryl...¿y...? -Pero su cuerpo tampoco la obedecía, pues respondía favorablemente a los besos de Daryl -¿Y si viene Carol o Hershel?

-Carol esta haciendo la comida y Hershel en el campo...-Deshaciéndose por fin de la cazadora de Mara. - Tu también quieres esto.. -Susurro en su oído con deseo.

-Si...Si que lo quiero...-reconoció ella con un hilo de voz a causa del deseo. -Pero...

-¿Pero? -Daryl se aparto un poco de ella

-Pero no así...-termino diciendo ella y Daryl la dedico una mirada inquisitiva -Temo hacerte daño en el hombro..

-No lo harás

-Podría venir alguien..

-No..

-No estoy cómoda -alegó un tanto irritada. -Quiero no preocuparme por nada más.

Daryl soltó un suspiro de derrota dirigiendo una mirada al techo, pero asintió separándose un poco del cuerpo de Mara. Si ella no quería continuar no podía hacer nada, salvo sufrir el dolor de huevos con la mayor entereza posible. Le gustaba que Mara siempre dijera lo que sentía, aunque ahora se arrepentía un poco, ciertamente, pero él no era de esa clase de tíos, no iba a insistir y muchísimo menos a obligarla a hacer nada estando incomoda. Pero aun así no pudo evitar mirar su entrepierna con pena.

-Estarás contenta con esto...-Dijo, Mara siguió el sus ojos hasta el bulto de sus pantalones.

-¿Realizada? -Dudó arrugando la nariz -Lo siento...pero...

-No pasa nada -quiso quitarle importancia y la rodeo con su brazo, pero se arrepintió al sentir su cálido y pequeño cuerpo cerca -Vayámonos de aquí.

-Si...mejor -secundo ella.

…...

Al llegar la tarde se celebro un funeral. Aunque ya se los había enterrado el día anterior, pues se hizo de manera acelerada por el estado de los dos ancianos y las horas cercanas a la noche en que se produjo el incidente. Todos estaban de acuerdo de oficiar un funeral decente para aquellas tres personas.

Mara solía evadirse en estas circunstancias, intentar pensar en otras cosas y no escuchar las palabras que la gente repetía. Sabía que era una falta de respeto, pero desde la muerte de su padre cada entierro o funeral le recordaba a él, y sentir pesar por otra persona le parecía, a su entender, mayor falta de respeto. Ademas ahora también su hermano la venia a la cabeza, su cadáver, su tumba, su ausencia...Pensar en ello aun la hacía sentir un agujero en el pecho.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto Daryl al acercarse a ella.

Mara soltó aire y asintió, y reparó en que casi toda la gente la miraba, y era normal. Las personas por las que se celebraba aquel acto la habían intentado matar el día anterior, no eran ellas realmente, pero aun así resultaba aun extraño prensarlo.

-Si te quieres ir, la gente lo entenderá -dijo.

Pero ella negó, lo cierto es que tras su encuentro aquella mañana, lo sucedido el día anterior la perecía lejano. Aun sentía angustia si lo recordaba, realmente pensó que no sobreviviría, que aquello era su final. Pero había pasado, la habían salvado. Y reparó en que no la había agradecido aquello a Michonne.

-Aun no me creo lo que paso -murmuro Beth que también estaba a su lado.

-Yo creo que tampoco -afirmo Mara.

Al terminar Mara intento acercarse ha hablar con Michonne pero la vio dirigirse a un de las tumbas antiguas, y quedarse a solas frente a ella. Mara supuso que se trataría de la tumba de Andrea, su amiga y compañera. Por lo que prefirió no molestarla y buscar otro momento en el que darla las gracias. Acabo uniéndose a Hershel y Maggie en el regresó.

-¿Vosotros estáis también de acuerdo con la cancelación de los trabajos en el arrollo? -Pregunto sin poder olvidar el tema.

Maggie se quedo callada por lo que fue Hershel quien comenzó a hablar, tras pensar un poco la respuesta.

-Ahora mismo nadie tiene ganas de hacer ese tipo de labor comunitaria, y no lo tendrán en un tiempo. -Comenzó a argumentar. -Creo que esa labor nos aportaría comodidad, pero ahora mismo no merece el esfuerzo.

-También nos aportaría seguridad -apunto Mara. -¿No crees Maggie?

Glenn se les unió al entrar en el patio de la prisión.

-No me gusta salir tras las vallas, pero tampoco supone un gran peligro el recoger agua. -Dijo la joven.

-Es incomodo, agua es lo que mas necesitamos, y lo que mas se gasta...-dijo Glenn.

-Por eso no deberíamos parar esos trabajos. -Insistió Mara.

-Mara, deberías entender que el momento no es el adecuado -alegó Hershel parándose y hablándola directamente a ella -Nosotros hemos sufrido bajas en esté lugar, y aun así nos cuesta hacernos a la idea, pero el resto pensaban que aquí estaban completamente protegidos, como en Woodbury. Enfrentarse al hecho de que el peligro no desaparece aun estando fortificados les ha cambiado su forma de ver las cosas y de creer en este lugar.

-Pero..

-Tu intención es buena, y tus motivos -dijo con su habitual tono paternal que tanto calaba en la gente -pero no es el momento.

Mara termino por rendirse, no podía ir en contra de todos, he insistir mas para lograr su voluntad. Había argumentado, había replicado y había perdido.

…...

Como era costumbre los mas trasnochadores estaban en la antesala de la galería reunidos alumbrados por lamparas de camping. Mara pasó por allí de camino a su celda tras asearse, siempre había tenido la costumbre de hacerlo por las noches, y el fin del mundo no la cambiaría en ese aspecto.

-¿Te quedas? -Pregunto Maggie que estaba junto a Glenn

-Bueno..-normalmente estaba bastante cansada por las noches para unirse al grupo -¿Sabéis donde esta Michonne?

-Creo que en su celda.

-Bien, pues ahora vuelvo.

Michonne era la única de aquella galería que no compartía su celda aparte de Daryl, pero el solía sacar su colchón fuera por las noches, aunque desde que se rompió la clavícula no lo hacía. Mara subió con sigilo al segundo piso para no molestar a los que estaban descansando, y se encamino hasta la celda de su salvadora.

-Eh..-Dijo la mujer saliendo entre las sombras un tanto inquieta.

-Hola, lo siento -se disculpo Mara por sorprenderla -solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme ayer.

-Elijes unos horarios extraños.

-Si, lo siento... -sonrió nerviosa, aquella mujer la imponía. -Bueno, gracias por salvarme.

-Tu ayudaste al bebé.

Mara se sintió cohibida, nunca llegaría a saber como asimilar los cumplidos.

-Te debo ya dos vidas, con lo de la transfusión.

-Intenta no deberme mas, por tu propio beneficio -Dijo ella, aunque podría haberlo parecido no sonó como una amenaza.

-Si, -dijo sonriendo -solo quería que supieras que si necesitas algo, un favor o cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo.

-Vale, esta bien.

-Buenas noches -se despidió.

La joven regresó con el resto del grupo, y se sentó alrededor de la mesa junto a Maggie, Glenn, Tyrese y Sasha. Daryl estaba sentado en las escaleras. Karen apareció desde el exterior.

-¿Te ha dicho que volvieras? -Preguntó Glenn, la mujer asintió.

Mara se quedo dudando que sucedía, pero no pregunto nada.

-No debería quedarse solo haciendo la guardia. -comento la mujer. -Por algo las hacemos en parejas por la noche.

-No se va a dormir, solo prefiere estar solo y pensar -dijo Daryl levantándose de las escaleras y caminando por la sala sin rumbo, aunque acabo sentándose en el taburete al lado de Mara.

-¿Y que se va ha hacer con las salidas? -Pregunto Tyrese con curiosidad -las de seguridad.

-Creo que seguir saliendo solo hará que encontremos problemas. -Alegó Glenn.

Mara escuchaba con atención sin decir nada, la daba la sensación de que aquellas conversación eran algo natural en este grupo y ella no se sentía segura de participar, un cosquilleo en la mano la saco de sus pensamiento, y al bajar la mirada vio que era Daryl que rezaba sus nudillos con los dedos con aire distrito. Al alzar la vista de nuevo se topo con la mirada de Maggie que no pudo evitar sonreír con picarda.

-Pero no debemos dejar de comprobar-comentaba Sasha.

-Deberíamos salir menos, y esperar unos cuantos días entre una salida y otra. - insistió Glenn. -No es necesario salir cada dos días, solo gastamos recursos y nos ponemos en peligro.

-Para lo que estas pensando es mejor que tengamos bien asegurado el perímetro antes del día D -contesto Daryl mirándole directamente.

Glenn se quedo un tanto cohibido, pero no dijo nada, y Maggie también se revolvió levemente en su asiento. El resto se quedo dudando a que se refería el cazador.

Al cabo de un rato comenzaron a disolverse para irse a dormir. Daryl se acerco a Mara antes de entrar a la galería.

-¿Dormirás en tu celda?

-Si, evidentemente -contesto dejando claro que no había discusión sobre el asunto.

-mmm.. ¿por las niñas? -pregunto apoyando la espalda en la pared.

-Entre otras cosas...-dijo lentamente esperando a que todos abandonaran la sala. -Creo que es un poco pronto para eso.

-Aja...

Mara se disponía a entrar en la galería pero cambio de opinión y regreso de nuevo junto a Daryl en dos pasos, entre la penumbra, por la escasa luz de luna que entraba por los ventanales, le beso dulcemente.

-Buenas noches.

Él se incorporo cuando ella se alejo, y la siguió entrando en la galería, poniéndose a su altura, y antes de que se alejara a su celda la rodeo la cintura con el brazo y se le acerco. Mara se sorprendió y hasta se asusto de lo que fuera ha hacer Daryl, pero este tan solo la beso en la cabeza, pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

-Descansa. -Dijo antes de separarse y dirigirse a las escaleras.

Mara entro con una sonrisa tonta en su celda, pensando que tal vez Daryl nunca dejaría de sorprenderla, y a la vez deseando que así fuera, por lo menos si era de esa forma.


	24. Astuto

_Lo primero, **MUCHAS FELICIDADES **tanto a** KarlaT** que ha aprobado su examen para la uni, como a **RoseMarianela** por es su cumple mañana, el cap es dedicado a vosotras mas especialmente que nunca, siento que no sea mejor, porque es un poco capitulo de puesta en situación para el siguiente..._

_A todas mis Musas del alama agradeceros de corazón que sigáis la historia y que dejéis comentarios, me encanta recibir vuestra visión de la historia, y también que opinéis sobre como llevo los personajes, por que me ayuda mucho a no tener una visión estanca, y poder mejorar la historia. _

_Este fin de semana voy a estar muy ocupada, por eso publico hoy (no he revisado mucho el cap, si hay fallos o incoherencias decírmelo) pues sino no podía hasta el lunes o martes. Asi que tampoco voy a poder contestar a los Reviews hasta la próxima semana, sorry..._

_Este no es el cap que yo tenia pensado escribir, pero los personajes han tomado el control y yo me he dejado llevar... espero que os guste._

**Astuto**

Cuando regresaba de la enfermería, de coger unas vendas, Mara se encontró con Olga en la galería, por la cara que tenía estuvo apunto de darse la vuelta para no hablar con ella, pero ya la había visto y no podía remediarlo.

-Es día de colada -dijo Olga con hastió.

-Lo sé, ya le di mi ropa a Karen. -Contesto entrando en su celda.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué tu no vas a venir? -pregunto siguiéndola hasta el interior

-Pues no, no creo...tengo otras cosas que hacer, varias personas me han pedido que las de masajes, tras estar trabajando en los campos...

-Creía que todos nos ocupábamos de la colada...a mi no me gusta lavar la ropa de otros.

-Olga, ya sabes como funciona, cada uno se lava sus cosas, pero quien este mas libre se ocupa de la comunal o de lo que otros no pudieran, no vas a lavar los calzones o bragas de nadie si es lo que te incomoda...solo sabanas o alguna camisa.

-¿Y vas a estar ocupada todo el día? -preguntó.

-No lo sé, ahora mismo no puedo ir a lavar, y luego tengo también cosas..

-Como reunirte con el gañan ese... -dijo por lo bajo pero con la intención de que Mara lo escuchase.

La joven la fulmino con la mirada, pero no la contesto, se dispuso a salir de allí para no aguantarla mas, pero Olga volvió a la carga.

-Las niñas te echan de menos, me lo han dicho -la soltó -ya nunca están solo contigo, piensan que no te importan mas que los demás niños, o que prefieres estar con el bebé.

Se paro en la puerta, sin poder evitar sentirse afectada por lo que Olga la había dicho, en parte tenia razón, pasaba el tiempo haciendo cosas o estando con los otros adultos, ya no se quedaba a solas con las niñas apenas, y suponía que tras lo que había pasado con Daryl lo haría menos. Aun así no podía quedarse callada.

-Porque intento ayudar. Tengo cosas que hacer -se defendió. -Y deberías mirarte eso, estas sin hacer nada todo el día, puedes estar con ellas siempre, y aun así ellas me echan de menos...que triste. ¿no crees? -tiro a hacer daño entrando de nuevo en la celda.

-Puede.. pero no me importa, no soy la niñera perfecta como tu -dijo con tono hiriente -pero puedo decir que las prefiero a un chulo de barrio.

-¿Qué problema tienes con él? -Preguntó molesta. -¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Ya te lo dije...Ademas no me gusta,y menos cerca de mis hijas...

-Pues le debéis la vida...y no es como te piensas ni mucho menos.

-Ya te darás cuenta de lo que te digo -contesto, acercándose a la puerta de la celda -Si Roland estuviera aquí pensaría como yo.

-No metas a Roland en esto...

-No, claro..no quieres que lo nombre porque sabes que es cierto. -dijo sin llegar a salir por la puerta. -El detestaría a ese chico tanto como yo, y le partiría la cara si le viera tocarte...debe estar revolvien...

-¡Fuera! -la corto Mara encarándose y sorprendiendo a Olga -Sal ahora mismo de aquí, y no digas una palabra más sobre mi hermano.

Olga obedeció asustada por la reacción de la joven que tenia la cara roja de ira y un palpitante vena en el cuello. Mara intento calmarse soltando un fuerte suspiró. La mención de su hermano la había descontrolado. Sabía perfectamente que de primeras a Roland, Daryl le caería como una patada en los huevos, pero tras conocerle un poco vería lo bueno y valioso de él. Recordó un poco como fue con Robbie, tampoco le aceptaba, pero Robbie si que la llevaba por un mal camino, no se los podía comparar.

…...

Un copo de nieve calló al suelo seguido de un centenar mas, Daryl los miró cerrando el cuello de su cazadora, era la primera nevada del invierno, floja y húmeda, pero vendría seguida de otras mas duras. Entro en el pabellón.

-Esta empezando a nevar -anunció a Carol que estaba cambiando el pañal a Judith.

-Ya estaba tardando...-dijo -Así, bien limpita... -susurró a la pequeña- ¿Mucho?

-No, es floja de momento.

-Tenla, voy a tirar esto -pidió a Daryl andándole a la pequeña. - Con cuidado, tu brazo..así. -Y salio con el pañal sucio.

-Abrígate -la dijo antes de que se marchara.

Daryl sostenía a la niña con cuidado, intentando que no llorara, cuando sintió una mirada punzante en la nuca. Al girarse vio los enorme ojos de Mara centrados en él.

-Tienes mano con los niños -Dijo sonriendo y se acerco a él sentándose en la mesa redonda.

-Nos llevamos bien -contesto mirando a la cría. -¿Verdad, pequeña patea traseros?

Mara se quedo mirándolo y deleitándose sin decir nada, tan solo con una tonta sonrisa en la cara, hasta que apareció Carol de nuevo, al verlos juntos y bien les sonrió sin decir nada, y cogió a la niña de brazos de Daryl.

-Es hora que esta gamberrilla se valla a dormir -dijo -Por cierto, Mara, Tyrese, te estaba buscando, le dolía bastante la espalda.

-Si, ya estuve con él -dijo. - Forzó mucho cavando y tenia las lumbares doloridas, pero con un poco de calor y un par de masajes mas se encontrará como nuevo.

-Me alegro -contesto Carol. -La comida estará en poco. -informo antes de regresar a la cafetería.

-He hecho tu refuerzo -dijo a Daryl - ¿Quieres que vea como va tu hombro y ver si te va bien?

El cazador dudo un poco, pero finalmente asintió.

-Bien, esta bien. -dijo tocándose la nariz

-Voy a por él, espérame en tu celda -comento levantándose.

Cogió la venda que había cogido de la enfermería, la había trenzado y atado , de manera que quedase en forma de ocho o como el símbolo del infinito. Tras lo cual se dirigió a la celda de Daryl, no quería toparse con Olga, aun seguía molestas, de camino cogió una banqueta que estaba junto a la pared y subió hasta la celda de Daryl.

Él se había quitado el cabestrillo, y la cazadora junto con el chaleco, y estaba desabrochándose la camisa vaquera que llevaba.

-No te la quietes del todo, hace demasiado frio -le aconsejo -solo esta manga.

Daryl obedeció dejándose a medio quitar la camisa, debajo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, y se relajo un poco. No entendía porque estaba tenso, Mara había dado masajes ya a varios miembros del grupo, por lo que parecía incluso a Tyrese, y él debía de tener mas confianza con ella que el resto para que esto le resultase en algo violento.

-Sientante -pidió Mara tras colocar la banqueta en medio de la celda.

Daryl tomo asiento dándole la espalda, aun con la camiseta, Mara pudo ver una dolorosa cicatriz en forma de X sobre su omóplato, junto a otra mas pequeña que también la puso los pelos de punta a Mara. Notaba que Daryl estaba tenso, aunque tuvo el impulso de acariciarle justo donde su espalda estaba marcada de forma terrible, se frenó, y llevo su mano asta su cuello, justo bajo su oreja y le acaricio.

-Intenta relajarte... -dijo con tono calmado. -Necesito que me digas si lo que hago te duele o molesta. -Metió su mano por debajo del tirante y palpo la clavícula, presionando con suavidad sobre ella. -¿Té duele?

-No.

-Se sinceró o la lesión se agarbará. -Apretó un poco mas con los dedos donde notaba que el hueso se estaba soldando . -Daryl negó con la cabeza. -Bien, pero estas demasiado tenso.

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada comenzó a masajear los músculos de su cuello y el trapecio que estaba cargado de tensión.

-Buff -soltó Daryl curvando un poco la espalda.

-¿Te duele? Paro...

-No -negó cogiendo sus mano e impidiendo que las apartase.

La joven siguió destensando los músculos por un rato mas, hasta que comenzaron a ceder y quedarse menos duros. Cuando termino se agachó un poco y beso el cuello del cazador , donde antes le había acariciado.

-Ya podrías llevar el refuerzo que te he hecho -dijo acercándose a cogerlo sobre el catre, y se lo mostró -debes pasar los brazos por los redondeles del ocho, como si fuera un chaleco, ponlo bajo la ropa, si te tira mucho te lo reviso.

Daryl aun sentado alargo el brazo cogiendo y tirando de la mano de Mara, hasta acercarla y abrazarla, rodeando sus caderas con sus brazos dejando descansar su cabeza sobre la tripa de la joven, ella aunque sorprendida le acaricio el pelo y la espalda con suavidad.

-Yo voy a estar aquí, Daryl -dijo. -Cuando me lo quieras contar, yo voy a estar aquí .

Daryl se quedo así un rato con su mejilla pegada al jersey de Mara, siguiendo su respiración sin decir nada.

…...

La comida fue tensa, pues Mara y Olga no se dirigieron la palabra aunque se sentaron cerca para comer ambas con las niñas, por suerte Maggie y Glenn anunciaron que en tres días se casarían en ese mismo lugar, la cafetería. Aquella noticia alegro a todos que fueron felicitándoles por turnos.

Mara les felicitó también y se planteo preparar algo para la pareja, sabía que Carol pretendía preparar algo especial para la comida, ella no era muy mañosa en los fogones así que tendría que buscar otra forma de sorprender y obsequiar a los novios. Salio de la cafetería dándole vueltas a posibles ideas en la cabeza, cuando Daryl la hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase.

-Ven conmigo - dijo cuando se aproximo.

Salieron del pabellón C, quedándose en la puerta dentro del enrejado, donde no caí la nieve.

-¿Tiene que ser aquí? -se quejo Mara encogiéndose por el frio exterior.

Daryl la envolvió con el brazo y frotó la espalda para calentarla, agradecida Mara se pegó mas a él.

-Así mejor, pero no tienes que hacer que me congele para poder abrazarme -comentó rodeándolo con los brazos, lo que saco una media sonrisa al cazador.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa. -dijo volviendo a ponerse serio -Mañana vamos a comprobar una cosa.

-¿Vamos? Tu aun estas recuperándote.

-Tengo que ir, -sentenció – es importante.

-No, de pasar cualquier cosa, -comenzó diciendo apartándose de él -tu no estas...

-Escúchame bien, Chip. -la freno cogiéndola de las manos -Rick necesita que le acompañe. Solo vamos Rick, Glenn y yo...

-Pues que vallan otros...Michonne, Tyrese, yo..no sé. -Daryl negó

Mara le miró confusa, no entendía que pasaba con aquella salida, porque iba Glenn nada mas decir lo de la boda. Intentó aclararse, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Daryl, que aun tenia la lesión sin curar completamente saliera, no porque fuera Daryl, sino porque con el hombro en aquella condición cualquier daño le podría provocar una lesión crónica. Y hubiera impedido que cualquiera saliera en esas circunstancias.

-No, voy a hablar con Rick...-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Daryl la freno y la sujeto por los hombros clavando su mirada en ella.

-Estate quieta y escucha- comenzó diciéndola -tengo que acompañar a Rick, no puedes decirle que no estoy curado, ¿lo entiendes?

-No, Daryl no lo entiendo, ¿que sucede? ¿Es por el gobernador? ¿lo habéis encontrado? -Preguntó nerviosa.

-Nada de lo que te diga se lo puedes decir ni a Maggie ni a Hershel...-comenzó diciendo lo que confundió aun mas a la joven. -Vamos a regresar a la Granja donde vivían, Glenn quiere ir a buscar algunas cosas, para Maggie y la boda. Entre él y Beth han convencido a Rick.

-¿Pero la granja ardió? Me lo dijo Beth.

-No lo sabemos, ardió el granero, pero tal vez la casa siga en pie. -explico Daryl -salimos de allí sin apenas nada.

-¿Y porque es tan importante que tu vallas? Sabes que no estas bien aun -pregunto con cierto tono lastimero. -¿te lo ha pedido Rick?

-No, no hace falta que lo haga -dijo usando un tono mas solemne. -Volver allí no le va a ser fácil...

-A él, ¿por qué? -pregunto confusa, pero este solo desvió la mirada hacia el suelo durante un par de segundos. -Entiendo lo de ir allí a recuperar cosas para Maggie, es un gesto preciosos de Glenn, aunque no me queda muy claro porque Hershel no puede saberlo tampoco.

-Es su casa, su hogar, de saberlo intentaría regresar, y no es posible.

-Bien, vale...coherente. -Afirmo tras meditarlo unos segundos-Pero lo de Rick si se me escapa, y es justo el motivo por que que te ves obligado a ir...

Daryl se paso la mano por la nariz y los labios, mirando hacia ambos lados, pensando unos segundo antes de hablar.

-Te lo contaré -dijo mirándola -pero aquí no. -volvió a otear a ambos lados -¡Maldición, Chip, estas helada! -dijo al coger sus manos de nuevo, las froto con las suyas que estaban increíblemente cálidas a juicio de Mara.

Cruzaron el patio hasta el edificio gris de enfrente y entraron en la sala de generadores. Daryl no pudo evitar pensar que allí había sido el último lugar donde había visto con vida a su hermano, donde Merle le recriminó ser un borrego que obedecía sin replicar a las ordenes y deseos de Rick. Intento apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y fue hasta el fondo de las sala, tras las maquinas. Mara lo siguió y se apoyo en la pared a la espera de la explicación que la convenciera.

-Lo que te voy a contar no debe cambiar lo que piensas de él, Rick es un gran tipo -Comenzó diciendo. -Ha tenido que tomar duras decisiones en este tiempo, y siempre ha pensado en lo mejor para todos. No dudes de eso.

-No lo hago -Contestó -yo..yo confió en Rick.

Daryl asintió y después comenzó a hablarle de Shane, de lo que paso con él y Lori, de como asesino a Otis y lo encubrió, lo sucedido con Randall y como Rick confeso haberle matado la noche que tuvieron que huir de la granja. Intentó que comprendiera la relevancia que tenía para Rick aquel lugar, allí había asesinado a su amigo y compañero. En ese lugar Rick tuvo que tomar una de las decisiones mas duras y dolorosas de su vida. Regresar a ese lugar le afectaría, no sabía cuanto ni de que modo. Sobretodo tras el estado en el que había caído tras la muerte de Lori, y del que parecía estar saliendo. De esto último Daryl no menciono nada, pues por la expresión de Mara no lo vio necesario, la joven estaba sobrecogida, no esperaba aquella historia que cuanto menos la había impresionado.

-Estoy seguro que Rick se vio obligado por Shane. -justificó – Estaba enfermo por Lori, Carl y el bebé.

-¿Judith? No me digas que la niña...

-No es seguro...-comentó el.

Mara se quedo en silencio intentando procesar todo la información. No hacía mucho que conocía a Rick, pero no hacía falta mucho tiempo para darse cuenta del tipo de hombre que era, por lo que no la costaba imaginar lo que debió significar todo aquello para él. Ella había acabado con su hermano, pero lo había echo por amor, para terminar con su sufrimiento, para cumplir su promesa, su hermano ya estaba muerto y aun así, aun lo recordaba en pesadillas. Cómo debía ser acabar con alguien al que respetas, quieres y estas unido, y hacerlo por miedo, por rabia y por supervivencia, era algo que la joven no podía ni plantearse, sobretodo, pensar en como debía haber sido aquello para un hombre como Rick, para un buen hombre. Un escalofrió la recorrió la espalda.

-¿Entiendes porque debo ir? -pregunto Daryl buscando su mirada perdida, ella asintió. -Dile a Rick que puedo ir si te pregunta, aunque tengas que contradecir a Hershel.

-Si te pasa algo...-se le quebró la voz, se abrazo a él para ocultar el rostro, no quería llorar, pero desde lo de Roland todos sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.-No me hagas vivir con la culpa -le chantajeo.

-Estaremos bien...-dijo el aceptando su abrazo y acariciándola la melena negra.

La joven se separo un poco de él, rodeándolo el cuello con los brazos antes de besarle intensamente.

-Tengo que irme con los niños... -se disculpo al aparatarse, el asintió liberándola de sus brazos que la rodeaban con fuerza.

-Te veré en la guardia. -Afirmo él

-¿Qué? -pregunto confusa

-Debemos una noche de guardia..¿recuerdas Chip? -dijo mirando con gesto socarrón a Mara que se mordió el labio sonriendo

-Eses astuto, Dixon, muy astuto... -le agarro por el cuello de la cazadora, y volvió a besarle sin poder dejar de sonreír.

_**Aclaraciones:** Mara de los únicos que ha oído algo es de aquellos cuyas muertes han estado relacionadas con el Gob (__de Milton no, pues Carol que es quien se lo cuenta no lo conocía). También sabe que la Lori murió al dar a luz, pero poco mas. Ella no ha conocido nunca la existencia de Shane, Dale, Otis entre otros..._

**_Otra cosita importante: _**_Me he dado cuenta que Martinez derrumba la torre de vigilancia de entrada, que yo había supuesto que estaba bien, pero no. Así que olvidar que ahora se usaba esa en mi historia, se sigue usando la del patio al fondo... Me di cuenta al ver el maratón de AMC._


	25. Guardia

_Que emoción, ya tengo el capitulo, recién recién salidito del Horno. Es largo y bastante y muy intenso...no digo más._

_Pero antes de leer, Mil y Cien mil gracias, por cada comentario, que son 100, ohhh! estoy que no quepo en mi de gratitud. Son las mejores, de verdad y de corazón, las adoro a todas y cada una, son mis musas y mi inspiración. Sepan que adoro cada uno de los comentarios aquí escritos, desde el primero, que me hizo sentir tan sumamente especial y reconfortada como el ultimo. Para mi todos son una parte de vosotras que me hacéis llegar y como ello lo guardo y lo atesoro con el mayor cuidado y cariño que tengo. En serio que las adoro muchísimo!_

_Y a los seguidores de la historia también muchísimas gracias por inscribiros, aunque algunos no comentareis no importa vuestro apoyo también es maravilloso, sabiendo que la historia os interesa. Muchísimas gracias a todos!_

_Y no me enrollo mas que el capi creo que esta guay esta vez..._

Durante la tarde Mara estuvo trabajando con los niños, utilizando diferentes técnicas para ayudarlos a combatir sus miedos y carencias a través del juego, pero por muy en serio que se tomase su labor, el constante cosquilleo nerviosos que la atenazaba el estomago no la abandonaba. Aquella noche la tocaba cumplir su guardia, su guardia con Daryl, y no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Ilusionada, expectante, pero sobretodo nerviosa. Se sentía de nuevo como cuando tenia diecisiete años y Robbie la había dicho que durante el sábado su casa estaría vacía toda la noche. Habían pasado casi diez años de aquello, y muchísimas cosas, chicos y experiencias varias, pero aun así la sensación se parecía mucho.

Cuando abandono el bloque A era noche cerrada, con el invierno anochecía casi a media tarde, regreso al pabellón donde vivían todos acompañada de todos los niños, alumbrando el camino con una linterna. Cuando entro en el bloque se encontró con la acalorada discusión.

-¿Como pretendíais ocultarme algo como esto? -Pregunto Maggie. -No sabe mentir -dijo señalando a Glenn, el cual agacho la cabeza.

-Pensamos que sería mejor -explico Rick.

-Pero se trata de nuestro hogar...-comenzó diciendo Hershel.

A Mara no la costo deducir que toda la mentira para ocultar la expedición a la granja Greene se había ido al traste, y muy en el fondo se alegro de que no hubiera sido por culpa de ella. Pues al igual que Glenn la costaba mucho mentir, sobretodo a las personas que respetaba o tenia cariño, y dudaba de poder hacerlo con Rick, y sobretodo con Hershel. Abandono la sala rumbo a las celdas con Megan y Shelly, intentando pasar lo mas desapercibida posible en mitad de la trifulca.

Al llegar a la celda comprobó complacida que Olga no estaba, y supuso que tal vez su nueva ocupación en la cocina la estaba agradando, por lo que se dirigió a lavar a las niñas. Tardo mas de una hora en terminar, pues debía entretener a las niñas para que no se alejaran de la estufa hasta tener el cabello seco.

-Ya os podéis ir -anuncio cuando termino de hacerle las trenzas a Shelly.

Ambas niñas no tardaron en salir corriendo dejando a Mara rezagada de camino a la galería de nuevo.

-¿Dónde coño te metes? -Preguntó Daryl al verla entrar.

-Esa boca... -Protesto Olga desde la celda levantando la vista del pelo de sus hijas. -Qué hay niños delante.

-Tch...Que de te den -contestó mirándola de mala gana.

-¿Vas a dejar que me hable así? -preguntó Olga a Mara con mirada inquisitiva. -Delante de las niñas.

-Ella no tiene que decirme una mierda... -dijo dirigiéndose a Olga.

-Hey...vale...los dos, se acabó -intercedió Mara colocándose entre ambos.

-Me esta faltando al respeto delante de mis hijas...-acusó Olga.

La joven puso un mano sobre el pecho de Daryl para que no entrase aun mas al trapo, y dejase que Olga entrase en la celda.

-Por las niñas Daryl, contrólate, -pidió clavando la mirada en sus ojos, que rebosaban despreció -sino la darás toda la razón a ella.

-Qué me deje en paz de una maldita vez... -contestó alejándose de allí. -¿Quien coño se piensa que es? -murmuro saliendo de la galería delante de Mara, y se giró hacia ella al saberla detrás. -¿Qué me digas como tengo que hablar? Sera zorra...

-Bu...bueno se supone que soy tu..tu novia ¿no? -contesto, pero al ver la mirada de Daryl corrigió -o eso piensa ella.

-Yo nunca he tenido novia.- contesto mas confuso que molesto.

-Ya.. -dijo volviendo a sentirse de nuevo en la cuerda floja.

La Sra. McLeod entro en la sala haciendo que ambos se quedasen en silenció, Daryl desvió la mirada hacia los pasillos que se dirigida al bloque D y Mara asintió, cogiendo una de las lamparas de camping le siguió hasta una de las celdas que había por los pasillos.

-¿No se supone que esas cosas se deben pedir o algo así? -preguntó Daryl.

Mara tardo en deducir que se refería a los de ser novios, y tras dejar la lampara en el suelo, hablo.

-Solo si estas en octavo...-contesto un poco en broma, -pero no sé, quiero decir...yo solo he tenido dos novios, así formales, y solo me han hecho la pregunta una vez...cuando te llevas viendo con una persona, un tiempo, en exclusiva...supongo que sobra preguntar si la relación es formal o no...porque... bueno... ya lo es, y nosotros no estamos con nadie mas...no hay nadie mas ¿no? Así no hay...no sé ¡Me estoy liando! -Termino diciendo. -Sino quieres ser novio de nadie, vale... -espetó

-Eh..eh..Por partes -freno él. -Yo no he dicho nada de no querer ser novio o leches de nadie, solo he dicho que nunca lo he sido.

-¿Y...?

-No me incomoda ¿a ti? -Preguntó algo titubeante bajando la cabeza pero sin dejar de mirarla.

-No seas tonto, por favor...¿como iba a incomodarme o, a no gustarme se tu novia? -pregunto sonriendo y acercándose a él. -Creo que aun no te has dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi -dijo cogiéndole de las solapas de su chaleco y dándole dos suaves y cortos besos en los labios. -Pero pienso dejártelo claro -sentenció volviendo a besarle por tercera vez mas profundamente rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

-Espera...-comenzó ha hablar acariciándola los brazos -Antes tenia que decirte; no iremos a la granja, no mañana por lo menos. -Mara le miro extrañada. -El bocazas de Glenn se lo ha contado a Maggie...

-Ya lo he oído...

-Ella a decidido que no quiere salidas antes de su boda, luego tal vez vallamos, -explico -para entonces estaré recuperado ¿no?

-Si, supongo.

-Y también he cambiado nuestra guardia, haremos el segundo turno -dijo rodeándola por la cintura.

Mara asintió, el segundo turno era sin duda el peor, pues te partía la noche por completa y terminabas durmiendo poco y mal, pero teniendo en cuenta que era una guardia que debían, y si Daryl no iba a viajar al día siguiente era el que debían hacer. Por lo que no se quejo de la decisión de él. Escucharon movimiento en el pasillo.

-Vallamos a cenar -dijo él acariciando su silueta antes de separarse.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a coger de nuevo la lampará, pero ante de salir se puso delante de él.

-Entonces...¿ninguna novia? -Preguntó dudosa y sorprendida -¿Jamás?

-Aja...-contestó sin poder sentirse algo incomodo.

-Pero...tu...

-¡Maldición pues claro!-la freno él – Phs..que piensas...-murmuro saliendo.

Aunque no la apetecía comer con Olga se sentó en su mesa para estar con las niñas, pero por mucho que intento ignorarla no lo consiguió.

-¿Has hablado con él? -pregunto seriamente la mujer.

-No, ni lo voy ha hacer -contestó -ese es un problema que tienes tu, y como me gusta predicar con el ejemplo, no me voy a meter en tu vida. -y se volvió hacia Megan para hablarle y dar por finalizada esa conversación.

Tras la cena la joven se fue directamente a dormir, quería aprovechar el mayor numero de horas de sueño, pero no consiguió que Morfeo la hiciera una visita, estaba nerviosa, expectante, agitada y por que negadlo algo temerosas de la inminente guardia con Daryl, y no podía evitar soltar un suspiro cada cierto tiempo. Cuando el leve pitido de la alarma sonó, no tardo mas de tres segundo en apagadlo, salto de la litera sin despertar a la pequeña junto a ella,se vistió con sigilo y se puso la cazadora de borrego, cogió la linterna y un termo con algo que se hacia pasar por café, y que había preparado tras la cena y salio. Antes de llegar a la torre vio a Tyrese y su hermana que se acercaba.

-Daryl ya subió -comento Sasha a lo que la joven asintió sin pararse, hacia demasiado frio -tened una guardia tranquila. -se despidió sin aminorar tampoco el paso.

Al entrar a la garita Mara sintió el calor reconfortante que daba la estufa, y bendijo a Tyrese por empeñarse en subirla y mantenerla encendida la mayor parte del día.

-Se esta bien aquí -dijo a Daryl que miraba por el ventanal mientras se quitaba la cazadora y la dejaba sobre la de él.

El cazador se acerco a ella en la oscuridad, no podían encender luces en la torre o llamarían la atención desde la distancia, pero la noche era clara, tanto como para identificar aquellos rasgos tan familiares.

-No te quise despertar -comentó -Prefiero mantenerme alejado de tu compañera de celda.

-Mejor...-contestó ella, miro a su alrededor.

Aparte de la estufa, parecía que se había conseguido acondicionar aquello de forma adecuada para las noches de guardia, pues había un edredón de plumas y un par de mantas, aparte del mobiliario original de la garita.

-Veo que han dejado algo de comer -dijo Mara acercándose a una caja de galletas -yo he traído café, esta aun caliente y...

-¿Estas nerviosa? -preguntó con su voz rasgada.

-Un poco... -contesto casi sin pensar -pero no por ti -se apresuró a decir,

Le miro viéndole moverse un tanto inquieto, aquello también le incomodaba y le ponía nervioso, podía ser, pensó, que nunca hubiera estado en una situación semejante. Ya había notado que Daryl se transformaba cuando estaban a solas, toda su seguridad y confianza se evaporaba. Y ciertamente era así, Mara no era una chica de bar con la que ir al coche o al baño tras unas cuantas cervezas, ni una de las amigas de los ligues que Merle traía a casa de vez en cuando. Ella era importante para él, había entrado en su vida como un terremoto, con su fuerza, su claridad, su optimismo, su voluntad y sus ganas dar todo lo que pudiera, aun no entendía del todo porque quería estar con él, pero si algo le había enseñado aquel nuevo mundo es que, en ocasiones, los por qué son irrelevantes. Pero aun así no quería joderla, aunque la deseaba, no quería incomodarla o asustarla siendo demasiado directo. Para su sorpresa ella tomo la iniciativa y se acerco a él atrayendolo por la camisa y lo beso suave y lentamente, haciendo que el la rodeara con los brazos sin ni siquiera pensar que estaba haciendo, solo obedeciendo al impulso y necesidad de su cuerpo. Ella soltó su camisa y subió los brazos hasta su pelo castaño, y dejo de besarle para mirarle, el podía ver su dulce sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos entre la penumbra.

-Cuando me besas todo lo malo se esfuma -dijo ella sonriendo aun más antes de volver a besarle.

Le encantaba esa sonrisa, limpia, fresca, dulce y sincera, nadie le había sonreído nunca así, solo por el hecho de verle, le gustaba como aquello le hacia sentir. La devolvió los besos con ansia, ella le hacía sentir cosas que no había experimentado nunca, no era solo el deseo, era mucho mas. Mara comenzó a desabrochar la camisa y a acariciarle el pecho y la espalda, él se tensó durante unos segundos pero tras respirar con profundidad se tranquilizó, y dejo que se deshiciera de su camisa vaquera y su camiseta, dejándolas caer sobre el suelo. Ella misma se saco el jersey y la camiseta por la cabeza, quedándose en sujetador frente a él. Daryl no pudo evitar quedarse un par de segundos mirándola, intuyo en la penumbra un tatuaje sobre su cadera izquierda, elevo la vista, había deducido que no tenia unos grandes pechos, pero al verlo directamente se sorprendió gratamente, sin duda no eran grandes ni mucho menos, pero le parecieron perfectos. Toda ella le parecía perfecta, delgada, suave. Se miro a si mismo, casi sintiéndose sucio, no merecedor de tocarla.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto ella cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos algo cohibida.

-No..-dijo él con voz ronca desviando la mirada titubeante.

Mara se acerco mas a su cuerpo, rozándolo, haciendo que el sintiera su calor.

-¿Daryl...? -murmuro ella.

-¿De verdad quieres esto? -pregunto él sin mirarla.

En lugar de contestarle, Mara le acarició el pecho suave y lentamente, y luego fue dejando un reguero de leves besos por donde sus dedos habían pasado, se abrazó a su cuello y espalda y fue subiendo, gimiendo de deseo, besando su cuello con mayor intensidad, haciéndole soltar un gruñido débil. Daryl la cogió por el trasero y la levanto, instintivamente ella se encaramo a sus caderas con las piernas, Daryl se sorprendió de lo poco que le costaba sostenerla, aun cuando ella se contoneaba contra sus cuerpo. La beso por el cuello y el pecho intentando desabrochar su sujetador.

-Es por delante -susurro ella abriendo el cierre y tirándolo al suelo.

Verla así le estaba volviendo loco, podía sentir el bulto de sus pantalones apunto de explotar, pero debía contenerse un poco, aunque escuchar los gemidos de Mara se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil. Se acerco hasta la mesa y dejo allí apoyada a Mara mientras se quitaba las botas e intentaba deshacerse de sus pantalones de una vez, Mara se quedo mirando su cuerpo masculino, fuerte, donde los músculos se marcaban cuando se tensaba y hacia fuerza. La encantaban sus brazos, como se marcaban sus músculos de manera justa, como los sentía fuertes y protectores cuando la rodeaba. Había pasado media vida en gimnasios y había llegado a aborrecer los cuerpos excesivamente musculados, y la agradaba que Daryl no fuera así físicamente. Ella también se quito las botas empujándolas con los pies y se desabrocho los pantalones, antes de quitárselos del todo Daryl la ayudo y los tiro lejos.

Notar las manos de Daryl recorriendo sus muslos, su espalda, apretando su piel con deseo la hacia estremecer, sentir sus labios por su piel la obligaba a gemir, estaba tan sumamente excitada y anhelante de él que no se podía contener, pero en ese momento Daryl se dio la vuelta.

-Espera...así..así no -dijo cogiendo el nórdico de la mesa y dejándolo en el suelo.

Ella tardo en reaccionar y antes de poder preguntar o, protestar porque se hubiera alejado, el la volvió a rodear y levantar de la mesa. Se arrodillo con ella sobre el edredón de plumas y la tendido en el.

-¿Estas cómoda? -pregunto dudoso

-Mucho -contesto apretando sus piernas contra el cuerpo de él. -pero estas muy lejos...

El sonrió y la miro completamente,desnuda, tumbada y a la espera de él. Alargo las manos y cogió sus pantalones del suelo, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y saco un par de preservativos.

-¿Se los has quitado a Glenn? -preguntó ella cómica.

-No, los cogí de la farmacia, -dijo- la ultima vez que fuimos.

-Si estabas enfadado...

-Siempre queda la esperanza.

Mara sonrió y se quedo pensando unos segundos, pero intento relajarse de nuevo. Daryl fue besándola desde la cadera donde tenia su tatuaje, que esta vez vio que se tratava de un pequeño ángel, hasta los labios, pasando por su ombligo, sus senos y su cuello, haciendo que ella se estremeciera de deseo, y termino recostándose sobre ella, y la miro a los ojos dulcemente, Mara asintió sonriendo, separando aun mas las piernas para recibirle por completo Cuando sintió que comenzaba a entrar en ella no pudo evitar soltar un grito ronco, aferrándose a su espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Estas...?

-Sigue..-insto ella. -No pasa nada.

-Pero... te duele..Mierda -dijo intentando incorporarse.

Mara le rodeo con las piernas impidiendo que se alejase de ella.

-Daryl, no es por ti, solo hazlo mas despacio.

Obedeció intentando ir lentamente, pero la sensación era tan placentera que le costaba contenerse, ella le rodeaba con sus brazos y piernas y le recibía en su interior, haciendo que se sintiera mejor que en toda su vida. No sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría aquello antes de irse por completo, ya casi le costaba y aun no había terminado de entrar. La sujeto por los muslos para entrar por completo haciéndola gemir con intensidad, y se quedo quieto, casi expectante.

-Sigue...-susurro ella en su oído.

Cada embestida era una sensación de placer nueva, aunque había intentado ir lento, pronto casi cualquier pensamiento racional se desvaneció de su cabeza, solo podía sentir el cuerpo de ella, sus pechos apretándose contra él, sus caderas y sus muslos recibiéndole, su piel temblorosa bajo su cuerpo, sus gemidos y pequeños gritos inundando la garita. Pronto sus movimientos se volvieron mas intensos y salvajes, casi rugía mas que gemir. Ella se aferro por completo a su cuerpo, clavando sus dedos en los brazos y la espalda al llegar al clímax, mientras gemía de placer. Daryl la miro, complacido de haber guardado ese centímetro de razón para controlarse lo suficiente, y volvió a empujar contra su cuerpo haciendo que Mara alargara aun mas su éxtasis y dejarse ir el también. Se quedaron rendidos uno sobre el otro, respirando con agitación. Salir de ella le resulto casi doloroso, se encontraba tan bien. Se quito el preservativo y se tumbo con la espalda en el suelo atrayendo a Mara a su lado, la cual se recostó sobre su pecho sin decir nada, y comenzó a trazar círculos sobre su torso, suave y lentamente. El la acaricio la espalda y el brazo.

-¿Te ha gustado? -Pregunto Daryl, provocando en Mara un expresión de sorpresa.

-Por supuesto... Ha sido increíble -contesto incorporándose y besándolo -¿a ti?

-Uff..-Mara le miró expectante -Demasiado -y enmarco su cara entre sus manos volviéndola a besar

Daryl se dejo caer de nuevo sobre el edredón, pero Mara se levanto alejándose.

-¿Donde vas?

-Estamos de guardia ¿Recuerdas? -dijo cogiendo los prismáticos y mirando por las cristales -caminantes...mas caminantes...nada..y mas jodidos caminantes en la valla...

Daryl la observo, deleitándose en su cuerpo, completamente desnudo frente a él, ese cuerpo femenino, delgado y deseable por completo que había sido suyo hacia unos segundos. Mara dejo los prismáticos y se giro, permitiendo que la mirase de frente.

Sentir los ojos de Daryl recorriendo todo su cuerpo la ruborizó, se estremeció un poco. Aunque la estufa fuera util, no evitaba que hiciera frio encontrándose uno completamente desnudo. Mara alcanzo un de las mantas y un botella de agua y volvió junto a Daryl.

-¿Sed? -le ofreció la botella

-Siempre piensas en todo -contesto el aceptando el agua.

Se cubrieron con la manta y permanecieron abrazados acariciando sus cuerpos con calma.

-No podemos dormirnos -dijo él.

-Lo sé...-susurro ella -cuéntame algo...-y tras pensar un poco en lo receloso que era Daryl con sus "cosas" rectifico -o pregúntame algo tu.

-¿De donde viene Amaranta?

-De una madre hippie y excéntrica con un horrible gusto para las denominaciones -contesto ella – Se supone que es griego, significa "la que no decae"

-Pues te pega..-dijo él, ella bufo, realmente detestaba su nombre. -¿Y Bastian? Era uno de esos novios tuyos, supongo.

Mara sintió un escalofrió por la espalda y un nudo en la garganta, cómo era posible que Daryl supiera de Bastian, cerro los ojos ahogando una maldición, su tatuaje, su pequeño ángel de pelo rojo de la tripa con la palabra Bastian en una de las alas.

-No, ninguno de mis novios se ha llamado Bastian -explico.

-¿Como se llamaban tus anteriores novios? -siguió preguntando sin dejar de acariciarla la espalda.

-Robbie fue el primero, -arrepintiéndose de describirlo como "el primero" nada mas decirlo -y Connor, pero lo dejamos hace años, cuando aun estudiaba en la universidad. Después...me centre mas en otras cosas.

-Universitario...¿estudiaba lo mismo que tú?

-Nop, el era de Literatura, mas mayor que yo -explico, agradeciendo que le preguntase por él y no por Robbie -lo dejamos cuando se fue a la Soborna a estudiar un Máster.

-Un cerebrito... -mascullo con cierto tono molesto.

-¿Que quieres? Todos los deportistas solo veían en mi a la hermana del entrenador, para bien o para mal. -se justifico ella.

-¿Roland era entrenador en la universidad?

-Primero lo fue en mi instituto y luego en mi universidad...-comentó, Daryl la miro extrañado, pero ella se adelanto a cambiar de tema. -Cuéntame algo de ti, lo que sea...trabajo, comida favorita, el porque de tu eterna soltería hasta el fin del mundo... lo que sea...

Daryl suspiro con fuerza, y se quedo pensando un rato, y gruño antes de hablar.

-Después de que mi madre muriera -comenzó diciendo pasándose la mano libro baja la nariz, con su tic nervioso -perdimos la casa, la mitad estaba destruida por el fuego, y el seguro alego unas mierdas para no tener que pagar. Así que nos fuimos a una casa en el campo, era un cabaña a las afueras del pueblo que era del padre de mi padre o algo así. Solo me acercaba al pueblo para ir a la escuela y no lo hacía mucho la verdad. En aquella casa solo estábamos los tres, y a veces ni eso...las mujeres no eran algo con lo que me relacionase mucho. -Mara le escuchaba sin decir nada, acariciando su pecho – Y según fue pasando el tiempo cada vez me parecías mas y mas raras, quiero decir ¿de que se habla con una mujer? -Mara sonrió entendiendo su punto de vista. - Por lo menos estando sobrio. Merle tenia mucha labia, el si tuvo una cuantas chicas, pero tampoco es que fuera un exquisito con las mujeres...

-¿Nunca te gusto ninguna chica en particular?

-Joder..claro. ¿A ti solo te han gustado tus novios? -Mara torció el gesto dando a entender que sí. -¿En serio?

-Bueno no, de pequeña me gustaba mi vecino, pero me sacaba muchos años...era platónico, así que no cuenta. -comentó -pero no cambies de tema ¿quien te gustaba?

-Había una camarera, pero tenía novio, creo que nació con novio, de hecho. -explico irónico – Tampoco es que se fijase en mi de todas formas... -se paro a pensar -Esto no es muy normal, ¿no? Estamos desnudos hablando de otra gente que nos gustaba...

-Si, es raro -asintió -pero has empezado tu.

-Pero... entonces ¿Quien coño es Bastian?


	26. Marmota

_Lo he conseguido! He podido tener el capitulo para esta semana, así puedo salir de vacaciones tranquilamente. Ademas en pocas horas sale el trailer de la 4ª temporada y estoy dando botes, esperando ver la nueva apariencia de la prisión, y el look de los personajes, que nervios!_

_Si me he animado tanto a escribir y tener el capitulo para hoy a sido sin duda por vuestro animo y apoyo No se que haría sin todas vosotras. Muchas gracias! Tanto a los seguidores, como a los que me dejáis las opiniones que tanto me ilusionan y ayudan a seguir creando vuestra historia. _

_Al final de capitulo las aclaraciones, para no adelantar nada. _

**Marmota**

El nudo en el estomago la atenazó por completo. Podría mentirle, diciéndole que era el nombre de su padre, nadie la podría contradecir, pero no quería mentirle, pero no quería tampoco contarle la verdad, no en ese momento al menos.

-Otro día-se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar - te lo contaré, pero esta noche no, ¿vale?

Daryl la miró mas confuso que antes pero no insistió, se giro sobre si mismo quedándose de lado frente a ella, y la acaricio el pelo.

-Esta bien. -dijo sin mas, estrechándola entre sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Quiero quedarme así para siempre -murmuro ella apoyando la cabeza bajo la barbilla de el cazador.

-Aun queda para el amanecer. -comento él

-Perfecto. -dijo sonriendo y acoplando aun mas sus cuerpos

Daryl bajo la cabeza y la beso sobre el pelo, abrazándola con mayor fuerza. Leves pero constantes llegaban los sonidos de los caminantes que se agolpaban junto a la a valla, si no hubiera sido por ese detalla hubiera podido olvidar que clase de mundo le rodeaba, aun así intento disfrutar de ese momento.

Se quedaron callados, Daryl dejo volar sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida, fue de una idea a otra sin centrarse en ninguna, no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano y lo que opinaría de Mara, de ellos dos; "Esa gatita te va ha convertir en un calzonazos... pero si folla bien, adelante hermano", casi agradeció que Mara no conociera a su hermano, aunque pensaba que ella hubiera sabido lidiar con él, de momento con Olga no se estaba dejando influir. Sus pensamientos de trasladaron hasta Roland, por asociación de ideas. De estar Roland vivo Mara tal vez nunca hubiera pisado la prisión, pero de haberlo hecho, de haber acabado fijándose el uno en el otro, dudaba que Roland le dejase jugar con su hermana pequeña sin objeciones, intento no pensar en supuestos que ya no tenían sentido y no iban a llevar a ningún sitio.

Sintió como Mara movía las piernas, que estaban entrelazadas a las de él, bajo la manta, y volvió a ser cociente del cuerpo de ella, cálido y menudo junto al suyo. Acaricio su piel, lisa, suave y no pudo evitar volver a excitarse, un poco, de nuevo. Pero la respiración suave y constante de ella sobre su pecho le confirmo que Mara estaba dormida, aparto un poco la cabeza para mirarla, y la aparto un mechón de pelo de la mejilla.

Mara se movió un poco sin llegar a despertarse, permitiendo que Daryl la pudiera mirar directamente a la cara, y se dio cuenta en el detalle que era la primera mujer con la que se acostaba que no estaba maquillada, era algo sin importancia, pero él sonrió al darse cuenta, le gusta, era guapa tal cual, tal vez un poco aniñada, con esos rasgos finos y esos ojos tan grandes y expresivos. Siguió mirándola con detenimiento mientras dormía, hasta que se dio cuenta que cada vez había mas claridad en la garita.

-¡Maldición! -dijo mirando al ventanal y movió un poco a Mara para despertarla.

-Shelly...-Murmuro levemente, dormida.

-Chip... pequeña, despierta.

Mara abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Daryl.

-Mierda, me he dormido...lo siento. -se disculpo frotándose los ojos.

-No pasa nada, aun no ha salido el sol, - explico poniéndose de pie -pero no falta mas de media hora para que nos releven.

Daryl comenzó a vestirse cogiendo la ropa que había por el suelo, mientras Mara aun trataba de ubicarse y reaccionar bajo la manta.

-Toma -dijo él tendiéndole su ropa hecha un ovillo.

-Graci...-el se agacho y la beso sujetándola con fuerza por la nuca, sorprendiéndola -..as

-Date prisa -pidió -le toca a Michonne el relevo, y es jodidamente puntual.

Mara obedeció y se vistió rápidamente, sin poder dejar de sentir la mirada de Daryl recorriendo su cuerpo según lo iba tapando con las prendas de ropa. Juntos volvieron a doblar las mantas y el edredón de plumas y a colocarlo en su lugar. Daryl hecho café en la tapa del termo y se la paso a Mara.

-Gracias -dijo aceptando el café – a ver si me despejo, debo de estar horrible.- dijo frotándose los ojos.

-En absoluto -contesto con naturalidad él, como si fuera obvio.

Ella le miro con un mueca de ternura y agradecimiento, quedándose sin palabras.

…...

Cuando despertó en su celda, Mara se sentía embotada y aun cansada, y no tardo en descubrir con horror que ya había pasado hasta la hora de comer. Se vistió deprisa, topándose con Olga al salir.

-Ya has despertado, pensé que estabas enferma.

-¿Por que no me has despertado? -pregunto -Tengo mil cosas que hacer...

-Todo el mundo me dijo que te dejase dormir...

Salió agitadamente de la celda y fue derecha a la cafetería, tenia un agujero en el estomago, tras estar semanas comiendo con normalidad su cuerpo ya no tenia costumbre de pasar hambre como antes. Y se sorprendió con lo que encontró en ella.

-Valla..¿y todo esto? -Dijo al entrar.

-Es nieve -explico Carol que estaba terminado de limpiar acompañada de otras dos mujeres. -Cuando se derrita podemos usar el agua, y no hace falta que vallamos hasta el arrollo.

-Genial. -dijo Mara mirando los barriles llenos de nieve -¿Queda alguna sobra?

-Si, claro.

Mara comió de pie junto a las otras mujeres.

-Pensé que Olga os estaba ayudando en la cocina.

-Viene para ayudar -comento Carol. - pero depende del día.

-Bueno...-Mara miro mas atentamente a Carol -¿te has cortado el pelo?

-Si -dijo tocándose las puntas de su pelo canoso.- Solo un poco, es que ya tengo la costumbre, y me siento mas cómoda.

-Te lo has dejado muy bien, yo soy negada para las cosas de peluquería y eso. No me he tocado el pelo desde hace casi dos años.

-Si quieres yo te lo puedo cortar.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto entusiasmada -Muchas gracias, es que me molesta, nunca he tenido el pelo tan largo. Y ahora en invierno tardo en sacarlo demasiado.

-¿No te va dar pena?- Pregunto una de las mujeres- Tienes un pelo bonito, tan negro y liso.

-Nah...si el pelo fuera importante estaría por dentro. -contesto haciéndolas reír. -Cuando puedas me lo dices y me das un corte.

-De acuerdo -contesto Carol.

-Muchas gracias.

…...

Mara traslado a todos los niños de la galería de juegos a la biblioteca, aprovechando algunas materiales de papelería, platica y manualidades, que Sasha la había traído de la salida donde Karen y Daryl resultaron heridos, quería que los niños hicieran algunos dibujos y decorados para la boda. Beth y Sasha la estuvieron acompañando, Tyrese y Daryl subieron un par de estufas de gas que tenían en la galería de juegos, que en su día trasladaron desde Woodbury.

-Intentad que ni Maggie ni Glenn se pasen por aquí. -Pidió Mara a ambos saliendo con ellos de la biblioteca.

-Tranquila, están con Hershel y Rick planificando convertir el campo en una granja por completo, para cuando llegue la primavera – Explico Tyrese.

-Como si no hubiera trabajo de por sí -se quejo Daryl.

Tyrese se adelanto, dejando a Daryl atrás con Mara.

-Una granja se auto-abastece -dijo ella -¿cuantas latas de comida crees que quedaran para dentro de un par de años?

-Supongo..-dijo tocándose la nariz. -Pero vamos a ser como una señal luminosa.

-Por cierto, ¿te has puesto el refuerzo de ocho? Aun debes llevarlo, anoche no te lo pusiste. -dijo.

-Pues no me dijiste nada...

-Esta en otras cosas -contesto picará.

-Pues por eso no me lo puse. -afirmo él.

-Ya...-dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco -Anda vete, que me distraes.

-¿Así tratas a tus novios? -pregunto él -normal que solo hayas tenido dos...-bromeo.

-Hablo...-contesto ella en el mismo tono.

Daryl miro un segundo en dirección a la biblioteca,

-Ven aquí, coño -Dijo rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo y acercándola rápidamente hacía él. -Que no te he visto en todo el día marmota. -y la dio un largo y profundo beso al que ella correspondió completamente.

-¿Marmota? -dijo ella después de que la besase -No, soy Chip, nada de marmota.

-Esta bien, Chip. -acepto él -Luego te veo.

-Hasta luego...

Regreso con un tonta sonrisa en los labios hasta el interior de la biblioteca y se puso manos a la obra, enseñando a los niños hacer flores con pañuelos de papel junto con Beth.

-Podríamos hacer un ramo ¿no? -Dijo la joven.

-Toda novia necesita un ramo, sino no es una novia de verdad -comento Megan.

-Sería genial que fuera azul, así tendría algo azul -deseo Beth mirando los pañuelos blancos.

Mara no dijo nada pero al terminar de formar una de las rosas de papel cogió un rotulador azul, lo paso por el borde de los pétalos, luego con cuidado mojo solo un segundo la flor en una paleta que tenia un poco de agua. El tinte azul se fue corriendo a medida que el papel absorbía la humedad del agua, dejando la flor con un degradado tono azul muy bonito. Las niñas miraron a Mara como si estuviera haciendo magia, y Beth la sonrió ilusionada.

-Eres un hada -dijo una de las niñas de nombre Vicky.

-¡Es fantástico! -Dijo Beth emocionada.

-Ya tenemos el algo azul...

-Yo le pensaba prestarla esto -indico Beth mostrando su colgante con dos corazones.

-Es perfecto -indico Mara- la hará muchísima ilusión.

-Me hubiera gustado poder traer cosas de nuestra familia...- dijo con pesar.

-Cuando vallan traerán muchas cosas de tu antiguo hogar -comento Mara.

-Si, pero para la boda, a mi me gustaría tener algo de mi madre conmigo ese día...pensé que ella también. -Explico.

-Os tiene a vosotros, y ahora un ramo azul – contesto Mara sonriendo, y logrando que Beth recuperase su sonrisa de nuevo.

Pasaron la tarde con tranquilidad continuando haciendo cosas junto con los niños.

-¿Donde aprendiste tantas cosas de estas? -pregunto Sasha.

-He sido monitora de campamentos desde los 19 años, me servia como experiencia laborar y era muy divertido, -explico Mara -me ha dado muchos recursos para trabajar con niños.

Antes de salir Eddie, uno de los niños, se acerco a Mara y la dio un rosa de papel de color morado.

-¡Que bonita! Gracias -le dijo al aceptarla -es mi color favorito...

Aquel niño tenia una maraña de pelo rizado naranja, y a Mara siempre le había llamado mucho la atención, sin poder evitarlo.

-Si, lo sé. -contesto el niño saliendo detrás de los demás muchachos.

-Qué encanto -dijo Sasha.

…...

A causa del frio y de las contadas estufas, todos solían estar en las mismas estancias de la prisión, o bien la cafetería, o la galería de celdas del Bloque C, pues desde lo ocurrido en el Bloque D la gente intentaba pasar allí el menor tiempo posible.

Mara se acerco hasta Hershel que estaba leyendo en una esquina.

-¿Molesto? -dijo al sentarse a su lado.

-Para nada -contestó bajando el libro y cerrándolo.

-Utopía de Tomas Moro -leyó el titulo -En el fondo lo que describe es un comunismo voluntario e inverosímil.

-No crees que sea posible.

-El comunismo en teoría es posible, en teoría... -dijo ella. -Pero el libro es muy bueno.

-Si, lo es -afirmo él -pero no has venido hasta aquí para contrastar opiniones literarias ¿me equivoco?

-No, -sonrió ella – me han dicho los planes de futuro que tienes pensado para este lugar y no he podido sentir curiosidad.

-Lo sospechaba -dijo él.

Hershel explico como veía el posible transformar aquel campo en algo viable para la supervivencia de todos. Como tenía pensado delimitar los espacios y poder no solo ocuparse de un cultivo sino también de animales de los que poder subsistir, como los hombres habían hecho durante siglos.

-Pero ¿de donde vamos a sacar a los animales? -pregunto ella confusa -no hay muchas ferias de ganado en estos días para poder ir a comprar ejemplares.

-Las zonas agrícolas están repletas de animales que han quedado abandonados, los animales aun mas que los humanos tiene un fuerte instinto de supervivencia.- Explico. -Los caminantes no son realmente una amenaza tan grande para ellos, están acostumbrados a sobrevivir evitando ser comidos por otros, al contrario que nosotros.

-Bueno, no creo que sea tan fácil, pero estoy contigo -le dijo -cuenta conmigo para lo que haga falta.

-Lo tengo en cuenta -afirmo el hombre -Por cierto, ¿has hablado con Rick?

-No, supuse que tu sabrías mas sobre esta idea -contesto -pero supongo...

-No, no me refiero al campo -corrigió él, bajando el tono de voz. -Sobre Carl, Rick y tu habéis hablado de Carl.

-No, ¿por qué? -pregunto confusa.

-No, no por nada, déjalo.

-Esta bien -contesto ella levantándose -te dejo en Utopía de nuevo.

Mara se fue con las niñas sin poder evitar observar a Rick con su hija en brazos y Carl en otro lado de la galería. Paso un rato con ellas asta que vio que Daryl entraba en la galería de regreso de su guardia de tarde, agradeciendo que ella hubiera tomado ese día como descanso.

-¿Daryl es tu novio? -pregunto Shelly tímida.

-¡Shelly! -grito su hermana

-¿Quien te ha dicho eso? -pregunto Mara.

-Mama nos lo ha dicho, y que por eso están tan ocupada, -explico Megan -pero Eddie dice que eso no puede ser.

Fantástico, se dijo, ahora los niños mantenían discusiones sobre su vida privada, y para colmo, Olga azuzaba el tema con sus hijas. Decididamente tenia que decirle algo al respecto.

-A ver...-intento buscar las palabras para explicarse. -Daryl y yo nos llevamos bien, y nos gusta estar juntos.

-Pero él es como un animal, y tu eres como un hada, no hacéis buena pareja -dijo Shelly con rotundidad. -Tu pegas mas con Glenn, aunque sea algo feo y tu guapa, pero el parece un duende. -Mara sonrió ante la sinceridad de la niña, la cual siguió. -Daryl pega con Michonne, porque ella es como una pantera y el como un león.

-Pero Glenn esta con Maggie -dijo Megan.

-Pero es que ellos tampoco pegan...-Se justifico la niña -los adultos no sabéis elegir pareja.

-Si, va ser eso -dijo Mara levantándose.

Mara fue a recoger el alcohol y subió a la celda de Daryl llevando consigo un taburete como la vez anterior. Le encontró tumbado sobre su catre con el brazo tapándose la cara.

-Hola...¿te puedo mirar la lesión?

El se quito el brazo de la cara para mirarla y se incorporó asintiendo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, mientras Mara colocaba el taburete y se sentaba enfrente sobre la cama y preparaba el alcohol. Cuando Daryl se sentó, su espalda estaba completamente descubierta, dejándola ver todas y cada una de sus dolorosas cicatrices.

Aunque ya las había visto antes, verlas de cerca y por completo la afecto. La provocaban dolor solo mirarlas. Daryl intento relajar la espalda y el cuello con movimientos algo nerviosos, Mara sabía que esta situación era peor para él que para ella, he intento actuar como él esperaba, fuera cual fuera esa manera.

-Primero te voy a mirar la clavícula -dijo comprobando la lesión – va muy bien -afirmo -con el frio tal vez te moleste, pero es normal. Y te voy a dar un masaje, porque tienes casi todos los músculos agarrotados, ¿vale? -antes de darle tiempo a asentir comenzó a masajearle la espalda, comenzando por el cuello.

Daryl comprobó como no había nada erótico ni con segundas lecturas en sus movimientos, deslizaba los dedos presionando con seguridad, causándole alivio y dolor donde parecía necesitarlo. Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente hasta llegar a la zona lumbar.

-Ayer no las viste ¿no? -pregunto él.

-No, no como ahora al menos. -contesto ella.

Mara termino de Daryl masaje en silencio, se había prometido que no le preguntaría nada, y ahora mas que nunca entendía que no debía hacerlo. No quería que él la preguntase tampoco sobre Bastian. Quería encontrar el momento para contárselo, y también quería que el decidiera cuando debía contárselo a ella. Daryl se vistió justo cuando romanzaron a decir que fueran a cenar. Mara iba a salir por la puerta cuando Daryl la freno.

-No, espera -dijo cogiéndola de la muñeca.

Mara le obedeció y se apoyo contra la pared de su celda, a esperar que terminase de vestirse. Estaba poniéndose la camisa cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Fue mi padre...-Comenzó – solía pagar sus borracheras y sus resacas con Merle, decia que era un mal hijo, que le traía problemas o que hacía ruido, dependía del día. Pero no conmigo, yo era el hijo bueno, simplemente porque intentaba pasar desapercibido, no contestarle o encararle como hacía Merle, por lo que no venia a por mi. -Mara le miraba como seguía vistiéndose de espaldas a ella, como si no quisiera mirarla o, que le viese mientras contaba aquello. -Pero Merle se fue, nos mando a la mierda en cuanto pudo, y cuando me quede solo dejo de importar lo callado que estuviera, aunque seguía sin encararle o hacerle frente, solo me cubría la cabeza y dejaba que me golpease con el cinturón hasta que se cansaba...-Mara tuvo que cerrar los ojos al escucharle decir aquello. -Así que acaba arrepentido jurando que la culpa era de Merle por irse, que todo era culpa de Merle y que yo era bueno por quedarme con él. -Según hablaba el rencor teñía cada palabra mas y mas. -El cabrón siempre decía que yo era un buen hijo -hizo una pausa soltando aire. -Cuando nos nos topamos con un grupo de caminantes yendo de caza, me pidió ayuda, pero cuando llegue estaba en el suelo mordido y agonizando. Le mire y le apunte, pero baje el arma sin disparar. El buen hijo...

Cuando la celda se quedo en silencio Mara abrió lo ojos, emocionada y compungida, sintiendo una mezcla de dolor y frustración en el centro de su pecho, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por que Daryl no hubiera tenido que pasar por aquello, daría cualquier cosa para poder curar sus heridas ahora. Pero no podía, nadie podía borrar el pasado, ella lo sabía bien. Por fin Daryl se giro y la miro con la cabeza baja y esa mirada a la espera.

Mara se acerco a él y sin decir nada le abrazó rodeando su cuello poniéndose de puntilla para intentar hacerse mas grande y poder cobijarlo, por lo menos durante unos momentos. Aunque él acepto su abrazo la sujeto por las caderas sin abrazarla, pero a ella no le importo.

**Aclaraciones: **

_La información sobre el padre de Daryl esta basada en el vídeo juego de **Survival Instinct**, y en la información que se da en el capitulo **3x10 Home** sobre los hermanos Dixon. Así también con fragmentos de entrevistas a **Norman Reedus, Michael Rooker y Rober Kirkman** entre otros, sobre ese mismo capitulo y la relación y pasado de los Dixon. Es decir que esa parte **no me pertenece**, pues he preferido inventar lo menos posible sobre los personajes y basarme en lo que se ofrece de ellos, para hacerlos lo mas verosímiles y parecidos a los Originales de AMC_

_Si queréis aportarme información o comprobáis que algún dato esta mal o erróneo, agradecería que me la aportarais. Muchas gracias!_


	27. Boda

_Estoy en un torbellino de sensaciones tras la cómic Con y presentación del nuevo trailer, emocionada, nerviosa, excitada, un tanto asustada, pero sobre todo impaciente. Por suerte gracias a este evento la información sobre la cuarta temporada ha aumentado un 500%, y la voy a usar en beneficio de la historia. Algunas cosas las tendré que corregir, otras por suerte no. Menos mal!_

_Antes de continuar escribiendo, les quiero pedir que me digan todo aquello que consideren que debo hacer, cambiar o modificar e incluir en mi historia para unirla con la 4ª tem. _

_Y como siempre gracias, gracias a todos los que leéis a los seguir la historia, y a mis musas que comentan. No suelo publicar los nombres pues sé que no todo el mundo puede comentar. Pero creo que ellas se lo merecen en especial. **AryValentine** por estas siempre siempre siempre hay, desde el primer día, darme su apoyo en cada uno de los capítulos antes o después, muchísimas gracias, Saber que cuento contigo es algo que me motiva muchísimo. __** Acuinipuini** y esos comentarios que amo, realmente amo con toda mi alma y que me llenan de felicidad cuando los recibos, gracias por ellos, por nuestras charlas y debates sobre la personalidad de Daryl, si esta historia tiene coherencia es en parte gracias a ti. __**RoseMarianela** que hace todo cuanto puede para dejarme constancia que leyó el capitulo y la gusto, te adoro y me encanta conocer tu opinión de cualquiera de las maneras.** Sharpey-00 **por el apoyo y los consejos, su compañerismo y la motivación que me ofrece, Gracias! y esa mención y dedicatoria en tu Fic me emociono, eres maravillosa!** ChelseadelRey** aunque comentes desde hace poco, gracias por hacerlo, me alegra mucho que nuevos lectores también quieren dejarme una parte de ellos, y darme su opinión ** Gracias a todas!**  
_

**Boda**

La luz del atardecer se colaba dorada y cálida por los ventanales de la cafetería mientras Hershel hablaba. Maggie estaba radiante a ojos de cualquiera, pero para Glenn sin duda era el ser mas hermoso del universo en esos momentos, y su mirada emocionada no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Muchos fueron los que se emocionaron mas o menos durante la ceremonia, Carol, Mara, evidentemente Beth, y hasta a Rick se le podía ver un cierto brillo en los ojos.

Ese atardecer, la muerte, el sufrimiento, el dolor y la pena debían ser postergados, relegados a un segundo plano, porque esta tarde el amor había triunfado y se había adueñado del espíritu de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de aquella prisión de Georgia. Era cierto que estaban en lo que había sido una prisión, pero a esas alturas era su refugio, su lugar seguro, su hogar.

La novia vestía un jersey blanco, que habían guardado desde una de las salidas, para que lo estrenara ese día, y por lo tanto era su "algo nuevo", sus viejos pantalones, un ramo de flores de papel azul y el colgante que su hermana le había prestado. Por lo que había conseguido realizar las tradiciones formales, y todos en mayor o menos medida habían intentado estar mas arreglados para aquella ocasión.

Cuando Hershel termino de pronunciar el juramento del matrimonio, y los novios dijeron "Si quiero", mas de una lagrima se derramo tímida entre los presente, pero todos sonrieron cuando la pareja se beso.

Se reservo comida y bebida para la ocasión. Hasta se puso un viejo equipo de música a pilas, con viejos CD´s de música que se habían recolectado de autos abandonados, y en la cafetería todo el mundo estaba feliz y jovial mientras caía la noche.

-Iré a llevar algo de comida a John. -anunció Carol -aunque no haya querido estar presente, también debe disfrutar. -Dijo mientras cogía un plato con comida variada.

John, uno de los habitantes se había ofrecido ha hacer la guardia, pues su hija se hubiera casado días antes de desatarse el caos, y la vivencia de la boda le resultaba especialmente dolorosa. Por ello había decidió hacer la guardia y permitir que el resto disfrutara de la celebración.

Beth estaba emocionada sin poder contenerse al lado de Mara, cuando la pareja se acerco. Aunque Mara era la ultima en llegar a la prisión, su trato con los Greene había sido muy cercano, pues pasaba mucho tiempo con Hershel, enseñaba a tratarle a la mayor de sus hijas, y la pequeña también la acompañaba con sus trabajos con los niños. Por lo que se sentía parte de ese grupo.

-Todo ha sido precioso -dijo Mara. -Estoy muy feliz por vosotros.

-¿Debería tirar el ramo? -Pregunto divertida Maggie -también es una tradición.

Los ojos se dirigieron a Mara la cual se quedo helada, no sabía que debía decir. Ella era la única que tenia pareja, pero nunca había querido casarse, pero si decía que no, tal vez diera una imagen equivocada. Maggie vio su cara, y se apiadó.

-Pero pensándolo mejor, es un regalo de todos los niños y no quiero que se estropee.

-Si, es lo mejor -se apresuró a decir Mara. -Guárdalo bien.

Para cuando Carol regresaba de la torre de vigilancia, la pareja de recién casados se estaba despidiendo del resto. Les aguardaba su nuevo dormitorio, expresamente realizado para su noche de bodas.

Daryl le dio unos golpes en el hombro a Glenn con una media sonrisa.

-No digas nada... -le pidió este algo avergonzado, Daryl asintió y se dirigió de nuevo junto a Rick.

La pareja desapareció por la puerta de la cafetería dejando al resto con la celebración.

-Ha sido una buena celebración -aseguró Rick.

-Hemos hecho todo lo posible -Dijo Carol. -No ha habido nadie que no se esforzase en poner su granito de arena.

-Nos ha venido bien -dijo Daryl -un día como este.

-Pero no hay que engañarse...-termino diciendo Rick antes de alejarse y recoger a su hija de brazos de Carl.

-Una boda, ¿quien lo iba a decir? -dijo Carol a Daryl.

Este asintió bebiendo de su cerveza, sin apartar los ojos de Mara. Habían estado distanciados durante la celebración. Mara estaba con las niñas, y junto a ella siempre se encontraba Olga, Daryl prefería estar lejos de ella, y no estropear el día a Glenn y Maggie. Así que se conformaba con mirarla desde la distancia.

-¿Te gusta su nuevo pelo? -Pregunto Carol, siguiendo la mirada de Daryl.

-No es tanto cambio, -contestó quitando importancia -si ella esta cómoda.

Carol le había cortado el pelo como prometió, dejado su cabello por encima de los hombros, para que así se lo pudiera recoger. En esos momentos la joven bailaba con Shelly en los brazos moviendo la cabeza y alborotando su pelo de forma alocada.

Según pasaba el tiempo la gente se iba retirando a a descansar, pero los niños como suele ocurrir intentaban alargar la fiesta lo mas posible. Pero al final por orden de Carol acabaron yendo también a dormir, y con ellos Olga, que no podía encontrar una escusa para mandar a sus hijas a dormir y permanecer ella en la cafetería, y por lo tanto ejercer de lapa con Mara. Pero para consternación de Daryl Mara también se marchaba con ellas, se aproximo hasta ella intentando ignorar a Olga.

-¿Vas a volver? -pregunto serió.

-¿eh...? Seguir vosotras, ahora os alcanzo -les dijo a las niñas -Si, si que vengo luego, pero si yo no voy ellas tampoco.

-Vale -comento asintiendo -pues te espero aquí -dijo como si fuera un promesa.

-De acuerdo...- le contesto con cierta ternura.

Mara alcanzó a las niñas y las acompaño a la celda, ayudándolas a cambiarse y acostarse. Cuando se disponía a salir Olga la siguió a la galería.

-¿Vas a volver? -Pregunto un tanto molesta.

-Si, claro -contesto con naturalidad -pero...-se dio la vuelta acercándose a la mujer -Te quería decir antes una cosa, solo es una cosa, y solo te la diré una vez. -Dijo seria y en voz baja -Jamás vuelvas ha hablarle de mi vida privada o de Daryl a las niñas, jamás.

-Perdona, pero..-comenzó a decir Olga.

-No, no te lo voy a volver a repetir. Jamás, punto. - Sentencio y dándose la vuelta salio de la galería.

Se sentía un tanto nerviosa, nunca le habían gustado los enfrentamientos, ni las discusiones, pero había estado dos días mordiéndose la lengua, y ya no podía mas. Había soportado la presencia de Olga a menos de un metro de ella durante toda la celebración, teniendo la certeza que tan solo lo hacía para incomodar a Daryl y alejarlo de ella, y por respeto a los novios no la había dicho nada. Respiró hondo intentando calmarse, había conseguido trasmitir su mensaje claro y conciso a Olga sin provocar una discusión, y había aguantado toda la rabia que sentía. Ya había estado alejada de Daryl demasiados días por el carácter e inseguridades de él, y por suerte lo habían podido solucionar. No quería que nada ni nadie pusiera mas trabas.

Cuando llego a la Cafetería de nuevo muchos se habían ido. Quedando solo Tyrese y su hermana, Carol, Rick y Daryl.

-Pensé que los niños habrían podido contigo. -Insinuó Sasha al verla.

-Estoy agotada -aseguro Mara. -Pero necesita la compañía de adultos, o acabaré queriendo caramelos para cenar.

Mara se acerco hasta la barra y se sirvió una copa de vino rosado y se sentó en la mesa con ellos, en el hueco que dejo Carol entre ella y Daryl.

-Gracias -dijo Mara al sentarse.

-Creo que podemos darnos por satisfechos -Dijo Tyrese -todo ha salido bien.

-Si, tengo que reconocer que he estado todo el rato alerta -se sinceró Rick -esperando que algo sucediera.

-Yo también -comento Carol. -Casi temía sentirme feliz para no tentar a la suerte.

-Lo estamos consiguiendo -dijo Tyrese -estamos creando un lugar donde poder intentar ser felices y estar tranquilos.

-Si, deberíamos quedarnos con esta sensación, -secundó Mara -todo el tiempo que se nos permita y no ahogarla con miedos.

-¿Cuando vamos a volver a salir? -pregunto Daryl, cambiando de tema.

-Lo hablaremos mañana -contesto Rick -esta noche quedemos con esta sensación -repitió mirando a Mara, la cual le sonrió complacida ante el comentario.

Daryl les miro de reojo a ambos, fijándose en la sonrisa de ella, y le dio un trago a su botella de cerveza complacido, esa no era su sonrisa. Gracias a Olga y verse relegado a tener que observa a Mara en la distancia, había podido comprobar que sonreía de forma diferentes a los niños y a los adultos, pero tenía una tercera sonrisa algo vergonzosa, pero con un brillo mayor en la mirada y solo la sacaba cuando le mira a él. Aquello le inquietaba, pero de una forma agradable.

-Pues vallamos a descansar, -propuso Daryl -y no alarguemos mas el día tentando a la suerte.

Todos asintieron.

-Habrá que recoger todo esto ¿no? -Dijo Sasha.

-Guardemos las sobras, u recojamos los platos -dijo Carol -Mañana nos ocuparemos del resto.

Tardaron un par de minutos en terminar de hacer aquello entre todos. Y se marcharon de la Cafetería.

-Karen y Mich están con la guardia ¿no? -pregunto Mara, por simple curiosidad.

Daryl asintió, ambos iban los últimos del grupo, siguiendo al resto sin linternas propias, en la oscuridad Daryl se le acerco y la rodeo por los hombros con el brazo. Algo e decía que de haber habido luz no lo hubiera hecho, pero tampoco la importaba. Poco a poco Daryl fue ralentizando el paso y separándose del resto. Al estar con él Mara no se puso nerviosa, pero sabía que de haberse tratado de otro sus nervios al encontrarse entre _Las tumbas*_ a oscuras la hubieran sobrepasado. Sobretodo tras el ataque que sufrió el ultimo día de los trabajos en el arrollo. Cuando salieron de los pasillos el resto había entrado a la galería y Daryl cogió una de las lamparas.

-¿Subimos? -dijo señalando el puesto de vigilancia, Mara asintió siguiéndole por las escaleras.

Al entrar Daryl dejo la lampara y se sentó en la única silla que había, atrajo a Mara hasta él y la sentó de lado encima de él.

-Me hubiera gustado estar mas contigo... -declaró Mara un poco triste. -Pero ya he hablado con Olga. -Daryl asintió acariciando su cintura y caderas.

-No la des mayor importancia -aconsejo él. -Solo es un jodido dolor de trasero, pero nada más.

-Gracias, -susurro rozando con la nariz su mejilla suavemente -por ser como eres.

Daryl gruño y la atrajo aun más hasta él, y la miro a los ojos antes de besadla. Disfrutaron de aquella soledad y tranquilidad de la madrugada. Se besaron y acariciaron con anhelo, pero antes de ir a mas Daryl prefirió parar, separándose de ella, y la miro a los ojos con intensidad. Mara le devolvió la mirada, y luego se recostó en su hombro, estaba cansada pero no quería separarse de él. Inconscientemente Daryl apoyo su mano sobre el costado de Mara acariciadora con el pulgar, ella sentía sus tacto sobre el tatuaje, y se sintió inquieta, aun no le había dicho nada al respecto.

-¿Aun quieres saber sobre Bastian? -pregunto sin levantar la cabeza.

-Si me lo quieres contar...-contesto él.

-Nunca he hablado de él, -aseguró ella -no sé por donde empezar...

Daryl se quedo pensando un rato, a la esperó, pero Mara permaneció callada.

-¿Por que te tatuaste? -preguntó finalmente para ayudarla a comenzar la historia.

-Para no olvidarle, -confesó -a veces pensaba que no era real, que nada había pasado.

Mara intentaba buscar las palabras, y la forma de contar aquello, pero no las encontraba, así que suspiro.

-Sigue preguntando...-pidió.

-Un ángel...¿Por qué? -la obedeció.

-Me lo recordaba, no es que sea religiosa, pero al ver aquel dibujo no pude evitar que él hubiera sido así. -explico tranquilamente.

Daryl intento cuadrar aquellos retazos de información en su cabeza antes de seguir preguntando.

-¿Él..?

-Era mi bebé...-dijo al fin Mara emocionándose -pero no le conocí.

Daryl la abrazó con fuerza en silencio y ella le correspondió. No siguió preguntando, no lo necesitaba. Mara también tenía heridas en su pasado, pero a diferencia de él las suyas no habían dejado una cicatriz física, sin embargo ella no había querido olvidadlo, había querido dejar una marca visible, que la recordase lo que había sucedido, y que también formaba parte de quien era. Mara le había demostrado una y otra vez que poseía una gran entereza, al cargar con su grupo, al enfrentarse al viaje de su hermano, al acabar con él sin titubear. También con su comportamiento en la prisión, siempre intentando mejorar aquello, trabajando por conseguir tener un lugar donde vivir. Había creído que se había adaptado a las circunstancias, que el fin del mundo había sacado una fuerza oculta en ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez siempre había sido así.

Cuando se separaron al pie de las escaleras de la galería él la rodeo con sus brazos, siendo cociente de toda la fuerza que aquel liviano cuerpo contenía realmente.

-Descansa -la dijo antes de besadla en la frente, mirando aquellos enorme ojos.

-Tu también -contesto dedicándole la ultima sonrisa del día.

La joven se dirigió a su celda, sintiéndose ligera, al haber hablado por primera vez de Bastian con alguien. Sabía que apenas había contado nada, pero el hecho de que Daryl conociera una parte de ella, que nadie mas sabía ya en el mundo, la hacía sentirse mas unida a él, y también mas ella misma.

Cuando Daryl se tumbo en la cama no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Mara le había confesado. Y de manera natural comenzó a sentir cierta rabia y rencor, hacía ese novio suyo, el tal Connor. Le daban ganas de golpearle solo de pensar que la había dejado embarazada, y luego se había ido a otro país a seguir estudiando dejándola sola.

…...

Los días se sucedieron tranquilos tras la boda, sin incidentes ni problemas. Olga y Mara intercambiaban las menos palabras posibles y siempre con cierta frialdad. Las niñas evidentemente notaban lo que pasaba pero ninguna se atrevió a preguntar, por lo menos a Mara.

-¿Cuando se va a ir a la granja? -Pregunto Mara a Glenn y Maggie.

-Pronto, -aseguro el chico -pero abra que esperar que la nieve se derrita un poco antes de intentar alejarse mucho por las carreteras.

-Entiendo...

-De todas maneras mi padre quiere que comencemos a comprobar las granjas cercanas y nos hagamos con materiales que nos sean de utilidad -Dijo Maggie -No quiere seguir retrasando los trabajos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, cada vez debemos alejarnos mas para encontrar víveres. -Aseguro Mara que había salido ya un par de veces – Aunque no tengo yo claro que encontremos mucho...

Michonne se a cerco hasta ello con paso tranquilo y se puso frente a Mara.

-¿Hace cuanto que no entrenas? -pregunto directamente.

-Demasiado diría yo...-confesó la joven.

-Necesito alguien que me ayude a no perder habilidad estando aquí dentro. -confesó la mujer -Tyrese lo hace con miedo y Daryl como un pandillero, el resto... -miró hacia los lados -No tiene mucha idea ¿Te apetece?

-¡Claro! -Contesto Mara poniéndose de pie. -Si esperas a que me quite estos pantalones y me ponga algo más elástico, voy ahora al gimnasio.

Mara se cambio y se marcho al gimnasio donde la esperaba Michonne, también se encontraba Tyrese.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? -pregunto Mara estirando los brazos y las piernas.

-Pelear -dijo simplemente.

-Pero no sabes Karate -aseguro

-Bueno...no quiero competir por una medalla.

Sin darla tiempo ha nada Michonne se lanzó hacía Mara con el puño por delante. Pero la joven reacciono lo bastante rápido para desviar el puño con su antebrazo y esquiva a la mujer, girándose y empujándola hacía el suelo. Michonne no calló y consiguió mantener el equilibrio, lanzando una patada de espaldas, pero que no rozó a Mara por estar demasiado lejos, aun así esta cogió la pierna de su contrincante y la giro, volteando a la mujer y haciendo que esta vez si cayera de espaldas al suelo.

-Buenos reflejos -aseguro desde el suelo.

-Igualmente -contesto -Uff...no sabía lo mucho que necesitaba esto.

-Sigamos entonces. -Anuncio poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Tyrese miraba a ambas sin pestañear dirigir y esquivar golpe tras golpe, cuando Rick, Carl y Daryl entraron en el gimnasio, ni siquiera les presto atención sumergido en el enfrentamiento amistoso de las mujeres. Daryl se acerco hasta el hombre, miro el combate y luego a Tyrese.

-¿Te traigo palomitas? -preguntó.

-¿Eh? -le miro confuso -Es que son un espectáculo.

-Ya...-y se cruzo de brazos mirándolas también.

Mara se despisto ante la presencia de Daryl y creyendo que Michonne no atacaría mas, se giro para saludar, recibiendo un patada en el costado que la hizo doblar el cuerpo.

-Ahhg..Dios..-Se quejo doblando las rodilla y echándose las manos al costado.

-Lo siento..-dijo Michonne acercándose a ella.

Daryl se acerco con paso rápido.

-Da igual..da igual...estoy bien -mientras intentaba incorporándose -baje la guardia...fallo mio.

-Eh.. Chip, te ayudo -ofreció Daryl cogiéndola por los brazos.

-No, es serio, estoy bien, -aseguró -solo estábamos entrenando, no ha sido nada. No lo esperaba, solo eso.

-Bien...

Carl se acerco mirándola a ambas, como si quisiera comprobar algo.

-¿Donde aprendiste ha moverte así? -Pregunto Rick a Mara, de la que no había imaginado que supiera defensa personal por su apariencia.

-Me enseño mi padre -contesto acariciándose el costado aun dolorido.

-¿Así que tu padre daba palizas y tu madre masajes? -Preguntó retorico.

-Sí, y se conocieron en el gimnasio donde ambos trabajaban haciendo eso precisamente -contestó la joven cogiendo una botella de agua, y antes de beber concluyo. - Eran un gran equipo...

-¿Me podrías enseñar? -pregunto Carl

Mara miro a Rick antes de contestar, cerrando la botella, cuando este asintió tras reflexionar unos segundos, ella dirigió de nuevo la vista al niño.

-Eso esta hecho -aseguró. -Pero seguiré el método de mi padre, y no va a ser tan divertido como supones. -Amenazo divertida. -Lo primero vete a buscar unos pantalones de deporte, no vas a entrenar con esa ropa. Ve ahora -le insto.

El chico obedeció y ella se acerco a Rick.

-¿Estas seguro? -Pregunto Mara -Carl pasará menos tiempo con los demás chavales, yo solo puedo hacer esto por las mañanas.

-Si, si estará bien -aseguró Rick -creo que le ayudará a no centrarse solo en las armas como defensa.

-Vale entonces. -concluyo la joven de regreso junto a Michonne.

Daryl le cerro el paso.

-Me has sorprendido – la dijo con ironía -No creí que fueras tan dura, Chip.

-¿Quieres probar? -Pregunto siguiéndole el juego. Él abrió los brazos de par en par dando a entender que estaba dispuesto. -Entonces porte en guardia cazador.

Se coloco frente a él y se puso en guardia cambiando su expresión a una mas serie y desafiante, Daryl hizo lo mismo, pero ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando vio su postura.

-¿Qué coño te pasa? -pregunto un poco molesto.

-Mich tenia razón...-siguió riendo y mirando a su compañera de rastas -pareces un pandillero.

-¿Huh? Venga...vete a la mierda -dijo él relajando los brazos.

Mara se acerco hacia el intentando mantenerse seria.

-No, venga no te encabrones -le pidió -Pero tienes que bajar los brazos.

-Dejarme...yo se como pelear -aseguró -vuelve a tu sitio.

-Vale, vale.

Mara volvió a su su posición e intento mantener la seriedad, se movió por la colchoneta, antes de atacar, sabía que Daryl no la atacaría a ella, y amenazó dos veces con lo puños hasta que este se confió y empezó a presionarla, cuando le tenia donde quería hizo un amago de patada a la altura de la cabeza, pero rápidamente la desvió hacia el costado, que Daryl por su postura tenia desprotegido y le dio.

-Serás...hija...-dijo mientras de doblaba con las manos en el estomago.

-Te dije que esa guardia era alta...te lo dije.

**Notas: **

_Sé que en el Estado de Georgia no nieva, al menos con intensidad, pero Kirkman describe en el cómic grandes nevadas, y yo me ciño a su universo mas que a la realidad, por que los muertos no andan realmente, así que..._

_*Las tumbas: Son los pasillos que comunicaban los bloques de celdas, donde muerden a Hershel y Muere T-Dog. El grupo de Rick denomino a estos lugares. (3X8 Made to Suffer)_


	28. Encontrémonos

_Tras otro fin de semana con jaleo traigo un nuevo capitulo, y tras este comenzaré a llevar la historia hasta el principio de la 4ª tem, con la información de que dispongo. Poca..la verdad pero... intentaré hacer el mejor trabajo posible con ella. _

_Muchas gracias a los seguidores, y a todos los lectores anónimos que os paráis a conocer esta historia. Mil gracias también, como no a mis musas, y especialmente a: _

**Acuinipuini** _que por su maravillosos mensaje, en ese momento lo necesita para desconectar un poco de la realidad de lo que pasaba en mi país te lo agradezco con toda el alma. _

**AryValentine**_ por su fantástico y largo Review, que te aseguro que también leí varias veces porque me hizo extremadamente feliz lo que decías en él y me animo mucho a seguir escribiendo._

**Shanpey-00**_ que no solo me hace feliz con sus comentarios sino también con su fantástica historia, la cual recomiendo, y aprovecho mi espacio para pedirla que actualice pronto, porque tengo muchas ganas de leer, jejeje._

**GabbiVal04 **_que siempre me anima con sus comentarios y me alegra mucho, y sé que me deja uno cuando le es posible._

**NesisRodrigz** _que me ha dejado un fantástico comentario un segundo antes de actualizar, jajaja. Muchas gracias me ha hecho muchísima ilusión. _

_**Muchísimas gracias a todas!** porque esta semana ha sido algo agitada y rara, y sin vosotras no hubiera sacado fuerzas o ganas de crear el capitulo. __  
_

**Encontrémonos**

La expedición de recogida de suministros resultó rápida y sin sobresaltos. Habían conseguido recoger detergentes, lejía, jabón y demás útiles de limpieza e higiene. Era mas fácil salir mas veces, pero a por cosas concretas, que intentar conseguir todo en una misma salida. Y en esta ocasión podían estar satisfechos. Regresaban a la prisión mas relajados, aun así Mara no podía dejar de mirar siempre a los lados del camino desde su asiento de copiloto, al ir Daryl delante en la moto siempre tenia la incertidumbre que algo saliera de entre los árboles y le sorprendiera. Por ello relegaba la conducción de su camioneta a cualquier voluntario. No podía estar en ambas cosas a la vez y lo primero le salía de forma involuntario.

Cuando se aproximaron a la prisión Sasha hizo sonar el claxon una sola y corta vez, para preparar a los vigilantes de abrir la valla y distraer a los caminantes hasta los laterales de la puerta. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mara. Aquel era el momento mas peligroso, por lo menos para Daryl.

Restaban treinta metros a la verja, y los caminantes estaban siendo distraídos por los laterales, aunque no todos. Maggie salio para acabar con un par de ellos, al traspasar las vallas Sasha aminoro, Michonne salto del vehículo para ayudar a deshacerse de los caminantes y cerrar la puerta, dejando que la camioneta siguiera su recorrido hasta el patio.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –pregunto Maggie mientras comenzaban a subir el camino hasta el patio.

-Muy bien –contesto Michonne –tenemos de todo.

-Los movimientos en el campo atraen a mas caminantes…-Dijo Karen –si no hubieras salido de la camioneta alguno hubiera podido entrar.

-Tendremos que pensar en algo que facilite la entrada y salida –apunto Michonne comprobando la hoja de su Katana antes de guardarla.

-E ir matando a los que se acerquen entre una salida y otra como hasta ahora. –dijo Maggie.

Legaron hasta el vehículo que ya estaba siendo descargado, y Maggie se acerco hasta Daryl, tras decirle algo este la siguió hasta el interior del bloque C.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto Tyrese a Karen.

-No que yo sepa, -contestó -ha sido un día tranquilo, por suerte.

Carol se reunió con ellos para ayudarle a meter las cosas en el interior.

-Buenas noticias -la saludo Mara -tenemos el detergente de flor que te gusta. Cogimos todos los que había.

-Me alegro -y echo un vistazo al interior de la Econoline -¿pero cuantos habéis cogido? -pregunto asombrada.

-Todos, te lo he dicho -repitió la joven. -Es que he oído que van a dejar de fabricarlos...-susurro como si fuera un secreto, lo cual saco una risa a la mujer.

…...

Tras escuchar a Hershel, Rick miro a Daryl el cual negó levemente con la cabeza sin decir nada y Glenn, pero este bajo la vista al suelo.

-No sabemos que nos podemos encontrar allí -Alegó -Puede ser muy peligroso.

-Mas que el encuentro con el gobernador, lo dudo -contestó el granjero -Y accediste a que te acompañar en aquella ocasión. Esta vez se trata de mi hogar. Y muchas de las cosas que necesitamos no las encontrareis sin mi ayuda.

-Podemos buscar en las granjas cercanas como estamos haciendo ahora, -aseguró Daryl -no es necesario que nos desplacemos hasta Mert County, a por unas malditas azadas y aperos de labranza.

-No se trata solo de eso. -dijo molesto Hershel.

-¿Glenn, Maggie, tenéis algo que decir ?-pregunto Rick.

-Mi idea era ir y coger algunas cosas y regresar cuanto antes. -argumento Glenn – Solo recuerdos o alguna cosa útil, no transportar media granja hasta aquí. Así que no sé...aunque tiene sentido ir para recoger todo lo que nos sea necesario.

Maggie miro a su padre y asintió, parecía que entre ellos ya habían tenido algún tipo de charla al respecto y ella apoyaba, aunque de mala gana, la postura de su padre.

-Esta bien -dijo Rick -saldremos mañana, iremos nosotros y Carl -concluyo. -Quiero que nos acompañe.

-¿Estas seguro? -pregunto Hershel

-Si, ya me acompaño a recoger las armas -le contesto -y este es un viaje seguro, al menor problema nos volveremos, no nos podemos arriesgar demasiado.

-De acuerdo -asintió Hershel, aceptando los términos de Rick.

El resto del grupo también asintió, excepto Daryl, al que se le notaba su disconformidad con todo aquel asunto.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? -pregunto a Rick una vez solos.

-No del todo, -contesto con sinceridad -deberíamos haber frenado el asunto cuando lo propuso Glenn, pero la boda nos nublo.

Daryl asintió, recordaba aquella reunión con Carol y Beth, y como el hecho de que fuera una sorpresa para Maggie hizo que no evaluaran con objetividad la situación.

-Pero no nos vamos a arriesgar innecesariamente -dijo Rick de nuevo - ¿Has hablado con Carol?

-No creo que haya cambiado de opinión -contestó Daryl negando -ella no quiere regresar allí. No tiene ningún buen recuerdo de aquel lugar.

-Claro -concluyo Rick.

…...

Al entrar en la celda Daryl tiro contra la pared su poncho maldiciendo, lo cual sobresalto a la joven que estaba tumbada en la litera inferior.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con cabreo.

-Solo te esperaba...-justifico ella. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada -dijo sentándose en el catre, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, junto las piernas de ella, con la vista clava al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? -insistió ella.

Daryl la miró de reojo, luego negó con la cabeza y gruñó levemente, pero al final comenzó ha hablar.

-Ese maldito viaje a Mert County y la jodida granja, es un problema -comenzó a decir. -No se debería ir, no con Hershel al menos.

-¿Hershel?

-Te lo dije, ¿recuerdas? -contestó Daryl -el viejo querría ir, y nadie le quietará esa idea.

-Pero es muy peligrosos, Daryl debes convencerlos de ello.

-No, esta decidido -contestó con rotundidad. -Carl también vendrá, Rick quiere tenerle cerca.

Mara no podía evitar sentirse disgustada, opinaba igual que Daryl respecto a la granja e incluir a Hershel en la expedición. Se sentó junto a Daryl y le cogió de la mano.

-Dime que tendrás cuidado -le pidió. -Sé que cuidaras de ellos, pero mira por ti también. -Daryl asintió antes de ponerse en pie -No, dímelo -insistió ella poniéndose también en pie. -Me quedaré un poco mas tranquila.

-Tendré cuidado... -dijo cogiéndola por las muñecas.

Mara se libero de su agarre y le abrazó, era la primera vez que Daryl se iba a ir fuera de la prisión sin ella desde que volvían a estar juntos, habían ido a por suministros en un par de ocasiones y el hecho de saber que estaban juntos la tranquilizada. Y aquella salida de Daryl cuanto menos la inquietaba. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, las cosas eran así, Daryl era así y no podía cambiar ninguna de las dos cosas. Pero tampoco podía acallar la angustia que aquello la generaba.

-Encontrémonos esta noche -la susurro al oído abrazándola, Mara asintió levantando la cabeza y mirándole. -¿Tienes las llaves del otro pabellón?

-Aja...-dijo con una sonrisa picara, pero con un halo de preocupación que la empañaba.

-No te preocupes, -la intento tranquilizar -esta acordado que al menor problema regresaremos.

-Ya..pero...¿y si el problema que encontréis no es menor?

-Eso puede pasar siempre...

-Por eso salimos los que contamos con dos piernas -afirmó. -Tienes que reconocerme que el grupo para la granja no es el mas fiable. Y si fuera...

-No -la corto Daryl. -Tu no vas a venir.

-No estaba pensando en mi, -le contestó con burla -intentaba hacer al grupo mas fuerte...pensaba en Michonne.

Daryl pensó un rato en la propuesta de Mara, evaluando las posibilidades, no había ningún motivo para no incluir a nadie mas, aunque no hubiera estado en la granja con anterioridad, y de incluir a mas miembros en el viaje, seria adecuado que estos añadieran valor al grupo.

-No es que no confié en ti -explico ella ante el silencio de Daryl, acariciándole la mejilla. -Confió en ti más que en nada, pero con Mich...

-Ya... yo también quiero algunas garantías en ese maldito viaje, tendría que hablarle a Rick antes -dijo Daryl -y ella tendría que querer venir.

…...

De camino al Bloque C de regreso de su guardia Mara vio un luz parpadear cerca del otro pabellón, y supuso que se trata de Daryl, que la esperaba en el Bloque A. Aceleró el paso para encontrarse con él.

-Hace un frío de mil demonios, joder -dijo al tenerla a su altura.

-Ven – dijo cogiéndole del poncho y besándolo - ¿Sabes? Tienes suerte de que siempre lleve las llaves conmigo.

-¿Y las vas a usar o nos quedamos aquí toda la noche?

-Cuando te pones romántico haces que me timbren las piernas...- bromeo ella abriendo la puerta.

Pasaron al interior del pabellón, Daryl encendió la lampara que traía, que había dejado apagada para no llamar la atención en el exterior, y se dirigió a la galería de celdas que usaban cono zona infantil.

-Ahí juegan los niños -dijo Mara un tanto escandalizada.

-Hay celdas cerradas – apunto Daryl -es ésto o la enfermería -la dio a elegir.

Mara acabo asintiendo, abriendo la galería y pasando al interior. Hacía bastante frío al estar las estufas apagadas desde hacia horas, pero Daryl encendió una y la acerco hasta la celda que Mara abrió, que no tenia litera, pues la habían sacado fuera para usarla con los niños, pero si tenía en el suelo un par de colchones.

-Aquí estaremos bien -Dijo ella dejando la lampara en el suelo.

Daryl paso al interior dejando una manta que había traído sobre los colchones, y se quito el poncho dejándolo en el lavabo de la celda, viendo que ella también se quitaba la cazadora y hacia lo mismo.

-Dentro de poco hará mas calor -dijo él mirándola, y ella asintió en silencio y se le acerco. -¿Sabes que no solo se trata de ésto? -preguntó cogiéndola por la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos, pero ella pareció confundida. -No solo es echar un polvo de vez en cuando. -Explicó ante su duda. -¿Lo sabes?

-Si, lo sé -dijo ella sonriendo. -No te preocupes, lo de antes era solo una broma. Te aseguro que para mi, de una manera sutil, eres romántico...Muy sutil, -corrigió riendo -pero me gustas así, con poncho y todo. Te lo dije hace tiempo ¿recuerdas? -El asintió recordando aquella conversación en la celda de reposo, cuando ella estaba recuperándose tras su viaje. -Solo necesito que me jures que esto no es una despedida.

-No, no lo es. -contesto él acariciándola la mejilla con el pulgar y luego la beso.

Ella correspondió a sus besos, mientras intentaba deshacerse de su cazadora y el resto de la ropa. La temperatura de la celda fue aumentando, a la par que la cantidad de ropa que acaba en el suelo de la celda. Daryl se recostó sobre los colchones y Mara se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, haciendo que él ahogara un juramento por la sensación que le producía sentirla aun sin haber entrado en ella. La contemplo durante unos instantes acariciando su cuerpo con ambas manos, recreándose en cada curva y centímetro se su piel. Gracias a la luz de la lampara que había dejado encendida podía verla mejor que la primera vez, y disfrutar aun mas con aquella imagen. Conscientemente intento ignorar el tatuaje, no quería recordarla algo como aquello en esos momentos, igual que él sabía que ella ignoraba las lineas de sus cicatrices cuando acariciaba su espalda, otras mujeres las habían seguido con los dedos trazando las lineas, provocando en el una sensación bastante desagradable, pero ella no, ella intentaba ignorarlas haciendo que el también llegase ha hacerlo en algunos momentos.

Mara comenzó a moverse entre sus manos, aunque le encantase poder mirarla, no era lo único que pretendía hacer. Daryl se incorporo rodeándola el cuerpo con ambos brazos y la beso casi con violencia por el cuello, los hombros hasta bajas hasta su pecho. Mara elevo el cuerpo enredando su manos entre los mechones castaños de Daryl, solo concentrándose en sentir su aliento y el contacto de sus labios. Cuando bajo el cuerpo, de manera involuntaria Daryl entro en ella, como si su cuerpos se hubieran acoplado instintivamente. Mara curvo la espalda hacia atrás por la inesperada sensación y apretó contra su pecho a Daryl el cual bramo un juramente clavando los dedos en la espalda de ella.

Tras los primeros segundos de placentera sorpresa Daryl recuperó un ápice de conciencia y sin darla tiempo a reaccionar rodeo la cintura de Mara con uno solo brazo y apoyándose sobre el otro se giró, poniéndola a ella de espaldas sobre el colchón.

-¡Me cago en la puta! -dijo separándose un poco de ella -el jodido condón...

-Daryl... -susurró Mara intentando inútilmente que no se alejase.

-Solo un segundo Chip -se disculpó. Buscando con premura el sobrecito en sus pantalones, colocó el látex lo mas rápido que pudo. -Ya ésta -dijo colocándose entre las piernas de ella apoyando los codos a cada lado de su cabeza y besándola con intensidad volvió a entrar en ella.

-Me encanta esa sensación -admitió ella entre gemidos.

-Y a mi – asintió él con media sonrisa.

Daryl se giro un poco hacia en interior del colchón, lo cual aprovecho Mara para volver a colocarse encima con agilidad, y volver a la postura inicial, y tomando el control de los movimientos, Daryl permaneció tumbado dejando que ella le acariciara el pecho.

-Da..Daryl -gimió .

Él se incorporo, la abrazo y la beso por el cuello y la oreja, sintiendo como una corriente de energía pasaba de un cuerpo a otro, podía notar, casi palpar la deferencia que existía al hacerlo con ella, sus besos, sus caricias, el roce de su cuerpo, no trasmitía solo deseo. Había algo diferentes, un anhelo, algo más profundo, desesperado. Él llego al orgasmo antes que ella en esta ocasión, pero intento aumentar el ritmo para complacerla de la mima forma. Cuando las oleadas de placer terminaron de recorrer el cuerpo de Mara se recostó sobre él, pudiendo escuchar el agitado latido de su corazón.

-¿Tienes frió? -pregunto él al cabo de un rato, la manta cubría el colchón no a ellos.

-No, estoy bien -mintió Mara para alargar ese momento. -¿Ira Mich con vosotros? -preguntó para poder disfrutar de estar así más tiempo.

-Solo hable con Rick, le pareció buena idea -contestó -Tenía pensado que fuera Carol, y como ella no quiere...

-No sabía lo de Carol -comentó Mara.

-La tumba de Sophia esta allí...-dijo sorprendiendo a la joven con esa información.

-¿Y no quiere ir? -preguntó confundida.

-Para ella no era su hija, la niña murió en el bosque, allí ya no era ella.-Explicó Daryl intentando dar sentido al pensamiento de Carol.

Mara se quedo un rato pensando, intentando procesar la información y asimilando el pensamiento de Carol, si ella no veía a los caminantes como las personas que fueron antes, podía llegar a entender su reticencias y malestar cuando Mara decidió ir en busca de Roland, sobretodo llevándose a Daryl con ella. Y entendió que ella no quisiera volver a un lugar para recordar tan solo en lo que su hija se había convertido, era preferible recordarla cuando era ella.

-Tu la buscaste todo el tiempo ¿no?

-Si -dijo haciendo una pausa -la buscamos durante días...pero fue inútil.

-No, seguro que no lo fue, -aseguró Mara -nada de lo que haces lo es.

Volvieron a quedarse callados durante un rato.

-No te duermas, tenemos que volver -apunto el cazador.

-Solo un poco más...abrázame solo un rato más -pidió.

-...toda la noche... -Susurro para sí mismo, pero Mara llegó a oírle y sonrió.


	29. Eje

_Buenas a todas!_

_Como les dije en anteriores capítulos, voy a intentar llevar mi historia hasta la 4ª temporada, y hay muchas, muchísimas cosas nuevas en la 4ª, como saben si vieron el Trailer. Por suerte ya descubrieron la biblioteca y acomodaron a los nuevos habitantes en el Bloque D, como indica el vídeo (tuve suerte con mis suposiciones). Pero hay mas cosas que añadir y cambiar para preparar la prisión hasta octubre. _

_Pueden indicarme cualquier cosa que vean necesario incluir. _

_Este capitulo tiene varias partes, y los tiempos de cada una son diferentes. Tengan presente que la narración del grupo de expedición debe ser rápida, todo trascurre en pocos segundos. Y no digo más...entenderán cunado lo lean._

_Quiero agradecer con total sinceridad el apoyo que me están dando mis maravillosas musas, muchísimas gracias por dedicar su tiempo no solo a leer esta historia que hago con muchísimo cariño, se lo aseguro. Sino también a dejarme un Review con su opinión y sus bellas palabras de animo. Pero también admito criticas para mejorar, siempre se puede mejorar. _

_**Sarpey-00: **Muchísimas gracias por pasarte a comentar, y por pasarme información sobre los personajes para la historia, te lo agradezco mucho mucho. Siempre agradeceré que descubrieras mi historia y poder descubrir la tuya también. _

**Karla T: **_Gracias guapa por pasarte y comentar, aunque sé que ahora tienes mucho lio con la radio y tu propia novela, pero me hace mucha ilusión conocer tu opinión sobre los giros de la historia._

**RoseMarianela: **_Te entendí perfectamente, creo. Y me sentí muy alagada por lo que dijiste. Sabes que me encanta leerte, y también tu fic. Muchas gracias por tu mensajes y opiniones, me alegra muchísimo leerlas._

**Acuinipuini:**_Te debo el nombre de este capitulo, jajaja...ya lo sabes. Me quedé mirando la pantalla pensando un titulo, y de pronto la bombilla se encendió gracias a la inspiración que me transmitiste. Por ser una Musa fantástica Mil gracias! Este capitulo tiene dueña y no soy yo._

**AryValentine: **_Como sé que te pasaras por la historia y que comentaras cada capitulo, porque voy conociendo lo fantástica que eres, te dejo este mensaje dándote las gracias previamente, para que te sorprendas a leerlo. Muchas gracias por tu presencia y opinión en cada capitulo!_

**Eje**

Con las luces del alba entrando por los ventanales de la galería Mara se levanto al escuchar ruidos en otras celdas. Se vistió con tranquilidad procurando no hacer ruido y salió, encontrándose con Hershel y Daryl que estaban en el recibidor preparando las ultimas cosas para salir.

-Buenos días -saludo con voz baja, Daryl la hizo un gesto con la cabeza como saludo.

-Buenos días ¿te despertamos? -pregunto Hershel y Mara negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado frotándose la cara adormilada. -Sé que estas preocupada, pero todo va a ir bien, tenemos experiencia en la carretera.

-Ya lo sé, pero tus circunstancias eran diferentes -dijo Maracon un tono un tanto acusador, pero cordial.

-No les voy a poner en peligro, conozco mis limitaciones -se defendió él granjero.

-Pero estarás en peligro -contesto ella. -Quien mas me preocupa eres tu, -se sinceró notando la mirada de Daryl -no debes exponerte sin estar seguro de poder hacerlo.

Rick acompañado de Michonne entraron desde la galería.

-¿Lo tenemos todo? -Pregunto el oficial mirando a Daryl que asintió echándose al hombro su ballesta – ¿Mara? -dijo extrañado de verla despierna -Nos llevaremos tu camioneta, para poder traer mas cosas.

-Si, si esta bien -contestó poniéndose en pie.

-Vámonos, tenemos que aprovechar las horas de luz, es un largo viaje. -dijo Daryl.

Al salir Mara encontró a Glenn, Maggie y Carol junto a los coches. Cargaron el resto de cosas, que tampoco eran muchas, algunas armas y comida. Y esperaron a que Carl saliera, el cual lo hizo junto con Beth que llevaba a Judith en brazos. Rick tomo a su hija y la acuno, mientras Beth se despedía de su familia junto con Mara, que al finalizar se acerco a Michonne, viendo a Carol con Daryl, se había prometido respetar su espacio, y ademas su compañera de entrenamiento parecía ser la única que no tenía quien se despidiera de ella.

-Gracias por acompañarlos -dijo al estar a su lado.

-Algo me decía que esta idea de incluirme había salido de ti.

-Nadie mas ha recibido tantas palizas tuyas, para saber de lo que eras capaz -bromeo -bueno tal vez Tyr...

-Tal vez...-convino con un tono menos frio que el habitual, las mañanas en el gimnasio habían aumentado la confianza entre ambas chicas. -Estaremos de vuelta antes de caer el sol.

-Cuento con ello -contesto Mara -pero ir con cuidado.

Mara se acerco a Daryl y Carol.

-Tener cuidad -dijo Carol a Daryl.

-Ya te lo he dicho mujer..sabemos cuidarnos -contesto colocando la ballesta en la trasera de la moto -Y Chip, lo mismo te digo a ti – Viendo que la joven se acercaba.

-Os dejo -dijo Carol al ver a Mara a su lado, y la palmeo la espalda con una sonrisa antes de alejarse.

-¿Me vas a decir algo nuevo? -Preguntó el cazador acercándose a ella. Mara negó.-Sube, te bajo hasta la otra puerta para que la cierres -propuso.

Bajaron hasta la valla de entrada y Mara bajo de la moto

-Solo quería darte un abrazo. -dijo tímida, Daryl asintió subido a la moto -Pero no es una despedida. -Aseguró con un susurro.

-No, ya lo sabes -contestó, miro al resto del grupo que un estaban en el patio, no solía mostrarse cariñosos si se sentía observado, y viéndolos distraídos atrajo a Mara por la cintura dejando que ella lo rodeara con lo brazos, apoyando la cabeza durante unos instantes sobre el pecho de ella, antes de volver a mirarla -Tendré cuidado.

-Vale..

-No dejare que Hershel haga ninguna locura, ¿De acuerdo?

-Deja eso a Michonne -aconsejó. -Vigila a Rick allí,- le pidió -te va a necesitar si la granja le trae viejos fantasmas. -Daryl asintió.

Los otros vehículos comenzaron a bajar el camino. Mara dio un rápido beso en lo labios y se alejó para abrir la verja, cogiendo una vara de metal la clavo seguidamente en la cabeza de dos caminantes, atravesándoles el ojo.

-Ten cuidado también, Chip -Dijo poniendo en marcha la moto.

La joven abrió la puerta y se despidió con la mano de los coches según pasaban a su lado, cerrando rápidamente la valla. Tras lo cual regresó al patio. Al reunirse con Beth, que sostenía a Judith, la rodeo con el brazo en un gesto protector. Podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando sabiendo a todo su familia en esos coches.

Carol se las unió de vuelta de haber estado distrayendo a otros caminantes en las vallas, juntas entraron al pabellón. Iba a ser una larga espera para las tres..._*(1)_

…...

Durante la mañana Mara estuvo pendiente de Beth, intentando distraerla. Carol y ella habían hecho un pacto silencioso para mantener ocupada a la joven, y que no se angustiase esperando el regreso de su familia.

-Esta bastante gordita ¿Verdad? -Dijo Mara poniendo al bebe sobre sus rodillas y haciéndola cosquillas en la tripa. -Tienes cosquillotas gorda ¿he?

-Si, esta creciendo muy bien -dijo Beth mirando a la niña. -Pronto podrá comer papillas._*(2)_

-En unas pocas semanas se podrá alternar las papillas y los biberones ¿Como lo sabes? -preguntó a la joven.

-Maggie trajo un libro hace tiempo sobre el cuidado de los bebes, y lo estuve leyendo. -Explico Beth -siempre he querido tener hijos, pero hay tanta información...

-Si es verdad...-afirmo -te pones a leer revistas y libros y parece que nunca vas a acabar de tener nueva información.

Beth miro confusa a Mara durante unos segundos, pero esta la distrajo pasándola a la pequeña en brazos al ver que Olga se acercaba a ellas.

-Cógela...

-Hola ¿Podemos hablar? -dijo la mujer haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que quería hacerlo en privado. Mara asintió de mala gana, pero la acompaño a una de las celdas.

-¿Que quieres? -pregunto con frialdad. -No quiero dejar a Beth sola...

-Vengo en son de paz...-comenzó diciendo. -No me gusta como están las cosas, mis hijas están pasándolo mal y creo que deberíamos solucionar nuestras diferencias.

-¿Y que propones? -preguntó Mara cruzándose de brazos.

-No vas a alejarte de él, ni vas a seguir mi consejo de que no te conviene...- insinuó Olga viendo como Mara negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa cínica -Eso me ha quedado claro. Pero hemos pasado por mucho juntas, y aunque sepa que te estas equivocando, sé que no me vas a oír, así que aceptaré lo que tengáis mientras no este cerca de mis hijas...

-¿Eso es "son de Paz"? -Pregunto Mara a la defensiva -No es un violador o un enfermo...Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en muchísimo tiempo.

-Ya..ya vale..lo entiendo, estas enamorada y no vas a ver mas allá...-alegó Olga, dejando sin habla a Mara. -Hago esto por mis hijas, que te quieren y se miran en ti...eso no lo puedo cambiar y por mucho que yo las diga, parece que si no te lo escuchan a ti no me harán caso.

-¿Sucede algo con ellas? -preguntó con tono preocupado.

-Sí, Megan me ha dicho que quieres hacer cosas para el grupo, como haces tu, Beth o Carl, -explico -se ve mayor para estar con su hermana, y tal vez tenga razón pero me gustaría encerrarla en un lugar seguro para siempre. -confesó.

-Yo no voy a decidir sobre lo que tus hijas pueden o no hacer -afirmo Mara -no cargarás sobre mi esa responsabilidad, Olga.

-Ya...la he dicho que pregunte si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar...creo que no puedo impedir que crezca, y al hacerlo debe hacerse fuerte y saber defenderse, pero yo no la puedo enseñar.

-¿Ayudar en algo como qué? -pregunto Mara.

-No sé, quieres que la enseñes a pelear como al niño de Rick, y poder ayudar con la guardias y la valla en las salidas.-dijo -pero solo si va contigo, no me fio de nadie más. Sé que tu velaras por ella.

Mara se quedo pensando un rato, la daba miedo que algo sucediera estando bajo su cuidado, aunque sabía que si no accedía Olga la encerraría entre esos muros convirtiéndola en una inútil como ella.

-Si, esta bien, -concluyo -pero no hará nada sin tu consentimiento, deberás darme permiso directamente.

-Si, claro.

Cuando Mara salio de la celda tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta en el juego que Olga la había metido, y se maldijo a si misma por ser tan idiota de no darse cuenta antes. Megan seria su sombra a partir de ahora, y Daryl no podía estar cerca de las niñas...

-Bien jugado...muy bien jugado -susurro para si misma.

Tuvo el impulso de regresar a la celda y decirla que era una manipuladora asquerosa, pero respiro profundo y se tranquilizo, encontraría la forma de hacerlo, podría con ella jugando a su juego. No iba a consentir que la hiciera decidir entre Daryl y las niñas, sencillamente, no podía decidir.

…...

Los coches iban precedidos por Daryl, en su moto, llevaban varias horas de viaje, solo habiendo parado para repostar cerca de unos vehículos abandonados, hacia menos de una hora, cuando frente a ellos en la carretera vieron una jauría de caminantes arremolinados en dos automóviles. Daryl freno a unos cincuenta metros de ellos .

-Los coches están ocupados...- afirmo Rick dentro del Ford Econoline de Mara, mirando a Michonne.

-¿Les ayudamos? -pregunto esta.

Carl miro a su padre, su cara reflejaba que esa idea no le justaba.

-Ves al coche con Hershel, y quédate allí vigilando el perímetro -le ordeno a su hijo.

-Pero..

-Carl... solo lo puedes hacer con tu arma, ve a proteger a Hershel -le insistió.

Daryl bajo de la moto y cogiendo su ballesta comenzó a dispara a algunos caminantes que se dirigían atraídos hacía ellos. Rick bajo junto a Michonne, portando un machete y tras comprobar su revolver, se acercó a Daryl.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto el cazador impaciente recargando la ballesta.

Antes de que Rick pudiera contestar escucharon el sonido de un cristal estallando y una sucesión de gritos de pánico.

Glenn y Maggie se acercaron corriendo hasta ellos, también armados.

-En una niña -afirmo la joven.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno Rick comenzando a dirigirse hasta los vehículos asaltados. -Nada de tiros -ordenó.

-Comienza el baile -dijo Daryl siguiéndole.

Michonne les adelanto a la carrera, desenfundando su Katana y comenzando a decapitar a los caminantes que se la acercaban.

Los gritos de los ocupantes del segundo vehículo no cesaban, y cada vez se hacían más desesperados y angustiosos. Daryl vio el cadáver medio devorado de una mujer en el suelo, y disparó al caminantes que seguía alimentándose de ella, tras lo cual la clavo su cuchillo en el cráneo para impedir su reanimación.

-No os despleguéis -dijo Rick mientras caminaba junto a Glenn y Maggie.

Los caminantes comenzaron a ignorar los coches y a dirigirse hacia el grupo.

-Michonne -llamo Rick pues estaba a uno metro de ellos, al otro lado del coche atacado.

-Déjala..-dijo Daryl -sabe lo que hace.

Fueron eliminando a los caminantes uno a uno, Glenn no paraba a comprobar que Maggie permanecía a su lado. Michonne estaba junto a la ventana rota de segundo coche, y ensarto a los caminantes que intentaba entrar por ella, con rapidez. El copiloto había sido mordido y estaba muerto a causas de las heridas, por lo cual también le atravesó la cabeza con su arma, sin miramientos, ante la mirada de pánico de los ocupantes aterrorizados.

Llegaron hasta el primer auto, deshaciéndose del resto de caminantes, dejando el lugar repleto de cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo con el cráneo perforado o abierto. Los ocupantes del segundo coche comenzaron a salir aun en estado de shock, mirando a su alrededor confundidos. El grupo se acerco a los supervivientes a comprobar como estaban.

Sin previo aviso del primer coche salió un hombre apuntando con un revolver a Rick.

-No... no... no tene tenemos nada... -Tartamudeo el hombre apuntando con mano temblorosa -Ni co comida... ni ni nada.

-Wooo wo...-Se alarmo Daryl sin dejar de apuntarle con la ballesta. -Te acabamos de salvar el culo, hombre. -recrimino con rudeza

-Tranquilo -intentaba calmarle Rick abriendo los brazos, como hacía años le enseñaron en la academia– No te vamos ha hacer nada ¿De acuerdo? -aseguró con tono calmado.

El hombre pasaba los ojos de Daryl a Rick durante unos segundos, pero callo derrotado dejando caer el brazo, y Rick se acerco rápido a quitarle el revolver.

-No tiene balas -dijo el hombre frotándose la cabeza-No tenemos nada...

-¿Rick? -Llamo Glenn con insistencia, y en su mirada se veía que quería salir de esa carretera.

-Larguémonos -Dijo Daryl cuando el oficial le miro.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta sus propios coches.

-¡NO!...no, no se vallan -pidió una mujer yendo tras ellos -no nos dejen aquí.

-Cojan sus coches y alejasen de aquí -indico Rick volviéndose a la mujer.

-No podemos... -dijo un chico joven.

La mujer miro al primero de los cochos señalando al eje delantero, el cual se había desencajado, haciendo imposible la conducción del auto. Rick miro al otro vehículo, donde se encontraba el cadáver se una mujer destrozado y desgarrado a bocados. Tampoco podían usar ese, aunque eran demasiados para hacerlo. Se volvió a mirar a su propio grupo y sus caras, luego observo a esos desconocidos.

Eran un grupo de una decena de personas, mixto, como el suyo hacia unos meses...sin armas, sin comida, sin trasporte, en mitad de un camino.

…...

Tras la colocación de la valla de entrada al campo, habían limpiado la torre de vigilancia de entrada, aunque al encontrarse sin cristalera y grandes boquetes en la chapa, solo la usaban durante el día, y no en las noches de guardia. Mara observo el camino, sin saber si deseaba verlos llegar o no, pues si llegaban antes de los previsto significaba que algo les había hecho dar la vuelta.

-Baja a hacer otra cosa -la ordeno Sasha despertando a la joven de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Llevo mirándote media hora dando vueltas por aquí, nerviosa y agitada -la dijo -Si no te distraes te provocaras un infarto de los nervios.

-No, no...me toca la guardia.

-Baja, por tu salud mental -la volvió a decir. -y aléjate de las vallas, ve dentro. Solo te haces sufrir de este modo.

-Esta bien...-accedió la joven. -Pero si volvieran...

-Mi hermano y Karen están abajo preparados -la tranquilizo.

Obedeciendo a Sasha bajo y se encamino hasta el patio, donde varios niños jugaban con unos palos, y se dirigió hasta Megan que los observaba con la espalda pegada al bloque C.

-¿Has hablado con mi madre? -pregunto con cierto temor la niña. Mara asintió y se coloco junto a ella, copiando su postura -Y...¿qué...?

-La he dicho que si, mientras ella de el visto bueno. -Contesto, la niña se sorprendió y mostró su entusiasmo, abrazándose a Mara.

-Muchas gracias...muchas, muchas gracias. -repetía.

-Megan, esto no es un juego -dijo un poco disgustada por la reacción entusiasta de la niña. -Es peligroso, no es algo emocionante y divertido ¿sabes?

-Pero...-intento hablar la niña.

-Ni "pero" ni nada -la corto con un tono que le recordó a su propia madre cuando la regañaba -Me vas a oír, y luego vas a decidir si quieres hacerlo o no, y te voy ha hablar como a un adulto si es lo que quieres ser. -dijo autoritariamente. -Puede que pienses que eres mayor, y que vigilar las vallas es sencillo, pero hay que estar atenta, tener cuidado. Un error es la diferencia entre vivir o morir. Un arañazo, un estúpido e insignificante rasguño de ellos y estas muerta, ¿lo entiendes? Aunque estés tras las vallas. -Explico con rotundidad.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Te voy a entrenar junto con Carl, pero voy a ser dura -siguió diciendo -no es solo dar patadas, tienes que aprender a controlar tu cuerpo, a saber como cargar tu peso, a ser consciente de donde esta cada parte de tu cuerpo y todo lo que te rodea, y mirar y analizar a tu oponente, a encontrar la ventaja que te hará sobrevivir, y todo eso en un segundo antes de dar una patada. Porque sino...

-Estoy muerta..lo sé. -dijo un tanto molesta -No necesito que me hables como si fuera tonta -la contestó con un tono irritado. -Yo le vi morir, vi lo que le hicieron. -Mara supo que la niña se refería a su padre -Sé que son capaces de hacer y lo que pasa cuando te despistas. Yo estaba en el coche cuando viniste hasta aquí sin decir nada, y protegí a Shelly cuando mamá los atrajo hasta el coche -la confesó. -Sé mas de lo que piensas, yo me fijaba en que hacíais, intentaba aprender de vosotros, -explicó refiriéndose a Roland y ella. - Sé cual es la diferencia entre vivir y morir, y por eso quiero estar contigo, quiero poder cuidar de mi hermana como has hecho tu. Porque tu no tienes que cuidar de nosotras.

-Meg...-susurro la joven con una mezcla de tristeza y orgullo, pues la niña, su niña ya no lo era, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien maduro, y sensato, incluso más que su madre.

-A mi me gusta Daryl para ti, -dijo Megan – sé que a mamá no le gusta y por eso estáis enfadadas.

-Eso no tiene porque afectarte a ti...

-Tu quieres estar con él, pero tienes que cuidar de nosotras -explico. -Pero si yo cuido de nosotras...

Mara la abrazó antes de que terminara la frase, entendiendo los motivos por los que Megan hacia todo aquello. Quería que ella no se viera obligada a tener que eligir como la instaba Olga.

-¿Pero cuando te has hecho tan mayor y tan lista? -pregunto sin dejar de abrazarla. -Tu no te preocupes por eso, no voy a dejar se estar con vosotras, no porque me necesitéis, yo os necesito a vosotras aun más ¿Sabes? - confesó sosteniendo la cara de la niña y mirándola directamente a los ojos -No sabría vivir sin vosotras, no sois una carga, sois mi alegría. No lo olvides, ni lo dudes; Os quiero más que a mi vida.

…...

El pitido del claxon se escucho lejano pero con claridad, y Mara salió corriendo hacia el patio seguida de Beth. Era demasiado pronto para su regreso, algo había ocurrido, algo les había hecho volver, se repetía en su cabeza con temor.

Su ojos buscaron la moto de Daryl, buscaban a Daryl traspasando la verja sobre la Triump negra, pero tan solo vieron un coche. Solo el Dorge Ram gris atravesó el campo de la cárcel, mientras la verja se cerraba tras él.

Sintió una angustia helada que se extendía desde su estomago hacia el exterior de su cuerpo, provocando un escalofrió por toda su piel, no podía moverse, no podía entenderlo. Carol se paro junto a ella y la miró, en la cara de la mujer pudo identificar la misma expresión de desconcierto y miedo que ella misma debía tener.

-¿Dónde...? -comenzó a decir pero tenía la garganta seca para dejar salir nada más.

Carol negó echándose una mano a la boca, y extendiendo la otra hasta la joven, como si quisiera apoyarse para no caer. Mara cogió su mano con fuerza y ambas se miraron con angustia.

Se acercaron hasta el coche sintiendo miedo a cada paso, y viendo que no todos los que habían abandonado la prisión estaban dentro. Al verlos salir el frio de su cuerpo se hizo mas intenso.

Maggie, Glenn, Carl y Hershel fueron los únicos que descendieron del vehículo bastante alterados.

Pero Mara no pudo prestarles atención, sentía un nudo en el estomago y como los músculos se le entumecían, las piernas la fallaban y el mundo perdía la firmeza bajo sus pies.

¿Donde estaban Rick, Michonne y Daryl? ¿Donde estaba Daryl? ¿Porque no estaba Daryl con ellos? ¿Y Daryl? Era lo único que su cerebro la trasmitía...

Daryl no había regresado.

**Continuará...**

Aquí **abajo dejo algunas ****aclaraciones,** los datos han sido recogidos de la Wikie de TWD en castellano, pero si creen que alguno es erróneo, háganme saber la fuente, por favor. Quiero que mi historia sea lo mas fiel a la Serie de AMC.

_*(1)_En el capítulo (**3X04 ****Killer Within**) Andrea le indica a Merle dónde esta la granja de Hershel para que busque a Daryl, y se menciona que esta a una jornada de camino desde Woodbury, por lo que en ir y volver se puede tardar más de 1 día.

_*(2)_Según la cronología de la serie (trasmitida por los guionistas) al finalizar la temporada Judith tiene un mes de vida apróx. El comienzo de esta historia tiene lugar al rededor de un mes después de la llegada de los habitantes de Woodbury. Desde entonces hasta esté capitulo han pasado cerca de dos meses (los días sin incidentes etc...no se narran pero se suceden.) Por ende Judith Grimmes tiene unos 4 meses de vida.


	30. Querido

_A partir de este capitulo comienzo a tener en cuenta todo lo visto en el trailer, y os animo y pido que si queréis darme ideas o sugerencias las tendré muy en cuenta y las agradeceré enormemente. _

_Gracias a los nuevos seguidores de la historia, os aseguro que sois una gran motivación para continuar escribiendo. Y a mis inspiradoras musas, su apoyo, ideas y animo, sin las cuales no hubiera conseguido centrarme para crear este capitulo. Muchísimas gracias _**Tencano, AryValentine, RoseMarianela,**_ y_** Acuinipuini**_ que tanto me aguanta y aconseja siempre. _

**Querido**

Las preguntas y las explicaciones se mezclaban convirtiendo aquella alterada conversación en un dialogo inteligible, pero Glenn alzo la voz intentando hacerse oír.

-Todos estamos bien ¿de acuerdo? -dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos para acallar al resto.

-¿Cómo que todos...? -pregunto Carol ignorando su gesto -¿Dónde están Daryl, Rick y Michonne?

-Están bien...están bien. -comenzó a decir -Viene detrás nuestro.

Pero aquella respuesta solo generaba mas dudas en los presentes. Mara se sentía mareada y desubicada, nada de lo que escuchaba tenía sentido en su cabeza.

-Se quedaron con un grupo que encontramos, no tardarán en llegar -tomo la palabra Maggie- seguramente con ellos. -concluyó sorprendiendo a todos -Debemos prepararnos para cuando lleguen.

-No tardarán demasiado -apuntó Glenn.

-¿Pero entonces están todos bien? -preguntó Mara como si despertase de un sueño, pero solo Hershel asintió abrazado a la pequeña de sus hijas.

-Debemos hacerles sitio, -comenzó a indicar Maggie -son numerosos, y debemos guardar y controlar bien las armas.

-Sasha reemplaza a tu hermano en la torre, y que nos ayude dentro a mover cosas. -pidió Glenn -Carl tu ayúdame a...

-No, yo me quedo en la verja para cuando vuelvan. -Sentenció en muchacho. -Quiero esperarles.

-Yo me quedo con él -dijo Mara y sintió la mirada reprobatoria de Sasha -No puedo estar entre cuatro paredes...necesito aire.

-Bien -dijo Glenn – no sabemos cuando llegarán así que no bajen la guardia.

-Ni lo dudes -dijo Mara.

El muchacho y la joven se alejaron hacia el lateral de la prisión, a esperar entre el pasillo cercado atrayendo a los caminantes y alejándolos de la puerta.

-Deberíamos guardar estas cosas -dijo Mara refiriéndose a los cuchillos y palancas que colgaban de la verja -lo guardaremos en una caja, luego le diremos al resto donde están.

-Si, no debemos confiar en ellos -asintió Carl.

Mara caminó hasta la pared donde había cajas y barriles, y tomando una volvió hasta donde estaban las armas, y las guardo con cuidado, escondiéndolas de la vista pero dejándolas junto a la valla para poder usarlas. No sabía nada de ese nuevo grupo de personas y no les iba a brindar la oportunidad de ir armados con algo, por su hogar. Dejó fuera una palanca y un cuchillo, el cual le cedió a Carl, y se coloco unos guantes de obrero para no dañarse las manos e impedir accidentes.

-¿Cómo son? -preguntó al muchacho que observaba el camino.

-Como nosotros, supongo. -contestó girándose hacia ella -Son diez, y jóvenes casi todos, pero son débiles...

-¿Solo son hombres? -preguntó preocupada -los grupos de hombres son muy peligrosos, vi algunos...

-No, hay un par de mujeres y una chica. -Explicó negando -pero aun así...

-Tu no estas de acuerdo ¿cierto?

-Vosotras erais cuatro, y no fue mala idea, pero ellos...-comenzó a explicar el chico volviendo a mirar al camino.- podrían ser peligrosos.

-Si, pero confió en lo que decidan hacer. -dijo pensativa -No se puede tener a todo el mundo como una amenaza.

-¿Qué crees que es mas fácil? -preguntó Carl después de un rato. -Ignorarlo o ayudarlos.

-Diría que ignorar...pero no creo que vivir con esa carga sea fácil...-dijo tras pensarlo -No lo sé, nada es fácil.

…...

Tras el sonido del pitido, el corazón de Mara la empezó a martillear con fuerza. Alterada se puso a gritar para atraer la atención de los caminantes que pudieran estar por el camino. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni reparó en que era Carl quien la acompañaba.

-¡Hey! Panda de hijos de puta...¡venir aquí! -comenzó a gritar a los caminantes.

Primero vio su camioneta amarilla y se sintió morir, pero tras dos segundo reparo que Daryl iba detrás con la moto, sintiendo una liberación y alivio como en toda su vida había experimentado. Cuando la verja se cerro tras ellos guardo la palanca en la caja deprisa y se dirigió al patio corriendo.

Antes de que Daryl llegara a descender de la Triumph Mara le abrazó con fuerza y oculto su cara en el cuello de él.

-Diablos...-dijo sorprendido, pero notando el temblor en el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, la acarició la espalda intentando reconfortarla. -Tranquila Chip...

Las palabras que bullían en la cabeza de Mara se ahogaran en su garganta, sentía que si decía algo comenzaría a llorar y no podría parar. Daryl la aparto un poco y la atravesó con la mirada, podía leer en sus ojos la preocupación y angustia que había sentido la joven. Se sintió culpable por no haber pensado que ella podía haber estado realmente preocupada por su estado.

La puerta trasera de la Econoline se abrió, y comenzaron a bajar los miembros del nuevo grupo bajo la mirada de todos los presentes. Daryl aparto a Mara con el brazo y la puso tras de él, mientras ambos los observaban. De entre todos los miembros de aquel variado grupo, Mara reparó sobretodo en una joven rubia, de la edad de Carl, con la mirada perdida.

Guiados por Carol y Tyrese se dirigieron hasta el anterior del Bloque C, mientras Rick hablaba con Maggie y Glenn comprobando como habían dispuesto la incorporación de aquellas personas.

-Estarán en las celdas superiores -explicaba Maggie – que están casi todas vacías.

-¿En nuestro pabellón? -pregunto Daryl al acercarse junto con Mara– Maldición...¿Cerca de la patea-traseros? Os habéis vuelto locos...

-En el otro bloque hay menos celdas libres, mas niños... -Comenzó a justificarse Glenn.

-No, esta bien -accedió Rick con todo tranquilizador -es mejor tenerles cerca y juntos. ¿Las armas...?

Del bloque salio Carol que se acerco a ellos, acaparando la atención de todos.

-Mara, ¿podrías venir? -pidió un poco nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Daryl adelantándose a Mara.

-Es la niña nueva...parece que no esta bien.

-¿La ha visto Hershel? -preguntó Mara acercándose a Carol.

-Él ha sido quien me ha pedido que te llame...

Juntas entraron dentro a comprobar el estado de aquella pequeña.

…...

Al examinar a la niña, comprobó que se encontraba en un estado de shock postraumático, algunos compañeros la explicaron que su madre había muerto en el ataque en el que fueron encontrados. La pequeña había contemplado horrorizada como aquellos monstruos acababan con la vida de su madre en el asiento de delante del coche donde estaban. Mara se sentía inútil, aquello se escapaba a sus conocimientos o facultades, ella no era psicóloga ni terapeuta, no había tratado casos así de graves, solo pudo aconsejarles que la observarán y procurasen que bebiera liquido y no se quedase sola. Hasta que comenzará a reaccionar era cuanto podía hacer.

Se dirigió hasta el recibidor donde encontró a Rick con todos los que no habían salido en aquel viaje.

-...no es conveniente que bajemos la guardia, pero debemos darle un voto de confianza. -les pedía -He hablado con los que parecían los responsables del grupo, no me parecen personas peligrosas, han estado escondidos durante meses, en diferentes lugares.

-¿Y hasta cuando vamos a tenerles encerrados? -preguntó Karen.

-No están encerrados, pueden moverse por la prisión, pero debemos tenerles controlados y que nadie les deje armas de ningún tipo, de momento.

-¿Hasta cuando? -pregunto Olga -mis hijas duermen debajo de esas personas, darles un voto de confianza con la vida de mis hijas es pedir demasiado.

-Puedes ir al otro bloque, aun quedan celdas libres -la dijo Mara.

-Ese no es el problema. -Contestó -Me preocupa saber asta que punto vamos a confiar y cuando sabremos realmente que son de confianza.

-Si alguien nota algo raro en su comportamiento que me informe -pidió Rick. -Y si alguien no esta de acuerdo, puede pedirles que se vallan o irse el mismo.

-No es necesario ponerse extremistas con...-comenzó a decir un residente de Woodbury.

-Si, si que lo es -le corto Mara -todos nosotros estamos en este lugar gracias a la que se confió en nosotros, no podemos hacer lo contrarió.

-Estoy de acuerdo. -dijo Tyrese -Si Rick y el resto han decidió ayudarlos nadie debería cuestionar su criterio, no al menos sin asumir la responsabilidad.

-Pueden que sean esos cazadores de personas, esos que se comían a la gente. -Planteó la Sr. McLeod.

-No, eso es casi imposible...-dijo Rick.

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro? -preguntó Olga.

-Por el numero que son, por los coches que usan, por sus pertenencias...-comenzó a enumerar. -...hemos tenido todo en cuenta antes de traerlos hasta aquí.

-Esos tipos tenían un coche pequeño y no eran mas de seis, y llevaban armas. -informó Daryl que se había incorporado a la reunión -es imposible que sean los mismos. Estos nos han dicho que apenas saben enfrentarse a los caminantes, y por lo que hemos visto parece que es cierto.

La gente pareció convencerse de lo que les decían tras otro par de minutos de charla, y finalmente comenzaron a dirigirse a sus celdas o a cenar. Rick llamo a Tyrese y Mara a parte.

-Sería conveniente que algunos de nosotros fuéramos armados -les informó.

-Yo no me siento cómoda con una pistola, prefiero seguir como hasta ahora.

-Es por seguridad -insistió Rick.

-Sinceramente yo tampoco creo que llevar un arma cargada sea lo mas conveniente para los que no tenemos mucha experiencia -dijo Tyrese. -Tanto ella como yo podemos defendernos de otra manera, pero tal vez mi hermana si necesite una. -concluyó tomando el arma que le cedía el oficial. -ella sabe manejarlas mejor que yo.

-¿Estas segura? -Preguntó Rick directamente a Mara. -Podrían ser peligrosos de todas maneras.

-Si, estoy segura -afirmó

Y se dirigió de nuevo al interior de la galería, dejando a Daryl con Rick. Al entrar observó que Carol, Maggie y Glenn estaban llevándoles comida a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Mara -la llamo Hershel desde su celda -¿examinaste a la niña? -preguntó cuando la joven se acerco.

-Si, pero no puedo hacer mucho -dijo con pesar -yo no soy terapeuta, soy educadora, casos como el suyo se escapan por completo de mis capacidades y mi experiencia...

-Puedes hacer mas que el resto.

-No sé ni por donde empezar...ya te he dicho yo no soy...

-Ni yo medico

-Esa niña necesita a su madre. -sentenció ella un poco derrotada. - Haré lo que pueda, pero no será suficiente.

-Eso ya es suficiente -intento reconfortarla, Mara asintió y se marcho a su celda.

Al entrar vio que las tres estaban allí.

-Creí que estaríais cenando...

-Ahora vamos -dijo Olga -¿No crees que deberíamos tener algo con lo que protegernos? yo no estoy muy cómoda con esta situación.

-Lo entiendo, pero creo que dar armas a quien no sabe usarlas es mas peligroso aun. -contestó, y acercándose mas a la mujer la susurro -y esa clase de comentario asusta a las niñas.

-Prefiero que estén asustadas que en peligro -contestó.

-¿Son peligrosos esos chicos? -preguntó Shelly

-No, pero son desconocidos -se adelantó a contestar Mara -y no debemos acercarnos a los desconocidos, hasta que nos lo diga un adulto, mamá o yo ¿oki, ratita? -La niña asintió junto a su hermana. -Ninguna debe subir a las celdas superiores o ir sola por ahí, debéis cuidar la una de la otra -y le guiño un ojo a Megan que sonrió, comprendiendo que era una orden para ella.

Antes de irse a cenar la madre se volvió a Mara para hablarle, en esta ocasión intento ser discreta.

-No tardes en venir a dormir esta noche, por favor -la pidió -me sentiría mas segura.

-Si, claro -accedió -Le diré a Daryl que se quede aquí hasta que volváis para no despistarme.

La cara de sorpresa que puso su compañera antes la respuesta la provoco una enorme satisfacción. Mara solo estaba moviendo ficha, en una partida que no había querido iniciar, pero que se había propuesto ganar. Cuando Daryl apareció en la galería lo invito a entrar en su celda.

-¿Y Miss Simpatía? -Preguntó apoyándose en la puerta.

-Esta cenando con las niñas -contestó riéndose por el apodo de Olga. -Pero no dirá nada si te ve aquí, puedes entrar con libertad...

Daryl se acerco hasta la joven que le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Tu no vas a ir a cenar? -preguntó él. -Lo último que necesitas es perder peso.

-Para tu información he engordado desde que llegue aquí -contesto haciéndose la ofendida. -Pero no, tengo el estomago cerrado por completo.

-Siento haberte preocupado. -confesó.

-Ahora estas aquí, es lo único que me importa...-susurro ella y le beso suavemente.

Daryl correspondió a su beso y la abrazó con mayor fuerza acariciando su espalda. El beso se volvió mas intenso, pero recordando que aquél no era el lugar, Mara se separó un poco dándose la vuelta. Pero Daryl no la soltó y apartando su cabello la beso por el cuello haciendo que sintiera un escalofrió por la espalda y suspirará.

-Ven esta noche conmigo -pidió sin dejar de besarla.

-No puedo...me gustaría más que nada, pero...-contestó con pena y se volvió a girar quedando de nuevo cara a él. -Esta noche me necesitan aquí. -Sintió la decepción en sus ojos antes de que se aparatase de ella.

-Tengo que ir a ocuparme de cosas...-dijo él antes de salir.

-Espera -le frenó. -No te vallas..

-¿Que quieres? -preguntó molesto. -¿Uh?

-Que te quedes conmigo, eso es lo que quiero -contestó -No solo ahora, siempre quiero que estés conmigo. Esta mañana también lo quería y quiero estar esta noche, pero no solo se trata de nosotros. Necesitan que me quede esta noche por si pasase algo.

-Demonios, por eso te pido que vengas conmigo.

-No va a pasar nada...y aun así, estas a cinco metro en la celda de arriba.

-Ni hablar, dormiré en las escaleras, -decidió en ese instante -desde ahí puedo vigilar de ellos y ver tu celda también.

-¿Si no te fías de ellos por qué dejaste que los trajeran? -preguntó algo confundida.

-Rick piensa que si funciona nos vendrá bien y Hershel también insistió en darles una oportunidad -explicó. -No creo que sean peligrosos, pero no voy a bajar la guardia con ellos.

-Yo tampoco los veo una amenaza.

-Aun así quiero que tengas esto -dijo la tendió un revolver que sacó del bolsillo trasero del pantalón -llévala siempre contigo a partir de ahora.

-Ya lo sabes, no quiero una pistola.

-Ni jodas Chip y cógela -insistió.

-No, no me gustan y no se usarlas -volvió a negarse -sería un peligro.

-Un maldito peligro es que vallas desarmada-contestó controlando el tono de su voz y se la puso en la mano.

-No quiero tener una pistola cerca de las niñas, se defenderme, llevo una navaja y te tengo a ti ¿de acuerdo? No me hacen falta seis balas. -concluyó devolviendo el revolver.

En ese momento Olga corrió la cortina de la celda y entro seguida de sus hijas sin decir nada.

-Me largo -anunció, Mara se abrazó a él sin importarle la mirada de Olga o la presencia de las niñas y le beso, un corto pero dulce beso. -Descansa -la beso en la frente antes de salir.

-Buenas noches Daryl -dijo Megan lo que provocó una mirada reprobatoria de su madre- ¿Qué? Él no es un desconocido.

-Él es el querido de Mara...-comentó Shelly provocando una carcajada de la joven.

Cuando se acostaron Mara estrecho a la pequeña entre sus brazos y se quedo mirando a Daryl colocando el colchón en el pasillo superior, entre las escaleras. Estuvo mirándole allí tumbado hasta que se quedo dormida.

…...

Los gritos sobresaltaron a la joven que se incorporó en la oscuridad y abrazó con fuerza a la niña asustada junto a ella.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-preguntaba Olga alarmada.

-No lo sé...-contestó Mara bajando de la litera -quédate hay, no os mováis ninguna -y salio de la celda.

Entre la oscuridad vio a Daryl en el piso superior apuntando con el revolver a las celdas, cuando reparo en ella la hizo un gesto con la mano libre para que se quedase donde estaba. El resto de personas también salieron de sus celdas alarmados.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Rick al lado de la joven también con su arma en la mano.

Los gritos no cesaban, Shelly desoyendo a la joven salio de la celda y se abrazó llorando a Mara.

-¡Que alguien me ayude! -gritaron desde una celda superior -No sé que la pasa...


	31. Tuya

_Lo primero siento el abandono de estos días, he tenido asuntos personales a los que dedicarme, pero nada malo, todo lo contrario. Pero he estado en un burbuja, sin poder ni leer ni escribir nada. Pero ya me pongo al día. _

**RoseMarialnela:** _Me encanto tu análisis por partes del anterior capitulo, lo he tenido muy en cuenta._

**Karla T:**_ Muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar, espero que este capitulo te guste, pues he incluido algunos de tus consejos._

**Juliakyra:** _Me alegra mucho tener nuevos lectores, muchísimas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, espero que no te decepcione el nuevo capitulo._

**AryValentine:**_ Que te puedo decir que no te haya dicho ya, jajaja. Mil gracias, me encanto tu largo comentario y lo he leído y releído para motivarme un montón de veces. Eres una Musa fantástica._

**_Sharpey-00: _**_Me alegran mucho tus comentarios y las palabras que dedicas a mi historia, para mi son todo un alago viniendo de ti_

**Only1Sacha:**_ Gracias por tu apoyo con tu mensaje privado, me motivo mucho leerlo y saber tu opinion. Muchísimas gracias!_

_No me entretengo mas y os dejo con el capitulo. A ver que os parece...se aceptan criticas._

* * *

**Tuya**

Todos salieron de sus celdas tan alarmados como confusos, sin saber que sucedía ni que debían hacer. A los gritos del principio se sumaron los lloros de Judith en la celda de Rick, pero antes de que este decidiera si debía regresar y comprobar el estado de su hija, o subir y supervisar el piso superior, Beth salió de su celda para ir con el bebé. Rick rápidamente ordenó que todos entraran de nuevo en sus celdas mientras subía las escaleras y se colocaba junto a Daryl, el cual no dejaba de encañonar en dirección a la celda con su arma.

Siguiendo sus ordenes Mara entró rápidamente con Shelly en brazos hasta el interior de su celda he intento tranquilizar a las niñas. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando escucho la voz de Daryl desde el piso superior.

-Chip, sube cagando leches -gritó desde el piso superior.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo Mara se dirigió a fuera, solo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que nadie saliera de su celda esta vez, y se encamino al piso superior subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos y se dirigió a la celda donde estaba Daryl esperando.

-Parece un ataque o una pesadilla...pero... -decía una voz desde el interior.

Mara se asomó por la puerta, viendo a la pequeña niña convulsionando y gritando como si estuviera luchando con algo, enseguida comprendió que la estaba sucediendo.

-Son terrores nocturnos -apuntó arrodillarse junto a la niña. -Debemos evitar que se haga daño, no es conveniente que despierte -informó rápidamente, mientras intentaba controlar los brazos de la pequeña para que no se hiciera daño. -¡Ayúdame! -Pidió a la joven de su izquierda, mientras comprobaba que, como suponía, la niña se había hecho pis del miedo durante el sueño. -¿tenéis mas ropa? -la joven negó con la cabeza -perfecto...-se lamentó -iré a bajo a coger algo de las niñas, sigue controlando que no se haga daño, así... -dijo incorporándose y saliendo de la celda.

-¿Qué la pasa? -preguntó Rick.

-Que esta traumatizada hasta el subconsciente -le dijo con la mayor brevedad que pudo.

-¿Dónde vas? -Preguntó Daryl siguiendo a Mara por las escaleras.

-A por una muda para la niña -contestó.

-Pues vístete tu también -la pidió desde el ultimo escalón.

Antes de entrar en la celda, ante el comentario de Daryl se miro a si misma, había salido saltando de la cama y tan solo llevaba la ropa interior y una camiseta de invierno que fuera de su hermano, que aunque grande y ancha tan solo la cubría por debajo del trasero. Unos comentarios llegaron desde el pasillo superior, y Daryl enfoco en esa dirección, con su linterna de mano, a tres chicos jóvenes que miraban a Mara.

-¿Qué coño estáis mirando? -preguntó con tono agresivo. -A vuestras putas celdas ya, ¿no habéis oído?

Negando con la cabeza la joven entro en su celda en busca de ropa que pudiera servir a la niña.

-Es solo una pesadilla de la niña nueva -tranquilizó a Olga y a las niñas -necesito ropa limpia para ella, cómoda.

-En la bolsa roja -contestó Olga sin dejar de abrazar a sus hijas que seguían con miedo.

Cogiendo las prendas que necesitaba, y tras ponerse unos pantalones de algodón, salió de nuevo tras tranquilizar a las niñas y decirlas que volvieran a intentar dormir. Al salir vio a Carol mirando desde la entrada de su celda.

-¿Me hechas una mano? -la preguntó, la mujer asintió y la siguió sin preguntar ni decir nada, por las escaleras de regreso hasta donde descansaba la niña. Los gritos habían cesado, y aunque agitado el sueño de la niña se veía mas relajado. -Es importante que no despierte durante una de las pesadillas, o entrará en pánico o en shock. -Explicó a los presente. -Ahora debemos cambiarla de ropa para que no se enfrié.

-Todo el colchón esta empapado -la informó a la joven.

-Habrá que darle la vuelta o …-

-Podemos bajarla a la celda de reposo -propuso Carol. - Yo la llevaré.

-Si, bien. -convino Mara -allí hay agua y toallas para limpiarla.

Con delicadeza Carol tomo en brazos a la niña que permanecía dormida y la llevó hasta las escaleras.

-¿Te ayudo? -propuso Daryl pero la mujer negó.

Siguiendo a Carol con la niña, Mara entro en la celda con la ropa limpia.

-Yo la cambiaré -dijo Carol, cogiendo unas toallas y agua para limpiarla.

-Va a volver a tener otra pesadilla, tendrá varias durante la noche -informó -y durante las siguientes noches...

-Me quedaré con ella -anunció Carol que ya estaba cambiando a la niña con cuidado.

La joven que había estado durmiendo con las niña no se negó a ello y Mara pudo observar en el temblor de sus manos que aun estaba asustada por lo que había pasado.

-¿No te importa?- Preguntó Mara a la joven, y esta mirándola desorientada negó agitando la cabeza nerviosa.

-Apenas la conozco...su madre y ella no se acercaban demasiado al resto.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Heather...

-Bien Heather, lo has hecho muy bien, ahora vete e intenta descansar. -La joven asintió y se encamino de vuelta a su cama.

-¿Esto la va a volver a pasar? -pregunto Rick acercándose hasta Mara, se le podía ver la tensión en la cara.

-Seguramente -contestó.

Ambos se alejaron de la celda y se dirigieron hasta Hershel y Beth que acunaba al bebé , la cual ya estaba mas tranquila y no lloraba. Rick se rasco la cabeza pensativo antes de tomar a su hija en brazos.

-¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer? -preguntó Beth, a lo que Mara negó con la cabeza.

-Los terrores nocturnos no son simples pesadillas, suceden en la parte mas profunda del sueño.

-El sueño REM -apuntó el granjero y la joven asintió.

-Por eso no es conveniente que se les despierte, suceden por traumas profundos, y no son algo puntual, son continuados.

-¿Los habías visto antes? -preguntó Daryl acercándose al grupo.

-Si, muchos de mis niños los padecían, sobretodo al principio, al ser internados.

-Entonces se pueden curar -apunto Rick

-Lleva tiempo...y cada caso es diferente...

* * *

Como Mara había predicho la niña tuvo dos sobresaltos mas, pero no tan fuertes. Pese a ello pocos fueron los que pudieron dormir durante la noche. En especial Carol que estuvo pendiente de la pequeña, Mara que iba de la celda de reposo a la suya para velar por sus niñas, y Daryl, que aunque tumbado en su colchón no cerro los ojos mas de diez minutos seguidos..

Cuando llegó el día la niña despertó sin dar muestras de saber que había sucedido durante la noche, era conveniente que estuviera con sus conocidos, aun así Carol, pese a su cansancio se negó a alejarse de ella, y le pidió consejo a Mara de como cuidarla.

-Deberías descansar -aconsejó.

-Estoy acostumbrada a estas noches, Sophia tardo meses en dejarme dormir una noche entera. -explico Carol.

-Como quieras...-cedió -solo procura que este tranquila, no tenga sobresaltos y no la presionéis con preguntas u ordenes, -apuntó -que coma cuando tenga hambre, y hable cuando lo necesite, con quien ella decida...yo..yo..

-Tu ve a dormir un poco -dijo Carol.

-Si pasa cualquier cosa, avisarme. -Pidió.

Aunque hubiera podido dormir en mitad de la playa de Normandía, el día del desembarco Estadounidense, sin desperar. Ver el ajetreo que había en su celda con las niñas y Olga entrando y saliendo, la hizo desechar la idea. Subió a la celda de Daryl, el cual estaba tumbado en el catre inferior.

Sin tener que decir nada él la dejo un hueco sobre el colchón, Mara cerro la puerta de la celda y corrió la sabana que hacia de cortina, impidiendo entrar las miradas curiosas.

-¿Cómo esta la cría? -preguntó Daryl

-No sabría decirte -contestó sentándose en la cama y quitándose las botas. -Le he dicho a Carol que me avise si pasa cualquier cosa. -explicó tumbándose y usando el pecho de Daryl como almohada.

-Bien – dijo, y la besó en la cabeza.

-No sé si podre ayudarla -confesó.

-Seguro que podrás.

-Tenéis demasiada fe en mi, creo.

-Todos los niños están mejor desde que tu llegaste -Mara levanto la cabeza para mirarle, y no pudo evitar besarle sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente. -Tienes que dormir...

-No me tienes que convencer...- Dijo sin poder evitar bostezar y se acomodo mas en el cuerpo de Daryl. - creía que estabas cabreado -comentó y Daryl hizo un sonido interrogante con la garganta -por lo de los tíos nuevos y eso de anoche.

-No me gustó como te miraban -termino admitiendo. -Pero no es contigo.

-No debería de importante...yo soy tuya -afirmo medio dormida.

-¿Eres mía? -pregunto Daryl un tanto sorprendido.

-Toda..solo tuya...-contestó casi dormida.

...

Mara dormía profundamente cuando Glenn apareció entrando en la celda.

-Daryl vamos a ir a por leña... -dijo descorriendo la cortina -¡oh! Mierda...Lo siento -se disculpo al ver a la pareja en la cama.

-¿Que coño quieres? -preguntó Daryl molesto.

-Perdón, era...era que si...-comenzó a decir desviando la vista al suelo

-Dilo de una vez -le apremió

-¿Si vendrías para cubrirnos? -preguntó incomodo -por la tarde.

-Cuenta conmigo. -aceptó. -Lárgate.

-Si, si...lo siento -volvió a disculparse saliendo de la celda.

-Joder... -susurro Daryl para si mismo acomodase de nuevo junto a Mara que descansaba sobre su pecho.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó medio dormida.

-No, sigue durmiendo.

Tras balbucear algo sin sentido volvió a sumergirse en el sueño abrazada a Daryl, que simplemente se quedo mirándola, sintiendo su cuerpo cálido a su lado y su respiración tranquila y constate. Podría llegar a acostumbrarse a compartir un colchón tan pequeño si era de esa manera, pensó. Le agradaba esa sensación, y tal vez fuera por eso que se negaba a dormir, sabía que aquello era algo puntual, que Mara seguiría durmiendo en la celda del piso inferior cuando llegará de nuevo la noche.

Cuando Mara abrió los ojos y comprendió donde estaba no pudo evitar sonreír, Daryl estaba junto a ella con los ojos cerrados, pero al notar que se movía sobre él, los abrió rápidamente.

-Dime que has dormido algo, -pidió dándole un beso sin dejar de sonreír – o me sentiré mala persona.

-No puedo dormir con demasiada luz, no es solo por ti.

-Me siento despreciable de todos modos -afirmó incorporándose y sin poder evitarlo reparo en el bulto de los pantalones de Daryl. -Pero... te puedo compensar, si tu quieres...

Él se sintió un poco avergonzado por su estado, hubiera preferido que Mara no reparase en ello, pues pensaba que tal vez le mirase como a un salido, y no se sintiera cómoda. Le faltaba experiencia en tener confianza de ese tipo con una mujer.

-No tienes que..-fue acallado con un beso.

-No tengo, pero quiero ¿tu no? -preguntó poniéndose encima de él, esperando a que asintiera.-Ayer creí que no volvería a verte, -le besaba mientras hablaba -y me dije a mi misma que jamas voy a desperdiciar el tiempo a tu lado.

-¿Nunca te da miedo decir lo que sientes? -preguntó él.

-Es peor no tener la oportunidad de decirlo...

Ante aquella respuesta Daryl no supo que contestar, así que la rodeo con los brazos y la beso con intensidad, sin darla tiempo a reaccionar se abrió paso con las manos por la ropa de Mara, con facilidad, pues seguía vistiendo la ancha camiseta y los pantalones de algodón, de los cuales se deshizo en pocos minutos, dando muestras que los preliminares no eran su fuerte. Ella desabrocho su camisa, besando su pecho con deseo, mientras la sentía las manos de Daryl recorriendo su piel. Solo sentirle cerca hacia que su cuerpo reaccionará involuntariamente sin permitirla pensar, acaricio todo su torso, bajando las manos asta su entrepierna desabrocho la cremallera y le comenzó a masturbar.

-Me vas a volver loco.

Tan solo con tocarle y darle placer ella se sentía satisfecha, pero Daryl la correspondió de la misma manera, cauteloso al principio, pero los susurro y gemidos de Mara le fueron desvelando todos los secretos de su cuerpo.

-Hazme tuya...-susurro con deseo. -...ahora.

-Espera..-dijo girándose y cogiendo un preservativo de debajo del colchón, donde los escondía.

Cambiando de posición se puso el preservativo, se coloco sobre ella, y sujetando sus muslos con fuerza entro en ella casi con violencia, pero estaba tan excitada que no mostró ninguna queja o molestia ante sus fuertes embestidas, tan solo procuraba contener los gemidos para no ser descubiertos.

-Eres mía -dijo Daryl clavando la mirada con intensidad.

-Solo si tu eres mio...-contestó

Daryl se sintió apunto, y sujetándola por las nalgas entro con mayor fuerza, Mara tuvo apretar su boca contra el hombro de él conteniendo un grito.

-Pues claro -la susurro en el oído mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar de placer bajo él.

* * *

Hacia varios días que no se salía en busca del Gobernador, y con la llegada de aquel grupo nuevo era poco probable que se abandonara la prisión en una expedición de búsqueda nueva. Lo cual hacia que Michonne estuviera inquieta.

-¿Cuando vamos a volver a salir a por el Gobernador? -Preguntó a Rick al encontrarle en la celda donde habían guardado las armas. -Quedan muchos sitios donde buscar.

-No podemos seguir malgastando recursos -contestó tras pensarlo unos segundos -toda búsqueda ha sido inútil.

-Pero esta ahí fuera -protestó pero sin que su tono se viera alterado-sigue siendo una amenaza para nosotros.

-No podemos arriesgarnos, arriesgar nuestras vidas en eso, -contestó apoyando una mano en la cadera -somos casi medio centenar ahora mismo y aun no hemos pasado todo el invierno.

-Iré sola.

-Necesitamos la gasolina para ir a por suministros. -indicó él -no podemos desperdiciar nada de lo que tenemos. -Michonne se quedo pensando -Sé que quieres encontrarle, pero ahora no solo debemos pensar en lo que nosotros queremos, o en nuestras propias necesidades.

-¿En las necesidades de quien se pensó para ir hasta esa granja?

-Fue una mala idea -contestó -pero no se va a volver a repetir.

-Ya... Espero que esta no lo sea. -apuntó antes de alejarse.

Aunque dio la conversación por terminada, Michonne aun seguiría dándole vueltas a la idea de encontrar una forma de buscar al gobernador, no podía rendirse, no podía dejar que la muerte de Andrea quedará sin castigo. Debía encontrar a ese cabrón y hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho. Al salir se encontró con Daryl al que no le paso desapercibida su cara de contrariedad, pero siguió su camino.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto a Rick.

-Quiere que sigamos barriendo la zona en busca del gobernador -contestó sin dejar de mirar como Michonne se alejaba.

-¿Y lo vamos ha hacer?

-No, ¿crees que sería buena idea? -Daryl negó ante la pregunta.

-Necesitamos ahorrar gasolina para cosas mas necesarias.

-Eso la he intentado explicar, pero no creo que la haya convencido.

-¿Y con los nuevos? -pregunto Daryl tocándose la nariz -¿tiene algún plan de que hacer con ellos?

-Les hemos estado enseñando la prisión -comentó cerrando la celda -y explicándoles como funcionan las cosas aquí.-Ambos comenzaron ha andar de camino al exterior del pabellón -Han dicho que se adaptarán a nuestras normas y se ganaran su sitio.

-¿Confías en ellos?

-¿Tu lo haces? -sin esperar respuesta prosiguió -es pronto para decidir, pero pueden ser de mucha ayuda aquí.

* * *

Ambos jóvenes estaban en la biblioteca cuando Mara entro, y se sobresalto al encontrarlos. Apenas había tenido relación con el nuevo grupo, exceptuando la niña, que aun no había dicho una sola palabra. Y aunque los había visto durante la comida, le resultaba extraño tener gente desconocida por allí.

-Tío si hace un año alguien me hubiera dicho que entraría en una biblioteca sin ser exámenes me hubiera reído. -Decía un chico de color a su compañero.

-Si hace un años nos hubieran dicho algo de lo que pasa ahora nadie lo hubiera creído -contesto el otro, sin reparar en Mara.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó Mara a cierta distancia.

-Valla...-Se volvió el chico de color.

-Hola, solo estábamos buscando algo que leer -explicó el joven con tono amistoso -Soy Zack -y la tendió la mano.

Mara le observó detenidamente antes de estrecharla, era un chico joven, de unos veinte años, y estatura media, pelo castaño claro. Tenía un aspecto simpático, amistoso. El otro chico era mas alto, de raza negra, con el pelo afro y desarreglado. Pero tampoco tenía aspecto intimidarte.

-Mara, me encargo de este sitio mas o menos. -Explicó -tengo que cerrar los pasillos para cuando vengan los niños, no puedo dejar...

-¡Hey! Si es piernas bonitas -dijo un tercer chico entrando en la sala.

-Tío, no seas capullo, -recriminó Zack. -no le hagas caso, es Scott.

-Vale, pero os tenéis que ir.

-No quería ofenderte, solo es que me parecieron bonitas realmente...

-No me ofendes, pero os tenéis que ir -repitió intentando no parecer borde -tengo que cerrar esta zona.

-Oh, bien. -asintió Scott -Nos comentaron que esto era para lo niños y eso.

-Exacto.

-Entonces nos largamos.-Dijo Zack -pero me llevaré esto -y tomo un libro de la estantería.

-Buena elección -no pudo evitar decir Mara leyendo el titulo.

-A ver -Scott le quito el libro de las manos a su compañero y leyó la portada. -Si, cierto "El Ocho" ¿Lo has leído?

-Claro, sino como iba a saber que es bueno. -afirmo Mara, Saliendo tras ellos de la biblioteca.

-¿Te gusta la historia? -preguntó el joven -yo estudiaba historia en la universidad.

-Entre otras muchas mas cosas -comentó Zack delante de ellos con tono jocoso.

-Cállate -ordeno Scott, pero la mirada inquisitiva de Mara le hizo explicarse -Es que cambie de carrera varias veces.

-Ammm...

-Comencé estudiando filosofía, luego historia y al final, me pase a derecho.

-No eres un chico con ideas claras. -Apunto Mara.

-Podría decirse eso, -dijo colocándose el gorro de punto que llevaba en la cabeza -pero se cuando algo me gusta nada mas verlo.

Aquella afirmación sorprendió a Mara que se puso un poco tensa, y no supo que decir. No quería ponerse a la defensiva, pero tampoco le quería dar una impresión equivocada a ese muchacho. Por lo que pensó una forma de terminar la conversación de la forma mas educada posible.

-Bueno, yo me quedo aquí. -les comentó desviando la mirada a los otros dos chicos -Ir fuera, tal vez os necesiten en otro sitio, hace falta mucha ayuda aun en muchos sitios. -Mara se giro sin darle tiempo a decir nada mas y entro en la galería de celdas.

* * *

**Para los que hayáis visto el Trailer: **

**La niña de las pesadillas: Sin nombre aun, es la llamada Sophia 2 que aparece en junto a Carol en varias escenas. Se aceptan propuestas para su nombre, jejeje. **

**Heather: Es una chica que aparece junto a Karen en la valla, el nombre es inventado por mi.**

**Zack: Es el chico que esta junto a Daryl en la primera escena. El nombre del personaje fue confirmado por los productores en la Comic. com**

**Los otros dos chicos están descritos según dos jóvenes que aparecen en varias escenas, el nombre de Scott es inventado y el otro aun ni se me ha ocurrido. **

**Muchas gracias por leer!**


	32. Repetir

_Lamento el retraso en actualizar, he cambiado este capitulo como unas 5 veces, de forma diferente, intentando acomodar todo lo que sucede de la forma mas dinámica y entretenida. Espero haberlo conseguido. Ufff...ha sido una batalla tediosa._

_Os agradezco todo el apoyo durante estos días, con vuestros comentarios, e ideas para el nombre de Sophia 2, todos son fantásticos y la quedan genial, pero voy a esperar a ver si se filtra el nombre del personaje. Porque si en la serie se llama de forma diferentes seria muy lioso. Espero que no os moleste, se que debería haber pensado que hacer antes de pedir ayuda, pero no lo hice, soy lo peor. Pero os doy mil gracias por estar ahí y de verdad que os valoro como el oro. _

_Gracias también a los nuevos seguidores. Me alegra que os unáis a la historia y que esta os guste. _

_Este capitulo tiene un poco de todo, o eso espero... y es dedicado a_ **Acuinipuini** _por ser una lectora, y cumpleañera excelente. Espero que este a tu altura. (he incluido lo que comentamos el otro día que no te quise contar...¿a que te mueres por leer?)_

_No me enrollo mas que llevo dos semanas de retraso..._

**Repetir**

Al salir al patio junto con Rick, Daryl reparó en los tres jóvenes que salían del Bloque A, al cual Mara se dirigía cuando se separaron hacia unos minutos. Instintivamente dejo de escuchar lo que su compañero le decía y se aproximo hacia ellos con paso decidido y sujetando con fuerza la correa de su ballesta.

-¿De donde coño venís? -preguntó sin miramientos. Los tres jóvenes frenaron un tanto sorprendidos, por el tono como por la pregunta en si.

-De la biblioteca -contestó Zack mostrando el grueso volumen.

-¿Y que leches hacíais allí? Ahora no se puede estar – informó con el mismo tono agresivo, mientras Rick se acercaba en silencio.

-Mirar libros -evidencio el mismo joven.

-Ya...mirar libros -repitió Daryl mirándoles de arriba a bajo sin intentar disimular su desconfianza.

-¿Por qué no volvéis al otro pabellón y os quedáis por allí? -Pidió Rick apaciguador -también nosotros nos tenemos que adaptar a teneros por aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso íbamos ha hacer -explicó Scott y se giro hacia Daryl -así que, cálmate amigo.

-No me llames amigo -espetó con sequedad antes de alejarse hacia el pabellón del que provenían los chicos. -Capullo -susurro para si

El pabellón parecía vació por completo cuando entro en él, se acerco hasta la puerta de barrotes que comunicaba con el pasillo y comprobó que estaba cerrada con llame, se giro, y miró a Rick que entraba también en la sala, fue en busca de Mara a la galería seguido de este, pero tampoco la vio.

-¿Chip? -preguntó escrutando la sala.

-¿Si?- Dijo Mara al salir de una de las celdas, y viendo la expresión del cazado preguntó -¿Pasa algo?

-Hemos visto salir a tres de los nuevos,-informo Rick -¿estaban contigo?

-Los encontré en la biblioteca mirando unos libros, cuando les...

-Un momento, -cortó Daryl, acercando más la cara a ella como si no la hubiera oído. -¿Estaban solos?

-Cuando yo llegué si... -la expresión de Rick y Daryl se volvió mas tensa aun, cuando se miraron entre ellos, Mara intento quitarle importancia. -Solo estaban buscando algo que leer, fueron simpáticos, y accedieron a irse sin problemas.

-Me cago en...-maldijo Daryl y volvió a sacar el revolver de su bolsillo. -Ahora mismo te vas a quedar con esto, sin negativas ni mierdas -agarro la cinturilla de su pantalón con una mano y metió en ella el arma, Mara retrocedió al notar el frio metal sobre la piel.

-Sabes lo que opino sobre...

-Me importa una mierda tu opinión -espetó él. -Vamos a salir a por leña, hasta que vuelva llévala, sobretodo si te quedas con los niños.

-Tiene razón, quédate con ella -asintió Rick mirando a Mara para que aceptase.

Finalmente ella accedió, no quería seguir discutiendo sobre ese tema, pero saco la pistola del lugar donde la había colocado Daryl y la guardo en el bolsillo de sus sudadera, donde podía llegar a olvidarse de que la llevaba.

-¿Quienes vais a ir? -Pregunto la joven.

-Unos pocos -contesto Daryl.

-Habrá que reconsiderarlo -comentó Rick tras pensarlo unos instantes. - Sería mejor que nos quedásemos aquí la mayoría de nosotros y salo salierais unos pocos.

-Tal vez -contesto Daryl.

-¿Y porque no os lleváis a alguno de los nuevo? -preguntó Mara, ambos la miraron como si la pregunta careciera de sentido. -No tiene porque quedarse aquí, bajo vigilancia, alguno se ofrecerá a ganarse su sitio si se lo preguntáis. -Rick negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo -Si los tratáis como una amenaza será cuando se conviertan en una, lo sé. -Sentencio. -Estuve en otro grupo, paso algo así y acabo bastante mal.

-¿Qué paso? -preguntó Daryl, mientras Rick elevaba la vista hasta ella.

-Eramos unas veinticinco o treinta personas, estábamos en una casa grande, con una verja, era segura-intento explicar, y Daryl asintió, mientras Rick la escuchaba atento -se nos unió un grupo menor, de una docena, casi todos parejas con algún niño. Los que dirigían aquello intentaron tenerlos como presos, pues no se fiaban, pero no querían mancharse las manos, en especial con los niños. Aquella gente no eran mala, pero tratarlos como si lo fueran hizo que algunos se revelasen.

-¿Os atacaron? -pregunto esta vez Rick mirando a Daryl, como si pudieran leerse la mente el uno al otro.

-No, no realmente...se enfrentaron contra Paul y David, hubo una pelea en la que todos acabamos tomando parte, aunque fuera para separar, alguien disparo y...-intento apartar de su mente las escenas de aquella tarde, y bajo la vista al suelo. -Bueno ya he dicho que acabo bastante mal.

Durante unos instantes los tres guardaban silencio

-Dividirlos también estaría bien, y si no son mas de dos no deberíamos tener problemas con ellos. -comentó Daryl, mirando a Rick.

-Iré a hablar con los otros, y ver que opinan -dijo Rick tras pensarlo unos instantes y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Rick? -le frenó Mara dando un par de pasos hacia él - Sé que estas intranquilo. -comenzó diciendo. -Que temes que traerlos haya sido una mala idea, y estemos en peligro teniéndoles aquí. Es imposible que no lo pienses -Rick desvió la mirada hacia la pared asintiendo. -Es cierto que es arriesgado, siempre lo es... Es una apuesta que no todo el mundo haría, pero es necesario hacerla.

-Una apuesta...- Rick se toco la frente como si estuviera acomodando sus ideas dentro de su cabeza – Jugando con la seguridad de Carl, ¿con la de Judith?, ¿eso es lo que te parece haberlos traído? -preguntó casi a la defensiva pero sin alzar el tono.

-Yo no he dicho eso, -corrigió casi con temor -no me entiendas mal.

-Si he tomado esta decisión ha sido por ellos -dijo enfatizando sus palabras con un gesto duro con la mano, y desvió los ojos hacía Daryl que observaba sin decir nada junto a Mara

-Sé lo duró que resulta decidir algo por los demás, la marea de dudas que se agolpan en tu cabeza por si ha sido una buena o mala elección.

-Si, supongo que tu también has pasado por ello. -Dijo más calmado moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

-No me quedaba otra opción,- comentó mas afable -pero también sé lo que es estar sin nada y encontrar esto. La gratitud que se siente porque te den la oportunidad de vivir, es algo que jamás podre expresar por completo -se sinceró. -Estoy segura que ellos sienten lo mismo, y no se van a arriesgar en estropear esta oportunidad. De eso si estoy segura.

-Ellos no tiene porque ver las cosas como tu...-Argumentó Rick antes de alejarse y salir de la galería.

-No quiero que la historia se repita. -comentó Mara bajando la mirada con abatimiento.

-Eso no va a pasar aquí, -afirmó Daryl, avanzando hasta ella, y cogiéndola por la barbilla, la levanto el rosto, ella le mero, sin poder alejar los recuerdos -vamos a estar bien. -Mara asintió apretando los labios, y le agarrando el borde de su chaleco le dio un beso en lo labios, corto, casi tímido.

-Piense lo que piense sobre esa gente, no bajes la guardia estando con ellos-susurro, Daryl asintió, y la colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja acercándose a su rostro y la beso, Mara cerro lo ojos al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos y el roce de sus barba, el beso se alargo, cuando termino no se parto, y él rozó su nariz contra la de ella unos instantes. -No tardes en volver -pidió dejando que sus sentimientos dominasen a su cabeza.

Los voces de los niños les precedieron antes de que estos entrasen en la galería.

-No tardaré -asintió, y acarició la linea de la mandíbula de la joven antes de besarla en la frente -ten cuidado, no te fíes por muy simpáticos que parezcan, y recuerda que tienes con que protegerte.

…...

La Triumph, seguida del camión se alejó por el camino de la prisión, mientras Mara la seguía con la mirada. Finalmente dos de los nuevos se mostraron dispuestos a salir con ellos, acompañando a Daryl, Glenn, Sasha y Tyrese.

Ella sabía que no debía preocuparse, Daryl iba a estar bien, pero hacía solo un día que había creído perderle, que no podía evitar sentir incertidumbre. No quería perder a nadie más, no podía perder a nadie más, y menos a él. Él era suyo, se lo había dicho. Quizá desear no perder a nadie fuera desear demasiado en esos mundo. Pero ella había tomado su decisión hacía tiempo, había decidido que merecía la pena luchar por él, y había ganado esa batalla, ahora solo la quedaba hacer que, pasase lo que pasase mereciera la pena. Mara no pudo evitar escuchar la voz de su madre en su cabeza, diciendo una se sus frases que marcaban sus principios en la vida.

"_Acabaremos sufriendo tarde o temprano, y la solución no es apartarse de todo, es rodearte de aquello por lo que merezca la pena sufrir"_

Cuando el camión se oculto de la vista de la joven, esta regresó a la galería con los niños. Para su sorpresa encontró a Olga en ella.

-Hola, he venido para acompañarte con los niños, -informó a la joven -hay demasiada gente en nuestro bloque.

-Si, demasiada...-corroboró y se sentó a su lado observando a los niños jugar. -¿Sabes como esta la niña?

-La llevaron a la enfermería...-Al escuchar aquello Mara se alarmo.

-¿Por qué? ¿está bien? -preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, creo que si -dijo con dejadez la mujer.

Ante aquella respuesta despreocupada Mara abrió ampliamente lo ojos, sin poder ocultar que la sorprendía que Olga no le diera importancia al estado de la pequeña. Por lo que se levanto como un resorte y la tendió las llaves de la galería.

-Voy a ver como ésta, vigila esto -la ordenó. -Procura que nadie se escalabre. -Sin dar tiempo a que pudiera negarse, salió con rapidez de la galería.

En el recibidor Mara encontró a Hershel sentado junto a sus hijas, parecía que habían estado rezando, pero ya habían terminado, por lo que Mara se aproximo hasta la familia y no pudo evitar agarrar por el hombro a Maggie, al pararse junto a ella y sonreír. Glenn también estaba fuera, sabía lo que sentía en esos momentos, por lo que procesaba cierta empatía con ella, e intuía que era mutua cuando ella la devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me han dicho que la niña esta en la enfermería ¿Ha pasado algo?.

-Oh no, no. -contestó el hombre -Esta bien, ha comido y su tensión es estable, pero aun esta recelosa -la informo. -Había demasiado jaleo allí dentro -y señalo hacía la galería de celdas contigua -así que pensamos que era mejor que descansará en la enfermería.

-Me alegro. ¿Carol sigue con ella?

-No se fue a dormir hace un rato -comentó Beth -ahora esta el matrimonio que vino con ella. Y yo iré luego.

-Bien, esperemos que en un par de días pueda venir conmigo al otro pabellón he integrarse.

-¿Y los terrores nocturno? -preguntó Maggie

-Eso será mas complicado, puede dudarla meses, o años. -Intentaré hacer lo que pueda con lo poco que conozco.

-Ha sido un shock tremendo lo que ha vivido, pero al ser tan joven tal vez lo asimile mejor, -argumento Hershel -muchos niños han vivido cosas terribles y se adaptan a ellas.

-Todo el mundo no es igual de fuerte, o afronta las cosas de la misma manera -contradijo Mara. -No sabemos que ha vivido antes de esto ¿no?

-Lo cierto es que no -contesto Maggie -he hablado con Heather, la chica joven, y me ha dicho que ella y su madre se unieron al grupo hace tres meses, al encontrarlas en una expedición, y que solo contaron que habían estado en las montañas antes de eso, y no se llegaron a integrar demasiado con el grupo.

…...

El Bread Tuck(1) freno tras Daryl, y todos sus ocupantes descendieron de él, caminado hasta una zona con pequeños arboles jóvenes que poder cortar con mayor facilidad y velocidad.

-¿El sonido de las hachas no atraerá a los lunáticos? -preguntó Bruce, uno de los nuevos, de unos treinta y cinco años, pelo negro y buen físico.

-¿Los caminantes? Si, pero solo a los mas cercanos -contestó Glenn. -Por eso mejor no disparar, si vemos alguno.

-¿Y tenemos que esperar a que se acerquen para matarlos? Eso es muy arriesgado.

-De eso me encargo yo -contestó Daryl cargando su ballesta.

No tardaron en ponerse a conseguir leña, turnándose las dos hachas, para no cansarse demasiado, sin que los nuevos las tuvieran a la vez, y llevando la leña hasta el camión. Daryl daba paseos por el perímetro, apuntando de vez en cuando cuando algo se movía, solo se acerco un caminante, que fue abatido incluso antes de que el resto del grupo llegara a notar su presencia.

-Si que es bueno -afirmó Bruce, por lo que Glenn sonrió mirando a sus compañeros.

Daryl escucho el comentario, tan solo miro de soslayo, y siguió mirando si el maldito caminante traía amigos, pero era un solitario. Pensó en intentan cazar algo pero con el ruido de las hachas y las voces, cualquier animal listo se había alejado ya. Y no debía separarse demasiado del grupo. Se estaba poniendo algo nervioso, sin nada que hacer, salvo observar, y se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que tenía ganas de regresar a la prisión, preocupado por Mara, y no por los nuevos, que ciertamente parecían buena gente, incluso amistosos, sino en general, por si ocurría cualquier cosa, tanto allí como en la prisión y no podía volver a verla. Ese pensamiento se enquisto en su cabeza, según fue pasando el tiempo.

-¡Hey tíos! -llamo a sus compañeros -volvamos de una maldita vez, ya tenemos bastante madera.

Glenn observo en derredor los leños que tenían cerca y los árboles que habían cortado, y asintió.

…...

El sol estaba bajo cuando entraron en el patio con los vehículos, Daryl freno la moto cerca de donde Mara le esperaba, intentando disimular su nerviosismos.

-¿He tardado? -preguntó él sin bajarse de la moto, y ella negó con la cabeza acercándose -¿Todo bien? - ante lo cual ella asintió aun en silencio y llegando a su lado. Daryl la rodeó por la cintura con su brazo y la atrajo hasta pegarla a la moto, y la beso sin pensar en quien mas estuviera cerca, mientras ella enredaba sus manos en su pelo castaño, podía sentir una sonrisa en los labios de Mara mientras lo hacía. -Vallamos a descargar -dijo al separarse bajando de la moto.

Mara le siguió hasta el camión pero reparó en el revolver que llevaba en el bolsillo, al meter las manos para proteger sus manos del frio.

-Daryl, espera -le frenó -ya te puedo devolver el arma ¿no? -preguntó y vio como le cambiaba un poco la expresión -no es por encabezaría, es que no quiero tenerla en la celda, al alcance de las niñas u Olga, la verdad -explicó.

-Guárdala en la moto -contestó él.

Mara rehízo sus pasos hasta la moto y con disimulo saco el arma de su bolsillo y la metió en una bolsa de cuero negro que colgaba en un lateral. Al darse la vuelta se sorprendió de encontrar a Scott junto a ella.

-Bibliotecaria ¿como vas?

-Mara, mi nombre es Mara -corrigió ella.

-Ya bueno, pero eres la que se ocupa de la biblioteca. -se justifico -El Jefe nos ha dicho que si queremos ayudar en algo solo tenemos que ofrecernos, y me estaba preguntando si necesitas una mano con eso, a mi me gustan los libros y estuve de becario un par de...

-No me ocupo de los libros, solo de los niños -informó, -pero si te quieres encargar de la biblioteca seguro que no hay problema.

-Oh...ya, bueno...

La joven volteo la cabeza para comprobar que había cerrado bien la bolsa de la moto antes de alejarse.

-¿Te gustan las motos? -y se apoyo en el respaldo trasero de la motocicleta.

-Si no te apartas de ahí, acabaras con uno de estos en el culo -voceo Daryl, refiriéndose a los leños, que miraba la escena ha cierta distancia.

-Está bien, amigo. -dijo Scott separándose de la moto y alzando las manos-¿Siempre es tan simpático? -preguntó a Mara.

-No, -sentenció ella con rotundidad y gesto divertido– hoy tiene un buen día.- Y se alejo de él, pero éste la siguió.

-A mi las motos también me gustan, especialmente me gustan muchos las que son como esa también, las Chopper...-relataba Scott siguiendo los pasos de Mara sin reparar que ésta se acercaba hasta Daryl.

-Es una Triumph. -Espetó Daryl poniéndose frente a él -Anda haz algo útil, y lleva esto, _amigo_ -pidió, enfatizando la ultima palabra, y le entregó la pila de maderos que portaba en los brazos, haciendo que el joven se resintiera del peso, pero siguiendo al resto de la gente, cargando los leños con entereza. -Será gilipollas...una Chopper.

…...

La galería parecía especialmente agitada aquella noche, pues la presencia de los nuevos integrantes generaba mas, y diferentes, ruidos de los acostumbrados. Pero era de suponer que cuando todos estuvieran dormidos la tranquilidad seria la única que hiciera eco en aquel lugar. Sobretodo tras el traslado de la pequeña hasta a enfermería, pues aunque tuviera pesadillas, estas no alarmarían al resto de integrantes.

Mara se dirigió despacio hasta la celda de Daryl, y entro sin avisar, encontrándole agachado cogiendo algo bajo el colchón.

-Se gastan rápido -dijo agitando la caja de preservativos con media sonrisa en el rostro, al girarse hacía ella.

-Supongo...-dijo riendo.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, haciendo que su risa se apagará, lo cual no paso inadvertido al cazador.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó frotándose la nariz -podemos ir a por más.

-No, no...es...-se sentó en el catre con las manos entrelazadas entre sus rodillas.

Aquel era un momento como cualquier otro, se dijo, tan bueno o malo como los demás, y había prometido contar aquello a Daryl. Anteriormente había seguido el juego siempre, para no tener que decir la verdad en voz alta. Pues sentía que si no lo decía no sería real, aunque aquello no fuera así. Luego se dio cuanta de que real o no, no tenia espíritu para pronunciar aquellas palabras, y por eso se tatuó, para recordar la realidad sin tener que decirla.

Pero las circunstancias habían cambiado, seguir el juego ahora podía costar la vida. Así que tendría que afrontar lo que la sucedía, debía confesar lo que jamás había pronunciado en voz alta ni siquiera a si misma.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó visiblemente confundido sentándose a su lado, aun con la caja en las manos.

-Es...yo...yo no tengo nada, y supongo que tu tampoco -comenzó a decir -ninguna venérea ni esas cosas.

-Ya lo supongo, pero no los necesitamos por eso -contestó -un mini Dixon no sería una...

-No puedo tener hijos -soltó, sintiendo un vació en su estomago y un nudo en la garganta, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pues aunque no quisiera, aquella confesión, aquella realidad, la hería tan profundamente que no podía contenerse.

-¿Cómo? -no pudo evitar preguntar, arrepintiéndose por completo nada mas hacerlo, pero aun así la miraba confundido.

Mara espero unos segundos y tomo aire con profundidad varias veces, aunque no la hubiera preguntado, quería contarle todo, no una breve explicación, llena de interrogantes.

-Ufff..cuando estaba embarazada, sufrí un...un accidente. -no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche, el olor, las voces, el dolor. -Me quedaba poco para salir de cuentas, pero... pero perdí a Bastian.-se le quebró la voz, aun así se obligo a continuar -dijeron que había tenido suerte; las primerizas pueden morir con abortos de tantos meses, y siento tan jóvenes mas...-repitió inconscientemente el discurso que el médico la notifico - ...pero tras la intervención la matriz a quedó dañada, seriamente.

-Lo siento -dijo él simplemente.

-Nunca he hablado de ello...con nadie. -confesó. -Me preguntaste porque me hice el tatuaje, y no te dije toda la verdad.

-Eso da igual...

-Sí fue para no olvidarle. Pero los tatuajes en la tripa se deforman con el embarazó...así que pensé que era un buen sitio para recordar lo que nunca seré. -Mara le miró intentando dibujar una sonrisa para que no sintiera lastima de ella.

Pero al contemplarla, tan solo pudo ver la sonrisa mas triste de todas las que Mara había mostrado, en el tiempo que la conocía, sin poder contenerse enmarco su cara con las manos y la atrajo hasta él, limpiando sus lagrimas con los pulgares, y la besó en la frente con fuerza. No podía hacer nada, y eso le provocaba una impotencia que le llenaba de rabia por dentro.

_(1) El Camión con el que un residente de Woodbury estrelló contra las puertas de la prisión, durante el ataque del Gobernador a la prisión, y soltó a unos caminantes en el patio de la prisión (3X10 Home). En el Trailer aparece aparcado al fondo del patio._

_Prometo que el próximo cap no se tarda tanto!_


	33. Flechas

_Como prometí ya estoy de nuevo aquí, espero que la nos les haya parecido larga la espera hasta este nuevo capitulo. Aunque tarde un poco mas pues los personajes de nuevo crearon una trama diferente a la que tenia pensada, pero el resultado me ha gustado mucho. Espero que también a vosotros. Y también tengo que decir que espere a ver el Sneak Peeks, por si me aportaba algo interesante, lo cual no ha sido así, siendo una gran decepción. Pero no me disperso..._

_Millones de gracias por todos los comentarios, me habéis hecho increíblemente feliz con ellos, y me habéis motivado muchísimo. _**DarylDixonlove, Juliakyra, Elesak, Acuinipuini, Only1Sacha, RoseMarianela, Sharpey-00, BeautyAngel, Karla Torres**_ que te he dejado la respuesta por PM. Y a los nuevos seguidores, muchísimas gracias por apoyar la historia.. _

_Si esta historia ha llegado hasta donde ha llegado es gracias a todas las que me habéis mostrado vuestro apoyo, de una u otra forma. Y jamás os lo podré agradecer lo suficiente. _

**Flechas**

La noche era fría, y una niebla baja cubría todo, impidiendo que la guardia tuviera algún sentido. Aun así Mara estaba fuera de la garita con los prismáticos en la mano, pero sin mirar nada. Solo respiraba profunda pero lentamente, dejando que su aliento marcase el pasar del tiempo. Mientras una parte de su espíritu se sentía libre y liviano, otra parte de ella, la hacia desear hacerse pequeña y ocultarse en un rincón oscuro, arrepentida por haber contado su mayor secreto. Casi temía mirar a la cara a Daryl, no quería ver su mirada compasiva, y aun deseaba menos escuchar sus palabras de consuelo, porque no las había. No tenía que girarse para saber que él la observaba desde el interior de la garita, estático pero constante.

Se obligo a entrar al interior cuando noto que la nariz la dolía, por la humedad fría de la noche.

-No te compadezcas de mi -dijo sin mirarle. -No te lo he contado por eso, sino para que no gastes esfuerzos en cosas inútiles.

-Aunque no te llamen mamá, esas crías se quedarían huérfanas si te perdieran -contestó con tono duró, y Mara le miró por primera vez directamente. -tienen suerte de tenerte. -Mara encogió los hombros como si aquello no importase realmente, aunque lo cierto es que la había reconfortado.

-Gracias...-dejo escapar con un hilo de voz, tenía los ojos empañados, pero no por pena, sino por emoción. Daryl la rodeo los hombros con el brazo, y la atrajo hacia él, dándole un leve beso en la frente. -Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre -se acurruco en su pecho reconfortada por la calidez de su cuerpo.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Al escuchar aquello Mara sonrió y levanto la cabeza para besarle, se sentía agradecida por cada gesto y palabra que la había dicho, y por como lo había echo. Le dio un beso suave, ya no sentía ganas de esconderse ante él, levantó su mano para acariciarle el cuello.

-¡Joder! Estas helada -soltó cogiéndola la mano entre las suyas.

-Lo siento...-y se aparto para acercarse a la estufa.

-No, da igual -contestó acercándola de nuevo a él, y la atrajo por la cintura. -No te alejes. -Mara se dejo llevar por él sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

La noche resultaba demasiado fría, la humedad helada se colaba por cada rendija de la garita, Daryl no se sentía incomodado por el frio y se desprendió de su cazadora y sus camisa, pero podía sentir como la piel de Mara se erizaba cuando quedaba al descubierto, por lo que freno y se aparto un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto un poco recelosa, aquella escena le traía malos y cercanos recuerdos.

-Hace demasiado frío -contesto acariciando sus brazos y besando su hombro, ella asintió mas tranquila.

Daryl busco por el suelo su camisa y se giro para cogerla. Mara miró su espalda, le gustaban sus hombros, podía parecer estúpido que unos hombros resultasen sexys, pero para ella lo eran, sus hombros, sus brazos y la forma de su espalda la atraían sobremanera.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -él asintió encogiendo los hombros y ella dio un par de pasos hacia él. -Tus demonios ¿por qué te los tatuaste? -preguntó, acariciando la pareja de figuras aladas de su espalda con la yema de los dedos, suavemente.

-Porque llevaba una borrachera histórica esa noche... -contestó volviendo la cara hacia ella.

-Ammm...

-Primero me hice este -explicó girándose a ella y señalando el demonio alado de su bíceps. -Me gustó cuando lo vi.

-Te gustan las cosas con alas. -dijo ella, no era un pregunta, sino una afirmación basada tanto en sus tatuajes, como en su chaleco.

-Si, supongo.

-¿Qué fue una apuesta, o algo así?

-Que va... el cabrón de mi hermano -sentenció. -Desde que vio el pequeño, Merle me machacó la cabeza con la mariconada que me había tatuado, así que una noche me hincho los huevos, y tras terminar la segunda botella de Whisky, acabé en una sala de tatuajes y me lo hice.

-¿Y accedieron a tatuarte borracho?

-Parece que si...-comentó abrochándose la camisa -solo recuerdo decirle que quería dos dragones y señalar el dibujo.

-Son demonios.

-Me di cuenta tras la resaca -confesó, y Mara no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente.

* * *

…...(Días Después)...

* * *

La búsqueda de animales no había resultado tan provechosa como Hershel y Maggie habían predicho, y en las expediciones para conseguir recursos para la granja tan solo habían encontrado materiales y plantas de cultivo. Lo cual era beneficioso pues el campo contaba con diferentes cultivos, que durante la primavera serian una buena fuente de alimento. Pero aun así necesitaban carne, proteínas y calorías que les ayudasen a aguantar con fuerza las semanas que quedaban de duro invierno. No solo a ellos sino también a los niños y mayores que se encontraban mas débiles y enfermizos.

-¿Alguno de tu grupo tiene experiencia en caza o rastreo? -Preguntó Rick

-Que yo sepa no -contestó Bruce -nos hemos mantenido consiguiendo comida en tiendas y casas -le explicó -Podría preguntar, pero Rick...

-¿Si?

-No quiero seguir siendo su líder, que sigan siendo mi grupo -explicó. -Nos unimos a vosotros y aceptamos vuestras normas y condiciones. Hacéis todo en grupo y por consenso o eso nos dijiste. Aunque es evidente que tu pareces tener la ultima palabra.

-Se hace lo que elije la mayoría.

-Bueno, sea como sea, estamos de acuerdo. -ignoró su aclaración. -Lo he hablado con todos ellos, y vamos a colaborar en todo lo posible, pero no como un grupo aparte, sino como parte del grupo.

-Esta bien, me parece bien.

-Nadie quiere salir perjudicado porque otro pueda cometer un error.

-¿Lo dices por algo en particular? -preguntó receloso Rick, temiendo que hubiera gente es ese grupo que quisiera causar problemas intencionadamente.

-No, no por nadie -contestó rápidamente -pero la convivencia es difícil. Sobretodo cuando se ha estado mucho con ciertas personas.

-Si, eso es cierto. -comentó intranquilo. -Pero todos podemos tener fallos o cometer errores, la intención de esos fallos es lo que determina la consecuencias.

-Nadie quiere hacer peligrar lo que hay aquí, te lo aseguró.

-Esperemos que así sea, por el bien de todos.

-Si necesitáis a alguien para ir de caza, yo me ofrezco. -volvió al tema del inicial. -Tan solo he practicado sedentarismo, pero no tengo mala puntería.

-No, Daryl es un cazador con experiencia, y no acepta tener a novatos con él.

-¿Daryl? Oh, el de la ballesta -comentó Bruce -si, solo le seria una molestia si le acompañase.

* * *

En otras ocasiones Mara había aceptado sin objeción que Daryl abandonara la prisión quedándose ella a la espera. Por ello, el cazador no le oculto en ningún momento su intención de ir de caza a la mañana siguiente, contando que ella no se opondría, aunque no le gustase la idea en absoluto y se mostrase abiertamente preocupada e intranquila. Pero en esta ocasión no fue de este modo, Mara se había mostrado casi ofendida por que él pretendiera salir, y le había pedido que no se marchara.

-Hay que salir a conseguir comida – explicó Daryl sentado en el catre limpiando sus flechas -soy el único que sabe como hacerlo.

-Pues te acompaño -propuso la joven.

-No -sentenció sin mirarla

-¿Por qué? -preguntó algo irritada.

-Porque no. -y siguió limpiando sus flechas.

-Eso no es una respuesta.

-No sabes cazar, no sabes rastrear, no sabes disparar. -Relató levantando las vista por fin y mirándola.

-Soy sigilosa y el resto puedo aprenderlo. -se defendió ella.

-Maldición Chip, ni siquiera sabes orientarte en el patio -argumentó él -y quieres salir a bosque abierto. Ni loco.

-Pues ves con otra persona, ves con Rick..

-Él se queda con sus hijos...

-Glenn, Michonne, Ty... alguien debe acompañarte, no sé... Maggie ha vivido en el campo, algo debe saber.

-Todos son mas útiles que tu, eso seguro, pero aun así, ninguno sirve.

-Eres idiota... -comentó molesta por su contestación -...un idiota suicida. -y salio de la celda cabreada.

Daryl ignoró su comentario y siguió limpiando y comprobando las flechas. Había salido un centenar de veces en solitario a cazar, siempre iba solo, su rutina no iba a cambiar porque ella estuviera en su vida ahora. Tenían una especie de acuerdo tácito en el que él no la insistía en dejar su celda o pasar menos tiempo con los niños y otras labores, y ella no le impedía salir y hacer lo que se le daba bien. Nunca habían tenido problemas al respecto y ciertamente creía que ella estaba de acuerdo con eso, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así, y aunque entendiera que solo se estaba preocupando y lo hacia por miedo a perderle, que intentase controlarle como mínimo le tocaba un poco las pelotas.

* * *

Sentada sobre unos palets de madera, aun enfadada, Mara observaba el campo de cultivo y a algunos trabajando en él. Nunca se le habían dado bien las plantas y por eso no solía colaborar con esa labor. Aunque al principio se dijo que todos debían poner de su parte, nadie la había solicitado o recriminado que trabajase en ello, seguramente era porque se ocupaba de otras labores, y lo agradecía en esos momentos. Observo que Scott se encaminaba hacía ella y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, pero ignorarle fue inútil.

-¿Que haces? -preguntó.

-Nada -contestó secamente.

-¿Fumas? -preguntó, y la ofreció un cigarro. Ella lo miró curiosa y sorprendida.

-¿De donde has sacado eso?

-Estuvimos en un instituto, y en uno de los despachos había un arsenal de estos -explico -confiscados a los estudiantes supongo. Me los tuve que llevar por todos los que me quitaron a mi de estudiante -dijo con una sonrisa amistosa -¿quieres o no?

-No soy fumadora, técnicamente...-pensó que solo fumaba cuando estaba agobiada, y utilizando el tabaco como una especie de placebo anti nervios -pero no me vendría mal. -y cogió un cigarro de la cajetilla.

La primera calada la raspo la garganta, eran fuertes, mas que los que estaba acostumbrada a fumar. Pero evito toser. Y tras darle un par mas se sintió algo mareada, hacia demasiado que la nicotina no formaba parte de su organismo y este lo dejo notar.

-Me gustas -dijo Scott de pronto y aquello si que provoco la tos de Mara.

-No te gusto, ni me conoces -contestó cuando se aclaró la garganta.

-Tengo toda la vida para conocerte.

-Eso es de una película, Big Fish.

-Sí, me alegro que también la conozcas...eso quiere decir algo ¿no crees?

-Que era una buena peli, y mucha gente la vio.

-No, quiere decir algo de nosotros.

-No hay un nosotros, no soy tu chica, ni lo seré -sentenció ella.

-Es pronto para decir eso...

-Si quieres tener una vida, no intentes conocerme. -Argumentó, levantándose de los tablones, al ver a Rick y Tyrese que se la acercaban.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Un consejo -afirmó.

-No sabía que fumabas -dijo Rick al ponerse a su altura.

-Yo tampoco -contestó Mara tirando el cigarro al suelo helado..

-Vamos a ir a practicar la puntería, para que todos sepamos usar una pistola con seguridad. -Explicó Tyrese -Rick nos va enseñar.

-He pensado que te interesaría -dijo éste.

-Tengo que ocuparme de los niños, ya lo sabéis.

-Mi hermana y Maggie te pueden sustituir sin problemas.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Daryl? -preguntó a Rick.

-No, es idea mía -contestó -debes aprender a disparar, o por lo menos a perder el miedo ha hacerlo.

-Hee..perdón -comenzó ha hablar Scott -se puede apuntar mas gente.

-Si quieres venir, no veo problema -Dictó Rick -pero no os daremos un arma para que os paseéis con ella.

-No quiero llevar un arma por aquí, solo saber usarla.

-Esta bien, y díselo a los otros, por se les interesa.

Scott asintió y se alejó de camino al campo donde sus otros amigos colaboraban con el desbroce.

-¿Estás seguro? -Preguntó Tyrese confuso, Rick miro a Mara durante unos segundo y luego a su compañero.

-Si, no podemos tenerles aparte.

-Me alegro que pienses así. -Afirmó Mara satisfecha.

* * *

Estaban organizando los coches y cargando las armas y munición necesarias, para sorpresa de Mara, Olga había pedido acudir a la clases de tiro, y también había aceptado llevar con ella a Megan. La joven se sorprendió, pues la mujer jamás había dado muestras de quiere aprender nada sobre disparar, pero tal vez, por fin se había dado cuenta que Mara no estaría a su servició siempre, o realmente quería ser útil en el grupo, fuera como fuese, la joven se alegró.

Daryl salió del pabellón, observando lo que sucedía y hablo con Rick durante unos minutos, posando cada tanto los ojos en Mara.

-¿En que coche vas a ir? -la preguntó Scott.

-¿No te cansas?

-No, venga dime donde vas a ir...

Daryl volvió dentro del pabellón, no habían vuelto ha hablar desde que le llamase idiota, y aunque seguía enfadada, lo ultimo que quería era alejarse de él, ignorando a Scott se adelanto para ir a su encuentro, pero Rick la frenó, comenzando ha hablar.

-Vamos ha alejarnos varios kilómetros de la prisión para no atraer hasta aquí a los caminantes. -comenzó diciendo -ir pensando con que armas os sentiréis mas cómodos o que cualidades preferís que tenga. La practica será limitada para no derrochar munición. Así que no disparéis sin sentido.

-Si capitán -susurró Mara, lo que hizo reír a Scott que aun estaba junto a ella.

Del pabellón Daryl salió con la ballesta al hombro, Mara la observo, notando que no era su ballesta de siempre.

-Venga dime donde nos montamos -insistió Scott.

-Tu donde quieras -contestó Daryl acercándose -Chip, tu sube a la moto.

* * *

Llegaron hasta la ladera de un pequeño monte, con un viejo vallado de madera donde poder colocar los blancos. Mara colocaba las latas y botellas junto con Carl, mientras Daryl examinaba el perímetro.

-¿Sabes que arma te gusta?

-La que solo mata caminantes, ¿hay de esas? -preguntó la joven al muchacho.

-También se debe disparar a las personas. -contestó Carl mirándola bajo su sombrero con la misma mirada de su padre.

-Preferiría no matar a nadie si puedo evitarlo.

-¿Ni para defender lo que quieres? -preguntó con tono solemne, Mara se quedó callada.

Carl la sorprendía en muchas ocasiones, no solo por su madurez y solemnidad, sino porque la daba muestras de una frialdad y pragmatismo que la asustaba en un muchacho tan joven, y no podía evitar lamentarse, pues no creía justo que alguien tan joven tuviera que ser tan mayor en esos aspectos. Esperaba que Megan no acabase como él.

Finalmente cogió el revolver S&W que Daryl la había dado días atrás, y se colocó en la distancia marcada, elevó los brazos y miro apuntando a la lata. Justo mientras apretaba el gatillo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar que sus brazos se movieran por el retroceso.

La bala se desvió completamente alejándose del blanco.

-Mierda...- maldijo meneando la cabeza, y volvió a colocarse tirando del percutor para disparar.

Por segunda vez la sucedió lo mismo, Mara se giro con el arma apuntando al suelo, como la habían indicado y observo que Rick estaba ocupado enseñando a Olga, la cual se mostraba entusiasmada con una Beretta en la manos.

-Intenta no poner los brazos tan tensos -aconsejó Scott, guardando su Glock 17 en el bolsillo tras ponerle el seguro, se aproximo a ella y la hizo entender los brazos. -Flexionarlos un poco, con la espalda recta -y paso su mano por la espalda de la joven, mientras con la otra la sujetaba las manos, pero no le dijo nada -Dispara.

Mara obedeció, pero el tenerle cerca, la ponía nerviosa y la hacia estar un poco incomoda, así que ni siquiera apunto, por lo que la bala nuevamente acabo perdida por la ladera de la montaña.

-Soy negada...

-No, solo te hace falta practica -dijo y se coloco detrás de ella.

El joven estaba apunto de abrazarla por detrás para decirla como sabía colocar las manos, pero unos fuertes y decidios pasos hicieron que se girase.

-¿Que coño haces? -espetó Daryl.

Mara se giro sorprendida al escucharle pues estaba apuntando con el arma sin percatarse de las intenciones de Scott tras ella.

-Estoy diciendo como debe colocarse, solo eso. -se justifico el muchacho.

-Y una mierda -contestó Daryl -apartarte y guárdate tus trucos.

-Solo quería ayudar -insistió.

-Sabes menos que ella, asi que no me toques las...

-Vale ya -acalló Mara, y volvió a disparar el arma un par de ocasiones mas, pero era incapaz de controlar el retroceso del arma.

-Si disparas con miedo jamás darás en el blanco -sentenció Daryl -a no ser que el arma no tenga retroceso.

-No hay ninguna pistola sin retroceso -dictamino Scott.

-Vete a la mierda -espetó Daryl mirándole con despreció y dando un paso hasta él.

-Daryl, tiene razón -le susurro Mara al frenarle.

-Yo no he dicho que sea un pistola. -contestó éste girándose hacia ella. -Probaremos con esta -cogiendo la ballesta de su hombro del hombro -Es la que usaba antes.

-Bhuag -soltó Scott

-Te voy a meter una flecha por el...

-Daryl -se puso delante de él impidiéndole que se acercase al chico. -Enséñame a usarla, por favor.

-Si, -dijo tras soltar un bufido sin dejar de dirigir una mirada asesina hasta el joven -vamos allí.

Cogiéndola por la cintura se alejaron de Scott, ante lo cual Mara estuvo de acuerdo, no quería sentirse culpable por la muerte prematura del chico, aunque se la estaba ganando a pulso. Daryl se frenó al otro lado de la fila de gente, junto a Tyrese

-Toma, sopésala -la ofreció el arma a la joven.

-Pesa bastante -confesó la joven.

-Si pero te acostumbraras -comentó pasando los dedos bajo su nariz.

-Vale -sujeto el arma copiando como le había visto que él lo hacia - ¿Qué he de hacer?

-Cógela firmemente e inclínate un poco sobre ella -informó acercándose mas a su lado y comprobando como la sujetaba -Bien, aquí es donde debes de mirar para apuntar -dijo señalando la mira roja.

-Bien..

-No hay detonación, así que no cierres los ojos.

-Vale.

-Adelante Chip.

Mara apunto a una de las latas, sosteniendo el arma con firmeza, y disparo, obligándose a ni siquiera parpadear.

-Wow -dijo cuando la flecha dio en el madero, no había acertado pero era lo mas cerca que había estado en toda la tarde.

-Fantástico Chip.

-Parece que tenemos otras flechas a las que temer.- Sentenció Rick acercándose a ellos. -Pero no deberías rendirte con las pistolas.

-Soy negada...Rick deberías haberlo visto.

-Lo he hecho...Carol también era pésima, y mejoro mucho, y...a -estuvo apunto de nombrar a su mujer pero se callo -con practica mejorarías.

-Prefiero las flechas.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos ya. -cambio de tema Rick -otro día continuaremos.

-Nosotros nos quedamos -Dijo Daryl mirando a Mara, la cual asintió satisfecha- tenemos munición casi ilimitada. Estaremos bien.

-Bien, pero no os retraséis.

El grupo se alejo del campo con bastante buen animo, parecía que en general el echo de pegar unos cuantos tiros elevaba la moral de las personas, lo cual le resultaba curiosos a Mara, que lo achacaba a la adrenalina, pues ella también se sentía bastante entusiasmada. Daryl propuso alejarse de ese campo, pues los disparos habrían alertado a los caminantes y permanecer mas tiempo seria un riego. Mara acepto y se monto en la moto, cargando ella misma con la ballesta.

-Es para acostumbrarme al peso -alegó divertida.

-Cuídala, es una gran amiga mía.

-Tranquilo.

Se alejaron hasta otro terreno donde poder practicar, Mara se sentía entusiasmada con cada acierto, y cada mejora. Pero al cabo de un par de horas sentía los brazos doloridos y entumecidos a causa del esfuerzo y la falta de costumbre. Aun así se sentía entusiasmada, teniendo en cuenta la pocas ganas que tenía de pasar la tarde allí cuando Rick ofreció, casi obligó, a que participara. Antes de irse, Mara dejo la Ballesta en la trasera de la moto y se acerco a Daryl y le beso con intensidad.

-Mañana...-comenzó a decir ella titubeante, él aparto la cara para mirarla.

-Ni hablar -sentenció. -Disparar diez flechas no cambia nada.

-Pero si alguien te acompaña...

-Seria una carga, tu o cualquier otro. -explicó -Es necesario salir y conseguir comida, cada vez más importante, y es algo que solo hago mejor. -Mara le miraba triste pero en silencio -Si quieres que vuelva pronto, debo ir solo.

-Esta bien -acabó asintiendo.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_-En la serie Daryl no lleva el tatuaje de "Norman" de su pecho. Se puede observar que se lo han ocultado en el episodio Chupacabras (2X04), cuando sale tumbado en la cama con el torso desnudo. Por ellos no hay referencia a él en el capitulo, porque el personaje de Daryl no lo tiene, aunque el actor si. _

_-Daryl cambia su ballesta por una Stryker Strykerzone 380, a partir del episodio Arrow on the Doorpost (3X13), La cual es llevada por Michonne y Rick ha la prisión tras cogerla de casa de Morgan. En este capitulo la ballesta que usa Mara, es la que Daryl usaba con anterioridad, una Horton Scout HD 125. _

_-Todas las armas que se nombran pertenecen a los residentes de la prisión, y han sido usadas por alguno de ellos en la 3ª temporada. _


	34. Entender

Con la llegada del fin de semana traigo otro capitulo...Es largo y espero que no se haga pesado, lo he trasmitido como lo imaginaba en mi cabeza, sobretodo la parte de Daryl...

Muchísimas gracias como siempre por todo el apoyo y animo, valoro muchísimo vuestra opinion, y siempre tengo en cuenta los comentarios, sabéis que me podéis dar todo tipo de ideas y consejos, y evidentemente hacer criticas sobre lo que os resulte oportuno.

* * *

**Entender**

_La luz era cegadora la impedía abrir los ojos por completo y poder orientarse, estaba en el patio, caminaba, alargando los brazos para no chocarse, pues era incapaz de abrir los ojos dos segundos seguidos, al llegar hasta el campo oyó una detonación, era fuera en el bosque, espero unos instantes pero no pasó nada, solo había sido un disparo, solo uno..._

_...Su cuerpo se paralizo del pánico y calló en la cuenta de que estaba descalza, deseaba salir corriendo hacia el bosque, pero no podía yendo descalza, pero solo había sido un disparo, solo uno..._

_La presencia y existencia de Daryl inundo sus pensamientos, él era el que estaba en el bosque, ahora tenia pleno conocimiento de que era él, y él no disparaba, usaba flechas, alguien había disparado y Daryl estaba fuera..._

_Se encontraba entre los arboles, tras la valla, tras el riachuelo, no recordaba haber cruzado el puente, pero estaba en mitad del bosque, sus pies sangraban, pero no sentía dolor, solo incomodidad, se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos pero la era imposible, no sabía donde podía encontrar a Daryl, siguió dando vueltas sobre si misma, cada vez mas deprisa, como si al girar cada vez mas rápido pudiera voltear el mundo por completo y ponerlo en orden. _

_Nada tenía sentido, era caótico y desquiciado, el agobio la subió hasta la garganta haciéndola que quisiera gritar mientras el mundo, y no ella, seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor..._

Despertó sobresaltada y con un malestar que la recorría el estomago. Oyó el leve piar de los pájaros mas madrugadores que anunciaban el pronto amanecer, y sobre su piar una puerta que se cerraba a lo lejos. No tuvo ni que pensarlo, sabia que era Daryl el que abandonaba el pabellón para ir a su expedición de caza, y alejándose del Shelly salto de la litera, y busco sus botas entre la penumbra palpando, se las calzo sin calcetines, y no fue hasta después que reparó en que llevaba unos pantalones cortos, de verano.

-A la mierda...-susurro para sí saliendo aceleradamente de la celda.

Choco contra Rick en el recibidor, pero no perdió el tiempo en explicaciones o disculpas y salio al exterior con la respiración agitada, mas por los nervios que por la carrera. Bajo las escaleras de un salto, mientras Daryl se dio la vuelta junto a la Dodge Ram gris, tras meter la ballesta dentro. Mara le abrazo con fuerza, impulsándose y entrelazando sus piernas en su cintura, como si de no abrazarle por completo se fuera a evaporar. Beso a Daryl con fuerza, y el se giró cargándola hasta apoyarla en la carrocería de la camioneta.

-Eres un cerdo...-le susurro algo indignada.

-No me gustan las despedidas. -justificó él, pero Mara lo golpeo en el pecho con el puño, aun subida en él.

-No es una despedida, no lo es -contradijo ella, y el asintió. -Prométeme que volverás conmigo -dijo ella con voz temerosa, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y mirándole fijamente. -Dilo.

-Volveré contigo, te lo prometo -declaró él, y ella lo volvió a besar con mas dulzura pero profundamente, Daryl acarició sus muslos, empujando mas su cuerpo contra el coche. -Estás poniendo difícil que me valla... -susurro sin separarse de ella.

Mara sonrió y le volvió a besar con mas pasión moviendo su cuerpo alentadoramente. Hombres...todos tenían el mismo puntos débil, en cualquier tipo de discusión, era como decía su hermano, apunta a la entrepierna con toda la intensidad, no es ético pero si efectivo. Por unos instante Daryl se dejo llevar por sus besos y su contoneo, pero a los pocos minutos se obligó a si mismo a separarse de ella.

-Para...tengo que irme -Pidió, deslizándola hasta el suelo, pero ella no desistió e intento volver a besarle -No, Chip, para… ¡maldición! -y la sujeto por las muñecas bajándola los brazos -tengo que irme.

La mirada y expresión de Mara mostraban su decepción mas que cualquier palabra que pudiera haber pronunciado en esos instantes.

-¡Joder! Para... no me lo pongas mas difícil -pidió él alejándose de ella y moviéndose agitado. -Tengo que salir, dejarte a aquí también me jode.-confesó señalándola con el dedo. -Tienes que entender, y no mirar solo por ti...

En ese momento Mara entendió y vio claro que Daryl hacia aquello por todos, y ella estaba siendo una egoísta, por querer retenerlo a su lado en detrimento del grupo, pues era el grupo quien necesitaba de la cacería.

-Lo siento. -dijo con sinceridad sintiéndose culpable en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-¡Joder! No se trata de ti, o de...-le acalló besándolo, fue un beso intenso pero corto.

-Lo sé, lo sé... lo entiendo -confesó -vete y no tardes en volver conmigo.

Daryl asintió viendo que ella no necesitaba mas explicaciones, se giró y abrió la puerta, pero antes de montar volvió a dirigirse a ella.

-Si me entero de que ese gilipollas se te acerca, le voy a despellejar cuando regrese. -Mara negó con un sonrisa y le agarro de su chaleco acercándose a él.

-No te preocupes por eso... solo te quiero a ti -y le volvió a besar, mientras lo hacía fue consciente de lo que había dicho realmente.

Cuando se separo no perdió tiempo, y se alejó de la camioneta para abrir la valla que daba al campo. Sentía la agitación en su estomago, mientras veía pasar la Dodge Ram, alejarse por el camino y abandonar la prisión. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando un viento frio la atenazo las piernas desnudas, salio corriendo hacía el pabellón, no para llegar a él sino para huir de si misma.

.

* * *

.

Daryl condujo la camioneta por los caminos de tierra, sin poder dejar de pensar en las ultimas palabras que le había dicho, paso los dedos bajo su nariz por enésima vez y se mordió el interior del labio, rumiando sus pensamiento. Mara era tan directa y sincera que a veces le llegaba a asustar, parecía que no sintiera miedo de nada o la preocupase que la hiciera daño, aunque realmente no era cierto. Ella lo decía todo, lo expresaba todo.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sorprendía?. Acaso no era obvio que ella le quería, se lo demostraba siempre que la dejaba, se preocupaba por él, le defendía ante Olga, no le juzgaba y confiaba en él, haciéndole sabedor de sus más profundos o dolorosos recuerdo y secretos. Aquello no debía cogerle por sorpresa, por muy poca costumbre que tuviera de ser querido, no podía ser tan tonto para no percibir que ella le quería.

-¡Joder! -golpeo el volante maldiciendo.

Titubeo unos instantes, ante la duda de regresar a la prisión o continuar con la cacería. No podía regresar o echaría el día a perder, contaban con él, debía regresar con algo que mereciera la pena. Ya la estaba cagando bastante perdido en sus pensamiento sin buscar alguna pista de caza por el camino. Por lo que comenzó a mirar entre los matorrales, aminorando la velocidad, en busca de indicios de le indicase que había venados por la zona. Tras unos minutos encontró lo que andaba buscando y freno la Dodge Ram en un lateral, quito las llaves y dejo medio abierta la puerta del copiloto y le quito la tapa al conducto de la gasolina. De este modo si algún vivo pasaba por allí pensaría que la camioneta había sido saqueada. Garantizando que la encontrase a su regreso.

Con la ballesta y el carcaj de flechas al hombro comenzó a seguir el rastro.

.

* * *

.

El gimnasio se encontraba cargado, aunque fuera una de las salas donde no hubiera calefacción, el ejercicio que se realizaba en él, era suficiente para caldear el ambiente. Mara estaba agitada y nerviosa, por lo que procuraba mantenerse distraída, enseñando a Carl y Megan los primeros Katas*.

-Esto es aburrido -menciono el muchacho.

-Es fundamental, aunque no te lo parezca.

-Es solo repetir, no sirve para nada -sentenció con tono rebelde.

-¿Eso piensas? -preguntó la joven -pues vamos a ver...atácame -ordeno.

El muchacho se lanzó a por ella con el puño por delante, Mara solo le esquivo y pasando el pie por detrás, arrastro su pierna delantera y le hizo caer de culo.

-Nunca, nunca, nunca cargues tu peso en la pierna cercana a tu oponente -le informó ayudando a ponerse en pie -y ahora a practicar hasta que lo hagas perfecto o te humee la cabeza, lo que llegue primero.

-Pero es que tu eres mas grande, es normal que le ganes -apuntó Megan, que miraba desde un extremo.

-No, le he ganado porque me conozco, le conozco y confiaba en hacerlo. -Sentenció. -La primera norma es conocerse a uno mismo, la segunda, conocer a tu contrincante y la tercera y mas importante, nunca comiences una pelea que no estés seguro de poder ganar. -Relato como lo había hecho su padre, su hermano y Vicent con anterioridad. -¿Ty, me ayudas con una cosa?

-Si, claro -accedió el hombre acercándose hasta ellos -¿qué necesitas?

-Que me ataques -pidió viendo la cara de desconcierto del hombre -no te contengas, que me he enfrentado a mejores oponentes -le confesó. -Quiero demostrarles lo que digo.

-No quiero hacerte daño.

-Pues no titubes y no te lo haré yo a ti, vamos. -le incito -¡Hajime**!

Ambos niños observaban como Mara se movía por la colchoneta dando cortos pero continuados saltos,evaluándolo a Tyrese a distancia. Éste se mostraba algo incomodo, pesaba cincuenta kilos mas que la joven, si la golpeaba tenia la sensación que la rompería, por lo que sus dos primeros ataques fueron tímidos, Mara los paro con golpes secos y directos.

-¡Vamos hombretón! De ti depende que estos chicos aprendan a defenderse.

-Pero...

-Pónmelo difícil.

Por fin Tyrese se concentro y decidió no titubear mas, se lanzó hacia Mara con todo su cuerpo, los golpes individuales eran fáciles de frenar, pero si se lanzaba por completo no podría contenerlo. Pero la joven apenas se inmuto, tan solo le cogió rápido de la muñeca, giro sobre si misma apartándose hacia un lado, colocándose velozmente tras él, y le empujo con la mano libre la espalda, haciendo que cayera sin remedio hacia el suelo. Mara soltó su muñeca cuando comenzó a caer, pues de otro modo le habría retorcido el brazo, dislocado su hombro y abierto la muñeca.

-¿Como le he ganado? -preguntó directamente a los niños, los cuales se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos -soy mas pequeña, e infinitamente mas débil...

-Eres rápida -Apunto Tyrese levantándose del suelo.

-Y lo sé, se que soy rápida, pero que no soy fuerte, se también que tu eres fuerte, pero careces de destreza y...

-Sabias que ibas a ganar -dijo él muchacho.

-¡Exacto! -contesto con una amplia sonrisa -lo que he hecho es usar su propia fuerza contra él.

-¿Nosotros podremos hacer eso? -preguntó Megan

-Claro, si practicáis cada día -les alentó -...en diez años -susurro para si dándose la vuelta.

Cuando los dos niños se marcharon Mara se quedo aun en el gimnasio, golpeando el saco de boxeo, con sus brazos aun entumecidos tras la practica de tiro del día anterior, y subiendo por la cuerda. Intentando que el dolor y agotamiento físico acallaran su malestar y preocupación interior.

Se encontraba en lo alto de la cuerda cuando Michonne apareció por el gimnasio.

-¿Quieres pelea? -la preguntó sin saludarla.

-Mas que en toda mi vida -contestó y bajo con rapidez por la cuerda.

Estuvieron dando y recibiendo golpes la una de la otra sin mostrar queja durante largo rato, Mara se sentía agotada, pero se negaba a aflojar, había tenido entrenamientos mas duros y mas largos, había pasado horas sobre un tatami peleando contra un oponente imaginario que a lo largo de su vida había tomado diferentes formas, primero fue "derrota", luego "cáncer", "muerte", "orfandad", "ruptura" etc... pero con diferentes caras, toda su vida había estado dándole golpes "Al destino" como si este se fuera a ver afectado por ellos y fuera a cambiar su curso.

Una vez acabada la pelea, ambas mujeres se quedaron sobre la colchoneta estirando para evitar tirones.

-¿Por qué vienes a pelear? -preguntó Mara.

-Para no oxidarme, te lo dije.

-Esto no sirve para matar caminantes...

-Ellos no son mi objetivo en estos momentos.

Mara se quedo pensativa unos instantes, descifrando las escuetas frases de su compañera.

-¿Crees que le vas a encontrar?

-Tengo que encontrarle -sentenció -aun le queda un ojo, y una vida que debo cobrarme. -explico la mujer levantándose del suelo.

-Suerte. -deseo y Michonne se giró sorprendida.

-Pensaba que me dirías que la venganza no es el camina o algo así -dijo seria.

-Si, debería decir eso ¿no? -comentó la joven con una sonrisa cansada -pero entiendo que quieras vengarte, yo he deseado saber quien mato a mi hermano, solo para poder redirigir mi ira hacia alguien.

Michonne la miro mientras hablaba, pero no dijo nada, tan solo salio del gimnasio y dejo a Mara tumbada en la colchoneta.

.

* * *

.

El rastro del venado era claro y fresco, Daryl lo seguía con sigilo, sin dejar de estar alerta de los posibles caminantes que pudieran merodear, aunque tratándose de bosque abierto y lejano a cualquier área urbana no podían ser muchos.

Había conseguido una docena de ardillas y un par de conejos, que llevaba atados a una cuerda colgada a la espalda. Pero necesitaba ese jodido venado, así volvería con suficiente comida para todos, y para varios días quizá.

Vio a la joven hembra a una decena de metros, la había alcanzado en dos ocasiones anteriormente, en el muslo derecho, y cerca del pectoral, si acertaba con esta flecha dándola en el cuello y atravesándola la garganta no tendría que jugar mas al escondite con ella. Se coloco con cuidado, apuntando con la ballesta sin mover ni una rama a su paso, el viento le venia de cara y ella no le podía oler, era ahora o perdería la pieza.

La flecha cortó el aire veloz y directa, ensartando al pobre y hermoso animal de manera letal, provocando un estertor agónico, unos intentos fallidos de lucha contra la muerte y una caída contundente hasta el suelo húmedo del bosque.

-De puta madre...

Daryl corrió hasta el animal que aun se encontraba agónico, y le miro a sus enormes y profundos ojos. Saco el cuchillo de su funda y se lo clavo al comienzo de la cabeza, seccionarla la médula y acabando con sufrimiento. La quito las flechas y las guardo, y se la cargo a la espalda. La camioneta estaba a unos cinco kilómetros de distancia, en linea recta hacia el oeste, en una hora o poco mas se encontraría conduciendo de vuelta a casa.

.

* * *

.

Los niños reían con ganas, contagiando su entusiasmo a Mara, no había parado en todo el día, si paraba pensaría, periferia ocupar su tiempo y hacer que este pasase sin que fuera consciente, el tiempo pasaría y Daryl regresaría.

-Bueno ahora hacerlo solo vosotros -anunció, y se aproximo a Olga que volvía a acompañarla. -Me alegro que repitas, y quieras participar en esto.

-Me gusta estar con mis hijas aquí, así estoy también contigo -Dijo la mujer -Desde que llegamos te has alejado, y si yo no hacía nada acabaríamos como extrañas. -Sonaba demasiado a reproche.

-Para estar mas conmigo, solo tenias que colaborar en cosas, siento que no te dieras cuenta hasta ahora -la contesto copiando su tono.

-Por cierto, ¿Sabes desde cuando Rick es viudo?

-Desde que nació la ni...No, no lo estas pensando en serio -la dijo Mara sorprendida.

-No estoy pensando nada, no pienses mal. -Contesto -es un hombre interesante y creo que tenemos muchísimas cosas en común.

-El es el líder de un grupo, carga con mil responsabilidades y problemas, nos ayuda, nos protege, ¿que tenéis en común? Porque no veo nada...

-Ambos hemos perdido a nuestras parejas y tenemos niños pequeños de los que cuidar.

-Eso es casualmente circunstancial.

-Creo que mas en común que tu con el gañan tenemos...- contestó.

Mara desvió la mirada, intentando ignorar las pretensiones de Olga, y vio como Carol entraba con la pequeña de cabellos rubios en la galería.

-Preciosa, me alegro que te hayas animado a venir. -Saludo Mara, tanto Carol como la niña la sonrieron.

Carol se agacho y la susurro algo al oído, la niña asintió y se alejo hacia una de las celdas que contenía juguetes, observada por Mara y las otras dos mujeres, alcanzó una caja de puzzle, la abrió desperdigando las piezas y se puso a formarlo.

-La gustan...-comentó Carol.

-Eso esta bien, me alegro que se valla integrando.

-Si esta jugando sola -sentenció Olga.

-Poco a poco, antes de correr, hay que andar -dictó Mara -Voy a salir para traer agua.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y Mara abandono el pabellón, fue distraída hasta la cafetería, donde una pareja de mujeres estaba recogiendo, Carol se ocupaba mas de la niña ahora y había relegado esa función a los demás. No fue hasta que se encontraba de regreso que se cruzó con Scott, y Zack.

-Tío, paso...si eres masoquista tu mismo, yo me voy -dijo Zack abandonando a su amigo.

-¿Va a venir a pegarme una paliza por hablarte? -dijo mirando a los lados por si Daryl estaba cerca -No le he visto en todo el día.

-Esta cazando, para que tu puedas comer, así que un respeto al menos. -le contestó molesta.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía -se disculpo. -No tengo nada contra él, solo tenemos los mismo gustos...

Mara asintió, aceptando sus disculpas y salio al patio, pensaba que Scott no era un mal chico, e incluso podrían llevarse bien, pero su persistencia se lo ponía difícil. El joven la siguió al exterior.

-Fúmate un cigarro conmigo, hablemos un poco.

-No -sentenció alejándose hacía el pabellón dejando atrás a Scott.

-¿Te a salvado la vida o algo así? -preguntó levantando la voz sin moverse del sitió, -Porque sino no lo entiendo...

-No tienes que hacerlo. -contestó Mara sin volverse.

.

* * *

.

Daryl se acomodo la pesada presa a la espalda,el sol se estaba poniendo, no le importaba pues podría orientarse de todos modos hasta el vehículo. Pero aquella presa pesaba demasiado y le retrasaba mas de lo deseado. De repente vislumbro una cabaña entre los arboles. Se aproximo con cautela, y no pudo evitar alarmarse sorprendido cuando observo que rodeando la vivienda se encontraba un grupo de caminante abatidos. Dejo caer la presa al suelo a plomo, y echo mano de la ballesta, con pasos lentos y sigiloso camino hasta la entrada de la vivienda, apuntando con su arma cargada.

El interior estaba revuelto y vació, y todo aprestaba a carne podrida, a muerte. Entro oteando entre la penumbra que se cernía por la sala.

Al fondo un caminante se giró hacia él, disparo y el bicho callo desplomado al suelo, acallando un bramido. De su izquierda otro se abalanzó sin contemplación de detrás de una puerta. Daryl le freno poniendo su ballesta entre su cuerpo y esa criatura, y alcanzando su cuchillo le ensarto la cabeza.

-Uff! -soltó cuando lo dejo caer, mirando en derredor para no ser sorprendido de nuevo.

Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y algo se movió por el suelo, se giro rápido, a sus pies otro mordedor, pues no tenia piernas, se retorcía intentando alcanzarle, sin éxito, pues su cuerpo se encontraba encadenado a una de los pilares de la casa. Daryl lo observo, le habían amputado las piernas, de manera quirúrgica, y el resto de ese pobre diablo había sido destrozado a mordiscos. Cargo la ballesta y le disparo en la frente, mas por clemencia que por considerarlo una amenaza, pues las cadenas eran gruesas.

Estaba apunto de marcharse cuando algo acaparó su atención, sobre la mesa, había un mapa de la zona con un familiar perímetro marcado en él, a su lado una libreta, la cogió e intento leer lo que ponía, forzando su vista en la oscuridad. Mientras sus ojos descifraban las anotaciones su expresión fue cambiando. Sin perder mas tiempo guardó la libreta en un bolsillo y doblo el mapa y lo metió por dentro de la cazadora.

Salio agitadamente de la cabaña, mirando para todos los lados, y fue a recoger a la joven hembra de cola blanca, que esperaba en el lugar donde la había soltado. La volvió a cargar con pesadez sobre su espalda y mirando a su alrededor comenzó a camina con el paso mas acelerado posible.

Tenía que regresar a la prisión, debía volver y cuanto ante mejor.

Continuará...

* * *

_En karate las instrucciones y otras denominaciones se realizan en Japones, las siguientes palabras pertenecen a ese idioma._

_**Katas***: Combinación de técnicas de ataque y defensa, demostrando golpes de Karate. (Kata = Forma)_

_**Hajime****: Comenzar_


	35. Pegados

_Buenas!_

_Traigo un capitulo con el que sinceramente no estoy del todo convencida, pero ya no se como modificar, o poder mejorar..._

_Quiero agradecer una vez mas todo el apoyo siguiendo la historia, el numero de seguidores crece lento pero espero que seguro, sus comentarios y sus lecturas. Me hace ilusión saber que la historia le hace ilusión o le importa a alguien mas que a mi. _

_Por cierto, si algo extraño en esta historia es la aparición de algunos personajes que por desgracia nos dejaron en la 3ª tem, entre ellos al Big Dixon, Merle! Me encantaría contar con él. Si también os pasa, os recomiendo un la lectura de **Warzone** de **Only1Sacha**, no solo porque esta muy bien escrito, sino por su creativa y original trama y a la vez seguimientos de la serie, su respeto a la hora de tratar a los personajes, y porque es una historia que va mejorando sin limites cada capitulo. _

* * *

**Pegados**

La noche había caído, bajando aun mas las temperaturas. Mara había estado practicando con la ballesta, en un lateral del patio, hasta que la penumbra la impidió distinguir los blancos. Seguía en ese mismo lugar pero acompañada de Megan y Shelly que sin reparar en su estado la reclamaba atención, tampoco es que la importase, pues la mantenían distraída, lo cual era su única finalidad.

-Ya esta la cena preparada ¿vais a entrar? -avisó Beth acercándose hasta ellas.

-Sí -asintió Mara -venga ir con Beth, -insto alas niñas -yo me voy a quedar aquí un poco mas.

La joven Greene la miró con compasión y se llevó a las niñas hasta el interior del pabellón. El agotamiento físico comenzaba a hacer mella en Mara, por eso necesitaba quedarse fuera, no solo esperando, sino sintiendo el frió en la cara que la ayudaba a despejarse y mantenerse serena.

En el interior del bloque Hershel vio con preocupación que Mara no había entrado con las niñas y tras cruzar una mirada con la pequeña de sus hijas, la cual negó con la cabeza, confirmando que Mara se negaba a dejar su espera, salio algo consternado con la actitud de la joven, al exterior, en su búsqueda. La encontró merodeando cerca de las vallas que daban al campo de cultivo, y acompañado de sus muletas se acerco a su encuentro.

-¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche esperando? -preguntó -así solo conseguirás enfermar. -Mara se giró al escucharle.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer...excepto esperar.

-Puedes hacerlo dentro -aconsejó el veterinario.

-Prefiero hacerlo aquí -se opuso ella.

-Tal vez pase la noche fuera, siguiendo algún rastro, puede que no vuelva hasta la mañana o la tarde de mañana.

-O tal vez puede estar muerto ahora mismo -contentó ella algo molesta -no quiero pensar en que esta o no esta haciendo, solo quiero que vuelva ya.

-Mara...

-No os preocupéis, estoy bien...-explicó ella -me agobiaré dentro, necesito estar aquí.

-Pues espera en uno de los coches -aconsejó el hombre -por lo menos no cogerás frío.

La joven asintió, y le acompaño un parte del camino, para luego meterse en su camioneta amarilla, bajo la ventanilla un poco, seguía con la necesidad de sentir las punzadas del frio en la piel, así sentiría algo mas que la preocupación, que se hacía mas creciente, según la luna se elevaba por el cielo nocturno.

* * *

.

.

La oscuridad era total, pero podía escuchar el sonido de los caminantes a su espalda y a su alrededor, Daryl caminaba a la mayor velocidad posible con la pesada presa a la espalda, había tardado el doble en llegar hasta la ranchera, y un pequeño grupo de caminantes lo había descubierto. No faltaban mas de unos cientos de metros hasta el vehículo según sus cálculos.

Si esos eran los mismo caminantes que habían asaltado la cabaña, no debían haberlo hecho hacía mucho tiempo, un día tal vez dos.

La distancia hasta la Dodge Ram se acortaba, la cercanía de los mordedores también.

-Vamos coño, se lo has prometido -dijo para si mismo acomodándose la presa en la espalda intentando no aminorar el paso.

Podía ver la linde del bosque a uno decena de metros delante suyo, el camino estaba próximo y la ranchera también, con ella el regreso a casa.

-Vamos..-se animo a si mismo.

* * *

.

.

Las nubes tapaban por completo la luna, y apenas se podía ver sin una linterna, aun así, el leve sonido que procedía del equipo de música de la camioneta indicaba la ubicación de Mara. Con paso lento Rick se aproximó hasta el vehículo y distinguió la figura de la joven recostada sobre el asiento. En silenció se apoyo contra la puerta de la camioneta.

-No me eches un sermón tu también -pidió la joven al verle.

-No lo haré -dijo él negando. -Venia a ver como estabas, y darte esto. -y la tendió un termo con café.

-Así que viene a darme ánimos. -contesto cansada -gracias -asintió cogiendo el termo.

-Me han dado también esto para ti -comentó enseñándola una cajetilla de tabaco, Mara no tuvo que esforzarse para saber que era de Scott.

-Uff...que cansino -soltó, a lo que Rick sonrió. -Espero que no cree problemas, no es mal chaval -le defendió, pues realmente lo pensaba.

-Si tu tiene claras las cosas no debería de haber problemas -dijo el oficial.

-No estoy aquí precisamente porque tenga dudas.

-Lo supongo...-comentó y desvió la mirada hacia la entrada de la prisión.

-También estas preocupado -afirmó ella viendo la expresión de su cara -¿montas? -Rick asintió serió y dando la vuelta al coche se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-La cacería podría alargarse mas de lo esperado -dijo Rick.

-Lo sé...pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, no puedo... -explicó ella, Rick asintió.

-Debería haber ido con él -dijo Rick.

-Y ahora estaríamos Carl y yo aquí -alegó ella -tu lugar esta aquí, Rick, esta con ellos, no cazando gamusinos. -Rick la miró en silenció -Sé porqué aceptaste al grupo de Bruce, puedo comprendedlo, pero aparte del ejemplo que quieras dar a Carl, él te necesita cerca, es solo un niño y necesita a su padre a su lado para no dejar de serlo.

-No sé si lo estoy haciendo bien -se sinceró el Sheriff con tono preocupado. -Solo quería mantenerlos con vida, buscar un lugar y que estuvieran seguros, pero no es suficiente.

-No, eso es lo fácil -admitió Mara -Ser padre es todo lo demás, y en cualquier circunstancias tendrías dudas. Pero creo que lo estas haciendo bien -admitió, Rick la miró de soslayo.

-¿Tu crees? -preguntó dudoso.

-Te puedo asegurar que por desgracia he conocido un sin fin de malos padres, y tu no te pareces a ninguno.

La joven se sirvió un poco de café, y tras soplarle bebió varios sorbos.

-Tu pareces haber tenido buenos referentes -comentó Rick.

-Mmmm...mis padres eran un caso aparte -contestó tras beber -solo tenían una norma, "se consecuente con lo que hagas", por ello Ro y yo inventamos la premisa de "que no te pillen". -Rick sonrió ante aquello.

El sonido del claxon atravesó el aire, sobresaltando a Mara la cual se tiró la taza de café encima, pero ni siquiera se molesto en limpiarse, miró a Rick con los ojos desorbitados, y se apresuró a salir de la Econoline.

Observo con el corazón en un puño como la luz de los faros se hacia mas luminosa por el camino y daba paso a la camioneta. Michonne había bajado desde la torre y corría a abrir la verja. Los caminantes se aproximaban con su herético paso hasta la puerta y Rick que corría también hacia ella se vio obligado a dispara, pero su pistola llevaba silenciador por lo que no perturbó el silencio de la noche.

En lo que a Mara se le antojo una eternidad la Dodge Ram subió el camino y entro en el patio, dejando ver que estaba manchado con sangre y otros restos. Cerro la valla y corrió hasta el vehículo, cuando Daryl descendió.

-¿Éstas bien? -pregunto agitada.

-Si -dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Menos mal... -dijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, él la correspondió apretando con fuerza su delgado cuerpo, y la dio un corto beso sobre el pelo.

Del pabellón salían otros compañeros que habían escuchado el claxon, pues era difícil conciliar el sueño sabiendo que alguien estaba fuera jugandosela por ellos. Rick también se acercaba hasta la pareja.

-Tengo que hablar con Rick -dijo Daryl deshaciendo el abrazó y separándose de la joven, la cual se sintió desconcertada.

-¿Como ha ido? -pregunto el líder.

-Bien, traigo un algo de caza menor y un venado, no muy grande, pero suficiente -nervioso paso su dedo bajo su nariz -y encontré algo más. -Rick le observo entendiendo el trasfondo de esa confesión.

Glenn llegó hasta su altura y palmeo la espalda de Daryl, contento por verle de vuelta.

-Habrá que meter esto dentro -dijo tras mirar la trasera de la camioneta, donde estaba el venado y el resto de las presas.

-No, el frio las conservará mejor aquí. -sentenció Daryl.

-Vallamos dentro -dijo Rick

Todo el mundo volvieron al interior del pabellón, Mara se sintió algo desubicada, cuando Rick y Daryl se apartaron para hablar.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Maggie a su compañera, Mara negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, Daryl dijo de encontrar algo...pero...-confesó la joven su desconocimiento.

-Deberíamos ir a descansar todos -aconsejo Hershel -Daryl ya ha regresado y mañana será un día duro. -Mara le miró sin comprender a que se refería -habrá que limpiar las presas y preparar esa carne para que nos dure un tiempo.

El consejo de Hershel fue aceptado de buen grado, y todos procedieron a dirigirse a sus celdas, Mara se acerco a la que compartía con Olga y vio que las niñas dormían juntas en la litera superior y Olga en la inferior, ellas no se habían despertado al regresar Daryl, se quedó unos instantes pensando que podía hacer, cuando observo que Scott la miraba con cara de cabreo. Durante unos segundos tuvo el pensamiento que estuviera molesto por el regreso de Daryl, y aquello la ofendió. Sé acerco hasta él.

-¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó secamente.

-Esa pregunta se la deberías de hacer a tu novio. -contestó con él mismo tono, lo cual desconcertó a Mara -si te gusta que te traten así, ya entiendo todo, pero mereces algo mejor.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? -preguntó alucinada.

-Te pasas el día enferma de la preocupación y él se deshace de ti tras dos segundos...No sé quien tiene el problema si tu o él. -sin esperar contestación subió las escaleras alejándose de Mara.

Ella se quedo allí, algo confusa por aquella conversación, no podía negar que parte de razón tenia Scott, pero ella no había estado preocupara para hacer méritos, y ya sabía como era él, aunque era cierto que su comportamiento la había sorprendido.

Estando inmersa en esos pensamientos, Rick apareció por la galería y fue ha hablar con Hershel, Mara no escucho la conversación, pero al poco Rick la pidió que avisará a Tyrese y Sasha y todos se reunieran en el recibidor.

A los pocos minutos todos los que salían a por suministros, incluyendo a algunos de los nuevos integrantes, a excepción de Carol y los que se ocupaban aquella noche de la guardia estaban en el recibidor mirándose los unos a los otros, preguntándose que hacían allí. Rick cedió la palabra a Daryl con una mirada y un movimiento de cabeza, y este comenzó ha hablar.

-Durante la cacería a unos 15 kilómetros de aquí, encontré una casa, había sido habitada hasta que un rebaño los sorprendió. -comenzó a relatar -el exterior estaba sembrado de caminantes abatidos, y había un par dentro, aun en pie -hizo una pausa. -Dentro también tenían otro caminantes, había sido encadenado y mutilado, antes de trasformarse -aquella información dejo a la mitad de la gente sin respiración durante unos segundos.

Los nuevos integrantes miraron al resto con desconcierto, pues no entendían que quería decir aquello, por lo que Rick se adelanto a explicar.

-Hace unas semanas, Daryl y Mara fueron atacados en una salida, y al volver para enfrentarnos con los agresores, descubrimos que tenían a una persona mutilada, todo indicaba que cazaban personas para alimentarse.

-También encontré esto -indicó Daryl mostrando y colocando el mapa sobre la mesa, al cual todos se acercaron a mirar.

El mapa reflejaba la disposición geográfica del condado, nombrando las carreteras y las grandes edificaciones estatales, marcado con un circulo rojo aparecía "Instituto Correccional del Oeste de Georgia".

-Sabían donde estamos -dijo Glenn sin poder disimular la alarma en su voz.

-También tenían esto -informo Daryl mostrando una pequeña libreta en su mano. -Figura nuestra rutina, descripciones de algunos de nosotros -comenzó a leer -trabajos campo: cojo, niño sombrero, hombre barba, castaña, chino. Salida: negro, negra espada, negra 1, morena muletas, motero...y así todas nuestras salidas, con un conteo de la gente que han podido ver.

-Nos han estado vigilando. -Afirmo de nuevo Glenn.

-Les hemos tenido pegados al culo todo este tiempo sin saberlo. -Sentenció Daryl.

-¿Podrían estar fuera ahora? -preguntó Sasha, mirando a su hermano sin disimular la preocupación.

-Podría ser -afirmo Rick.

-No lo creo, -contradijo Daryl -no han estado vigilando por ocupar su tiempo, lo han hecho para ver si podían darnos caza, contabilizaban la gente que había, y la que salia.

-Esperando a poder conseguir una presa -susurró Tyrese.

Los ojos de Mara miraron a Daryl con desesperación, el cual también la observaba, intuyendo lo que ahora pasaba por su cabeza.

-Si fueran sorprendidos por el rebaño de caminantes, habrán huido y estarán buscando otro refugió.

-Y comida -dijo Mara.

-Debemos decidir que hacer -apunto Rick -por eso os he reunido, no quería esperar a informaros mañana.

-¿Como de peligrosos son esos tipos? -preguntó Bruce.

-Mortalmente peligrosos -apunto Rick -los dispararon nada mas verlos.

-Pero no se atreven con grupos, ellos no son mas de 5 o 6, y no quieren arriesgarse a tener bajas.

-Las veces que hemos salido en grupos no se han dejado ver, y es evidente que podían habernos atacado. -Dijo Tyrese -eso quiere decir que no son una amenaza para nosotros si seguimos haciendo lo mismo.

-Estar siempre con miedo ¿eso es lo que propones? -preguntó su hermana.

-Hasta el momento nos ha mantenido vivos -defendió su postura.

-De no haber tenido suerte Daryl ahora estaría muerto -afirmo Mara nerviosa señalando al cazador que estaba observando, apoyado en la pared.-Tenerlos siempre hay no es la solución.

-¿Y por donde empezaríamos a buscarlos? -Preguntó Maggie -¿Sabes hacia donde fueron?.

-Encontré la casa al anochecer -explico Daryl negando con la cabeza -Después de encontrar eso -señalo el mapa -quise venir lo antes posible.

-Hiciste bien, no era conveniente estar fuera solo -comento Rick dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Deberíamos pensar bien que hacer -comenzó diciendo Hershel -ha sido un día muy largo, especialmente para algunos, y precipitarse no sería adecuado.

-Irnos a dormir después de saber esto -cuestionó Glenn.

-Descansar, pensar y valorar las posibilidades -enumeró Hershel -Mañana podremos valorar mejor las posibilidades, y las decisiones serán mas razonables.

-Deberíamos aumentar la guardia -dijo Glenn -que alguien se ocupe de vigilar las verjas en todo el perímetro. Y no esperar para hacerlo. -La gran mayoría se mostró de acuerdo.

-Yo me encargaré esta noche -propuso Daryl.

-No, yo me ocupo -dijo Rick.

-Te relevaré en un par de horas -informó Glenn, a lo que Rick asintió.

-El resto intentar descansar -aconsejo de nuevo el líder -mañana tomaremos medidas, y tenemos que estar serenos.

La idea de que tras esa noticia, fuera imposible conciliar el sueño sobrevoló por la cabeza de todos los presentes, pero aun así aceptaron las ordenes y se marcharon a descansar a sus celdas. Daryl se aparto de la pared y se acerco hasta Mara cuyo corazón latía con fuerza, estaba mas asustada ahora que antes del regreso del cazador, entonces no tenia la seguridad de que unos psicópatas fueran tras ellos, ahora sí. Y que él hubiera regresado ileso la parecía milagroso. Sintió como el pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros, instándola a caminar junto con él hacia la galería.

Al entrar la luz de la linterna de Tyrese enfoco a Daryl, dejando visible que estaba lleno de barro y sangre debido a la cacería.

-Ven -le pidió ella, dirigiéndole hasta la celda de reposo. Allí encendió el farol y lleno una palangana con agua, y mojando un paño -¿Donde te has revolcado? -Él la quito el paño de las manos y se lo paso por la cara y el cuello. -la sangre...

-Es del venado -contesto él -me lo cargué a la espalda.

-Las niñas están en mi litera...-dijo titubeante -¿podría dormir contigo? -Daryl la miro confuso, entornando los ojos, como si no entendiera que estaba diciendo.

-¿Estas tonta? -preguntó, pero parecía mas una afirmación -Me he tirado dos horas esquivando jodidos caminantes con la única motivación de volver aquí contigo, ¿y tu me preguntas si puedes dormir conmigo? -al escucharla decir la ultima parte Mara comenzó a sonreír.

-Lo siento...es que -comenzó a buscar una escusa, aunque sabía que sus dudas procedían de la conversación con Scott -...pensé que estarías cansado.

-No tan cansado -dijo con rotundidad tirando el trapo completamente sucio en la palangana. Y la atrajo por la cintura besándola con intensidad.

La conversación con Scott se diluyo en la cabeza de Mara al notar los labios de Daryl reclamándola anhelantes, cuando se separó para coger aire, sintió la mirada como si estuviera buscando algo en sus facciones.

-Estas muy cansada -afirmó.

-Ha sido un día largo -comento intentando quitarle importancia, mostrando una sonrisa cansada. Daryl la abrazó rodeándola la espalda con sus brazos, y ella se acurruco en su pecho, ocultando la cara, como había deseado hacer cada minuto mientras esperaba en la camioneta.

-Lo siento -dijo besándola la cabeza. Ella negó con la cabeza y se aparto de él un poco.

-No estaba realmente preocupada, no hasta ahora -confesó -algo me decía que volverías, pero...pero ahora, sabiendo lo que podría haberte pasado -el miedo la quebró la voz -no te puedo perder...no me dejes Daryl, por favor. -suplico sin poder contener las lagrimas.

Podía ser que aquella reacción fuera fruto del agotamiento y el cansancio acumulado durante todo el día, pero Mara lo sentía realmente, tenerle allí a su lado, con el pensamiento de que podría haber sido capturado y mutilado, la aterraba, la aterraba mas que cualquier otra cosa.

-Hey..eh -Se sorprendió por la reacción de la joven, sosteniendo su cara y limpiándola las lagrimas con los pulgares. -No, dejarte sería lo ultimo que quiero -la tranquilizó -Subamos a descansar.

La joven asintió intentando mantener el tipo, y siguió al cazador hasta la celda cogida de su mano, que la sujetaba con fuerza. Al pasar junto a la celda de Scott, ella seguía con la mirada baja y no reparó en el joven, pero Daryl si le vio observarlos pasar y le dedico una mirada fría y dura, mientras casi inconscientemente acercaba mas a la joven hacía él.

Al entrar Mara se quito el jersey que seguía húmedo por la mancha de café, y comprobó que el liquido también había calado la camiseta, de la cual se desprendió. Nada mas dejarla sobre el lavabo sintió las manos ásperas y fuertes de Daryl acariciando sus hombros y bajando por su espalda, seguida de un reguero de besos por su cuello, levanto el brazo acariciándole la cabeza y se pego a su cuerpo dando un paso atrás.

Daryl paso una de las manos por debajo se su sujetador mientras otra intentaba desabrochar sus pantalones. Mara se giro poniéndose de cara a él, y desabrocho su camisa sin dejar de besarle.

Terminaron en el pequeño catre entrelazando sus cuerpos, acariciándose, besándose, compartiendo miradas en silenció. La joven noto como Daryl parecía mas calmado, igual de intenso pero no tan salvaje como en otras ocasiones.

Apenas entraba luz en la celda, pero según sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad, podía ver como no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento, aunque la besase o se moviera, los ojos de él siempre acababan posados en los suyos. Obligando a que no apartase la vista, ni distraerse en nada que no fuera aquel momento, y aquellas sensaciones que él la provocaba.

Cuando el momento de máximo placer se fue evaporando de su cuerpo, Daryl bajo la cabeza, y se recostó sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Mara que poco a poco iban volviendo a un ritmo normal. Ella jugueteaba con sus dedos en su pelo y le acariciaba el brazo que tenia sobre su estomago y cadera.

Nunca había estado así con ninguna mujer, y posiblemente jamas volvería a encontrar a nadie con la que compartir algo así. Ni tan siquiera había aspirado a tenerlo anteriormente. Y no había sido realmente consciente de ello hasta ese instante.

-Te quiero -susurro, casi temiendo que no lo hubiera oído, pero los latidos nuevamente acelerados que sintió tras pronunciar las palabras le confirmaron que Mara le había escuchado. Se incorporó algo nerviosos y entonces la vio.

Mara sonreía sin contenerse, y su mirada estaba brillante de emoción, no espera que él le dijera aquello, y la había sorprendido.

-Deberías saberlo -apunto él, lo cual solo hizo que ella riera aun mas emocionada.

-Lo sé -confesó finalmente. -Te quiero. - dijo con esfuerzo, pues sentía sus emociones atascadas en su garganta.

-También lo sé, Chip. -contestó y se acerco, besándola.

La atrajo y abrazo contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos hasta que la consciencia los abandono a ambos.

* * *

**A los lectores, seguidores y otros interesados:**

**Octubre se acerca y con él, la llegada de la esperada 4ª tem. (Ahhhhhhh...si, si ,si) y eso me crea dudas sobre como continuar la publicación de la historia. Hay muchas opciones:**

**-Continuar con mi trama propia hasta el final de la temporada y ver luego si la uno o no, o hasta el parón de navidad. **

**-Comenzar a adaptar los capítulos la misma semana que salgan en tv, con el consiguiente parón de navidad sin publicar.**

**-Terminar la historia para octubre, pues su objetivo principal era ese y una tiene que seguir sus principios...**

**-Otro...**

**Me gustaría contar con la opinion de los lectores, pues son los uqe leen la historia y la hacen posible. Por Review, Mp o por twiter, me he creado uno para el Fic con mi mismo Nik: Hotarubi86  
**


	36. Aserradero

_Solo queda un mes! De los nervios es poco...jejeje._

_Se que he tardado en actualizar, pero he tenido que organizarme, organizar la historia y tranquilizarme un poco también. Pero ya esta todo listo...Y todo decidido también. _

_Os agradezco muchísimo vuestro apoyo, vuestros consejos, todo el animo que me dais, las opiniones y sugerencias Mil gracias a mis musas, a los seguidores a los lectores, a todos. _**Muchas, muchas gracias!**

_Si queréis saber mas de la historia o estar en contacto de otra forma conmigo, podéis hacerlo por **Twiter**, en el perfil que tengo para la historia, el **Hashtag** es **#FlorEterna_TWD** y mi nick el mismo de aquí.** Hotarubi86.**_

**Aserradero**

Al llegar la mañana Daryl despertó sintiendo la calidez del cercano cuerpo de Mara entre sus brazos de espaldas a él, aspiro con intensidad el olor de su cabello, y la apretó contra su cuerpo, sin despertarla. Reparó en que debería limpiar las presas del día anterior lo antes posible, y se obligo a levantarse. Salvó el cuerpo de la joven y se sentó en al borde del catre, comenzando a vestirse.

-¿Te vas? -preguntó con voz somnolienta, tras él. -Aun es temprano.

-Tengo que ocuparme de la caza -contestó girándose a verla, mientras se ponía la camisa.

-Quédate conmigo un poco más -pidió incorporándose y abrazándole por la espalda.

-Si lo retraso la carne podría echarse a perder, y el día de ayer no habría servido para nada -Explicó levantándose, viendo la cara de decepción de Mara. -Duerme un poco más y cuando acabe volveré.

-Esta bien -accedió ella con voz derrotada -me das mi camiseta, tengo frio -pidió.

Daryl recogió la camiseta y la palpó, comprobando que aun estaba húmeda, y la tiro sobre un montón de ropa en la esquina, cogiendo después una de sus camisas.

-Esta mojada, ponte ésto -le tendió la prenda. Mara se la puso y se llevó el cuello a la nariz para olerla. -Esta limpia, coño.

-Si, casi no huele a ti, -dijo decepcionada - pero lo suficiente...me gusta. -confesó.

-Puff...-soltó él, antes de acercarse y darla un beso. -Duérmete anda. -Dijo antes de salir.

-No olvides lo que te dije anoche -comentó ella, él se giro con una leve sonrisa.

-Tu tampoco.

-No lo voy a olvidar, lo sé -acomodándose entre las sabanas.

-Volveré pronto contigo.

-Mmm...Aham...

En el patio varias personas estaban agrupando un par de mesas y útiles de cocina, siendo dirigidos por Karen. La mujer se acerco ha Daryl, al verle.

-No podemos encurtir o ahumar la carne dentro, así que cuando la hayas limpiado lo haremos aquí fuera. -Explicó -Así durará mas tiempo y la podremos racionar. -Daryl asintió de acuerdo con la idea.

El cazador coloco el venado sobre una de las mesas y con su cuchillo, procedió a destriparla y desollar con destreza. Según fue pasando la mañana y la gente observo el improvisado lugar que habían organizado, algunos propusieron mejorarlo y dejarlo como un espacio para cocinar y reunirse. Mirando a cuando las temperaturas comenzaran a subir.

Cuando la propuesta llego a oídos de Rick, éste se mostró favorable a que la idea se llevase a cabo. Una labor y trabajo en el interior de la prisión mantendría a todos distraídos de los peligros externos, y mejoraría la convivencia.

-Si estáis de acuerdo en colaborar comenzaremos a organizar el trabajo -Explicó Rick a un grupo de hombres y mujeres.

-Yo he sido albañil, y creo que construir una estructura techada sería lo mas adecuado, nos protegería del sol y la lluvia. -Explicó uno de los hombres, Rick asintió. -Pero necesitamos materiales.

-Trabajaremos con lo que hay de momento, nos encargaremos de resto después. -declaró el líder, antes de alejarse a por materiales, seguido por Glenn.

-Deberíamos decidir que hacer con esos tipos -comentó el joven con impaciencia -cuanto antes mejor.

-Si, lo decidiremos antes de la comida. -asintió -informa a todos, para que estén al tanto. También hay que organizar los nuevos turnos de guardia -Glenn se mostró de acuerdo y se alejo, dejando al policía pensativo.

* * *

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Daryl se fuera, pero sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y agarrotado por el esfuerzo del día anterior. Se incorporó quedándose sentada y volvió a oler la camisa, lo cierto era que toda la cama y la celda olía a Daryl, y la gustaba despertar así.

-Cría que dormirías eternamente -dijo al verla despierta. -cada vez que venía estabas roncando.

-Yo no ronco -dijo tirando la almohada ofendida, la cual desvió con el brazo antes de que golpease.

-Coño que no, levántate -ordenó -vamos ha decidir que hacer con esos hijos de puta.

-¿Y mi ropa? -Preguntó ella estirándose, tras mirar a su alrededor.

Daryl salio de la celda y desde la barandilla vio a Megan en el piso inferior haciendo de rabiar a su hermana.

-Megan -la llamo -¿nos subes la ropa de Mara? -pidió

-¡Daryl! -gritó Mara avergonzada.

-Saben que estabas aquí -dijo el restando importancia al entrar en la celda de nuevo.

-Pero no desnuda...

La pequeña subió cargada con la mochila morada de Mara al hombro y se acerco hasta la celda y la dejo en el suelo.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí? -preguntó un poco desilusionada.

-No -se adelanto a decir Daryl -solo necesita cambiarse.

-Sí, esta noche volveré a abajo -asintió ella sin levantase de la cama -Meg espera...-freno a la niña antes de irse -¿A qué no ronco? -la niña negó con la cabeza -¿Ves como no ronco?

Daryl la ignoro y salio con la pequeña de la celda, bajando hasta el nivel inferior.

-¿Se va? -preguntó Shelly a su hermana.

-No -contestó su hermana sonriendo

-Pero algún día nos va a dejar -comentó la pequeña triste, y Daryl la miro desde lo alto.

-Ella va a estar siempre con vosotras.

-Entonces tu también estarás con nosotras -sentencio Shelly algo más contenta -Así nos enseñaras a cazar y decir insultos, de los que molestan a mamá.

-¡Shelly! No digas eso -la acalló su hermana y la llevó lejos del cazador. -Daryl esta con ella, pero no con nosotras. Mamá no le deja.

-Pero yo quiero que también este con nosotras- se quejo la niña.

Daryl escuchaba la discusión algo desconcertado, casi no había pensado en como ellas verían todo aquello, pero era evidente que notaban y se daban cuenta de todo.

-Chip, venga date prisa -Llamó al pie de la escalera.

-Ya...ya estoy -dijo saliendo mientras se hacia una coleta.

Scott salió de su celda y la dejó pasar delante, en toda la galería se escucho el bufido de Daryl al comprobar como el chico del gorro la miraba el culo desde atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Mara confusa -no he tardado tanto... -se defendió dirigiéndose a dejar la mochila en su celda.

-Nah...Pero creo que aun me quedan piezas que despellejar...-comentó mirando a Scott cuando paso a su lado.

El joven ignoró el comentario y salio de la galería para reunirse con el resto.

-¿Qué? -preguntó de nuevo Mara que seguía sin enterarse de que había pasado.

* * *

.

.

Todo el mundo estaba enterado del descubrimiento de Daryl el día anterior, y lo que éste representaba, pero parecía que cada uno tenía una opinión diferente para acabar o convivir con él, que parecían las dos alternativas posibles.

Muchos, entre ellos Rick y Hershel, no estaban a favor de salir en su búsqueda sin tener una dirección, y seguir gastando recursos en ello. Lo habían hecho con el Gobernador y no había servido para nada, por lo que habían abandonado tal empeño, al pasar el tiempo y ver no volvía a atacarles. Aun así nadie se mostraba realmente conforme en quedarse a la espera de ser la cena de esos tipos.

-Se ocultan por los bosques -comentó Daryl haciendo que el resto del mundo le mirase. -Siempre que hemos encontrado un rastro ha sido en lo profundo del bosque.

-¿Que quieres decir? -preguntó Rick, sin saber a donde quería llegar.

-No necesitamos gastar gasolina, ni ir con coches. -explicó -Basta con que peinemos los bosques de la zona, los que rodean la prisión. Si lo hacemos en grupo y bien, no nos tendrían que atacar y podríamos encontrarlos o al menos un rastro en pocos días.

-Pero estaríamos igual -comenzó diciendo Maggie con ciertas dudas -saldríamos sin saber ni por donde empezar.

-Ademas la casa donde estaban se encontraba bastante lejos de aquí, -apunto Hershel -y puede que se hayan alejado aun mas.

-O pueden seguir junto a la valla apuntando en su libreta -contradijo Mara. -nos volveremos a confiar, alguien saldrá solo y le perderemos para siempre.

-Entonces ¿Estas de acuerdo con la propuesta de Daryl? -pregunto el granjero, pues el pensaba que la joven se mostraría en contra.

-No, -se volvió a Daryl pidiendo perdón con la mirada – salir en grupo por el bosque, no me parece lo mas sensato...

-Es lo mas sensato que se ha dicho hasta ahora -defendió el cazador.

-Bueno puede ser que si ven que les estamos buscando se retiren -comentó Tyrese – Tu mismo dijiste que no quieren enfrentamientos y bajas -refiriéndose a Daryl.

-Entonces colguemos un cartel en la valla, "Caníbales capullos, dejar de fisgonear o acabareis vosotros como fiambre" -Satirizó Mara. -Así tal vez se vallan también.

-No es para tomárselo a broma -defendió Karen la postura de Tyrese.

-Lo siento, sé que es un algo serio -se disculpó -pero no podemos perdernos en suposiciones, solo contar con lo que sabemos.

-Y, ¿Qué es lo que sabemos? -preguntó Zack.

-Que cazan gente solitaria, que disparan sin miramientos. -Comenzó relatando Rick.

-Tiene armas automáticas, de las buenas y puntería. -le siguió Daryl -van en grupo, y por lo menos tres son hombres, pero son el doble.

-Y que se han tirado varias semanas observándonos y casi estudiándonos. -determinó Mara.

-Alguno de ellos tiene conocimientos médicos o similares - apunto Michonne -por como desmiembran a sus victimas.

-O hayan aprendido por ensayo y error, -corrigió Rick -pero saben como mantener viva a una persona.

-Y no se arriesgan -dijo Zack -¿no lo dijiste tu anoche?- Preguntó retoricó a Daryl. -No quieren bajas.

-Son unos jodidos cobardes. -Asintió éste.

-Unos cobardes psicópatas -puntualizó Mara

-Pero tampoco nos han hecho nada ¿no? -comento Scott.

-La pegaron un tiro gilipollas -se le encaró Daryl señalando a Mara, mas por las ganas que tenia al chico, que por su planteamiento -casi la perdemos.

Rápidamente Rick se aproximo a su compañero, pero Mara se le adelanto y sujeto a Daryl por el pecho, para que no pudiera acercarse hasta Scott.

-Daryl, tranquilo, él no lo sabía -susurro Mara.

-Tranquilicémonos todos -Pidió Rick. -sé que estamos alterados, e intranquilos, pero debemos centrarnos.

Tras la tensión del momento todos volvieron a tranquilizarse, y llegaron a un acuerdo mayoritario, de seguir saliendo en grupos numerosos, que elevase el numero que suponían que tenían los Caníbales, y fueran armados con pistolas y usasen los chalecos y protectores de los guardias de la prisión.

Tras lo cual procedieron a reorganizar las guardias, vigilando no solo desde la torre, sino también desde los pasillos de verja, para comprobar si alguien se acercaba a vigilares. Para la sorpresa de muchos, no solo de Mara, Olga se ofreció a participar en las rondas y las guardias. La joven se planteo preguntarla si lo hacia con una doble intención, pero luego prensó que prefería no saberlo.

* * *

.

.

El aspecto del patio y la nueva disposición de muebles y útiles de cocina sorprendió a Mara al salir. Parecía que había estado durmiendo demasiado con todo lo que había que hacer, se reprocho. Por lo que rápidamente fue a echar una mano y colaborar en la preparación de la carne y su conservación.

-¿En que os puedo ayudar? -preguntó a Karen.

-Acerca esa olla aquí, por favor. -pidió la mujer -ten cuidado porque esta caliente.

-Bien -la joven se aproximo a por el recipiente, y lo agarro con ambas manos protegiéndose con un trapo, mientras lo cargaba sus brazos flaquearon y la olla se le escurrió. -¡Oh! Mier..haggg...-Maldijo, sujetándose la muñeca que se había quemado al contacto con el metal -Lo siento, lo siento...

-Tranquila, ¿Estas bien? -se adelanto a preguntar Karen acercándose a ella.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Scott que estaba cerca -Te has quemado, déjame ver -dijo cogiéndola el brazo -Ten ponte esto esta húmedo, te aliviara. -poniéndola un trapo mojado sobre la piel.

-Chip, ¿Que ha pasado? -preguntó Daryl con pasó rápido -Aparta, y toma tus mierdas -dijo a Scott tirando el trapo al pecho del joven-te tiene que ver Hershel.

-Estoy bien...solo se me ha escurrido, no es nada -se justifico ella.

-Vamos dentro -la ignoró Daryl.

* * *

.

.

Mara estaba sentada sobre la camilla con las piernas colgando, mientras Daryl observaba con los brazos cruzados como Hershel la vendaba la zona quemada.

-No es para tanto, una quemadura de nada.

-Aun así procura mantenerla vendada y aplica la pomada cada dos horas. -recomendó Hershel. -Y procura descansar.

-¿Por quemarme el brazo debo guardar reposo? -Pregunto Mara -he dado primeros auxilios y esa parte nunca la he estudiado.

-No por la quemadura, sino por el día que tuviste ayer, ¿como te has quemado?

-Perdí las fuerzas y la olla se me escapo de las manos...-explicó bajando la cabeza.

-Todos tenemos un limite, y sobrepasarlo siempre tiene sus consecuencias.

-Vale...-dijo con voz cansada -intentare no hacer nada que requiera esfuerzos. -accedió apeándose de la camilla. -gracias por la cura.

-No me des las gracias, y hazme caso por una vez, aunque sea como paciente -Pidió el hombre. -Hoy me atenderá Maggie, así que tienes tiempo para descansar.

-Que sí, ¿Vienes? -preguntó a Daryl.

-Ahora -contestó éste haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se adelantará.-¿Que hizo ayer? -preguntó Daryl cuando Mara se alejó.

-Dirás que no hizo ayer, -rectifico Hershel -supongo que solo pretendía no pararse a pensar que te podía estar pasando, pero no mide.

-¿Cómo cuando llegó, al principio?

-Sí, intenta hacer de todo para no pensar en nada, pero nadie aguanta ese ritmo.

-Hablaré con ella

-¿Qué la vas a decir? -preguntó -¿Qué no se preocupe? Eso no servirá de nada, ella no es así por ti, ella es así, es su forma de ser o de afrontar las cosas.

-Sí, claro...

De camino hacia el exterior Daryl encontró a Rick en la galería, donde parecían prepararse para salir de expedición.

-Te estaba buscando -informo el oficial -hay que salir a por suministros y materiales, para la construcción. Iremos a un aserradero que figura en la guía(1), a poca distancia.

-Esta bien, me prepararé.

-Espera -le freno Rick -había pensado que después de ayer, te quedases vigilando aquí. Me llevaré a Carl, -Daryl lo miró un poco dudoso -sera rápido y no habrá problemas.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, lo he pensado y me parece lo mejor -explicó serio. -Quédate vigilando el fuerte esta vez.

* * *

.

.

La biblioteca era un lugar tranquilo, pocos eran los que pasaban por allí durante el día, y casi nadie se quedaba después de recoger o dejar algún libro, en general los miembros del grupo intentaban pasar poco tiempo en solitario, disfrutando de la compañía del resto. Sin embargo Mara era una excepción, siempre la había gusta la soledad en cierta medida, poder dar voz a sus pensamientos sin que nadie escuchase, y también la gustaba aquel lugar con su característico olor a celulosa y tinta, el olor a libro que tanto la agradaba. La biblioteca era su lugar favorito en la prisión, y eran muchos los ratos que pasaba en ella, ideando juegos para los niños, leyendo tranquila o simplemente pensando.

El fondo de libros había aumentado. Solía coger algunos ejemplares cada vez que salia a por suministros, de tiendas, gasolineras o casas, y al regresar los colocaba en las estanterías. Sobretodo con libros infantiles o algún tipo que no figurase entre los ejemplares que la prisión tenía.

-Algo me decía que te encontraría aquí.

Al levantar la vista de los dibujos, Mara sonrió a Daryl que se a cercaba hasta la mesa y observaba los dibujos.

-Son de los niños, estoy intentando sacar información de ellos -explicó enseñándole los dibujos -ver que cosas les preocupan y eso. Para saber como seguir trabajando con ellos.

-¿Se puede saber eso con dibujos?

-Claro, mirando lo que dibujan, los colores, las formas, los trazos. Sé puede leer en ellos muchas cosas.

-¿leer?

-Como tu lees las huellas en el suelo. -comparó -Es una forma de conocer a los niños sin preguntarle o hacerles recordar ciertas cosas, incluso saber cosas que ni ellos saben.

- ¿Y si no dibujan? -preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

-Todos los niños dibujan, incluso sin lápiz ni papel, ¿Nunca a dibujado en la arena? -y espero a que Daryl asintiera -Aunque luego no lo siguieras haciendo de pequeño seguro que pintabas muchas cosas.

-Rallas sin sentido, -dijo – pero mis padres no eran de los que cuelgan los dibujos en la nevera.

-Ya...-dijo desviando la mirada de nuevo a los papeles.

-Supongo que sabes como serían mis dibujos. -Afirmó -si sabes como es un persona por como dibuja, puedes saber lo contrarió también.

-Si, supongo -dijo intentando no darle mayor importancia.

-Lo sabias -afirmó -antes de que te contase nada, antes de ver las marcas, tu ya lo sabías. -Mara sintió la mirada de Daryl atravesándola, aun teniendo la vista fija en la mesa, podía sentir como él la miraba fijamente, y asintió. -¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

-Saber o deducir, mas bien, cosas de alguien, no te hace conocerlo -Explicó -y yo quería conocerte, que me dejases conocerte.

-Claro -dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, aquello tenía sentido.

-¿Vas a ir a por materiales? -preguntó sin poder ocultar el tono triste en su voz -vi a Ty y me dijo algo del aserradero.

-No, me quedo aquí -contestó, viendo la reacción agradecida de Mara sonrió levemente. -Había pensado...¿qué vas ha hacer tu?

-Pues...quería preparar unos títeres de palo, para hacer sombras y contarles un cuento a los niños, distraerlos, ya sabes...han escuchados cosas y están algo inquietos.

-Hasta las ardillas mas nerviosas descansan alguna vez.

-¿Así me ves, como una ardilla nerviosa? -preguntó divertida.

-Una pequeña ardilla con hiperactividad. -contestó

-Pero si paro me cazaras ¿no? -dijo levantándose de la silla y acercándose a él.

-Creía que eso ya lo había hecho. -contestó rodeándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Sí, me has cazado -asintió y dejo que él la besara.

* * *

.

.

Llegaron hasta el aserradero sin ninguna dificultada según las indicaciones del mapa, era un gran edificio cercano a la carretera, sin ninguna otra edificación próxima. El lugar parecía despoblado de caminantes, y todo hacía suponer que su funcionamiento se había parado cuando comenzaron las evacuaciones, pues todo estaba cerrado y sin indicios de saqueo. Las planchas de conglomerado no eran algo necesario en un apocalipsis.

-Tienes la lista de lo que necesitas ¿cierto? -Pregunto Rick a su acompañante antes de bajar del vehículo.

-Si, todo marcado y enumerado. -contestó. -Pero también tengo una idea para la entrada, realmente tengo varias, depende de lo que encontremos dentro, decidiremos que es mas viable- y le tendió unas hojas con bocetos.

Rick descendió de la ranchera y observo los papeles durante unos segundo. Seguidamente cogió su arma y comprobó las balas, y siguió al grupo hasta la puerta de carga del local.

Tardaron unos minutos en forzar la persiana de metal para poder entrar dentro del almacén.

-¿Que es lo que necesitas? -preguntó el Oficial.

-Bien veamos...-contestó el hombre mirando a su alrededor -listones, columnas y...¡valla! -se sorprendió al ver unos cuantos grandes troncos aun sin tratar -esto es justo lo que nos hacía falta.

-¿Esto? -pregunto Carl acercándose hasta los troncos.

-Sí, préstame los bocetos- le pidió a Rick -si hacemos esto en la entrada reduciríamos el peligro -le mostró un papel con una estructura semejante a un "X" dibujada -y esto es justo lo que nos haría falta.

-¿Como vamos a cargar con ello? -preguntó Tyrese algo escéptico.

* * *

.

.

Todos los niños estaban sentados formando un pequeño corro en el suelo, la pequeña Shelly estaba sobre las piernas de Mara, sabía perfectamente que la joven pocas veces la negaba algo, y la gustaba sentirse especial para ella, ser diferente al resto de niños, porque ella era su pequeña, dormían juntas, ella no era como los demás. Carol y Beth también estaban con la pequeña Judith que estaba despierta pero tranquila en los brazos de la joven Greene.

-Cuando la Pura Verdad llegó al mundo -comenzó contando Mara -estaba deseando conocer gente, y que la gente la conociera a ella, y decidida se fue al pueblo mas cercano con tal empeño.

"Pero Pura Verdad, tan sincera y directa al llegar al pueblo recibió una bienvenida muy diferente a la que había esperado, pues todas las personas se escandalizaron al verla, pues iba completamente desnuda- susurró haciendo reír a los niños -pues la verdad, la pura verdad no se puede mostrar de otra forma. Triste y decaída se alejo corriendo de aquel lugar, hasta que fue detenida por otra persona, una mujer con un tocado enorme de pelo azul, maquillada y adornada con cientos de joyas que la hacían reconocible y con una ropa preciosa y muy llamativa.

La desconocida dijo llamarse Gran, Gran Mentira, y conmovida por las lagrimas de

Pura Verdad, y al escuchar lo que la había pasado, decidió ayudarla.

No podía ir así por el mundo, la dijo, pues la gente no quiere algo tan sincero, la mejor forma de mostrarse era tapándose un poco, dejar que la gente se acercase para conocerla mejor. Pura Verdad no estaba de acuerdo, pues ella quería ser sincera, pero miraba la ropa y adornos de Gran Mentira y no podía evitar desear poseer algo igual.

Finalmente Gran Mentira la convenció para que se tapase con un vestido, sutil pero elegante, y se pusiera unos pendientes, un par de pulseras y unos bonitos zapatos. Y cuando la creyó lista la dijo que volviera al pueblo, pues de esa guisa la gente reaccionaria mejor.

Pura verdad dudaba un poco, decía que esa no era ella realmente, No era Pura verdad. Su compañera estuvo de acuerdo en eso, y ademas alegó que Pura Verdad era un nombre que a la gente no le gustaría, le seguirían teniendo miedo si se presentaba de esa forma. Así que se puso a pensar un nuevo nombre.

Tras un largo rato, levanto la cabeza y la dijo que desde ese momento se llamaría Una, Una Fabula.

Porque no eres como yo, toda artificial y falsa, tienes adornos, pero debajo de ellos conservas la pureza y sinceridad de lo que una vez fuiste. Nada mas y nada menos que la pura verdad"

Los niños aplaudieron contentos al terminar el cuento, y la pidieron otro, pero Mara se negó y les mando ir a jugar, y por la noche les contaría otro si se portaban bien. Por lo que se levantaron y fueron a jugar. Glenn entro al poco rato para avisar de que ya habían vuelto del aserradero.

-Ire acotar a la peque, antes de que se pongan a trabajar -dijo Beth.

-Voy yo -se presto Mara tengo que ir a echarme pomada.

-Vale, toma -dijo la joven dándole el bebé.

Mara salio con la pequeña en brazos y se acerco hasta Rick que la cogió unos instantes.

-¿Todo a ido bien? -preguntó Mara.

-Sí, todo ha sido tranquilo -contestó

-Voy a llevarla a dormir -le informo

Daryl se acerco hasta ellos pero mirando hacia el campo, donde Mara aun no había reparado.

-¿Pero que leches es eso? -preguntó señalando unos enormes tronco atados a la parte de atrás del camión.

-Son para la entrada, para hacer una especia de embudo -explicó Rick con poco éxito -él te lo explicará mejor, fue su idea.

Mara se los quedo mirando unos instantes, no entendía como iban a poder hacer algo con unos troncos tan grandes, pero no intento comprendedlo, y se alejo entrando en el bloque C.

La pequeña Judith era una niña realmente buena, que comía sin problemas y dormía con tranquilidad, como si intuyera que debía comportarse de esa manera. Por lo que no tardo en quedarse profundamente dormida a poco de que Mara la comenzara a mecer y a susurrarle cosas en un tono mas bajito, sabía que debía tenderla en la cuna, pero se negó ha hacerlo hasta que los brazos la volvieron a comenzar a doler.

-Hola -escucha a su espalda. -te estaba buscando.

-Ah, ¿para decirme como Daryl no debe tratarme de nuevo? -preguntó con tono seco.

-Lo siento, la verdad quería disculparme por lo de la reunión, no sabía que te hubieran disparado ¿fue grave? -preguntó Scott intentando mostrar un tono conciliador.

-Fue en la pierna, pero podría haberme desangrado. -contó -pero no te disculpes, sabía que no tenias idea de ello.

-¿Daryl te salvo? -preguntó

-Daryl me trajo hasta aquí, Hershel me curó, y Mich me dio sangre para recuperarme -comentó -les debo la vida a todos. Eso contesta a tu pregunta, no estoy con él por gratitud.

-Me gustaría que nos llevásemos bien, me pareces una chica increíble, ya lo sabes.

-Sé que no eres mal tío, pero no estoy disponible, y tus juegos me incomodan.

-No estoy jugando, -dijo con tono amistoso -quiero que nos llevemos bien, que no haya mal rollo, ni nada.

-Vale, esta bien. -accedió ella.

-Sé que ahora estas con él, aunque no logro entender que le puedes ver porque...

-Lo estas haciendo de nuevo. -le acalló.

-Vale, vale lo siento -se disculpo. -Daryl es un tío genial a partir de ahora -Mara se rio ante aquello- Pero si cambias de opinión yo estoy disponible. Y mientras tanto, pues también estoy aquí por si quieres un cigarro o lo que sea.

-Vale, esta bien.

-Genial, me voy fuera.

Mara se quedo mirando a Judith dormir con tranquilidad y espero a escuchar que Scott abandonaba la galería para ir a su celda para ir ha por la pomada para su brazo. Rebusco entre su mochila y la extraño ver su diario en un lateral, creía que estaba al fondo, pues al sacar la ropa por la mañana en la celda de Daryl no llego a sacarlo. Juraba que había visto el cuaderno al fondo antes de volver a meter la ropa dentro.

Volvió a la celda de los Grimmes para vigilar el sueño de Judith, por deseo mas que deber, la gustaba la tranquilidad del sueño de la niña y se intentó re colocar el vendaje.

* * *

.

.

Durante la cena Mara seguía dándole vueltas a su diario, sabía que alguien lo había cogido, estaba seguro. Si fuera cualquier otra cosa no la importaría, pero en ese diario había cosas que prefería que nadie supiera, y la inquietaba que las niñas lo pudieran haber leído.

-Oye Ratita, ¿os cogido algo de mi mochila? -pregunto a Shelly, la cual negó con la cabeza -¿seguro? No has cogido un libro bonito que tenia dentro ¿de verdad? -la niña volvió a negar, Shelly se reía cuando mentía o sentía que la iban a pillar y esta vez estaba seria.

-Yo tampoco he cogido nada de dentro -dijo su hermana -solo cogí la mochila cuando la pidió Daryl, pero no la abrí.

-Si habéis cogido algo, no me importa, podéis decírmelo. -dijo para que no creyeran que estaba enfadada -Pero si queréis algo tenéis que preguntarlo ¿Oki?.

-De verdad que no he cogido nada de dentro -repitió Mega.

Mara creyó a las niñas, no eran mentirosas y siempre confiaban en ella, no tenían motivos para mentirle. Aun así cuando regreso a la celda saco el cuaderno y lo metió debajo de su colchón.

* * *

_(1) Glenn hace referencia a un guía telefónica, de donde sacar información de locales y comercios en direcciones cercanas. Capitulo Honded (3x06)_


	37. Cuéntamelo

_Me he retrasado un poco en subir, fallos técnicos con la conexión a internet...pero ya todo solucionado. Para compensar el capitulo es doble, y laaaaargo. Espero que os guste, ya que el anterior no fue muy allá que digamos, jeje._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, y también a los nuevos seguidores, mil gracias! Si no fuera por vosotros esta historia no se escribiría, no tan rápido y fácilmente al menos._

_Y ya sebeís que podeis encontrar cosillas de la historia con el Hashtag **#FlorEterna_TWD** en twitter en mi perfil **Hotarubi86.**_

* * *

**Cuéntamelo**

Hacia varios días que se había terminado de construir la cocina del patio, y pesé al frió que aun hacía se había convertido en uno de los lugares favoritos en los que estar para todos los residentes.

Los trabajos de carpintería también se habían convertido en algo útil, en lo que la mayoría estaban dispuesto a dedicar su tiempo con gusto. Pues las mejoras que aportaban eran rápidas y palpables. Por lo que nuevos proyectos se planteaban cada día.

-Mara, vamos a colocar la empalizada exterior -la informo Rick -¿Puedes llevarte a los niños dentro?

-Si, claro -accedió- ¿no necesitáis ayuda?

-Si, toda la posible -contestó -tenemos que distraer a a todos los que se pegan a las vallas y apartarlos de la entrada, así podremos colocar los troncos con mas seguridad.

-Entonces puedo ir...

-No, manteen a los niños dentro -la cortó -No sabemos como van a ir las cosas, y es mejor que no vean nada, si algo falla.

-Esta bien -dijo, comprendiendo lo que Rick quería evitar. Si alguien resultaba herido por un caminante, los niños no debían tener ocasión de presenciarlo -cuenta conmigo.

Y se alejó en busca de Megan para que la ayudase a reunir a los niños en el Bloque A. Tras lo cual fue a reunirse con Daryl.

-¿Te han dicho lo que tienes que hacer? -preguntó al verla, ante lo cual asintió.

-Meg, esta reuniendo a lo niños dentro -comentó – Pero estoy algo nerviosa -desvió la vista a los troncos del campo -No sé como pensáis hacer eso, y los caminantes son numerosos.

-Tranquila, irá bien. Lo hemos planificado con calma.

-Me gustaría ayudar.

-Es lo que vas ha hacer -contestó -cualquiera puede distraer a los caminantes tras la valla, pero tu eres la única que puede mantener a los niños distraídos durante todo el tiempo.

-¿Que dices? Cualquiera puede hacer eso -contestó.

-Ya viste a Sasha ayer intentado que la hicieran caso, y casi acaba estrangulando a alguno -recordó Daryl.

Mara sonrió para si, recordando la escena en la galería el día anterior, con Sasha gritando y llamando a los niños y siendo ignorada por estos. Era cierto que ella los sabía maneja y llamar su atención para que hicieran lo que quería, pero aun así la gustaba poder ayudar en otras cosas. No quería convertirse en la niñera del grupo, podía aportar mas.

-Bueno cumpliré mi misión -aseguró -ven a buscarme después y ten cuidado -pidió, sujetando el cuello de su camisa le beso con intensidad -te estaré esperando.

-Eso espero -dijo viendo como se alejaba hacia el edificio de hormigón.

* * *

El tiempo iba pasando, Mara se iba poniendo nerviosa, sabía que colocar aquellas troncos iba a ser largo y complicado, pero no podía evitar pensar que sobretodo sería peligroso. Cuando había pasado cerca de dos horas y medía, Pidió a Carol, que desde hacia tiempo la acompañaba siempre en el cuidado de los niños, y a Megan, la cual quería comenzar a adquirir responsabilidades mayores, que vigilara a los niños y salio a ver que pasaba en el exterior.

Encontró a Hershel mirando desde él patio y se a cerco a él y observo a su lado en silenció.

Muchos estaban en los pasillos entre vallas haciendo ruidos y captando la atención de los caminantes al lado contrario de la puerta, mientras Glenn remolcaba el ultimo tronco con el camión,para colocarlo, guiado por Rick, Tyrese, Bruce y otros que intentaban mover el pesado tronco desde el suelo.

Sobre la trasera de la ranchera Daryl eliminaba a los caminantes que se acercaban con la ballesta, Michonne desde el suelo hacia lo propio con su Katana y recuperaba las flechas.

-¿Preocupada? -preguntó Hershel.

-Igual que tu -dijo sonriendo.

-Pronto acabaran y habrá algo menos de los que preocuparse -aseguró el.

Mara asintió, y volvió a observar el exterior. Algo tras la puerta, en el bosque, llamo su atención y centro la vista entre los arboles. Cuando comprendió de que se trataba su garganta no fue capaz de dar voz a su pensamiento. Por lo que se alejo corriendo en dirección al campo.

-Horda... -grito por fin -Viene una Horda por el Oeste..¡Entrar dentro!

Todos se giraron mirándola, sin comprender que estaba diciendo en un principio. Pero Daryl miró en la dirección que ella señalaba con las manos y pudo ver lo que se acercaba, ya que se encontraba a mayor altura. Sasha que hasta ese momento había estado mirando desde la torre en la otra dirección contemplo con asombro al grupo de caminantes que se aproximaba.

-Me cago en la puta -juro Daryl -Soltar los troncos y salgamos de aquí -le dijo a Rick. -Viene directos a nosotros.

Rick y Tyrese corrieron a soltar el tronco de camión y meterse dentro, mientras Bruce corría para conducir la Dodge Ram sobre la que estaba Daryl, donde Michonne y el resto se acercaban para montar.

Los primeros caminantes salieron desde los arboles cuando Maggie abrió la valla para dejar pasar el camión. Antes de entrar tras la valla Rick volvió a observar el tronco que estaba medio colocado en su lugar.

-Aun podemos terminarlo -se dijo.

-¿Qué? -pregunto Tyrese confuso.

-Aun tenemos tiempo para conseguirlo -afirmo, y salto del camión para el asombro de su compañero.

-¡Rick! -Grito Maggie al verlo descender el vehículo.

Glenn entro con el camión tras la valla, seguido por Bruce que miraba a Rick sin entender que se proponía. Debían entrar dentro y ponerse a salvo.

-Podemos dejarlo terminado -volvió ha afirmar el líder.

Tyrese sin dejar de mirar a Rick también salto de la parte de atrás del camión y se unió a él empujando el tronco.

-¡Estáis locos! -grito Bruce, mirando por el retrovisor como los caminantes se acercaban a cada segundo -debemos entrar.

-Tenemos tiempo -afirmo de nuevo Rick empujando el tronco con ayuda de Tyrese.

Daryl le miro y volvió la vista los caminantes, tras lo cual salto del vehículo seguido por Michonne. Bruce aceleró y entro en el campo dejándolos atrás.

Al ver esto Mara corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta la entrada.

-Cierra la puerta -Ordeno Rick a Maggie -Ciérrala.

La joven dudaba, si cerraba y los caminantes les alcanzaban ya no podría abrir sin poner a todos en riesgo. Mara llegó hasta ella.

-Maggie ciérrala -la dijo antes de salir al exterior y acercarse hasta Daryl

-¿Que diablos haces aquí? -preguntó enfadado al verla -ve dentro antes de que cierre.

-Dame la ballesta y ponte a empujar -ordenó ella ignorando su comentario -no puedes hacerlo todo ¡Dámela! -insistió

-Ayúdanos -pidió Tyrese a Daryl con cara de esfuerzo mientras empujaba el tronco.

Finalmente Daryl accedió y entrego la ballesta.

Los primero caminantes del grupo estaban a tan solo cinco metros de distancia. Y Mara comenzó a apuntar a los primeros. Tardaba mas que Daryl en fijar el blanco y disparar pero conseguía acertar, que era lo importante. Y Michonne se encargaba de los que quedaban libres. Pero el numero aumentaba cada segundo.

-¡Una vez más! -Grito Rick

Tras de sí Mara escucho como finalmente Maggie cerraba la valla.

-Daos prisa -murmuraba.

-¡Ahora! -grito Daryl, y los tres hombres empujaron a la vez, consiguiendo mover el tronco lo suficiente para dejarlo donde deseaban.

-Mich, ¡vuelve! -llamo Mara, y disparo la ultima flecha.

Antes de bajar la ballesta, Daryl la cogió por la cintura y la llevo con él y el resto hacia la puerta, seguidos por Michonne que corría tras ellos alejándose de los caminantes.

La puerta se volvió ha abrir por Maggie hasta la mitad y entraron dentro.

-¿Que coño pretendías? Nos has puesto a todos en peligro -Increpó Bruce acercándose con paso acelerado.

-Conseguimos terminarlo -afirmó Daryl.

-Ya no hay porque preocuparse -dijo Michonne.

Bruce negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta visiblemente molesto aun, alejándose hacia el patio.

-¿Todos bien? -preguntó a Rick aun jadeando y se a cercó hasta Mara y la puso la mano sobre el hombro -Gracias por...

-Déjame en paz -contestó rechazando su gestó -Te he ayudado pero... ¡Dioses! Tienes dos hijos, Rick. No puedes morir por una empalizada. -Y se alejó tras decir aquello siguiendo los pasos de Bruce.

* * *

Tras el incidente de la puerta, del que prácticamente todo el mundo había sido testigo, el ambiente en general era tenso, aunque muchos no se posicionaban ni a favor ni en contra de lo que había sucedido, todos tenían algo que comentar al respecto o algo que criticar. Ya fuera la locura de Rick y los que le habían ayudado, o la cobardía de Glenn y Bruce por dejarlos atrás. Lo cual molestaba sobretodo a Glenn, que sentía que podía haber actuado de otra manera.

-Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, y lo hiciste bien -Aseguró Hershel que se encontraba con él.

-Si no hubieras pasado el camión Bruce no hubiera podido entrar -reconoció Maggie -hubiera sido una masacre.

-Pero debería haber vuelto -se dijo -Mara salió para ayudarlos y yo me quede mirando y pidiendo que no hicieras lo mismo. -le dijo a Maggie.

-A ella también le pareció un mal plan – comentó Maggie -es lo que le dijo a Rick.

-Y aun así salio para ayudarles -recordó el asiático -¿No te das cuenta?

-Daryl estaba fuera, -apuntó Maggie -por eso salio.

-Tu tenias que entrar y dejar paso al resto -Apuntó Hershel -y es lo que hiciste. Aparte de Mara nadie mas movió un dedo o hizo algo útil. Así que no te preocupes y olvida los comentarios.

Glenn asintió aunque no estaba completamente conforme, y seguía lamentándose y castigándose a si mismo por no haber salido para ayudar. Maggie siguió a su padre hasta el recibidor.

-¿Te importa si le digo a Mara que te atienda ella hoy? -peguntó a su padre -prefiero quedarme con Glenn.

-No, no. Ve y quédate con él, yo iré a buscar a Mara. -accedió -ademas ya me había dicho que quería comprobar como iba personalmente. -Su hija le dio un beso antes de regresar a su celda.

* * *

Intentando huir de los chismes y discusiones que acaparaban todos los rincones de la prisión Mara fue en busca de Daryl a su celda, le encontró tumbado sobre el catre ordenando las flechas. El cazador se incorporó al verla entrar y se sentó.

-¿Huyendo de los chismes?

-Ya sabes, las opiniones son como los ombligos, todos tiene una. -contestó Mara, que se sentó junto a él, y se descalzó, echándose para atrás y colocándose tras su espalda.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó él confuso.

-Voy a darte un masaje -dijo y comenzó a quitarle el chaleco y la cazadora -no hace tanto que te curaste la clavícula, y lo del tronco de hoy podría traer consecuencias.

-No hace falta -aseguró, dejando que le quitase las pendas aun así. -Estoy bien.

-Mentiroso -dijo comenzó a masajear los hombros – estas todo agarrotado.

-Lo de salir fue una maldita locura -dijo sin poder evitar que su cara reflejara el alivio que le provocaba el masaje.

-Si, sé que lo fue -asintió. -Lo que hicimos todos lo fue -dijo asegurándose de dejar claro que no era ella sala la que había actuado de manera irracional. -Pero funcionó.

-Cierto, todos hicimos lo que se tenía que hacer.

A Mara no le costó mucho entender que era una frase con cierto toque de reproche a lo que ella le había dicho al policía. Pero se calló y prefirió ignorar el comentario. Sabía perfectamente que Daryl seguiría a Rick hasta el mismo infierno, así que no merecía la pena discutir. Ademas ella también confiaba en él, por eso mismo había salido tras la valla para ayudar, sabía que podían hacerlo si Rick lo decía. Tan solo la preocupaba que en ocasiones no considerase que el tenia unas cargas de las que nadie mas debía ocuparse. Sus hijos, el grupo podría encontrar otro líder, mejor o peor, pero un líder se puede sustituir, pero un padre no, y ya había demasiados huérfanos por el mundo.

Cuando consiguió eliminar los nudos de los hombros del cazador se acerco lentamente y le comenzó a besar el cuello, haciendo que le recorriera un leve escalofrió.

-¿Que tipo de masaje es este?

-Uno exclusivo -susurró ella.

-No eres muy profesional.

-Jamas he dicho que lo fuera, pero si no te gusta...-Ella se aparto echándose a un lado.

-Diablos, mujer -maldijo girándose acercándola hacia él -ven aquí.

-No no, -dijo ella cuando él se recostó -no me llames así -le pidió tumbándose sobre él y viendo como la miraba extrañado -llamas mujer a la demás, yo soy Chip.

-¿No puedo llamarte de otra forma?

-No, tu no. Ni mujer, ni marmota, ni siquiera cariño o preciosa, cosa que nunca haces, por cierto. -recordó - Así que, solo Chip ¿de acuerdo? -y le dio un beso como si aquello cerrase el trato.

Aquella extraña petición agradaba mas a Daryl de lo que era capaz de reconocer, y sujeto a Mara por el cuello impidiendo que finalizara de besarle, hasta casi dejarla sin aliento, lo cual hizo que ella soltara un leve gemido casi suplicante. Se separo solo unos segundos para girarse a un lado y colocándose sobre ella decidió tomar el control, sin que ella se lo impidiera.

Aunque en un primer momento Mara sintió el impulso de frenarle, tal como sentía el cuerpo de Daryl sobre el suyo y sus manos recorriendo con deseo, cualquiera de los pensamientos pudorosos que se formaban en su cabeza se fueron diluyendo con rapidez.

Tenía algo en la forma de acariciar su cuerpo, que la hipnotizaba. Tal vez fuera el deseo contenido por culpa de la falta de intimidad, pero cuando Daryl la besaba de aquella forma y sus manos buscaban huecos entre su ropa para tocar su piel, nada mas es el mundo la importaba. Solo podía pensar en quitarle la camisa y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, besar y acariciar su torso, sintiéndose lo mas cerca de él. Estaba luchando con los botones cuando la voz de Hershel en el piso inferior la devolvió a la realidad.

-Maldita comunidad de vecinos -juró Daryl, cuando la llamada se hizo mas insistente

-Puede ser importante -apunto ella, sin poder ocultar su hastió.

-De todos modos, tengo que ir a quemar lo cadáveres -explico él incorporándose.

Mara sintió una extraña sensación fría cuando el cuerpo de Daryl se aparto del suyo.

-No me das ninguna envidia, sea lo que sea que tenga que hacer. -Aseguró ella, pues odiaba quemar a los caminantes.

Mara se calzo y se adecento antes de salir de la celda.

-Mara necesito que sustituya a Maggie hoy con la terapia -pidió Hershel cuando la vio en la pasarela superior.

-Bien, sin problemas -afirmó bajando las escaleras. -¿Como esta Glenn?

-Bien, se le pasará.

* * *

Ambos llegaron a la enfermería que se encontraba vacía y Hershel tomo asiento en la camilla, lo cual le parecía raro pues el solía estar siempre en el otro lado. Mientras Mara cogía una toalla y alcohol para comenzar a trabajar.

-Maggie me ha dicho que te has enfadado con Rick por lo que hizo -dijo Hershel.

-No me he enfadado, no estoy enfadada con él -aseguro la joven. -Entiendo lo que ha hecho, y por ello me uní, pero solo consideró que debería dejar de olvidad que es padre antes que líder.

-Tal vez lo hiciera pensando en sus hijos -comentó -asegurarse que este lugar es lo mas seguro posible.

-El lugar mas seguro posible de un hijo es junto a su padre. -sentenció con rotundidad -Hay mejores motivos por lo que morir que por una empalizada.

-Son formas de verlo.

-¿Formas de verlo? -preguntó confusa.

-Tu ves una empalizada, supongo que él...

-No, es dejar a unos niños sin nada, es dejarlos solos -le cortó -Nada merece dejar solo a alguien que te necesita, y menos cuando no te pueden sustituir o les dejas solos en el mundo. -según fue hablando su voz se iba quebrando por la emoción -Nada.

-Mara...-comenzó él -Esto no se trata solo de Rick ¿cierto? -Ella negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada.

-Es solo que parece que ahora merece la pena morir cualquier cosa, -explicó -y solo pienso que realmente no merece la pena morir por nada. Lo único que merece la pena es luchas por vivir al lado de los que te importan. Morir siempre me ha parecido demasiado fácil. Antes y ahora. Supongo que por eso yo sigo viva y todos a mi alrededor han acabado muertos.

-Pero hay que intentar tener una vida mejor, aunque el preció sea alto.

-Mi hermano podría estar vivo, pero se empeño en ir a por la comida que necesitábamos para seguir camino, para poder llegar por fin a la costa y tener el mar a la espalda. -Explicó -para poder estar mas seguros, vivir mejor. Pero le mataron y me dejo sola para seguir sobreviviendo. Cualquier vida hubiera sido mejor con él.

-Puede que entonces nunca hubieras acabado en este lugar.

-Puede que sí -dijo con una sonrisa -Si lo dices por Daryl en especial, creo que sí. -Aseguró -llámame ilusa, pero ahora mismo pienso que de cualquier forma, antes o después, nos hubiéramos acabado encontrando.

-Así que piensas que existe un destino.

-No se si llamarlo así, todo esto me lo inculco mi madre, que muy cuerda nunca estuvo, la verdad. -dijo recordando con un sonrisa -Bueno veamos a ver como vas...

Hershel levanto la pernera de su pantalón y mostró el muñón de su pierna, Mara lo estuvo observando durante un largo rato y comprobando la fuerza y consistencia de los músculos, mientras su cara y sobretodo sus expresivos ojos deban muestras de que algo no iba completamente bien.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Haces los ejercicios que te dije, para fortalecerla? -preguntó con tono preocupado.

-Si, todos los días.

-Bueno, no soy una experta ya lo sabes, pero creo que no es suficiente.

-Debería hacer mas.

-Pues no sé si serviría de algo -afirmó -Has perdido la mayor parte de la masa muscular por no usar la pierna, se esta atrofiando demasiado. ¿Te duele? -Hershel asintió levemente -y supongo que cada vez lo hará mas.

-Pero aumentando el ejercicio lo solucionaríamos.

-Lo ralentizaríamos, pero no lo frenaríamos -aseguró -Los músculos tiene una función, si no la cumplen como deben por exceso o defecto se resienten.

-Entonces no ha solución.

-Yo no he dicho eso -negó -pero creo que vas a tener que convertirte en un granjero pirata.

-Quieres decir que...

-Te hace falta una pata de palo.

* * *

En el otro extremo de la prisión, alejados de los bloques habitados, se estaban apilando los cuerpos de varias decenas de caminantes aniquilados y prendiéndoles fuego, si el olor de estos era desagradable de por si, el hecho de que se mezclara con el olor a carne y pelo quemado lo convertía en vomitivo. Pero era la única forma que tenían de deshacerse de ellos. Pues dejar que se amontonaran tras las vallas solo provocaría infecciones y enfermedades.

Al acercarse Mara tuvo que cubrirse la cara con un pañuelo para evitar el olor nauseabundo que se respiraba, y se acerco hasta Rick tocándole el brazo para llamar su atención.

-¿Podemos hablar? -pidió sin retirar el pañuelo. -Lejos -Rick asintió y se alejaron de la pira de cadáveres.

-Sé que estas molesta por lo de esta mañana, pero tenía que procurar que...

-No es por eso Rick -le freno -y no necesito explicaciones sobre lo que ha pasado.

-Solo quiero que entiendas que no quería poner a nadie en peligro -se justificó de todas formas.

-Si, lo sé -afirmo la joven. -Entiendo tus motivos, y los acepto, por eso ayude. Pero te quería comentar otra cosa.

-Dime.

-Se trata de Hershel, he estado comprobando como esta y no tengo buenas noticias -vio la cara de preocupación en el policía y se apuro en explicarse -Los músculos de la pierna están perdiendo masa sin remisión, y necesita una prótesis o de lo contrario lo que le queda de pierna quedará atrofiado.

-¿Una prótesis? -repitió -como vamos a conseguir una prótesis.

-He estado pensando en ellos, y tenemos dos opciones -comenzó – podríamos hacerla nosotros, una rudimentaria pata de palo. O podríamos ir hasta una Ortopedia. He estado mirando en la guía, y he encontrado dos cerca de Newman(1).

-Eso esta a unos treinta kilómetros -apuntó Rick.

-Lo sé, el resto no están mucho mas cerca, y esas están fuera de la ciudad y cerca una de otra. Es lo mas seguro.

-¿Se lo has comentado a Hershel o Maggie? -Preguntó Rick.

-Le he dado mi valoración sobre su estado, pero no he comentado con nadie lo de Newman ni las opciones que tenemos mas que a ti.

-Si no le consiguiéramos la prótesis ¿que podría pasarlo?

-Con una pierna rudimentaria, por llamarlo de alguna manera, podría mantener la salud de sus músculos, pero se movería con dificultad y tal vez siguiera usando una muleta. En cambio con una prótesis...

-Podría volver a ser como era -termino la frase.

-Se acercaría mucho a como estaba antes, sí.

-Pues vallamos a comentarles las opciones que tiene y a preparar el viaje.

-Rick, será un largo viaje...

-Se lo debió.

-Todos se lo debemos, dudo que vallan a escasear los voluntarios para ir.

* * *

Se reunieron con Hershel sus hijas y Glenn y les comentaron las opciones que había, y aunque en principio el granjero alegó que podría conformarse con lo básico, acostumbrado ya al uso de muletas, sus hijas insistieron en conseguir la prótesis y poder darle la mejor opción de todas.

Al conocer la noticia muchos fueron los que se ofrecieron a formar parte de la expedición. Pues Hershel velaba y ayudaba a mantener la salud de todos, y no eran pocos los que le debían la vida bajo ese techo.

Evidentemente Maggie y Glenn formarían parte, junto con Mara que era la única que conocía medianamente que tipo de prótesis necesitaban entre la variedad que existía, y con ella iría Daryl sin que nadie intentase discutirlo. Tyrese se ofreció e insistió recordando como Hershel les había ayudado y hablado en favor de que se quedasen en la prisión, cuando llegaron él y su hermana, acompañados por Allen, Donna y Ben. Al igual que Michonne que también insistió en ir. Otras cinco personas quisieron unirse, entre ellos Sasha, Bruce y mas, pero Rick negó ampliar el grupo, y hasta él mismo decidió quedarse, valorando la situación en la prisión y como se podrían dar las cosas si la abandonaba.

-Con la amenaza de esos tipos fuera, y sin saber cuanto puede alargarse la expedición no es conveniente que mas gente abandone la prisión, -explicó. -quedaría demasiado vulnerable.

-Tenemos que equilibrar la balanza -dijo Tyrese, justificándose ante su hermana que no estaba incluida en el grupo.

-Será mejor que organicemos las cosas para mañana -propuso Daryl, y se encamino hasta Mara a la que rodeo con el brazo por el cuello – Has hablado con Rick, supongo que ya todo esta bien.

-Nada estaba mal, Daryl -contestó ella -solo tenemos diferentes formas de priorizar.

-Lo que tu digas -dijo -te voy a bajar la otra ballesta, pero solo tengo un carcaj.

-Bien, gracias. -asintió.

Cuando Daryl se hubo alejado Scott se acerco hasta la joven con cautela.

-Parece que he llegado tarde -observó, mientras Mara le miraba sin entenderlo -me hubiera gustado unirme y acompañarte, acompañaros.

-Eres un caso...-rió de camino a su celda -nunca te rindes ¿he?

-La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde -dijo siguiéndola. -tendréis cuidado ¿cierto?.

-Su espalda -dijo señalando hacia las celdas superiores refiriéndose a Daryl -es el lugar mas seguro que conozco.

-Lo suponía.

Mara entro en su celda dejando detrás a Scott, y se quedo sorprendida al ver que Olga se sentaba con aire nervioso en su catre, dirigió los ojos hasta la litera superior y comprobó que la sabana estaba movida. Comprendiendo que sucedía se acerco en un solo paso y levanto el colchón, sacando rápidamente el cuaderno y encarándose a Olga, la cual mostraba un evidente gesto de culpabilidad y vergüenza.

-¿Qué hacías con esto? -Preguntó enfadada

-Lo vi al tumbarme y pensé que era de las niña. -explicó.

-Mentirá, lo has leído -acusó elevando el tono.

-No, no -negaba nerviosa -lo he mirado, pero no he leído nada.

-Olga no me mientas -pidió sin bajar el tono -no es la primera vez que lo coges ¿verdad?

-Mara..yo...-he intento acercarse a ella -solo quería...

-Apártate -dijo al esquivarla y saliendo de la celda -no te acerques a mi.

-Quería estar mas unida, conocerte y...

-No tenías ningún derecho -dijo volviéndose a Olga, al salir de la celda Mara choco con Scott que seguía fuera y el diario se la cayo de las manos.

Rápidamente se agacho a recoger el cuaderno y las fotos y papeles que se habían soltado, Scott la fue a ayudar. En esos momentos Daryl bajaba las escaleras con la ballesta y se freno al ver la discusión, no fue hasta que Olga salió disculpándose que entendió que podía estar pasando. Mara se alejo con el cuaderno sin querer escucharla, dejándola en mitad de la sala, siendo el centro de todas las miradas curiosas que habían salido al escuchar la discusión. Olga miro al cazador al sentir el odio en la mirada de él.

-No te creas que puedes juzgarme, tu menos que nadie...

-¿Pero que coño dices, zorra?

-Serás...yo tengo mas clase que tu. -le espeto - Te diré tan solo que no eres bueno para ella...-y se marcho a su celda intentando aparentar dignidad.

Scott se posiciono delante de Daryl para impedirle dirigirse hacia la mujer.

-¿Pero que crees que la voy a hacer? -Preguntó Daryl.

-Nada, pero cálmate... -le contestó.

Daryl le miró de arriba a bajo y se aparto. Scott miro la fotografía que no le había dado tiempo a devolver a Mara. Se quedo paralizado al ver aquella imagen.

-Dame eso, coño...- dijo Daryl arrebatando la fotografía con evidente enfado

-Deberías dársela a ella...-dijo unicamente.

Daryl le dirigió otra mirada de desprecio antes de seguir los pasos de Mara he ir a su encuentro, mientras la buscaba observo la fotografía. En ella salia tan solo Mara, pero parecía mas aniñada aun, pero tenia una enorme barriga, estaba sentada en un banco, con un tarrina de helado en un mano y la otra sobre su tripa con gesto protector. Posaba sonriente y feliz al fotógrafo. La dio la vuelta y sin poder evitarlo leyó lo que ponía con mala caligrafía.

___A falta de nueve semanas para tu llegada,_

___tu preciosa mamá sigue con antojo de helado de Frambuesa y nata._

___R(2)_

Una rabia interior le atenazó por dentro, sintiendo un odio irracional al cabrón que la había dejado embarazada, lo sentía desde el primer instante que tuvo noción de ello, sin tan siquiera conocerle, no le hacía falta. Salió del pabellón y se dirigió al bloque A, directamente a la biblioteca. Ella estaría allí.

Al entrar en la biblioteca no vio a nadie en la sala, y pensó en irse a buscar en otro lugar, pero decidió mirar entre los estantes y la encontró sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la estantería, con el cuaderno en las manos.

-¿Como estás?

-Con instintos asesinos -contestó -¿Eso es un estado anímico?

-Sí, yo lo tengo a veces. -Mara le sonrió.

-Me siento...mal, desnuda...avergonzada...no sé -dijo encogiendo los hombros. -Aquí esta casi toda mi vida, y ella la conoce sin que yo quiera.

Daryl se sentó junto a ella y la tendió la foto, sabía que si le decía que Scott la había visto solo conseguiría hacerla sentir peor, por lo que se lo calló.

-Nadie la ha visto -dijo -estas algo cambiada.

-Hombre en diez años, a la fuerza ¿no? -dijo mirando la fotografía con cariño.

-¿Diez? -preguntó estañado.

Entonces Mara cayo en la cuenta que nunca le había dicho cuando sucedió todo aquello, solo que sucedió. Cogió aire y le miró, tomando una decisión.

-Tenia 16 me quede embarazada, Bastian hubiera nacido teniendo ya los 17. -explicó -¿pensaste que era mayor?

-No, bueno -dudo -no creía que tu fueras...

-La clase de tonta que se embaraza de adolescente, ya...-dijo mirando la foto de nuevo -fue mi época mala, mi época rebelde tras morir mi padre -recordó. -¿Quieres saber que paso?

-Solo si me lo quieres contar.

-Eres la única persona que deseo que lo sepa.

-Cuéntamelo.

-Cuando murió mi padre me sentí abandonada y le culpaba por morirse, se que suena cruel -reconoció. -Él siempre hablaba de luchar y no rendirse, y al final acabo dejando el tratamiento para tener un calidad de vida pero por menos tiempo. Estaba furiosa, y cuando mi hermano regreso a la universidad y con mi madre completamente ida sin mi padre, me sentía totalmente sola.

-Es normal.

-Lo sé, mi historia no es nada inusual en cierta medida. -Dijo recordando cuantos casos había visto en planificación familiar parecidos. -Cuando Robbie apareció en mi vida me dio todo lo que necesitaba, atención, cariño, casi devoción hacia mi, convirtiéndose en lo mejor y mas valiosos que tenía. -abrió el cuaderno y busco una foto de Robbie.

-Un jodido zanahoria -dijo Daryl al ver su pelo anaranjado.

-Ehh..no te metas con su pelo, si pudiera seria pelirroja.

-No jodas. -comentó y tras unos segundos recordó el tatuaje, el ángel tenia el pelo rojizo, y lo entendió todo.

-Robbie era más mayor, tenía 20 años, y tras el instituto se había puesto a trabajar, pero en nuestro pueblo el trabajo escaseaba, y no era raro que muchos buscasen otras formas de ganar dinero.

-Ya...conozco la situación -dijo Daryl -donde vivía pasó lo mismo cuando cerraron una fabrica, y era la justificación de Merle para sus trapicheo.

-Cuando mi hermano se enteró de quien era, y de que hacía puso el grito en el cielo, pero no le dijo nada a mi madre. Y como él estaba en la universidad no deje de ver a Robbie, hasta que me quede embarazada.

-¿Te dejó? -preguntó sin poder evitar mostrar enfado.

-No, al contrario -aseguró -no me dejaban verlo, pero él se las ingeniaba para que nos encontrásemos, intento tomarse las cosas en serio, y hablo con mi familia, pero al final siempre teníamos el problema del dinero. Por lo que sin que yo lo supiera dejo el negocio de vender María para vender piezas de coche, de esas que se "caen" de camiones -hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos.

-Mala cosa.

-Una tarde teníamos que ir a recoger el carrito y la silla del coche en la tienda -recordó -me había dicho que vendría y él se encargaría de pagarlo, tardaba y llame a su casa, su hermano me dijo que había ido a buscar el dinero y eso me mosqueó, sabiendo lo que para ellos significaba _buscar. _Así que fui sola a buscarle tras preguntar en varios sitios al fin dí con donde podía estar, y de camino sufrí un accidente con el coche, saliendo de la carretera y dando varias vueltas de campana, lo que hizo que perdiera a Bastian.

Daryl la apretó la mano casi inconscientemente y ella le devolvió el gesto agradecida. Estaba sorprendida de haber podido contar todo aquello con tanta naturalidad, y aguantándose las emociones para poder sincerarse sin incomodarlo, ni darle pena.

-Después de aquello... y mi madre decidió que dejásemos el pueblo.

-¿No le has vuelto a ver?

-Si, una vez -confesó -vino a mi trabajo, hace tres años, estaba casado con una de mis antiguas amigas y tenían un hijo. Pero aun así fue diciéndome que jamas podría olvidarme, y supongo, que con la tonta idea de que con el tiempo las heridas hubieran sanado, y poder retomar algo.

-Menudo hijo de puta.

-Luego escuche que había seguido con el negocio de los coches y en una ocasión algo salió mal, y había muerto, pero no se si es cierto, porque preferí no confirmarlo.

-¿Es que aun te importa? -preguntó un poco indignado.

-Pues claro Daryl -Dijo sorprendida -él fue mi primer amor, y el padre de mi hijo. ¿Cómo iba a dejar de importarme?.

Daryl se levanto contrariado y se alejo dándola la espalda, lo que alarmo a Mara, que no quería que se enfadase por lo que había dicho. No quería acabar enfadados tras haberle contado todo aquello, y rápidamente también se incorporo y le siguió.

-¿Te molesta lo que te he dicho? -preguntó.

-Si no hubieras sido su amante te hubieras tirado a sus brazos ¿uh?

-No, claro que no -dijo con rotundidad -Aquello se había acabado, no había marcha atrás.

-Porque perdiste al niño por su culpa, de otro modo...

-No lo estas diciendo en serio, no puedes estar así por algo que paso hace diez años.

-Ese tío era un cabrón, conozco cientos como él. -declaró sorprendiendo a Mara. -Tu aun le justificas, a día de hoy. A si que no me digas que es algo de hace diez años...

-Tienes razón -dijo, lo cual sorprendió al cazador, que no esperaba que le dijera aquello -Durante todos los años de universidad no llegue a olvidarle, y por eso las cosas con Connor nunca llegan a salir bien. Dude cuando vino a verme y después no volví a tener novio. Porque no creía que pudiera querer a nadie como le quise a él -Daryl desvió la vista sintiéndose terriblemente incomodo al escucharla hablar. -Y me había resignado a no volver a enamorarme, ni ha estar con nadie nunca. Sobretodo en este mundo de mierda. Pero la vida siempre acaba cambiándome los planes.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? -preguntó

-Sabes lo que estoy diciendo, otra cosa es que quieras entenderlo -contestó -si no quieres ver, yo no puedo hacer nada. -confesó con cierto tono de tristeza.

Se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la salida, pero al pasar junto a Daryl, esta la agarro del brazo y la obligó a parar.

-No sé como puedes querer a un gilipollas como yo -la susurro.

-Pues lo hago -contestó dejando que él la atrajera contra su cuerpo y le rodeó el cuello con el brazo. -Cría que ya lo sabias.

Daryl apoyó su frente contra la de Mara y la miro a los ojos durante un segundo.

-A veces me cuesta creerlo -se sinceró.

Mara le miró con mas dulzura que antes al escuchar aquello, sintiéndose extrañamente conmovida por lo que esa frase la hacia sentir, y no pudo evitar besarle, pegando su cuerpo al de él, como si quisiera fundirse, para que comprendiera en su propia piel todo lo que ella sentía en ese instante.

-Te lo repetiré y demostraré cada instante hasta que te lo creas -dijo, con una mirada cargada de seguridad.

Daryl la abrazó y acarició la melena, dejando que ella ocultada la cara en su cuello. Y durante esos momentos se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, pero no tenia ni idea de como hacer que la causa de su felicidad se sintiera igual que él. Ni siquiera sabía que debía hacer en esos momentos. Giro la cara para mirar a Mara y ella elevo el gesto y busco sus labios. La beso o mas bien dejo que ella le besara, casi con necesidad, haciendo que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo de ella con voluntad propia, la llevó hasta acorralarla contra una de las estanterías. Escuchaba la respiración agitada y cargaba de deseo de Mara al compás de la suya, y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

-Daryl...-susurro.

-No me hagas parar ahora -dijo sin frenar sus intenciones.

-Espera a la noche -pidió ella, ante lo cual Daryl la miro extrañado -No voy a volver a la celda con ella, tras ésto, no. -Aseguró.

* * *

_(1)_Realmente existen dos Ortopedias juntas a las afueras de Newman, jeje. En mi afán de resultar realista busque Ortopedias cercanas a Senoia, Georgia (Pueblo real que representa Woodbury) Y los datos que ofrezco sobre su ubicación son reales, teniendo en cuenta que la prisión se encuentra cercana a Woodbury.

_(2)_Daryl asume que la R. de la firma es de Roland, el hermano mayor de Mara. Pues inconscientemente piensa que quien la dejo embarazada es Connor, el novio que tuvo durante la universidad. Pero realmente es de Robbie, su primer novio y el padre de Bastian, quien saca la foto a Mara.


	38. Prótesis

_Ya no queda nada...en pocos días podremos ver la 4ª temporada ¿Emocionadas? Yo mucho! AMC ha anunciado que hará un maratón de TWD __como hizo en Junio, __que dará comienzo en día 7. Serán las tres primeras temporadas seguidas y enlazará con el estreno de la 4ª, si queréis verlo Streams, yo lo hice en Julio, decírmelo por aquí o Twiter y cuanto tenga la dirección (Será ese mismo día) os la paso. __**Hotarubi86** es mi Nick para TWD, y podréis encontrarme en la Wikia de la serie, El foro hispano y en Twiter, en mi perfil dedicado a este Fic, para contactar conmigo. __El __Hashtag_ para la historia es **#FlorEterna_TWD**, a partir de ahora subiré algún adelanto, o incluso partes que he tenido que eliminar de los capítulos, así como fotos y mas cosas. Siento haber tardado en actualizar y eso. Pero con el final de Breaking Bad y Dexter, Uff...apenas he estado centrada en TWD. Sorry. Pero ya me centro. 

_Muchísimas__ gracias por vuestro apoyo, y todos el animo que me dais en los comentarios me encanta conocer vuestra opinion que que partes os gustan de la historia, también las que no. Siempre he admitido criticas y tengo toda valoración en cuenta. Esta historia se escribe por y para vosotros y podéis opinar con libertar sobre ella y mi forma de trasmitirla. _

_**Michonne** al no estar registrada no te puedo contestar por MP, pero te quiero agradecer tu comentario, ha sido un subidón tremendo y leerlo me ha centrado mucho mas en terminar el capitulo, me alegra que quieras seguir leyendo y que aunque no sea tu estilo me haya dejado un reseña. Mil gracias! Siempre es agradable conocer nuevos lectores. _

* * *

**Prótesis**

Abandonaron el bloque A juntos, pero Daryl dejo que Mara se dirigiera sola a su celda, para evitar un encuentro con Olga en esas circunstancias y se acercó hasta la cocina exterior, donde Scott, Zack y Sasha hablaban animadamente, bromeando sobre el alijo de tabaco que parecía tener el primero.

-Nunca se separa de la bolsa de cajetillas -Aseguraba Zack -Es lo primero que coge cada vez que nos trasladamos.

-Es uno de los placeres de la vida -aseguraba Scott. -Así todo se hace más llevadero.

-Hey amigo -llamo Daryl con cierto retintín -¿Tienes más de esos?

Scott se giró sorprendido al escuchar a Daryl, pero asintió y se acerco tendiéndole un cigarro.

-¿Fuego? -preguntó ofreciéndole el mechero

-Si -asintió y aspiro encendiendo el cigarrillo -Espero que seas discreto con lo que viste en la foto, y no lo comentes con nadie. -dijo con voz velada expulsando el humo.

-Yo no he visto nada que a los demás les interese -aseguró el joven.

-Eso es.

-No lo hago por ti, sino por ella -aseguró -no soy tan capullo como puedas pensar.

-Como sea, mientras mantengas la boca cerrada -dijo, y se alejo del grupo en dirección al bloque C

.

* * *

La celda estaba vacía para fortuna de Mara cuando llegó, pero mientras estaba guardando el cepillo y otros útiles de aseo personales en la mochila, Olga apareció en la celda.

-Así que te vas -dijo -Casi deberías darme las gracias, por ponerte en bandeja de plata la excusa.

-Por un momento pensé que realmente lo lamentabas -aseguró -pero veo que soy una ilusa.

-Me arrepiento en parte, pero lo hice con motivo -se defendió.

-Tu siempre llevando la razón en todo, esta vez te equivocas, no hay motivos para trasgredir así mi intimidad.

-Era la única forma de entender porque que pierdes tu vida con ese hombre -dijo.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? Puedes dejar de meter a Daryl en todo.

-Es como el otro -Aseguró mostrando su asombro con teatralidad -Tienes un pésimo criterio para las parejas, ahora sé que es algo que has tenido siempre y no aprendes la...

-Hazme el favor de callarte -se la encaró intentando no gritar -por mucho que pienses que me conoces por leer una lineas privadas, no tienes ni idea.

-No quieres oír porque llevo razón y lo sabes -aseguró.

-El único que tenia razón aquí es Daryl, eres una zorra -dijo saliendo de la celda cargada con sus cosas.

Al salir encontró a Daryl apoyado en la pared de enfrente, bajo los grandes ventanales, y se acerco hasta ella y cargo con uno de los bultos, encaminándose sin decir nada hasta la celda superior. Mara le siguió, era evidente por su expresión que aquella situación la entristecía profundamente.

-Coge la ballesta y vallamos a practicar -indicó él -No hay nada como ensartar unas cuantas cosas para desfogarse.

-Gracias -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla agradecida.

Se dirigían hacía el exterior, cuando en el recibidor, Megan y Shelly, nerviosas y visiblemente apesadumbradas, se abalanzaron a Mara.

-No te vallas -la pidió la pequeña abrazándose a su cintura

-Sé que mi madre no ha hecho bien, pero no nos dejes por ella. -Suplicó la hermana mayor.

Mara se sintió conmovida por la petición de las niñas, y de buena gana hubiera aceptado satisfacerlas. Pero no podía volver a aquella celda, no podía seguir compartiendo su vida con Olga después de lo que había hecho. Se sentía traicionada y engañada. Y no se trataba de que la hubiera mentido, sino de que nunca podría volver a confiar en ella.

-Meg, lo siento -dijo agachándose y abrazando a ambas niñas-Me duele tanto como a vosotras, pero lo mejor es que me cambie de celda.

-Pero...-comenzó a decir Megan que miraba a Daryl, el cual se había apartado un par de pasos.

-No os dejo -aseguró, cogiendo de la mano a Megan para que no dijera nada a Daryl -jamás lo haré.

-Mamá lo siente mucho, no lo volverá ha hacer nunca -dijo Shelly, como decía de ella misma cuando quería que la levantasen un castigo.

-Cariño, no se trata de eso -intento explicarla -Pero ahora necesito mi espacio, y que me cambie de celda no me separa de vosotras. Tenéis que entenderme.

-¿No te alejaras de nosotras? -Preguntó Megan

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No habéis hecho nada -la tranquilizó mirándola a los ojos -Pero tenéis que entenderlo, vuestra madre ha hecho algo que esta muy pero que muy mal, y a veces, cuando se hace algo tan malo el arrepentimiento no soluciona el daño.

Tras tranquilizarlas, intentando que no se sintieran agraviadas por su traslado, las invito a acompañarlos a practicar, para que vieran que el hecho de estar con Daryl, no las alejaba. Sabía que Olga se opondría a ello de saberlo, pero no la importó, al contrarió. Ella a las buenas era buena, pero si se lo proponía, a las malas podía ser mucho mejor.

Se encontraban apartados del resto, practicando. Shelly se había atribuido la labor de recoger las flechas fallidas y traerlas de regreso, cada vez sus viajes eran menos.

-Aun tienes que acostumbrarte a ser mas rápida -dijo él -tardas demasiado en apuntar.

-No es fácil ¿sabes? -se defendió ella.

-Tienes que ser mas intuitiva, adelantarte al objetivo -aconsejó. -Calcula, tiene que calcular y saber donde estará el objetivo para que la flecha acierte, te acostumbraras con el tiempo.

-Eso espero...-deseó.

-¿Puedo probar? -Preguntó Megan con cierta timidez.

-(1)Tus brazos no son suficientemente largos -dijo Daryl con tono dubitativo, haciendo que Megan extendieran los brazos observándolos.

-Si lo son -contestó con mayor seguridad.

-De momento quédate con las pistolas, -le aconsejo -son mas fáciles.

-Pesa demasiado, cariño -explicó Mara viendo la decepción en su mirada.

-Deberíamos ir terminando, comienza a oscurecer -comentó Daryl mirando en derredor, Mara asintió.

-Meg, por que no la llevas tu, y Shelly el carcaj -ofreció la ballesta – así os podéis ir acostumbrando.

La niña la miro cargada de ilusión y extendió los brazos para coger el arma, como si fuera lo mas frágil y valiosos del mundo, y caminó delante de la pareja junto a su hermana. Ambas estaban pletóricas de orgullo.

-¿Irse acostumbrando para...? -preguntó Daryl ceñudo.

-Para aprender a usarla en una década... tal vez dos -bromeó. -Hay que motivarlas.

-Manipuladora...- Dijo rodeándola con el brazo el cuello. -Lo has hecho bien -la animó. -La ballesta es complicada y ya la manejas con soltura, eres exigente, es bueno.

-Tengo un buen maestro -contestó dedicándole una sonrisa -me motivas mucho.

.

* * *

Al llegar a la celda Daryl se quito la cazadora junto con el chaleco y los tiro sobre la cama, pero tras mirar a su alrededor se apresuró a ordenar sus pocas pertenecías y dejar espació a las cosas que Mara había traído con ella. Cuando la joven llego tras dejar a las niñas en su celda, él se levanto un tanto nervioso.

-Te he dejado parte de la mesa libre -indico, pasándose el dedo bajo la nariz -por si quieres colocar algunas cosas y tenerlas mas a mano.

-Gracias -dijo Mara mirando la nueva disposición de la celda. -Por suerte te tengo a ti -confesó y se abrazó a su cintura apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-A lo mejor ella lo hizo por eso mismo -comentó.

-¿La estas justificando?

-No, pero...

-Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que ella ha hecho -declaró con seriedad. -Nunca le has gustado, siempre ha tenido estúpidos prejuicios.

-Y conocer que me parecía a tu anterior novio no es lo mejor.

-No te pareces, no te pareces en nada a Robbie -sentenció con rotundidad –Tu eres mejor un millar de veces que él, que la mayoría de personas que he conocido en mi vida. -Explicó ella, Daryl la miro extrañado tras esa afirmación -Lo eres, y el que no te lo creas te hace aun mejor.

-Vamos a Dormir, mejor -dijo apartándose un poco incomodo -mañana hay mucho que hacer.

-Me pido arriba -bromeó, lo que hizo que Daryl se girase a ella mirándola confuso.

-Pufff... no me jodas -juró negando con la cabeza.

Aun riendo Mara le abrazo y se impulso entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura de Daryl, el cual se acerco hasta la litera y se dejo caer con ella en brazos besándola. Pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, intensa pero lentamente. No había ninguna prisa esa noche, no tenían que regresar a ningún lado, nadie les molestaría, ni les irían a relevar, tenían toda la noche para ellos, todas las noches de aquí en adelante.

Como si de un ritual se tratase se fueron quitando la ropa el uno al otro, acariciando y besando cada parte de su cuerpo que dejaban al descubierto. Mara se había acostumbrado a la presencia de las cicatrices que marcaban la espalda y torso de Daryl, ya no las ignoraba, sencillamente no dejaba que la nublasen la visión del conjunto. Daryl tenía un cuerpo fuerte y atractivo, reflejo de su persona, y su pasado no debía dominar sobre su presente.

Tras deshacerse de la ropa interior Daryl se coloco entre las piernas de ella, sujetándola por los muslos con fuerza.

-Dije que me pedía arriba -susurro con voz picara.

-Esta noche no -contesto él con voz ronca. -Esta noche es un detalle de bienvenida, para que no dudes quedarte.

-Eso no va a pasar. -dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla con cariño. -puedo dudar que el sol salga mañana, pero no que quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

Daryl la beso con intensidad por toda respuesta, y tras acomodarse mejor sobre ella, entro provocando un gemido ahogado. Aunque nunca se lo confesaría, secretamente se alegraba de prescindir de los condones, por la libertad y las posibilidades que le brindaba. Podía repetirlo y alargar aquel juego tanto como quisiera sin preocupación, sin parones ni barreras.

Intentaron mantener la discreción pues seguían compartiendo galería y las celdas no eran demasiado intimas. El pensamiento de que Scott se encontraba a un par de celdas de distancia se le cruzo perversamente a Daryl por la cabeza, pero tras unos instantes de ciego pensamiento de macho dominante miro a Mara, que estaba completamente entregada a él, y se dijo que no tenía nada que demostrar, ni quería recordar en absoluto a Scott cuando pensase en esa noche.

Según el placer se adueñaba de todo su cuerpo, Mara le rodeo con las piernas, atrayendo mas aun hacia ella, sin posibilidad de que parase, y le beso para poder acallar sus propios gemidos, pero Daryl se aparto de sus labios y hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, precisamente para poder escucharla, gimiendo de placer junto a su oído, para su propio disfrute.

Cuando había estado con otras mujeres, nunca se había preocupado por satisfacerlas mas allá de su propio placer, en cambio ahora era precisamente saber que ella disfrutaba lo que mejor le hacía sentir.

Callo sobre ella jadeando y se quedo unos instantes así, dejando que ella pasara con suavidad las yemas de los dedos por sus espalda con movimientos largos y suaves, después se giró a un lado para no incomodarla con su peso. Se quedo con la espalda sobre el colchón y su brazo como almohada de ella, hasta que la joven rompió el silencio.

-¿Daryl? -susurro Mara, a lo cual él contesto con un sonido nasal. -Tengo el culo fuera, me voy a acabar cayendo.

Aunque había estado todo el tiempo compartiendo litera con Shelly, una niña de 6 años no era comparable a un hombre adulto.

-Date la vuelta -pidió Daryl abriendo los ojos.

Mara obedeció quedando de espaldas a él y dejándose rodear por sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo como respiraba junto a su oído.

-¿Así mejor? -preguntó

-En el paraíso -contestó sonriendo.

-Me ocuparé de conseguir una cama decente para los dos -dijo acomodando mejor su cuerpo con el de ella.

-¿Daryl? -volvió a susurra y el contesto de la misma manera que la vez anterior -Te quiero.

.

* * *

Llevaban casi una hora de viaje, el absoluto y completo silencio estaba poniendo nerviosa a Mara, miró por centésima vez a sus acompañantes, Daryl junto a ella en el asiento del copiloto y Michonne en la parte trasera de la camioneta amarilla, y volvió la vista al frente, a la carretera y al Hyundai que les precedía conducido por Glenn. Preguntándose si la compañía de Maggie y Tyrese hubiera sido mejor.

-O habláis de algo o me pongo a cantar -amenazó por fin. -y os aseguro que mi voz y la de Beth son polos opuestos.

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo? -preguntó Daryl.

-No, quiero que habléis, de lo que sea, ya sea la enigmáticamente expresión de la Gioconda o el sexo de los ángeles.

-¿Te valen los vecino come-gente? -preguntó Michonne.

-¿Los muerto o los vivos? -preguntó Mara

-Los vivos

-Me vale

-¿Que pasa con esos cabrones? -preguntó Daryl con interés.

-Llevo días pensando que les lleva a estar día tras día observándonos -Dijo Michonne.

-Querían ver si eramos un un posible menú del día -comentó Daryl.

-No hay que ser muy listo para ver que según sus métodos no somos una presa -continuó Michonne, lo que hizo que Daryl se moviera inquieto en su asiento.

-¿Que quieres decir? -preguntó Mara que no veía a que punto quería llegar su compañera.

-He leído la libreta y nos espiaron durante semanas -afirmó -Nadie dedica tanto tiempo a algo si no tiene un objetivo claro.

-Esos hijos de perra cazan personas -salto Daryl -¿Intentas buscar sentido a lo que hacen?

-Daryl tu eres un cazador -comenzó Mara que ya entendía mas la teoría de Michonne -¿Estarías acechando un rebaño de ciervos que no puedes cazar?

-No, pero la prisión es segura. Aseguramos las tumbas y la zona derrumbada, y hemos fortificado las defensas. No nos pueden atacar, no siendo tan pocos.

-Eso es evidente -dijo Michonne -por eso no entiendo su proceder.

Todos se quedaron callados de nuevo, pero la cabeza de Mara bullía en teorías e hipótesis y no la molesto el nuevo silenció.

Circulaban con relativa tranquilidad sin encontrar ningún problema importante por los caminos, era un recorrido mas largo pero apartado de las carreteras, y los focos de rebaños, cuando al llegar a lo alto de una cuesta otearon a menos de un kilómetro un gran grupo de Caminantes en los campos próximos.

-¡Mierda! -Dijo Daryl

-¿Nos han visto? -preguntó Mara pero nadie la contesto ya que tras formular la pregunta reparo en lo estúpida de ésta.

-Retrocede, vamos, vamos -indicaba Daryl -Daremos la vuelta en el cruce de hace un rato.

Michonne tras ellos buscaba en el mapa donde se encontraban para buscar una ruta alterna que les alejase de la horda.

-Tenemos que ir hacia el Este, de allí sale un camino casi paralelo a este, nos desviaremos un par de kilómetros, pero podremos incorporarnos a otro camino que nos llevara directo a Newman en menos de media hora. Mara escuchó las indicaciones, intentando ordenar en su cabeza la información para orientarse y saber por donde dirigir la expedición, pues la Camioneta ahora iba en cabeza.

-Dame el mapa -pidió Daryl -yo te indicaré cuando desviarte, de momento continua por este camino.

-Vale -accedió Mara agradecida -el bosque se espesa...esperemos no encontrarnos mas sorpresas.

.

* * *

Dos horas después de salir de la prisión dejaban los coches en un parking desierto, frente a la fachada de "Georgia Huesos&Músculos", Las persianas de los cierres estaban intactos, lo cual era una fantástica señal, pues el local no había sido saqueado.

-¿Podrías encontrar lo que necesitamos en poco tiempo? -preguntó Glenn.

-Eso espero -contestó Mara -pero no lo puedo afirmar, se lo que busco, pero no se donde lo tendré que buscar.

-Los caminantes están dispersos – Indicó señalando a los solitarios que se veían a una considerable distancia. -Pero si disparamos a los cierres tendríamos un grupo en la puerta en poco minutos.

-Con la palanca tardaremos media hora en forzar la persiana -indico Daryl.

-¿Que buscamos exactamente? -Preguntó Maggie -La buscaremos todos y tardaremos menos en dar con ello.

-Un prótesis de pierna, sin rotula, solo gemelo. -indicó -que se adapte a la altura, así que será solo el esqueleto, de metal. Desechar las que sean recubiertas de color carne.

-Bien -asintieron todos.

-Cuando veáis algo que se le parece lo cogemos y nos vamos -declaró -malo será que cada uno coge una y ninguna sirva.

Glenn se acercó hasta la persiana de metal que protegía el escaparate y apunto con la escopeta.

-Aléjate -dijo Daryl a Mara echándola para atrás -la bala podría rebotar.

La detonación partió el silencio que hasta el momento parecía reinar en la inmediaciones y con agitación, Tyrese y Daryl levantaron el cierre, dejando el escaparate indefenso ante un martillazo de Tyrese que hizo añicos el cristal.

-Entrar, deprisa deprisa... -indicaba Glenn.

-Yo os cubro -dijo Daryl quedándose fuera.

El resto accedió al interior unos detrás de otros e inspeccionaron la tienda, pero la cantidad y variedad de prótesis era meramente testimonial.

-Solo tiene muestras -informó Mara con frustración.

-No puede ser -dijo Maggie nerviosa -Debe haber mas en algún lado.

-Un almacén, deben tener un almacén -indicó Glenn -Esa puerta

Todos corrieron hasta una puerta lateral, pero tras intentar abrirla, Glenn comprobó que también estaba cerrada con llave, aun así no era mas que una puerta de madera con una cerradura simple, y Maggie disparo sobre ella dos veces para abrirla.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Daryl desde el exterior

-Nada ¿Cómo vamos fuera? -Preguntó Glenn.

-Apretar esos culos -Gritó Daryl -Empiezan a agruparse.

Entraron con rapidez en lo que efectivamente era un almacén que también hacia las veces de despacho y sala de descanso. La habitación no tenia ventana alguna y todos encendieron las linternas para ayudarse a buscar. Mara enfocaba en los estantes, para saber donde debían central la búsqueda.

-Extremidades inferiores -Leyó en un pasillo -¡Aquí! -Llamo a sus compañeros -Solo coger la de parte inferior.

Cada uno se puso a revolver un estante o sección diferentes en busca de diferentes modelos, en menos de un minuto cada uno tenía una prótesis y se dirigía al exterior. Al saltar a la calle se encontraron con mas de una veintena de caminantes llegando a sus coches, Daryl disparaba con la mayor celeridad que podía pero no era suficiente. Glenn y Maggie se pusieron a su lado y siguieron su ejemplo.

-Carga las prótesis -Ordenó Mara a Tyrese, dejando su bulto junto al de Glenn y Maggie en el suelo.

La joven siguió a Michonne que se acercaba a los caminantes con la Katana desenfundada. Debían despejar los coches mientras los tiradores cubrían a Tyrese. Aunque llevaba la ballesta al hombro, desenfundo el Tanto y se abalanzó hacia un caminante, hundiéndole la hoja por el ojo cuando intentó morderla, se aparto de él, dejando que cayera inerte al suelo y se dirigió hasta otra cambiante que se aproximaba con trabajoso paso por tener la mitad de la pierna devorada, la patero en la rodilla haciéndola caer y se inclino para ensarto la cabeza. Michonne estaba a un par de pasos de ella, y un caminante se la acercaba por la espalda sin que la mujer lo percibiera, Mara se incorporó con premura y salto sobre él, atravesándole la coronilla con su arma. Cuando Michonne reparo en él, ya estaba muerto.

Se colocaron espalda contra espalda y dejaron que fueran los caminantes los que se las acercasen para eliminarlos. Daryl montó en la Econoline una vez cargada, mientras el resto montaban en el Hyundai. Las dos mujeres se subieron al vehículo amarillo una vez puesto en marcha.

-¿Estáis bien? -Preguntó Daryl agitado mirando hacia atrás desde el asiento.

-Sí, salgamos de aquí -Indicó Michonne -No paran de llegar.

-Comprobaré las prótesis -informó Mara -Siéntate delante.

* * *

Pararon unos kilómetros adelante, para que Mara desechara las prótesis que no servían, y dejar espacio en el Vehículo, aun debían recoger otros suministros necesarios. Pasaron por un centro comercial que hubiera sido un buen sitio para recoger cosas, pero había ardido hacia meses.

-¿Donde vamos a ir? -preguntó Mara sacando la cabeza entre los dos asientos delanteros.

-Dejemos que lo decida Glenn -Contestó Daryl -Esto es lo suyo, tiene buen olfato.

Se desviaron hacía una pequeña ciudad, Mara no pudo leer el nombre, pues la señal de bienvenida estaba oculto tras un cartel que rezaba "Infectado". Las calles estaban como desiertas, no solo de personas, tampoco había coches ni indicios de saqueos, solo unas barricadas militares a unos metros. La presencia de los militares y su evacuación de la zona, seguramente en los primeros días de la infección, había ayudado a conservar aquel barrio periférico.

Con las armas preparadas y caminando en formación, con sigilo pero rápidamente, cruzaron un parque y rodearon un edificio, hasta el aparcamiento de una zona comercial, que se enclavaba en medio de esta, y dos bloques de apartamentos. En el suelo del parking salían unas claraboyas y conductos de ventilación, lo que indicaba que había aparcamiento subterráneo, la tiendas eran de grandes franquicias y aunque abiertas y destartaladas parecían contener buena parte de su mercancía.

-Traeremos los coches hasta aquí, y los cargaremos -Dijo Glenn -Así sera mas fácil. -El grupo asintió y el joven asiático se alejo junto a su mujer.

-¿Tenéis la lista? -preguntó Tyrese.

-Si, toma – le tendió el papel Daryl -Carol me dijo que necesitaba con más urgencia, no la necesito. -Chip, vamos -dijo entrando por uno de los escaparates.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la tienda observando que todo estuviera despejado. Tyrese portaba una cesta he iba comprobando los productos que introducía en ella. Mara cogió otra y hacia lo mismo con las cosas que Daryl la indicaba. Michonne se acerco hasta la joven con varios artículos en la mano.

-Gracias por lo de antes -dijo al tenerla al lado.

-No es necesario -contestó sonriendo -te la debía, ademas.

Glenn y Maggie se unieron tras dejar los coches cerca de las tiendas, y registraron varias tiendas junto a sus compañeros, con absoluta tranquilidad y sin incidentes. Pasaron frente a un librería papelería, y Mara propuso entrar.

-Necesito material para los niños -indicó.

-Claro, entremos -Accedió Maggie -habrá varias cosas útiles.

Pasaron al local, destartalado y desierto de vida. Al fondo tenía una zona de lectura infantil, que a Mara la resulto entrañable, y se acerco junto a Maggie.

-Llevemos algunos a Judith -propuso la joven Greene.

-Este es perfecto para ella -dijo mostrando un ejemplar de "Papá, por favor, consígueme la luna*" -Es de mis favoritos las ilustraciones son geniales -miró a su alrededor -¡Oh! Que maravilla, me llevo este para los otros niños.

-¿Cuentos en verso para niños perversos**? -preguntó Maggie extrañada -¿De verdad?

-Sí, es genial, del autor de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolate. Son los cuentos clásicos narrados en poemas de forma satírica. A mis niños les encantaban.

-Bueno, este es tu campo -aseguró Maggie -pero yo jamas compraría un cuento con ese titulo.

-Hay que intentar ver el elefante dentro de la boa, no el sombrero -Dijo recordando "El Principito", Maggie la miró sin entender.

Daryl se las acercó observando la conversación sin decir nada, no tenía mucho que aportar sobre el tema.

-Este si me gustó -dijo mostrándola el fino ejemplar de "Rebeldes***".

-No me lo digas, lo leíste de adolescente ¿A que sí? -insinuó cogiendo el ejemplar.

-Con catorce, me lo recomendó un profesor -asintió Maggie.

-Yo con dieciséis, me lo regalo mi madre -recordó Mara -¿Lo has leído? -preguntó a Daryl, él negó con la cabeza. -te gustaría -y se lo ofreció.

Daryl observó el libro, era fino, ojeo el resumen de la parte posterior y se lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Las dos jóvenes siguieron paseando entre las estanterías charlando, como si fueran dos amigas en una tarde de compras. Todo estaba calmado y tranquilo. Cuando una detonación de disparó a poca distancia del sobresalto a todos.

-¿Donde ha sido eso? -preguntó Maggie apagada entre las estanterías.

-Ni idea, pero cerca. -Contestó Glenn que corría agachado hacia ella.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -Declaró a gritos Daryl.

Salieron del local deprisa, mirando a su alrededor, no había nadie, pero un nutrido grupo de caminantes estaba entrando en el aparcamiento por la única salida de coches.

-Corramos a los coches -Dijo Glenn -deprisa.

Habían estacionado los vehículos junto a la primera tienda que inspeccionaron y ahora estaban al otro extremo del parking, el cual se iba poblando de caminantes.

-Dame -dijo Tyrese cogiendo la cesta cargada de libros y material escolar que portaba Mara.

No podían llegar hasta los coches sin detenerse en eliminar unos cuantos caminantes, Maggie sacó su pistola.

-No, atraerás a más -la indicó Glenn -usemos los cuchillos. -dijo cogiendo su mache de la cintura.

Mara se lanzó hacia un caminante con en Tanto en la mano, aquello se le daba mejor que la ballesta. Se acerco hasta Daryl y le ayudo a eliminar otros dos de ellos, pero un pequeño grupo se les acercaba con decisión por lo que se alejo de el cazador, para dividir al grupo y menguar su peligro, hizo un quiebro a dos de ellos, subiendo por el borde de la claraboyas del aparcamiento, y ensarto el cráneo de uno de ellos, pero la hoja se atasco entre los huesos y tardo en sacarla, el segundo caminante del a abalanzó sin poder impedirlo y la tiró sobre la claraboya, cayendo junto ella. El caminante se intento incorporar para morderla, pero ella le golpeo el pecho con el antebrazo volviéndolo a tumbar, y le clavo la el filo entre los ojos. Respiró con alivio por haber acabado con el caminante ilesa, cuando noto una leve vibración bajo su cuerpo. La expresión reflejó su pánico al comprender que sucedía, y busco a Daryl con la mirada. Él la observaba preocupado, aun mas cuando leyó en sus ojos que algo no iba bien.

Un segundo después Mara se precipitaba al vació gritando, al romperse el cristal de la claraboya donde había caído empujada por el caminante.

-¡Chip! Nooo -Grito Daryl.

Todos se volvieron en la dirección al grito, donde miraba Daryl con desesperación, pero tan solo vieron la abertura en el cristal.

Mara había caído.

* * *

(1)La escena de la practica de tiro con la Ballesta copia un par de diálogos de un escena eliminada de la 2ª temporada entre Daryl y Carl. Aquí he cambiado a Carl por Megan, era un pequeño guiño para los que la hayáis visto. Es una escena con mucho peso para la relación Carol y Daryl. Y creo que también para el crecimiento y evolución del pequeño de los Dixon.

Datos sobre los libros que nombro, todos reales y recomendados. El Principito no lo añado pues ya salio en capitulos anteriores.

***Papá, Por Favor, Consígueme La Luna** . Eric Carle (Cuento infantil)

Mónica quería jugar con la luna, así que le pidió a su papá que se la bajase. El papá trajo una escalera larguísima y trepó hasta llegar a ella. La luna era demasiado grande, pero le prometió que cada noche se haría más pequeña y entonces se la podría llevar…

****Cuentos En Verso Para Niños Perversos**. Roald Dahl (Cuentos en poemas, geniales a cualquier edad, muy divertidos)

Una particular revisión de cuentos clásicos en la que Cenicienta acaba "casada con un señor que hacía mermelada", Blanca Nieves hace autostop, los tres osos se comen a Rizos de Oro y Caperucita Roja se hace un abrigo con el lobo y… ¡con los tres cerditos!

*****Rebeldes**. Susan E. Hinton (Novela juvenil, hay una película de Coppola con el mismo nombre también genial, pero mejor el libro antes, jejeje)  
Ponyboy Curtis es un chico de 14 años, huérfano, en una pequeña ciudad norteamericana. Junto a sus dos hermanos mayores y sus amigos forman parte de una pandilla callejera, los "Greasers", chicos pobres que viven al límite de la legalidad.


	39. Sola

_No me he hecho esperar..._

_He actualizado la portada al igual que el Twiter, con fotos de la 4ª temporada. Espero que os gusten! _

_Ademas quiero pediros **un favor **a aquellos que me sigáis por twiter y queráis saber cuando subo adelantos y cosas, decírmelo. Porque creo que hay gente que me sigue (no sé muy bien por qué) que el fic no les interesa, gracias!_

_No me alargo, pero os recuerdo que en tres días será el Maratón de TWD en AMC y si queréis verlo en stream me lo digáis para poder pasaros el enlace en cuanto lo tenga. Os animo ha verlo pues se conocen a muchos caminantes en el chat, y acaba siendo muy divertido. _

_Espero que os guste el capitulo, Mil gracias a mis musas y mucho animo con las clases que se que muchas estáis hasta arriba con los estudios, los capítulos os esperaran pacientes...pero se van acumulando, jejeje._

* * *

**Sola**

El dolor profundo y palpitante que se entendía desde su cadera la hizo recobrar la conciencia, intento abrir los ojos, pero le resulto en principio imposible, y la cabeza parecía pesarle una tonelada cuando intento girar el cuello. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Que pasaba?, intento mover el cuerpo, pero era como si no tuviera cuerpo, como si todo su ser se hubiera dormido y no la perteneciera. Vislumbro claridad sobre ella, e intento centrar la vista, pero todo era terriblemente borroso, y el dolor de su cabeza se hacia mas agudo.

-¡Mara!

-Se mueve, esta viva.

-Hay que hacerlo ya.

-No podemos dejarla.

-Quedarse mirando no sirve de nada.

-Nos vamos todo o ninguno.

-Lo que sea, pero ya.

-No vamos a dividirnos.

-No con tantos caminantes dispersos.

-Deprisa

Las frases llegaban a sus oídos, pero no las encontraba sentido, la imagen de Glenn le vino a la cabeza al oír una de las voces, también la de Tyrese y Maggie, unas pocas escuetas palabras la hicieron reconocer a Michonne, y sin pretenderlo se quedo a la espera de escuchar la voz que la daría fuerzas para poder levantarse pese al dolor, la voz que la acelerase el pulso, e hiciera que la adrenalina la recorriera por completo, espero escuchar esa voz, profunda, rasgada y a la vez suave, espero...cuando se quiso dar cuenta hacia tiempo que las voces habían cesado y no se escuchaba nada.

Se esforzó por agudizar el oído, aun aturdida, pero tan solo oía los gemidos grotescos de los caminantes cada vez mas próximos. Abrió y cerro los ojos con fuerza varias veces, hasta que por fin su vista se aclaro, miró la claraboya por donde había caído, nada ni nadie se asomaba por ella, ni ninguna voz viva le llegaba desde arriba, solo los gemido de...¡Los caminantes que se aproximaban!

Intentó mover el cuello hacia los lados, dirigir su mirada a su alrededor, la cabeza la dolía terriblemente, y al moverse el dolor se agudizó, la levantó con mucho esfuerzo, ahogando un grito de dolor, y observó donde se encontraba.

Al romperse la claraboya, se había precipitado de costado, aterrizando con la cadera sobre el techo de un coche, su cabeza había roto la luna delantera con el impacto. Aun tenía la Horton a la espalda, no se la había incrustado en el cuerpo por caer de lado.

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza que sangraba profusamente, y sus pierna aun no respondía por completo a las ordenes que las daba. Aun estaba valorando si podía moverse o dejarse morir allí, cuando un escalofrió, al escuchar el sonido que precede a los caminantes, la recorrió la espalda.

-¿Chicos? Ayuda... -Grito, pero nadie contestó -Daryl... Mich, Ty ¿Estáis ahí?-Nadie se asomo, ni dio señales de haberla oído.

Los berridos de los caminantes se intensificaron, sin pensarlo, el instinto que había tenido durante toda su vida se hizo dueño de sus ser, miro hacia el lateral del coche y vio al caminante culpable de su desgracia reventado contra el suelo a causa de la caída. No podía bajar por ese lado y arriesgarse a caer sobre esos restos, tenia el cuerpo entero de rasguños y heridas, si sus heridas se mezclaban con la sangre o restos de caminantes...

Giro sobre si misma y se dejo caer por el otro lado del vehículo, sus piernas no soportaron su peso, aun débiles y doloridas y acabo en el suelo. Se sentía como un pelele sin voluntad.

-No, no voy a morir así...-se dijo ahogando las lagrimas -no voy a morir... -Intentó levantarse -No voy a morir sola -consiguió mantenerse en pie -Me niego, me niego a morir sola -comenzó a caminar paso a paso. -Voy a vivir, aunque sea sola.

Los caminantes la percibieron a los pocos segundos, y ella busco una salida, procedían de la rampa de automóviles, así que debía buscar la salida peatonal. Descubrió la puerta a una veintena de metro en sentido contrario a los caminantes y se dirigió dolorosamente hasta ella, si alguien la vería en esos momentos la daría por uno de ellos, estaba tan destrozada como ellos, se movía igual y los sonidos que salían de su garganta eran berridos de dolor y no palabras. Sintió pánico de morir por fuego amigo, pero no podía hacer nada.

Aceleró el paso y empujó la puerta con todo su maltrecho cuerpo, accionando la palanca que la abría y cayendo en el rellano que daba a las escaleras. La puerta se cerro a sus pies, y la protegió de los caminantes que intentaban alcanzarla.

Aun en el suelo, Mara agudizó el oído para saber si realmente estaba a salvo o había mas monstruos a su alrededor, todo parecía tranquilo. Se arrastro hasta el pie de las escaleras y se sentó, comprobando con mas calma su estado.

La cabeza la sangraba, a causa de un corte, por encima de la oreja izquierda, todo su lado izquierdo estaba maltrecho a causa el impacto, su cadera tenia un enorme moratón de una oscuridad casi inverosímil. Comprobó su brazo izquierdo y como temía su hombro se había salido, pero no parecía tener ningún hueso roto, dentro de lo malo, era una buena noticia. Con dificultad se quito la ballesta de la espalda y la dejo a un lado.

Aferro fuertemente la mano a la barandilla de la escalera e hizo un rápido y violento gesto con su cuerpo, ahogando un bramido. Su hombro volvía a estar en el lugar correcto, aunque la seguiría doliendo, podría usar el brazo un poco. Intento recordar cuantas veces se la había salido el hombro durante su vida, y el olor a tatami, sudor y pies la hizo sentirse tremendamente desdichada, así que aparto los recuerdos de su mente y se obligo a concentrarse.

La cosa estaba mal, pero seguía viva.

Fue a echar mano de su Tamto, pero se alarmo al encontrar la funda vacía, y maldijo para si, lo había dejado clavado en la cara del caminante, miró a la puerta que daba al garaje, pero negó, no podía regresar a por él, era un suicidio. La daba pena, no por su utilidad, sino por ser un recuerdo de su padre.

-No puedes morir por un recuerdo -susurró con esfuerzo y recordó a su madre con rabia -No seas como ella..

Desengancho dos flechas del bajo de la ballesta y se las metió bajo las mangas, y miro la ballesta. Pesaba demasiado y no podía usarla con el hombro dolorido, pero...era la ballesta de Daryl, no podía dejarla, si le volvía a ver no podía decirle que la había perdido, y si no le volvía a ver...

Con esfuerzo la coloco en su espalda y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

* * *

.

La razón o la sensatez habían abandonado a Daryl en esos momentos, buscaba con desesperación una entrada a ese parking subterráneo sin éxito. Glenn a su lado le hablaba pero no le prestaba atención, solo intentaba buscar un cartel que indicase como bajar a donde Mara había caído, aunque no hacía calor el sudor le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Tardo en darse cuenta que regresaban a donde Mara había caído.

-Joder...- escucho a Glenn decir con el rostro lívido al mirar por la abertura.

El cazador se apresuró a comprobar que pasaba y miro hacía abajo.

-No, nooooo ¿Dónde...? -preguntaba girando su cuerpos hacia todos los lados con las manos en la cabeza -¡No!

Sobre el coche solo quedaba la abolladura que el cuerpo de Mara dejo con su impacto y las manchas de sangre de su heridas, pero ni rastro de la chica.

-Sé ha tenido que ir por si misma -Dijo Michonne -No la han atacado, no hay tanta sangre -Explicó intentando calmar a Daryl.

Los ojos del cazador pasaron de Michonne a Glenn, y se tiñeron de rencor, casi ira.

-Daryl...tranquilo Daryl, no podíamos dividirnos -intento calmar a su amigo, pero este le cogió por la pechera con violencia -Teníamos que permanecer juntos -explicaba nervioso

-Ahora si que no estamos juntos -bramó Daryl con furia acercado su rostro crispado al del asiático.

Maggie intento separarlos, sin éxito, Daryl estaba en un estado nervioso que, la joven, nunca había visto hasta el momento. Pero Glenn si recordaba haberle visto así anteriormente, en una situación demasiado similar, lo que solo conseguía que se sintiera mas culpable.

-Lo..lo siento, no creía que se fuera a ir -se disculpaba el joven.

-Te equivocaste -le espetó soltándole con un empujón.

Tyrese había propuesto quedarse vigilando a Mara, junto con Maggie para que no la pasará nada mientras buscaban la forma de bajar. Pero Glenn se había negado a dividir al grupo, para no correr mas riesgos, e ir juntos en busca de la entrada. Ahora Mara se había ido al no encontrarlos y no tenían ni idea de dónde o cómo estaría la joven.

-Saltemos -propuso Michonne.

-¿Qué? -la miró Tyrese incrédulo.

-Ella a sobrevivido cayendo por accidente, saltemos sobre el vehículo. -explicó

-Es peligroso, no podríamos... -alegó Maggie

-Vamos -ordenó Daryl serio -No voy a perder un maldito segundo más.

Michonne se acerco a la abertura en la claraboya y asomo la cabeza.

-Hay mucho caminantes ahí abajo -anunció, lo cual solo crispo mas a Daryl.

-Saltemos de un jodida vez...

* * *

.

Con esfuerzo consiguió subir las escaleras hasta llegar hasta el primer rellano, intento abrir la puerta pero estaba atascada, frustrada miro a las escaleras, las de bajada que acababa de subir y las que llevaban a los pisos superiores y tras un suspiro se encamino hasta estas ultimas.

La brecha en su cabeza comenzaba a pasarla factura, se sentía mareada y su cuerpo dejaba de acatar las ordenes que le daba.

-Uno mas -decía por cada escalón que salvaba -uno más...vamos otra vez...uno, otro...

Se precipito contra la puerta e intento girar el picaporte, cuando este cedió no pudo evitar sonreír. Traspaso al pasillo y miro ha ambos lados, nada.

En ambas paredes había una fila de puertas de apartamento. Una tras otras intento abrirlas todas, hasta llegar a la esquina, al girar el pasillo no pudo evitar soltar un juramente cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre un pequeño grupo de caminantes.

-Mierda...-se lamentó.

Eran cinco, demasiados para ella y sus dos flechas, se giro y reuniendo sus escasas fuerzas se esforzó por volver sobre sus pasos lo más rápido posible. Por primera vez los caminantes no la parecieron lentos.

Llegó hasta la puerta que conducía a las escaleras y se escondió tras ella, pero los caminantes a plomo la empujaron, provocando que cediera. Mara cayo sobre las escaleras, rodó por el suelo apartándose de los caminantes caídos junto a ella, y se arrastro sin saber como por las escaleras. Consiguió ponerse en pie a mitad de la subida, pero lo caminantes también se estaban incorporando.

-Joder...-susurro pensando que ese era su final.

Aun así siguió subiendo los escalones, por suerte, el augurio de una muerte inminente hizo que el dolor se esfumase gracias a la adrenalina que circulaba por todo su organismo. Al llegar a la puerta de la segunda planta rezó para que se abriera y fue escuchada.

Cuando paso al pasillo y cerro la puerta quedando apoyada sobre ella. Observó nuevamente las puertas de los apartamentos, y al fondo del pasillo un estaba forzada. Sin reparar si aquello era bueno o malo se encamino hacia ella y entro dentro de la vivienda. Un sonido metálico la hizo girarse.

-Mierda...-maldijo la joven.

-¿E...estas viva? -preguntó un tembloroso muchacho con gafas, que la apuntaba con un revolver.

* * *

.

La granja era una realidad en esos días y las primeras cosechas comenzaban a emerger de la tierra para la satisfacción de todos los habitantes, en especial de Hershel y también de Rick, que comenzaba a pensar que ese refugió tan deseado era una realidad presente.

El veterinario le estaba explicando como se fabricaba el compostaje, cuando Olga se les acerco un poco nerviosa.

-¿Habéis visto a Megan? No esta en la galería de juegos -Preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-Esta con Carl, dentro -informo Rick -se ofreció a ayudar y los mandé traer la basura de la cocina.

-Uff...menos mal -se tranquilizó -lleva todo el día rehuyendo, y ya no sé que puedo hacer.

-¿Es por lo de Mara? -pregunto Hershel -Se la pasará con el tiempo.

-Es una edad complicada, pero no es un mala niña. -Dijo Rick – vamos a buscarles.

-Espero que esto sea una etapa -deseo Olga -pero no para de hacer cosas para molestarme y su hermana la copia. Ambas me culpan de lo que ha pasado con Mara.

-Deberías solucionar lo que haya pasado -comentó Rick dando espacio para no meterse demasiado en el asunto -por el bienestar de las niñas.

-He hecho lo que he hecho por ellas, y porque Mara me preocupa -explicó la mujer -Es una chica fuerte, pero terriblemente sensible e ingenua. Y me gustaría protegerla ante errores que pueda cometer, pero no se deja aconsejar, así que solo puedo intentar proteger a mis hijas.

-¿Errores? -preguntó Rick extrañado -¿no te referirás a Daryl?

-Mara es un niña extraordinaria, con una entereza que pocas veces he visto en mi vida, la debo mi vida, la de mis hijas y sé mejor que nadie lo muchísimo que vale, y todo lo que merece. -comenzó explicando mientras entraban en el bloque C – No quiero que acabe como "la chica" de alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de verla o valorarla como debería.

-Tu conoces a Mara, mejor que yo -contestó Rick -eso no te lo voy a negar. Pero yo conozco a Daryl, soy la persona que mas veces le ha encañonado con un arma, y a la vez, a la que mas veces a salvado la vida. Daryl no es tan simple como pueda parecer.

-Yo tengo que mirar por mis hijas, Rick. -Contestó ella condescendiente -Los padres debemos velar por apartarlos de malas referencias. -antes de que Rick fuera a contestar continuo hablando. -Yo perdí a mi marido, un buen hombre, educado y sensato. Mis hijas perdieron ese referente en sus vidas, y no puedo ver con buenos ojos como Mara, que forma parte de las vidas de mis hijas, se involucra con él, ayudando que mis hijas le tomen como ejemplo.

-Daryl no es mal ejemplo...

-¿Le pedirías que cuidara de tus hijos, si tu no pudieras? -Preguntó consternada.

-No se lo pedí, pero lo hizo.

* * *

.

La ultima en descender fue Maggie, pero todos llegaron a la planta inferior sin ningún contratiempo, saltando sobre el techo del vehículo. Daryl saco el Tanto de Mara del cráneo del caminante y lo miró con preocupación. Se dirigió cargado de rabia hasta los bastardos que caminaban por el parking que los eliminó uno a uno, bajo la mirada de preocupación de su compañeros.

-¿Por donde habrá huido? -Pregunto Maggie

-La rampa lleva hasta la calle, ¿Habrá intentado salir?

-No, los caminantes la seguirían -dijo Michonne y miro en derredor -allí, mirar como se agolpan tras esa puerta, huyó por allí.

Daryl asintió y se dirigió con decisión hasta la puerta de entrada peatonal, Michonne decapito los caminantes que aun la golpeaban antes de que reparasen en su presencia.

Llegaron a las escaleras y vieron unas manchas de sangre, no demasiada para ser mortal, pero sí para preocuparse.

-No puede estar muy lejos.

-¡Chip! -Llamo Daryl -¿Chip, estas por aquí?

-Shhh..o nos pondrás en peligro -dijo Glenn.

-Déjame en paz -contesto aun cabreado -¡Chip!

* * *

.

.

Tras unos segundo de duda el muchacho de gafas bajo el arma y dejo de apuntarla para alivió de Mara. Ella le siguió hasta la habitación contigua, donde tomo asiento en un silla y observo en silenció.

Descansando en un sofá se encontrar un joven, en evidente mal estado.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Mara -¿Le han mordido?.

-Y ¿a ti? -preguntó sin contestar.

Mara le observo en silencio antes de decir nada. El muchacho era casi adolescente, desgarbado y con una espesa mata de pelo negro, con unas grandes gafas. Su compañero convaleciente era mas mayor, rondando la treintena igual de delgado y con el pelo castaño claro. No se parecían en nada.

-No, sufrí un accidente -contestó - ¿Vosotros fuisteis quienes disparasteis antes?

-¿Estas sola? -volvió a ignorar su pregunta.

-¿Ves a alguien más? -contestó mirando a ambos lados de ella misma.

-Nadie viaja solo -afirmó el chico.

-Pues si sigues siendo tan borde, creo que tu lo vas a estar muy pronto -amenazó cuando la actitud desconfiada del chico la agoto la paciencia.

-Se va a poner bien -mascullo el muchacho comprobando su fiebre.

Mara le miro con tristeza, y reparo en la sudadera empapada en sangre y la profunda herida en el brazo del hombre. No se iba a poner bien.

-No..no...-susurro el hombre herido -tienes que hacerlo...lo tienes que hacer...

-No

Mara permaneció en silencio, pensaba que la fuerte fiebre que parecía el hombre a causa de la mordedura le habría impedido reparar en ella pero no fue así.

-Tu, chica...no me dejes -comenzó a susurrar -tienes que hacerlo tu.

Mara se quedo helada entendiendo lo que la estaba pidiendo y se acerco hasta el moribundo casi sin pensarlo, invadida por un sentimiento de compasión y hermandad. No conocía de nada a aquel hombre, pero sabía por lo que estaba pasando. No quería convertirse en un caminante, y quería morir siendo el mismo. Podía entenderlo y sentir una unión con él.

-Pat...deja que lo haga...-pidió al muchacho, que negaba emocionado -ella lo hará ¿si? -miro a Mara -¿Lo harás?

-No tiene por que ser así. -Dijo Mara afectada por la profundidad del momento -podemos esperar...

-No, no...- negó el hombre -mi hermana...mi...ella se transformo deprisa, ella no dio tiempo...no hay que correr ríes...riesgos. -le costaba hablar por la debilidad -estoy consciente, no esperes...tienes que hacerlo.

Mara asintió, y miro a muchacho que seguía con el revolver en la mano, y con un gesto se lo pidió. El joven dudo unos segundos pero finalmente se lo tendió y se alejo, sentándose contra la pared y escondiendo la cara con los brazos.

-¿Como te llamas? -preguntó.

-Jesse -contestó complacido por la pregunta.

-Yo soy Mara. -dijo ella con tristeza.

-Encantado de conocerte Mara -dijo con un hilo de voz, lo que atravesó el corazón de Mara emocionada hasta la lagrima.

Miró a Mara con ojos cargados de gratitud, aunque febriles aun eran los de un vivo, no los de un caminante. Mara trago saliva, era la primera vez que le iba a quitar la vida a alguien.

-Cierra los ojos -pidió compungida.

Con cuidado colocó el cañón del arma junto al cráneo, y con la mano libre le agarro la suya con fuerza. Él la devolvió el apretón. Cerrando ella misma los ojos con fuerza, apretó el gatillo, haciendo que el sonido del disparo rasgara el aire.

* * *

.

-¿Dónde ha sido eso? -preguntó Tyrese

-Arriba -anunció Glenn.

-Mara no lleva pistola. -recordó Maggie

Subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos Daryl llego hasta la segunda planta, entro en le pasillo de apartamentos, miro hacia los lados.

-¡Chip! -grito desesperado.

* * *

.

.

Cuando se sobrepuso a lo que acababa de hacer, Mara intento incorporarse.

-Demos salir de aquí -le dijo al muchacho -tengo que encontrar a mi grupo.

-Dijiste que estabas sola -acusó el chico.

-No, te pregunte si veías a alguien conmigo...-dijo satisfecha.

-¿Dónde están?

-No lo sé -reconoció -No lejos supongo, los perdí tras mi accidente.

-Te dejaron atrás, asúmelo -dijo él áspero.

-No, no harían eso -contestó molesta -pero he sido una estúpida, debí quedarme a esperar.

Se lamentaba profundamente de haber salido de aquel parking, ahora lo tenía claro, no sabía el motivo por que el no contestaron a su llamada, pero sabía que no se habrían ido sin ella. ¿Cómo podía haber desconfiado de ellos? No solo de Daryl, sino de todos. Intento incorporarse, pero la cabeza se le fue por completo, y las piernas le fallaron a causa del intenso dolor, intento disimular con sus ultimas fuerzas, para no alarmar al chico, y volvió a sentarse

-¿Como estas tan segura de que siguen por aquí?

-Porque hemos recorrido medio condado en busca de una pierna. -contestó intentando mantenerse serena.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó el joven que no entendía ese razonamiento.

La voz de Daryl llegó hasta la habitación, el joven se sobresalto asustado.

-¿Daryl? -Grito esperanzada

El sonido de los pasos llegando hasta ellos precedió al grupo. Daryl entro en la habitación y sin tan siguiera reparar en el desconocido ni el cadáver en el sofá, se abalanzó sobre Mara que yacía sentada en el suelo.

-Chip ¿Estás bien? -preguntó tomando su cara entre sus manos -Estás sangrando -dijo reparando en que su pelo y ropa estaban empapados con su sangre.

-Hay que curarla, ahora -dijo Maggie.

El resto el grupo si reparó en la escena, y el joven desorientado. Pero no dijeron nada, no era prioritario. Maggie saco de su mochila el pequeño botiquín y comenzó a preparar las cosas. Mientras Daryl la ayudaba a quitarse la ballesta y las flechas que tenia ocultas y se la dio a Tyrese.

-¿Dónde te duele? -preguntó aun alterada.

-La...la cabeza, tengo una brecha -dijo señalando el lugar donde sentía un terrible dolor. -El costado...la cadera- intento moverse aun en los brazos de Daryl que no se había apartado de su lado -tengo cortes por muchos sitios, también me disloque el hombro, pero he conseguido colocarlo...

-¿Te colocaste el hombro tu sola? -preguntó Daryl incrédulo, y la joven asintió con la cabeza -mira que eres bruta, Chip.

-Intentaré taponar la brecha, pero no puedo darte puntos, y te curaré el resto de cortes, el resto lo tendrá que ver mi padre -dictaminó Maggie preparando los apósitos -te va a escocer un poco.

-Que remedió...

Mara giro la cabeza para que Maggie la tratar, ocultándola sobre el pecho de Daryl que la acariciaba la cara mirándola como si no creyera que estuviera realmente ahí. Mientras Maggie curaba a Mara, Michonne y Glenn interrogaron al muchacho que en esta ocasión no tuvo mas remedio que contestar a las preguntas sin quejas.

Su historia era una mas del montón, venían desde _Massachusetts_ , e iban al sur, el grupo había ido menguando por el camino, por dividirse o ser atacados, no tenía mucha experiencia de campo por su corta edad, solo catorce años. Cuando termino la cura todo se prepararon para salir de allí.

-¿Puedes andar? -preguntó Tyrese a Mara, cuando ella asintió la ayudo a levantarse.

Antes de abandonar la habitación Glenn se giró hasta el muchacho que estaba quieto, contemplando la escena sin decir nada.

-¿Vienes o te quedas? -preguntó.

El joven le miro con desconcierto, pero tras unos segundos los siguió.

-¿Por dónde habéis entrado? -preguntó Glenn al chico.

-¿Ehhhh? Por las escaleras de emergencia...

-¿Dónde están? -preguntó Michonne con tono violento.

-Al otro lado del pasillo, fuera...-contestó asustado.

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde el muchacho indicaba, Daryl cargaba con Mara que apoyaba su brazo en los hombros del cazador para ayudarse ha andar. Pero tras unos instante no pudo soportar dar otro paso mas, y Daryl la cargo en brazos con agilidad.

Cuando llegaron a la ventana que daba a las escaleras, Daryl traspaso la ventana, ayudándola a pasar después y volvió a cargarla.

-Agárrate fuerte. -Mara le sonrió con sus pocas fuerzas.

Bajaron apresuradamente los dos pisos, el vaivén de la carrera estaba acabando con las ultimas fuerzas de Mara, que ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Daryl, para no mostrar sus gestos de dolor, ya estaba con su grupo, estaba con Daryl. Ya estaba bien.

Llegaron hasta los coches y se dividieron. Michonne y Tyrese se montaron en los asientos delanteros del Hyundai, Daryl se sentó detrás con Mara recostada sobre él que la rodeaba con los brazos.

-¿Cómo estas? -preguntó Tyrese una vez arranco el coche.

-Cansada...

-Llegaremos enseguida -dijo Michonne con un tono increíblemente dulce -no te duermas -la pidió pero centro su vista en Daryl, que asintió con seriedad.

La gasa que la cubría la brecha estaba empapada de sangre. Michonne que también se había percatado le tendió un pañuelo que el cazador presiono contra la herida, provocando una leve queja de la joven.

-Siento haberme ido...debí esperaros -comenzó a decir con voz cansada.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes -la contestó Daryl.

-Los caminantes venían y yo...

-Shhh esta bien, no pienses mas en eso -la acalló y la beso en la frente. Mara dejo caer la cabeza contra su pecho, agotada.

-No dejes que se duerma, Daryl -insistió Michonne -Hay que mantenerla despierta.

-Esta agotada -apunto Tyrese compasivo.

-No sabemos que tiene realmente -apuntó Michonne -no lo sabremos hasta que Hershel la examine, que no se duerma.

-Háblame Chip, no te duermas...-Daryl la agitó levemente

-¿Qué te hable? -preguntó confusa.

-Sí -y pensó en algo para hacerla hablar -¿Por qué me has dado ese libro, el de rebeldes?

-El libro...no sé. -dijo -estoy cansada, me duele la cabeza.. mucho.

Michonne se giro en el asiento, quedaba una buena parte de viaje y sin la joven no ponía de su parte no conseguirían llegar con ella consciente.

-Mara, escúchame -dijo con seriedad -Necesitas permanecer despierta, ¿Me oyes? Ese golpe que te diste puede ser algo gordo, y si te duermes tal vez no te puedas despertar, no te duermas ¿entiendes?

-Mich es una herida abierta -dijo Tyrese con tono bajo -Hershel dijo que sangrar es bueno...

-Que se desangre no es bueno -apuntó la mujer de rastas con preocupación -y me refería a la cadera, y miró el oscuro moratón que asomaba bajo su jersey.

Mara podría estar sufriendo una hemorragia interna, podría estar desangrándose por dentro en esos momentos, mas la sangre que perdía por la brecha. Michonne miro a Daryl por el retrovisor, la mezcla de alivio y desesperación que sentía en aquel momento era evidente.

-No me dormiré -dijo finalmente Mara con voz pastosa -no me voy a dormir, pero no puedo hablar...estoy cansada...

-Chip...pequeña...-susurro Daryl

-Háblame tu, -pidió -cuéntame una historia

-Yo no sé -dijo él acariciándola la mejilla -esas cosas son lo tuyo.

-Todos los cazadores saben leyendas... de los bosques -dijo -cuéntame una.

Era cierto que conocía algunas historias sobre los bosques y los indios Cherokee de Georgia, intento centrarse y recordad alguna.

-Esta bien -accedió finalmente, lo que hizo que Mara sonriera levemente -Los Cherokee tiene una leyenda sobre el rito de iniciación para dejar de ser niños y convertirse en hombres (1), ese rito consiste en pasar toda la noche solo en el bosque, con los ojos vendados -comenzó a contar, cada pocos segundos Mara asentía en silenció.

"El chico no puede pedir auxilio a nadie. Y una vez que sobrevive la noche, él se convierte en hombre. Ninguno pude hablar sobre su experiencia, pues para cada Cherokee es algo distinto.

Cuando cae la noche el niño esta cagado de miedo, porque puede oír toda clase de ruidos. Bestias salvajes que rondan a su alrededor. Puede que algún humano le pueda joder. Pero él debe quedarse sentado en el tronco, sin quitarse la venda. Y así poder llegar a ser hombre.

Cuando el sol aparece y puede quitarse la venda, entonces descubre que padre veló toda la noche, para protegerlo del peligro."

Al llegar a esa parte de la historia se dio cuenta de su desatino al elegirla, él la había dejado sola, se había apartado de ella y no la había cuidado. Si se hubiera quedado ahora podrían estar en la prisión a salvo o por lo menos Mara no se encontraría tan mal.

-Lo siento... -No pudo evitar decir reprimiendo la angustia que sentía abrazando su maltrecho cuerpo.

Verla en aquel estado le afectaba demasiado, aunque la hubiera visto herida con anterioridad, la imagen de Mara que residía en su cabeza era la de un torbellino de fuerza desbordante que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro contagiando energía. Deseaba poder hacer algo para que no estuviera así, para que se pusiera bien, y le volviera a sonreír otra vez como solo le sonreía a él, con ese brillo especial en la mirada.

-No te duermas -pidió -No te duermas... y quédate conmigo.

.

* * *

.

(1) La leyenda de los Cherokee es real, la podéis encontrar con el títulos "Leyenda: Rito Iniciación Cherokee" Porque yo la he relatado como la explicaría Daryl y he variado y omitido cosas. Basandome en como cuenta la historia de la Cherokee Rose en la 2ª temporada.

Como apunte deciros que la tribu Cherokee estaba establecida en lo que hoy es el Estado de Georgia, y eso explica porque Daryl conoce las leyendas, Tanto esta como la de la Rosa Cherokee, que también es real. La Cherokee rose es la flor representativa de Georgia y se dice que tiene 5 pétalos por los cinco condados que forman el Estado. Encontré la información buscando mas leyendas para el Fic y me pareció curiosa y tal vez a alguna os guste saberlo.

Besines!


	40. Afortunado

_Holita, soy una chica de palabra, por eso subo capitulo hoy como dije por Twiter, espero os guste. _

_Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito y dejar que os conozca un poquito, me llena de ilusión saber a quien llega Flor Eterna. Os agradezco muchísimo que estáis ahí. _

_Sabed que yo estoy encantada de conocer vuestra opinion, escuchar sugerencias y tener en cuanta criticas. _

_Capitulo dedicado a _**Only1Sasha**_,por sus ideas, reflexiones y sugerencias sobre la historia. La última parte es For You, jeje. espero que te guste, fuiste mi inspiración. Gracias por leer y comentar siempre que puedes, por aguantar mis análisis meticulosos y mis peroratas sin fin. _

* * *

**Afortunado**

Los automóviles enfilaron el camino de la prisión rápidamente, con las ultimas luces del día. No habían realizado ninguna parada desde que salieron del aparcamiento. Llegaron al patio y pararon los motores, dando todos muestras al salir de su agitación. Tyrese ayudo a Daryl a sacar a la joven del vehículo, mientras Maggie corría a avisar a su padre para que se preparase en atender a Mara.

Rick se encamino hasta Glenn que se mostraba abiertamente preocupado.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Fue un accidente, un caminante se la abalanzó y callo por un ventanal -explicó el joven -no quería que no dividiésemos...la dejamos sola por mi decisión, pensé...pensé que tu harías lo mismo...

-¿La mordieron? -preguntó realmente preocupado.

-No, no...pero tardamos en encontrarla.

Con cierta timidez el adolescente salio del Hyundai. Aunque la pareja con los que había viajado le dijeron que no le harían ningún daño y que le estaban llevando a un lugar seguro, aun sentía cierto recelo, ya que ese lugar seguro se trataba de una cárcel.

-¿Y él? -preguntó Rick reparando en el muchacho.

-Estaba con Mara cuando la encontramos, se llama Patrick y ha perdido a todo su grupo.

-Chico, ¿estas bien? ¿estas herido? -preguntó Rick con tono tranquilo, el joven negó nervioso -ven con nosotros, tenemos que colocar las provisiones.

En el interior de la galería Daryl paseaba nervioso, esperando que alguien le dijera que le sucedía a Mara, junto a él se encontraba Tyrese, consolando a Karen y explicándola que Mara había sufrido un accidente pero todos los demás estaban perfectamente, dando muestras de la estrecha relación que mantenían. Y Michonne, que se alejo un poco para salir al exterior, pero Daryl la freno.

-Quédate cerca -la ordeno -tal vez necesite sangre.

-Esta bien.

A los pocos minutos Carol salio de la celda con expresión satisfecha.

-¿Cómo esta? -se adelantó a preguntar Daryl.

-Esta bien, no tiene hemorragia interna, solo el traumatismo,- Explicó haciendo que Daryl soltase un suspiro de alivio. -Hershel la va a coser la brecha de la cabeza, solo necesita descansar y calmantes para el dolor.

-¿Necesita sangre? -preguntó Michonne -ha perdido mucha.

-No, la brecha es mas escandalosa que grave.

-Mañana estará bien, -reconfortó Carol a Daryl. -Cuando Hershel acabe podrás entrar.

Daryl asintió aun nervioso y se dirigió a sentarse en las escaleras, donde se quedo cabizbajo mordiéndose las uñas, a los pocos segundos apareció Glenn con gesto grave.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Se pondrá bien -contestó -Carol dice que parecía mas de lo que es.

-Menos mal -hizo una pausa para encontrar las palabras. -Tío, yo...

-Esta bien... -dijo impidiéndole hablar. -No tienes seguir machacándote, lo hecho hecho esta.

De la celda salió Hershel, haciendo que Daryl se levantara como un resorte.

-La he dado unos calmantes fuertes, esta un poco ida -explicó -pero puedes pasar a verla -girándose hacia Olga y las niñas continuó -pero no la agobies tiene que reposar y estar tranquila. Ha sido un fuerte traumatismo.

Daryl entro en la celda con sigilo y se sentó en el taburete frente a la cama, Mara estaba dormida, por el efecto de los calmantes, pero tenia mejor aspecto, una vez que la habían limpiado toda la sangre que la cubría, aun así la parte izquierda de su rostro estaba amoratada y magullada a causa del impacto.

Se acerco y acarició su mejilla sana, dando gracias por tenerla a su lado. Aquella misma mañana había despertado junto a ella, feliz y satisfecho como hacia años que no lo estaba, incluso antes del fin del mundo, y unas horas después había estado apunto de perderla.

Así sería siempre la vida, sin dar nada por seguro, temiendo perder lo que tienes y quieres cada día. Pasaría cada noche con ella con la sombra amenazante de que fuera la ultima, y despertaría temiendo perderla a lo largo del día. Lo cual era algo que temía realmente, la agarro la mano con fuerza y se la acerco a los labios. No sabía si podría hacerse a la idea de no tenerla en su vida.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Mara despertó vio a Daryl recostado junto a ella, en un tumbona plegable que Carol le había llevado durante la noche, tenía sujeta la mano de la joven sobre su pecho, lo que la conmovió. La joven intento incorporarse, pero sentía que un camión la había pasado por encima, de manera demasiado literal. Y su queja despertó a Daryl.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó al despertar un poco sobresaltado.

-Si, si...-dijo -pero un poco dolorida.

-Avisaré para que te traigan calmantes.

Cuando Hershel entro en la celda Mara se sorprendió, iba andando sobre las dos piernas, aunque aun se ayudaba por una muleta, verle así la emociono.

-¡Oh! Hershel, te sirven, es fantástico.

-Maggie me ha ayudado a ponérmela, quería que fueras una de las primeras en verlo -comentó -es gracias a ti que puedo volver a andar.

-Muchas gracias. -Maggie se acerco emocionada hasta la joven y la abrazo agradecida.

-Maggie, me estas torturando -dijo Mara a la que el abrazo la provoco un fuerte dolor de espalda.

-Lo siento, lo siento -se disculpo apartándose.

Hershel saco una jeringuilla y un frasco con un liquido incoloro, y la pincho en el brazo, para que el efecto fuera mas rápido. Y la dejaron descansar con Daryl, que se negó a alejarse de ella.

-Creo que ayer perdiste algo -aseguro el cazador, abriendo su mochila, Mara se quedo pensativa, sin entender a que se refería, pero cuando vio el mango negro con las cuerdas rojas del Tanto sus ojos de abrieron como platos.

-¡Lo encontraste! -dijo emocionada haciendo que Daryl sonriera satisfecho -No sabes lo que significa esto, era de mi padre...es de lo poco que me queda de él. ¡Gracias! -y se incorporó para besarle.

-Cuidado, te harás daño -dijo él tras recibir el beso, apartándose un poco -lo guardaré en la funda.

Daryl enfundo la pequeña Katana y regresó junto a ella, sentándose a su lado en la cama, ella le acarició el pecho, intentando trasmitirle todo lo que sentía antes su gesto y que no lograba decir con palabras.

-Daryl...gracias -susurro -no sé como agradecerte...

-No dejes que te traiga de nuevo a esta jodida celda -pidió -es la tercera vez que te dejo aquí, y no quiero que haya una cuarta.

En ese instante Glenn apareció en la entrada de la celda, con un aire algo cohibido.

-Alguien quiere verte -dijo dejando pasar al joven tras de él.

-Hola -dijo con timidez el muchacho. Mara se sorprendió al verle pues no estaba segura de si había ido con ellos finalmente o se había quedado. -Quería ver como estabas.

-Estoy bien, ¿Y tu...? -se dio cuenta que desconocía el nombre del joven.

-Patrick, -la informó -estoy bien, todos son muy amables y Carl me ha estado enseñando todo esto y cosas para entretenernos. Hemos estado con su hermana...esto es tan "normal".

-Que es raro, sí. -dijo Mara a lo cual el joven sonrió a ver que le entendía -Yo también temí que todo fuera un sueño, pero es real, aquí estarás a salvo.

Cuando el muchacho se marcho, Glenn le pidió a Daryl que le dejase con Mara un rato para hablar, aun se sentía mal, y necesitaba desagotarse.

-Quería pedirte perdón -comenzó el joven -fue mi decisión la que te dejo allí sola, no pensé que pudieras irte, o fuera a pasarte nada, no sé...todo fue demasiado rápido. -explicaba con culpabilidad -tan solo valoré la situación, y creí que lo mejor era permanecer juntos e ir a por ti. Si nos dividíamos con lo caminantes saliendo de cada rincón nos debilitaríamos aun más y podríamos salir peor parados.

-Lo entiendo, y creo que hiciste bien -dijo sorprendiendo al joven -fui yo la que debió esperar, y confiar mas en vosotros, pero me asuste, tu miraste por el bienestar del grupo, tomaste una decisión difícil en un momento tensó, y lo hiciste en consecuencia. No te culpes porque mis actos actuasen en su contra, Glenn.

-Pero... sé que si hubiera sido Maggie, hubiera actuado diferente, y por eso mismo te pido perdón.

-Por eso actuaste bien -contestó ella -¿No lo entiendes? En esas situaciones actuar con el corazón es demasiado arriesgado, demasiado visceral. Tu usaste la cabeza y protegiste al grupo con tus decisiones.

-Podrías haber muerto por mi decisión, no podría perdonármelo -se sinceró al fin, esa idea le taladraba la conciencia desde el día anterior. -Lo siento muchísimo.

-No se puede salvar a todos, Glenn. -dijo simplemente con un deje triste en la voz.

.

* * *

.

Durante él día Mara permaneció en la cama, pero prácticamente todos los habitantes de la prisión la visitaron y pasaron tiempo con ella, permitiendo a Daryl descansar. Las niñas pasaron un rato y la leyeron una parte del libro de cuentos en poesía que había traído, riendo y bromeando sobre lo que leían. Sasha, Zack y Scott etc... se dejaron caer por allí, y Michonne que hizo un par de comentario sobre las vidas que se debían la una a la otra. Carol la llevó la cena y Beth apareció con Carl y Judith, lo cual alegro muchísimo a Mara.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que mañana podrás dejar la cama.

-Tan pronto -se sorprendió Mara que tenía a Judith en brazos sobre la cama. -Pero que gorda estas, pequeña, -susurro a la bebé.

-Bueno...ha dicho que mañana te levantarás, aunque deberías seguir en reposo. -confesó la joven -se lo decía a Daryl y Rick, hace un rato.

-Hershel ya te conoce bastante bien -dijo Carol.

-¿Es cierto que te curaste el hombro tu sola? -preguntó Carl a lo que Mara asintió. - Mola.

-No, Carl te aseguro que no mola nada -dijo divertida, he intento cambiar de tema - ¿como te va con Patrick?

-Bien, es majo -contestó -le gusta mi sombrero -dijo llevándose una mano hasta él.

-A todos nos gusta tu sombrero -aseguró Mara, sacando una sonrisa a todos. -Bueno creo que esta pequeña gamberra tiene sueño -dijo pasándosela a Judith.

-Si, la voy a acostar -dijo Beth saliendo con los niños. -Gracias por lo de mi padre, es maravilloso verle sin las muletas. -la agradeció antes de salir.

Carol se quedo con Mara hablando de la niña y como iba mejorando día a día y dejando de tener pesadillas e integrándose con los demás. Hasta que Daryl llegó y se quedo con la joven.

-Deberías ir a dormir bien -sugirió Mara -también necesitas descansar, habrá que salir a por gasolina que apenas queda y...

-Shhh -la acalló -No, prefiero quedarme, ya he cambiado la cama de nuestra celda, se acabo esa maldita litera de mierda, mañana dormiremos arriba, si estas mejor.

Mara sintió un cosquilleo al oírle decir "Nuestra celda" y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bueno, dejo que te quedes, si me cuentas la historia de Nelly -dijo. -Ayer Hershel dijo que me parecía peligrosamente a ti, por ella...¿Debería ponerme celosa?

-Estúpido animal -recordó Daryl, -casi me mata. -Mara puso una mirada curiosa ante el comentario, y Daryl se recostó junto a ella, apoyando la espalda en la pared. -Esta bien... te lo contaré -accedió, con un poco de vergüenza comenzó a relatar lo que le sucedió el día que encontró la muñeca de Sophia, pero prefirió omitir la alucinación con Merle.

-Eres tremendamente afortunado ¿lo sabias? -dijo cuando escucho la historia completa.

-¿Afortunado? Andrea aun no tenia mucha maña, sino mis sesos hubieran decorado los campos de Hershel. -Mara aparto su cabello dejando ver la cicatriz que marcaba su sien sintiendo miedo por lo que acababa de decir. -Ahora tienes que dormir -dijo cogiéndola la mano y dándola un beso, para luego besarle en los labios.

.

* * *

.

Como Hershel había augurado Mara insistió en levantarse al día siguiente, e intentó mantenerse activa, pasando el día con Beth y Maggie que procuraron que no se esforzase demasiado. Dado que Daryl era el único con un arma a distancia silenciosa, no pudo evitar salir a por recursos, por lo que Mara intentó distraerse estando con con los niños, pero seguía evitando a Olga por todos los medios, aunque había pasado por su celda para comprobar su estado, Mara se mostró fría con ella.

Cuando Mara regreso a su celda del piso superior Rick se fue ha hablar con ella, se le notaba un poco pensativo, lo que inquieto a Mara.

-He estado hablando con Patrick- comenzó a decirla.

-¿Pasa algo con él? -preguntó preocupada. -Creía que se estaba integrando bien, con Carl sobretodo.

-Sí, esta bien, ambos parecen contentos de tener un amigo -dijo satisfecho -pero me ha contado lo que hiciste con su compañero.

El rostro de Mara cambio por completo, sabía que era algo que debía hacer, algo casi normal a estas altura, pero ella no lo sentía así, e intentaba olvidadlo y no pensar en ello, para que no la afectase.

-Él me lo pidió, y no pude negarme. -confesó.

-Sí, y no debes torturarte con eso,- y tomo asiento junto a ella. -Ese hombre estaba muerto, solo aliviaste su sufrimiento. ¿Lo entiendes?

Cuando Patrick relato que él único miembro de su grupo había sido mordido antes de encontrar a Mara y que esta se vio obligada a dispararlo, a Rick no le costó mucho deducir que la joven se viera afectada por ello. Conocía lo suficiente a Mara para saber que tras toda su experiencia, jamás le había quitado la vida a nadie antes de la reanimación, y que con su carácter no plantearía sus remordimientos o conflictos que esto la ocasionaba.

-Tarde semanas en matar a un mordedor, no podía hacerlo, me fallaban las fuerzas y la voluntad -relató -los veía como personas, así que solo los esquivaba, hasta que otro se ocupaba, para mentalizarme miraba sus ojos inhumanos. Pero con él, su mirada...estaba vivo.

-Mara no, no te hagas esto. -Contestó tras dejar que se desahogara -simplemente ayudaste a alguien que te lo pedía.

-Me da miedo, Rick -confesó. -Sé que te dije que protegería este sitio, pero no sé si seré capaz de matar a otras personas... no sé si podre defender esto.

-Quitarle la vida a alguien no es fácil, nunca lo es -contestó él -ojalá nunca tengas que encontrarte en esa situación, pero harás lo necesario para proteger lo que tienes.

-¿Eso te paso a ti? -preguntó.

-Sí, no importa cuantas normas morales te impongas, este mundo te las tira una y otra vez -dijo con cierta amargura – Quitarle la vida a alguien es horrible, pero cuando peligra aquello que quieres, todo tiene un nuevo sentido. Pero es bueno que te afecte, no debemos olvidar el valor de la vida.

.

* * *

.

El grupo de expedición regreso a la prisión con suficiente gasolina, pero cada vez debían alejarse mas para encontrar depósitos que no estuvieran secos. Lo cual preocupaba bastante a todos los que tenían conocimiento de ello, pero no tenían forma de solucionarlo de ninguna manera. Solo podían intentar aprovechar mejor las salidas para tener que hacerlas las menos veces posibles.

-¿Que tal la tarde? -preguntó Daryl

-Muy tranquila -aseguró ella.

Con cierto temor Daryl se acerco y la dio un corto beso en los labios pero sin llegar a acercarse del todo, sentía que cualquier roce la dolería y procuraba no tocarla.

-Tengo que ir a descargar -comentó -espera dentro. -Mara asintió y regreso dentro del pabellón.

Encontró a Carol que estaba peinando a la pequeña de cabellos rubios y se sentó a su lado, casi sin pensarlo cogió de la mesa un pequeño espejo de mano y se miró. No había visto su rostro desde hacia días y la imagen que vio reflejada la impacto. El lado izquierdo de su cara estaba muy hinchado y repleto de moratones y algunos cortes que habían sido cerrados con puntos de papel. Ni siquiera lo sabía, pues estaba agotada y medio narcotizada cuando la curaron.

Sintió ganas de llorar, nunca había sido especialmente coqueta, su estuche de maquillaje se componía de Corrector, Eyeline, Rimel y Vaselina. Ni siquiera se consideraba una belleza, era mona y tenia sus momentos, como solía decir, pero verse así, saber que Daryl la había visto así, sin ser ella consciente, no pudo evitar verse afectada. La reacción no paso desapercibida para Carol.

-Tranquila -dijo Carol quitando el espejo de su mano -en unos días volverás a estar preciosa otra vez.

Pero Mara se sentía mal, no podía contestar. Lentamente se puso en pie y se dirigió a la galería, subiendo a su celda, quería taparse con las sabanas hasta la llegada del nuevo mundo o el definitivo final, lo que pasara antes.

Al entrar Daryl en el pabellón, Carol se acerco, para hablar con él. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que supone no reconocer el rostro que ves en el espejo.

-Esta un poco afectada por como se ve ahora mismo -le explico, pero Daryl la miro como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma -Su cara, Daryl. Se ha visto en un espejo y la ha impresionado verse tan mal.

-Pero no es para tanto -dijo sorprendido, no creía que esas cosas la afectasen.

-Es normal que se sienta así, verse en ese estado no es fácil.

-Iré a hablar con ella...

Con paso decidido se encamino hasta la celda, al ver que Mara estaba tumbada de espaldas, cubierta con la manta hasta la cabeza se acuclilló junto a ella.

-¿Hey, Chip, te traigo algo? -peguntó, pero ella negó sin girarse. -bien, me quedaré aquí.

-No, solo quiero dormir, estoy bien.

Daryl se levanto, pero tras unos segundos se sentó a su lado y la paso la mano por el cabello.

-No le des tanta importancia, en unos días todo se bajará.

-Te lo ha dicho Carol ¿no? -dijo un tanto molesta. -Parecéis un par de vecinas cuando os juntáis. -comentó -¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que ni me miras o tocas desde que me curaron? -aquello sorprendió a Daryl.

-¡Diablos, para no hacerte daño! -contestó a la defensiva.

-Ya...

Aunque aquello molesto realmente a Daryl, intento calmarse y no decir lo que realmente pensaba.

-Mírame -dijo cogiéndola su barbilla con los dedos he intentando girar su cara, pero ella se negó, así que acerco su rostro al de la joven -eres perfecta. -Mara resoplo, pero mas calmada -Nada puede cambiar la forma en que te veo.

-Parezco un Orco de Mordor -confesó al fin.

Viendo que finalmente ella cedía un poco en su mal talante se recostó a su espalda, apoyándose sobre su codo y apartándola el pelo del rostro con la mano libre.

-Nunca parecerías eso -contestó. -Eres preciosa, de haberte visto en un bar jamas me hubiera acercado para que no me mandases a la mierda -al fin ella sonrió y él no pudo evitar acercarse y besadla en la sien -Nunca podría verte mal cuando sonríes.

Ella se giró y se acaricio la parte herida de su rostro, consciente del mal aspecto que tenía y sus ojos se mostraron tristes.

-Eso se irá, créeme -dijo él -y aunque no fuera así, me gustarías igual. -ella le miró inquisitiva sin creerle.

-Eres idiota ¿Lo sabes? -preguntó ella con cierto tono infantil, lo que desconcertó a Daryl -No te hubiera mandado a la mierda en ese supuesto bar. Me gustas mucho. -Daryl bajo la vista un poco cohibido, no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le dijera ese tipo de cosas -Me aceleras el pulso cada vez que me miras -Esa sinceridad sin medida de ella seguía impresionándolo, y levanto la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos de Mara -Sí, así -dijo ella sonriendo, lo que hizo que él también sonriera mas cómodo y se acerco lentamente hasta besar sus labios. -No me vas a hacer daño -susurro ella cuando se separo, por lo que él volvió a besarla con mas intensidad.

Pese a la afirmación de ella, Daryl seguía con miedo y mantenía las distancias, negándose a acariciarla, pues de otro modo sus manos estarían bajo la ropa de Mara, por lo que fue ella la que se elevó hacia él y se apoyo sobre su pecho sin separarse de sus labios.

Finalmente él se dejo llevar, rodeándola la espalda con los brazos y enredo sus dedos entre la melena morena, impidiendo que pudiera separarse de él. Sabía que solo estaba herida por su lado izquierdo, así que paso su mano bajo la ropa, por el otro costado, hasta acariciarla el pecho.

Sintiendo como el bulto de los pantalones de él crecía a cada segundo, Mara abrió las piernas quedando a horcajadas sobre él, pero pese al deseo no podía moverse la cadera sin molestias, así que bajo el brazo hasta la entrepierna de él y lo acarició con ansia. Daryl se incorporó quedándose sentado con ella encima, una voz en el piso inferior aviso de que la cena estaba lista, pero la pareja lo ignoró.

-Dime que pare si te hago daño -pidió él. Ella asintió con confianza.

Con cuidado la desplazo hacia un lado, dejándola tumbada de espaldas, y en dos movimientos la quito los pantalones de deporte que llevaba, junto con su ropa interior. Aunque estar desnuda solo de cintura para abajo la hacia sentir un poco incomoda, no dijo nada. Daryl se recostó sobre ella, pero apoyándose sobre el brazo para no oprimirla y comenzó a besarla, desde la boca bajando por su cuello. Levanto su jersey y siguió besando sus pechos, con calma, como si el tiempo no tuviera importancia, cuando sus labios abandonaron el pezón, este fue ocupado por los dedos de Daryl y continuaron jugueteando con él, mientras continuaba su descenso hasta acabar entre los muslos de Mara. Cuando sintió el contacto de su lengua no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de placer, largo y profundo.

El deleite de sensaciones que la estaba provocando la hizo sentirse mareada y no pudo evitar bajar las manos hasta los mechones castaños de Daryl. Lo que hizo que él la tomara con mayor énfasis y la llevara hasta el orgasmo. Mara hecho la cabeza hacia atrás ahogando un juramento. Cuando abrió los ojos el universo entero giraba a su alrededor.

Daryl se levanto con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara, y se limpio la cara con el brazo, pero Mara lo agarro por la camisa y lo atrajo hacía ella, y le dio un profundo beso, el sabor se su boca, su propio sabor la enardeció aun más.

-Cuidado fiera -advirtió el.

Pero ella ignoró el comentario e intentó desabrochar sus pantalones, no podía dejarlo así, ella había quedado completamente satisfecha pero sabía que él no.

-Te haré daño -dijo intentando pararla, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, nunca me harías daño -aseguró ella.

Daryl se dejo convencer, mas por el deseo que sentía que por que pensase que fuera realmente cierto, y se desabrocho los pantalones agitado. Entró en ella con suma facilidad, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se relajaba al sentirse dentro. Mara se aferro con ambos brazos a su cuello, la cadera la dolía mas de lo que había pensado, pero no se quejo, e intentó ocultar su rostro de la mirada de él. Pesé al dolor sordo de su costado sentir la fuerza de Daryl, la calidez de su cuerpo y su respiración agitada, hacía que fiera imposible no disfrutar de ese momento. Pero sentía la necesidad de sentirle mas aun, y le desabrochó la camisa, para poder besar y lamer su pecho, mientras el la enmarañaba el pelo complacido.

-Mara...-susurró junto a su oído con voz ronca

Escucharle pronunciar su nombre, que en tan pocas ocasiones usaba la embeleso aun mas, y olvidando por completo las molestias que sentía aferro sus piernas a la cintura de él, dejando que la invadiera con mayor profundidad, Daryl no pudo aguantar mas y se dejo ir cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

.

* * *

.

Como la había asegurado Daryl, la hinchazón y morado de su cara se fue aliviando con el pasar de los días, aun así Mara cogió por costumbre mirarse al espejo cada mañana, y comprobar como se hallaba su cara.

-Espejito, espejito ¿Quién es la ardilla más coqueta del fin del mundo? -dijo Daryl rodeándola por la cintura a su espalda.

-Idiota -se quejo ella dándole un codazo flojo.

-¡Eh! Reserva esas cosas para Michonne.

-No puedo -contestó -no puedo entrenar hasta que me quiten los puntos.

Daryl la aparto el pelo que cubría la brecha con cuidado, y observo la herida.

-Eso ya esta -aseguró -dile a Hershel que te los quite ya.

-Se lo pediré tras la ronda.

Ambos abandonaron la celda y fueron a desayunar a la zona del patio, poco a poco la gente había ido dejando de ir hasta la cafetería de la prisión y prefiriendo usar aquella zona nueva. Mara no se sentaba con Olga, su relación había pasado a distante, pero las niñas siempre acababan en su mesa, en especial Shelly que se sentaba en las piernas de la joven para terminarse la comida.

Tras el desayuno la pareja se dirigió a hacer la ronda por la valla, a la que se unió Megan al poco rato.

-¿Sabe tu madre que has venido? -preguntó Mara.

-Si, se lo he dicho.

-¿Y te ha dicho que si? -preguntó Daryl incrédulo.

-Bueno...me he ido antes de escucharla -confesó.

-Megan... no puedes estar aquí si ella no quiere, tienes que entrar.

-Pero...-comenzó ha quejarse la niña.

-Pero nada, ella es tu madre y tienes que hacerla caso -reiteró -Ves dentro ahora mismo y quédate con Beth o ayuda a Carol.

-Esta bien -cedió la niña con fastidio.

Mara siguió a la niña con la mirada hasta que la vio entrar en el patio, luego siguió la ronda. Daryl la rodeaba el cuello con el brazo mientras caminaban.

-Desde hace un tiempo, me estoy preguntando una cosa -comentó Mara -¿Quien te contó la leyenda de los Cherokee?

Daryl se quedo pensando un rato, no es que le costase recordar quien fue, es que los recuerdos le llegaron con demasiada fuerza y se quedo asimilándolos unos instantes.

-Fue Merle -dijo con voz ronca -No las contaba siempre, pero a veces cuando salíamos de caza y acampábamos contaba una de esas leyendas.

-¿Él como las conocía? -continuó preguntando.

-Como tu esos cuentos que dices a los niños, las leyó en algún sitio.

-Cierto, que me dijiste que le gustaba leer -recordó ella. -¿Conoces más?

-Alguna más, -afirmó -pero no las recuerdo todas bien, había varias muy largas.

-¿Y me contarás alguna más? -dijo con voz suave y una gran sonrisa.

-Puede...-dijo Daryl mirado de reojo -aunque no soy bu...¿Pero...Qué diablos...? -preguntó mirando tras la valla.

.

* * *

.

Podéis encontrar adelantos, escenas eliminadas y más en el Hastag #FlorEterna_TWD, Contactar conmigo por Twiter con mi mismo Nick. O dejarme un comentario aquí abajo. O nada, lo que mejor o venga, jejeje.


	41. Llama

_Quedan horas para el estreno en USA de la 4ª temporada y yo personalmente lo voy a ver porque no puedo esperar que deparan esos "30 días sin incidencias". Estoy super nerviosa, como cuando vas a ir al parque de atracciones al día siguiente y no puedes dormir...pues el doble. _

_El estreno en mi país España, es mañana y he sido afortunada de ganar un pase para la premier en los cines de mi ciudad. Estoy super contenta pero no tengáis envidio que no vienen los actores, jejeje...ni nada de eso. Ojalá! Pero me contento con ver a Daryl en pantalla de cine...ohhh!_

_Pido esculpas de antemano por que alguna parte no va a gustar a mas de una, y se mas o menos a quien...que ya nos vamos conociendo...jeje_

_**Gracias de todo corazón **a nuestros comentarios, siempre tan genial, que me trasladan vuestra visión y me ayudan a mejor la historia,** soy las mejores y jamás me cansaré de decirlo**. Me encantaría daros un premio o algo porque os lo merecéis todo! de verdad! __Y gracias a los nuevos seguidores, me alegra que nueva gente se anime a leer estando ya tan avanzada. _

_Si algo no os gusta, pensais que se puede mejorar o que hay cosas en las que no reparo o lo que sea, decirmelo. Si me voy de los personajes sobretodo! _

_Y os recuerdo: Podéis encontrar muchas cosas extras en mi **Twiter Hotarubi86**_

_sin mas..._

* * *

**Llama**

Mara dirigió su mirada hacia donde observaba Daryl y se quedo atónita por la visión. Pero antes de poder decir una sola palabra Michonne llegó tras ellos a la carrera, seguida por Sasha y Glenn.

-Lo hemos visto desde la torre –anunció Glenn llegando a su altura.

-Deberíamos cogerlo –propuso Michonne.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Mara –No pretenderéis que nos lo comamos ¿verdad?

-La carne de caballo dicen que no esta mal –apuntó Daryl, lo que hizo que Mara le mirará con cierto asco.

-Cogerlo para usarlo –explicó Michonne –apenas tenemos gasolina.

-Pero hay demasiados caminantes, si le alcanzan no quedará mucho de él –dijo Glenn.

-Entonces démonos prisa –propuso Daryl.

Girándose Mara volvió a dirigir su mirada al exterior de la valla, a unos doscientos metro, se encontraba un gran caballo de color marrón con un jinete, al parecer decapitado, sobre la silla. Los caminantes estaban demasiado distraídos con los que sucedía dentro de la prisión para haber reparado en él por el momento, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguno se percatara de la presencia del equino.

Con voz decidida Sasha comenzó a explicar el plan que se le había ocurrido para poder hacerse con el caballo vivo.

-Nosotros centraremos la atención de los caminantes y los alejaremos de la brecha en la valla –comenzó explicando – Mientras Mich, Mara y Daryl esperareis dentro de esta torre, cuando lo hayamos alejado, Daryl y Micho saldréis he iréis a por él, Mara tu los cubrirás desde lo alto de la torre. ¿De acuerdo?

-Mejor sería dividirnos en dos grupos –apunto Glenn –tu los llevaras hacia el frente –dijo señalando la entrada a la prisión y yo hacia el lateral –y señaló las vallas de enfrente. –Así será más rápido y seguro.

-Está bien –asintió la joven.

-Un momento –frenó Mara –Yo saldré con Michonne y Daryl nos cubrirá desde lo alto de la torre.

-¿Estas segura? –Preguntó Daryl.

-Si, soy escurridiza, puedo defenderme en el cuerpo a cuerpo, y tú tienes mucha mejor puntería –explicó –si tú nos cubres desde arriba será mas seguro, que si lo hago yo.

-Tiene razón –dijo Glenn.

-Vale –asintió Daryl -yo os cubriré.

Los tres se escondieron dentro de la torre, mientras escuchaban como Sasha y Glenn gritaban llamando la atención de los caminantes.

-Toma el carcaj, yo me quedo con la mitad de las flechas, –anunció Daryl –ten mucho cuidado –la pidió, acariciando la línea de la mandíbula.

-Sí, lo tendré. –contestó, y le dio un rápido beso. -confía en mi.

-Subo ya, tened cuidado –repitió antes de subir las escaleras con la ballesta a la espalda y las flechas en la mano.

Ambas mujeres esperaron un minuto mas, en silenció, Mara se saco la ballesta y la cargó, para dejarla lista.

-¿Preparada? –preguntó Michonne y Mara asintió.

Salieron deprisa de la torre y quitaron lo más rápido que pudieron el cable que cerraba la brecha en la verja, saliendo tras ella.

-Yo cierro, adelántate y te sigo –Propuso Mara.

Michonne desenfundo su Katana y obedeció a la joven, y se adelanto por el campo camino del caballo, mientras Mara volvía a colocar el cable cerrando la verja. Cuando terminó se quito la ballesta, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban levemente, fruto de la excitación, el miedo y la responsabilidad que tenía sobre sus hombros. Siguió los pasos de Michonne, disparando cuando algún caminante reparaba en ellas y se aproximaba a media distancia.

Cada vez que una flecha era disparada corría hacia la victima para recuperaba, y volvía a seguir a Michonne, intentando no reparar en que con seguridad Daryl la seguí con la mirada, pues eso la alteraría mas.

Disparó a un caminante a menos de una veintena de metro, dándole primero bajo el cuello y luego en un pómulo, se iba a encaminar a recuperar las fechas, cuando la voz de Daryl se lo impidió.

-Te queda lejos, ves con Mich –la grito desde lo alto haciendo altavoz con la mano.

La joven le miro, y vio que la señalaba en dirección a Michonne con el brazo, por lo que le obedeció y se dirigió con paso rápido hasta su compañera, que estaba intentando acercarse al caballo sin que este huyera.

-Tranquilo bonito –decía con voz baja –no te voy ha hacer daño. Tranquilo…

Mara quedo de espaldas a ella, vigilando que no se les acercasen más caminantes. Lentamente Michonne se pego al animal, e intento tirar al jinete, que efectivamente había sido decapitado.

-Ayúdame –pidió empujando el cuerpo –hay que bajarlo con cuidado y no asustar al animal.

-Bien –dijo Mara echando al hombro la ballesta.

Dejaron caer el cadáver al suelo, y Michonne monto cogiendo las riendas, el caballo parecía inquieto, pero la dejo montar sin rebrincar.

-Vamos, sube –propuso ofreciéndole la mano a Mara que la acepto y tomando impulso se sentó tras ella.

-¡Hiá..! –soltó Michonne con las riendas en las manos.

Mara se agarro a su cintura, el animal era muy alto, muy grande, y ahora muy rápido. Cabalgaron al lado de la valla, pasando junto a los caminantes que reparaban en ellas demasiado lentos sin ser un peligro. Escuchó como Daryl grito con ánimo, y luego a Sasha y Glenn que le imitaron, contentos.

Karen las abrió la puerta y entraron de nuevo en el campo a lomos del animal, Mara sentía unas terribles ganas de reír, y lo hizo una vez que sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo.

-Estáis completamente locas –Dijo Zack acercándose con paso veloz hasta ellas.

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer con un caballo? –preguntó Scott siguiéndole.

-Cabalgar –contestó Michonne, como si fuera obvio. Lo que hizo que Mara soltara una sonora carcajada por la sequedad característica de su amiga, la cual la miro levantando una ceja con gesto cómplice.

-Ja ja...muy graciosas –se molestó Scott –me refiero a que se comerá la siembra.

-Le haremos un establo o un cercado –explicó Michonne.

-Sí, hay madera de sobra. -apunto Mara

Con cara de pocos amigos Bruce se encamino hasta ellos, seguido por Rick que tenía un expresión completamente diferente.

-¿De quién ha sido esta idea? –Preguntó –nos habéis puesto a todos en peligro, hay niños en el campo, ¿no pensáis?

-Fue idea mía –se adelanto Michonne.

-No, fue de todos –la contradijo Mara.

-No hay que ponerse así –aplaco Rick –Es bueno contar con este animal...

-¿Para qué? –se le encaró Bruce –Tenemos que salir en grupos por esos jodidos cazadores que os acechan, esto no sirve para una mierda, solo es una carga más. –Dijo antes de volver por donde había venido sin dar tiempo de que le replicarán.

-Tiene razón –dijo Karen con gesto preocupado.

-No, no la tiene –contestó Mara. – ¿Que es eso de "Os acechan"? Son un problema de todos.

-No le hagas caso –dijo Scott – es una forma de hablar.

Glenn, Sasha y Daryl se les unieron en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Daryl.

-Creo que habría que haber comentado esta idea en general –explicó Rick.

-No había tiempo para informar a todos –contestó Sasha. – ¿Cual es el problema?

-Bueno si esos tipos estaba fuera os podrían haber atacado al salir, solo erais dos –explicó Karen.

-Pero no ha sido así –contestó Michonne –Ahora tenemos un medio de trasporte que no depende de gasolina.

Maggie se acerco junto a su padre. Mara parpadeo un par de veces al verlos acercarse, aun la resultaba raro verle sin las muletas y andando con normalidad, pero sin duda, aunque extraña, era una visión que la alegraba. El hombre examino al caballo, realizando por primera vez su verdadera profesión, después de mucho tiempo.

-Hay que quitarle la silla y correas, tiene unas pocas yagas –Examinó –pero le curaremos, y limpiaremos las pezuñas.

-Yo lo haré -propuso Maggie. –Es muy fuerte y dura.

-¿Dura? –preguntó Michonne

-Es una yegua –anunció -¿Cómo la vais a llamar? –Dijo volviéndose a las dos chicas –vosotras la habéis salvado.

-¿Te gusta "Flame" (1)? –Preguntó Michonne.

-Sí, Flame es un buen nombre, fuerte.

-Sí -asintió Michonne. -Me gustan los nombres con fuerza, y me gusta que sea chica.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Hershel termino de examinar a la yegua, se reunión con Rick y Daryl que charlaban apartados.

-Es un buen animal –les informo –nos será útil.

-Parece que de momento solo ha creado tensión –dijo Rick torciendo el gesto –Bruce esta despotricando, que aquí cada uno hace lo que quieres sin pensar en el resto.

-Es un gilipollas -sentenció Daryl.

-En parte tiene razón – contestó – el grupo tiene que estar informado de ciertas cosas.

-No se puede hacer una entupida reunión cada vez que se quiera hacer algo.

-No, pero si sería necesario que ciertas personas decidieran por el resto. –dijo Hershel. –No una sola, pero informar de todo a todos es demasiado complicado.

-¿Cómo un gobierno? –preguntó Daryl.

-Eso no sería una mala idea –asintió Rick -¿Pero quien lo formarían?

Ambos hombres le miraron como si su presencia fuera indiscutible.

-No, no...

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Estoy diciendo que Hershel y Mara tiene razón, tengo cosas importantes en las que centrarme –contestó serio –Mis hijos, tengo que centrarme en ellos, ahora deben ser mi prioridad.

-¿Dejarás que Bruce coja el mando? Lo esta deseando, aunque diga lo contrario.

-Nadie cogerá el mando –sentenció Hershel –Sería un consejo, democrático que tome decisiones consensuadas.

-Formado por… ¿Quién? ¿Quién decide y como forma parte de ese consejo? –preguntó Daryl con dudas.

-El grupo, todos deberíamos decidir quien esta dentro. –Dijo Rick.

-No sé…-Seguía dudando Daryl –la gente se votará a si misma, los gobiernos son una completa mierda.

-No veo otra solución para evitar estos problemas. –dijo Rick.

-Pensemos un tiempo, antes de proponerlo, ahora, con lo que ha pasado no es un buen momento –aseguró Hershel.

En esos instantes Mara irrumpió en la sala, pidiendo a Hershel que la revisara la herida de la cabeza, pues lo puntos la comenzaban a picar. El hombre se fue con ella a la enfermería para atenderla.

-Tu serias un buen líder -comentó Rick a Daryl.

-Estas de coña -contestó este.

-No, deberías pensarlo.

.

* * *

.

Tras ser curada Mara se encamino al Bloque A, la gustaba preparar las actividades antes de la llegada de los niños, sabía que no era algo realmente necesario, pero la ayudaba a no perder ciertas rutinas, ya que mientras trabajaba siempre se la había exigido planificar y evaluar las actividades que realizaba, para ser una buena profesional y quería que eso siguiera siendo así.

Fue a encender la estufa de la galería, pues aun hacía frio en los bloques pese a la subida de temperaturas de los últimos días, pero la bombona estaba vacía. Y se felicito por ser tan maniática, por una vez le resultaba útil.

Al buscar la bombona al otro bloque encontró a Tyrese, y estuvo a punto de pedirle ayuda, pero observo que hablaba con Karen y freno sus palabras, era evidente que entre ellos dos había algo, casi tanto como que intentaban mantenerlo un poco en secreto, en especial Karen. Por ellos Mara se dispuso a cargar sola con la pesada bombona.

-¿Dónde vas sola con eso? -preguntó Scott tirando el cigarro al suelo, y acercándose a ella, cuando la vio salir del bloque C.

-Lo llevo al otro pabellón -contestó parando agotada.

-¿Lo haces como una promesa o te puedo ayudar? -dijo al ponerse a su lado.

-Por favor...-Soltó con un suspiro agotado.

-¿Dónde esta ese cazador tuyo cuando le necesitas, eh? -preguntó con sorna.

-No hagas que me arrepienta -contestó ella. -Esta abajo con la cerca de la yegua como los demás...¿por qué no estas con ellos?

-Estaba...pero he venido a descansar un poco -contestó.

-Ya...

En un intento de alarde de fuerza Scott agarro la bombona y se la hecho al hombro, intentado mantener la compostura, camino al lado de Mara hasta el edificio gris.

-Deberías haber pedido ayuda, aun estas mal...-dijo él -no deberías ser tan animal.

-¿Animal? -repitió ella.

-Lo que te paso, fue muy fuerte, me asustaste mucho cuando te vi -confesó el joven -me dieron ganas de pegarle por no cuidar bien de ti.

-Fue un accidente, no fue culpa de nadie. -le corrigió -solo mía, por no confiar en ellos, pero...Gracias por preocuparte -dijo.

-No puedo evitarlo.

Entraron en el pabellón y cambiaron la bombona vacía.

-Ahora me debes un favor -informó Scott.

-Y yo que había confiado en tu espíritu de buen samaritano -bromeo la joven.

-No soy idiota -contestó él.

-No, eres un listillo. -dijo y Scott se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida. -¿Que quieres como pago?

-Un cigarrito y una charla, no soy muy caro ¿no?

-No voy a fumar, no me apetece, pero la charla te la acepto -asintió -vamos fuera.

Salieron a la cocina exterior y Scott sirvió un poco de agua en un par de vasos y se sentó junto a Mara en una de las mesas, intentado acercar su silla a la de ella, hasta que una mirada reprobatoria de la joven y hizo que dejara de moverse.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, a ver? -preguntó ella.

-No sé, cuéntame donde vivías, como era tu trabajo, cosas de antes de toda esta puta mierda que nos ha pasado, algo que sea normal.

-Bien, pues... vivía en Athens, en un pequeño apartamento con un patio con plantas que se me morían cada semana, y plagado de gatos a los que echaba de comer aunque ninguno era mio.

-¿Athens? Yo estudiaba en la Universidad de Georgia allí, en el School of Law -contestó el chico -¿no me digas que también eres una Bulldog (2)?

-Sí, yo estudié en el College of Education, Estudios de Educación Social, pero acabe hace ...- se paró a pensar -cuatro...o no, cinco años ya...-cayendo en la cuenta de que no tenía veinticinco años, sino veintiséis para veintisiete. El fin del mundo la había echo olvidarse de las fechas y casi del pasar del tiempo.

-¡Valla! -se asombro realmente Scott -pero entonces...pareces mas joven, yo te echaba veintidós años.

-Ya...bueno, genética oriental supongo. -contestó y el joven la miró estañado -mi padre era de origen japones, ¿no lo sabias?

-No, que guapo, eso mola -contestó animado -por eso sabes Karate, joder, cada vez me gustas mas. Zack creía que eras familia de Glenn, pero yo no os veía parecidos, la verdad, no pensaba que fueras realmente oriental, ya sebes, hay mucha gente con rasgos que no lo son ¿no? ¿Y has estado en Japón?

-No, solo he salido una vez de Georgia, y fue a Florida -rió.

Del bloque C, Patrick, Carl salieron y se acercaron hasta la pareja.

-¿Podemos ir al otro bloque? -preguntó Patrick.

-Si, vamos -contestó la joven -me ha gustado la charla ¿sabes?

-Si, a mi también...

La joven se alejó junto a los dos amigos y entro en el bloque. Junto a Scott que se había quedado mirándola alejarse apareció Zack.

-¿Hasta que no te parta la cara no vas a parar verdad? -le preguntó su amigo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que pararía entonces? -contestó con otra pregunta.

-Tío, deberías dejarlo, es evidente que no le interesas y como a Daryl le hinches los huevos te vas a arrepentir.

-Es que estas de su parte amigo.

-Es un buen tío ¿Sabes? -contestó Zack -a mi me cae bien.

-Bueno tu menos que nadie debería hablara, ¿qué te crees que no nos damos cuenta de que tu también estas con la caña de pescar suelta? -bromeo -se te ve a la legua el juego que te traes.

-Pero al menos ella no tiene novio -se justificó Zack.

-Bueno pero tiene algo peor, con lo que no va a romper nunca...

.

* * *

.

Al entrar en la celda tras pasar la tarde con los niños, Mara encontró a Daryl tumbado sobre el colchón ojeando el libro de "Rebeldes" que le había aconsejado leer, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verle.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Mmm...…no esta mal –dijo.

-Me alegro –contestó sentándose a su lado. –Michonne quiere el caballo para ir a por el gobernador, no me lo ha dicho directamente, pero… –comentó.

-Lo sé.

-No puede irse galopando a buscarle –dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó dejando el libro a un lado.

-Te enumero los motivos por orden alfabético o por importancia –dijo dando a entender que era una larga lista.

-Ese tuerto hijo de puta es el culpable de la muerte de Andrea –contestó –si quiere ir, irá.

-¿Y tu? –Preguntó con temor –también es el culpable de la muerte de tu hermano.

-Si tuviera ocasión lo mataría –contestó, generando mas dudas en Mara.

Como si no quisiera seguir hablando se giro sobre él colchón dándole la espalda a la joven, que se quedo callada, pero tras unos instantes se tumbo también, dejando con temor la mano apoyada en su costado. Daryl la cogió de la mano sin girarse e hizo que le rodeara la cintura.

Deseaba decirle y pedirle que no la dejara, que no se fuera de su lado, pero no podía pedirle algo así, ella menos que cualquiera, tras lo que hizo con Roland, no tenía ningún derecho ni motivo para impedirle ir a vengarse. Pero temía tanto que lo hiciera.

No le conocía, pero aun así, desde la primera vez que oyó hablar de aquel hombre que se hacia llamar Gobernador, sentía miedo de él. Reparó en que su amenaza siempre había estado presente, incluso con el paso de lo meses, ese peso seguía oprimiendo a muchos de ellos, en especial a Rick, Michonne y Daryl. Tal vez fuera bueno acabar con ello, pese al peligro que sin duda suponía.

-Pase lo que pase…quiero estar contigo –dijo en un susurro.

.

* * *

.

Pese a que Bruce seguía con su opinión sobre la yegua, el animal se había ganado el favor de todos en la prisión, en especial de los niños, que buscaban excusas para acercarse hasta ella. Cosa que tenían prohibido, pues con un animal desconocido había que tener especial cuidado, y una coz o mordisco del animal podría ocasionar algo más que un susto.

-¿De verdad que los caballos muerden? –preguntó Megan.

-Lo que tiene dientes, muerde. Y lo que tiene pico, pica –contestó Maggie.

-Pues yo tenía un perro y no mordía –comentó Shelly.

-Si que mordía, pero no a ti. –Contestó su hermana –mordió al cartero.

-Pero era un cartero gruñón, se lo merecía.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando la discusión de las hermanas, y se rieron con Shelly y su forma de entender el mundo.

-Me recuerdan a mi y Beth de pequeñas -confesó Maggie.

-Supongo... -Dijo encaminándose hacia de regreso al bloque C con las demás – Yo de pequeñas creo que apenas hablaba, solo me recuerdo siguiendo a Ro a todos los sitios.

Entraron en la galería, y poco a poco el resto de niños y algunos adultos fueron llegando, para escuchar el cuento que Mara había prometido contar a los niños. No siempre contaba cuentos por las noches, pues no recordaba tantos como para contar uno al día, pero si ocasionalmente reunía a los niños tras la cena y les narraba una historia. Aquello hacia que se relajasen y durmieran mejor, por lo que solía hacerlo los días que eran más emocionantes o agitados.

Con el paso de esas sesiones alguno adultos de habían ido incorporando, pero en esa ocasión prácticamente todos los habitantes de la prisión estaban mirándola esperando la historia.

-¿De que queréis el cuento? –preguntó.

-De dragones –dijo uno de los niños.

-No, de hadas –replico Shelly.

-Cuenta uno de amor –Dijo Beth.

-Uno de amor…-dudo la joven, metiéndose en el papel de contadora de fabulas, haciendo que todos sus gestos fueran grandes y llamativos siguió hablando- ¿Y un cuento del Amor? ¿Os apetece? A ver, ¿Quién conoce como es el amor? –Todos quedaron callados –Nadie, nadie sabría decirme algo que sepa del amor.

-Que es ciego –dijo Scott.

-Sí, cierto –aseguró Mara - ¿pero a que no sabéis porqué? –Todos negaron –Pues yo os lo voy a contar….

"Hace muchísimos siglos, milenios incluso. En el principio de los tiempos, todas las emociones, sentimientos, defectos y virtudes danzando libremente, sin residir en un alma. Pues aun no había personas en el mundo.

No tenían a nadie a quien afectar, y se aburrían mucho, los días iban pasando y la _Inteligencia_ se le ocurrió jugar a algo, se quedo pensando un rato y propuso un juego con las reglas que ella misma había formulado. La _Diversión_ siempre dispuesta quiso formar parte, y poco a poco todos se apuntaron, bueno todos no, la vaguearía se quedo tumbada, pero como nunca quería hacer nada, a nadie le importo.

Lo malo es que para jugar alguien debía ligársela, pues el juego era el escondite, pero nadie quería que le tocara. El _Ingenio_ propuso que se la ligase la _Locura_. "A ella no la importará, yo la he pedido cosas mas tontas y siempre las hace", y se lo propusieron, la locura acepto, pensando que seguramente sería divertido. Y comenzó a contar apoyada en un árbol. "1, 5, 27, 345,98" Por que como es la locura no hace las cosas con coherencia. "Voy" anunció cuando se canso de contar.

La _Locura_ fue buscando a sus compañeros, pero no veía a nadie, y se estaba aburriendo, de pronto unos arbustos de movieron y ella fue corriendo a ver quien se ocultaba en ellos, pero la dio miedo, "¿y si es la_ Furia_ y me pega?" se preguntó, así que para no correr riegos, cogió un palo del suelo y lo metió entre los arbustos. De repente un gran grito salio de entre las ramas. "OH, me has dejado ciego, me has dado en los ojos y no veo" salió quejándose el _Amor._ Todos los compañeros salieron de sus escondites y fueron a ver como estaba el _Amor_, enfadándose con la _Locura_ por haberle hecho eso.

La _Locura_ se sentía culpable, pues aunque mal de la cabeza, no es mala. Y quería compensar al _Amor_ por el daño causado. "_Amor_ siento mucho lo que te he hecho, no era mi intención, ya no puedo devolverte la vista, pero podré guiarte allá donde vallas", propuso. El _Amor_ viendo que la disculpa de la _Locura_ era sincera acepto su oferta y dejo que le hiciera de lazarillo.

Y por eso, desde el principio de los tiempos se dice que _el Amor es ciego y va acompañado de la Locura_. "

Mara finalizó su cuento sin poder evitar mirar a Daryl, y la sonrió un poco avergonzado.

-Qué bonito –dijo Beth –Lo voy a escribir en un cuaderno para no olvidadlo.

-Es uno de mis favoritos, y gusta siempre a todo el mundo. -Contestó – ¿A vosotras os ha gustado? –preguntó a las niñas, que asintieron sonrientes. –Pues ala, tras un buen cuento a la cama.

Las niñas asintieron y se dirigieron hacia su madre, para entrar en la celda. Y Mara se acerco hasta Patrick, aunque el muchacho parecía bastante independiente, sentía un compromiso hacía el muchacho y su bienestar, y procuraba hablar con él y prestarle mayor atención que al resto.

-¿Te ha gustado la historia? -preguntó - ¿o te ha parecido una cursilada?

-No, ha estado bien -contestó -me gustan las historias mitológicas, y esta se parece.

-¿Qué historias te gustan? -preguntó curiosa.

-No sé...la del Fénix, el Minotauro y esas cosas.

-Sí, esas historias molan -asintió la joven. -Pensaré alguna para contarla otro día ¿quieres?

-Si, estaría guay -afirmo el joven.

-Bueno, ahora vete a lavar los dientes, anda. -se despidió del muchacho.

Mara también se encamino hasta su celda.

-El cuento ha estado genial Bulldog -le dijo Scott.

-Gracias -contestó y se acerco a Daryl entrando tras e´l en la celda.

-¿Por qué te llama Bulldog? -preguntó con cierto tono molesto el cazador.

-Ehh...Es la mascota de nuestra universidad, ya sabes los GiorgiaDogs -contestó -resulta que los dos estudiamos en allí.

-Ya...claro.

-¿A que...? -Pero dejo la pregunta a medias, dando se cuenta de que Daryl no había ido a ninguna universidad -es solo una tontería, vamos a dormir. -intentó cambiar de tema.

Mara se cambio de ropa, y se metió en la cama, pero cuando Daryl se acostó lo noto distante, casi molesto. Entendía que se sintiera incomodo y hasta se sintió culpable.

-De verdad que es una estupidez -dijo pero Daryl no contestó -ademas que yo por casi no acabo el instituto por lo de Bastian, me dejaron hacerlo por que mi hermano era miembro del consejo escolar, sino no hubiera podido.

-Pero lo hiciste, y fuiste a la universidad -contestó por fin -para ser una jodida Bulldog y tener un saludo de fraternidades estúpidas.

-No estaba en un fraternidad -contestó.

-Es igual... -dijo girándose y quedando de espaldas a ella.

-Si, es igual todo eso -afirmó ella, pero no sabía que mas decirle, por lo que simplemente de pegó a su espalda he intento quedarse dormida sin darle mas vueltas.

Los minutos fueron pasando y aunque con dificultad Mara terminó siendo vencida por el sueño.

Era madrugada cuando el sonido de un disparo despertó a todos los habitantes de la prisión.

* * *

(1) Flame: La yegua que monta Michonne en el trailer tiene este nombre en ingles, la traducción sería "Llama"

(2)El Bulldog es la mascota del equipo de béisbol de la universidad de Georgia, los GeorgiaDogs. Que se encuentra ubicada en la ciudad de Athens. El nombre de las facultades también son reales.


End file.
